Legendary Shadows
by salazare
Summary: Demons, Inhumans, and evil Organizations trying to take over the world! Kenshin Menzuro is the 'Monk Fighter' of Duelist Academy...and he's in the middle of all of this. Story Complete.
1. Initiation

1

Chapter One

Initiation

"One, two, three, draw! One, two, three, draw! One, two, three, draw!"

Kenshin Menzuro continued this several times, drawing a card from his duel disk, placing it back.

"Umm...why, may I ask, are you doing that?" asked the girl next to him.

He blushed. "To make my draw skill better! I forgot to practice last night, so I'm doing it now!"

'Now' was near his turn to test to enter Duelist Academy. The latter place is the world's biggest dueling high school, founded by the one and only Seto Kaiba. When one wishes to test to enter, he or she must pass, not only a written test, but a dueling test. Kenshin new near everything about the game, so the test was a snap for him, but the dueling exam...well, he was somewhat jumpy and excited. Nervous might be a better word.

Kenshin blushing was always considered funny by his peers. With his pale face and black hair, well, his 'friends' often called him a black widow.

On the subject of friends, he had none. Whenever he actually made a friend, and they came over to his house, they found out his hobby (duel monsters) and left, never coming back. He finally realized that the only place that he belonged was Duel Academy, and if he failed...then, well, he'd probably have to move out, and become a hobo or something.

_That's not going to happen..._ thought Kenshin, _I won't lose this duel...my deck has been prepared, and I'm absolutely ready..._

One would hope that their luck would last for a game where everything rides on it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We now call up Kenshin Menzuro! Would Kenshin Menzuro please report to the dueling area!"

Kenshin stood up, his face covered in sweat. He left the blue-seated stands where he was standing behind, and went onto the dueling field.

"Are you ready?" asked the Instructor.

"You bet." said Kenshin, his heart racing faster.

"Duel!" they both cried.

"I'll start off!" said the Instructor, "One defense monster and a card behind it! That's all!"

"Fine!" said Kenshin, "Draw!"

He drew his card after the Instructor's cards materialized. Looking at his hand, he chose his card.

"I play the spell, Monk Stealth Trick! This card allows me to pay five hundred Life Points in order to add one of my Monk cards into hand hand!"

Kenshin: 3500

Instructor: 4000

He looked through his deck, and chose his card.

"Here's my card! Monk Fighter (1300/1000)!" he yelled.

The monster that appeared was a muscle-ridden human with a white hair and a bowl cut. He wore brown clothes, and looked angry, but ready to protect his master.

"My Monk protects me from damage in battles involving him! Now get ready...for his Apprentice Fist!"

The Fighter ran towards the face-down monster and struck it, revealing the terror beneath the card.

"Sangan." said the Instructor simply, "I'll get a monster from my deck due to his effect. The monster must have fifteen hundred or less attack points, though. I choose..."

He looked through his deck, glancing at every card.

"Ah!" he declared, "The card I want is here! Hell's Jewel!"

While Kenshin looked confused, the man shuffled his deck and placed the new card in his hand.

"We-ll...I guess I'll end my turn with two face-down cards. You're go, teacher." said Kenshin.

"My move!" cried the Instructor. "And by the way, you may call my Mr. Moe."

Kenshin started to snicker, but stopped when Mr...Moe...glared at him.

"I summon Hell's Jewel(0/0)!" A regular diamond appeared, seven feet tall and wide. It had a demonic aura surrounding it, letting Kenshin know that it was there for trouble.

"Ummm...Hell's Jewel, sir?" Kenshin still was confused, but Mr. Moe looked excited.

"This card copies the effect of one monster when it enters play, and has an effect of it's own! Whenever it attacks a monster, or is attacked, the opposing monster is killed instantly!" He grinned widely.

"Yeah...so? It'll only be around for one turn..."

"I don't think so! This is because my face-down card was the spell card...Heart of Clear Water!" He grinned.

"Damn!" swore Kenshin, "Now I can't kill your monster, so long as it has less than thirteen hundred attack points!"

"That's right! Now go, Hell's Jewel! Finish his Monk off!"

Kenshin stopped frowning and started laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" screamed Mr. Moe.

"You." said Kenshin. His face turned serious.

"Go, face-down card!" declared Kenshin, "Rising Energy!"

Mr. Moe looked worried for a second, then started laughing.

"I'm sorry boy!" he laughed, "But it matters not how strong your Monk is! It'll still be destroyed by my monster's effect!"

"Heh heh heh...did I ever say I was using it on Monk Fighter?"

Mr. Moe then realized what was going on. "Damn!" he swore, as Kenshin discarded a card from his hand and had Hell's Jewel have it's invincibility destroyed.

"Well...I...can...can still...still...kill your Monk!"

Kenshin grinned again, "I don't think so! Go...Lone Wolf! Now my monster cannot be destroyed in battle, or by card effects!"

"Damn!" he swore again (Mr. Moe)

Kenshin: 3500

Mr. Moe: 4000

"Now it's time to end this!" declared Kenshin, drawing his card. "Go...Monk's Stealth Trick! I believe you remember it's effect!"

He searched trough his deck for the card he wanted, and played it.

"Monk Fighter (1300/1000)!" he declared, "But that's not all! I make my newest Monk a sacrifice...to special summon...Master Monk (1900/1000)! But that's not all! Go, Premature Burial!"

Kenshin: 2200

Mr. Moe: 4000

"I bring back Monk Fighter (1300/1000), whom I sacrifice to special summon...Master Monk (1900/1000)!"

His Master Monk (s) Were similar to Monk Fighter, except they had more muscles, and their hair was not in a bowl-cut, but in a long, flowing format. They, too, glared at Mr. Moe, and he shook non-stop.

"Monk Fighter...his Hell's Jewel, if you would?"

The Jewel didn't stand a chance against the Monk. It shattered into thousands of pieces, and the Master Monks got ready for _their _turn.

"Master Monk has a rare ability." explained Kenshin, "He can attack twice...during the same battle phase."

No one knew for sure, but some people claimed that they heard Mr. Moe utter a small scream when his Life Points went down to zero. Kenshin, himself, never told anybody. But one thing's for sure. Kenshin surpassed his fear that day, and got into Duel Academy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the shadows of the stands, a long-haired woman, her hair black as night, slimed as Kenshin finished off Mr. Moe.

"A great Sacrifice to the Gods..." said she. Laughing, she turned away, vanishing into the shadows.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _It's my Turn! Go, Polymerization!_

_Kenshin Menzuro, after making it into duel academy, is held off getting into the boat by an odd boy dressed in purple! This boy claims to be the master of fusion, so Kenshin might have to use a fusion of his own to beat him! And by the way...he only has fifteen minutes until the boat leaves without him!_

Author's Note: I'm available most of the time for dueling over AIM. Just ask me through a review or message, and I'll give you my Screen Name.


	2. It's My Turn! Go, Polymerization!

1

Chapter Two

It's my Turn! Go, Polymerization!

If you think about it, the main character of a story usually has bad luck and always ends up having trouble. Take this day for Kenshin Menzuro for example. The day of the boarding for Duelist Academy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Osiris Red, huh...I expect myself to be in Obelisk Blue by the time the first semester is over!" This was, of course, said by Kenshin Menzuro to himself. Out loud, though.

"The ship will board in one hour! Please do anything you wish until then!"

Kenshin went off to get lunch.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"When...another fifteen minutes and I wouldn't be early..." Kenshin panted at his almost-misfortune.

"Are _you _Kenshin Menzuro? Osiris weakling?" called a voice.

"Who's there? And calling me a weakling, no less!" replied Kenshin.

"I am just and Obelisk Blue duelist. You may call me...Doctor. Yes, that's a good name." Doctor looked pleased with himself.

"I don't care who you are anymore! Now let me on the boat!"

Doctor was blocking Kenshin's way onto the boat, and, as it's impossible to miss, he was getting pissed off about it.

"I believe the only way you will be allowed on the boat..." he took out his own duel disk and put it on, "Is to beat me in a duel!"

"Fine!" Kenshin copied him, putting on his duel disk and inserting his deck, watching the Life Point counter go up to four thousand.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both cried at once.

Kenshin: 4000

Doctor: 4000

"I'll start this off!" stated Kenshin, as he drew his sixth card, "Go! Chu-Ske The Mouse Fighter (1200/0)!"

A tiny mouse wearing a black belt appeared, all ready for a fight. His rage burned, showing mostly through the flames surrounding him.

"Ha! Weak!" said Doctor.

Kenshin ignored him, placing three cards into the spell and trap section of his duel disk. "Three face-down cards and I'm finished."

"Soon to be in more ways than one!" cried Doctor, as he drew a card. "First off, I play Branch, which allows me, when one of my fusion monsters is destroyed, to special summon one of the materials used to create it! Next off, a second Branch! is added to the field! Next off is my favourite card...Polymerization!"

The swirl of light took two of the cards from Doctor's hand and extracted the monsters form the cards. The monsters were Gaia, the Fierce Knight(2300/2100), and Curse of Dragon(2000/1500). Gaia's horse disappeared, leaving him with nothing to ride but...Curse of Dragon.

"Meet Gaia, the Dragon Champion (2600/2100)!" declared Doctor happily.

"Interesting." said Kenshin, "So you play with fusions?"

"I wouldn't call it 'playing'." said Doctor, "Gaia, finish Chu-Ske!"

"You really _are _and idiot, aren't you? I play my face-down card! Journey of Fate! The way it works it simple. I pay Life Points with a limit of two thousand. And the amount I pay is added to a Monk card of my choice! And by the way...Chu-Ske is a Monk card! I pay two thousand Life Points to increase his attack by two thousand (3200/0)! Now go! Finish off the Dragon Rider!"

Chu-Ske's fire got stronger and stronger...then he burst through and smashed Gaia to pieces, leaving blood on Chu-Ske's lips. He licked his lips, and went back to normal.

Kenshin: 2000

Doctor: 3400

"These effects only last for when I use them. Huh? What's going on?"

The reason Kenshin was saying this was because Gaia and the Dragon were suddenly coming back (2300/2100) (2000/1500).

"Did you forget about my Branch! cards?" said Doctor somewhat sweetly, his sunglasses gleaming and white lab coat shining, hood hiding his hair.

"To tell the truth? Yeah, I did."

"To bad I didn't. Gaia! Finish off the Mouse!"

Chu-Ske screamed when Gaia charged him down.

Kenshin: 900

Doctor: 3400

"Now my Dragon will attack you directly!"cried Doctor, clearly thinking that he'd won.

"Not so fast! Monk Spirit, activate!"

Doctor looked surprised. "What's that do?"

"It lets me get one Monk card from my deck and special summon it to the field in attack mode! But I can only use it when I have no monsters on my side of the field and have lost a Monk this turn!

"And the monster I choose is...Monk Fighter (1300/1000)!"

The Fighter appeared, as usual, with his white hair in a bowl-cut. His muscle-ridden body ready for a fight.

"Curse of Dragon, set him on fire!"

The Dragon did so, killing the Monk, but leaving Kenshin's Life intact, due to Monk Fighter's effect to keep him from damage in battles involving him.

"You move." said Doctor, finally.

Kenshin looked at the top of his deck and frowned. He had two cards in his hand and one face-down card. He had to draw one certain card in order to win...one card...to summon a powerful beast.

_Well...there's no use in stalling... _he thought, and he drew.

"Reveal face-down card!" cried Kenshin, "My own copy of...Polymerization! And I'll use it to fuse...the three Master Monks in my hand!"

The three Monks joined hands and started chanting. The sound of their chanting grew louder and louder until it was to much for Doctor to bear. When the chanting finally stopped, there stood a Monk surrounded by shining light, who stood about ten feet tall and was far more muscle-bound than Master Monk. This was...Monk Lord (2400/2400).

"What's so special about him?" asked Doctor.

"Heh heh heh..." laughed Kenshin, "The special thing about him...is that he gets to attack five times a turn!"

"Say _what_?" cried Doctor.

"But there's a draw-back. In three turns my Monk Lord will be destroyed, and I will lose Life Points equal to the amount of times he attacked times 500. Also, when he does damage to your Life Points, that is halved. But let's see if I can do something here...attack number one!"

The Monk put his hands in a prayer-like way, and sent off a beam of light that blasted Gaia to bits.

Kenshin: 900

Doctor: 3350

"Attack number two!"

The Monk then did the same to the Curse of Dragon, leaving nothing but ash.

Kenshin: 900

Doctor: 3150

"And now three and four!"

_Doctor must've felt that one..._ thought a woman with long hair, which was black as night.

Kenshin: 900

Doctor: 750

"And now the last one!"

Doctor screamed out in pain (not physical pain. More like the 'pain of loss'.) And feel to the ground as his Life Points reached zero.

Kenshin: 900

Doctor: 0

The Lady wearing black smiled like before. "Not all of your enemies will be as weak as those two were...Kenshin Menzuro..." as she said this, she disappeared again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _A Friendly Match?_

_Kenshin has made it to Duelist Academy, but everyone looks down on him for being an Osiris Red! He's already made a small name for himself, but in order to get a nickname, he must beat someone in Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue! Being overconfident as usual, he plays a friendly-looking girl who spoke to him once before!_

Author's Note: Hi again. I'm going to but a 'cards played so far' guide at the mark of five reviews from different people. In other words, when five people review my story. Please R&R!


	3. A Friendly Match?

1Author's Note: The duels will be getting longer shortly. Also, there are a few new characters introduced in this chapter, and a two formerly unnamed characters will get their names.

Chapter Three

A Friendly Match?

Kishinki looked through her cards, and glanced behind her at a noise. Her silver hair swinging in synchronization with her Obelisk Blue uniform, she gave a clam glance to the black-haired person in her doorway.

"Hello Kishinki." said the woman, her black eyes looking darker than usual in the darkness, and her black dress and black gloves near-invisible

in the darkness.

"Hello 'I'." replied Kishinki, her eyes going back to her cards. "What is it?"

'I', as it turned out she was called, smiled, "Always have to know everything, don't you, Kishinki?"

"I need to know all of the details of all of my jobs."

"Heh." 'I' looked at her gloved hands, "Well, it's an admirable trait. Anyways, you have to make it so that new Osiris Red, Kenshin something, duels you to get a Title Name of his own. He has a strong dueling spirit, and we need strong dueling spirits...you know that...right, 'Z'?"

"Yes Ma'am." said Kishinki...'Z'...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So this is my room?" asked Kenshin to the two other boys in his room.

One boy, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and duel disk on his arm...cards on his bed, as well, looked at him, and said, "_Our_ room. Don't forget that. _And _don't bug me when I'm making my deck better."

"Hah hah!" said the other boy, green-dyed hair with blue eyes, duel disk hidden from view somewhere, "Don't worry kid!" He was talking to Kenshin, apparently, "He was like that when I came in too! Name's Justin Maker, nice to meet'cha! The attitude guy's name is Moon. Edward Moon. What's your name?"

"I'm...uh...Kenshin Menzuro...nice...uh...to meet you. Hey...do you wanna duel? You know...to test each other's strength?"

"Sure!" said Justin, "Lemme just get my cards..."

He started throwing his dresser practically apart, and Kenshin dumped his stuff on his bed while waiting, and looked around. The room was a bunk bed with three bunks, and the walls of the room were painted red. There was a desk, made out of something like cherry-wood, and there was a wooden floor with a carpet on it. There were also three dressers, all in separate parts of the room.

"You go on without me!" said Justin, still looking, "I'll meet'cha there!"

" 'Kay!" said Kenshin, and he left to the duel area.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Duel Dome of the Osiris Reds, Kenshin waited there for ten minutes before Justin finally made it there.

_How could he lose something and take more than ten minutes to find it...on the first day? Oh, well..._ Those were his thoughts.

"Let's duel!" declared Justin.

Kenshin: 4000

Justin: 4000

"I'll go first!" Justin drew his sixth card as he said this. "I start off with a spell card! This spell card is known as...Creator's Judgement! When I play this, I flip a coin. If it's heads, I can pay half of my Life Points to Special Summon any monster from my deck. But if it lands up tails, you get to do the effect I just mentioned. Now I flip!"

He took out a coin and flipped it, causing some tension in the air. And it ended up...

"Heads." said Justin, "And the monster I Special Summon is...The Creator (2300/3000)!"

Kenshin: 4000

Justin: 2000

A huge beast made of what seamed to be solid gold came up from the ground and glared down at Kenshin.

Kenshin gulped. "N-nice to meet you..." he said.

Justin laughed, "I'm not done yet. I also summon...The Creator Incarnate(1600/1600)! Then I use his effect to sacrifice him to Special Summon...The Creator (2300/3000)! Next I'll discard a card from my hand to use The Creator's effect and bring back The Creator Incarnate! Then I use his effect again and Special Summon The Creator (2300/3000)!"

Kenshin just stared. _How am I gonna get out of this one?_

"It's your turn." Justin grinned when he said this.

"Okay! Draw!" Kenshin drew his sixth card. Then he realized something. _Although Justin may have three of that monster, it only has twenty-three hundred attack points! And they're in attack mode! So if I can get one monster out with more attack points than one The Creator..._

"I play..."

"Stop this duel right now!" yelled a voice.

"Huh?" exclaimed the two children together.

A woman stood there, dressed in the Yellow of Ra Yellow, a stern look on her face, which made her blond hair look bad.

"Kenshin Menzuro must report to his 'Academy Name' exam right now! You," she pointed at Justin, "May return to your room. That is all."

"Aw man." complained Justin, "Well...duel 'ya later?"

"Okay!" said Kenshin, looking excited and depressed at the same time, "I'll see you at the room later!"

"See 'ya!" called Justin, running back to 'the room'.

"I hope so." whispered his friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Choose. Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue. We will choose the duelist, you just choose the dorm."

This was a teacher speaking to Kenshin.

Kenshin stared for a second, then said, "Obelisk Blue."

The teacher just stared at him, then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Bring in Kishinki Nowabaga then." A teacher to the left of this male one nodded and went off to get the said student.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kishinki looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"You're the one who was...erm...practicing your draw!"

"And you were the one who saw me! Your name is...Kishinki, right?"

The looked at each other, and Kishinki grinned. "You know, the teachers can't here us now, so I'll tell you something. The game we're about to play is called a Darkness Game, also known as a Shadow Game. When you or I lose, we must play a Penalty Game...or 'Punishment Game', given to us by the winner. When I win, you will offer your life as a Sacrifice to the Gods!" She laughed.

"I'm sorry...Darkness Game? Punishment Game? Sacrifice to the Gods? You're not making much sense. Did you not get a lot of sleep or something?"

"Never mind that." Her face turned serious, "You will now face my power! Let's duel!"

Kenshin: 4000

Kishinki: 4000

Shadows then started appearing, until the entire playing field was covered with Darkness.

"I'll start!" declared Kenshin, ignoring the Shadows. "And what I start with is...Monk's Secret Training Ground! This is a field spell which gives all of my Monks an extra three hundred attack points! Also, during each of my standby phases, I get two hundred Life Points for every Monk I have on my side of the field! Now I summon...Monk Fighter (1600/1000)!"

The familiar muscle-bound Monk appeared, his white bowl-cut still there. He glared at Kishinki and got ready to fight.

"Two cards face-down and that's all." finished Kenshin.

The girl calmly drew her new card, "One face-down monster and two face-down spells or traps, and it's your turn."

_Playing defense? _Thought Kenshin.

"I draw...and summon...Monk Fighter(1600/1000)! Then I sacrifice one to Special Summon...Master Monk(2200/1000)! My Monk Figther then attacks your defense monster!"

The monster revealed to be Old Vindictive Magician(450/600). The Magician had golden armour on and an emerald staff in his hands. He destroyed Master Monk before getting killed himself.

"Old Vindictive Magician...destroys one monster on the field when he's flipped face-up. I chose your Master Monk, of course. Is it my turn now?"

Kenshin started sweating. "Yeah."

"I draw. Now your death comes one turn closer by one turn..."

_To be continued..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _The Stronger Monk!_

_With Kishinki, also known as 'Z' for some reason, taking control of the duel turn after turn, Kenshin doesn't know what to do. No matter what card he draws, it doesn't seem to help. He must do what few other people care to do, now, and make his monsters even stronger than before._

Author's Note: Hullo again people. As I said last chapter, I will post a 'Cards Played So Far' guide when I get reviews from five different people. What I forgot to mention is, that I'll, after posting that guide, post which cards were played in a chapter after the chapter is finished. Their effects, levels, attributes, etc. will also be typed down. Thank you for your time!


	4. The Stronger Monk

1

Chapter Four

The Stronger Monk

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Legendary Shadows...

_Hey. It's me, Kenshin. I had just had to go through a bunch of duels to make it to Duelist Academy, and when I finally got to my dorm, Osiris Red, I got into a duel with one of my roommates, Justin Maker. When he had summoned forth his three copies of 'The Creator', a teacher called me in for the 'Academy Nickname' test. If I win, I'll be known throughout the school as whichever name I choose! But since it's a Shadow Game, if I lose...I die. I managed to get my field card out, as well as a Master Monk, but my opponent, Kishinki Nowabaga, destroyed him with the 'Old Vindictive Magician'. Now what do I do? It's her turn, and I'm ready to win!_

Kenshin took a deep breath and watched as Kishinki drew her new card.

Kenshin: 4200

Kishinki: 4000

He glanced at the field. He had Monk's Secret Training Grounds, was currently giving his Monk Fighter a 300-point boost (1600/1000). Besides those two cards, he had two face-down cards, as well as one card in his hand. Kishinki, on the other hand, had four cards in her hand and two face-down cards. It was her second turn now.

"I'll summon one of my favourite monsters. Go! 7 Coloured Fish (1800/800)!"

The creature that appeared was a giant 8-foot-long fish covered in a rainbow of colours. It had fierce jaws and an angry look in it's eyes.

Kenshin just stared. _That's a pretty old monster. I wonder if she plans to fuse it with something else later on, or something..._

"Next off, my Fish will have a bit of a power-up, with MalevolentNuzzler! This card will give my Fish a 800-point increase!"

Kenshin's eyes widened in fear as the Fish's attack points grew to twenty-five hundred. As strong as the Dark Magician owned by The King of Games, Yuugi Mutou.

"That's not all. My two face-down cards will activate as well. First of is Skull Invitation, so now we loose Life Points when our own cards are sent to the grave. Three hundred Life Points, to be exact. My other card is Offerings to the Doomed, which'll destroy your monster if I skip my next battle phase." Kishinki concluded her mini-speech by activating all of the said cards.

When the Offerings was activated, Monk Fighter suddenly was dragged down by the hands and claws of many dead creatures, and a dark mist appeared, which took away Life Points from both Kishinki and Kenshin.

Kenshin: 3900

Kishinki: 3700

"Now my Fish...attack him directly!"

Kenshin screamed as voices with no accompanied bodies laughed.

_This...actually hurts! _Is what he thought as the Fish's fangs drew blood.

Kenshin: 1400

Kishinki: 3700

"I end my turn." declared Kishinki.

"My...my draw!" said Kenshin, drawing his new card, bringing his hand up to two cards.

"I play Monk's Stealth Trick!" he said, "This will allow me to get a Monk from my deck at the cost of five hundred Life Points!"

He searched through his deck, then screamed as Skull Invitation took extra Life from him.

Kenshin: 600

Kishinki: 3700

He was barely standing, and it was only his third turn! _I...haven't lost yet! Wait...I can't speak! Where's my voice? Am I...frozen in pain...or even fear? Is this it? Have I lost? Have I..._

"Make your move!" Kishinki called impatiently.

"F-fine...I play Monk Healer in attack mode (1100/800)!"

The monster that appeared was a bald, muscle-less version of Monk Fighter, wearing a priest's robe and uttering some sort of chant. He had three hundred extra points due to Monk's Secret Training Ground.

"During each of my turns, I can heal my Life Points by fifteen hundred by discarding a card from my hand."

He discarded a card from his hand, Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter, and took three hundred damage at the same time as he gained fifteen hundred.

Kenshin: 1800

Kishinki: 3700

"Next I play...my face-down card, Pot of Greed! I now draw two cards from my deck!"

He drew his cards and whimpered a bit at the damage.

Kenshin: 1500

Kishinki: 3700

"I now...activate Malevolent Nuzzler...giving my Healer seven hundred extra points...(1800/800)...now I won't lose even if you attack him...then I end my turn..."

"My turn!" declared Kishinki. "I skip my draw, due to Offerings of the Doomed, and then attack your monster with Fang of Death!"

Kenshin wiped the defeated look off of his face and flicked his wrist, revealing his face-down card. "Go, Rising Energy! Now I discard Monk Fighter from my hand to increase my monster's attack by fifteen hundred for one turn (3300/800)!"

The Monk made a few quick hand signs and sent a beam of light at the 7 Coloured Fish, finishing it off.

Kenshin: 900

Kishinki: 2300

"I play Dark Core, removing your monster from the game by discarding one card from my hand."

Kenshin: 600

Kishinki: 1700

"Now I play Forbidden Strike! As long as this continuous spell remains on the field, the monster I name is forbidden to attack! I choose...Master Monk! It's your turn now."

Kenshin's heart pumped as he looked at his duel disk. There _was _actually a card in his deck that could help him. It was a very rare card, and now would be the best time to play it.

_Here goes nothing..._ he thought.

"DRAW!" he yelled this one word with all of his might. Looking at his card, he played it in his duel disk.

"Go...Monk's Renewal of Faith! This is a rare spell card that can be activated when I have any number of Monks in my Graveyard! When played, I can draw a card for every Monk in my Graveyard. But in three turns, I take damage equal to the number of cards I drew times three hundred. Now let's see how many cards I draw..."

The spirits of all of Kenshin's lost Monks came onto the field, each with a key in his hand. They then each took the key they held and placed it on their hearts, turning it. Chu-Ske, the two Monk Fighters, Master Monk, and Monk Healer each gave Kenshin one card, for a total of six.

"Now I play Monk Healing Magic! This card allows me to heal my Life Points by one thousand points!"

Kenshin: 1000

Kishinki: 1700

"Now I summon my third and final Monk Fighter (1600/1000)! But he won't be here for long! I'll sacrifice him to Special Summon Master Monk (2200/1000)!"

Kenshin: 700

Kishinki: 1700

Kishinki laughed. "Have you forgotten? You can't attack with Master Monk due to my 'Forbidden Strike'!"

"I haven't forgotten. I now sacrifice Master Monk...to Special Summon...Monk Sage!"

The muscle-ridden Master Monk disappeared into the light he cast and allowed another creature onto the field. This creature looked like Master Monk with his long hair and muscle-bound body, but his hair was a golden colour, and he held a twisted oak-staff. He also has a claming presence to his figure. (1000+300/1000)

"He's still weak!" declared Kishinki.

"He's enough! I now use the said effect, activating a spell strait from my deck! The spell card...Monk's Revenge! This card gives you damage equal to the number of Monks in my graveyard times one hundred! And I count eight!"

Kenshin: 400

Kishinki: 900

"No..." whispered Kishinki.

"Now Monk Sage! Use Magic Strike of the Ancients!"

The Monk pointed his staff towards Kishinki, lighting her up and allowing Kenshin to see the fear in her eyes.

Kenshin: 400

Kishinki: 0

The shadows dissipated and allowed Kenshin to take a relieved breath. He then walked over to Kishinki, who was shaking badly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Give me the punishment. I have made it so the teachers think they saw our duel, except without the Shadows and the dialogue. So now that I'm sure you're happy...please, give me the punishment."

Kenshin thought for a moment. _She wanted to kill me. And even though she's acting brave...I know she's scared. I can't just make her die...what kind of punishment should I inflict on her?_

"Tell me what a 'Sacrifice to the Gods' is. As well as why you targeted me." he finally decided.

Kishinki nodded, and started to speak. But she stopped as soon as a knife flew from the rafters and entered her neck. Blood spewed form the wound, and she wiggled around a bit. Then she lay there, dead.

_What's going on here? _Thought Kenshin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No one suspected him with the murder of Kishinki Nowabaga. They also ignored it somewhat, as if it never happened. They wanted to keep it quiet for a reason, Kenshin could see that. He decided to think about it later and get on with the ceremony of obtaining his name.

"I am...the Monk Fighter of Duelist Academy!" he called this out into the microphone he was given to announce his title. Thousands of fellow students...duelists...stood beneath him. One less than there would have been the day before.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _Odd Classes_

_Seeking a break from dueling, Kenshin decides to refuse all duels for a while and focus on his classes. What kind of classes does a dueling school have, anyways?_

Author's Note: No dueling in the next chapter. I hope you liked my new cards for this chapter though. Please R&R!


	5. Odd Classes

1

Chapter Five

Odd Classes

"Give me the punishment."

"This is a Shadow Game."

"I-I'm frozen...is it in pain...or in fear?"

"Make your move."

"Let's duel!"

"DRAW!"

"I'm not done yet!"

"Monk Fighter!"

"Now it's my turn...and you're one turn closer to your death."

"A Sacrifice to the Gods?"

"You may call me Mr. Moe."

"Yes...Doctor is a fitting name."

"Ken...ke...p..."

"Monk's Secret Training Grounds!"

"Kenshin...wke...up...cl..."

"I won't lose!"

"How am I going to win?"

"Hell's...Jewel, sir?"

"KENSHIN! WAKE UP! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR CLASS!"

Kenshin woke with a start, and looked around to see his friend, Justin Maker. Edward Moon, his other roommate, not much of a friend, was gone.

"You were twisting in your sleep." explained Justin, "And class is gonna start soon. You better get ready, we have history first."

He exited the room then, leaving Kenshin to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The King of Games, Yuugi Mutou, then used this card, 'Kuriboh', to make a perfect defense against Seto Kaiba's 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'. Of course, this move was only legal back then. Now the rules have been revised so that Kuriboh can only make up to five copies of itself..."

Kenshin listened only slightly at Mr. Moe's history lesson.

_It's the first day. And they're already shoving information into our brains? Well, trying to. I already know most of this stuff. I mean, these guys are heroes. Why can't we learn something new...like each other's names..._

The classroom was a huge area, with seats arranged like stands for students to sit. There were three sections. The 'Blue' section, for Obelisk Blues. The 'Yellow' section, for Ra Yellows. And the 'Red' section, where Kenshin was, for Osiris Reds. Mr. Moe stood in the front of the room with a board and a stick as a pointer. He was using the pointer to show the students the pictures of the cards he named.

"And now we will go over the duel of..."

Kenshin put his head down on his desk.

_This is gonna be a long day..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So 'Z' lost?"

"Yes master." The lady with long black hair, named 'I', appeared, talking to a shadowed figure.

"And you disposed of her? Why?"

"The Monk Fighter of Duelist Academy, as Kenshin Menzuro is now called, asked her why she played a Darkness Game with him, and what a 'Sacrifice to the Gods' is."

"Good. Then you did the right thing. More importantly, is 'Y' ready with his deck yet?"

"He will attack Kenshin's friend Justin Maker as soon as we learn more about his deck."

"Hmmm...you know...if Justin manages to beat 'Y', I'll have to come up with a new plan. Or, I would...If I didn't already have my next few back-up plans ready for action." The shadow-person grinned, "'X' and 'W' might want to play soon."

The woman named 'I' hid her expression, "Does Justin have a strong dueling spirit?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"What about their other roommate, Edward Moon?"

"..."

"So it's none of my business, master?"

"You better believe it. Now go! Get 'Y' ready for his match against Mr. Maker!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And if Watapon in attack mode is attacked by Kuriboh, how much damage is taken by the owner of Watapon?"

"One hundred." said a student.

"Good." replied the teacher who had asked the question.

_What's next? Baking cookies in the shapes of Kuriboh?_

Obviously, Kenshin was still bored.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _Scourge of Hell!_

_In the depth of the night, while Kenshin sleeps, Justin Maker gets a challenge. The Master of Hell, who is known as 'Y', wishes to bring him to Hell with the Reaper he's known to use like a writer uses a pen..._

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one might be a bit more interesting, because Kenshin doesn't duel for once. (In a chapter where there _is _a duel...;) Please R&R!


	6. Scourge of Hell!

1

Chapter Six

Scourge of Hell!

Goshima grinned in the volcano he stood by, looking around. When he saw a perfect area of darkness, he waited there, and got his message ready to send.

" 'Y'." said a voice.

Goshima turned around. 'I' was there, dressed in the same black clothes as usual, her black hair darker in the night.

"Hello 'I'. I'm ready for my duel. Who's my opponent?" Goshima wore a devilish grin on his face.

"A young boy named Justin Maker. He plays a Creator deck. Some rumors are that his deck is part Heaven deck as well. Your deck should be the perfect opponent. After all, Heaven and Hell are opposites, right?"

Goshima widened his grin. "Let's watch Shinigami and the Grim Reaper all rise on this dark night."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin was lying in his bed, thinking.

_What's been going on? It's been about a week since I dueled Kishinki in that Darkness Game, and yet nothing else has happened. Maybe all of these weird events have stopped for good. Well, I hope nothing else bad happens..._

Finishing his thoughts, he fell asleep calmly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Midnight, Osiris Red Dorm 12 of 12

A small sound in the darkness awoke Justin Maker with a start.

_Eh? My PDA? Wait...this is a duel challenge! "Meet me on the forest's edge right now, it is requested that you bring no one with you. Make sure you bring your deck and duel disk, though." _

Without any further ado, Justin left the room, making no sounds. He was also feeling thankful that this was one of the nights he was to tired after class to change from his school uniform. The red blazer was better than pajamas, after all.

00000000000000000000000000000000

A man dressed in black was waiting for him. He had a long, black robe on to be exact. His hair was hidden by the hood he wore, and there was a scythe leaning by his side.

"So you've come." he said, standing up from the rock he was sitting on, "I've been waiting for you. Now, if you'd mind getting ready for our game..." He folded up his left sleeve to reveal a duel disk, although not like any Justin had ever seen. The edges were scythe-shaped, and it was black as night. There was also some blue on it, although a different shade than the normal Duel Academy one that Justin had.

"I'm ready! Let's duel!"

"My name is Goshima, by the way. You may also call me...'Y'!"

Justin: 4000

Goshima: 4000

"I'm first!" declared Justin, drawing a card. "I summon The Creator Incarnate (1600/1600) and set two face-down cards! Next off, the Creator Incarnate will be sacrificed to special summon...The Creator (2300/3000)!"

When the small human-sized golden creature appeared, and the two cards behind it, it vanished and gave way to a bigger and stronger golden creature. Justin's favourite card, The Creator.

"And then it's my turn. I'll play the field spell...Shinigami Realm!"

When he said that, a giant wasteland-like area appeared, with skulls everywhere. Justin could see the throne, where the Shinigami King would normally sit, near Goshima, as if he could sit down on it.

"When I activate this card, I also activate something of my own powers! I call forth...a Darkness Game!"

As Goshima said this, shadows rose from everywhere, making the night even darker.

"When this happens, we must finish our game. The loser must then play a Punishment Game, also known as a Penalty Game, inflicted upon them by the winner. For instance...when I win, you will become a Sacrifice to the Gods!"

Justin shuddered at Goshima's devilish grin. "Now what does 'Shinigami Realm' do?"

"I'm glad you asked. As long as Shinigami Realm exists on the field, I can pay five hundred Life Points to special summon one 'Shinigami' from my deck. I must pay five hundred points every standby phase to keep this card in play, though. Also, a Shinigami can only survive two turns without Shinigami Realm. One more thing. All 'Devil' cards gain five hundred extra attack and defense points! That's all of my cards! Now I use the effect of Shinigami Realm to special summon...five Shinigami (1900+500/300+500 x5)!"

Five skeletons who were about nine-feet tall (but otherwise human-like) appeared onto the field, all wielding bone-scythes. The looked very angry. And strong.

"Hold on!" interrupted Justin, "You can only have three copies of a card in your deck!"

Goshima laughed, "That's true with most cards. But Shinigami's effect is that I can have of to twenty copies of him in my deck!"

Justin: 4000

Goshima: 1500

"And now!" continued Goshima, "My creatures of Hell...will crush you!"

"Not so fast!" Justin flicked his wrist, "I play Creator's Forest! When I activate this card, I'm allowed to negate all attacks against a card with 'Creator' in it's name for one turn. I must pay one hundred Life Points per negated attack, though.

Justin: 3500

Goshima: 1500

"Then I end my turn." declared Goshima calmly.

"My draw!" declared Justin. He frowned, "I switch The Creator into defense mode and I end my turn (2300/3000)."

Goshima drew, and smiled. "I sacrifice all five of my Shinigami...for Shinigami King (+500+500)!"

A Shinigami who looked very much like the other five then appeared. His body, though, was at least fifteen feet tall, and his scythe looked strong enough to take the souls of several people at once.

"He has a few effects. His first effect...is negating the damage that Shinigami Realm gives me. His second effect...is that his original attack is equal to the number of Shinigami in my graveyard times five hundred! He also has another effect...but you'll find that out later. Now I play...Shini-Slash! This spell gives one card with 'Shinigami' in it's name five hundred extra attack points, as well as the ability to deal damage through defense! These effects last until the end of my next turn. Now my King...attack (3500/3000)!"

The Shinigami King struck deep into The Creator with his giant scythe, turning him into mincemeat. Justin screamed when an edge of the scythe hit his shoulder, drawing blood.

Justin: 3000

Goshima: 1000

"I...I'm not dead yet!" declared Justin, "DRAW!"

As Justin drew his newest card, he just stared at it, and then realized what he had to do.

"I play...The Creator's Gamble! This is a new card that I just added to my deck! It allows me to flip a coin. If heads, I lose three thousand Life Points! If tails, though, all cards on the field are destroyed! Now...a flip!"

Both Goshima and Justin watch intently to see the result of the holographic coin that was 'flipped'. It then came to a stop. The result being...tails.

The Shinigami King just...blew up. He was then gone, along with the Shinigami Realm. Justin's face-down card went with them.

"And now I summon...The First Tree (1000/1000)!"

A tree appeared, it's leaves glowing dangerously and it's roots being used as legs so it could walk.

"Attack with Leaf Judgement!"

Goshima screamed, his Life Points depleting. Justin gave a sigh of relief.

Justin: 3000

Goshima: 0

Justin was just about to give Goshima his Penalty Game...when a gunshot ran through the night. The bullet entered Goshima's skull, his face with a look of surprise. Justin screamed when he saw him fall, his scream attracting all of Osiris Red.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _Tag Challenge, Part One_

_As Justin is in shock after seeing the person he had just beaten in a duel murdered before his eyes, Kenshin needs a different partner for the challenge he is about to face. Who would expect that he chooses Edward Moon, and that he actually accepts?_

Author's Note: I hoped you readers like this chapter, although I didn't really. As a side note, Shinigami are also known as Reapers. Just wanted to clear up any confusion. I'm still available for AOL Instant Messenger duels. Just ask me my screen name and I'll tell you through a message. Well, please R&R!


	7. Tag Challenge, Part One

1

Chapter Seven

Tag Challenge, Part One

When Kenshin first heard the scream, he thought it was his imagination. Then he saw that Edward was at the door, getting ready to leave.

"Wazzgoin'on?" asked Kenshin, his words all in a jumble.

"Please repeat that in a more civilized manner." said the pale young boy.

"What's going on?" asked Kenshin, after clearing his throught.

"Ah, so that's what you said. Well, it seems that someone has let out a scream, and it seems that Justin isn't here." Edward left after saying all of this.

Kenshin looked at the bottom bunk where Justin would normally be, from his middle bunk. _He's right! Justin's gone! But wait...that scream...it couldn't be...!_

He quickly got dressed and left to the forest where the scream probably came from.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he got there, the first thing he saw was a huge crowd of students. No teachers were there yet. Peeking over some students, he saw a man's corpse. The man was dressed in a black robe, and there was a duel disk on his arm, as well as a scythe next to him. Kenshin could make out a bullet hole on the man's temple. Justin was near the body, shaking. His duel disk was on his arm, and there were cards there. For Kenshin, it looked like the end of his duel against Kishinki.

"Justin!" called Kenshin, "Did you duel and beat this man?"

His voice was lost in the noise that the crowd was making. He looked to his left, and a teacher was coming with a blanket in his hand. He covered Justin with the blanket, shooed the crowd of students away.

"There's nothing for you students to see here!" called the teacher, "I, Kenneth Nishimoto, advise that you all go back to your dorms _immediately._" The students backed away at the force of his words, and

started back to their dorms. Edward was nowhere to be seen, so Kenshin walked back alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Kenshin got back to the dorm, he saw that Edward wasn't back yet either. He sighed, and looked at the clock. It was twenty-five minutes past midnight. Saturday was the next day, so it didn't matter much. He quickly changed back into his pajamas, and went to bed, leaving the red Osiris Red blazer hanging over the railing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day...

Kenshin woke up at about eight o'clock in the morning, and, as he was getting up...hit his head of Edward's bunk. Hard.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed, and flinched when he thought he would hear Edward yelling at him for 'disturbing his peaceful rest'. But no yelling came. Instead, Edward's bunk was empty.

_Maybe he left earlier? _Thought Kenshin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later, Kenshin was wandering around campus, bored. With no one allowed to visit Justin, wherever he was, and no other friends, Kenshin was a bit lonely...

"Hey." said a voice.

Kenshin looked to see two green eyes staring at him.

"Ahh!" he jumped back, and then got angry.

"Don't scare me like that!" he scolded the boy.

The boy just smiled, and Kenshin saw that his hair was dirty blond. He was also wearing a Ra Yellow blazer, as well as a duel disk on his arm.

"What's up, Monk Fighter?" asked the boy.

Kenshin stared at him for a minute, and then remembered his title. "Oh...nothing much...I...uh...didn't catch your name..."

"Oh!" The boy seemed to have something click in his mind, "My name's Sen. Who cares about the last name, man? I mean, it's like...well, it like, doesn't matter and stuff. Yeah..." he had a dreamy look on his face, his eyes peaceful.

"Uh...yeah...nice to...uh...meet you, Sen. Well...I should probably get going now..."

He then left Sen in search of the Dueling Arena. When he was out of sight, Sen grinned.

"You can come out now, dude." he said to the bush next to him.

"Damn it Sen! My name is Ko, not 'dude'! You should know, being higher up then me... 'W'."

"Whatever, 'X'...Ko...whatever..."

Ko hit his own head. _How the hell is _he _my partner...I would rather have 'Y' or 'Z'...well, at least our decks contrast. The special decks...my brother and I...will crush Kenshin Menzuro!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Kenshin got to the dueling arena, he wasn't surprised to see two Ra Yellow students dueling. He saw that their names were below them.

_Some new addition?_ He thought.

Hayden: 2050

Kelsey: 1500

The boy, obviously Hayden, drew his next card. "I now sacrifice my Night Assailant (200/500) to summon...Jinzo (2400/1500)!"

The tiny assassin disappeared to make way for a cybernetic creature who had wires coming and going everywhere on his...her...its body. It glanced at Kelsey's two face-down cards and looked puzzled, but then shook the feeling off. It then stared at her face-down monster.

"Now he attacks with Cyber Energy Shockwave!"

The humanoid unleashed a ball of destruction which forced Kelsey's face-down monster up. It was a monster familiar to Kenshin. A normal human dressed in gold, with an emerald-tipped staff.

"You revealed Old Vindictive Magician (450/600)! Now say goodbye to Jinzo!"

Hayden frowned at this, and realized that he had no cards in his hand, as well as none on the field.

"My turn!" declared Kelsey. "I summon the Ancient Lamp (900/1400)! Next I use it's effect to special summon La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000)! Now...the both attack you directly, ending the duel!"

The Genie and it's lamp appeared, La Jinn made of Green smoke and the Lamp of gold. The both attacked together, making escape impossible for Hayden.

Hayden: 0

Kelsey: 1500

Hayden told Kelsey something that Kenshin believed to be a 'thanks for the game' or something. When they exited the field, two boys walked on. Both wearing Ra Yellow blazers. Kenshin was surprised that they were twins, and that one was...Sen.

Speaking of which, the latter started to speak. "Will, like...you come down Kenshin, dude? We wanna duel ya. So c'mon!"

Kenshin just stared, but then ran to the stairs and also down them. When he got to the field about four seconds later, Sen's companion was looking at his watch.

"Took you long enough. Now let's get ready. My name is Ko, Sen's partner and brother. Do you have a chosen partner?"

"Uh...what?"

Ko slapped his head. "You didn't tell him to bring a partner with him?"

Sen smiled that lazy smile again, "Dude...I like...forgot, 'X'."

'_X'? _Thought Kenshin, but before he could ask anything...

"There's no need. I'll be his partner."

All of the three duelists looked up to see none other than...Edward Moon standing there, Duel Disk ready.

"Edward!" exclaimed Kenshin, surprised, "You've come to help me!"

"Quiet, dork. I'm only doing this to test my new deck, as well as the special cards I've been given. Now let's get ready for a Tag Team Duel!"

Kenshin and Edward: 8000

Sen and Ko: 8000

"Let's duel!" All four said at once.

"I'm starting." said Ko, "I'll set two cards face-down, and I end my turn."

Kenshin was surprised. He had never seen someone do that on the first move. He shrugged off the odd feeling he had.

"My move, then! I'll set two cards face-down as well! But that's not all! Go, Monk's Stealth Trick! This card will allow me to pay five hundred Life Points to add a card with 'Monk' in it's name from my deck to my hand!"

As his Life Points fell, Edward suddenly yelled, "Idiot! Those are my Life Points too, you know!"

Kenshin glared at him, and continued choosing his card. When he chose it, he slammed it on his Duel Disk. "Go, Monk Healer (800/800)! Now I discard one card from my hand in order to gain fifteen hundred Life Points!"

Kenshin and Edward: 9000

Sen and Ko: 8000

Then Monk that appeared wore a simple robe, and had no visible muscles. He had his eyes closed this time, and was calm.

Ko suddenly started laughing. "You wouldn't want to waste anymore Life Points...can't you see? Look at the ground."

When Kenshin looked, what he saw was not pleasant. It was shadows creeping up, going faster and faster. Before he could do anything, there was a dome of darkness surrounding the playing field. Surrounding all of the players, it was a surprise that anyone could see in the darkness.

"A...Darkness Game...!" whispered Kenshin.

"Yes!" Laughed Ko, "Sen and I are not only known as Sen and Ko...but also the 'Senko Brothers'! Not only that...but 'W' and 'X'!"

Kenshin looked confused. "'W' and 'X'?"

Sen spoke up this time, "Dude...we're like...part of the Organization: Darkness. All the top twenty-six duelists, as well as the leader, of the Organization wield the powers of the Shadow Game. As well as this...the top twenty-six each have a letter of the alphabet as their codename! 'Z' and 'Y' have already left this world...with the Balanced Deck and the Shinigami Deck...well, our decks are, like, stronger, being, like, higher-up than them. And...you know what? When we work together...my cool brother and I...have never lost a duel. Like, never ever." HE laughed along with Ko.

Kenshin suddenly understood a few more things, but he wasn't going to let them distract him from his goal. Winning this game. "I play the Field Spell, Monk's Secret Training Grounds! This card will now grant me two hundred Life Points during each of my Standby Phases for every single Monk out on my side of the field. Also, all Monk cards gain three hundred extra attack points. I'm done now."

Monk Healer's attack points raised when the Training Grounds appeared. (1100/800)

"Well, like, it's my turn!" said Sen, "After drawing, I'll summon Grand Tiki Elder (1500/800), although he can't attack until the last person makes his move. That mean that it's your turn, Edward Moon."

Edward smirked, "You made a mistake allowing me to participate with Kenshin in this duel! I summon...Troop Dragon (700/800)!"

A small green dragon, fully equipped for a war, appeared on the field, sword drawn.

"What do you know? A small defense creature to block out one attack!" When Ko said this, he laughed.

"I never said he was in defense mode." said Edward, "He's in attack mode! Next I'll set two cards face-down, and I'll end my turn!"

"My move!" declared Ko, and he grinned. "You will now face my trap card! Go, Mask of Restrict!"

"No!" cried Kenshin. "That means...we can't sacrifice!"

Edward looked calm still. "We can still win. Now it's Kenshin's turn, correct?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _Tag Match, Part Two_

_With the inability to sacrifice monsters under any conditions, how can Edward and Kenshin get through this one? Meanwhile, Justin comes back! How did he get back to his room? He sees the duel of Kenshin, Edward, and the Senko brothers! _ _But a mysterious girl is also watching...one with an Osiris Red blazer on!_


	8. Tag Challenge, Part Two

1

Chapter Eight

Tag Challenge, Part Two

_Heya! Kenshin Menzuro here again!_ _I don't know whether or not you know, but if you don't, I'll tell you what's been happening. I just recently learned about this group of people known as Organization: Darkness. I also learned that each of the top twenty-six of this organization has a nickname that corresponds with a letter of the alphabet. It turns out that Kishinki, the girl I dueled for the Academy Nickname Exam, as well as a Reaper duelist that played against Justin last night, were both part of this organization. Anyways, I got a Tag Duel challenge from the Senko brothers, also known as 'X' and 'W'. With Justin's location unknown to me, I was somewhat lucky when Edward Moon showed up. But does he have to be so rude? Well, Edward and I were leading the game thanks to my Monk Healer, but Ko, also known as 'X', played a trap card which forbids us from sacrificing our monsters! And with no other way to play Master Monk...it seems like many cards in my deck...many strategies have been shut down. But Edward seems calm. He says that there's a way to win. I can't see what that way may be...and I know that Edward is a jerk...but I have to trust him!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The field of the Tag Team match looked like this: Kenshin, teamed with Edward, had Monk Healer (800 + 300/800) on the field in attack mode, as well as two face-down cards, and the field spell 'Monk's Secret Training Grounds', which was giving Monk Healer a 300-attack point boost. His partner, Edward, had Troop Dragon (700/800) in attack mode, as well as two face-down cards. Their enemies, the Senko brothers, had a field of one-face down card and Mask of Restrict, which was Ko, and Grand Tiki Elder (1500/800), which was Sen. Everyone was determined to win, except Sen, who...had one of his lazy grins on his face.

"My move!" shouted Kenshin, drawing his new card, "And during my standby phase, Monk's Secret Training Grounds gives me an extra two hundred Life Points!"

Kenshin and Edward: 9200

Senko Brothers: 8000

"Next," continued Kenshin, "I'll summon Monk Fighter (1600/1000) in attack mode! Now he attacks Grand Tiki Elder! Fist of the Apprentice Monk!"

The most popular card in Kenshin's deck appeared with new determination, his muscle-ridden body getting even more pumped up, due to Monk's Secret Training Grounds. His smashed trough the masked freak...er...Elder...with it's bare fists, crushing it.

Kenshin and Edward: 9200

Senko Brothers: 7900

"Now Monk Healer attacks directly!"

The Healing Monk put his fingers together, and chanted a spell. A beam of light went strait for Sen, getting ready to crush him.

Ko grinned. "Not so fast! I'll reveal my face-down card, Mask of Revenge! This card can only be activated when you've destroyed one of my or my partner's monsters during this battle phase, and attack again with the same or a different monster! I bring back the monster that was destroyed onto the original owner's side of the field with five hundred extra attack points! And best of all...your attack cannot stop due to my monster's determination for revenge!"

When Ko finally finished his speech, the Grand Tiki Elder (2000/800) popped back up onto Sen's side of the field, and crushed The Monk Healer.

"Damn it!" swore Kenshin.

Kenshin and Edward: 8300

Senko Brothers: 7900

"You should've known that he had a trap, idiot! Why did you attack?" When Edward yelled this at Kenshin, Kenshin's face grew red with anger.

"Well _you _didn't step in to help, now did you? You know? I don't even know why I agreed to let you help me!"

"Then I guess I won't need to protect you?"

"I never cower behind someone else!"

"Fine, then!"

"Fine!" As Kenshin said this last word, they both folded their arms and turned away from each other.

Sen smiled his lazy smile, "You dudes should like...not fight...'cause, like...we need to finish this, like, duel...I'll draw, and then I summon Shining Abyss (1600/1800), and I'll have it attack your Troop Dragon..."

The monster that appeared was a Sapphire-ish creature that was shining like...well, it was really bright. It focused some of the light on Troop Dragon, and shot a beam. The beam connected, sending Troop Dragon flying, smashing it to bits.

Kenshin and Edward: 7400

Senko Brothers: 7900

"Dude, I'll like, take out your Monk Fighter next...wait...didn't I just kill that Dragon?"

When Sen was about to call out his second attack, he noticed that there was another Troop Dragon on Edward's side of the field, this time in defense mode (700/800).

"Heh. I guess you guy's aren't as smart as I thought. When Troop Dragon is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of a battle, I can special summon another one from my deck, in attack mode or defense mode."

_Nice move. _Thought Kenshin, _Now he'll have another one when this one is destroyed. And if Sen destroys this Troop Dragon, we won't lose any Life Points because it's in defense mode._

"Like, whatever. I'll, like, continue by, like, killing Kenshin's Monk Fighter. And, like, since he doesn't get any damage...what's that?"

Kenshin had grinned, and revealed his face-down card. "Go! Rising Energy! This card allows me to discard one card from my hand, to the graveyard, in order to increase Monk Fighter's attack points by fifteen hundred for the duration of this turn (3100/1000)!"

When the Tiki Elder went up to crush the Monk Fighter, Monk Fighter counter attacked by dodging the fist of the Elder, and went for a jab in his stomach. The Elder clutched his stomach, and keeled over.

Kenshin and Edward: 7400

Senko Brothers: 6800

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh..."

Justin moaned as he got up, and realized that he was in his room, on his bunk. Back in Osiris Red.

_What's going on? _He thought. Then he lifted up his PDA. There was another message. It was only text though. It read:

To Justin Maker:

Kenshin Menzuro and Edward Moon are in a tag duel, it seems. They're dueling two Ra Yellows, and there is some sort of dome of darkness around them. I don't know what's going on, and I can't see the game. I thought, since you're Kenshin's friend, that you might know something about it.

Sincerely, Amy Takahashi

_This is just too weird. Last night I get into a Shadow Game with some guy who loves Shinigami...Reapers...and when I wake up, there's a message for me from some girl I've never heard of, saying that both dueling together against some Ra's in a Shadow Game as well. Something's up..._

With that, he left the room, making sure to get his duel disk on the way out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the rafters, an Osiris Red female stood. Her hair was (obviously dyed) red, and her duel disk was on her arm. She wore a worried look on her face, and she was gripping the railings as if they were what was keeping her alive. She was staring down at the duel field, which was, at the moment, covered in darkness and shadows.

_Please come, Justin-Kun... _She thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the duel, Kenshin was looking pleased with himself.

"Heh...nice one." said Sen, grinning, "But I've got good moves too. Wait...I can only end my turn..."

"My move, then." said Edward in a 'civilized' way, "I'll play the Cheerful Coffin, which allows me to discard up to three monsters from my hand. Now I play my spell card...Monster Reborn! This card will allow me to bring back a monster from my graveyard! Now marvel at my beast!"

When the Ankh was revealed, and then disappeared, everyone, save Edward, was surprised at what they saw. A gigantic white dragon, roaring as if it was to kill. It's white eyes...how they glared at Sen and Ko.

"So he's the one with the Legendary Dragon deck...I'm amazed...and it has the Blue-Eyes in it too...(3000/2500)." as Ko said this, he realized something. He had no face-down cards to protect them.

"Dragon...use the Burst Stream of Destruction attack! Annihilate his Shining Abyss!"

The Dragon launched a circular-shaped ball of energy at the Abyss, destroying it.

Kenshin and Edward: 7400

Senko Brothers: 5400

"Then I end my turn."

"My move, now!" declared Ko, "I set three cards face-down, and I end my turn!"

_Is this a bluff? _Thought Kenshin, _If not, why didn't he play those during his last move?_

"My draw!" said Kenshin, "And my Training Grounds increase my Life Points!"

Kenshin and Edward: 7600

Senko Brothers: 5400

"Next off," continued Kenshin, "I'll play Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards form my deck!"

He looked at his cards, and selected one.

"Next is Graceful Charity! I can now draw three cards, and then discard two!"

He picked three cards from his deck, and discarded two Monk Fighters from his hand. He then selected another spell card.

"My final drawing card is...Monk's Renewal of Faith! Now I draw one card for every Monk in my graveyard! But when three turns pass, I take damage equal to the number of cards I drew times three hundred! Now I draw three cards! One for Monk Healer, and one for each Monk Fighter! Now...go! Polymerization! I'll now fuse the three Master Monks in my hand together to create...Monk Lord (2400 + 300/2400)! This monster can attack five times per battle phase, but in exchange, when he's destroyed I lose life points equal to the number of times he's attack times five hundred! Also, he's destroyed in three turns. In addition, any damage he does to your Life Points is halved. Now...attack!"

Ko grinned, "Not so fast! Go, Mirror Force! Now, not only is your attack negated, but you also have all attack position monsters...destroyed! Now what?"

Kenshin grimaced. He had just gotten, not only Monk Lord, but the Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroyed. He was surprised, though, when he saw that Edward wasn't glaring at him.

"It's like, my move!" declared Sen, "And I, like, play the ritual spell card...Curse of the Masked Beast! Now I'll sacrifice an uncool card from my hand...the play this awesome card...The Masked Beast (3200/1800)! Now...he, like, kills your Troop Dragon!"

Even when his Dragon was killed, Edward still didn't get angry. He just stood there.

"It's, like, your move, man." finished Sen.

"I'll draw, and now end this duel." declared Edward.

"What?" said the other three, all surprised.

"I play the spell card...Dragon's Mirror! Now I remove all of the fusion materials of a Dragon Fusion monster from my the game from my graveyard...to fusion summon the Dragon! Now I remove the Three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 x3)...to play...the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!"

The dragon that appeared was yet again white, but this time there was one big difference. It had three heads instead of one. All power-packed for destruction.

"Now go...Ultimate Burst! Finish off that pathetic masked creature!" Edward finally displayed some emotion, grinning at his dragon's attack.

Kenshin and Edward: 7600

Senko Brothers: 4100

"But we're not dead yet!" yelled Ko, "We still have half of our life left!"

"No..." said Kenshin, "I'm sure one of Edward's face-down cards is..."

"Go!" declared Edward, Return of the Forgotten! Now all cards removed from play are returned to their original owner's graveyards! Next, I play...De-Fusion! This card will return my Ultimate Dragon back to my fusion deck...and bring forth...the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 x3)!

"Now go...triple Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Sen and Ko screamed as their Life Points reached zero.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin got there in enough time to hear the screams. He saw the Osiris Red, and spoke to her.

"Are you Amy Takahashi? What's going on?"

"Thank you for coming, Justin-Kun. Yes, I am Amy, and it seems the duel might be over. Let's hope that Kenshin and his partner won."

"Yeah." said Justin, as he watched the darkness fade...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time: _Proof of Love!_

_After a tiring Darkness Game, does Kenshin gt time to rest? No! He now has a challenge from a girl named Amy Takahashi, who is apparently...in love with him! Evidently, he did something for her in the past, and she fell in love with him when he did so. What's going on?_

Author's Note: I think this was my longest chapter. Yes, I'm sure it was. About ten pages long, I think. Anyways, two more (different) people need to review this story before I start putting the card guides in. Well, please R&R!


	9. Proof of Love!

1

Chapter Nine

Proof of Love!

As the shadows cleared, Justin Maker and Amy Takahashi watched intently.

Their thoughts were identical. _What's going to happen?_

To their great relief, the Life Point scores were below, showing who won.

Kenshin and Edward: 7600

Senko Brothers: 0

"Heh...nice one..." said Ko.

"You, like...had us wrapped around your fingers." said Sen.

"And now for the Penalty Game." said Edward, "You two must now go and leave this Academy...forever. Do to yourselves whatever your stupid organization would see fit."

Sen and Ko opened their eyes wide. "Wait a minute...are you...?" Ko started to ask this, but by the Sen had taken out a gun...and shot him.

Amy screamed when she saw this, but that wasn't the end. Sen then held the gun up against his head, smiled a lazy smile, and pulled the trigger.

That wasn't the weirdest part, though. Shadows suddenly rose up from the ground and engulfed the two corpses, along with all of the evidence.

"Kenshin-Sama! Edward-San! Are you two alright?" Amy yelled this, and Justin then acted like he was hit in the head.

_Why is she calling them Kenshin-Sama and Edward-San...when she was calling me Justin-Kun? I feel so unloved..._

Kenshin stared at Justin for a minute, but then looked at Amy. "Yes we are, thank you. And who are you?"

"You don't remember?" Amy seemed hurt, "You don't remember that cold, story night...six years ago?"

Kenshin thought for a second. _Cold, stormy night...six years ago...hey, wait a minute..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Six years ago...

"Outta my way, girly!" the boy who said this was about ten years old, his body a bit muscular. Behind him was a group of children, almost like a gang. Probably a gang, in fact. He was speaking to a girl when he said this, a girl who was blocking him from getting to a little kitten who was shivering in the falling rain.

"No! You'll hurt the cat again!" Her eyes burned with tears as she said this, the cat was already kicked once by the boy and the gang of other boys and girls behind him.

"I said...get out of my way!" The boy punched the girl in the face with his right hand, and she flew to the left, hitting her leg. The latter limb started to bleed.

"Stop it!" cried a voice, "Leave her alone!"

The bully turned around to see a boy there. He had black hair and pale skin. He was panting after running for a while in the rain. The look in his eyes...well, he was pretty angry.

"And what if I don't?" the bully apparently didn't have a taste for heroics.

"Then I'll fight you! HRAH!"

The boy lunged for the bully, everyone else moving out of the way so they can see the fight. The girl, seeing her chance, grabbed the cat and ran away. She turned back, though, when she was sure that the bullies couldn't catch her. The fight was still in view, the boy winning because of his speed.

"What's your name?" called the girl.

"Kenshin Menzuro! Soon to-be dueling lengend!" Then he stopped, as the bully got in a free shot on his chin...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_My chin smarts whenever I think about that...wait...could this be the girl from before? Wow...she's good...she managed to track me down! I can't believe it! _

"Uh...what's your name? I never really caught it before..."

"Oh!" said the girl, "My name's Amy Takahashi! I'm on orphan ever since my parents passed away three years ago..."

For the first time in the five minutes that they were talking, Kenshin noticed how lonely she was. Her red hair...was it that colour to commemorate the loss of her parents? Is her parents' death the reason that she searched for him?

"Kenshin Menzuro..." Amy started.

"Um...yes?" Kenshin waited to here what she had to say.

"I...love you!"

Justin and Edward just stared at Kenshin, watching him blush.

_Hey...with his red face and black hair...he kinda reminds me of...a black widow...damn...those spiders are so annoying! I remember that time when..._

Apparently Justin has ADD in his mind.

"I...erm...well, that is...I..." Kenshin was too flustered to even speak, it seems.

Edward raised an eyebrow, and left the room. _This conversation is beneath me._

"And now...to prove my love..." Amy ran towards the staircase and sprinted down, then entered the duel field and got her duel disk ready. "I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you'll go out with me next week! But if you win...I dunno...what _do_ you want?

Kenshin thought for a second. "I don't think I want any prize. That won't be required. Now...let's start!"

The both got their duel disks ready and shuffled their decks. Then their Life Points rose to four thousand.

"Let's duel!"

Kenshin: 4000

Amy: 4000

Kenshin wore a face of misery and woe when Amy drew her cards.

"I'll set one monster in defense mode, as well as one face-down card! Then it's your turn!"

The cards materialized just as Amy declared them, and she then smiled. "You're move, my love."

Kenshin just looked at the top of his deck. "I surrender." he said simply.

"SAY WHA?" Apparently, Amy was surprised.

"I can't do it. I don't want to beat you. I'll go out with you next week then? Okay. See you then." He then ran away from there as fast as he could.

"Well...I...had better be ready for my first date next week! Ooooh! I can't wait to tell all of my friends!" Amy seemed excited, and rushed off. So now the only one still there was Justin, who, after just staring at the empty dueling area for about thirty minutes, walked himself over to the Osiris Red Dorms. When he got there, Edward and Kenshin were already asleep, so he just plopped into bed with his Osiris Red blazer on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _VS The Enemy of the Monks!_

_The next member of Organization: Darkness is here, and she holds with her the ultimate enemies of the Monks! Her name being 'V' in and out of the job, (Vy out of the job, 'V' in the job) she's ready to use her powers to crush Kenshin once and for all!_

Author's Note: Thinking back, a better name for this chapter would have been 'Declaration of Love'. Anyways, the next chapter will feature cards that I've been working on for quite a while. I still haven't finished their effects to the word...but I can make one or two up on the fly. Anyways, please R&R!


	10. VS The Enemy of Monks!

1

Chapter Ten

VS The Enemy of the Monks!

"Vy. Can you hear me? It's 'I'."

A woman, dressed in a yellow blouse and blue jean-skirt, was lying on her bed. It was around three in the afternoon, and she was watching the TV. She turned over to her left and saw the woman dressed in black. 'I'.

"Hey there Greathe. Another duelist for me to beat?"

Greathe narrowed her eyes. "You must call me 'I'. I am your superior, so I can call you Vy, your real name, but it doesn't go both ways. Do you hear me?"

Vy was looking at her nails. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...I hear ya'. So do I have a job or what?"

"Yes. The duelist that you are to face has...a certain deck style that you'd be best for facing. Or, advised."

"So it's a Monk deck, am I right?" She continued examining her nails.

"Yes. The duelist's name is Kenshin Menzuro. He's in Osiris Red of Duelist Academy. His friends consist of Justin Maker and Amy Takahashi. Justin is his roommate, as well as Edward Moon. The only duel he's lost is the one he surrendered against Amy."

"I see. Edward Moon...his name reminds me of Moonshadow of our group. Any relations?"

"No. Now, have you any more questions?"

"When is it?" Vy looked calm.

"You shall depart now. You can get there as they finish dinner if you do."

Vy got up from her bed, and went to a shelf to get her Duel Disk and deck. "I'll test the Monk Fighter's strength against the strength of my Occult Fighter. I just hope that it's an interesting battle this time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_It's been three days..._

Kenshin was sitting on his bed, looking up at Edward's bunk. Although Edward wasn't there at the moment, Justin was, and he was reading manga, apparently.

_When will another member of Organization: Darkness come to fight me? Or, when they come, will they target Edward, Justin, or that girl...Amy? It looks like Justin, Edward, and I are all good 'Sacrifices to the Gods'...but we still don't know what the hell that is...anyways...there have been four members of Organization: Darkness beaten...'Z', who was Kishinki. 'Y', who was Goshima. As well as 'X' and 'W', who were the Senko brothers, Sen and Ko. All of them are dead now. Wait...the last two were only killed because Edward said that thing that he said for the Punishment Game...**"You two must now go and leave this Academy...forever. Do to yourselves whatever your stupid organization would see fit."**_ _If he hadn't said that...would they've been killed by the same assassin that murdered Kishinki and Goshima? Or...could it be that...is Edward an ally of Organization: Darkness? I mean...Kishinki, Sen, and Ko were all disguised as students here...hmmmm...I'm thinking to much...I should just take a nap..._

00000000000000000000000000

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin woke with a start. He looked up and saw Justin above him, shaking his shoulder a bit.

"I'm up, I'm up! What's going on?"

Justin pointed to the clock. Six o'clock. "Oh. Dinner time, huh? I'll be there in a minute, you go ahead."

As Justin went ahead, Kenshin sat there for a minute, and then followed Justin's direction to the cafeteria.

00000000000000000000000000000

As soon as they finished their meal (Rice, Tea, and Chicken Noodle Soup.) Kenshin and Justin headed back to their dorm. Amy spotted them, said goodbye to her friend Sarah, and hurried to catch up with them.

"Hey Kenshin-Sama!" She smiled, and Justin coughed. "Oh, you too Justin-Kun!"

_I swear...such a cute girl, and she goes for Kenshin...I have no luck...maybe I should just go to bed and...wow! A penny!"_

Saving Justin's ADD of the mind for later, as well as his penny...

"Oh. Hey Amy. What's up?" Kenshin was casual, but this was only how it looked. He was thankful that he had a poker face from his many years of dueling. He was honestly very nervous.

"Nothing much. Hey...you're ready for next Saturday, right? Do you know where we'll be going?" she batted her eyes cutely, and Kenshin blushed.

"Um...er...well, I...uh...a walk? A long walk..erm...alone? With...uh...no one else?" He closed his eyes. He had bad ideas for anything but dueling. Maybe this was why he had never gotten a girlfriend.

Amy's eyes lit up. "Ooooooh! I _love _that idea! A long walk through nature...we could hold hands...and..."

She was interrupted by the loudspeaker. "_Would Kenshin Menzuro please report to the Obelisk Blue dueling arena? You have a challenger who is visiting the school by the name of Vy. Thank you."_

Kenshin forgot about Amy and opened his eyes wide. "Vy...could that mean...'V'?"

Justin had a strange feeling. _'V'? Like...Goshima called himself 'Y'...Edward mentioned something about an organization...those Shadow Games...What's going on here? _Kenshin still hadn't told him about Organization: Darkness. He had decided not to tell Amy yet either.

"I'm going now." said Kenshin, "I'll see you guys later!"

As he was about to run off, Amy grabbed his sleeve. "What's going on here? Justin-Kun and I will come with you."

Kenshin frowned at the idea, "No. It's a long story, but you guys will have your lives in danger if you come with me."

Justin grew angry. "Let us come with you, or tell us what's going on right this minute!"

Kenshin scowled. Time was being wasted. "Fine. You guys can come with me. Let's go!"

Together, all three of them ran off to the Obelisk Blue dueling arena.

0000000000000000000000000000000

When the trio got to the arena, Vy was already waiting there. She was dressed, as before, in a yellow blouse and a blue jean skirt. She was around her twenties, it seemed, and her hair was brown, the same colour as her eyes.

"Hey there." She said, "Will the one of you who's name is...Kenshin, or something, come up please? I'm itching to let our decks battle." She smiled.

Kenshin walked up to the stage. Are you with Organization: Darkness? And would you be the 'V' of the organization?"

Vy frowned. "You ask so many questions. Well, my answer is 'yes' to both of those questions. Now can we _please _duel?"

"Fine. I'm ready." He placed his deck in the holder, and his Life Points rose to four thousand.

Kenshin: 4000

Vy: 4000

"Let's go! But before we begin..." Vy flicked her wrist, drawing the shadows up. When it was in the familiar dome, Kenshin noticed that Amy and Justin were not only within the dome, but they were chained up to torture tables, facing up so they could see the duel. There were also knives close to their throughts.

"What the...leave them out of this!" Kenshin cried this, obviously angry at Vy.

Vy smiled. "I don't know whether or not this has happened before, but now whenever you lose Life Points, the knives will get closer to the necks of your friends. Notice the Life Point counters on them?"

Kenshin looked, and saw the counters. They both read '4000'.

"Now we can truly get started. You go first, Monk Fighter."

Kenshin glared at her, and drew his card. "I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode! Next I'll set two cards face-down, and I'm ending my turn!"

Vy smiled, and drew her card. "Perfect. I summon...Occult Fighter (1000/1300)!"

The monster that appeared looked exactly like Monk Fighter. Except for one big difference. It's skin and hair were both purple. In fact, everything about it was purple.

"Next I play the equip spell, Incense! Now my monster gains five hundred extra attack points! He then...attacks you!"

When the Occult Fighter hit the Monk Fighter, everyone except Vy was surprised with what happened. Kenshin lost Life Points.

Kenshin: 3600

Vy: 4000

"What the...what the hell is going on? Why have I lost Life Points? My Monk Fighter should negate the damage! Not only that...but I lost twice as many as I should've!"

He took the time to notice that the counters on the knives had lowered to '3600' as well. They had also gotten closer to Amy and Justin.

Vy continued her annoying smile. "My Occult Fighter negates the effects of all monsters with 'Monk' in their names. Also, when he inflicts battle damage, it is doubled. But when I take damage from battles involving him, it is doubled as well."

"Damn it...now Kenshin will have a disadvantage...I wonder if he can win this one..." Justin seemed to be losing hope.

"Don't worry!" Encouraged Amy, "I'm sure he can win, and we'll all get out of this alive!"

_I only hope so..._ Thought Kenshin.

"It's your move, Monk Fighter. I hope you have something planned." Vy seemed ready...for anything.

_To be continued..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _Power of the Occult!_

_The powers of the Monks have been shut down. He can't even use Master Monk's summoning effect, or Monk Fighter's damage negating effect. With the knives coming closer to the throughts of Justin and Amy...can Kenshin even concentrate enough on the game to win? _

Author's Note: Dum dee dum...still 3/5...only two more different people...on another note, I'll have more time to work on this tomorrow, considering that it's a Saturday. Just hope that no one knocks on my door ;.


	11. Power of the Occult!

Characters so far:

Main Heroes. All might not be what they seem, though...

Kenshin Menzuro: A spirited boy who made it into the Osiris Red of Duelist Academy. He uses the Monk series cards, and is therefore known as the 'Monk Fighter of Duelist Academy'.

Justin Maker: A boy with ADD-of-the-mind. He's Kenshin's roommate, and somewhat jealous of Amy's love for him. Uses a Creator deck.

Amy Takahashi: A girl that Kenshin saved from bullies when they were both younger. She now is in love with Kenshin, and has a date with him in four days. In Osiris Red, her deck type is currently unknown.

Edward Moon: Kenshin and Justin's roommate. He has a snobby attitude and uses a Dragon deck.

Teachers:

Mr. Moe: A teacher at Duelist Academy. Heads the Ra Yellow Dorms. Kenshin dueled him in order to get into Duelist Academy.

Kenneth Nishimoto: A teacher at Duelist Academy. Heads the Osiris Red Dorms.

Organization: Darkness:

'Z'/Kishinki: The weakest member of the top duelists in Organization: Darkness. She was disguised as an Obelisk Blue member, and she uses a 'Balanced Deck'. She was killed when someone flicked a knife into the back of her throught. Her murderer is thought to be 'I'.

'Y'/Goshima: A mysterious man who dueled Justin. He uses a Shinigami deck, and was killed by a bullet wound through the temple. It was highly possible that 'I' killed him as well.

'X' and 'W'/Sen and Ko/The Senko Brothers: A Tag Team of duelists who dueled Kenshin and Edward in a Tag Game. They both use Mask Decks, and died when Edward gave them a Penalty Game, forcing Sen to kill his brother, then himself.

'V'/Vy: A woman who duels using an Occult Fighter deck, and is therefore one of Kenshin's toughest enemies yet.

'I'/Greathe: A mysterious woman who dresses in black. It was revealed that her true name is Greathe in the previous chapter, by 'V'. Her deck type is unknown.

The Master: The Master's gender and deck type are both unknown. The only thing that the readers know about him/her is that he/she leads 'Organization: Darkness'.

Other Characters:

Doctor: A self-proclaimed fusion master who made Kenshin duel him to get on the boat. What's his story?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Eleven

Power of the Occult

_Hullo! I'm Amy Takahashi. Six years ago, this wonderful boy came to save me from some bullies._ _His name was Kenshin Menzuro-Sama, and he's dueling right now. His opponent is a woman named Vy, who spells it two ways. The way I just put, as well as 'V'. Anyways, She and Kenshin-Sama got into a duel, and Justin-Kun, as well as myself, were placed in torture table-thingies with knifes near our necks. The knifes had Life Point counters on them, and as Kenshin-Sama loses more Life Points, we get closer to death. Anyways, Kenshin-Sama took the first turn by summoning his signature 'Monk Fighter' card, as well as placing a couple of cards face-down. Little did we know, 'V' had a counter-plan. She summoned 'Occult Fighter', 'Monk Fighter's' worst enemy. This is because Occult Fighter negates the effects of all of Kenshin-Sama's Monk cards. Anyways, he also took double damage due to the Occult Fighter's effect. Justin-Kun is having doubts of Kenshin-Sama's victory at this point, but I know he won't lose! He'll keep on fighting for me like a prince and a princess! I just...hope he doesn't lose hope, himself..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin grimaced. The situation did not look good for him. His Master Monk will be unable to be used for the second time in one week. That's no fun. The field, at the moment, consisted of Kenshin's side having two face-down cards. Vy had Occult Fighter equipped with the spell Incense, increasing it's attack by five hundred (1500/1300)It was Kenshin's move.

He drew his next card. "I'll...set one monster in defense mode...as well as one face-down card...now it's your move."

_How can he be so completely crushed after just one good move? Oh. It's probably because...he's worried about Justin-Kun and I. _

"Don't worry about us Kenshin-Sama! Just focus on winning!"

Kenshin turned to Amy, who was yelling this to him. He just stared at her, watching her cheering smile.

"Amy." said Justin, "Don't you know? Monk decks only play defense when they have no other options."

"W-what?" She was startled. "What do you mean?"

"Monk decks usually have either strong cards or Monk Fighter out. But since Kenshin has a low chance of getting out a monster besides Master Monk and Monk Sage, and Monk Fighter won't negate damage when Occult Fighter is out. In other words, Kenshin's in a corner." He frowned, and looked back to the game.

Kenshin: 3600

Vy: 4000

Vy drew her next card, and then smiled. "I'll play the spell card Occult Magic- Healing Sacrifice! First I must discard one Occult card from my hand to the graveyard! I discard Occult Healer(800/800). Next, I gain Life Points equal to the combined attack and defense points of the monster!

Kenshin: 3600

Vy: 5600

"Next off," she continued, "I'll play Occult Magic- Shield Breaker! This equip spell can only be placed on an Occult card! When added on, the monster it's equipped to may deal damage through defense! Now...attack! Occult Fist!"

When the Fighter attacked, Kenshin screamed as his monster was revealed to be Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter (1200/0).

"Of all the damn luck..." he said, his Life Points decreasing, as well as the knifes taking a huge leap closer to Amy and Justin.

Kenshin: 600

Vy: 5600

"Then my turn is done. Let's see more of the 'Monk Fighter's strength' that I've heard of from 'I'."

"'I'? How would someone that high know about me?"

Vy laughed when he said this.

"What the hell is so funny?" he screamed.

"Oh, oh..." she wiped a tear from her eye, still chuckling. "It's nothing...I just love laughing at ignorance...you see, 'I' has been spying on you since before you entered Duel Academy. She's also the one who killed off that useless bastard Goshima, as well as that annoying bitch Kishinki. Man they got on my nerves!"

Justin and Kenshin stared at her in shock. _So...it was this 'I' lady who killed Kishinki? And Justin's opponent in that Darkness Game...that must've been Goshima, or...'Y'. Would the Senko Brothers have been killed by her as well if Edward hadn't done it?_

Kenshin shrugged off his thoughts and drew his next card. "I'll play the spell card Monk's Stealth Trick. Now I'll pay five hundred Life Points to add one Monk card from my deck to my hand."

Kenshin: 100

Vy: 5600

Amy and Justin watched in fear as the knives came even closer, now only less than an inch from their necks.

"Next comes...Urg!" He gripped his stomach in pain.

_Argh! Damn it...how can I win when I'm in so much pain...I haven't even touched Vy's Life Points yet...and I'm down to one hundred..._

He looked at Amy, smiling like an angel. _I'm sorry Amy...neither of us will make it to our date if I don't do something..._

He looked at Justin, giving him an encouraging smile. _Justin...I think you're really weird...but you're a good friend. _

He closed his eyes and thought of all of the duelists he had fought. _Mr. Moe...Doctor...Kishinki...Justin...Sen and Ko...I-I'm sorry, all of you. I've lost..._

'_Idiot!' _Yelled a familiar voice. Kenshin opened his eyes to see Edward Moon, bathed in light, _'You can't give up! I need to prove to everyone that you're a loser by dueling you myself...when the time comes, of course._

_Edward..._

'_Do you want to avenge me? If so, crush this lady! She called me a bitch, after all.'_

_Kishinki..._

'_Dude...you, like...can beat her!'_

'_You beat us, after all. Don't make us look bad.'_

_Sen and Ko..._

He looked at the people all around him, their bodies bathed in light. He was Yuugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba. He saw Katsuya Jonouchi and Yuuki Judai. Jun Manjyome was there too, smirking as if he was Seto.

'_Don't give up!' _They all said together.

Kenshin smiled. _I promise...that I won't!_

His mind snapped back to the game. "My face-down card activates! Go, Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards!" He furiously picked the two cards from his deck and glanced at them. "Next I play my spell card, Equivalent Exchange! Now I discard the top five cards from my deck. If any of them are monsters, I gain five hundred points for each one."

He picked up and showed Vy his top five cards. Two Master Monks, a Monk Healer, Monk Guard, and a Monk Fighter.

Kenshin: 2600

Vy: 5600

"Nice one!" said Justin, as the knives retracted a bit from himself and Amy. "Now he has more life to spare!"

"And that's not all." said Kenshin, his eyes shining with more determination than ever before. "I now play...the ritual spell, Monk Pact!"

_To be continued..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time: _Showdown! Monks and the Occult!_

_Kenshin has a new monster, and he isn't very happy to see someone beating down on his friend. You know, Kenshin. Now Kenshin has the upper hand, but how long will it last?_

Author's Note: Thank you all who reviewed my story. I have tried to keep my mistakes to a minimum, but it doesn't always work. Anyways, there are now reviews from 4 different people out of five, and the first three part episode/chapter series is ending soon. Let's hope I can make it have a good ending...


	12. Showdown! Monks and the Occult!

1

Chapter Twelve

Showdown! Monks and the Occult!

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Legendary Shadows...

_Yo. Nice to see you again. It's me, Kenshin Menzuro, Monk Fighter of Duelist Academy. I don't know whether or not you know, but four members of Organization: Darkness have been beaten so far. The first member, Kishinki, was beaten by me. The second, Goshima, was Justin's opponent. Edward Moon and I worked together to duel and beat The Senko Brothers in a Tag Team Duel. Now I'm playing against 'V', the fifth member of the organization. Her deck type? It's based off of the Occult cards, my Monk cards' worst enemies. She, so far, is shutting down my cards with 'Occult Fighter', as well as decreasing my Life Points to a precious amount lower than one thousand! I managed to heal most of the damage though, as well as extending my hand size to three cards. Now I must beat her using a new card...go! I play...Monk Pact!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I now play...the ritual spell, Monk Pact!"

As Kenshin said this, a shrine appeared in front of him, with papers covering the desk-like area in the center. It was easy to see a quill and some ink on the desk-area as well.

"When I play this card, I must sacrifice monsters whose total level equal to level eight or more, but...if I use Monk cards, each level counts as two! So I sacrifice Master Monk (Level 5 x 2 Level 10) from my hand in order to ritual summon...Doas- The Great Monk ( ? )!"

The monster that appeared was strong, that's for sure. His muscles extended to all visible parts of his body, including his eyes. He wore a simple robe, and his hair was shaved off. His body was decorated in tattoosthat were seeming to be of magical spells. He carried no weapons, but he seemed to be ready for a fight.

"What the...I've never heard of that card before!" declared Vy, "And I'm an expert on the enemies of my own cards!"

Kenshin grinned, "You should pay more attention to special tournaments. Two years ago, a tournament was held, the prize being a choice betweenthis set of ritual monster and spell, or another one. Both sets being one of a kind...no one knows what happened to the other set. But I won this set in that tournament, and I plan to use it to it's extent!"

Vy smiled. "Well. I compliment you on summoning such a rare monster that even I didn't have any knowledge of it. But you can't use your monster's effect, whatever it may be. In other words, you're stuck at zero attack points."

"Now it's my turn to laugh at ignorance." said Kenshin, "For the first effect of Doas is..."

"Who gives a damn?" Vy exploded, "You can't use the effect! So don't waste your breath, and end your turn so I can destroy you!"

Kenshin frowned. "Just listen. Doas' first effect is that none of his other effects, or this one, can be negated by any card."

Vy's mouth was agape. "D-damn it..."

Kenshin's mouth twisted into a smile again. "But that's not all. His second effect is that he gains one hundred attack and defense points for each level of each monster in the graveyard. Only the Monks in my graveyard, though."

Justin and Amy cheered as Doas' strength rose for the total of fifteen levels for the Master Monks, six for the Monk Fighters, two for the Monk Healer, three for Chu-Ske, and four for Monk Guard. That, in the end, was a total of three thousand attack points, as well as defense.

Kenshin wasn't done though. "Next I activate my face-down card, Monk's Renewal of Faith! Now I draw on card for every single Monk in my graveyard, but in three turns, I lose Life Points. To be exact, it's the number of cards I drew times three hundred. In other words, it's twenty-four hundred. So now I draw my eight cards!"

The eight monsters greeted him by turning the keys that were activated in their hearts. When this happened, he drew eight cards from his deck.

"Now I play Monk Healing Magic! So my Life Points increase by one thousand!"

Kenshin: 3600

Vy: 5600

Vy frowned, her life was still untouched, but not for long.

"Next I play Monk's Secret Training Grounds! Now all of my Monks gain three hundred attack points (3300/3000)! Also, I gain two hundred Life Points during each of my standby phases for each Monk on my field! But that'll be saved for next turn. Until then, face the wrath of Doas! Excelling Monk Fury!"

Doas, sharing his master's anger, flexed his muscles, getting ready to kill. Then, quick as lightning, he struck. His punch drew blood from Occult Fighter until the latter disintegrated into tiny pieces.

"And now Occult Fighter's negative effect kicks in!" commented Amy, "So Vy takes two times the damage she would've before!"

"Urg!" Grunted Vy, in pain.

Kenshin: 3600

Vy: 2000

"I'll set some spells or traps and it's your move." finished Kenshin, after setting the two cards face-down.

Vy drew her card, and then started laughing. Her manic-ish laughter continued until she was rolling on the ground. Kenshin was staring.

"What's with her? Has she gone insane because she's about to lose?" Justin wondered aloud.

Vy steadied herself and placed the newly draw card in front of her own face. "No, no, no, my child...I've just drawn my favourite card, that's all."

Kenshin thought for a second, and then opened his eyes wide in shock. "The Occult Master..."

"You're right, but he won't be the one to crush you. I play..._my _Pot of Greed! Now I'm allowed to draw two cards from my deck, as you well know. But that's not all. I now play...Polymerization! Now I fuse the three Occult Masters (1000/1900) together, in order to form...Reverse Hero- Master of Occult (2000/2000)!"

The monster that appeared was nothing like it's equal, Monk Lord. It had the purple skin that Occult Fighter had, as well as long, purple hair. It's strength was unbelievable, the muscles being almost to much for it's shirt.

"I'm not done yet. My monster has a deadly effect. It gains one thousand attack points for each Occult monster in my graveyard (7000/7000)!"

"No way..." whispered Justin.

"That's...way too strong..." agreed Amy.

"It must have a downside. I'm guessing it had close to the same down sides as Monk Lord?" Kenshin wasn't worried. His friends had given him strength.

"Correct." replied Vy, "When my monster is destroyed, I take damage equal to it's attack points divided by five. Also, it's destroyed in two turns. The last effect is that all damage it gives to your Life Points is halved. Now...ATTACK!"

Doas stood no chance against that ultimate monster. He screamed as he tried his best to defend his friend and master, Kenshin.

_I'm sorry..._ Thought Kenshin, his Life Points falling, _Your sacrifice will not be in vain..._

Kenshin: 1850

Vy: 2000

"Your move, loser." said Vy, clearly pissed off at Kenshin.

Kenshin looked at her, smiling.

"What the...what do you have to smile for?" yelled Vy.

"The fact that, no matter how you look at it, I will win this duel." said Kenshin, drawing his card, increasing his hand size to seven.

"You lie!" exclaimed Vy.

"I do not. For my new card is...Monk's Sacrifice! I can discard from my deck Monk monsters whose total levels combined equal that of one monster on your side of the field. No more, no less. So the monsters that will be lost are two Monk Healers, as well as two Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighters. This total level is now ten! That's the exact amount of your Master! Now go! Be gone!" Kensihn finished his speech by waving his hand.

"Argh!" Vy was clearly unhappy when she lost the Life Points. Even unhappier that her greatest monster was destroyed.

Kenshin: 1850

Vy: 400

"But that's not all." said Kenshin, choosing one card in his hand. "Next I play Defensive Revival! This card can be used to special summon the only defensive Monk from my graveyard! Come back, Monk Guard (100/2000)!"

The monster that was added onto Kenshin's side of the field looked exactly like Monk Fighter, save the fact that he had a huge shield in front of it.

"So? Your monster is defending you, isn't it? Anyways, he has only one hundred attack points. Hey...what's so funny?"

Kenshin had started laughing. "Pay more attention to the field. My monster has one hundred attack points, sure...but that's only before the bonus added by Monk's Secret Training Grounds (400/2000). As to him being in defense mode...well, he's in attack mode."

Vy opened her eyes in fear, and, noticing that she had no hands in her hand or on her field, screamed when she noticed that Kenshin was about to launch his attack.

"Go! Shield Crush!"

The Guard rammed into Vy with his shield, pushing her back into the wall of darkness, and bouncing her back because of the barrier-likeliness of it.

Kenshin: 1850

Vy: 0

As the field was cleared, the shadows starting to disappear, and the torture tables vanishing as well. Kenshin went over to Amy and Justin. Amy jumped into Kenshin's arms, giving him a hug. He blushed, of course.

"You did it, Kenshin-Sama!" exclaimed Amy.

"Yeah...nice job, man." said Justin, patting him on the back.

"Heh...congratulations." said a third voice.

The four people- Kenshin, Vy, Amy, and Justin- all looked to see none other than...Greathe, dressed in black as usual.

"Who are you?" yelled Kenshin, already suspecting that she was trouble.

She closed her eyes and smiled. Then, she took a leap from the railings into the dueling field. The shadows were all gone, by now.

"My name is Greathe." She said, "But please...call me 'I'."

Kenshin stumbled back. "You...you're the one who murdered Kishinki!"

Greathe was unfazed. "Yes. I disposed of her. She fulfilled her worth, and paid the price for losing at the same time." She looked at Justin, "I also was the one who took out Goshima, if you didn't already know."

Justin glared at her. "You evil bi-"

Greathe cut him off. "No need to be so rude. Now shut up so I can tell you all something."

"What?" asked Kenshin.

"This." She put on a gas mask as quick as could be, and set loose a gas bomb.

"S-sleeping g-ga..." Kenshin has just realized it as he- as well as Amy, Vy, and Justin- slipped into unconsciousness.

00000000000000000000000000000000

When he woke up, Vy was gone. Justin and Amy were still sleeping beside him, though.

_She's probably dead by now. _Thought Kenshin, getting up and brushing himself off. He then woke up Justin and Amy, and they all walked silently towards their dorms, Kenshin in the lead.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _To Battle the Best! _

_Who's the best duelist at Duelist Academy? Kenshin has not seen this mystery duelist yet. But the duelist will make his or her appearance...in a duel against Amy!_

Author's Note: Amy duels in the next chapter. And I still haven't completely decided on her deck yet. Hmmm...well, I guess I'll work on it during school tomorrow, or something. Anyways, I still need one more person (who hasn't yet) to review my story, and then the card guides will come! But that doesn't mean that you people who've reviewed already shouldn't review again! I love hearing what you think of my story many times over! Please R&R!


	13. To Battle the Best!

1

Chapter Thirteen

To Battle the Best

"I'm gonna go on a da-ate! I'm gonna go on a da-ate!"

Amy was signing to herself while getting her stuff ready for the day. As Sarah and Catherine, her roommates, saw her, they just stared at her.

"Oh yeah! A d-a-t-e!" She then did some odd dance that vaguely reminded the other girls of the chicken dance, except scarier. Amy turned around, then, and upon noticing her roommates, blushed.

"Oh, er...hi guys...what's up?" she asked, going pack to adjusting her Osiris Red blazer, making sure it was perfect.

"Nothing really..." said Sarah, still a bit absent-minded about the whole thing. "You...er...seem happy. Your date with Kenshin getting you all fired up?"

Amy grinned. "You bet! I can't believe this day has finally come! My prince..." she went into a dreamy phase where there were sparkles all around her, and she imagined Kenshin saying how much he loved her.

_That's never gonna happen... _Thought Catherine, _Boys are so inconsiderate...I bet he ditches her..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Osiris Red Dorm number twelve...

"C'mon Kenshin! Don't be a baby!"

Justin was trying to cheer up the nervous Kenshin for his date with Amy. He was dressed normal enough, with the Osiris Red blazer, although his face now match colours with his clothes.

"B-but...I've never been on a date before!" He started thinking frantically. _What the hell am I gonna do...I don't know how I'm gonna get through with this...I really haven't ever been on a date before..._

Justin dropped the comic book he was holding. "W-what did you say?" Clearly, he was in pure shock.

"I said that-" he started, but Justin cut him off.

"No! Don't say those horrible words ever again! I can't stand to hear them!" He was serious, it seems.

"Freak." said the voice of the one and only pale boy, Edward Moon.

"Hey!" yelled Justin, "Who're you calling a freak, ghost-boy?"

"Are you insulting my pale skin?"

"You were insulting how seriously I take the females of our race!"

"Love-obsessed moron!"

"Pale lunatic!"

"Geek!"

"Dragon-freak!"

Kenshin took this opportunity to sneak away, making great speed to where he was to meet Amy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

When he got to the main entrance to Duelist Academy, Amy was already there, happy as could be.

"Hey there Kenshin!" said Amy, batting her eyes cutely, "What do you want to-"

She was interrupted by a slim girl who pushed her out of the way. This girl had ordinary brown hair, but she didn't look Japanese like Kenshin and Amy. In fact, if he were to bet on it, Kenshin would say that she was American, like Justin. Anyways, her eyes, too, were brown. She had a belt which contained a pocket for her deck, and there was a duel disk on her arm. She was wearing the Obelisk Blue blazer and skirt. Also...she was very, _very, _beautiful.

"Hey there, hotshot." she said, clearly talking to Kenshin.

"Uh...hi...who are you?"

She seemed shocked. "Why, you don't know me? I'm the great Claire Takana, second year student at Duelist Academy! And I'm also-"

"What gives a damn who you are?" exclaimed Amy, who had gotten up by now, "You're hitting on MY Kenshin, and that's enough for me to get A-N-G-R-Y!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Claire, sweetly, "You're just a lowly Osiris Red."

"I...challenge you to a duel!" exclaimed Amy, pointing her finger at Claire.

Claire looked surprised. "Well..if you insist, I will accept your challenge. Bring it on!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their game was being held in the Obelisk Blue dueling dome. Amy and Claire both got set up, and then slammed their decks into the deck holders.

"LET'S DUEL!" they cried together.

Amy: 4000

Claire: 4000

Kenshin stood and watched the two girls draw their five cards, and then get ready to see who went first.

"Coin flip or Ro-Sham-Bo?" asked Claire.

"Coin flip!" snarled Amy, obviously angry.

"Fine. Heads and I go first." she placed the coin on her hand and flipped it, the result being heads.

"Me first, then." she said, drawing her sixth card. "I set two cards face-down and summon one beauty of a monster...go, Beautiful Lady- Fighter (1400/1200)!"

The monster that appeared was dressed in a pink kimono, her beautiful face showing, then being hidden by the fan she raised. Her hair was brown, as well as her eyes. Just like Claire.

A spectator that just arrived gasped. "The 'Beautiful Duelist' Claire is dueling! Hey, everyone! The top duelist is facing an Osiris Weakling!"

_T-top duelist? _Thought Amy, as Claire smiled and waved at the boy, _What have I gotten myself into?_

"It's your move, girl." said Claire.

"My...name...is...AMY!" yelled Amy, drawing her sixth card. "And I won't let you steal Kenshin-Sama from me! I play the spell card Call For Battle! This card lets me special summon one monster from my hand who's level is equal to your monster's! And since you monster is a level three, I can special summon a level three as well!" She glanced at her hand and picked a card. "Go! Demon Swordsman (1700/300)!"

The monster that Amy had summoned was an interesting card indeed. IT was a snarling wolf-like creature, in it's hands a Claymore sword. It was wearing armour appropriate for the middle ages, even though it was the twenty-first century.

"Now my demon attacks you! Demon Blade Strike!"

The demon slashed at the beauty with it's Claymore, missing at the last moment.

"What the...?" exclaimed Amy.

Claire smiled. "It's simple. I activated my card's special ability. When attacked, it can move out of the way and allow you to attack me directly. In exchange, though, my monster can hit you while your monster is preoccupied."

The monsters simultaneously struck the other's master with whatever weapon they had on them. Demon Swordsman, his Claymore. Beautiful Lady- Fighter, with her fan.

"I chain my trap card!" declared Claire, "Beautiful Defense Maneuver! This card allows me to negate your attack and give myself Life Points equal to half of your monster's attack points! Think of it like...a draining shield for the beauty, because it can only be used if I have a monster with 'Beauty', 'Handsome', or 'Beautiful' in it's card name. Meanwhile, though, my monster is still attacking you."

Amy: 2600

Claire: 5700

"Errg!" mumbled Amy, "I'll set one card face-down and I end my turn..."

The card materialized in front of Amy, and Claire drew her next card.

"Now..." said Claire, placing a card on her duel disk, as well as waving at the hundreds of duelists who had come to watch the duel already. "Now I'll summon Handsome Man- Edo (1900/700). He'll crush your swordsman, because I know that face-down of yours is just a bluff."

Amy had previously tilted her head down, but now she lifted it up in a grin. "You fell for it! Go, Holy Barrier- Mirror Force!"

The shining barrier floated along, protecting the Demon Swordsman from the attack. Handsome Man's attack then was deflected into energy and struck back at Claire's monsters.

"Puh-lease." said Claire, "I was prepared for that. I counter with...Seven Tools of the Bandit! Now I pay one thousand Life Points in order to negate and destroy your trap card!"

"Urg!" Amy felt terrible as her card was destroyed and the Handsome Man crushed her Swordsman.

Amy: 2400

Claire: 5700

"I-I'll still live...for one more turn..." said Amy, panting.

"I don't think so." said Claire. "I activate...Life For Beauty! This trap card allows me to give up some of my future...for even more attack points! So I pay one thousand Life Points...In order to give my Beautiful Lady- Fighter, one thousand more attack points for this turn!"

Claire: 4700 (2400/1200 ATK/DEF)

"Now my monster...attack her!" As she yelled this, Claire pointed her finger at Amy for dramatic effect. "Use the Beautiful Fan!"

Beautiful Lady ran up to Amy (careful not to stain her dress, though. She can't have any flaws in her perfection of beauty.) and she struck her with her fan, reducing her Life Points to zero.

Amy: 0

Claire: 4700

Amy fell to her knees. _I lost...I didn't even touch Claire's Life Points...I guess that's why she's the best duelist in the school._

While Amy was collecting her thoughts, Kenshin walked up to her, trying to comfort her. But she wasn't listening.

Claire noticed Amy on her knees, and pushed past the mob of boys who had come up to her. She went to Amy's side, and said "Don't worry. I don't really want Kenshin. So cheer up, 'kay?"

Amy looked up, and into Claire's eyes. "Do you mean it?" she asked.

Claire smiled. "You bet. Friends?"

Amy got up, and gave her a hug. "Friends."

Kenshin smiled, and walked off together with Amy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _Break the Seal! Claire's Bout!_

'_U' has risen_ _up, and he doesn't want to duel Kenshin! Disobeying orders from Greathe, he refuses to duel anyone but females. So when Claire steps up, of course he wants to fight!_

Author's Note: This duel was the shortest I've ever seen. Besides the duel where Kenshin surrendered, of course. Anyways, I'm in a writing mood today, but I think my streak is over for now. I might type more tomorrow, though. Please R&R!


	14. Break the Seal! Claire's Bout!

1

Chapter Fourteen

Break the Seal! Claire's Bout!

A man was lying down in a dark room. Suddenly, the lights turned on. A lady there stood in the doorway, dressed in black. Greathe.

"Up now, Shin'ichi." she said, kicking his sleeping body.

"I'm up, I'm up..." he said, getting up. "Oh, it's you 'I'. How ya' doin', babe?"

Greathe had an anger vain appear on her forehead. She had enough trouble when Vy had called her by her true name. And now this bastard was calling her 'babe'.

"Don't call me that, 'U'. All you may call me is 'I', nothing else."

Shin'ichi got up and moved up to Greathe. "But don't you know? 'You' and 'I' belong together." He smiled, and tried to kiss her cheek.

He never got there. Greathe slapped him, bringing him to his knees.

"Damn it!" he said, rubbing his cheek. "You've got a good arm. Now who do I hafta beat?"

"A boy named Kenshin Menzuro. He's at Duelist Academy. You may depart now." Greathe left after saying this. Apparently she wanted as little to do with Shin'ichi as possible.

Shin'ichi thought for a moment. _A boy, huh? I don't think so. I've heard that there was a girl who was the best at the Academy, though...I want to duel her. And if she loses, well...I'll have myself a wife..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin, Amy, and Justin were walking together three days after Amy dueled and lost to Claire. They were discussing Duel Monsters, of course.

"Which is why Monk Fighter is the greatest." They had been arguing, apparently, about which card was the best. It's obvious that this was Kenshin speaking.

"No way! The Creator could kick Monk Fighter's ass!" argued Justin.

"You're both wrong!" exclaimed Amy, "Demon Swordmaster is the absolute best!"

"Mine is the best!" They all yelled together.

"What are you guys arguing about?" asked a voice.

Justin, Amy, and Kenshin looked to see a pretty Obelisk Blue walking towards them. Claire, the 'Beautiful Duelist of Duelist Academy'.

"Oh, hey Claire-San." said Amy, "We were just having a conflict on which monster was best. I said Demon Swordmaster, Kenshin-Sama said Monk Fighter, and Justin-Kun said The Creator."

"Well...I think it's obvious." said Claire, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Who?" The other three asked together.

"Beautiful Lady- Fighter!" declared Claire, taking the card out of her deck holder. "She is the most elegant of all! And her kimono is sooooooooooo stylish!"

"She is beautiful, miss." said a voice, "But not quite as beautiful as you are."

The four students looked for the owner of the voice. Who they saw was a man, looking to be in his early twenties. He looked to be American, or something. His blue eyes shined with love towards Claire, apparently. Maybe not love, but he defiantly wanted her. His black hair and clothes made him seem gothic, though. Although he most likely wasn't.

"Who are you?" asked Amy, angry that he was doing something like this. Claire was only sixteen, after all, and this man must be around twenty.

"Why, I am Shin'ichi, and I have come to challenge Claire to a duel." he said, "I have other names, too. The Forbidden Summoner, for one. And another would be quite familiar to a few of you...you may also call me 'U'." He grinned, finishing this.

'_U'? _Thought Kenshin fiercely, _Why does he want to duel Claire, though? _

As if he had read Kenshin's mind, 'U' looked at him. "I only duel woman, you know. And although that babe 'I' told me to duel you, I wanted to duel a beautiful lady." he continued smiling.

"Okay!" said Claire, getting on her duel disk and getting out her deck. "Let's go! The Ra Yellow Duel Dome is closest!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

When they got to the dome, 'U' got his cards ready as well.

"Let's duel!" They said together.

"And before we start..." he said, waving his hand.

"What the-?"

Claire had said this because shadows had started to rise up, forming a dome that, trapped within it, were Kenshin, Justin, Amy, Claire, and 'U'.

"A Shadow Game..." whispered Kenshin.

"I'll start!" exclaimed 'U', "And I set a monster in defense mode! Then two cards face-down, and it's your move!"

As the cards materialized, Claire drew her sixth card, and examined her hand.

"I summon...Beautiful Mistress- Rose Lady (0/1700)!" she declared, placing the card on the field.

Rose Lady appeared to be not much, with her rose-red kimono. She also carried a bouquet of roses in her arms, as one would a baby. There was a fan at her side, as if it were a sword.

"Next I play my equip spell, Beautiful Strategy! Now, for one turn, my monster will have her attack and defense points switched (1700/0)! Now she attacks! Beautiful Strike!"

Rose Lady ran up to the defense monster and struck it down, revealing it to be Nimble Momenga (1000/100).

_Nimble Momenga? _Thought Kenshin, _That's an odd card for the first move. I wonder what 'U' is planning..._

"Since you've destroyed my nimble creature." said 'U', "I can now special summon as many as I can from my deck in face-down defense mode. I also gain one thousand Life Points."

He breathed in deeply as his Life increased.

Claire: 4000

'U': 5000

"I set two cards face-down, and I end my turn." said Claire, placing the cards down. Rose Lady then had her attack and defense go back to normal (0/1700).

"I draw." said 'U', increasing his hand size to four cards. "Then I activate my two face-down cards, both of which were Jar of Greed. I now draw two cards." He drew the cards and, examining them, added them back to his hand. "Next off I play the card known as Pot of Greed. After I draw those two cards, I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three times then discard two cards."

When he finished this, he held seven cards in his hand, and his deck size was around twenty-four or so cards. "I'll set a defense monster, as well as two face-down cards, and end my turn."

Claire drew her next card, and placed it on her duel disk. "I summon Beautiful Lady- Fighter (1400/1200)." She said allowing the Beautiful kimono-wearing creature to return to the field. "And before I forget. Rose Lady grants my one thousand Life Points per standby phase. So you're not in the lead anymore.

Claire: 5000

'U': 5000

"I'm not done. I'm switching my Rose Lady into defense mode (0/1700) and I'll attack you with my Fighter!"

The lady, who was still wearing her pink kimono, gracefully struck Shin'ichi's newest face-down monster. The monster that appeared was a green dragon, dressed for war.

"Troop Dragon (700/800)?" wondered Kenshin aloud.

"That's right." said 'U', "And now I special summon another one from my deck (700/800). But that's not all. I also play Call of the Haunted, bringing Sangan (1000/600), whom I discarded for Graceful Charity, back from the Graveyard. Next I play Forceful Ruler! This trap card forces your monster, which killed one of my monsters already, to attack all of the others!"

The Beautiful Lady struck both face-down Momengas, the Troop Dragon, as well as the one it special summoned with _it's _effect, as well as Sangan. This left Shin'ichi's field empty.

Claire: 5000

'U': 6600

"Now Sangan allows me to get a monster with fifteen hundred or less attack points form my deck." said 'U', "I choose this monster. Now it's my turn, correct?"

"That's right." said Claire, looking strong.

'U' drew, and smiled.

"I win." he said, looking over his hand.

"No way!" declared Amy, "He couldn't win just like that!"

'U' grinned. "I summon...Exodia (Infinity/Infinity)!"

When Exodia was summoned, the impact was strong. All of Claire's monsters were destroyed, and she had now way of stopping them from going. Her Life Points, too, were all gone.

Claire: 0

'U': 6600

"Heh." said 'U', "And now for your Penalty Game."

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Claire.

"No." said 'U', which surprised everyone. "But you will be my wife, and care for me forever and ever, until I die."

The four students twisted their faces at the horrible punishment, and Claire's eyes changed...

_To be continued..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time: _Fighting for a Friend!_

_Claire has gone over to the side of 'U', and now he's prepared to leave. But Kenshin and Amy won't let him go, not without a fight!_

Author's Note: There have been reviews from five different people. Now I'll type up the guide for the cards played so far.

Cards Played so far:

(Chapter One)

Monk Stealth Trick/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Pay 500 Life Points in order to add a card with 'Monk' in it's name, to your hand, from your deck. The card may also be named 'Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter'.

Monk Fighter/Attribute: Earth /Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1000/ Effect: Battle Damage for the owner of this card taken from battles involving this card becomes zero.

Sangan/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 600/ Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you may add a monster from your deck who's attack is equal to or less than 1500 to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled.

Hell's Jewel/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ Effect: When this card enters play, it copies the effect of one monster in play already. In addition, a monster battling this card is destroyed at the end of the damage step.

Heart of Clear Water/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: The monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, although damage calculation is still applied. This card cannot be equipped to a card with more than thirteen hundred attack points. If it is, this card is destroyed.

Rising Energy/ Type: Normal Trap/ Effect: Discard one card from your hand. Increase the attack of one monster on the field by fifteen hundred points until the end of the turn.

Lone Wolf/ Type: Continuos Trap/ Effect: This card can only be activated if there is only one monster on your side of the field, and it has 'Monk' in it's card name, or is named 'Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter'. The monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle and is unaffected by monster effects.

Master Monk/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 5/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000/ Effect: This monster cannot be normal summoned or set. This monster can only be special summoned by tributing one 'Monk Fighter' on your side of the field. This card may attack twice per turn.

Premature Burial/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon one monster from your graveyard. When this card is destroyed, the monster is as well.

(Chapter Two)

Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Beast/ Level 3/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 0

Branch/ Type: Continuos Spell/ Effect: When a fusion monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon from your graveyard 1 of the monsters used for the fusion summon of that fusion monster.

Polymerization/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Fuses 2 or more Fusion-Material Monsters to form a new Fusion Monster.

Gaia the Fierce Knight/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Warrior/ Level 7/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2100

Curse of Dragon/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Level 5/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500

Gaia the Dragon Champion/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/Fusion/ Level 7/ ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2100/ 'Gaia the Fierce Knight' + 'Curse of Dragon'

Journey of Fate/ Type: Normal Trap/ Effect: Pay up to 2000 Life Points when a monster with 'Monk' in it's card name or 'Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter' is targeted as an attack target. Increase the attack of the monster equal to the amount of Life Points paid until the end of the damage step of this battle.

Monk Spirit/ Type: Normal Trap/ Effect: You can only activate this card if you have no monsters on your side of the field and a monster with 'Monk' in it's card name or 'Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter' has been destroyed this turn. Special Summon one card with 'Monk' in it's name from you deck in attack mode, and then shuffle your deck.

Monk Lord/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/Fusion/Effect/ Level 10/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2400/ Effect: 'Master Monk' + 'Master Monk' + 'Master Monk' This monster may attack five times per turn. When this monster is destroyed, you lose Life Points equal to the amount of times this card has attacked times 500. This monster is destroyed five turns after it's summoning. When this card does damage to your opponent's Life Points, it is halved.

(Chapter Three)

Creator's Judgement/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Flip a coin. If heads, you may half of your Life Points to special summon any monster from your deck. If tails, your opponent may pay half of their Life Points to special summon any monster from their deck. This effect is not optional.

The Creator/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Thunder/Effect/ Level 8/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 3000/ Effect: This card cannot be special summoned from the graveyard. Select one monster in your graveyard and discard one card from your hand in order to special summon the selected monster. You may only use this effect once per turn.

The Creator Incarnate/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Thunder/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1600/ Effect: You may tribute this card to special summon 'The Creator' from your hand, to the field.

Monk's Secret Training Grounds/ Type: Field Spell/ Effect: Increase the attack of all cards with 'Monk' in their name, or are named 'Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter', by 300 points. In addition, increase your Life Points, during each of your standby phases, by 200 points for every card with 'Monk' in it's name, or 'Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter', on the field.

Old Vindictive Magician/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcaster/Effect/ Level 2/ ATK: 450/ DEF: 600/ Effect: FLIP: Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.

(Chapter Four)

7 Coloured Fish/ Attribute: Water/ Type: Fish/ Level 4/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 800

Malevolent Nuzzler/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: Increase the attack of one monster on the field by 700 points. Also, when this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, you may pay 500 Life Points to add it to the top of your deck.

Skull Invitation/ Type: Continuos Trap/ Effect: Whenever a card is sent to the graveyard, the owner of that card takes 300 points of damage.

Offerings to the Doomed/ Type: Quick-Play Spell/ Effect: Skip your next draw phase. Destroy one monster on the field.

Monk Healer/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 2/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800/ Effect: Discard one card from your hand to increase your Life Points by 1500. You can only use this effect once per turn, during your main phase.

Pot of Greed/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Draw two cards from your deck.

Dark Core/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Discard one card from your hand to remove one face-up monster on the field form the game.

Forbidden Strike/ Type: Continuos Spell/ Effect: Name one monster. As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, any monster with that name cannot attack.

Monk's Renewal of Faith/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Draw one card from your deck for every card with 'Monk' in it's name, or 'Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter', in your graveyard. On the third of your standby phases after this cards activation, you take damage equal to the number of cards you drew, times 300.

Monk Healing Magic/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Increase your Life Points by 1000.

Monk Sage/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 6/ ATK:1000/ DEF: 1000/ Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by sacrificing one 'Master Monk' on your side of the field. Once per turn, you may activate a spell card from your deck.

Monk's Revenge/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Your opponent takes Life Points damage equal to the number of monsters with 'Monk' in their name, or 'Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter', in your graveyard, times 100 points.

(Chapter Five)

No cards appeared in this chapter.

(Chapter Six)

Shinigami Realm/ Type: Field Spell/ Effect: You may pay 500 hundred Life Points to special summon a 'Shinigami' from your deck, to the field. During each of your standby phases, you must pay 500 Life Points. If you do not, this card is destroyed. All cards with 'Shinigami' or 'Reaper' in their card names gain 500 attack and defense points.

Shinigami/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 300/ Effect: This card can only survive two of your standby phases without 'Shinigami's Realm'. You may have up to twenty copies of this card in your deck.

The Creator's Forest/ Type: Normal Trap/ You can activate this card when a card with 'Creator' in it's card name is targeted as a battle target. You, during this battle phase only, may pay one hundred Life Points per attack to negate all attacks that the monster you chose is the target of.

Shinigami King/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/Effect/ Level 7/ ATK?/ DEF?/ Effect: This card's attack and defense points are equal to the number of 'Shinigami' in your graveyard, times 500. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you do not have to pay to keep 'Shinigami's Realm' on your side of the field. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, you can special summon one 'Grim Reaper' from your deck to the field.

Shini-Slash/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: This card can only be equipped to a monster with 'Shinigami' or 'Reaper' in it's card name. This monster equipped with this card increases it's attack by 500 hundred points. Also, when the monster equipped with this card attacks a monster with less defense on your opponent's side of the field, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's Life Points.

The Creator's Gamble/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Flip a coin. If heads, destroy all cards on the field. If tails, you take three thousand points of direct damage.

The First Tree/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Plant/ Level 3/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000

(Chapter Seven)

Night Assailant/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 200/ DEF: 500/ Effect: FLIP: Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field and destroy it. When this card is sent directly form your hand to your graveyard, return one flip effect monster from your graveyard to your hand.

Jinzo/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Machine/Effect/ Level 6/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1500/ Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, no trap cards can be activated. The effects of face-up trap cards are also negated.

Ancient Lamp/ Attribute: Wind/ Type: Spellcaster/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 900/ DEF: 1400/ Effect: When this face-down defense position card is attacked by your opponent's monster, you can make 1 opponent's monster (except the attacking monster) be attacked instead. While this card is face-up on the field, you can special summon 1 'La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp' from your hand.

La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp/ Attribute: Dark/ Fiend/ Level 4/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1000

Grand Tiki Elder/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/ Level 4/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 800

Troop Dragon/ Attribute: Wind/ Type: Dragon/Effect/ Level 2/ ATK: 700/ DEF: 800/ When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, you can special summon one 'Troop Dragon' from your deck, to the field. The deck is then shuffled.

Mask of Restrict/ Type: Continuos Trap/ Effect: As long as this card remains on the field, cards cannot be sacrificed as tributes under any conditions.

(Chapter Eight)

Mask of Revenge/ Type: Continuos Trap/ Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent destroys one of your monsters as a result of battle, and then attacks again, with the same or a different monster. Special summon the monster that was destroyed with 500 extra attack points. Moreover, the attacking monster cannot stop it's attack.

Shining Abyss/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Fairy/ Level 4/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800

The Cheerful Coffin/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: You may discard up to three monsters from your hand, to your graveyard.

Monster Reborn/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Special summon one monster from either your or your opponent's graveyard in face-up attack or defense mode.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/ Level 8/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500

Graceful Charity/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Draw three cards from your deck, and then discard any two from your hand, to the graveyard.

Holy Barrier- Mirror Force (Or just 'Mirror Force')/ Type: Normal Trap/ Effect: Activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and destroy all attack position monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Curse of the Masked Beast/ Type: Ritual Spell/ Effect: Tribute from the field or discard from your hand monsters whose total Levels equal 8. You can then special summon 'The Masked Beast' from your hand, to the field.

The Masked Beast/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/Ritual/ Level 8/ ATK: 3200/ DEF: 1800

Dragon's Mirror/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Dragon-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/Fusion/ Level 12/ ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3800/ 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' + 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' + 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'

Return of the Forgotten/ Type: Normal Trap/ Effect: All cards that are removed from play are returned to the graveyards of their original owners.

De-Fusion/ Type: Quick-Play Spell/ Return a fusion monster on the field to it's owner's fusion deck. If the monsters used to fusion summon it are in the owner's graveyard, they are special summoned to the field.

(Chapter Nine)

There are no cards played in this chapter.

Author's Note #2: I'm only having the card guide for the first nine chapters right no, because I'm way to tired to type up the rest. The rest will be in the next chapter. Please R&R!


	15. Fighting for a Friend!

1

Chapter Fifteen

Fighting For a Friend!

Kenshin, Amy, and Justin watched in horror as Claire's eyes changed, from anger to...love.

"Oh, Shin'ichi dear!" she cried out, jumping into his arms.

"What the-?" exclaimed Amy, shocked that Claire actually loved this man. She started to move to attack him.

Kenshin put his hand on her shoulder. "You can't get her mind back by force. She actually loves Shin'ichi now, and the only way to win her back..." he got out his duel disk and put it on. "Is to beat him in a duel!"

Shin'ichi glanced at Kenshin, trying to walk away. "Sorry, I don't duel men." He said, making a move to remove the shadows blocking his exit.

"Stop!" Amy put on her duel disk after saying this, "I challenge you to a duel! And if I win, Claire gets freed!"

Shin'ichi smiled, "And if you lose, I get _two _wives. Okay, I accept. Let's duel!"

Amy and Shin'ichi had their duel disks activated, and their Life Points rose to four thousand.

Amy: 4000

'U': 4000

"I'll start!" declared 'U', "I summon one defense monster! Next I'll set three cards face-down! Now it's your go!"

Amy drew a card, and looked at her hand. "I'll set two cards face-down, and then I play...Nobleman of Crossout!"

The handsome man in armour appeared, a sword in his hand. He struck out at the defense monster, revealing it to be Nimble Momenga (1000/100).

"Your monster is removed from the game." said Amy, "And I also play...Demon Huntress (1800/300)! Then she attacks you directly!"

The demon that appeared this time was also wolf-like, but she was more elegant than the Swordsman. In her hands was a longbow, and her armour was that of the middle ages. She struck 'U' with an arrow shot from her bow.

Amy: 4000

'U': 2200

"Your move." finished Amy.

"I draw!" shouted 'U'.

"Oooo! Go, 'U'! You can do it, Shin'ichi! C'mon honey!" Claire was enthusiastic, obviously hoping that Amy lost.

_I'll free you, Claire... _Thought Amy.

"I set one monster in defense mode, and I end my turn." said 'U'.

"Draw!" Amy drew her card, and then placed it on her duel disk.

"I summon Demon Swordsman (1700/300)! Next off, I play my face-down card, Demons Unite! This card will allow me to pay half of my Life Points in order to attack you with two of my Demons this turn. But the damage they deal is halved. Go! Double Demon Strike!"

The demons struck together, drawing blood from Shin'ichi's body.

Amy: 2000

'U': 450

"I'll end my turn after setting a face-down card." finished Amy.

"I draw!" declared 'U', and he looked at his hand. "Then I activate my three face-down Jars of Greed! So I can draw a total of three cards!"

He looked at his hand, which was a size of six cards.

_I already have four pieces... _he thought, _I just need the head..._

"I'll set a monster in defense mode." he said, "And I end my turn."

"Draw!" shouted Amy, drawing her card. "I sacrifice Demon Swordsman for...Demon Swordmaster (2400/1600)! Now I'll use my face-down card, Pot of Greed! This will allow me to draw two cards from my deck! Next, to use his effect!"

The Demon Swordmaster swung his sword around and around, sending Amy's three cards in her hand to the graveyard, and decreasing her Life Points by eight hundred. The sword struck around 'U', and a hand reached out, grabbing the cards in his hand and placing them in his graveyard.

"What the?" He cried, then looked at Amy, "Explain!"

Amy smiled. "Demon Swordmaster has an awesome effect. During the turn he's summoned, I'm allowed to discard an amount of cards from my hand that equals the amount in your hand, in order to discard them all from your hand. But if I don't have enough cards, I must pay Life Points in intervals of four hundred to make up for it. In other words, I lost the three cards in my hand, and you lost all of the cards in yours. Eight hundred Life Points were also detracted from my score."

"Now..." said Amy, pressing a button on her duel disk, "I'll play my final face-down card. Go! Demons Unite! I'm sure you remember the effects."

"N-no..." whispered 'U', as Amy's two creatures prepared their strikes.

"DOUBLE DEMON STRIKE!" yelled Amy, with all of her might.

"ARG!"

Amy: 600

'U': 0

"Damn it..." said 'U', "I've lost..."

Claire's eyes cleared up, restoring themselves back to normal.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"You don't need to know." Amy smiled as she said this, "But don't worry. You're okay now. And 'U' is...gone?"

They all looked at where 'U' was until a moment ago. There was nothing but dust in the wind, now. The shadows dissipated.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _Wrath of a Gamer_

_What do you get when you combine a famous Japanese video game, a powerful duelist, and lots of money? A deadly Fire Emblem deck! 'T' is here, and it looks like Justin might have some interesting competition for greatest ADD-of-the-mind..._

Author's Note: And now for the rest of the guide for the previous chapters.

(Chapter Ten)

Occult Fighter/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1300/ Effect: When this monster is face-up on the field, the effects of all monsters with 'Monk' in their card name are negated. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's Life Points, it is doubled. In addition, when you take damage from battles involving this card, it is doubled.

Incense/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: This card can only be equipped to a card with 'Occult' in it's card name. Increase the equipped monster's attack by 500.

(Chapter Eleven)

Occult Magic- Healing Sacrifice/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Discard from your hand one monster with 'Occult' in it's card name. Increase your Life Points by the total combined attack and defense points of the monster.

Occult Magic- Shield Breaker/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: This card can only be equipped to a card monster 'Occult' in it's card name. When the equipped monster attacks a monster on your opponent's side of the field with less defense with the equipped monster, deal the difference as battle damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Equivalent Exchange/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Discard the top five cards on your deck. For each monster, increase your Life Points by 500.

(Chapter Twelve)

Monk Pact/ Type: Ritual Spell/ Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon 'Doas- The Great Monk'. You must also discard cards from your hand or tribute cards on your side of the field who's total level is equal to 10 in order to summon it. If you use cards with 'Monk' in their card name for this card, their level can be doubled for summoning 'Doas'.

Doas- The Great Monk/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/Ritual/Effect/ Level 10/ ATK?/ DEF?/ Effect: This card can only be ritual summoned with the effect of 'Monk Pact'. None of this card's effects can be negated by any other card. This card's attack and defense points are equal to the combined levels of all cards with 'Monk' in their card name, or 'Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter', in your graveyard times 100.

Reverse Hero- Master of the Occult/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Rock/Fusion/Effect/ Level 10/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2000/ Effect: When this monster is destroyed, you take damage equal to it's attack points (at the time of it's destruction) divided by 5. Also, this card is destroyed in 2

turns. All damage this card does to your opponent's Life Points is halved. This monster gains 1000 attack and defense points for every monster with 'Occult' in it's card name in your graveyard.

Monk's Sacrifice/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Send to the graveyard monsters with 'Monk' in their card name, or 'Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter', who's total combined levels are equal to that of a monster on your opponent's side of the field to the graveyard in order to remove the selected monster from the game or destroy it.

Defensive Revival/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Select one 'Monk Guard' in your graveyard and special summon it to the field in face-up attack or defense position.

Monk Guard/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000/ Effect: If your opponent takes damage from attacking this monster when it is in defense mode, that damage is doubled.

(Chapter Thirteen)

Beautiful Lady- Fighter/ Attribute: Wind/ Type: Fairy/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200/ Effect: When this card is the attack target of a monster with a higher original attack than this card's original attack, the attack target is shifted to the owner of this card. Also, when the previous effect resolves, this card may attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

Call for Battle/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field, and special summon one monster from your hand that is of an equal level.

Demon Swordsman/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Fiend/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 300/ Effect: If you have no monsters on your side of the field, this card cannot be normal summoned.

Beautiful Defense Maneuver/ Type: Normal Trap/ Effect: You may only play this card is there is a monster on your side of the field with 'Beautiful', 'Beauty', or 'Handsome' in it's card name. Negate one of your opponent's attacks and increase your Life Points by an amount equal to the attack of the attacking monster.

Handsome Man- Edo/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Fairy/ Level 4/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 700

Life for Beauty/ Type: Normal Trap/ Effect: Pay Life Points to increase the attack of one monster with 'Beauty', 'Beautiful', or 'Handsome' in it's name by an equal amount of Life Points you paid.

(Chapter Fourteen)

Beautiful Mistress- Rose Lady/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Fairy/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 1700/ Effect: During each of your standby phases, increase your Life Points by 1000.

Beautiful Strategy/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: This card can only be equipped to a monster with 'Beautiful', 'Beauty', or 'Handsome' in it's card name. Until the end of the first turn that this card is activated, the monster equipped with this card has it's attack and defense points switched. Starting t the end of the first turn, the monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, or by any card effects.

Nimble Momenga/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Beast/Effect/ Level 2/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 100/ Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, increase your Life Points by 1000 points. You can also take cards of the same name from your deck and special summon them in face-down defense position. The deck is then shuffled.

Jar of Greed/ Type: Normal Trap/ Effect: Draw 1 card from your deck.

Forceful Ruler/ Type: Normal Trap/ Effect: When one of your opponent's monsters destroys one of your monsters as a result of battle, that monster must attack all other monsters on your side of the field. None of your opponent's other monsters may attack during this turn.

Exodia the Forbidden One/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcaster/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000/ Effect: When this card is in your hand along with 'Right Leg of the Forbidden One', 'Left Leg of the Forbidden One', 'Right Arm of the Forbidden One', and 'Left Arm of the Forbidden One', you win the duel.

Right Leg of the Forbidden One/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcaster/ Level 1/ ATK: 200/ DEF: 300

Left Leg of the Forbidden One/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcaster/ Level 1/ ATK: 200/ DEF: 300

Right Arm of the Forbidden One/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcaster/ Level 1/ ATK: 200/ DEF: 300

Left Arm of the Forbidden One/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcaster/ Level 1/ ATK: 200/ DEF: 300

(Chapter Fifteen)

Nobleman of Crossout/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Select one face-down monster on your opponent's side of the field and remove it from the game. If the card is a flip effect monster, remove all copies from both player's decks from the game.

Demon Huntress/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 300/ Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned unless there is one of your opponent's cards removed from the game.

Demons Unite/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: You can only activate this card when there are two or more monsters with 'Demon' in their name on your side of the field. Select two, and those cards can attack your opponent's Life Points together for one attack. The damage dealt is halved, though.

Demon Swordmaster/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/Effect/ Level 7/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1600/ Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by sacrificing a 'Demon Swordsman' on your side of the field. During the turn he's summoned, you are allowed to discard an amount of cards from your hand that equals the amount in your opponent's hand, in order to discard them all from their hand. But if you don't have enough cards, you must pay Life Points in intervals of four hundred to make up for it.


	16. Wrath of a Gamer

1

Chapter Sixteen

Wrath of a Gamer

"So 'U' has failed and been disposed of?"

"Yes master."

The ones speaking were Greathe and the leader of Organization: Darkness.

The leader's voice was stern. The shadows moved for a moment. The leader was revealed to have black hair and brown eyes. As well as the fact that...it was a female.

"'I'," she said, her eyes narrowing, "How come Shin'ichi dueled Claire and Amy in the first place? He should have dueled Kenshin, as he was ordered. He might've dueled 'R' by accident! Or even 'L' if he was stupid enough!" She moved up and slapped Greathe, sending her to the ground.

Greathe's hand moved to feel her cheek. It stung. "I am sorry, master. I promise you that Kenshin shall be defeated soon. 'T' is already on his way to duel him. And his deck shall prove most...difficult for Kenshin to beat."

"You'd better be right." said the master, examining her nails. "If you fail me up to the point where you lose, I'll give you a fate worse than death. Or my name isn't Elena.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's been a lot of action lately, hasn't there Kenshin?" Justin asked.

Kenshin had just finished telling Amy, Justin, and Claire the full story of the events involving Organization: Darkness. They stayed quiet during the time that he spoke, and none of them doubted his story. After all, each of them had played a Shadow Game. Only Claire had lost, though, and that was to Exodia.

"Yeah." said Claire, "I wonder why these guys have been after us?"

Apparently, no one felt like pointing out that Amy had not been a duel target, for she had offered to duel in order to save Claire.

"They said something about being great 'Sacrifices to the Gods'." said Kenshin, "I wonder what that means..."

"Who knows?" said Amy, "Maybe you could manage to give one of these enemies a Punishment Game that'll tell you."

"Or maybe that's just wishful thinking."

They all looked up to see a teenager standing there. He was wearing a shirt that said 'Fire Emblem Forever!' on it, as well as ripped jeans. He looked to be around eighteen or nineteen, and he wore a baseball cap that covered his hair completely. His eyes were a clear, deep blue.

"Who are you to say anything?" demanded Justin.

_This guy... _thought the teen, _He kinda reminds me of...me! That look in his eyes...oh, hell! I forgot to wash my hair a second time this morning! Now it won't be as shiny!_

Another character with ADD-of-the-mind...it kind of makes me wonder what kind of mind I have...

The teen caught his senses. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. My name is Ronald, but you could call me Ron. Or 'T'." He smiled.

_So this is 'T'..._ thought Claire, _He doesn't seem like 'U' was...he's a lot more...nerdy...not to use stereotypes or anything...I should reprimand this sin later...he's a member of Organization: Darkness! We should take care of him before anything else!_

"Now who should I duel..." Ron wondered aloud.

"You should duel me! Leave the others alone!" All four of the duelists had cried this at once.

"...You're not helping..." he said.

"You should duel me! I'm Kenshin Menzuro!" said Kenshin, standing up straighter, "The duelist that most of these guys seem to be after!"

"Hmmm...that IS true..." said Ron, rubbing his chin, "Alright. It's gonna be you, Kenshin Menzuro. Let's get it on!"

They all headed to the Osiris Red dueling arena, since it was nearest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin and Ron stood, facing each other. Their duel disks both activated, and together they shouted, "DUEL!"

Kenshin: 4000

Ron: 4000

"I'll start!" declared Kenshin, drawing his sixth card, "I'll summon Monk Training Dummy (0/0) in attack mode, and activate it's special effect!"

The creature who appeared was a normal dummy, made of straw. It was in the shape and colour of Occult Fighter.

"What's that effect?" Amy asked this to Claire.

"Well," said Claire, "I'm no expert on Monk cards, but I believe that it has something to do with special summoning Monk Fighter somehow..."

"That's right!" said Kenshin, "I can sacrifice this Training Dummy to special summon Monk Fighter from my hand, deck, or graveyard! Now...be sacrificed for Monk Fighter (1300/1000) from my deck!"

The usual Monk Fighter appeared, White bowl-cut hair blowing in the wind. His fists were clenched, and he was frowning as usual.

"I'll also set three cards face-down, and I'll end my turn."

"It's now my turn." said Ron, drawing a card, "And I'll summon Lyn- Queen of the Wild (1500/1400) in attack mode!"

Lyn from Fire Emblem appeared, her blue clothes looking very accurate for a hologram. Her blue hair and eyes were both looking strong. Well, the eyes were, at least. She drew her blade.

"That's not all." said the man, "I also play...Soul Blade- Mani Katti!

Lyn's sword vanished, and a new one took it's place. This one was a bit longer, but defiantly stronger (2000/1800).

"Eh? I've never heard of that card before, what's it do?" Kenshin asked this with interest.

"Well." said Ron, "First, it grants Lyn five hundred attack points and four hundred defense points. Also, she is unaffected by trap cards. Oh! I almost forgot..." He flicked his wrist, summoning the now-familiar shadows to the field, making forth a dome. Within the dome were the usual people. Amy, Kenshin, Claire, Justin, and a villain.

"Another Shadow Game, huh?" said Kenshin, "I'm fine with that. Now what are you gonna do next?"

Ron smiled. "I'm going to seal your fate. I play...Lords Unite! Now I can sacrifice one thousand Life Points in order to special summon...Eliwood- Lord of Kindness (1900/1900)! As well as another one thousand to play, Hector- Lord of Power and Strength (2200/1800)!"

Eliwood appeared first. His red hair and green eyes shone with brilliance. He drew his blade, and was prepared for battle with his medieval armour, which was like that of his companions.

Hector was next. He had electric-blue hair, as well as sky blue eyes. His axe was on his back, and he got ready for battle by drawing it.

"Next comes Pot of Greed!" he declared, "I draw twp cards from my deck! Next I play Legendary Weapon- Durandal on Eliwood (2500/2300), and Legendary Weapon- Armads on Hector (3200/1800)! Now, the effects of these cards are similar to those of the Mani Katti. Durandal's effect is to increase Eliwood's attack by six hundred and defense by four hundred, as well as make him immune to spells. Armads' effect is to increase Hector's attack by one thousand and make it so monster effects cannot effect him. Now I'll end my turn, due to the side effect of Lords Unite."

Kenshin: 4000

Ron: 2000

"Well, that was a long turn." said Kenshin, drawing a card. His hand now held 3 cards. "I'll sacrifice my Monk Fighter...to special summon Master Monk (1900/1000)!"

The muscle-bound Monk appeared again, ready to rumble. His white hair swayed in the wind.

"Next off, I activate Monk's Pride, once of my face-down cards! Now my monster cannot be destroyed under any circumstances for three turns! But in three turns, he is destroyed. Let's see...I'll also play my other face-down card, Kaminote Blow! I'll have my Monk now attack Lyn and Hector, automatically destroying them, due to Kaminote Blow's effect! I still lose Life Points though."

Kenshin: 2600

Ron: 2000

"Your move." said Kenshin, moving his hand to indicate it.

"Fine." Ron drew a card, but it was his only one. "I'll play Angry Spirits! Now we each may draw one card for every monster in our graveyards combined! In other words, I have two and you have two, so we each draw four!"

Kenshin and Ron each drew, Kenshin's hand size going up to six and Ron's up to four.

"Next," said Ron, "Comes my Lord Revival! Now I pay three quarters of my life (Life Points: 500) in order to special summon Hector and Lyn back from the graveyard! Next I play Lord Equipment Revival! I can now pay half of my Life Points (LP: 250) in order to bring back equipment for Hector and Lyn (2000/1800 and 3200/1800)! Next is...Charge of the Lord! What it does is destroy all monsters on your side of the field, and in your hand. Even if they cannot be destroyed, this card negates that prevention! In return, though, I may only attack with my weakest monster during this turn. So, go! Lyn!"

Kenshin: 600

Ron: 250

"Your move." said Ron.

"Draw!" shouted Kenshin, "It's time to end this duel! I play...Monk Death! I now discard all of the Monk cards in my hand. After this, I must pay half of my Life Points. After I do this, you lose five hundred Life Points for each card I discarded! And I count...six! All of the cards in my hand were Monk cards!"

A Monk Fighter's spirit came out and karate chopped Ron's duel disk, making his Life go down.

Kenshin: 300

Ron: 0

"I win." said Kenshin.

"Good game." said Ron, and he vanished into thin air. No one was surprised, though.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night...

In his room, Kenshin lie awake. Edward and Justin were already asleep. Kenshin grabbed a photo out of his backpack, which was hanging on the railings of his bed. He also grabbed a flashlight, and went under his covers to turn it on. The picture showed him, along with the rest of his family. His father was the only one living at home, now. His mother and sister, both in the picture along with his father and himself, had vanished some time ago. The names of his family members were written under each of the people. Kenshin Menzuro. Doyle Menzuro. Vicky Menzuro. And Elena Menzuro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time: _Heroes and Dragons_

_In Duel Academy, there are duel tests to see if someone can move up to the next rank. Usually, people duel others of their own rank. So when the third best duelist in the school, an Obelisk Blue, duels Edward Moon, everyone is surprised. But no one backs down! _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: There will be a card guide and character guide on the chapters right after the 10's...wait...that makes almost no sense...well, for example, on chapters 11, 21, 31, etc. These will be for all of the previous chapters. But the cards will only be included if I had not included them in a previous card guide. Please R&R!


	17. Heroes and Dragons

Chapter Seventeen

Heroes and Dragons

"Hey! No fair, Vicky! You cheated!"

There were two children here, sitting on a grassy field. One male and one female, it was clear that they were brother and sister. Both had black hair and brown eyes, as well as the fact that they were wearing similar types of clothes. Below the children, in-between them, was a dueling mat (two actually, put together to make on complete one.). On it was two decks of duel monsters cards, scattered on the boy's side. The girl, Vicky, frowned.

"Look, little brother. You lost, that's all. It happens to everyone. Your name's Kenshin. Can't you act more like the other Kenshin, Kenshin Himura?"

"I wish." said Kenshin, picking up his deck and looking through it. "I have the strength...my powerful cards give me that..."

In his hands were several cards with high attack. Luster Dragon. Summoned Skull. Luster Dragon #2. La Jinn, The Mystical Genie of the Lamp. And more.

"You need more than that." said Vicky, "You also need spells and traps. Effect monsters as well."

She dug through her pocket, and took out a deck of duel monsters cards. Picking out a card from the deck, she held it out.

"Take this card." she said, smiling.

Kenshin looked at the card.

"Monk Fighter..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Light Yagami...I say I want to give up, and he punches me with all he has...is he really not Kira? No, it's still possible that he has passed the powers of Kira to someone else to make himself look innocent."

Kenshin woke up to the sound of Justin's voice. He looked below at his friend, and said groggily, "Justin...do you have to read from your manga aloud? And while I was still sleeping, no less!"

Justin put down his copy of Death Note Volume 5, 'Whiteout'. "Sorry, man. I just wanted to wake you up, sort of."

Meaning he was just reading aloud because he's crazy. (Wait a minute...I do that too, sometimes! Have I based this part off of me? Oh, wait...the story...)

"For what?" asked Kenshin, closing his eyes to fall asleep again.

"The Duel Exam Reviews. They're today."

Kenshin's eyes opened at the speed of light, and he shot out of bed. He ran into the bathroom, Justin only able to see a blur of air. Three seconds later, he came out all dressed and ready for the day.

"And people say _I'm _weird..." whispered Justin to himself. He went to the bathroom to change since Kenshin was out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So this is the Main Arena..." said Kenshin to Justin and Amy.

The three were walking together, past all of the normal dueling arenas (Ra Yellow, Osiris Red, Obelisk Blue) and to the Main Arena. It was a long hall, filled with areas to have normal duels. But the biggest area, in the middle, was where the exam would be taken, one duelist at a time. Two, actually, since it was student versus student.

"Big, isn't it?" asked a voice behind them. The trio jumped, and looked behind themselves.

"Claire!" they all said at once, smiling.

She smiled back. "Hey guys. Why don't we go find a seat?"

They walked along until they found an area where all four of them could sit together. The stands were mostly filled, so it was hard. Luckily, though, there was an area where only one of the five seats were taken. That one was taken by a Ra Yellow, and he was snoring his lungs out (not literally). The four friends sat down.

Five minutes after they did so, the lights dimmed a bit. The teacher known as Kenneth Nishimoto walked up to the center of the arena, with a huge scoreboard thingy above him. On the board were four slots, two big and two small. The small ones were below the big ones, and the big ones were each on one side.

"Hello students of Duelist Academy!" said Nishimoto into the microphone, "As you may very well know, I am the dorm leader of Osiris Red, and I will be hosting this Exam Review! This scoreboard above me will randomly determine who will duel who. Now, for the first round!"

The scoreboard flickered with lights for a minute, and finally the first slot set stopped. The picture was a boy with brown hair, and green eyes. His name was Teru Mizika. Apparently, he was Obelisk Blue.

"Now for his opponent! Who is the lucky Obelisk?"

Everyone watched as the second slot did the same as the first, and they gasped in shock when they saw who it was.

Edward Moon, Osiris Red.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You WHAT?"

This was said by Elena, leader of Organization: Darkness. She was angry and yelling at Greathe, at the moment.

Despite being yelled at one who could so easily of killed her, Greathe was calm. "I made it so Edward Moon must duel Teru Mizika in the Duel Exam Review. I figured you'd be happy."

"You figured wrong." Elena rubbed her head, "This can't be happening! If Edward loses, he'll be kicked out of the school! And that is NOT good for my 'R' plans!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward and Mizika were already ready for their duel.

"DUEL!" they shouted together.

Edward: 4000

Mizika: 4000

"What kind of person is this Mizika guy?" Kenshin asked Claire.

Claire thought for a moment. "Well, if I remember...he's a good person who makes sure that there's no litter on the ground, the bullies stop bullying people, stuff like that. In short terms, a hero."

Kenshin looked thoughtful. "Then I think I know what kind of deck he'll play."

"I'll start!" declared Edward, "I'll set a monster in defense mode, and then I end my turn!"

The card materialized in front of Edward, and he kept his look of determination.

"My turn, then." Mizika drew his sixth card, "Now, you despicable villain! I shall summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) to the field in attack mode! And since he's the only card on my side of the field, I am allowed to draw two cards from my deck! That's not all! I'll also play Bubble Blaster! Now my monster has eight hundred extra attack points (1600/1200)! Now say goodbye to your evil ways, villain! Atone your sins in hell! Bubble strike!"

Bubbleman, a spandex-wearing hero with the letter 'B' on his belt, with his huge water gun-like weapon, shot bubbles out of the said weapon, finishing off Edward's face-down monster. Troop Dragon (700/800).

Edward barely flinched. "I'll get another Troop Dragon (700/800) in defense mode as to this one's effect. Anything else, hero boy?"

Mizika smiled. "Of course, I shouldn't try to be greedy by holding you up. I'll set one card face-down and I'll end my turn."

Edward drew his next card, and placed it into his duel disk. "I play the spell card, Hell Hole. This card allows me to pay all of my Life Points except for one to annihilate all cards on both side of the field and both players hands. Except for one card from my hand."

A huge hole appeared from the crevasses beneath the arena. It was over as quickly as it came, but taking with it all of the card except for the one last card in Edwards hand.

Edward: 1

Mizika: 4000

"And then..." said Edward, "...I think I'll play the spell card Dragon's Mirror. This card'll fuse dragons from my graveyard together. So now go...Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!"

The three-headed dragon appeared with more ferocity than ever, despite it's master's calmness. It prepared to attack Mizika.

"Attack." said Edward simply.

The dragon opened it's mouths and unleashed blue thunder from each of them. Mizika was finished in an instant, and then holograms vanished.

Edward: 1

Mizika: 0

"H-how did he get his hands on all three Blue-Eyes? Claire was indeed in shock, as well as Justin and Amy. The boy next to them was still asleep, though. The rest of the stadium, though, was still shocked.

"I don't know for sure." said Kenshin, "A lot of things about him still confuse me."

_Like how he gave Sen and Ko penalty games without them telling him about them. What the hell is going on here?_

Kenshin's thoughts were lost as Nishimoto walked up, clapping. He took a microphone again.

"Well!" he said, smiling, "That was defiantly an interesting performance! Now...let's see who's next!" he turned to the scoreboard. There, on it, had the first person appear. Justin Maker.

_Who am I up against? _Thought Justin, not even letting his ADD-of-the-mind get in the way of his performance that day.

"And his opponent is..."

Everyone looked up to see his enemy.

Gender: Female. Dorm: Osiris Red. Name:...Amy Takahashi

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _Cheer ME On, Kenshin!_

_It's Justin versus Amy. Who does Kenshin cheer for; his best friend...or his girlfriend? Things get even more complicated when 'S' shows up, talking to none other than...Mizika? Is Mizika 'R'? After all, Elena once said that 'R' is at Duelist Academy...and has been, since the beginning.._.

Author's Note: I made this duel very short on purpose. Why? For dramatic effect. Now for the pondering of the mystery...who is 'R', really? You could say who you think it is if you review it, if you wish. Or you could message me. Or you could just keep it to yourself. Your choice. Anyways, please read and review (R&R)!


	18. Cheer ME on, Kenshin!

1

Chapter Eighteen

Cheer ME On, Kenshin!

"He beat the third best duelist in the school, an Obelisk Blue..."

"Teru Mizika...beaten by an Osiris Weakling..."

"What's that Osiris' name? Edward Moon?"

Everyone was chatting the ten minutes before the next round started. Edward and Mizika had long since left, going different ways. The two friends, Amy and Justin, had left to the arena. They were currently resting on a bench, but Claire and Kenshin were still sitting together. The sleeping Ra Yellow was still there as well. Sleeping, of course.

"How do you think it's gonna turn out?" Claire seemed worried.

"I don't know." said Kenshin, "But if I remember correctly, it's possible for one, both, or neither of them to get into Ra Yellow. It all depends on how well they do in the duel."

"That's right." said Claire, "But not what I was asking. I'm a third year, remember? I already knew that."

"Then what were you asking?"

"I was asking," said Claire, "if you think this would get in the way of their friendship in any way?"

"I hope not." Kenshin turned away from her and back to the dueling field. It was about to begin.

"Are you ready duelists?" Nishimoto was back in the center of the field. Amy and Justin were on either side of the field, both had unreadable expressions.

"DUEL!" Yelling this, Nishimoto ran off so the two friends could quickly start the game.

"Good luck." they said to each other.

Justin: 4000

Amy: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Teru Mizika was wandering along the hallway. He had made sure that he went a different way than Edward did.

"Mizika."

Mizika turned around to the sound of the voice. He saw a man standing there. He had orange hair and silver eyes. He carried a duel disk which was obviously made to be scary. It had bat wings on it's tips, and it was purple and black for the rest of it. The man himself was wearing an outfit much like the Duelist Academy uniform, except it was black (and much bigger). He smiled, and yet his eyes were somewhat evil-looking.

"You..." said Mizika, "Your name is...'S', right?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh..."

The one groaning was none other than Vy. She was on her bed again.

"Are you finally awake?"

Vy was startled to hear a voice. Well, she was startled to still be alive.

"Greathe?" she was still groggy.

Greathe walked over to a bookshelf near where she was standing and grabbed a book. She through the said book at Vy's head.

"Don't call me Greathe!" she was pissed off, of course. Even after Vy was unconscious for many days, she still hadn't gotten that through her head.

"Whatever, 'I'. What is it you want? Why am I still alive? How long has it been?"

"I'll answer those questions in no particular order." said Greathe. "One: It's been ten days. Two: I am here because the master sent me. Three: You are alive because the master wished you to live."

"Oh." said Vy. "Why would she do that?"

"Look." said Greathe, getting angry, "If you don't stop with the stupid questions, I'm going to do that thing!"

"Just try it!" sneered Vy.

"Fine." said Greathe. "_Vicky_."

"Arrrgggg!" Vy was in pain, it seemed. Her whole body was alight, as if thunder had lit her up. After a few seconds, though, it all stopped. There was smoke coming off of her, though.

"Obey orders if you don't want that to ever happen again, Ms. Vy."

"Y-yes 'I' ma'am..."

She was still in pain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll start!" declared Amy, drawing six cards. "I'll set a card face-down, and then I'll summon Demon Hellspawn (1900/0)!"

The new demon appeared with human-like features. The difference, though, was that it was hunched over using it's arms as legs. It was also a red-black colour, looking charred. I glared angrily at Justin, and he took a small step back.

_Heh heh heh...Kenshin will like me more than Justin! I'll make sure of that...by winning this duel!_

"My move, then!" said Justin, drawing his sixth card as well. "Well...I'll set four cards face-down, and summon The Creator Incarnate (1600/1600) in attack mode, almost cleaning out my hand. But next I play the spell card, Card of Sanctity! Now we each draw until we hold six cards! And last I checked, I held none while you held four! Now draw your cards!"

"Impressive." said Claire, from the stands, "He manipulated it so he had a few face-down cards, as well as a fairly good monster."

"That's not all..." said Kenshin, watching as Justin selected a card from his hand.

"I now use The Creator Incarnate's effect in order to sacrifice him, making room for The Creator (2300/3000)!"

The golden human-shaped creature left for the gigantic gold monster that was The Creator.

"Next," said Justin, "He'll attack your monster! Creation Lightning!"

The Creator put his hands together. When he drew them apart, a bolt of lightning was there. He threw the lightning at the Hellspawn, smashing it into bits.

"Damn it!" swore Amy, "Oh, well...that all?"

"Yeah," said Justin, "I end my turn."

"Good." said Amy. "I draw!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you want, villain?" This was Mizika, of course.

"Heh." said 'S', "Always the hero, hero boy. Anyways...I wanted to know what you thought of Edward's deck. I heard that he worked really hard on it, you know."

Mizika frowned. "You must know how he got those rare cards. The Blue-Eyes...Hell Hole...tell me, won't you?"

"Heh...sorry hero kid, no can do. Master told me not to reveal it."

"Hmph." said Mizika, and he stalked off back to the Obelisk Blue dorms.

000000000000000000000000

"I hope they remember to have fun..." said Kenshin.

Justin: 1800

Amy: 350

"Go!" shouted Amy, "Demon Huntress(1800/300)! Now attack him directly, end the duel!"

The field was completely different from a few minutes ago. Amy had removed a few of Justin's card from the game, and Justin had done the same to Amy. The field was clear, except for Amy's new card and Justin's face-down card. Neither of them had any cards in their hands.

"I activate my face-down card!" declared Justin, "Ring of Destruction! Now I can destroy your monster, and we both take damage equal to it's attack points! So...it's a tie!"

The ring of grenades appeared on the Huntress' neck, tightening until she was choking. Five seconds later, it exploded.

Justin: 0

Amy: 0

"And it's a tie!" said Nishimoto, coming back onto the stage with his microphone. "But both of you did great! You will get the results in one week! But until then...the next duel will be a requested duel against a Ra Yellow! Kenshin Menzuro versus Negita Surnan!

Kenshin stood up and went down to the arena. When he got there, he looked up at Claire, Amy, and Justin's seats. They were the only three there. The Ra Yellow was gone.

"Hey there." said a boy, walking into the stadium. "I'm Negita, nice to meet you."

He smiled, and Kenshin smiled back...

000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _The Artist of Duelist Academy_

_It's finally Kenshin's turn for the Duel Exam Review, and he's dueling a Ra Yellow! The Ra, known as Negita, the 'Artist of Duelist Academy', has an Art Deck that he believes Kenshin can't beat! If Kenshin wins, though, he has a chance of going on...to Ra Yellow!_

Author's Note: Who do you think will go into Ra Yellow (or Obelisk Blue)? Will Kenshin get in? Amy or Justin? Edward? You'll find out soon! Please R&R!


	19. The Artist of Duelist Academy

1

Chapter Nineteen:

The Artist of Duelist Academy

_I'm almost there...almost back...here I come, Duelist Academy._

Vy was alone in a private boat, a small one. It was more like a raft with a motor. She, herself, was wearing an outfit much like the female Duelist Academy uniform, except it was green. Her hair was typed up in a bun, and her duel disk was on her wrist.

_Kenshin...I don't remember anything about myself, but I have glimpses of a child who looks much like you...playing with me...playing Duel Monsters. Who are you, really? And who am I? And what does Master Elena have to do with all of this? Why has she kept me alive? And why was it so easy to escape from my 'home'? Or, jail, in a way. I think I'll find the answers to these questions...at Duelist Academy!_

She continued on, the island in sight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin and Negita stood, facing each other. Negita had blond hair, by the way. His eyes were green, as well. There were splattered bits of paint on the sleeves of his blazer.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his Life Points rising.

"You bet!" said Kenshin, his rising to match Negita's.

"DUEL!" they both shouted together.

Kenshin: 4000

Negita: 4000

"Me first!" declared Kenshin, drawing his six cards. "I'm starting with one face-down monster, and two cards face-down. Now it's your turn!"

Negita smiled and drew. "I'll set one card face-down...and summon Ultimate Artist (1500? )!"

Ultimate Artist was wearing what would be described as 'Artist's clothing', including an apron to ward off more of the paint. He was carrying a paint pallet as a shield, and a foot-and-a-half-long paint brush as a sword.

"My Artist has a pretty unique effect. It's defense points are always equal to it's attack points." Negita smiled, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Kenshin nodded, a bit surprised to be addressed like that in the middle of a game."

"Now," continued Negita, "I play the equip spell card, Ultimate Paintbrush! This card will increase my monster's attack by seven hundred (2200/2200) and grant him a special ability whenever one of the primary colours are on the field. But there are none, so I can just skip that for now. By they way, 'now' is when my Artist attacks your defense monster!"

Kenshin grinned as the great Ultimate Artist swung it's paintbrush on to his defense monster. It was Monk Guard (100/2000)

"Activate face-down card!" He declared, "Monk Protection Unit- Alpha! This card can only be activated when Monk Guard is attacked and would normally be destroyed! It increases his defense by an amount equal to half of your monster's attack points for the attack!"

The small versions of Monk Fighter rushed to the aid of Monk Guard, increasing his strength (100/3100).

"And," continued Kenshin, "When Monk Guard causes damage to your Life Points after being attacked, that damage is doubled!"

Kenshin: 4000

Negita: 2200

"Nice one!" said Claire from the crowd, "If only it gave the Monk Guard an amount equal to his attack, though. That would've finished him off. Oh, well."

Negita, still smiling, shrugged. "I guess it's your turn now, Kenshin."

"Thanks." said Kenshin, drawing his next card, "I'll start off with Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards!" He drew the cards and looked at them. "Next I summon the monster known as...Monk Fighter (1300/1000)!"

The familiar Monk with his training outfit appeared, only this time he was making poses to show off his strength.

"Next," said Kenshin, ignoring his Monk's odd actions, "I'll play Monk Stealth Trick! Now I pay life points in order to add a Monk card form my deck to my hand!"

Kenshin: 3500

Negita: 2200

He looked through his deck until he found the card he needed, and then put his deck back together, shuffling it.

"Now I play...Monk Summoning Trick! Now I pay Life Points (in intervals of five hundred) in order to special summon level four or lower Monk cards from my hand! So I pay fifteen hundred points in order to special summon two more Monk Fighters (1300/1000) and Chu-Ske the Mouse fighter (1200/0)!"

Kenshin: 2000

Negita: 2200

As he played these cards, his hand was depleted. But he then revealed his face-down card.

"Go!" he shouted, "Card of Sanctity! Now we each draw until we hold six cards! In other words, I draw six and you draw three! Nice of my, right?" He smiled.

"Yeah." said Negita, smiling back, "Thanks."

Their emotions were masked in smile as they each drew their cards.

"Next I'll play the Turtle Hand Blow!" said Kenshin, placing the card on the disk. "Now whenever my Monks battle a monster this turn, that monster is killed instantly! And in case that face-down is any trouble, I''ll play Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying it. So...any last requests?" He smiled, yet again.

"Go as far as you can in this Academy." said Negita, smiling.

"I will, thanks. Now my Monk Fighter will commit a suicide attack in order to kill the Ultimate Artist! Then the other two and Chu-Ske will attack you directly, winning me the game!"

Kenshin: 2000

Negita: -1400 (Below Zero)

"Now _that _was something else!" said Nishimoto, stepping back onto the arena as Kenshin and Negita left. "Well, for the next round..."

The next rounds went on as normal, with everyone important and not important dueling. Amy's roommates dueled, Claire dueled, everyone. It was normal and happy.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, on Duelist Academy Island, the hundred yards from the Academy:

Vy woke up from her resting spot in a cave near Duelist Academy. She walked over to the small pool of cave-water near her, and washed her face. When that task was done, she got up and started towards the Academy.

_It's time to go..._ she thought, getting closer.

The voice came out of nowhere, startling Vy. "Ah! I got word of your escape, but I didn't think I'd find you so soon. Long time no see, 'V'."

Vy turned around to see a tall man behind her.

"So it's you." said Vy, standing still, "You are...'S', correct?"

"I'm flattered that you remember me." said he, "And I would be even more flattered if you would surrender yourself quietly."

Vy activated her duel disk. "Never."

'S' sighed, and activated his duel disk as well. "So be it."

Vy: 4000

'S': 4000

"DUEL!" They yelled together, drawing their cards...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _The Darkness Betrayed!_

_Vy has betrayed Organization: Darkness, and is now facing 'S' in a battle for her life! Meanwhile, a mysterious man rides towards Duelist Academy Island...does he know Kenshin?_

Author's Note: Do you know what I love to say to myself ever single day? "Hayden, stop talking to yourself!" It never works, though. Anyways, just so your know, 'Turtle Hand Blow' is actually Kamenote Blow. I just wanted to give some Nihongo (Japanese) lessons. 'Kamenote' means 'turtle hand', which you all now know. Anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I've been so busy lately. I won't be able to update as often as I'd like anymore. Oh yeah...someone asked me if I had a theme song for this fanfic, and I thought I should tell the readers of this fic. Yes, I do have a theme song for this, I just haven't felt like posting it yet. I thought I'd wait until the end of the fic, but I might put it sooner. Anyways (again) please R&R!


	20. The Darkness, Betrayed!

1 Chapter Twenty:

The Darkness, Betrayed!

Vy stood, facing 'S'. Both had their duel disks activated, but neither had made a move to draw their sixth card. They each stood at five cards, and four thousand Life Points.

'S': 4000

Vy: 4000

Finally, 'S' said something. "Ladies first."

Vy smiled. "Gladly. I draw!"

She drew her sixth card, increasing the size of her hand to six cards. "Next, I summon Occult Wanderer- Joe-Ske (1400/0) in attack mode! After that, two face-down cards. It's your move."

A creature resembling Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter appeared. The differences? It was purple, and it's eyes glowered with evil.

'S' drew his card.

"I," he said, "set one card face-down. Then I summon...Magic Thief- Kaitou KID (2000/1700)!"

Vy's expression didn't change as Kaitou KID appeared before her. His white hat, outfit, and monocle were all appearing, as if by magic. A pigeon appeared at his shoulder, and his cardgun was at his waist. He walked up to Vy, and kissed her hand. This made her blush.

"Next, my thief attacks your Joe-Ske! Cardgun blast!"

Kaitou KID raised the cardgun and fired at Joe-Ske. It was quick, but not painless for the mouse.

"Argh!" Vy was in pain.

Vy: 3400

'S': 4000

"And now..."said 'S', "Time for the Shadow Game!"

Vy looked around in fear as the shadows rose around her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Kenshin who first saw it. The bubble of shadows slowly rising up.

_Damn it..._he thought, _And I was_ _expecting quiet after the duel exam reviews._

He convinced Justin to follow him, and together they went out into the distance. Although neither noticed that Edward was gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and Claire were running over to the dome of darkness as well. It was still not fully formed when they got there. Kenshin and Justin were almost there as well.

"What do we do?" asked Claire.

"We go in." said Kenshin, and they each walked in, one by one...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A man was on a huge boat, bound for Duel Academy Island.

_Here I come, Kenshin Menzuro..._He thought, not smiling in the least. _I hope your ready for my arrival..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vy was shocked to see Kenshin again, and Kenshin to see her.

"You!" they both said at the same time.

"Huh?" stated Claire, "Did I miss something?"

"This is 'V', a member of Organization: Darkness that Kenshin defeated a while ago to save both Amy and I." said Justin, "I don't recognize the other guy, though."

"My name is 'S'." said the man, "And I will deal with you all after I finish off this traitor."

Kenshin seemed shocked. "Did you really betray them?" he asked.

Vy looked at him for but a second, and then looked away. "I'll tell you everything when I win this duel."

_I swear, she's just like Kenshin..._thought Justin, who seemed a little cross.

"My move!" yelled Vy, "And I'll summon Occult Fighter (1000/1300) to the field! Then I play the spell card, Occult Magic- Reverse Power! This card will switch the attack points of two monsters on the field! So now...let's go!"

Occult Fighter: 2000/1300

Magic Thief, Kaitou KID: 1000/1700

"Damn it..." swore 'S', under his breath. "This isn't good..."

"Now my Fighter will attack! Occult Fist!"

Occult Fighter ran up to Kaitou KID. KID tried to defend with his cardgun, but the Fighter broke the gun and smashed up KID's monocle and face, breaking him up into digital pixels.

Vy: 3400

'S': 3000

"Don't underestimate me!" shouted Vy, hereby ending her turn...

0000000000000000000000000

Elena was talking on a cell phone.

"I see." she said.

"Yes," said Greathe, who she was talking to, "'V' and 'S' are dueling right now."

"Damn it." swore Elena. "Either way, we lose one. Oh well..."

"What should I do?"

Elena smiled. "Tell 'R' to be ready...he'll be next if 'S' loses."

"And who shall he target?" asked Greathe.

"Justin Maker." replied Elena, and then she started laughing manically. She continued this until far after she hung up the phone...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:_ Arrival of the Phantom, Knight Baron!_

_While 'V' and 'S' continue their duel, 'R' moves along in the shadows. Who is it? Meanwhile, Mizika, Nishimoto, Edward, and Negita all go missing. Is one of them 'R'? Can Justin beat 'R' when the member of the organization comes to challenge him? And just who is the man on the boat?_

Author's note: Sorry for the long disappearance of myself. For one, it took me a while to think of what kind of deck 'S' should have .


	21. Arrival of the Phantom, Knight Baron!

1 Chapter Twenty-One:

Arrival of the Phantom, Knight Baron!

The life points stood at 3400 (Vy) and 2000 ('S').

The field stood at two face-down cards on Vy's side, as well as Occult Fighter (2000/1300) in attack mode. There was a lone face-down card on 'S's side.

"Don't underestimate me!" shouted Vy, ending her turn and reducing Occult Fighter's attack points back to normal (1000/1300).

'S' drew, and said "I'll set one card face-down, and set a monster in defense mode. End turn."

"Draw!" shouted Vy, drawing a card. "Now I'll sacrifice Occult Fighter in order to special summon...Occult Master (1000/1900) in attack mode!"

The purple Master Monk appeared, it's muscles flexing with anger.

"Next off I use his first effect! Once per duel I can add our Life Points together and then distribute them equally between us!"

Total LP: 5400

Vy: 2700

'S': 2700

"Why did she do that?" whispered Justin to Kenshin, "That does nothing advantageous for her!"

"Just watch." was all that Kenshin whispered back.

"Now I'll play one of my face-down cards! Occult Trap- Death Hit! This card can only be activated when your Life Points are above two thousand! And what does it do? It decreases your Life Points by half!"

Vy: 2700

'S': 1350

"I see..." said Justin.

"Now," said Vy, "I'll attack your face-down monster with Occult Master Fist!"

The monster was revealed to be...Kaitou KID?

"Eh? Why didn't 'S' play Kaitou KID in attack mode and kill Occult Fighter?" wondered Justin.

"Because that's NOT Kaitou KID." said Kenshin. "Look at it's attack and defense."

"That's right." said 'S' "It's Inflate-o-KID (500/500) and when it's destroyed in any way, I can special summon another one from my hand or deck to my side of the field. So I bring forth another one (500/500)!"

"I end my turn." said Vy.

"And I draw!" said 'S', "Then I play Graceful Charity! And I suppose that I don't have to tell you what it does. But I'll do so anyways. I draw three, and then discard two cards. And the two I discard are...Inflate-o-KID and 8-year-Return."

Suddenly, Kaitou KID (2000/1700) appeared on the field next to Inflate-o-KID (500/500) .

"What the hell?" said Vy, shocked.

"Don't you know the story of Kaitou KID?" asked 'S'. "Well, I'll tell you. The original Kaitou KID first appeared in Paris eighteen years ago, but then he mysteriously vanished after stealing for ten years. Then, he came back eight years later, and started stealing again. And that's where we are today."

"So that's what 8-year-return does..." said Justin. "So what is he going to do now?"

"Next, I sacrifice them both!" shouted 'S', "For...The Phantom, Knight Baron (2800/2500)!"

The masked figure appeared with grace, as it's black cloak and horrid mask took shape. It was...Knight Baron. It grinned as it's gun was raised.

"Use your effect! Destroy all non-monsters on the field!"

Vy screamed as her face-down cards blew up, along with 'S's.

"Now...KILL THE OCCULT MASTER!"

Knight Baron lifted his gun, and shot at Vy. This made Justin stumble back, outside of the Shadow Bubble. But no one noticed...

Vy: 900

'S': 1350

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A man in a mask was waiting for Justin when he fell out. The man put a cloth to Justin's mouth before Justin could scream, and Justin slipped into unconsciousness before the man dragged him off. The man had a duel disk on his wrist.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The principal of Duelist Academy was waiting for the VP, who had said that he had some news.

The VP walked in.

"Mr. Principal." he said, "It seems that several students have been missing since that day of the Duel Exams. And those students are...Teru Mizika, Edward Moon and Negita Surnan. The teacher known as Kenneth Nishimoto is also missing."

"I see." said the Principal. "We will reveal this to the students if you cannot find any of the missing in three days. Now go. You have seventy-two hours..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My Baron will kill you on the next turn." said 'S'. "Now draw...your last card."

Vy drew, and smiled. Then she started laughing.

"What the hell...is so funny?" asked 'S'.

"The fact that...I will win!" said Vy. "I now summon...Occult Healer (800/800)! Next I play the card...Occult Magic- Veil of Darkness! Now, during this turn only, the monster I play this card with can attack your Life Points directly. But that's only if their original attack is lower than your total Life Points. But if I play the card Megamorph...then I can win this duel (1600/800)!"

"D-damn it..." swore 'S', sweating.

"ATTACK WITH OCCULT DARKNESS!"

The Healer wove a sword from darkness and ran up to 'S's heart, striking it.

Vy: 900

'S': 0

"Well, looks like I die." said 'S', as his Life Points decreased and he grabbed a gun from his pocket, holding it up to his head.

"No!" shouted Kenshin.

"By the way..." said 'S', "My name...is Kaitou."

The gunshot rang loud in the ears of Kenshin and Vy...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin woke up and looked around. The first and only thing that he saw, was a huge masked man, looking down at him.

A duel disk was on his arm, and it was activated.

"My name is 'R'." said the man. "Let's duel..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time: _The Masked Man_

_In the darkness of the night, 'R' is ready to duel Justin. Justin thinks he's ready too, but can he beat the creatures that refuse to reveal themselves? Will he win, or will he be the first hero to die?_

And here you go, this is the thing I promised to put in:

The First Opening song to Yu-Gi-Oh: GX, Legendary Shadows. The song is FLASHBACK by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (The band that sang the fourth opening song for Fullmetal Alchemist). This is the translated version, the original is in Japanese.

As the first few seconds of music (no lyrics) are playing, Kenshin is sleeping (and snoring) in his Osiris Red bunk. When the music starts to get faster, Claire, Amy, and Justin appear, waking him up, startling him. Edward also gets up, and glares down. The other ignore him, though. They all walk outside, and the camera centers on Kenshin.

(_Engulfed in a cellular membrane, multiplying 40 times in 3 minutes_)

Monk Fighter, Monk Guard, Master Monk, Doas- The Great Monk, Monk Sage, Monk Lord, and Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter all appear around him.   
(_Entwined in a hollowed out key hole_)

The camera centers on Justin, and shows The Creator and The Creator Incarnate behind him.

(_The second it's free, it stabs me_)

Claire and Amy have their monsters appear around them as well. (Beautiful Lady- Fighter, Handsome Man- Edo, Beautiful Mistress- Rose Lady; Demon Swordmaster, Demon Swordsman, Demon Huntress.)  
(_Finally smashing the limits from what seems like three years ago_)

Twenty-Six Shadows appear with a Shadow Realm dome behind them. Exodia appears in front of them and fires off green light.

(_Pulling it out with rotted tweezers_)

A masked man appears, duel disk on his arm. A shadow of a dragon-shaped figure appears behind him, shining and shadowy at the same time.

(_The second it's free, it stabs me_)

Prof. Nishimoto and Mr. Moe appear, Hell's Jewel behind them.  
(_That's super conductivity_)

A scene shows where Edward and Kenshin are dueling Sen and Ko. Then it shows Kenshin dueling Kishinki. Then Justin and Goshima.

(_Absolute zero Celsius_)

A shadow appears, then it reveals itself to be Elena. Three giant shadows hide behind her.  
(_The shadow that day rose, and ran_)

Vy and Kenshin are dueling, Occult Fighter and Monk Fighter clashing.  
(_Blow whirlwind_)

Amy and Justin are dueling, The Creator and Demon Swordmaster clashing.

(_Disappear into the ugly past_)

Claire and Shin'ichi are dueling, with Beautiful Lady- Fighter clashing with Nimble Momenga.  
(_I strongly wish for that to happen_)

Kenshin is standing on the shore of the beach next to Duelist Academy. At his sides are (on the side of his left hand, from right to left) Justin, Claire, Amy, and Vy. On the other side, from left to right, are Edward, Negita, Mizika, and Doctor. The giant form of Elena appears behind them, folding her arms. Monk Fighter jumps up in front of the group and pumps his fist in the air.

(_The future, that day, was a flashback_)

Author's Note: For the next chapter, I was just dying to make it 'The Masked Man', so I did. If you want to know why, pick up Fullmetal Alchemist Manga: Volume 6 and look in the table of contents! You'll find the answer there. Anyways, I'll be updating waaaaaaaayyy slower than before now. Sorry. Anyways, I think I'll make a tournament later on. There hasn't been any yet. Well, if you want to guess what happens in the next chapter, feel free to. But I won't answer any HUGE spoiler questions. Like who 'R' really is. But you'll find out who he is in the next chapter. Either that or the one after that.


	22. The Masked Man

Chapter Twenty-Two:

The Masked Man

_Previously on Legendary Shadows: _

_Hey, I'm Kenshin Menzuro, remember? I'm the one who is the 'Monk Fighter' of Duelist Academy? Cool, you remember! Anyways, I'm here to fill you in on my big battle against Organization: Darkness so far. Well, So far members 'Z' through 'S' have been beaten, three out of eight by me alone! Two had me helping. Well, last time previous member Vy was engaged in a battle with the member 'S', and she beat him. It was an intense battle, but Vy managed to win._ _During the battle, Justin and I had managed to slip into the 'Shadow Bubble' while it was forming, but it seems that he had somehow gone missing during the battle. I didn't notice until after 'S'...Kaitou...shot himself..._

0000000000000000000000000000000

"My name is 'R'." said the masked man. "Let's duel."

Justin was scared. He had been scared before, in his battle with 'Y', but he never thought that that _wasn't _true fear. _This was._

"Are you scared?" the masked man looked down upon him, and breathed in his face. "You shouldn't be, you know. Don't be a coward. Now...let's duel."

Justin stood up, and got his duel disk ready. Yeah, he was scared. Scared to death. But he wasn't about to back down.

Justin: 4000

'R': 4000

"L-let's duel!" declared Justin. "And I'll start! I draw, and then set a monster in defense mode, with a face-down card accompanying it!"

The face-down card and monster may have appeared as holograms, but they looked real. And Justin saw why when he looked at 'R'.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Weaving a Shadow Bubble" replied 'R', continuing so. "To make things more...intense."

"Damn it..." swore Justin. "I'll end my turn."

"I draw..." said 'R'

000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it!" swore Kenshin, running. "Justin up and disappeared! As if wedidn't have enough problems already with you showing up and Kaitou committing suicide!"

Vy ran alongside him. "It's not my fault, you know. Kaitou challenged _me _to that duel."

"Shit!" swore Kenshin, speeding up. This, of course, forced Vy to speed up as well.

_Maybe this would be a bad time to talk about my problems._ Thought Vy.

00000000000000000000000000000

"I summon a monster in attack mode!" said 'R', placing the card on his duel disk.

There was no monster, as Justin expected, but a shadow (1900/1600) where the monster should be.

"W-what...what the hell is this?" stammered Justin.

"I have no wish for my monsters to be seen, so I am shadowing them with the darkness of the Shadow Realm."

"What a load of bullshit!" shouted Justin. "You're cheating, you bastard!"

"I don't care." said 'R', glaring from within his mask. "I have my hidden creature attack your defense monster."

The monster shot some sort of dark shot from it's mouth, crushing The Hidden World (1500/1500).

_Aw, hell... _thought Justin, _I drew a bad hand...nothing but crap!_

"I end my turn." said the masked man.

"D-damn it...I play the Creator Incarnate (1600/1500) and I sacrifice him for...the Creator (2300/3000) in attack mode!"

The Creator Incarnate was first, a man of gold. He then moved his hands as if to make room for the next act. And he was, for he vanished, and the Creator came forth. The Creator was more than a man of gold...he was a _giant_ of gold. And he knew how to _stay gold._

"Attack the unknown creature!"

The Creator simply shed light on the dark monster, destroying it.

Justin: 4000

Masked Man/ 'R': 3600

"And now it's my turn." said 'R', "And I play Graceful Charity, which will allow me to draw three cards, but then I must discard two. One is a monster, and the other is a spell. Next off, I play another hidden creature (1900/0) and set a card face-down, ending my turn!"

"I draw!" said Justin, getting more confident. "And I play The Creator Incarnate (1600/1500) and then do what I did before, sacrificing him in order to special summon The Creator (2300/3000)!"

The order was the same as before: The Creator Incarnate appearing, and then making way for The Creator...the golden giant.

"And then I-"

"Not so fast!" shouted 'R', "I activate Destruction! Now I can discard cards from your hand, but I must discard an equal amount! So now...lose every card in you hand! While I have one card remaining!"

(_Why are we overcome with fear?)_

"Damn it!" swore Justin, "And I was just about to win! Oh, well. I'll just attack your hidden monster with my first Creator, and then my second one will attack you directly!"

The events played out like Justin told them to, and 'R' lost most of his Life Points.

(_What if I told you that fear isn't real?)_

Justin: 4000

'R': 900

Justin couldn't see it, but 'R' grinned from beneath his horrid mask.

(_Why are we overcome with death? _)

"It's your move." stated Justin.

"And it'll be the last one." said the Masked Man. "Because I activate Equal Trade, which will allow me to send the top five cards from my deck to my graveyard, and then I can gain five hundred Life Points per monster! And look! They're all monsters!"

(_What if I told you my friends, your doubt...You could live without!_)

Justin: 4000

'R': 3400

"But that's not why I did it." said 'R'. "I will now use a card which allows me to fuse my monsters in the graveyard! Now, there are only a few cards like this, one of them being for dragons, and another for E-Heros! And the reason that I bring those two up is because only they can produce a monster with...forty-five hundred attack points!"

A few shadows from the graveyard came forth, coming together to become...one bug shadow, it's shape making Justin feel uncertain (ATK: 4500)

(_There is a question I want to understand_)

"And now I use _this spell card _in my hand, allowing my monster to split back into it's original monsters, and defeat you!"

"N-no...what monster could do that?" Justin cried, falling to his knees.

(_Why can't everyone tell the truth...and learn to love again_)

Justin: 0

'R': 3400

"You lose, Justin Maker." said 'R', taking out a gun and walking over to Justin. "And now...you die."

(_Do you know...what it feels like to be broken and used...Scared and confused? Yes I know...)_

000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin and Vy ran into the clearing and saw the depleting Shadow Bubble, with the two figures inside. They saw the gun, held by a huge and horrible masked man, pointed at Justin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Kenshin, but all he could do was drown out the sound of the horrible, horrible gun.

(_Yes I know...)_

Justin Maker was dead.

(_Yes...I...know...)_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Revenge_

_Justin has been killed, and his killer is revealed. Why did this person go over to the side of Darkness, and why did they target Justin? Only Vy cares about this stuff while Kenshin faces off against the horrible Masked Man._

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: ...I'm sorry everyone, but someone had to die eventually. You all saw it coming. Now you should all focus on finding out who 'R' is, and everything else. Oh, one more thing...a Sacrifice to the Gods was killed...sacrificed, so you now will get to know what happens next...

-Salazare

Side Note: The song used in this chapter was "Broken" by Scott Stapp.


	23. Revenge

1 Chapter Twenty-Three:

Revenge

Elena was sitting in her throne, when the lights in the room got a tiny bit brighter, and there were jars...all of them empty.

She smiled, and one of the jars had a strange substance filling it's insides. Words also wrote themselves on the front of the jar. These words read...Justin Maker.

"And here we have the first sacrifice." said she. And a laugh emerged from her throat.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The man on the boat landed on the shore, far from the docks of Duelist Academy.

"Finally after two chapters of neglection, I have finally arrived! And now I will seek out Kenshin Menzuro without alerting him of my true identity!"

Silence.

He drooped his head down. "This is gonna be hell on earth trying to do this..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Kenshin, doing naught but drowning out the sound of the gun.

Justin Maker...was dead.

Kenshin ran up to the bloody, non-breathing...dead...form of Justin Maker.

"Justin! Justin!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Vy was behind him. She wasn't crying, but she felt a bit sad. She walked over to the Masked Man.

"Who are you? And why have you done this?"

The man smiled beneath his mask. "I'm hurt, that you don't remember me..._Vicky_."

"ARRRGGHHH!" Vy howled in pain as the shock went through her body.

Kenshin looked up from Justin's corpse, his eyes wet with tears. "...Vicky?"

Vy was on her knees, her hand clutching her stomach in intense pain. "So...you're 'R'...of Organization: Darkness!"

"Yes!" growled the masked figure, "And I'm here to sacrifice all of you...sacrifices!"

"...Justin..." Kenshin was ignoring 'R', "...I was too late..."

"That's right!" said 'R', "And now that geek is dead! And there's nothing you...huh?"

He was interrupted as Kenshin stood up.

"Shut up." said Kenshin, eyes hidden from view by his hair. "Just...SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Kenshin lifted his head, showing his eyes, burning with fury. "YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEST FRIEND!" he lifted up his duel disk, and got it set for a game. "YOU ARE GOING DOWN...EDWARD MOON!"

"Moon? You mean your roommate? He's...?"

The Masked Man grabbed his mask with his hand, and took it off. Sure enough, it was Moon's face.

"Yes." he said. "I am the one you know as Edward Moon. But...this is my true form...my complete form...masked in the shadows...Edward Moonshadow, the Masked Man! Better known as 'R'!"

Kenshin continued his glare. "MASKED MAN? YOU'RE GONNA BE A DAMN DEAD MAN! LET'S DUEL!"

The shadows started to form.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eh?" Claire was surprised to have run into Amy at the school entrance, of all places. "What are you doing here, Amy?"

Amy looked at her feet. "I know that this may seem a little strange...but I had a bad feeling about something."

"Then I wasn't the only one." said Claire.

Then, looking outside together, they saw darkness forming...a huge shadow bubble.

"Damn it, Organization: Darkness!" stated Amy, and she ran off towards the darkness.

"Wait up, Amy!" shouted Claire.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vy was surprised at the power she felt coming from Kenshin. It seemed like for him at the moment, there was no room for anything but thoughts of revenge.

_This isn't the Kenshin that was watching me duel. _She thought. _This one...he managed to summon the Shadow Realm! But...only those in Organization: Darkness Should know how...that and the other people...the Inhuman._

"I accept your challenge!" shouted Moonshadow, "And, although I am curious to as how you summoned the Realm of Darkness, I'll learn the answer to that...after I absorb your power when I win this duel!"

Kenshin: 4000

Moonshadow: 4000

"I start!" shouted Kenshin, "And I play...Monk's Awakening! This card will let me take one Monk from my deck and special summon it to my side of the field in attack mode! But I must pay five hundred Life Points first!"

Kenshin: 3500

"So I choose...Monk Deadbeast- Skull (0/0) !"

The skull appeared, first flashing a view of Monk Fighter's head.

"Ha!" laughed Moonshadow, "That card has no attack! You can't beat me with it!"

"I then set two cards face-down, and I end my turn!" yelled Kenshin, slamming the cards into his duel disk.

"Then I draw!" said Moonshadow, "And I summon...the Luster Dragon (1900/1600) which'll attack your Skull!"

The sapphire dragon came forth with pride, and shot it's line of blue fire out towards the Skull.

"Not so fast!" shouted Kenshin, "I'll activate Negate Attack! Now your attack will be stopped in it's tracks!"

"Fine." said Moonshadow. "I'll set a card face-down, and I end my turn."

"I draw!" shouted Kenshin, and the Skull started to glow.

"What's going on?" asked Moonshadow.

Kenshin smiled. "Even though my monster has no attack or defense points, it still has a use! During each of my standby phases, I get to special summon one level four or lower monster with 'Deadbeast' in it's card name from my deck! And I choose Monk Deadbeast- Left Arm (0/0)!"

Monk Fighter's left arm flashed for a second, but then it became a skeletal version of itself.

_Another monster with no attack points or defense points? _Thought Vy.

"Ha!" laughed Moonshadow, "This is doing nothing for you! And you're leaving your monsters in attack mode!"

"That's because..." said Kenshin. "Monk Deadbeast monsters cannot be destroyed while they are in attack mode. In addition, my Skull cannot activate it's effect while in defense mode."

Moonshadow laughed, "That's all? This duel will be easier than the one against that idiot Justin!"

"DON'T INSULT MY FRIEND!" shouted Kenshin.

"Touchy, aren't you?" said Moonshadow. "In any case, finish your turn so I can crush you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Amy and Claire reached the middle of the forest, they were shocked to see a huge bubble of darkness in front of them. They were mainly only surprised because it was bigger than any other ones that they had ever seen.

"I wonder who's dueling..." Amy wondered aloud.

"It's probably...either Justin or Kenshin. Although Edward might be dueling, too. Either way, there will be a dead body on our hands soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll set another card face-down." said Kenshin. "And then I'll end my turn."

"Then I'll go!" said Moonshadow, drawing a new card. "And I sacrifice my Luster Dragon...for Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400)!"

The sapphire dragon vanished, making room for an emerald dragon. It's beauty was only comparable by it's attack's beauty.

"Then I play...a spell card! Go, White Dragon Ritual! This card will allow me to sacrifice a card in my hand (Spear Dragon, LV4) in order to ritual summon...the Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200)!"

The white dragon rider came forth, his shining pearl armour more beautiful than the scales of the emerald dragon. The dragon he was riding was but a duller version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and yet still beautiful.

"But that means...!" said Vy.

"That's right, 'Vy'," said Moonshadow, smiling. "I can sacrifice my Paladin of White Dragon in order to special summon on of the greatest monsters in the entire game. And, although he cannot attack for the first turn that he has been special summoned this way, he has a power house of attack points."

Kenshin glared, and started shaking.

"That's right." said Moonshadow. "I sacrifice the Paladin of White Dragon so I can special summon...The Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time:

_Powers of the Monk Deadbeasts_

_It's Kenshin versus Moonshadow, and something's up. Moonshadow is acting as if he can't die, even if he does lose! What's going on? Meanwhile, the man on the boat reveals himself to Amy and Claire! Is he really who he say he is? Can Kenshin beat the unstoppable Blue-Eyes? What is the true strength of the Monk Deadbeast cards?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Now you all have more questions to contemplate. What is an Inhuman? Is Kenshin one?

Also, the first season is soon to come to a close. Possibly before chapter thirty. This season is called 'The Organization: Darkness'. The next one will be called 'Inhuman'.

Thank you all for your time, and I hope that more of you decide to read and review. Until next chapter, bye!


	24. Powers of the Monk Deadbeasts

1 Chapter Twenty-four:

Powers of the Monk Deadbeasts

_Last time on Legendary Shadows:_

_Kenshin and 'R', who revealed himself to be Edward Moonshadow, got into a heated duel after Kenshin learned that Moonshadow murdered Justin Maker! Amy and Claire see the Shadow Bubble in the middle of the forest, and_ _the man on the boat lands on Duelist Island! But that's not all of the trouble! In the duel between Kenshin and Moonshadow, Kenshin has two monsters on the field...neither of them have any attack points, though! While on Moonshadow's side, he has two powerful dragons...one of which is the unstoppable Blue-Eyes white Dragon! Kenshin seems to have a plan, but what is it?_

The man was running through the forest, after seeing the Shadow Bubble.

_Damn it! _He swore, _It looks like I can't go through with my original plan...if someone is in a Shadow Game of that level, then that someone could only be a Menzuro! No one else could! So either Kenshin or Vicky are in danger...or Elena...could I have found them? Vicky and Elena? Damn it...disappearing for two years...I hope that they're here._

He then ran on into the forest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dragons that Kenshin was against were both unimaginably powerful (2400/1400 and 3000/2500), while he stood with Monk Deadbeast- Skull, and Monk Deadbeast- Left Arm (Both 0/0). There were face-down cards on both sides, two on Kenshin's and one on Moonshadow's.

Kenshin: 3500

Moonshadow: 4000

"Attack!" shouted Moonshadow, commanding his Luster Dragon #2 to strike down on of Kenshin's monsters. "Destroy the Skull!"

The dragon struck with emerald flames, and yet the arm blocked the attack, protecting the Skull.

"What...the hell?" stammered Moonshadow.

Kenshin: 1100

Moonshadow: 4000

"Well." said Kenshin, "Monk Deadbeast- Left Arm has the ability to protect the Skull. Most of the Monk Deadbeast cards do. Oh, and don't forget...my Left Arm creature is still in play."

"That means nothing to me. I end my turn." he said.

"Then I draw!" said Kenshin, "And I'll special summon Monk Deadbeast- Right Leg (0/0) who has the same abilities as the Left Leg! And that means it protects the Skull while in attack mode, too! But if switched to defense mode, it cannot use that effect. But...that's not true when I play this card! Go, face-down card! Monk Deadbeast- Defensive Formation! Now my monsters can switch into defense mode, and still use their effects! But there is a cost. While this card is active, they can still use it's effects...but if it's destroyed, all of them are too! Also, only one of their effects can be used while in defense mode. And I get to chose which one is for which card. Skull will get to special summoning effect. And the Left Arm and Right Leg will get the protection ability!"

_Meaning they can be destroyed, but they will protect the Skull while he special summons more...a good strategy if you want to buy time...but what is the point of this? And also...using a lot of monsters, Moonshadow can just wipe out Kenshin's defenses!_

"But then..." said Kenshin, "I activate The Dark Door! Now we can each only attack with one monster per turn! So now you have to choose who to attack with each turn! Now I'll set a card face-down, and I'll end my turn." he placed the card into his duel disk, reducing his hand size to two.

"Then I draw." said Moonshadow, drawing card with confidence. "And I'll play my face-down card, Soul Resurrection! This continuos trap will let me special summon a normal monster form my graveyard in defense mode! So I bring back...Luster Dragon (1900/1600)! But he and his second form won't be staying for long."

He grinned, singling out a card from his hand. "And this is because I sacrifice them both...for the second Blue-Eyes!"

The first White Dragon roared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you hear that roar?" Claire asked Amy, who looked worried.

"Yeah." said Amy. "And that means that Edward is in this duel, and he summoned that Blue-Eyes White Dragon card of his. So maybe he don't have to be worried."

"Maybe..." said Claire, and then she heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" she called. "Come out, now!"

Then man who came out was the one who was on the boat.

"Who are you?" demanded Claire.

"My name is Doyle Menzuro." said the man, "And I am the father of Kenshin Menzuro, who I understand goes to the school over there, and I believe may very well be participating in this very Shadow Game."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The second Blue-Eyes..." whispered Vy.

"And he'd like to meet you, Kenshin." said Moonshadow. "I hope that you get along well...after all...he's a piece of the monster that's going to send you strait to hell!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Claire and Amy that had been forgotten by Kenshin and Vy when they went looking for Justin came up, watching the real Claire and Amy talk to Doyle Menzuro.

The fake Claire and fake Amy looked at each other.

"Well." said the fake Claire. "I think that we should change back now, before they get suspicious."

Their forms shifted, changing them from two teenage girls in their pajamas to two teenage boys in Obelisk Blue uniforms. Teru Mizika and Negita Surnan.

"We should return to the master now..." said Negita.

"You're right." said Mizika. "We should report to him...and tell him about Kenshin's father...and everything else."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm getting closer...closer!" said Moonshadow, and then he laughed. "You cannot defeat me! I attack your Left Arm with my Blue-Eyes!"

The Arm couldn't even defend against an attack that was three thousand points stronger than it. It melted to a point even deeper than bone marrow.

"It's your turn." said Moonshadow.

"And I'll make it count!" said Kenshin, "First I draw and special summon Monk Deadbeast- Right Arm (0/0) in defense mode! He has the same effect as the Left Arm and Right Leg. Then I end my turn!"

"I draw!" declared Moonshadow, "And then I'll attack your Right Leg!"

The leg, too, was melted into nothing less than a lower form of bone marrow.

"I end my turn, yet again." said Moonshadow.

"Draw!" said Kenshin, increasing his hand size to four. "Special Summon Monk Deadbeast- Left Leg! And now it's the time I've been waiting for...I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! It's effect will allow me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field...and I choose...Monk Deadbeast- Defensive Formation!"

"What the- why would you do that?" yelled Moonshadow, "Now you lose all of your Monk Deadbeasts!"

"That's right." said Kenshin. "And now that I have lost all five of those pieces, I'll summon the monster in my hand...Monk Deadbeast- Torso and Ribs (0/0)! And I'll sacrifice it in order to activate it's special ability! And that is to remove all Monk Deadbeast monsters in my graveyard form the game, as well as himself! This can only be activated if I have the arms, legs, and skull in my graveyard, though. Next I can special summon a powerful force for my deck!"

He grabbed the card form his deck, and placed it on his duel disk.

The creature that appeared had all of the pieces that he had previously played. The Arms, the Legs, the Torso, the Ribs, and the Skull.

"Go!" yelled Kenshin, "I summon you, Monk Deadbeast (?)!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Inhuman_

_The duel between Kenshin and Moonshadow comes to a close in this exciting chapter. And is Moonshadow really on the side of Organization: Darkness? What is an Inhuman? How were Negita and Mizika able to change their forms into Claire and Amy? Find out most of the answers in the next chapter!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: If some of you were confused, you probably aren't by much anymore. Sorry, I should have cleared that little thing with the fake Claire and Amy up earlier. In any case, that's two updates in one day...maybe I'll put up another chapter. Well, the conclusion to the season of Legendary Darkness known as 'The Organization: Darkness' is soon coming to a close!

-Salazare


	25. Inhuman

1 Chapter Twenty-Five:

Inhuman

"Kenshin and Edward Moonshadow are in a duel?" Greathe asked Elena, surprised.

"Yes." said Elena. "And I order you to go and kill Moonshadow after the duel."

"Why?" asked Greathe. "I thought that he was a powerful member of our organization."

"Well." said Elena. "It turns out that Edward Moonshadow is indeed an Inhuman. And there are other Inhumans in the near vicinity...namely, Negita Surnan and Teru Mizika. We know that Negita and Mizika have the power of shape-shift, but we do not yet know the power of Moonshadow. He could have a very deadly power, which is why I want you to kill him. The leader of the Inhumans is a very dangerous person...and the less information he has, the better."

"How do you know that he is an Inhuman?" asked Greathe.

"Because the life force of Justin Maker that I have received is a fake. And the real one is most likely sitting with the Inhuman leader on his throne..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Monk Deadbeast is summoned!" said Kenshin, "And he's the monster that will defeat you!"

"Pray tell." said Moonshadow.

"Well for starters." said Kenshin, smiling. "He gains six hundred attack and defense points for every card with 'Monk Deadbeast' in it's card name that has been removed from the game. And I...count six (3600/3600)!"

"Damn it!" swore Moonshadow.

"That's right!" said Kenshin, "Now I can destroy your first Blue-eyes!"

The boney creature lifted it's right arm and jumped, bringing the arm down into the skull of the White Dragon, finishing it off.

Kenshin: 1100

Moonshadow: 3400

"Damn it." said Moonshadow. "But I won't let you keep it up! I draw, and I activate the spell card Graceful Charity! Now I draw three cards, and discard two! And among the two discarded is the final Blue-Eyes White Dragon! So now face...the Dragon's Mirror! This spell card will fuse the three dragons in my graveyard to form...the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)! But That's not where it ends...I sacrifice my Ultimate Dragon...to special summon the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (3000/2500)!"

"And why would you summon a monster even weaker than you're previous dragon?" asked Vy.

"That's a very good question." said Moonshadow. "And I'll answer it, too. Y'see, my monster cannot be destroyed by any way other than a result of battle! In addition, it gains three hundred attack points for every single dragon-type monster in my graveyard!"

"Shit!" swore Kenshin, as the dragon's points rose to 5400.

"And now...he'll crush you and your puny emotions!"

"Not yet!" exclaimed Kenshin, "I'll activate my face-down card! Go, Monk Deadbeast- Protection Formation! When you target one of my Monk Deadbeast monsters for any attack, this card activates! And when it does, the Monk Deadbeast target gains attack points equal to that of the monster that is attacking it! So now my monster has nine thousand attack points!"

"No!" said Moonshadow.

"That's right!" said Kenshin, now I can finish you off! Monk Deadbeast! Counter-attack with Revenge Strike!"

The Deadbeast stopped the Shining Ultimate Burst, and launched the same attack back at The Shining Dragon.

"No! Damn you, Kenshin Menzuro! Damn you to hell!"

Kenshin: 1100

Moonshadow: 0

The shadows of the monsters and the bubble disappeared as Kenshin went to his knees. It was finally over. Justin was avenged.

"You are damned, Moonshadow. For betraying us for the Inhumans...you must die."

Kenshin and Vy looked around. At first they saw Doyle, Claire, and Amy.

_Dad! _Thought Kenshin, but then he looked above them. The person he saw was none other than...Greathe. 'I' of Organization: Darkness.

"Greathe!" shouted Kenshin, and when he did, his four companions and Moonshadow looked where he was.

"It's good to see you again, Kenshin Menzuro." said Greathe. "As well as you, Vy. And it's good to see Doyle Menzuro and the two girls...Claire and Amy. How are you all?"

"You...evil bitch!" shouted Kenshin. "What the hell do you want?"

"Now, now..." said Greathe. "There's no need to swear so much. I'm only here..."

She jumped down off of the tree she was on, and landed next to Moonshadow.

_Impossible!_ Thought Kenshin, _That's a distance of over thirty feet...not to mention the way that she had to go down!_

Greathe took a gun out of the coat she was wearing and pointed It at Moonshadow's head.

"Goodbye, Moonshadow." she said, and she let loose the bullet.

"Murderer!" shouted Vy, but then she was shocked at what she saw. Everyone was.

"Sorry, but I don't die that easily." said Moonshadow, drawing back his hand and punching Greathe hard in the jaw while she was shocked.

His punch sent Greathe flying, although it was the opposite way that the heroes were standing.

"Heh, it's been fun guys." said Moonshadow. "But I have to go home now."

Kenshin started running towards him. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted.

"Goodbye!" said Moonshadow, smiling. He then vanished into thin air.

"Damn it!" swore Kenshin, quietly.

"Kenshin..." whispered Amy.

"DAMN YOU EDWARD MOONSHADOW!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moonshadow, Negita, and Mizika were kneeling before a throne. The man sitting on it was tall, and yet he seemed to be young...only about nineteen or so.

"So now Moonshadows ability of near-immortality has been revealed." said the man. "And Kenshin Menzuro might have knowledge of our power...of you Inhumans?"

"That's right, master." said the three.

The man smiled. "No matter. We are still strong enough to crush any of them, at any time. But now we must bide our time...and be ready for the battle that is sure to come."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_The New Dorms, Exchanging Information!_

_Kenshin and Amy are both moved up a rank, and some of the secret's of Vy's past are revealed. Vy also tells the rest of the group about the war between Organization: Darkness and the Inhumans. All that, and the first year at Duelist Academy for Kenshin's group ends._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The next chapter is the last chapter of the first season. I hope that you all enjoyed this duel, for I think that it's the longest one yet! Now please R&R!


	26. The New Dorms, Exchanging Information!

Chapter Twenty-Six:

The New Dorms, Exchanging Information!

(Note: There will be no duel in this chapter)

Doyle Menzuro had gone to the principal and requested to be a teacher while the Dorm Exchanges were made. Kenshin and Amy had both been promoted to Ra Yellow, and Justin was supposed to...but he was killed instead. Edward Moon was supposed to have moved up all the way to Obelisk Blue, but he vanished from the school. Negita and Mizika too had vanished, as well as the teacher Kenneth Nishimoto.

"So you're the father of the famed 'Monk Fighter' of our Academy...of course we'd love to have you teach at the school! You may start next semester, when your son is enters his second year...all of the classes for this year have ended now, of course."

"Thank you sir." said Doyle, and he left the room to go to Kenshin's room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thirty minutes later, the group was sitting in Kenshin's new dorm, which he had to himself until the next semester, where he would have roommates that were in their first year or second year, like him.

The group that was there was Amy, Vy, Claire, Kenshin, and Doyle.

All was silent for the first few minutes, until Vy broke the silence.

"So you all, as well as myself, think that I might be the two-year-lost daughter of Doyle Menzuro? This makes sense, considering that I only have memories of the past two years, the fact that my true name is Vicky, and my using Occult monsters in my deck."

"That's correct." said Doyle, "And the fact that you can naturally draw forth the powers of darkness...that makes it certain."

"I see." said Vy, thinking.

"So you're really my sister..." said Kenshin, looking at her.

"I guess so. But I don't remember anything yet, so don't think I'll be all sister-like. And I'm gonna be joining father in his job at this academy, being his assistant. In other words, you'll be seeing a lot of me."

"That's good." said Kenshin, smiling. And Vy smiled back.

"This is all nice and sweet." said Claire, "But you have to tell us. What are Inhumans? And why is Organization: Darkness against them? Also, what is Organization: Darkness' plan?"

Vy closed her eyes and took a breath. "Every since Organization: Darkness was created two years ago, it has only had one enemy. And that's the Inhumans. They and Organization: Darkness both want one thing...the powers of Heaven and Hell. When they have these powers, then they can control mankind itself, killing anyone with a though, or bringing anyone back from the dead in the same manor. To do so, the one who wants the power needs an enormous amount of sacrifices...or just a few powerful sacrifices. In other words, they are each gathering the souls of powerful duelists...because dueling energy is the most powerful around. In addition, they were all able to obtain the powers to open the Realm of Darkness from the Gates of Darkness...which are located somewhere where only the leaders of both groups know of."

"So if they rid themselves of the other leader, then the remaining leader will be the only human with the knowledge of the Gates of Darkness...I see." said Claire.

"That's right. And now for the first question you had. Inhumans are, as their name states, not human. They are some other creature...each having some sort of supernatural power. Teru Mizika and Negita Surnan, who had attended this school, both were shape-shifters."

_So they are who Justin and I ran into before we found Vy and Kaitou. _Thought Kenshin, _No wonder Amy and Claire didn't remember running into us._

"And, as you all saw, it seems that Edward Moonshadow has the power to escape death...although we do not know his limits as of yet. Does that answer your question, Claire?" asked Vy.

"Yes." said Claire. "But now I have another one. How is an Inhuman born?"

Vy smiled. "I knew that you would get to that soon enough."

"Did you really?" asked Amy, surprised.

"Yes. And I did because it's something not even I know. Maybe the leader of Organization: Darkness...Elena...knows."

"What was that?" asked Doyle, surprised.

"Which part?" asked Vy.

"The name..." said Kenshin, "The name of the leader!"

"Elena?"

"Could it be...mother...?" thought Kenshin out loud.

"Maybe." said Doyle. "But we can't assume that just yet."

"Right." agreed Vy. "All of us should wait, and think about this over the break that you all get over the summer."

Kenshin, Amy, and Claire nodded.

"Now." said Doyle. "This meeting is adjourned. Let's go eat dinner."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later...

Kenshin walked across the hallway of his house, and slightly opened the door of the room next to his. Inside was Vy, sleeping.

He smiled to himself, and closed the door.

Justin was dead...many other people died, too...but his sister was back.

He was happy and sad at the same time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Roommates_

_Kenshin's second year at Duelist Academy has started, and it starts off with a bang! He meets his new roommates, one of them holding a surname that he'd rather of never heard again..._

_Also, the Inhuman known as Flounder makes her move...challenging 'Q', who also comes to the Island, to a duel!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Hey everyone! The first season of Legendary Shadows (The Organization: Darkness) has finally come to a close! Also, I've actually written four chapters in one day! Don't expect to get so lucky with me ever again, though. :) Please R&R!


	27. Roommates

1 Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Roommates

Note: This is the beginning of Season Two of Legendary Shadows. This season will be called 'Inhuman'.

_On the last season of Legendary Shadows:_

_Kenshin Menzuro had gone to Duelist Academy, not good at anything but dueling. But what he was faced with was almost more than he could have imagined..._

_He got entangled in a web of power, war, and secrets between the forces of Organization: Darkness and the Inhumans. Organization: Darkness is a group of people who are trying to obtain the powers of Heaven and Hell. Heaven is the power to bring people back to life, and Hell is the power to kill. _

_The members of Organization: Darkness are organized alphabetically, 'Z' being the weakest and 'A' being the strongest...with the Leader standing above them all._

_Kenshin Menzuro was able to defeat the member 'Z', and his friend (Justin Maker) defeated 'Y'. Kenshin and Edward Moon then worked together in order to defeat the members 'X' and 'W'. 'V' was the next member for Kenshin to face, and then 'U' stepped up and defeated Kenshin's friend, Claire. It wasn't done yet, though. Kenshin was able to defeat 'T's deck...but then 'V' returned to Duelist Academy Island to find Kenshin and learn the truth of her past. She is stopped, though, when 'S' finds her and challenges her to a duel. She beats his deck, but Justin Maker has gone missing during the game._

_Justin then is in a duel with the Masked Man, who beats him and kills him. This infuriates Kenshin enough to duel him with the Monk Deadbeast cards, and finish him off. But then it's revealed that he is an Inhuman, a creature with supernatural powers._

_Later, it is realized that Vy is really Kenshin's sister, who had disappeared with his mother two years ago. It may be a coincidence, but his mother and the leader of Organization: Darkness share the same name._

_By the way, Inhumans are led by a mysterious leader, who is the only person in the world (besides Elena) who knows the true location of the Gates of Darkness._

_Recently, the first year at Duelist Academy has ended for Kenshin and his friends...but the new year is just starting._

Legendary Shadows, Season 2: Inhuman.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin Menzuro was lost. That was the only way to explain the situation he was in right now.

_It's been a whole year! How the hell am I supposed to remember where the damn boat was!_

He was being followed close-up by his father, Doyle Menzuro. Behind his father was his sister (who was lost for two years) Vicky Menzuro. But everyone called her Vy, now.

"_Because there's a chip inside of me that will exist as long as Greathe does." she had said, "So that whenever a member of Organization: Darkness or anyone else with the powers of the shadows says my name in a way that addresses me, a shock will corse through me, hurting me very much."_

"Are you...uh...sure we're not lost, Kenshin?" asked his father.

"Um...well...no." he said.

"So...are we lost or not?"

"We're...pretty lost." Kenshin responded.

"Idiot..." said Vy.

"I'm sorry! It's been a whole year, after all!" he defended.

"Hey, Kenshin!" said a familiar voice.

Kenshin looked behind the direction of the voice. It was Amy.

"Oh, hey Amy!" he called back, waving, "Are you lost, too?"

Amy smiled. "That's something I like about you, Kenny. Always getting lost."

Kenshin blushed. Kenny wasn't something that he was called by anyone.

"Anyways." said Amy, "The boat's to your right...I'm surprised that you didn't see it."

Kenshin and co. looked to their right, and, sure enough...the boat was there.

Their thoughts were all identical, those of the three Menzuros. _I can't believe that we didn't see it..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later, in Kenshin's dorm:

Kenshin was unpacking his stuff in a drawer. He was the first person to his Ra Yellow room.

Then someone came in the door. It was a long-haired boy, his hair dyed purple and worn in a long ponytail. He had a white undershirt on, which was noticeable because he was wearing his blazer like a cape. He was around five foot nine and he looked to be a second year.

"Heya." said the kid. "My name's Aka Murasaki. And you must be...that first year in this room!"

Kenshin had a sweatdrop come down the back of his head. "Uh...no. Actually I'm a second year...like I'm guessing that you are. My name's Kenshin Menzuro."

"Oh, the Monk Fighter of Duelist Academy. I've heard of you. Actually, I took the Academy name test too. I'm the Magician of Duelist Academy." said Aka, who grinned proudly.

"So both of my roommates have Academy names? How cool!" said a voice.

Aka and Kenshin turned around to see a short boy, who was around four foot eleven or so. He had brown hair, and he didn't even look that strong.

"Oh, so you're the first year who's bunking with us?" asked Kenshin.

"Yup!" he said proudly. "My name's Ress Moonshadow! It's nice to meet you!"

Kenshin stared in shock. As Aka greeted Ress.

_Moonshadow... _he thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Kenshin, doing naught but drowning out the sound of the gun._

_Justin Maker...was dead._

_Kenshin ran up to the bloody, non-breathing...dead...form of Justin Maker. _

"_Justin! Justin!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks._...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Damn it." said Moonshadow. "But I won't let you keep it up! I draw, and I activate the spell card Graceful Charity! Now I draw three cards, and discard two! And among the two discarded is the final Blue-Eyes White Dragon! So now face...the Dragon's Mirror! This spell card will fuse the three dragons in my graveyard to form...the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)! But That's not where it ends...I sacrifice my Ultimate Dragon...to special summon the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (3000/2500)!"_

"_And why would you summon a monster even weaker than you're previous dragon?" asked Vy._

"_That's a very good question." said Moonshadow. "And I'll answer it, too. Y'see, my monster cannot be destroyed by any way other than a result of battle! In addition, it gains three hundred attack points for every single dragon-type monster in my graveyard!"_

"_Shit!" swore Kenshin, as the dragon's points rose to 5400._

"_And now...he'll crush you and your puny emotions!"_

"_Not yet!" exclaimed Kenshin, "I'll activate my face-down card! Go, Monk Deadbeast- Protection Formation! When you target one of my Monk Deadbeast monsters for any attack, this card activates! And when it does, the Monk Deadbeast target gains attack points equal to that of the monster that is attacking it! So now my monster has nine thousand attack points!"_

"_No!" said Moonshadow._

"_That's right!" said Kenshin, now I can finish you off! Monk Deadbeast! Counter-attack with Revenge Strike!"_

_The Deadbeast stopped the Shining Ultimate Burst, and launched the same attack back at The Shining Dragon._

"_No! Damn you, Kenshin Menzuro! Damn you to hell!"_...

0000000000000000000000000000000

"_Sorry, but I don't die that easily." said Moonshadow, drawing back his hand and punching Greathe hard in the jaw while she was shocked._

_His punch sent Greathe flying, although it was the opposite way that the heroes were standing. _

"_Heh, it's been fun guys." said Moonshadow. "But I have to go home now."_

_Kenshin started running towards him. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted._

"_Goodbye!" said Moonshadow, smiling. He then vanished into thin air._

"_Damn it!" swore Kenshin, quietly. _

"_Kenshin..." whispered Amy._

"_DAMN YOU EDWARD MOONSHADOW!"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kenshin? Are you okay?" asked Aka, snapping Kenshin out of his trance.

"Yeah...thanks, Aka. I think I'm gonna go out for a breather now, though."

He then left, leaving Aka and Ress confused.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A lady crept up, now next to the school. Her hair was turquoise-blue, and her eyes were the same. She looked to be around twenty years old. A duel disk was on her wrist.

_All I need to do now... _she thought, _is somehow use water in this building to spy on Kenshin Menzuro..._

"Ah, an Inhuman." came a voice.

The lady turned around to see a man who was tall...that was the only word to describe him. His hair was jet-black, and he was wearing a duel disk on his arm.

"Yes, I am an Inhuman." said the woman. "And my name is Flounder. I'm guessing that you're with Organization: Darkness?"

The man smiled and laughed.

"You're quite smart." he said, "Yes, you are right. I am 'Q', and my mission is to stop you from getting to anyone...any way that I can."

"Okay then." said Flounder. "I'll take that as a challenge...and I'll accept it."

"Good." said 'Q', "Now...let's duel!"

Flounder: 4000

'Q': 4000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Duel Start, Flounder VS 'Q'!_

_The battle of Organization: Darkness versus the Inhumans has reached a new stage...Duelist Academy! While 'Q' and Flounder face off, Kenshin tells his father, sister, and friends of his new roommate...namely, Ress Moonshadow! Is he somehow connected to the Inhumans?_

Author's Note: How do you like that? I bet I raised some questions...heh heh...and I hope that I made this chapter have enough dramatic points.

Well, I hope to get some new reviews soon...and please...please R&R...!

-Salazare


	28. Duel Start, Flounder VS ‘Q’!

Chapter Twenty- Eight:

Duel Start, Flounder VS 'Q'!

Flounder: 4000

'Q': 4000

"Let's duel!" they both stated, drawing five cards each.

"I'm first!" said Flounder, drawing. "And I'll play the field spell card, A Legendary Ocean!"

The area that they were playing in was suddenly surrounded in an area of water that was knee-high.

"And with the water..." said 'Q', "Comes the darkness..."

As he said, the darkness started forming...creating a small bubble.

"As I was going to do." said Flounder. "Ah, well...I summon 7 Coloured Fish (2000/1000) in attack mode! His power being increased by the Ocean, I doubt that you could defeat him!"

The Fish appeared as it would be expected to. It's rainbow glow struck 'Q', but he hardly paid any attention to it.

"Then I'll draw. Next off is a face-down monster! Then I set two cards face-down, and I end my turn!"

"I draw!" said Flounder, "And the card I draw is a monster known as...Suijin! And I'll sacrifice my Fish in order to play it (2700/2300)!"

"And how is that?" asked 'Q', "Last I recalled, Suijin was a Level Seven monster. And that means two sacrifices."

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But while A Legendary Ocean is in play, my water monsters have all of their levels reduced by one! In other words, my monster is now a Level Six! So he can be summoned!"

The Suijin was a huge blue creature, used as legs for the Gate Guardian. On it's forehead rested the kanji letter for 'water'.

"Interesting." said 'Q', "And I like it when things are interesting..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Claire was sitting alone in her dorm, looking at a dueling records book. Obelisk Blues got private dorms, especially the number one ranked duelist in the school. She looked up from her book when she heard a knock at her door.

_Who could that be?_ She thought, putting down the book.

"Come in!" she said.

The door clicked, and Kenshin walked in. He seemed to have ran there.

"Kenshin!" exclaimed Claire, "It's good to see you again! Did you run here?"

"My...my new roommate." he said, panting. "His name...his name is..."

"Huh?" she said, confused. Why did it matter, the name of his roommate?

"It..." he said, "It's Ress..."

"Ress?"

"Ress...Moonshadow." said Kenshin, still panting.

Claire's eyes opened wide in shock.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ress was walking, he had finally gotten away from the dorm.

_I better inform the boss... _he thought, and he got out a Cell Phone.

As he dialed in the numbers, he started thinking. _He had a reaction to the name Moonshadow. So he _does _know something about the Inhumans, or at least of Edward Moonshadow. This is big news for the boss..._

After ringing, someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" came the voice.

"Hello." said Ress, "This is Ress. May I speak with Jacklyn Anderson, please?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vy and Doyle Menzuro were sitting together in the empty classroom.

"Do you sense that?" asked Doyle, his eyes closed. It seemed as if he was in meditation.

"Yeah." said Vy, who was in the same position. "And it's right outside of the school. Should we interfere?"

"No." said Doyle. "It must be an Inhuman and an member of Organization: Darkness. None of our business. Although...depending on the winner, we will go after them."

"Alright, father." Vy smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Suijin attacks!" yelled Flounder.

The beast let off a stream of water, striking the defense monster of 'Q's.

'Q' smiled, and let out a chuckle.

"The monster you destroyed..." he said. "Was none other than Zapper (0/0). Who, when destroyed in battle, eliminates all monsters in both players decks, hands, and field that hold the same type of the monster that destroyed him."

Two cards were taken from 'Q's deck. Flounder, on the other hand, took around twenty cards from her deck, two from her hand, and her Suijin.

"Well." said Flounder. "That was pretty fun, but I don't think I want to fight you any more."

"What do you mean?" said 'Q', smiling. "You can't escape the Shadow Bubble."

"Oh?" questioned Flounder. "Can I?"

Even 'Q' was surprised as her saw her melt into the water of the A Legendary Ocean card. A lump of water than somehow left the Bubble...making the shadows and card holograms all vanish.

'Q' stood shocked at this, and he looked everywhere...but there were many areas of water that she could have hidden in...she could have even hid inside of the school.

"So that..." said 'Q', "Was an Inhuman!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_All Around the School, FBI?_

_The FBI has infiltrated Duelist Academy! The NPA of Japan must not be happy, but the FBI doesn't care! Also, Claire and Kenshin spy on Ress Moonshadow...only to learn a shocking secret! The leader of the Inhumans also sends Shape and Shift...Mizika and Negita...to find a certain new person who they sense has powers of an Inhuman...who is it?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Gasp! The FBI? I bet you all didn't expect them to show up. I wonder how pissed the NPA will be...

Also...who is Jacklyn Anderson? Is that person the leader of the Inhumans? Or is it...

Oh, and I've finally revealed the nicknames of Mizika and Negita. Shape and Shift, of course. Put it together, and what do you get? Well...you know.

Well, please R&R! (Oh, and a tip from me...never play Truth or Dare with a freaking pervert! Damn my stupid brother! He and my friend are obsessed with my other friend and I...they tried to make us kiss! They settled for a hug, though. Thank Ra! And again, please R&R!)

(I hope Ra R&Rs.)


	29. All Around the School, FBI?

Note: There is no duel in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

All Around the School, FBI?

Claire was shocked at what Kenshin Menzuro had said to her.

"M-moonshadow?" she stammered. "Like Edward Moonshadow? The one who...killed Justin?"

"...Yeah." Kenshin responded, somewhat solemn. He was his friend, after all. "That's the one."

"Then..." said Claire, "Do you think that it's a member or Organization: Darkness, or an Inhuman? Maybe even his brother, or cousin?"

"I don't know!" burst Kenshin, "I don't know what to think, what to do! I don't know how to handle this problem!"

Claire just watched him. What he didn't know...was that she had no idea what to do either. She was a great duelist...but that was all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Agent Jonathan Curt of the FBI was prepared to leave. He and eight other agents were to be sent to Duelist Academy and conduct a secret investigation, joining an agent who was already there.. These other agents were Nathan Lenly, Natalie Georgia, George Jacobson, Randy Newman, Rob McFee, Micky McDonald, Lucky Hart, and Taylor King.

"Agent Jonathan Curt, do you read me?" asked the voice of Lucky Hart.

"Yes, Agent Hart." said Jonathan, "I am prepared to board the plane."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The leader sat upon his throne, frowning at Flounder.

"You ran away from a Darkness Game?" he asked, tapping his fingers on his throne.

"I had no other choice" she said, "He had a thunder deck. There was no way I could have won."

The leader sighed, and said, "I can't believe that you ran away...now I'll look bad. Ah, well...Shape! Shift!"

Negita and Mizika appeared before him, bowing their heads in honor.

"Yes, master." they said together, "What is you wish?"

The leader smiled. "I'm glad that you two are so obedient. Anyways, I wish for you to infiltrate Duelist Academy and...hold on a second!"

He held onto his head, as if it was hurting him. "It...it can't be! Another Inhuman on the shores of Duelist Academy! It's a female, and very powerful! She...I can't tell what he power is for a few minutes, but I can tell that she has either rarely or never used it! But the power level is somewhere from seven to nine!"

_N-nine! _Thought Flounder, _The second-highest levelof Inhuman..._

"Go!" said the Leader, "Go, Shape and Shift! Go to find this powerful Inhuman!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next Day...

"Are you sure about this?" asked Claire.

She and Kenshin were standing behind the bushes near the Science area of Duelist Academy, watching Ress Moonshadow...and they were doing a very comedic job of it.

"Yeah." said Kenshin. "All we have to do is follow him everywhere. Even places that would be perverted for you. Like the toilet and bath."

After three seconds, Kenshin had three red hand prints on his face.

"Hmph." said Claire, and then Ress walked into the Science area.

"Damn it!" said Kenshin, "We almost missed him!"

They walked into the room, and slicked silently behind him. When he turned around, they were already under a desk.

He took out his cell phone, and started dialing.

"Hey." said Kenshin. "All those numbers he pressed? You could make the word 'big shot' with all of them."

"Wow." said Claire, "I'm not gonna ask how you know that."

"Yes. May I speak with Jacklyn Anderson, please?" said Ress.

"Wait a minute..." said Claire. "Jacklyn Anderson?"

"Who is she?" asked Kenshin.

"Who is she?" repeated Claire, shocked. "She's the freakin' president of the United States of America!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doyle, Vy, and Amy were all together.

"What is it?" asked Amy, who had been called into Doyle's classroom by the two Menzuros.

"Well..." said Doyle. "...I don't know how to say this, but..."

"We..." said Vy. "We sensed an Inhuman power coming from your body."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The jet plane landed, and nine FBI agents stepped out.

"Now..." said Agent Jonathan Curt. "Let's go meet up with Agent Ress Moonshadow...and see this 'Kenshin Menzuro' fellow who may have information on the Inhumans."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Arrival_

_Shape and Shift go on their journey to find the one with the powers of an Inhuman! Is Amy really one of them? Also, the FBI meet Kenshin and Claire! What are their intentions?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: You have a lot to think about before Chapter Thirty! Well...not a long time, at least.

Please R&R!


	30. Arrival

Chapter Thirty:

Arrival

"The...the president?" stammered Kenshin. "That's...the most important person, right?"

"Yes." came Ress' voice. "It is."

Claire and Kenshin both looked up quickly to see him staring at them.

"H-how did you know we were here?" asked Kenshin.

"Well..." Ress pulled them up, and made them look at the table they were under. It was a one-way window table.

"Oh." said Kenshin. "Well, they didn't have this last year."

Ress sighed, and started walking towards the door.

"Come on." he said. "Follow me so I can take you both to the other FBI Agents."

_He's...an FBI Agent? _Thought Kenshin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You...you're joking, right?" asked Amy.

"No." said Vy.

"D-does this mean that I'll turn...evil?" asked Amy.

"No, of course not!" Doyle was speaking this time. "From what Vy has told me about Inhumans, the ones that serve their leader only do so because they have a reason! Not because they're naturally evil, or they turn evil!"

"Oh." said Amy, relived. "I'm glad about that."

"Well..." said Vy, "There's something else."

"What is it?"

"Well...it's the real reason we called you here." said Vy solemnly.

"What is it?" repeated Amy.

"Well...apparently the leader of the Inhumans somehow has the power to sense the powers of Inhumans, just like I was able to. Some are just born with these powers, you see? Anyways, his power is more advanced than mine. He can sense the power level of the Inhuman, as well as the power they posses."

"I see." said Amy, "And if I'm a high level, then he'll want me even more."

"Right." said Vy. "And I should probably explain something to you."

"What?" asked Amy.

"The levels of Inhumans. You see, Inhumans are sorted by levels of one through ten. Ten being the highest."

"Okay." said Amy. "Thank you for telling me." She got up to leave.

"Wait." said Doyle. "One last thing."

"What is it?" asked Amy. She was ready to go.

"Good luck." said Vy and Doyle together.

Amy was shocked for a second, but then she smiled.

"Thank you." she said, and turned around. She wouldn't let them see her tears come.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jonathan and Natalie of the FBI were waiting for Ress, Claire and Kenshin when they arrived.

"Hello, Kenshin Menzuro, and Agent Ress Moonshadow." they said, "As well as the young lady over there."

"Thank you." said Claire, smiling to hold back her anger. "My name is Claire Takana, and I'm the best duelist at this school...as well as one of the top fighters."

_I didn't know that. _Thought Kenshin.

"I'm Jonathan Curt." said Jonathan.

"And I'm Natalie Lenly." said Natalie.

"You can call me Kenshin Menzuro." said Kenshin.

"And, as you all know, I'm Ress Moonshadow." said Ress.

"Well." said Jonathan, "Now that we all know each other, we can get down to business. Kenshin Menzuro, what do you know of the Inhumans?"

Kenshin was first shocked, and then confused.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked. "And why does Ress have the same last name as the Inhuman Edward Moonshadow? And what the hell makes you think that I'm gonna answer any of your questions, when I don't even know anything about you?"

Jonathan looked at the shocked face of Ress, who's eyes were looking away from all.

"Well." said Jonathan. "We need to know about them in order to defeat them. And about Ress..."

"He's..." whispered Ress.

"He's what?" asked Kenshin.

"He's my blood brother." said Ress. "And he used to be the best FBI Agent ever."

"Look out!" said Natalie, "We have company!"

A mere thirty feet back...were Teru Mizika and Negita Surnan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Ihumans VS the FBI, Part One_

_It's Shape VS Ress in this battle, and if Shape wins, then Ress is done for! Meanwhile, Shift runs away and tries to find Amy! Will she be able to survive in a duel against an Inhuman? Also, Kenneth Nishimoto returns!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And this ends the thirtieth chapter! Amazing that it's been over three months since I started this fanfic! Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter...and that you please R&R!


	31. Inhumans VS the FBI, Part One

Chapter Thirty-One:

Inhumans VS the FBI, Part One

Negita and Mizika stood before Kenshin's group, smiling.

"Well, we were expecting to run into a new Inhuman, but what do we find, Shift?" said Negita.

"We find the FBI, Shape." responded Mizika, "And the Inhuman is somewhere past them."

"What the hell do you mean? Are you saying that there's an Inhuman somewhere in the school?" asked Kenshin.

"Yes." said Negita. "And we will find her...after eliminating you five!"

"Wait, Shape." said Mizika. "Perhaps you could deal with them? I could go and find Miss Inhuman, persuading her to join us."

"Alright." responded Negita. "I think that's a great idea. Go and find the Ra Yellow!"

Mizika ran off, and Kenshin yelled, "No! Don't leave! Stay away from the school, you bastard!"

As Kenshin tried to run after him, Negita morphed into a giant bear, and growled at Kenshin.

"Just stop bitching and duel us." he said. "Or else we'll kill you all slowly."

"Fine!" said Kenshin, getting his duel disk ready, "I challenge you-"

"No!" interrupted Ress, "_I'll _do it! To prove myself!"

Kenshin glanced at him, and thought, _Should I trust him?_

"That's fine by me." said Negita, "Because you're a Sacrifice to the Gods as well. And we already have one...we just need a few more..."

_Justin... _thought Kenshin sadly.

Claire looked at Kenshin's sad face.

_Damn it! _She thought, _I'm sad that Justin's dead, too...but I hope that he doesn't do anything stupid._

"Let's duel!" said Ress and Negita simultaneously.

Ress: 4000

Negita: 4000

The shadows began to rise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was walking silently through the front entrance of Duelist Academy when he arrived. Mizika.

"You!" yelled Amy, surprised. "Teru Mizika...the Inhuman!"

"An Inhuman...much like you." said Mizika. "I've come to get you, and bring you back to my master. Now come with me."

"Not without a fight!" yelled Amy, activating her Duel Disk. "Let's duel!"

"Fine." said Mizika, activating his duel disk as well. "But when I win...you're coming with me!"

_He said 'when', not 'if'...he's pretty confident. But...I won't lose!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll go first!" said Negita. "And I'll start with A New Can of Red Paint! This card allows me to Special Summon two Red Paint Tokens to my side of the field in either attack mode or defense mode (200/200 x2)! Next off I'll summon Colour Apprentice (1200/1200) in attack mode! I end my turn!"

The red paint tokens were simply blobs of red paint, while the Art Apprentice was a man dressed in a normal black T-shirt and shorts, but wearing an apron over them. He also wore a hat, and held a giant paintbrush. All of his clothes were paint-splattered.

"Then I draw!" declared Ress, "and I'll set a monster in defense mode, as well as a face-down card! I'm finished, after that!"

"Ha! You suck!" laughed Negita, drawing. "I'll play A New Can of Yellow Paint! Now I can special summon two Yellow Paint Tokens (200/200 x2) in attack mode! But that's not all...I then activate Colour Apprentice's special ability! I'll send him to the graveyard...in order to special summon Art Master of Orange (1200/1200) from my deck in attack mode!"

The Orange master looked exactly like the apprentice, except he was wearing orange clothes, and everything he was wearing was splattered with orange...even his brush.

"And now let me explain his effect." said Negita.

As he said that, a Yellow and a Red Paint token on his side of the field went into the Orange Master's paint brush.

"What just happened?" exclaimed Ress, surprised.

"My monster can absorb Red and Yellow paint tokens...giving their attack and defense points to himself (1600/1600)!"

"Damn it..." swore Ress.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll go first!" said Amy, drawing her sixth card. "And I'll start with the Cheerful Coffin, discarding a monster from my hand!"

"And why would you do that?" asked Mizika, confused.

"Because now I can summon Demon Hyena (1500/1500)!"

The Hyena was but a Hyena...although it had a few slight alterations. It's ears were far more pointed than a normal one, and it was jet-black. It's eyes were red and hungry...and it's teeth were drooling an evil slime.

"Explain!" ordered Mizika.

"Well...I will, but only becuase I'm proud of his effect. He can only be normal summoned if there is a monster in my graveyard!"

"I see." said Mizika. "So you have the 'Demon' set of monsters...not like the sub-type, but the actual card set...the cards that are fairly powerful, but hard to play."

"That's right." said Amy. "And these are the monsters that will crush you! I set a card face-down, and I end my turn!"

"Then I draw!" said Mizika. "And I'll summon E-Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)! Now I can draw two cards from my deck, since he's the only monster on my side of the field! Next, I play Gathering! This card will allow me to special summon monsters from my deck of Level four or less to my side of the field, as long as they are the same type as my existing monsters! Also, I must pay Life Points equal to their totals levels!"

E-Hero Bubbleman appeared as before, but then Sparkman(1600/1400), Avian (1000/1000), Clayman (800/2000), and Bustinatrix (1200/800) appeared. All of them as they normally are...in their spandex.

Amy: 4000

Mizika: 2600

"And now my monsters will swarm you!" cried Mizika, "Attack!"

And the heroes charged.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But why didn't you sacrifice all of your Paint Tokens?" asked Kenshin, curious.

Negita smiled. "You don't remember our duel a long time ago? And what I said about the Ultimate Paintbrush?"

Kenshin thought back.

"_My Artist has a pretty unique effect. It's defense points are always equal to it's attack points." Negita smiled, "Pretty cool, huh?"_

_Kenshin nodded, a bit surprised to be addressed like that in the middle of a game._

"_Now," continued Negita, "I play the equip spell card, Ultimate Paintbrush! This card will increase my monster's attack by seven hundred (2200/2200) and grant him a special ability whenever one of the primary colours are on the field. But there are none, so I can just skip that for now. By they way, 'now' is when my Artist attacks your defense monster!"_

"Oh, hell...now I get it." said Kenshin.

"That's right." said Negita. "And now...say hello to the Ultimate Paintbrush! This will increase my Art Master's attack points up to twenty-three hundred! But that's not all! Now he gains two effects, thanks to my paintbrush and paint tokens! The first one is from the Yellow Token! When Yellow Paint Token is on the field, he is immune to enemy monster effects! And now for the second effect...the one from the Red Paint Token! This effect allows my monster to be immune from the effects of enemy Trap cards!"

"So I'm guessing that blue makes him immune to spells?" asked Ress.

"That's right, First-Year...and FBI Agent." said Negita. "Now...My Orange Art Master attacks!"

The Art Master brought his brush down onto the face-down monster of Ress'. It was a woman hidden in a black cloak.

"You destroyed Gravekeeper's Spy (1200/2000)." said Ress. "So now I can special summon another Gravekeeper with two thousand or less defense points from my deck, to my side of the field. And I choose...Gravekeeper's Curse (800/800)!"

The creature was a black-cloaked man this time, and he was holding a glowing green staff.

"Now his effect activates, taking five hundred of your Life Points!" said Ress, smiling.

Ress: 4000

Negita: 3500

"Well..." said Negita. "Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. I end my turn with a face-down card."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Inhumans VS the FBI, Part Two_

_The tension continues as Amy's Demons continue their battle against the Heroes of Mizika, AKA Shift. But that's not the only set of tension, because Ress' duel against Negita_ _(AKA Shape) hasn't ended yet either, with Ress losing his hold on victory! What can he do to defeat this Inhuman, and save everyone?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: To make up for the horrible Negita duel last time, I'm trying to make this duel as interesting as possible. So please tell me what you liked about it, or what you didn't. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and you weren't bored. So please...don't forget to do what I, and many other author's love to say...don't forget to Read and Review...to R&R!

-Salazare


	32. Inhumans VS the FBI, Part Two

Chapter Thirty-Two:

Inhumans VS the FBI, Part Two

_Last Time on Legendary Shadows:_

_It was revealed that Amy has the powers of an Inhuman! Now Shape and Shift, also known as Negita and Mizika, have gone after her! But not without beating someone in a duel! Amy faces off against the E-Hero using Mizika, while the Artist Negita is challenged by FBI agent Ress Moonshadow! Although Amy and Ress both have Life Point advantage, neither have field advantage! Can they win, and save Amy from the master of the Inhumans? Or will they lose...and give the leader another Sacrifice...Ress!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The heroes charged at Amy, but she didn't seem at all worried. Only when Sparkman destroyed her Hyena did she make a move to stop Mizika.

Amy: 3900

Mizika: 2600

"Go!" she yelled, "My face-down card! It's known as A Demon Risen! I can only activate it when you destroy a monster with 'Demon' in it's name on my side of the field! When activated, it special summonsa monster with 'Demon' in it's name from my deck, to my side of the field. And I choose...Demon Swordsman (1700/300)!"

The familiar evil Swordsman appeared, it's power as usual.

"Then I'll set one card face-down, and I'll end my turn." said Mizika. "Considering the fact that I cannot destroy that monster."

"Then it's my turn!" declared Amy, drawing a card. "And I'll sacrifice Demon Swordsman...to special summon Demon Swordmaster (2400/1600)!"

The huge demonic master of the blade appeared, flexing his muscles and waving his sword around.

"And now..." said Amy, "I'll set a card face-down, and summon Demon Hellspawn (1900/0), who can only be normal summoned when I have a face-down card!"

"Interesting." said Mizika. "And now you have a good fighting force...very impressive."

"If you think that's impressive, then watch their attacks!" said Amy. "Swordmaster, destroy Bubbleman! And you can destroy Avian, my Hellspawn!"

The named monsters crushed the other named monsters, ending their lives.

Amy: 3900

Mizika: 100

"I see that you allowed me to live." said Mizika.

"What?" asked Amy. "I did."

Mizika sighed. "Don't you know that E-Hero Clayman has only eight hundred attack points, which is two hundred less than Avian?"

Amy gasped. "I didn't notice that! Damn it!"

_We want this girl to join us? _Thought Mizika.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ress drew a new card, increasing his hand size to five cards.

"Let's see..." he said. "Well, I think I'll start with another face-down monster. Next I'll play two face-down cards. Finally, my turn ends again."

"What a boring deck." commented Negita, drawing a card to increase his hand size to three. "You're not even attacking me, only my Life Points."

"Just wait for my biggest assault...it'll come later." said Ress.

"Well, fine. While I wait, I think I'll activate my Art Master of Orange's second ability!"

A Red Paint Token (200/200) and a Yellow Paint Token (200/200) appeared on the field.

"What...the hell?" said Jonathan.

"Ah, so an FBI Agent asks a question." said Negita. "Well, during each standby phase, my Orange master special summons Tokens of it's primary colours...in each of my open monster spaces. And now I'll activate his first effect again, sacrificing my two old tokens to increase his attack and defense (2700/2000)!"

The Orange master's brush just got more splattered with red and yellow paint, making it orange. It's clothes, too, got splattered.

"Now he'll attack...your defense monster!" exclaimed Negita.

"Although I do so hate to repeat myself..." said Ress, "This move will be somewhat similar to the last one...because you've destroyed another Gravekeeper's Spy (1200/2000)! Now I can special summon another Gravekeeper's Curse (800/800) and deal you five hundred damage!"

Ress: 4000

Negita: 3000

"Okay." said Ress. "Then after my battle phase ends, I think I'll play this card...go! Pot of Greed! Now I may draw two new cards...but that's not all I do! I activate the field spell card...Extra Room to Paint!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And now I think I'll draw a new card." said Mizika. "And then I'll play a spell card! Go, Polymerization!"

"Oh, the fusion card." said Amy. "So you're gonna fuse two of your monsters together?"

"That's right." said the Inhuman. "And the two I chose are...Clayman and Sparkman! That's right, they'll now be fused into...the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)!"

Sparkman and Clayman ran into a huge pool of purple light that had appeared next to them...and what came out was a huge yellow and purple man with a human face and thunder coming from his body. His body also containing a ball of concentrated electricity in the middle of his stomach.

"And then you'll face the might of his special effect!" exclaimed Mizika, "But first I must increase his attack points...so I play the Legendary Sword (2700/1800)! Next I'll discard a card from my hand...to destroy your Swordmaster!"

The Thunder Giant absorbed some electricity from the ball in it's stomach, and shot it at the Swordmaster. The swordmaster was destroyed.

"Next," said Mizika, "I'll have my giant attack your Hellspawn! Die!"

The Giant did then the same thing that he did to the Swordmaster, but to the Hellspawn this time.

Amy: 3100

Mizika: 100

"And now Burstinatrix will attack you directly!" he declared.

Amy: 1900

Mizika: 100

"Next I'll set a card face-down, and I'll end my turn." he said.

"Then I draw!" said Amy, "And I'll use my draw to play Petals of the Fallen Demon! Here's how it works: I must have at least three monsters with 'Demon' in their name, in my graveyard. Next I may Special Summon one monster with 'Demon' in it's name from my deck, to the field by removing all of the cards in my graveyard with 'Demon' in their card name. So I'll choose...Demon King of the Swords (2800/2800)!"

This creature was a demonic man with ten swords, strapped all around his body. He had horns on the top of his head, four of them! And he hand six arms...all bulging with power.

"And now he'll kill your Giant, and end the duel!" cried Amy.

Mizika sighed. "Did you already forget about my face-down card? I'll activate it now...go! Hero Barrier! Now I can negate you attack!"

"I end my turn, then." said Amy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The field was now covered in paint. Their were also fallen pallets and brushes, as well as many canvases.

"What does that card do?" asked Natalie.

"That's a good question, Ms. FBI." said Negita. "You see, this card allows me to exchange spell and trap card spaces for monster spaces or vise versa, and I can do so at any time in the duel. So I'll exchange two of my spell and trap spaces for two monster spaces!"

"So now he can summon more Paint Tokens..." said Claire.

"That's right!" declared Negita, "Now I end my turn...you may go."

"Yeah, thanks." said Ress, drawing a card. "Well...I think I'm gonna hurt you bad...go! Gravekeeper's Cannonholder (1400/1200)!"

Another dark-skinned man appeared, this one had a huge cannon by it's side.

"And next I'll activate my two face-down cards...my two Rite of Spirit cards! They'll bring back my two Gravekeeper's Spies!"

The women in black coats appeared again, hiding in the shadows of their companions.

"Next, I activate my Cannonholder's effect! I'll now sacrifice every single monster on my side of the field except for him...and now you'll get quite a bit of damage!"

The Cannonholder's cannon grew bigger, and one by one his partners went inside and allowed themselves to be blasted onto Negita.

Negita: 200

"Very nice!" exclaimed Negita, "But it would have been better if you revived a Curse so I would take five hundred damage as well! You fool!"

Ress smiled. "Well...I didn't want you to die. End this Shadow Game and leave!"

"Never." said Negita. "And now it's my turn, you fool..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Inhumans VS the FBI, Part Three_

_In the final chapter of Amy and the FBI versus the Inhumans, Amy is faced with a hard choice! Meanwhile, misplaced judgement places Ress in a very bad position..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Well, only one more chapter left in this three-part saga, and only two people will be left standing...well, please R&R to tell me what you think!

-Salazare


	33. Inhumans VS the FBI, Part Three

Chapter Thirty-Three:

Inhumans VS the FBI, Part Three

_Last time, on Legendary Shadows:_

_Amy is in a duel with Shift, an Inhuman who is also known as Teru Mizika. His E-Hero cards seem to be weaker than Amy's monsters, and yet there's just something about him. Meanwhile, Ress Moonshadow of the FBI is dueling Shape, who is Shift's partner and who is also known as Negita Surnan. Amy had recently made a mistake, allowing Shift to live, while Ress trusted Shape too much. _

_Also, Kenneth Nishimoto must be somewhere...why did he disappear? _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenneth Nishimoto stood, watching the duel between Amy and the Inhuman known as Shift.

_Well the leader asked me to learn something, and I did. _He thought, _Although I didn't learn anything about 'R' yet...I should report back to 'I'._

He then left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now I'll draw." said Mizika. "And I'd like to ask you something...why not just end this duel and join us? You'd get everything you'd ever need...food, money, good cards...and since you're so powerful, you'll probably be very high up in our ranks."

"No." said Amy. "You all have to kill people. I'd never kill anyone."

"Hmph." said Mizika. "Then what if I threatened to kill all of your friends and family?"

Amy froze.

"N-no way...you wouldn't!"

Mizika smiled and he said two deadly words.

"I would."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why?" said Ress. "You would have lost last turn anyways!"

"That was before your foolish kindness." said Negita. "If you had given me the choice _before _you finished, I might have accepted. But now I won't, and now I'll win."

"How so?" asked Ress. "Don't you forget that I still have a face-down card."

"And don't _you _forget that now I'll get two Red Paint Tokens (200/200 x2) and two Yellow Paint Tokens (200/200 x2). And then I sacrifice all except for two yellows and one red...to give my monster six hundred extra attack and defense points (3300/2600)! And then I'll do something nice...I'll summon my second Colour Apprentice (1200/1200)!"

"And I'm guessing..." said Ress, "That you're gonna use it's effect to get a different Art Master?"

"That's right." said Negita, grinning. "I'll sacrifice him...to special summon Art Master of Green (2000/2000)!"

This monster had the same looks as Art Master of Orange, except everything Orange was replaced with Green.

"And then I'll activate a spell card...go! A New Can of Blue Paint! Now I'll special summon two Blue Paint Tokens (200/200 x2) in attack mode! Say hello to my fighting force...because you won't get a chance to, soon!"

"Oh?" said Ress. "But in total your monsters will leave me with one hundred Life Points left...and if luck is with me, I could draw a winning card."

"Let's see what happens, then." said Negita.

"Attack!"

The Orange Art master struck the Cannonholder, with only that one word as warning.

Ress: 2100

Negita: 200

"And now my Green Master will attack you directly!"

Ress: 100

Negita: 200

"See?" said Ress. "And if I'm right, you're Paint Tokens cannot attack me directly. So now what?"

"Did you know..." said Negita. "That the colour of certain powerful explosive materials is green?"

Kenshin's eyes opened wide. _Ress...he wont survive this!_

"What are you getting at?" asked Ress.

"Well, my Art Master of Green's effect can only be activated if I sacrifice _both _a Yellow Paint Token and a Blue paint token...but then...I an inflict four hundred points of Life Points damage for each set of tokens that I sacrifice."

"No..." whispered Ress.

"Now..." said Negita, "I'll use his effect! And you lose!"

Ress: 0

Negita: 100

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what's it gonna be?" asked Mizika.

"I...I can't decide." said Amy.

"Well then..." said Mizika, "How about this...we continue the duel, but in a Shadow Game...and if you lose, all of your family dies and you join us...but if you win, then you go free."

Amy was quiet for a minute.

"I accept." she finally said. "But only because I won't lose!"

"We'll see about that..." said Mizika, summoning the shadows. "Because I don't think that you will when I activate Double Removal Fusion!"

"Huh?" asked Amy, "What the hell is that?"

"It's you death. For when activated, I can remove fusion material monsters in my graveyard from the game in order to perform a fusion...then I can create a token of the same monster, but with equal status and effect...so I'll remove Burstinatrix and Clayman...to form E-Hero Rampart Blaster and E-Hero Rampart Blaster Token (2000/2500 x2) both in defense mode."

"No...but that means..." Amy was afraid.

"That's right." said Mizika. "I can attack you directly with both of them."

And then they struck.

Amy: 0

Mizika: 100

Mizika snapped his fingers. "And now...your family is dead."

Amy's eyes welled up with tears.

_No...mom...dad...Mitsuhiko..._

Her eyes went blank, then.

"Well...so she hid herself in her own soul." said Mizika, "After the despair and guilt of causing her family's death. Well, this just makes things easier."

He picked her up. "I wonder what her power is, anyways."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Goodbye Agent Ress Moonshadow." said Negita, raising a gun. "You were a worthy adversary."

"Damn it." swore Ress.

And Negita shot him. Then, after seeing Mizika pass by one second after, he followed, transforming into a wolf.

"No!" exclaimed Kenshin.

He tried to run after the Inhuman, but he was to fast.

"Damn it..." swore Kenshin. "Damn it..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Leader of the Inhumans glanced to his right, and saw that a second jar had been filled with a soul. And there were three empty ones left.

"Soon...soon I shall obtain the powers of Heaven and Hell. Very soon..." he said. "And with a mind-reader on my side...things will just get easier. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

His laugh continued, while several others cried in despair for reasons of their own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_On the Way Back, Negita VS 'Q'!_

_While Negita and Mizika make their way back, 'Q' intercepts them and challenges Negita to a duel! Will the Inhuman or the member of Organization: Darkness come out on top?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: From now on I will be having a chapter special. You'll find out what these are during the chapter special of this chapter.

Also, I hope that you enjoyed the finally of this (for lack of a better word) trilogy, and that those of you who reviewed will review again (Bad Player). And that those who read but didn't review...you should really review. It's good for the author.

Well, I hope that you enjoyed Negita's deck as much as I did! And please R&R!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #1, Negita's Deck: Hello everyone. For the very first chapter special, I'll be telling you about the deck of Negita Surnan...better known as the Inhuman, Shape.

Negita's deck is basically monsters and spell/trap cards that have to do with art. As you can tell, it focuses on Colour Apprentice and the Paint Tokens. There are also cards that allow the production of more Paint Tokens, like his field card, Extra Room to Paint, and the Art Masters.

Well, I should probably get this wrapped up. And, as you can tell, I really enjoy using Negita...so you're sure to see him in the future!

Until next time!

-Salazare


	34. On the Way Back, Negita VS ‘Q’!

Chapter Thirty-four:

On the Way Back, Negita VS 'Q'!

As Negita and Mizika sat on their boat, they looked at the girl, Amy.

"So she hid herself inside of her own soul?" asked Negita. "And she'll follow any orders given to her?"

"That's right." said Mizika. "And this actually makes things easier for us. Plus the fact that you got another Sacrifice to the Gods...especially one who was an FBI agent, and Moonshadow's brother. It looks like we're gonna get praised big time for all of this."

"That's right." said Negita.

"Huh?" said Mizika. "What's that?"

It was a boat, coming right towards them. On the boat was a big letter 'Q'.

"Organization: Darkness, no doubt." said Negita.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So they killed Ress..." said Jonathan. "We can't let them get away with this..."

"Kenshin." said Natalie. "Can you please tell us all you know about the Inhumans?"

Kenshin looked her strait in the eyes. Her eyes had no hint of untrustworthiness within them.

"Alright." he said, and he began to tell them all that he knew.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So." said 'Q', "You're the one known as Shape. As you can tell, my name is 'Q'."

Negita frowned. "Look. If you don't get in my way, I'll let you live."

"Oh." said 'Q', "But an Inhuman can be used as a Sacrifice to the Gods...unlike us in Organization: Darkness. And we are short on souls...it's two to zero now, I believe?"

"That's true." said Negita. "And since I know that I can't lose...I'll do you a favour and duel you. But at the end of this game...you will die."

"Believe what you want." said 'Q', "But I won't let you win."

"Let's duel!" they said together.

Shape: 4000

'Q': 4000

"You may go first, Shape." said 'Q', who was busy drawing forth the shadow dome.

"It'll be my pleasure. I'll start off with...Colour Apprentice! Next I'll sacrifice him in order to special summon...Art Master of Purple (2200/2200)!"

The Art Master was dressed in a purple t-shirt and purple shorts, with a purple apron over them. It also had a paint brush, which was covered in purple paint.

"Next I'll play A New Can of Blue Paint! This card will now allow my to special summon two Blue Paint Tokens (200/200 x2) onto the field, in defense mode! Next I'll use my monster's special effect...and I'll sacrifice both in order to increase my Life Points by two hundred for each one!"

Shape: 4400

"Next off, I'll set a card face-down, and I'll play my field card, Extra Room to Paint! This card will allow me to exchange spell/trap card zones for monster zones and vise versa at any time in the game...so now I'll change four of my spell/trap card zones into monster zones! And you'll see why next turn. You may go now."

"Alright." said 'Q', "I'll summon Thendair (0/2400) in defense mode and I'll end my turn."

"Alright." said Negita, "Now I'll draw...and use my Purple Master's special ability! Now I special summon Blue Paint Tokens (200/200 x4) and Red Paint Tokens (200/200 x4) to every single one pf my empty monster zones!"

"Ah." said 'Q', "So that's why you did that."

"Right." said Negita, "And now I'll sacrifice my four Blue Paint Tokens in order to increase my Life Points by eight hundred!"

Shape: 5200

"And next I'll sacrifice two of my Red Tokens...in order to decrease your monster's defense and attack by two hundred for each one!"

"No!" exclaimed 'Q'.

"Yes!" said Negita, "So now your monster can be easily destroyed! Go my Art Master of the Purple...destroy his monster!"

Thendair was annihilated easily with one whack of the paintbrush, no evidence that he was there before had been left.

"Damn it..." said 'Q', "Well...is it my turn now?"

"Yes." said Negita.

"Then I draw." he drew his card, and his face lit up. "Ha ha ha! There's no way you can beat this...my ultimate card! Go ritual spell, Thunder Wave of Death!"

A lighting bolt came down, demanding a sacrifice.

"I now sacrifice two level four monsters from my hand...in order to summon the Thunder Creator- Elswore (3000/3000)!"

The monster that he named was humongous, at least forty yards tall. He wore a fantastic robe, and he grinned...

"And now he attacks your Art Master of Purple!" declared 'Q'.

Elswore merely took a bolt of thunder from the air, an threw it at the Purple Master.

"Urgh!"

Shape: 4400

'Q': 4000

"And now I'll end my turn!" laughed 'Q', "Let's see you try and take me down now!"

Negita drew a card, and he grinned. "I'll activate this card...Fairness! Now whenever a monster gains defense points, it's attack points increase by the same amount!"

"So?" said 'Q', "What does that do for you?"

"Plenty." said Negita. "Because I'm summoning...The Ultimate Artist (1500/ .? ).

"And what's so special about him?" asked 'Q'.

"His defense points must always be equal with his attack points." said Negita.

"So?"

"If his defense points are not equal to his attack points...then they are increased until they get to the level of it."

'Q' gasped, as he realized the combo.

"N-no...that's not fair..."

"Remember." said Negita, "The name of the card is called _Fairness."_

"And let the Infinite Loop begin." said Mizika, grinning.

(1500/1500)

(3000/3000)

(4500/4500)

(6000/6000)

(7500/7500)

(9000/9000)

(10500/10500)

(12000/12000)

(Infinite/Infinite)

"Attack!" declared Negita, "Infinite power strike!"

The Ultimate Artist raised his brush, and then brought it down on Elswore's head, cracking his skull.

Shape: 4400

'Q': Negative A Whole Freaking Lot

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried 'Q' as Negita drew his gun and fired, brining forth the death of 'Q'.

"Now..." said Negita, smiling. "Let's go to the master."

"Right." responded Mizika.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Quest To Find Amy!_

_When everyone learns that Amy has gone missing, they must go out to search for her. But as the boat leaves the island, they realize that this adventure might just be to tough for them...considering that they get an unexpected call from an unexpected person!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: So...how did you all like that Infinite combo? I tried to make it as interesting as possible...well...I hope that you all remember to R&R! (Thank you Horus Lurker and MonkDB for your recent reviews.)

Also, if you liked the effect of Art Master of Purple, the effect for decreasing the opponent's monster's ATK and DEF was thought of by my friend, 'M'.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #2, Kenshin's Deck: Hello again, now it's time for the second chapter special! This one will be about my second-favourite character, Kenshin Menzuro! Now, as you all know, his deck is based on his Monk cards. But he hasn't used his favourite card, Monk fighter, since chapter nineteen! And yet he HAS dueled since then, against Moonshadow in chapters 23-25. But what is the information on the cards used then? Well, those are the Monk Deadbeast cards. And although I only showed you the basic ones that you need to play the big Monk Deadbeast, there are several other cards that you can use to make him stronger! Well, that's all of the info that I've giving for now...look forward to the next Chapter Special, which will be about Amy Takahashi's deck!

Well, please R&R!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Special Side Note: There will not be a duel in the next chapter.


	35. Quest to Find Amy!

Note: There is no duel in this chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Five:

Quest to Find Amy!

Kenshin, Doyle, Vy, and Claire boarded a boat, off to find Amy.

Kenshin was still shocked at what he had learned the night before.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Claire and Kenshin came running towards Doyle and Vy at the front entrance of the school, out of breath when they got there._

"_What's wrong, guys?" asked Doyle._

"_There's someone at the school with the powers of an Inhuman...and Mizika is after her!" exclaimed Kenshin._

_Doyle and Vy stared at him, wide-eyed._

"_N-no way..." said Vy, "We just got through talking to Amy...and she has the powers of an Inhuman!"_

"_Shit!" swore Kenshin, running towards Amy's dorm._

_When he ran inside, he found it empty._

"_Damn it to hell!" he swore, pounding his fist into the wall._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you alright, Kenshin?" asked his father.

"Yeah." said Kenshin. "I'm just worried about Amy."

"Don't worry." Vy smiled, "She'll be alright. She won't stop resisting until the very end. You'll see...we'll get her back!"

And then Kenshin's cell phone rang, making everyone look at him.

"Hello?" he said, picking it up.

"Hello Kenshin Menzuro." said the voice on the other line.

"Who are you?" asked Kenshin. He didn't recognize the voice.

"It's me. The leader of Organization: Darkness. Elena."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So this is the mind-reader...Amy Takahashi." said the leader of the Inhumans.

"Yes, master Dairo." said Negita.

Kuro Dairo smiled. "You both have done well. I will call on you again when I need your help."

"Yes master." they said, bowing their heads. They walked away then.

"Well now..." said Kuro, smiling still. "You who have trapped your mind in your soul...I command you to revive, having no memory of anything but serving me...which you shall do until I state otherwise..."

Amy's eyes opened, showing evil intelligence.

"Yes master." she said, standing up. "I shall serve you with undying loyalty."

"Good girl." said Kuro, "Now...your nickname will be...Pychon."

"Yes master Dairo." said she.

"Master!" called a voice, and Moonshadow walked into the room.

"What is it, Moonshadow?" asked Kuro.

"Is he really dead?" asked Moonshadow, "My brother, I mean."

"Yes." said Dairo. "Negita killed him."

Moonshadow stared at him in shock. "But...you said that you'd let him live!"

"It was a necessary sacrifice." said Dairo. "But don't forget...I can revive one of the sacrifices if I obtain the powers of Heaven...so don't fail me."

Moonshadow looked at him, and said, "Alright. I'll do as you say."

As he walked away, he thought, _For now. But when I get my brother back, I'll kill you and take those powers for myself._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"E-elena!" exclaimed Kenshin, "What the hell are you doing, calling me? And how did you get my phone number?"

"You'll find that out in due time. But for now I should warn you that my people will be swarming the base when you and your friends are...by my people, I mean 'P' to 'I'. With 'I' in command. And you should also know that they will attack anyone from your group if they see you."

"Why are you warning me?" asked Kenshin.

"Because..." said Elena, "I don't want you to think I'm unfair."

"Wait." said Kenshin, "Just tell me...are you my mother?"

"You'll find out the answer to that when we duel." said Elena, and then she hung up.

"Damn it." said Kenshin. He then realized that the boat had begun to move.

"And we're off!" said Doyle, smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elena smiled while on her throne.

"Kenshin Menzuro...I am more than just a mother...I'm your mother...but I'm also not your mother."

She then laughed, laughed at her riddle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Interception! Shadow Strikes!_

_As the Menzuros and Claire use Vy's power to find the hiding place of the Inhumans, they realize that a dark shadow looms over them...that of an Inhuman. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter...but I'll make it up to you with a duel involving Kenshin in the next one! Please R&R!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #3, Amy's Demon Deck: Moshi Moshi (hello) again! It's time for Hayden and the Chapter Special! This time it's on...Amy Takahashi's deck!

Now, Amy's deck is based off of monster's with 'Demon' in their name. But these are special ones that she uses...the ones that she use cannot be special summoned unless certain conditions are fulfilled. These include a monster in the graveyard, a spell or trap card on the field, or an opponent's card removed from the game, as well as others. Her decks strongest cards are Demon Swordmaster, Demon Master of Swords, Demon Master of Magic, and Demon Master of Gun.

I hope that you all learned something, and please R&R! The next chapter special might be a card guide!


	36. Interception! Shadow Strikes!

Chapter Thirty-Six:

Interception! Shadow Strikes!

"So you're sure that they're coming this way, Pychon?" asked Kuro.

"Yes, master Dairo." said Amy, "And they have with them one who can sense our powers. The one who used to be with Organization: Darkness...Vicky Menzuro."

"Hmph." said Kuro, "Those persistent brats...the only good thing that's going on is that they are all Sacrifices to the Gods. Ah, well...Shadow!"

A dark shadow came forth, clinging to the shadows of pillars and the throne itself.

"Yes master?" said the shadow. "What is it that you wish of me?"

Kuro smiled. Shadow was another very loyal servant.

"Well." said Kuro, "I'd like you to stop some people from getting any closer to this base...by killing them and taking their Life Force for me. Because if you kill all of them...we can have enough power to open the Gate of Heaven and the Gate of Hell. Then...the world will be at our feet."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Kenshin was standing in a cold, dark castle._

"_Hello? Claire? Sis? Aka?"_

_But no one answered him as he called the names. Had they all gone too? But that would give the Inhumans just enough Life Force to open the Gate of Heaven as well as the Gate of Hell..._

"_Don't worry." said a voice. "They're all still alive."_

_Kenshin turned around to see Amy._

"_A-amy...?" said Kenshin, confused at why she didn't look like she was under mind control or anything._

"_No." said she, "I am an Inhuman named Pychon. Amy is no longer."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kenshin, wake up!" yelled Claire, "Something's here!"

Kenshin rose quickly, and started breathing hard.

"Only a dream..." he whispered.

"I wish it was only a dream!" exclaimed Claire, "But it's not! Vy says that she senses an Inhuman coming this way, full speed!"

"Dang it!" exclaimed Kenshin, and he got out of the bed he was sleeping in. "When will it be here?"

"In less than five minutes." said Claire.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Claire and Kenshin got to the top deck, they could see huge sprays of water from the distance.

"What speed!" exclaimed Kenshin, "How can it move so fast?"

No one answered him, but he didn't care. He was to busy watching the Inhuman come closer.

"What do we do?" asked Claire.

"Beat it in a duel, of course." said Doyle. "But it's an Inhuman...and the only person who's actually beat a full-strength Inhuman of all of us...is Kenshin."

Claire, Doyle, and Vy looked at Kenshin.

Kenshin said, "But...but I haven't been in a duel since..."

He stopped there.

"Since the day that your friend Justin Maker died." finished Vy. "And the last duel you fought was against the Inhuman Edward Moonshadow."

"Yeah." said Kenshin, "That's right."

"If I may interrupt..." said an unfamiliar voice.

All four of the boat's riders turned around to see a man dressed darkly. His hair was but a wisp of shadow, as well as his feet. And, although he had just gotten out of the water...there wasn't a single drop on him.

"My name is Shadow." said the man, "and I'm here to kill you all and take your Life Forces."

"So..." said Vy, "You're the Inhuman that I've been sensing. It's nice to finally meet you. But Kenshin here will defeat you."

She jerked her finger towards Kenshin when she said that last thing.

"Ah." said Shadow, "Kenshin Menzuro. It's a pleasure to meet you...or should I say 'goodbye'?"

"I think we'll stick with 'hello'." said Kenshin, "Unless of course you mean the 'goodbye' I'm gonna give you when I defeat you."

He then waved his arms and such, making all around him fairly confused.

"Uh...Kenshin?" said Claire, "I know I speak for all of us when I say...what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to summon the Realm of Darkness!" said Kenshin, "I was able to do it in the duel against Moonshadow!"

Claire, Doyle, Vy, and even Shadow sweat-dropped.

"Kenshin!" yelled Vy, "Shadow's flipping you off!"

"What?" exclaimed Kenshin, angrily. And then the shadows started to rise.

"Hey! He's not flipping me off!" yelled Kenshin, after looking at Shadow's hand.

"No, but I got you to summon the shadows." said Vy, smiling.

"Oh. So my anger triggers these powerful shadows?" asked Kenshin.

"That's right." said Vy, "Now...kick this guy's ass!"

"Alright!" said Kenshin, "Let's duel, Shadow!"

Kenshin: 4000

Shadow: 4000

"I'll start!" said Kenshin, "And I'll play Quick Monk! This spell allows me to special summon three Monk Fighter Tokens (500/500 x3) to the field in attack mode! And by the way...they have the same effect as Monk Fighter! Well, next I think I'll set a card face-down...and activate Monk's Secret Training Grounds! Now all Monk monsters gain three hundred extra attack points, and I gain two hundred Life Points during each of my standby phases...for each and every monk monster on my side of the field! Finally, I'll summon Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter (1200/0) and end my turn."

All of the monsters appeared looking exactly as the last time they appeared, and the Monk Fighter Tokens looked like mini-Monk Fighters. The Secret Training Grounds caused punching bags and such to appear on the field, raising the attack points of all of Kenshin's monsters (700/500 x3 and 1400/0).

"Now it's my turn." said Shadow, "And I'll start out with a draw, of course. Next I'll set a card face-down...and I'll also play a few tokens! I play...Shadow Production Agency! This spell card allows me to special summon Shadow Tokens for every single monster you have on the field (300/300 x4) in defense mode. But that's not all that I play...I also play Shadow Reproduction Agency! This is a continues spell that will activate whenever a Shadow Token is destroyed...you'll see what it does when it's effect activates. Now it's your turn."

"Alright." said Kenshin, drawing a card. "And I'll activate the effect of my Training Grounds! Now I get Life Points (Kenshin: 4800)! Next off...I think I'll have my monsters destroy all of yours!"

Each shadow token fell prey to one of Kenshin's monsters...but Shadow just grinned. And then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Kenshin. And then he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong, Kenshin?" asked Claire, who was sitting down against the Shadow Bubble.

Kenshin: 3600

"You see." said Shadow. "Whenever you destroy a Shadow Token, it takes out your Life Points...in equal amounts it the Token's attack points. So you see, you just lost twelve hundred Life Points."

"Heh..." said Kenshin. "Then it's a good thing I have Monk's Secret Training Grounds on the field...otherwise I wouldn't be in a very good position...but now you have no more Tokens!"

_We'll see about that._ Thought Shadow.

"Now..." said Kenshin, "I'll set a card face-down, as well as a face-down monster. Now it's your move."

Shadow grinned when he drew, and four little shadows appeared on his side of the field.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Kenshin.

"Did you already forget about my Shadow Reproduction Agency?" asked Shadow. "It restores my Shadow Tokens that were lost in the last turn...with an extra one hundred attacks points than the last revival (400/400 x4)."

"No..." whispered Doyle.

"This won't be...easy for Kenshin." said Vy.

_Are you kidding? _Thought Claire, _This might be the hardest duel that Kenshin has ever fought..._

_To be continued..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Legendary Shadows_

_Kenshin and Shadow continue there duel...all the while, Claire wonders why the Menzuros can summon forth the shadows. And when she asks, the answer comes as a surprise..._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Author's Note: Hi all! I just realized that I really like tokens...maybe that's why I like Negita's deck so much! Well...please R&R!

Also, you get to learn why this fanfiction has it's name...well, you will in the next chapter. Another thing is, I just noticed a huge mistake in chapter 16, when Kenshin is looking at his photo. I accidently put his father's name as 'Kiyo' instead of 'Doyle'. Hey...Takahashi Kazuki-Sama made the same kind of mistake at one point!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #4, Card Guide for chapters 16-20:

Note: These will only be cards that I had not explained in the card guides in chapters 14-15.

Chapter Sixteen:

Monk Training Dummy/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 1/ ATK:0/ DEF:0/ Effect: During your Main Phase, you may offer this card as a tribute in order to special summon 'Monk Fighter' from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

Lyn- Queen of the Wild/ Attribute: Wind/ Type: Warrior/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1400/ Effect: If this card is in play, you may not have another copy of a monster with 'Lyn' in it's name on your side of the field.

Soul Blade- Mani Katti/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: This card may only be equipped to a monster with 'Lyn' in it's card name. Increase the attack of the monster equipped with this card by five hundred, and the defense by four hundred. Also, the equipped monster cannot be effected by the effects of your opponent's trap cards.

Lords Unite/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Activate only when you have a card with 'Lyn', 'Eliwood', or 'Hector' in it's name. You may pay one thousand Life Points to special summon monsters with either 'Lyn', 'Hector', or 'Eliwood' in their name from your hand, for every card that you special summon. You may not conduct your battle phase on the turn that you activate this card.

Eliwood- Lord of Kindness/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Warrior/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1900/ Effect: If this card is in play, you may not have another copy of a monster with 'Eliwood' in it's name on your side of the field.

Hector- Lord of Power and Strength/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Warrior/Effect/ Level 5/ ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1800/ Effect: If this card is in play, you may not have another copy of a monster with 'Hector' in it's name on your side of the field.

Legendary Weapon- Durandal/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: This card may only be equipped to a monster with 'Eliwood' in it's card name. Increase the attack of the monster equipped with this card by six hundred, and the defense by four hundred. Also, the equipped monster cannot be effected by the effects of your opponent's spell cards.

Legendary Weapon- Armads/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: This card may only be equipped to a monster with 'Hector' in it's card name. Increase the attack of the monster equipped with this card by one thousand. The equipped monster cannot be effected by the effects of your opponent's monster cards.

Monk's Pride/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Select one monster with 'Monk' in it's name on you side of the field (it may also be named Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter). The selected monster cannot be destroyed fro three turns. But in three turns, the monster is destroyed.

Kaminote Blow/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: This card can only be activated when you have a face-up Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter, Monk Fighter, or Master Monk on your field. During this turn, all monsters that have battle with any of the above monsters are destroyed at the end of the Damage Step.

Angry Sprits/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Each player draws an amount of cards equal to the number of total monsters in the combined graveyards of both players. Although neither player can draw more than eight cards.

Lord Revival/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Pay three quarters of your Life Points to special summon one copy of each card with a name of 'Lyn', 'Eliwood', or 'Hector' in your graveyard.

Lord Equipment Revival/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Pay half of your Life Points to return all cards from your graveyard that can only be equipped to monsters with the names 'Lyn', 'Eliwood', or 'Hector' to your hand. You many only return up to three cards.

Charge of the Lord/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: You may only activate this card if you have one of each monster with 'Lyn' 'Eliwood' and 'Hector' in their names. Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field and in their hand. Even if they cannot be destroyed, negate that prevention. You may only attack with your weakest monster during the turn this card is activated.

Monk Death/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Discard every card with 'Monk' in it's name from your hand, as well as 'Chu-ske the Mouse Fighter', and any other card that involves monsters with 'Monk in their card name. Deal five hundred points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for every card discarded.

Chapter Seventeen:

Elemental Hero (E-Hero) Bubbleman/ Attribute: Water/ Level 3/ Type: Warrior/Effect/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 1200/ Effect: If this card is the only card in your hand, you can special summon it in attack mode. When this card is successfully normal summoned, special summoned, or flip summoned, while the only card on your side of the field, you may draw two cards from your deck.

Bubble Blaster/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: This card can only be equipped to Elemental Hero Bubbleman. Increase the equipped monster's attack points by 800. If the equipped monster is about to be destroyed as a result of battle, you may sacrifice this card so the monster is not destroyed, and you don't take any damage.

Hell Hole/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Pay all of your Life Points except for one in order to destroy all cards on both players fields and in their hands. You may choose one card in your hand that will not be destroyed, though.

Chapter Eighteen:

Demon Hellspawn/ Attribute: Dark/ Level 4/ Type: Fiend/Effect/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 0/ Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned unless you have a face-down spell or trap card on your side of the field.

Card of Sanctity/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: Both players draw until they hold six cards in their hand.

Ring of Destruction/ Type: Normal Trap/ Effect: Select one monster on the field and destroy it. Then inflict damage to both players equal to the monster's attack points.

Chapter Nineteen:

Ultimate Artist/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Warrior/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 1500/ DEF/ Effect: This monster's defense must always be equal with it's attack points. If they aren't, then they are increased to be equal to them.

Ultimate Paintbrush/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: This card can only be equipped to a monster with 'Art', 'Artist', 'Paint', 'Painter' or 'Colour' in it's card name. The equipped monster gains seven hundred attack points, as well as the following effects if their conditions are fulfilled.

1. If at least one 'Yellow Paint Token' is on the field, the equipped monster is unaffected by your opponent's monster effects.

2. If at least one 'Red Paint Token' is on your side of the field, the equipped monster is unaffected by your opponent's trap cards.

3. If at least one 'Blue Paint Token' is on your side of the field, the equipped monster is unaffected by your opponent's spell cards.

Monk Protection Unit- Alpha/ Type: Normal Trap/ Effect: When a 'Monk Guard' on your side of the field is attacked and would normally be destroyed as a result of battle, increase the 'Monk Guard's' defense points by an amount equal to half of the attacking monster's.

Monk Summoning Trick/ Type: Normal Spell Card/ Effect: Pay Life Points in intervals of five hundred in order to special summon level four of lower monsters from your hand that have 'Monk' in their card name or are named 'Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter'.

Chapter Twenty:

Occult Wanderer, Joe-Ske/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Beast/ Level 3/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 0

Magic Thief- Kaitou KID/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Fiend/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700/ Effect: If this card is special summoned by the effect of '8-year-return', it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle by monsters with more attack points than it.

Occult Magic- Reverse Power/ Type: Normal Spell/ Effect: You may only activate this card if you have a monster with 'Occult' in it's card name on your side of the field. Switch the attack points of two monsters on the field.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, now that that's finally over I can rest for now. The next chapter special might be the card guide for chapters 21-25, or it might be something on a character's deck. Well, please R&R! (Also, as a side note...this chapter, including the Chapter Special, was thirteen pages long. The longest one, I believe.)


	37. Legendary Shadows

Note: On the subject of Kenshin's monster's attack points, there was a simple mistake last chapter. The Monk Fighter Tokens and Chu-Ske should have had a three hundred attack point boost, but I only gave them a two hundred one. The mistake is fixed in this chapter, and when I have time someday I will by going through and fixing every single mistake in the story.

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

Legendary Shadows

_Last time on Legendary Shadows:_

_Amy was taken to Kuro Dairo, the leader of the Inhumans! But that's not all...her power (that to mind-read) has shown Kuro that Kenshin's group is headed towards his lair! This forces Kuro to send Shadow (another Inhuman) to deal with them and take their Life Forces, which'll give him enough power to obtain the powers of Heaven and Hell! Kenshin and Shadow begin their duel, but this time...the Shadows might just be a bit to strong for Kenshin Menzuro to handle..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin: 3600

Shadow: 4000

The Monk's Secret Training Grounds was the only thing that prevented Kenshin from taking a huge Life Point loss from Shadow's Shadow Tokens (300/300 x4) which had just come back with extra attack points, due to Shadow Reproduction Agency (400/400 x4) and were ready to sacrifice themselves to hurt Kenshin even more. Kenshin could destroy them, though, with his monsters. These were his Monk Fighter Tokens (800/500 x3) and his Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter (1500/0) who were all in attack mode.

"Now I'll summon a new monster." said Shadow, "The Small Shadow (1200/500) in defense mode, and then I'll play a new continuos spell card...Shadow Double! What is does is decrease my Life Points by one thousand (SLP: 3000) and then I can allow my monsters or Tokens with 'Shadow' in their name to share monster zones...but it's two monsters per zone, mind you. So now I'll end my turn..."

Kenshin drew, increasing his hand size to three cards. Then his Life Points increased due to the Training Grounds.

Kenshin: 4400

"Um...I'll activate the spell card Monk Healing Magic, which will increase my Life Points by one thousand. (KLP: 5400) Next I'll summon the monster known as Monk Fighter (1600/1000) in attack mode! Next I'll have my monsters kill all of yours!"

Shadow smiled as Kenshin screamed, having his Life Points decrease at the loss of the Shadow Tokens (KLP: 3800).

"Ah...it seems you have already felt the effect of my Shadow Tokens...but have you felt my Small Shadow's effect yet?" asked Shadow.

"No." said Kenshin. "What is it?"

"You must discard the top card of your deck when he is destroyed. Also, I get to draw one card from my deck."

Both duelists did their parts of the effects, and Kenshin then drew a card.

"Why did you just draw a card?" asked Shadow.

"The monster I was forced to discard was a monster known as Monk Returner (900/1300). When he is sent to the graveyard, I can draw one card from my deck."

"I see." said Shadow. "That's a pretty useful card."

"I'll end my turn with a set card." said Kenshin.

"And now it's my turn." said Shadow, increasing his hand size to five cards by drawing. "And I'll have Shadow Reproduction Agency revive my Shadow Tokens with extra attack points (500/500 x4) and then I'll give you one hell of a Shadow Nightmare...because I'm playing my second Shadow Production Agency (300/300 x5)! And since you have five monsters on the field...well, you should remember."

The five little shadows appeared on the field, accompanying the other four, although they were a bit smaller by comparison.

"Next off I'll summon the Small Shadow (1200/500) in defense mode. Then I'll end my turn."

Kenshin: 4800

"Damn it!" swore Doyle, "He just keeps on summoning those Shadow Tokens! If only Kenshin could stop that card..."

Kenshin smiled. "But he's not the only one with a card like that."

"Huh?" asked Claire. "Are you talking about Negita?"

"Nope!" smiled Kenshin, "I'm talking about this card...Master Monk! Now I'll sacrifice my Monk Fighter Token in order to bring him out...along with the other two copies of him (2200/1000)!"

The muscle-ridden Master Monk appeared, wearing the same muscle shirt as always.

"Next I'll play my face-down card!" said Kenshin. "Go, Card of Sanctity! Now we both can draw until we hold six cards in our hands!"

Shadow drew three cards while Kenshin drew six, restoring both of their hands to the maximum power.

"But now I'll play...Polymerization!" said Kenshin, "Fusing my Master Monk with The Creator!"

"Huh?" said Vy, "Since when does he have The Creator in his deck?"

"Now my monsters will form...Master of Creation- Praw the Monk (2300/2000)!"

The said monster was a woman wrapped in golden robes. Her beauty was obvious, even though you could barely see her face. She glowed with a golden light of creation.

"And what's so special about her?" asked Shadow.

"She is the light to rival your shadow!" said Kenshin, "For I can pay to allow her an extra attack...at four hundred life points per attack! Although she cannot use this to attack directly, it is still a powerful effect! But even with that I still won't have enough power to win...which is why I activate my other face-down card, Monk Monster Removal! Now whenever a monster is destroyed by a Monk monster, even if either is Token, the owner loses three hundred Life Points! And last I checked...you had three thousand Life Points. So now...my monsters will kill you!"

"No!" exclaimed Shadow. "This can't be...I can't lose!"

"You can." said Kenshin. "And you will."

He pointed towards Shadow. "Now...I pay twelve hundred Life Points (KLP: 3600) in order for my Prem to have three extra attacks! Now she'll attack the first four of your Tokens! Light of Heaven!"

Praw shot a light from her palm, crushing the four strongest tokens.

Kenshin: 1600

Shadow: 1800

"Next comes my two Master Monks and their four total attacks!"

The Master Monks simply jabbed four of the shadows, forcing them to disintegrate.

Kenshin: 400

Shadow: 600

"Next my Chu-Ske attacks your final Token!" exclaimed Kenshin.

Kenshin: 100

Shadow: 300

"And finally..." said Kenshin, "Monk Fighter will end this duel. Go! With your Apprentice Fist, kill the Small Shadow!"

Monk Fighter back-fisted the Shadow, crushing it into tiny pieces.

Kenshin: 100

Shadow: 0

"Whew." said Kenshin as the Shadows started to leave, "that was hard. But now I get to give you a Penalty Game."

"No..." said Shadow. "Please don't kill me! I beg you for mercy!"

"Pitiful." said Vy. "You should kill him off. He's not useful at all."

"Yes, he is." said Kenshin. "Your Penalty Game is to make sure that no other Inhuman intercepts us until we are at the Lair."

_Damn it! _Thought Shadow, _Well...at least I got to live._

"Alright." said Shadow, and then he shrank and disappeared.

"Now that he's gone." said Claire, "There's something that I have to ask you, Mr. Menzuro."

"What is it?" asked Doyle.

"How is it that the Menzuros can naturally summon the Realm of Darkness?"

Doyle looked down. "It's because long ago, my grandfather absorbed the powers of one of the Legendary Shadows."

"Eh?" asked Kenshin, "What's a 'Legendary Shadow'?"

"It's basically a power in a material form." explained Vy. "There are five of them throughout the world, and when a person absorbs them..."

"They gain the power, as well as their descendants?" guessed Kenshin, "And then the Legendary Shadow is destroyed or something?"

"That's correct." said Doyle, "And, if you haven't already guessed, the objects that give you the powers of Heaven and Hell are also two different Legendary Shadows. But what the other two are...I have no idea."

"So the power to kill, to bring back to life, and to summon powerful darkness." said Claire, "If you had all three of those powers, you'd be a God...and to think if you also had the other two."

"Exactly." said Doyle. "Which is why we must stop the Inhumans and Organization: Darkness at any cost...so that they do not become Gods."

"But wait." said Kenshin. "The way that this sounds, you can only gain the power if you are blood related to the person who absorbed it..."

"Right." said Vy, "So this means that the power cannot be shared with the underlings of the two groups."

"So...they're not planning to share the powers?" asked Kenshin.

"Right." said Doyle.

"In any case." said Vy, "We should be at the lair in two days. So let's rest up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Aka Murasaki_

_While on their way to the lair of the Inhumans, and almost there, Kenshin's group realizes that something is in their boat. Or is it...someone?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And so that's the reason why this fanfiction has it's name. Please R&R! (And thank you Vyser Dragoon for your recent review.)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #5, If this fanfiction was made into a three-chapter-per-volume manga series...:

Just as the title states, these would be the titles and descriptions of the volumes.

Volume One: Meet Kenshin Menzuro

Waiting to get into Duelist Academy is one Kenshin Menzuro...a boy with no friends, and no talents besides dueling! As he enters the Academy, his life Spirals even more upside down...with evil Organizations, Shadow Games, and death!

(Contains:

Duel One: Initiation

Duel Two: It's My Turn! Go, Polymerization!

Duel Three: A Friendly Match? (1) )

Volume Two: Academy Firsts

As Kenshin Menzuro continues his duel against Kishinki ('Z') his Life Points are only falling! Also, his friend Justin Maker gets into his first ever Shadow Game! Will he survive against the Shinigami master, Goshima? Plus: What kind of classes are there at a school about Dueling?

(Contains:

Duel Four: The Stronger Monk (2)

Duel Five: Odd Classes

Duel Six: Scourge of Hell!)

Volume Three: Tag Challenge

While Kenshin's friend Justin Maker is gone, he must team up with his other roommate to play in this duel! But Edward Moon hates him, and it doesn't look like they're gonna get along well...

Next, Kenshin has an admiring girl following him! Who is she, and how does she know Kenshin...from before the Academy?

(Contains:

Duel Seven: Tag Challenge, Part One

Duel Eight: Tag Challenge, Part Two

Duel Nine: Proof of Love!)

Volume Four: Enemy of the Monks

Kenshin's toughest battle is now coming. A woman with the nickname 'V' challenges him, with a deck who's power rivals the Monks! In this game he not only must bet his own life...but the lives of his friends as well! Can he win this duel? Or will he be sacrificed for the needs of Organization: Darkness?

(Contains:

Duel Ten: VS the Enemy of the Monks (1)

Duel Eleven: Power of the Occult (2)

Duel Twelve: Showdown! Monks and the Occult! (3) )

Volume Five: The Academy's Strongest

Just who is the strongest duelist at Duelist Academy? And what will happen when she duels Amy?

Next, 'U' makes his move, in more ways that one! Can either of the girls defeat this Lady's Man?

(Contains:

Duel Thirteen: To Battle the Best!

Duel Fourteen: Break the Seal! Claire's Bout!

Duel Fifteen: Fighting for a Friend!)

Volume Six: The Duel Exam Reviews

'R' is the next opponent for Kenshin, but he's a pretty strange guy...does Justin have some competition for worst ADD-of-the-mind?

Next, the Duel Exam Reviews start! It's Edward Mon versus a powerful duelist in the first round...and Edward doesn't hold back!

Also, two friends must face off...to bad the duel is only beginning and end!

(Contains:

Duel Sixteen: Wrath of a Gamer

Duel Seventeen: Heroes and Dragons (1)

Duel Eighteen: Cheer ME On, Kenshin! (2) )

Volume Seven: Betrayal

As the Duel Exam reviews have the final important round, Kenshin is ready to win!

Next, A Betrayal has occurred in Organization: Darkness...and the one who has betrayed them is none other than Vy!

Finally, Vy duels 'S' in a duel to determine who lives.

(Contains:

Duel Nineteen: The Artist of Duelist Academy

Duel Twenty: The Darkness, Betrayed (1)

Duel Twenty-One: Arrival of the Phantom, Knight Baron! (2) )

Volume Eight: The Masked Man and Kenshin's Revenge

In the aftermath of Vy's duel against 'S', 'R' targets Justin...and then does something unthinkable.

Next, Kenshin duels the Masked Man! Will he be able to obtain his revenge?

In this set of battles, a great person will die.

(Contains:

Duel Twenty-Two: The Masked Man (1)

Duel Twenty-Three: Revenge (2)

Duel Twenty-Four: Powers of the Monk Deadbeasts (3) )

Volume Nine: The Inhumans

What is an Inhuman? Vy answers Claire's question after the battle between 'R' and Kenshin finishes...

Also, the sinister plan behind the war of Organization: Darkness and the Inhumans is revealed. As well as how the two groups got their powers of the Shadows!

Next, Kenshin meets his new roommates as he goes up to the next level. Although one of his roommates bears a name that spells dread for him...

Finally, a member of Organization: Darkness meets an Inhuman, and the battle begins.

(Contains:

Duel Twenty-Five: Inhuman

Duel Twenty-Six: The New Dorms, Exchanging Information!

Duel Twenty-Seven: Roommates)

Volume Ten: Arrival of Two Forces

As 'Q' and Flounder continue their duel, a great escape is made.

Next, the FBI surprises Claire and Kenshin, about as much as Doyle and Vy surprise Amy...

Also, Shape and Shift return to the Island...targeting the FBI...as well as Amy!

(Contains:

Duel Twenty-Eight: Duel Start, Flounder VS 'Q'!

Duel Twenty-Nine: All Around the School, FBI?

Duel Thirty: Arrival)

Volume Eleven: Inhumans VS the FBI

Is Amy really an Inhuman? This question will be answered if she loses in a duel against Shift! But that's not all, Ress is also protecting Kenshin's group from the Inhuman Shape...who has a great skill that would be better off against no one!

What will happen when Amy makes a mistake and Ress misplaces his judgement?

(Contains:

Duel Thirty-One: Inhumans VS the FBI, Part One

Duel Thirty-Two: Inhumans VS the FBI, Part Two

Duel Thirty-Three: Inhumans VS the FBI, Part Three)

Volume Twelve: Quest to Find a Friend

Kenshin and co. now must leave Duelist Academy for now...in order to find Amy!

Meanwhile, 'Q' returns...only to challenge Shape! Will thunder or art win this duel?

Finally, another Inhuman makes his move...his name is Shadow, and he challenges Kenshin...to Kenshin's first duel since the death of Justin.

(Contains:

Duel Thirty-Four: On the Way Back, Negita VS 'Q'!

Duel Thirty-Five: Quest to Fine Amy!

Duel Thirty-Six: Interception! Shadow Strikes! (1) )

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please R&R!


	38. Aka Murasaki

Note: There is no duel in this chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

Aka Murasaki

"You lost?" asked Kuro. He was not angry, but he was not pleased either.

"Yes. Master." said Shadow, "And I am deeply sorry."

Kuro sighed. "It's alright. And I'll overlook the fact that you made it so I can't send anyone after them, as well."

"Thank you master. You have my deepest gratitude."

Kuro smiled. "But you must defeat them next time. Do not fail me again."

"Yes master."

A voice came from the shadows of his throne. "Aren't you letting him off to easy, master?"

Kuro didn't even look to have to know who it was. "No, Heart, I am not."

"As you say." said the woman known as Heart, "But I'd like to know...when will the Sacrifices to the Gods get here? I want to win the battle that I've been waiting for...for several years."

"Don't worry." said Kuro. "You and Shape both get to duel your target enemies...in two days, when they should arrive."

"And who will take care of the other two?" asked Shadow. "You have the rest of us six at your disposal."

"Well," said Kuro, "You already failed me, although that was against the best of those four. So I'll let you have a shot at Doyle Menzuro, and I'll let Forever take on the last one. Therefor it will all fit in."

"And what of Organization: Darkness?" asked Flounder, who appeared through an arch that was a door.

"I'll let you lead Shift and Reverse to take on those annoyances."

"And if they challenge one of the Sacrifices to the Gods?" asked Shadow.

"Well." said Kuro. "I just received word from Elena. She is going to send some of her top agents to fight me. And yet using Pychon's powers, I've learned that is a false fact. She is, in fact, bringing her whole fighting force...and yet only four of them will be able to enter."

"Why?" asked Shape, who had walked in with Shift.

"I'm so glad that you joined us." said Kuro, "And that you asked that question."

"You see." he said, "The powers of my Legendary Shadow allow me to do some things like this."

"Eh?" asked Shadow. "But I thought that your Legendary Shadow is what turned us into Inhumans?"

Kuro smiled. "I have two Legendary Shadows."

"Ah." said Heart. "That makes sense. But there's something that I don't get."

"I know what you're thinking." said Kuro. "You're wondering how come Pychon was able to obtain a power..."

"Yes."

"Well," said Kuro, "That's because...my powers can leak sometimes."

"I see." said Heart.

"Master." said Pychon. "I can sense another mind in the ship of Kenshin Menzuro. A fifth one."

"I see." said Kuro. "Well...if he or she has the power to be a Sacrifice to the Gods, then he or she will be able to pass. But if not...then the powers of my second Legendary Shadow will crush their soul."

_Kuro... _thought Shadow, _You've become evil...ever since you grasped that first Legendary Shadow, you're heart has become twisted._

He inwardly sighed. _I miss the days when you still called me Itakura._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elena was on the ship, and with her was every single one of her troops...from 'A' to 'P'.

"Master." said Nishimoto, who was 'L'. "I feel a crushing force coming nearer..."

"Nonsense!" said Elena, "I feel nothing!"

"And yet I do." said 'E'.

"I don't." said Greathe. "And I'm a lower rank than you are."

"Well." said 'J'. "I do, in fact, feel it."

"Well I don't!" Exclaimed 'B'. "Now can we just go on with this stupid journey, kick their assess, and get those Legendary Shadows?"

Elena started laughing. "Don't worry, 'B'. We will arrive there soon there soon...in a matter of hours."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Claire who first heard the thumping noise.

"What was that?" she asked, "That thumping sound."

"It's coming from below!" said Kenshin, who was the only one there with her at that time, "Let's go check it out!"

As they went down, Claire wondered, _What if Organization: Darkness or the Inhumans sent people to spy on us...? Or maybe it's the FBI again, that would be somewhat reassuring..._

As they got down to the bottom area of the ship, it was Kenshin who saw the unnatural lump huddled under a blanket.

"Ah hah!" yelled Kenshin, walking over to the blanket and putting his hand on it. "I've got you!"

As he threw off the blanket, he was shocked and confused at who he saw (But I might as well make it comedic.).

What he saw was Aka Murasaki, passed out with a jar of Kaki no Tane next to him. His duel disk was on his wrist, and his deck was in a deck holder. He also had a copy of D. Gray-Man Volume One, open and on his face.

"Aka...Murasaki!" exclaimed Kenshin.

"Five more minutes, mom..." he said, turning over.

"Wow, sleeping on a hard wood floor without a pillow." said Claire. "Just who is this guy?"

Kenshin sighed. "My roommate."

And then he made his attempt at waking Aka up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the deck later, the Menzuros and Claire accepted Aka's story that he wanted to see where they were sneaking off to.

"Alright Aka." sighed Doyle. "Since we can't turn back now, I guess that you'll have to come with us."

"Yay!" smiled Aka. "That's great!"

_Will I ever have a perfect roommate? _Thought Kenshin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Recalling the Past, Part One_

_While a few hours remain before their ship arrives at the Lair of the Inhumans, Kenshin's father (Doyle Menzuro) recalls the day that he first met Elena Fourna. And the duel that he had to fight with her mother, in order to be allowed to get engaged with Elena. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The end is slowly approaching, and you have all learned of the powers of the final two Legendary Shadows. And soon hero and villain alike will gather at the place where the final battle is to take place. The final battle for the powers to become a God. Will you be there to watch it?

Also, I have noticed another error. This was in chapter thirteen, when I put Claire as a third year. I changed it, but if you don't want to check...it's pretty obvious that she's really a second year. Well, now she's a third year. If you see any other mistakes that need correction (I mean grave story errors like this) tell me and I will fix them ASAP.

Thank you all for your recent reviews! You know who you are!

Please R&R!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #6, Continued from the last one in a way: Sorry about the short Chapter Special, but I'm to tired to type up a card guide and I can't think of anything else.

Volume Thirteen: Plans and Memories

As Kenshin's duel against Shadow concludes, Elena's true plan for attacking the Inhuman Lair is revealed.

Next, two new Inhumans are revealed. Their names being Heart and Reverse...what powers do they hold?

Also, Moonshadow's Inhuman name is revealed to be Forever.

Finally, Doyle Menzuro recalls memories of his past that are extremely odd...like the fact that he had to duel his future wife's mother in order to get engaged!

(Contents:

Duel Thirty-Seven: Legendary Shadows (2)

Duel Thirty-Eight: Aka Murasaki

Duel Thirty-Nine: Recalling the Past, Part One)

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	39. Recalling the Past, Part One

As the boat ride continued, Doyle was just dosing off. They had just added a new member to their expedition, Aka Murasaki of Ra Yellow.

Doyle yawned in his sleep, and allowed his dreams to come forth...

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

Recalling the Past, Part One

Elena Fourna was afraid, for that was the only word to describe the feeling she felt at this moment.

_My love, Doyle Menzuro, is coming to dinner with my mother and I...to propose to me. I just hope that mother doesn't go on suggesting that he has to fight her first._

She sighed. On the other hand, though, Elena was dressed wonderfully. She was obviously wealthy, considering the dress that she was wearing. It was long, flowing silk. There was also a lace of gold used on it.

_Damn it._ She thought, _What if mother _does _hate Doyle? That would be absolutely terrible!_

She heard a doorbell ring from downstairs, and heard one of the butlers answer it.

"It is Lord Menzuro." he said.

_Ah... _She thought, _How wonderful that in America such luxuries are...well...luxurious. Especially butlers...and being able to freely marry a Japanese man who would be willing to come and meet your crazy family, which only consists of your mother and yourself._

She smiled. _Wonderful... _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she went downstairs, Doyle was already there. And he was talking to her mother, Olivia.

"I'm betting that you wish to take my daughter as your wife?" said Olivia.

_Wow, she's good! _Thought Elena.

"Yes." said Doyle, not shocked at all. "I would."

"Out of the question." responded Olivia. "I will not have vermin such as yourself even _think _of such a think."

"Mother!" exclaimed Elena, "How can you say such a thing! I love this man!"

"Quiet, my daughter." said Olivia, a trace of anger in her voice, "You know the rules. In order for me to accept him as your husband...he must beat me in a duel!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The present time...

As Elena and her troops entered the Gate of the Lair of the Inhumans, a tragedy occurred for them.

It started with 'L'. Kenneth Nishimoto.

"Eh?" there was a scrape of blood on his face. "How did that get there?"

And then his whole body started to shake.

"Wh-what the he-"

He never finished that sentence. There was a small explosion heard, and then he fell to the ground. Blood came pouring out of his mouth, along with smoke.

"What the hell?" asked 'F', "This is screwed up! Why did Nishimoto die?"

He, too, never got his answer. As the tragedy that befell Nishimoto followed him.

"Shit!" swore Elena. "Something's up!"

As she said that, five more died this way- 'D', 'P', 'H', 'K', and 'E'.

"Why...why are they dying?" screamed 'C'.

It was Elena who noticed it.

"Get to the back of the boat!" she yelled, "And someone stop the boat! If certain people touch the area in a radius around a certain person, then they'll be killed!"

"What happened?" asked 'I'. She seemed not to be affected by the 'Radius'.

"The power of a Legendary Shadow." she said. "One that must be owned by the one known as Kuro Dairo. The leader of the Inhumans."

"Then why did only certain ones of ours die?" asked 'B'.

"Because," said Elena, "They did not have the powers of a Sacrifice to the Gods. In fact, only five people on this boat do. And that includes myself."

'I' counted in her head the remaining members. 'O', 'N', 'M', 'J', herself, ''G', 'C', 'B', 'A', and Elena. And out of those ten, half were Sacrifices to the Gods. The rest could just die.

"So." said 'A', "Ten left. What now?"

"We all take the test." said 'I'. "Right Elena?"

"Right." said Elena. "We shall pass through the 'Radius'. And only Sacrifices to the Gods shall be able to go through."

All of them prayed for him or herself, and they went through the 'Radius'.

'J', 'M', 'O', 'N', and 'G' all died right away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doyle: 4000

Olivia: 4000

"Let's duel!" they declared, and sat across the table, looking at each other.

"I'll go first." said Doyle, drawing a card. "And I'll start out with Dr. Armstrong (1500/1000) in attack mode! Next I end my turn!"

"Hmph." said Olivia. "A plain move. May I do mine, now?"

"Sure." said Doyle, shrugging.

"Alright, then." said Olivia, "I'll start out with Bone Guard (500/2000) in defense mode. While in defense mode, my Guard is allowed to special summon one Bone Prince from my deck, as long as it does not attack this turn or the next. So now I'll special summon Bone Prince (2000/1500). And now it's your move. Try to actually do something with that stupid doctor."

"Haven't you ever read _And Then There Were None_?" he asked.

"No." said Olivia. "I hate Murder Mysteries. They're stupid."

"Well I'll teach you to respect them!" said Doyle, drawing a new card. "And I'll use this card to do so! Go, Indian Island Manor! This card will increase the attack points of any of my monsters that have to do with _'And Then There Were None'_ by four hundred points! Also, they get to use any effects they may have."

"Alright." said Olivia. "Show me what that Doctor can do."

"He could...make a mistake! I'll now play the card, Scalpel! This will increase a monster with 'Dr.' in it's name by four hundred attack points (2300/1000)! Next I'll have Armstrong attack...your Prince!"

Olivia frowned as she put the card in her graveyard. "Whatever."

Doyle: 4000

Olivia: 3700

"See?" said Doyle, "He made a bit of a mistake in your surgery. And now you died. Well, your monster. I'll now set a card and I'll end my turn."

"My draw!" said Olivia, as she drew a card. "And now I'll activate a ritual spell card known as Royal Admittance!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: This time I'm only wondering what you thought about it. Oh, and I'm gonna be gone for a few days, so don't expect any updates. Although I will be planning out cards and effects. But that means that I'm not updating any other story either. I'm sorry, I know that you all hate being left at a cliffhanger. Please R&R!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #7, The Legendary Shadow Artifacts:

I'll just be quickly telling all of your about the Legendary Shadow Artifacts and their powers.

:et me start out by saying that these aren't just another remake of the Millennium Items. Theses are artifacts that are not directly linked with dueling, although you can duel to get the energy needed to unlock the places that they are hidden in. As I've mentioned before, you need the Life Force (or 'soul') or five people who have a Life Force strong enough to be considered what is known as a 'Sacrifice to the Gods'. To obtain the Life Force, you must do so fairly in contest. A duel is simply one example.

When you obtain a Legendary Shadow and unlock it's powers, it is merged with your body and gives you it's powers. Your bloodline will also gain it's powers.

Now these are the powers of the Legendary Shadows:

The Legendary Shadow of Darkness: Gives the user the power to summon powerful shadows and control the darkness. This means that the user can also naturally summon Shadow Games.

The Legendary Shadow of Creation: Gives the user the power to give other humans super-natural powers. Those affected are called 'Inhumans'. The power is liable to 'leak' and affect random people.

The Legendary Shadow of Unlocking: Creates a 'Radius Barrier' that only allows within those who can be considered 'Sacrifices to the Gods'. All others are destroyed, and the 'Radius' and be activated at will.

The Legendary Shadow of Hell: Allows the user to kill humans anywhere at anytime with little effort. Limits are unknown.

The Legendary Shadow of Heaven: Allows the user to bring people back from the dead. You may only bring back one of the Sacrifices that you used for unlock the seal. Other limits are unknown.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's all folks! Please R&R!

-Salazare


	40. Recalling the Past, Part Two

Author's Note: Hey all! I'm finally back, and yet school starts in like one week! Eh, oh well. Anyways, I'll finish this and then chapter six of A Tale of a Man and His Daughter ASAP! Please R&R!

Chapter Forty:

Recalling the Past, Part Two

"I activate the ritual spell card, Royal Admittance!" declared Olivia, playing the card.

Doyle: 4000

Olivia: 3700

"And what does that do?" asked Doyle. "If anything."

"Ha!" laughed Olivia, "And you call yourself a duelist! This card allows me to do something wonderful! And that is sacrifice Bone Guard for...Bone King (2700/2200)!"

"What's so special about him?" asked Doyle, making a large sweatdrop appear on Olivia's head.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" asked Olivia.

"I'm about as smart as you are." said Doyle.

"Really now?" asked Olivia. Then a laugh came. "Then prove it to me...by defeating me in this duel!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gosh, how can he sleep this much...? _thought Claire of Doyle. He had been sleeping for a while, and their goal was near.

_As soon as we get there, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it. And not just because of something good versus evil...but I sense something personal. Is it for me? About Yoshiko? Could she be nearby, waiting to destroy me for who I am and how I act? I, who focus on beauty...she, who focuses on plain old true love. Or so she said. Why, then, was she such a slut? She just went from one boy to another, throwing them away like they were trash. Her face was so displeasing, and yet they all loved her. I just don't understand it._

She sighed. _Maybe I'll find out. Because...for all I knew, she could be an Inhuman._

She laughed, dismissing the thought. _Yeah, right._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heart, prepared to go out as soon as her master told her to, sneezed suddenly.

_So Claire, you're thinking of me? I feel loved. Like always..._

She laughed away. _I'll crush you._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, enough with the taunts." said Doyle. "Just tell me what your stupid King does."

"He's not a stupid King." said Olivia, "But if you insist, I'll tell you. Once per turn I may special summon a monster with 'Bone' in it's name from my deck, and place it on the field."

"That's all?" asked Doyle, "And I was worried!"

"Hmph." said Olivia, "See if you're laughing when I special summon the Bone Dragon (3000/2000)!"

"Oh." said Doyle. "That's a pretty strong monster."

"And he's going strait for your Dr. Armstrong!" exclaimed Olivia, "Which will bring down your Life Points!"

"I'll activate Dr. Armstrong's effect, which can only be activated if Indian Island Manor is on the field! He may now decrease the attack points of a monster that is attacking him! And by half, I might add! So now your dragon is destroyed!"

Doyle: 4000

Olivia: 2900

"Damn it!" said Olivia, "Grr...it's your turn!"

_This is just plain easy. _"I'll summon Vera Claythorne (1500 + 400/1900) in attack mode. Next off I'll play the First Verse, which allows each of my monsters to kill one of yours! Although not all of mine _have to_, although if they do choose to murder one, they must commit suicide. Attack points will not matter in this exchange. So I'll have Claythorne eliminate your Prince, and then I'll have Armstrong attack you directly."

Doyle: 4000

Olivia: 600

"Damn you! Damn you to 0000ing hell!"

"Mother!" exclaimed Elena, "Such foul language!"

"And now I shall finish you." said Doyle. "I'll activate The Second Verse, which will force you to oversleep...and skip your turn! So this allows me a second turn, at the cost of one thousand Life Points. Now allow Armstrong to finish you off.

"Shit!" swore Olivia. "I lost!"

Doyle: 3000

Olivia: 0

"Grr...!" growled Olivia, "You may now marry my daughter, as I promised. But I swear my revenge on you, Doyle Menzuro! You and your blood!"

"Hmph." snorted Doyle. "I'm not afraid of you, you old bat. I have the powers of the Legendary Shadow of Darkness. Oops!"

He covered his mouth, fearing that she might know something of it.

_The Legendary Shadow of Darkness! This means that when he marries Elena, she'll have the powers to summon the shadows as well! Heh...This might be interesting...I can finally put one of my master plans into motion._

She hid her smile from Doyle, as Doyle went over with Elena and celebrated.

_But I'll need a puppet. _Thought Olivia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Doyle woke, he saw that a glimmer was in the distance. The 'Radius'.

"We near the powers of the Legendary Shadow of Unlocking." he whispered to himself. "That means that we are almost there...the place of the final battle! Where Kenshin will meet his destiny...and where I may see Elena again."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Face the 'Radius', the Inhuman Lair!_

_As Kenshin and his group reach the 'Radius', they must pass it's test in order to enter the Lair of the Inhumans. But when the Sacrifices to the Gods enter, separation is all they find...that, and Claire meets a face from her past._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Hi all! There's no duel in the next chapter, just to worn you. And I'm doing the card guide for chapters 21-25 in this chapter special, so be happy. Very happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please R&R!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #8, Card Guide for chapters 21-25 (The Darkness, Betrayed; The Masked Man; Revenge; Powers of the Monk Deadbeasts; and Inhuman.):

Chapter 21:

Occult Master/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 5/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1900/ Effect: Once per duel you may add your and your opponent's Life Points together, and then allow each duelist half of the result.

Occult Trap- Death Hit/ Normal Trap Card/ Effect: You may only activate this card if you have a monster with 'Occult' on your sideof the field. When this card is activated, decrease you opponent's Life Points by half.

Inflate-o-KID/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Fiend/Effect/ Level 2/ ATK: 500/ DEF: 500/ Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard in any way, you may special summon one 'Inflate-o-KID' from your hand or deck, to your side of the field.

8-Year-Return/ Normal Spell Card/ Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may special summon Magic Thief- Kaitou Kidfrom your graveyard.

The Phantom, Knight Baron/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/Effect/ Level 8/ ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2500/ Effect: When this card is summoned, destroy all spells, traps, and tokens that are on the field.

Occult Healer/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 2/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800/ Effect: During each of your stand-by phases, increase your Life Points by five hundred.

Occult Magic- Veil of Darkness/ Normal Spell Card/ Select one monster on your side of the field with 'Occult' in it's card name. If the selected monster's original attack points are lower than your opponent's Life Points, the selected monster may attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

Megamorph/ Equip Spell/ Effect: If your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, then double the attack of the monster equipped with this card. If your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, then half the attack points of the monster equipped with this card.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

The Hidden World/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500/ Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, increase the attack points of all monsters with 'Creator' in their name by four hundred points.

Destruction/ Normal Spell/ Effect: Your opponent discards all cards in his/her hand. Then, you must discard an equal amount of cards from your hand.

Equal Trade: I changed the name of 'Equivalent Exchange' that appeared in Chapter 11.

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Monk's Awakening/ Normal Spell Card/ Effect: Pay five hundred life points, then you may summon a monster with 'Monk' in it's card name from your deck, to your side of the field. The card may also be named 'Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter'.

Monk Deadbeast- Skull/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ Effect: This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle while in attack mode. During each of your standby phases, you may special summon a level four or lower monster with 'Deadbeast' in it's card name from your deck. You may only activate this effect while this monster is in attack mode.

Luster Dragon/ Attribute: Wind/ Type: Dragon/ Level 4/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1600

Monk Deadbeast- Left Arm/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ Effect:While this card is in attack mode, and you have 'Monk Deadbeast- Skull' on your side of the field, your opponent may not target 'Monk Deadbeast- Skull'. In addition, this monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle while in attack mode.

Luster Dragon #2/ Attribute: Wind/ Type: Dragon/ Level 6/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1400

White Dragon Ritual/ Ritual Spell Card/ Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon 'Paladin of White Dragon'. You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 4 or more from the field or your hand.

Paladin of White Dragon/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200/ Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card 'White Dragon Ritual'. You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 4 or more from the field or your hand. When this monster attacks a face-down Defense position monster, destroy the face-down monster with this card's effect. You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' from your hand or your Deck. (Blue-Eyes White Dragon cannot attack during that turn.)

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Monk Deadbeast- Right Leg/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ Effect:While this card is in attack mode, and you have 'Monk Deadbeast- Skull' on your side of the field, your opponent may not target 'Monk Deadbeast- Skull'. In addition, this monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle while in attack mode.

Monk Deadbeast- Defense Position/ Continuos Trap/ Effect: While this card is active, you may switch all monsters with 'Monk Deadbeast' in their card name on your side of the field into defense mode. While this card is active, monsters on your side of the field with 'Monk Deadbeast' in their card name may use one of their effects while in defense mode. You may choose for yourself which effects are to be used. When this card is destroyed, send all monsters with 'Monk Deadbeast' in their card names to the graveyard.

Soul Resurrection/ Continuos Trap Card/ Effect: Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position. When this card is removed from the field, the monster is destroyed. When the monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed.

Monk Deadbeast- Right Arm/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ Effect:While this card is in attack mode, and you have 'Monk Deadbeast- Skull' on your side of the field, your opponent may not target 'Monk Deadbeast- Skull'. In addition, this monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle while in attack mode.

Monk Deadbeast- Left Leg/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ Effect:While this card is in attack mode, and you have 'Monk Deadbeast- Skull' on your side of the field, your opponent may not target 'Monk Deadbeast- Skull'. In addition, this monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle while in attack mode.

Monk Deadbeast- Torso and Ribs/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ Effect:You may only activate the effect of this card when you have 'Monk Deadbeast-Skull', 'Monk Deadbeast- Left Arm', 'Monk Deadbeast- Right Arm', 'Monk Deadbeast- Left Leg', and 'Monk Deadbeast- Right Leg' in your Graveyard. Remove all monsters with 'Monk Deadbeast' in their name from your graveyard, as well as this card to Special Summon 'Monk Deadbeast' from your deck.

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Monk Deadbeast/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 7/ ATK/ DEF/ Effect: This card's original attack is equal to the number of monsters in your graveyard with 'Monk Deadbeast' in their names times six hundred. If your opponent has 'Occult Deadbeast' on their side of the field, then this card's original attack is equal to the number of monsters with 'Monk Deadbeast' in their card names by eight hundred.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/Effect/ Level 12/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500/ Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by offering 1 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon' on your side of the field as a Tribute. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard. You can negate the effect of Spell, Trap, and Monster Cards that designate this card.

Monk Deadbeast- Protection Formation/ Normal Trap Card/ Effect: When a monster with 'Monk Deadbeast' in it's card name is being targeted as an attack target, increase the attack points of the 'Monk Deadbeast' in question by the attack points of the opponent's attacking monster.


	41. Face the ‘Radius’! The Inhuman Lair!

Author's Note: I've been thinking of this story while I was gone, and I've decided upon something. There will be one hundred chapters (if that's possible) for sure. If I get enough reviews, and if enough people vote yes, I will put into motion the next several chapters. If it's needed, I have up to two-hundred and thirty chapters planned. But it probably won't get to that . Please R&R!

Chapter Forty-One:

Face the 'Radius'! The Inhuman Lair!

"So it's us that are left." said 'B'.

'I' looked around. A mere five people were left, although they were the best of the best. She, herself, was in the top five of the Organization.

The ones left were 'A', 'B', 'C', herself, and Elena. 'A'-'C' seemed sad at the loss of their co-workers.

"Damn it." sighed Elena, "My plan may not work out as I had first planned. Ah, well...at least if we eliminate five Sacrifices to the Gods that are over there, we can finally obtain the powers we have been searching for. That I have destroyed minds for."

A smile played on Elena's lips. _Kenshin...Doyle...Vy...you all are here on this Island, as well as I. Soon Fate will have it's way, and force the meeting of us all. Of us...and the Inhumans._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the boat of Kenshin and his friends neared the 'Radius', only a few felt fear. Doyle and Vy were those two, because they knew what it was. That, and they were the only ones who had seen it as of yet.

"Shouldn't we warn them?" asked Vy, "So they can be prepared?"

"There's no need." said Doyle. "If we do, then they could be frightened...and why wouldn't they be? No, we shouldn't tell them. It's for the best."

"Yes, father." said Vy. "I agree with you."

"Well...it's a mere thirty feet away, now." said Doyle. "Let's call them up, for we will hit it in only a minute or so."

"Yes, father."

"Kenshin! Claire! Aka! Come up, we're almost there!"

As the three reached the top, they stared at the 'Radius'.

"What is that thing?" asked Kenshin, as it touched the front of the boat.

"Our judgement." said Vy.

The 'Radius' passed over Kenshin, and he closed his eyes to all.

He was within the 'Radius', and within a dark lair.

Alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"All Inhumans, gather here!" called Kuro.

Heart, Forever, Shape, Flounder, Shadow, Shift, Pychon, and Reverse assembled before him, bowing their heads in respect.

"Good." said he. "Now for the orders I promised. Flounder, Reverse, and Shift...you all must go and deal with Organization: Darkness."

"Yes, sir!" they said, getting up and running out the huge arches.

"Shape...you go and annihilate Kenshin Menzuro!"

"Yes, Master Dairo." said Shape, running towards the arches as well, but turning a different way in the hallways.

"Heart. You may now face Ms. Claire."

"As you wish, Master Dairo." responded Heart, going in the same direction as Shape did.

"You, Forever, must destroy the one called Vy."

"Gladly." said Forever (AKA Moonshadow), doing as Heart and Shape did.

"Shadow...you can deal with Doyle Menzuro, correct?"

"Easily." said Shadow, slipping away.

As he finished, Pychon was the only one left.

"And what of me, Master Dairo?" asked she.

"Pychon...my precious one. I am sure that Shape is to lose against Kenshin Menzuro. So I need you to defeat Menzuro when the time comes. Alright?"

"If you wish it, it shall be done." said Pychon, departing.

"Heh heh. The end...it is near." said Kuro. "Soon, if all else fails, I shall have to deal with Elena and Kenshin myself."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kenshin walked through the cavern he was stuck in, he continued to be more and more sure that he was within that blinding light, and inside of the Lair of the Inhumans.

_But where are the others? _He thought, _Claire, Aka, Dad, and Sis must be somewhere in here...but how did we separate? Where are they? And where is the boat?_

He walked on, lost in his own thoughts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is anyone there?" called Doyle.

_Damn it. _He thought, _I didn't expect the leader to separate all of us. I just hope that the others passed the test, and are alright._

"I wonder if even I'll be alright." he whispered to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why the hell did I decide to sneak on that boat..." said Aka to himself, "This is just to weird. Well, I can finally all of that stuff about Inhumans that everyone was talking about. It's not as weird as teleporting from a boat to a cavern in no time at all."

He continued talking to himself as he moved on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see." said Elena, docking the boat. "So this is the Lair of the Inhumans."

It was a giant rock, more or less. There were thousands of openings in the rock, making it hard to know which way to go.

"Well." said Elena, "'I' will go with me, through a tunnel. 'A', 'B', and 'C'...you go together. Defeat any enemies you come across, whether they be part of Kenshin's group or Inhuman. Just get me Life Force."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vy had a chill run down her spine. Something was wrong.

_What else, besides the fact that I'm separated from everyone else, and I don't know for sure which direction to go in?_

She sighed and continued the way she was going.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Claire walked through the dimly lit cavern, she heard a voice. A familiar one.

"Claire..." whispered the voice. A female's. "Claire..."

"I'm coming!" she yelled, running towards the voice. But she stopped as she came to a split-path.

"Which was are you?" she yelled.

"Claire...!"

"The left path." she whispered, the voice having come from that direction.

She saw a big light up above, and ran into the area.

"What the-?" she exclaimed, as she saw a tall women only there.

"It's good to see you again, Claire." she said.

"Yoshiko!" Claire exclaimed.

The one that Claire called Yoshiko frowned. "That is my old name. My new name...is Heart."

"So you _are _here." said Claire.

"Yes I am, dear sister. Now...how about a duel? My Heart against your beauty?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Heart Against Beauty!_

_It's Claire versus her sister, Yoshiko. Now known as an Inhuman named Heart, what is her power? What is the source of hate between her and Claire? And will Kenshin, Doyle, Aka, and Vy wander forever through the tunnels? Or will they find a way out...only to get into a duel? For an Inhuman stalks each of them...one Inhuman even stalks two._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Well...this is this area where each will fight to the conclusion of this saga. This saga, though, still has around thirty-four chapters left. So please don't forget to read them, or review them!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There is no Chapter Special in this chapter. Sorry about that.


	42. Heart Against Beauty

Chapter Forty-Two:

Heart Against Beauty!

Claire: 4000

Heart: 4000

As Claire and Heart drew their own cards, Heart smiled. She finally has the chance to defeat Claire once and for all.

"Let's duel now, Sister dear." said Heart, "Why don't you go first?"

"If you insist, I will." said Claire, drawing her sixth card. "And I'll start with Beautiful Lady- Fighter (1400/1200) in attack mode!"

The lady appeared again, her beauty hardly matching Claire's own. Her pink kimono hid her feet, allowing her movements to seem as she was floating.

"Finally I'll set two face-down cards, allowing your turn."

"Thank you, Claire." said Heart. "And I'll make sure...not to show you to much of hell!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro smiled as he watched the duel between Heart and Claire, able to see it through Amy's mind.

"Heart...can you honestly defeat Claire with your ideals? Even your power, that to twist the hearts of men into loving you, is useless here. You must, now, use only your skills. You must defeat your sister with your determination, your will."

He grinned. "And when either of you lose, I shall grow closer. Closer to obtaining the powers of Heaven and Hell."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heart drew, her heart pounding with pleasure.

_Let's see. My hand consists of several 'heart' strategies...but I do believe that my true power shall be used in respect for you, my sister._

"I shall set one face-down card. And then I'll shower you with the depths of my own heart. With the hate I feel for you, for what you did."

"Yoshiko." said Claire. "That was not my fault, and it happened long ago!"

Heart's eyes were glazed with anger. "My name is Heart! And you stole him from me! You stole the one I loved, stole him with your beauty!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Three years ago..._

_Yoshiko, a year older than Claire, was hardly as beautiful. Although she had friends, no boy loved her. She believed herself to be a hideous soul, for she was ugly._

_Her younger sister, though, got many admirers. Many men loved her, were devoted to her. And she exploited that._

"_I love you." that is what the men always said. "I would to anything for you."_

_Yoshiko frowned upon this. But then she fell in love with a man, named Alexander Eran. Then she knew how the men who fell in love with Claire, felt._

_She secretly loved this man, and one day...she couldn't keep her secret any longer. So she told Claire._

"_Oh, so you really love this man?" asked Claire._

"_Yes." responded Yoshiko, "More than anything in this world or the next."_

"_Well then." said Claire. "Confess your love to him."_

"_If you think I should..." said Yoshiko. _

"_I'll even come with you!" said Claire._

"_Thank you, little sister." _

_When they walked over to Alexander the next day, Yoshiko did as Claire advised._

_And he shot her down._

"_I love someone else." he said. "I'm sorry."_

_The next day, Yoshiko saw Alexander following around Claire, claiming that he loved her._

"_I thought so." she has responded, and Yoshiko ran away from that spot._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You stole Alexander from me." said Heart. "And now...I'll steal _your life and soul _from you! I summon Pure of Heart- Galmundo (1700/1200) who negates any effects that the opponent's monsters may have! Next he'll attack your monster, destroying her!"

The ugly man known as Galmundo appeared, wearing a toga. His face was covered in moles, and yet his toga was covered in shining red hearts. He lifted a dagger from his belt, and struck down the Fighter.

"Damn it!" swore Claire.

Claire: 3500

Heart: 4000

"It's your turn." said Heart. "Make it a good one."

"I'll draw." said Claire, glancing at her hand, "And then I'll activate my face-down card, which is Beauty Pageant. This spell card will allow me to special summon Beauty Tokens to fill up monster zones on my side of the field (1000/1000 x5) in attack mode! But I can only activate it after it's been face-down for one turn."

"Attack mode?" asked Heart. "That's stupid of you."

"Not if I activate my second spell card, which also cannot be activated after being set for one turn."

"And that is?"

"The spell card, Strength in Numbers! When I have five monsters on my side of the field, I can combine their attack points for one attack (5000 ATK)! Now...attack!"

"Activate face-down quick-play spell card!" said Heart, "Shrink! Now your attack will lose half of it's power (2500 ATK)!"

The five beauty tokens, which looked like mini versions of Beautiful Lady- Fighter, all struck together, letter loose a beam of light. The ugly man was destroyed in this attack.

Claire: 3500

Heart: 3200

"See? Always making sure that beauty conquers all." said Heart, angrily. "Always trying to take what I have!"

Claire was quiet as her sister said this.

"What's wrong?" asked Heart. "No response?"

"Yoshiko..." said Claire. "If that's what you think of me, then I can't stop you. But I _will _defeat you, and I won't let you continue your false thoughts of me."

Heart frowned. "Is it my turn yet?"

"Yes." said Claire. "And yet the countdown is beginning."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Which is True!_

_The duel between Heart and Claire reaches it's end as one of the sisters comes out on top. Will it be Beauty or Love that is true?_

_Meanwhile, the Inhuman known as Forever comes forth...to take on his target. Vy Menzuro._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And with this chapter Is the beginning of Claire's third duel in this story, and we learn of some of her past. Please R&R! And thank you YGO Queen, Bad Player, Horus Lurker, and Mars for your recent reviews. They are appreciated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #10, Card Guide for Chapters 26-30 (The New Dorms, Exchanging Information; Roommates; Duel Start, Flounder VS 'Q'!; All Around the School, FBI?; and Arrival.):

Chapter 26:

There are no cards played in this chapter.

Chapter 27:

There are no cards played in this chapter.

Chapter 28:

A Legendary Ocean/ Field Spell Card/ Effect: This card's name is treated as 'Umi'. Downgrade all WATER monsters in both player's hands and on the field by 1 Level. Increases the ATK and DEF of all WATER monsters by 200 points.

Suijin/ Attribute: Water/ Type: Water/ Effect/ Level 7/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2400/ Effect: You can only activate this card's effect during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

Zapper/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Thunder/ Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ Effect: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy the monster that destroyed this monster. In addition, destroy all monsters in each player's field, hand and deck that holds the same type as the monster that destroyed this monster.

Chapter 29:

There are no cards played in this chapter.

Chapter 30:

There are no cards played in this chapter.


	43. Which is True!

Chapter Forty-Three:

Which is True!

"Countdown? To what?" mocked Heart.

"Until your defeat." responded Claire. "My strategy...it shall be completed when the time comes, destroying you and your disrupted thoughts."

"Heh." said Heart. "If my thoughts are disrupted, wrong...then prove it to me.

"Prove it to me, by defeating me in this duel!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro grinned. "This is very dramatic, don't you think?"

Pychon was still sitting near Kuro's throne. "Yes, master Dairo. I do believe that the outcome shall be interesting as well."

"Hmph." said Kuro. "Too bad no one else has run into their duels."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll now play Weak of Heart- Beauty (1400/800)!" said Heart.

"Weak of heart...eh?" said Claire. "Is that card supposed to be how you feel about me?"

"Hmph. That card is the embodiment of your own sin. You own beauty will be your demise, for it is the sin of your soul! Be demolished! Fall against your own sin!"

The beautiful woman, with broken hearts all over the (non-revealing) toga that she was wearing, ran forth and struck down one of the Tokens.

Claire: 3100

Heart: 3200

"I'll set a card, and then my turn is done." said Heart. "You may make your move, useless as it will be."

"Yeah, right." said Claire. "I'll set a card face down and I'll set a defense monster. Finally, my Tokens will remain in attack mode."

The two set cards appeared. Then Heart drew a card.

"Let's see now..." said Heart, "I think I'll summon Pure of Heart- Destroyer (1900/400)."

The toga-wearing man appeared, hearts on the toga big and red. His glare, though, was recognizable.

"Next the destroyer will destroy...you! Attack the token!"

As the Destroyer ran forth, the token tried to defend itself. But failed.

Claire: 2200

Heart: 3200

"And now for my face-down card!" Said Claire, "Go, Beautiful Revival! Now after you destroyed my Token, I can revive Beautiful Lady- Fighter (1400/1200)!"

"Ah, your favourite card." said Heart. "I remember that."

"Yeah?" said Claire. "Thanks."

"Now I'll kill it! My Weak of Heart- Beauty creature will destroy your monster! And since they have an equal amount of power...you cannot use your monster's effect! Now both shall die!"

The monster with the pink kimono and the monster with the toga of broken hearts clashed, destroying each other.

"Now I'll end my turn." said Heart.

"Alright." said Claire.

_Ten turns remaining._

"Now I set one card face-down. My Beauty Tokens are then switched into defense mode. After that, I'll set a new monster. You may go now."

"Simple mind, simple moves, simple heart." said Heart, "You cannot beat me with simplicity!"

She drew, and placed a monster onto her duel disk. "I'll summon Weak of Heart- Sinner (1500/600) in attack mode! Now he'll crush your third Token!"

This new creature also wore a toga with broken hearts on it. It's eyes were glazed with evil, and it's hair was dark. It grinned as it struck down the Beauty Token.

"Since it was in defense mode, my Life Points remain the same." stated Claire. "Although you probably already knew that."

"Duh." said Heart. "Now I'll have my Destroyer eliminate your old defense monster!"

The monster was revealed to be a woman with a scarlet dragon kimono and long, braided hair. She smiled a flirtatious smile, and struck the Destroyer back.

"You hit my Beautiful Lady- Defense Mistress (0/2200), who will now deal damage to your Life Points."

Claire: 2200

Heart: 2900

"Damn it." said Heart. "I end my turn."

"And I start mine." said Claire.

_Eight more turns._

"I'll play another face-down card, and then I end my turn." said Claire. She was keeping it simple.

"This will be easier than I thought before!" exclaimed Heart. "I attack with the Destroyer, eliminating your newest defense monster!"

The Beautiful Lady- Rose Mistress (0/1700) was destroyed quickly.

"Next I'll have the little Sinner man destroy your fourth Token." said Heart.

The Token tried to resist, but failed. She was destroyed by the Sinner.

"My turn ends on that note." said Heart, leaving Claire with only the final Beauty Token (1000/1000) and Beautiful Lady- Defense Mistress (0/2200), both in defense mode.

"And now I draw" said Claire.

_Six turns remaining._

"I simply set a defense monster." said Claire, "And you may go."

_Why is she so calm? _Thought Heart, _If it's because of her Defense Mistress, I will destroy that in a few turns..._

"My Destroyer attacks your new defense monster!" exclaimed Heart.

"It's Beautiful Lady- Fighter!" said Claire, "Now you will take a direct attack from my Fighter, and I from your Destroyer!"

Claire: 300

Heart: 1500

_Now my victory, it will come on my next turn._

"Fine." said Heart. "Now my Sinner shall destroy your final token!"

The token was destroyed, and Claire frowned.

"Give up now." said Claire. "I'm begging of you. I don't wish to humiliate you."

"I end my turn!" shouted Heart, ignoring Claire.

Claire drew her card. "Remember your decision. And remember one more thing..."

She made a swift movement of her hand, activating her face-down card.

"That's...Patience is a Virtue!" exclaimed Heart. "Now I receive damage equal to the amount of turns it was face-down! And that's...six turns!"

A beam of light struck down Heart, reducing her powers to naught.

Claire: 300

Heart: 0

"Remember." said Claire. "That I always will love you, my only sister."

A tear appeared in Heart's eye.

"Claire..."

Then her pupils vanished, signifying her death.

"Yoshiko..." whispered Claire, looking at her sister's corpse. "I will avenge your death."

She looked at the path ahead. "I will help the Menzuros complete their goal, and defeat the leader of the Inhumans, as well as Elena of Organization: Darkness."

She walked on, leaving her sister's body there. It was impossible for her to carry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kuro glanced to his side, the third of the five Life Force jars was lit up with power.

"So Heart is gone." he said. "The first of my Inhumans has permanently been held up from this fight."

He smiled. "But only two more, and then I can defeat Kenshin and Elena. Then I can leave and obtain the powers of the two final Legendary Shadows, and absorb the Menzuro's Shadow Summoning powers."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Vy continued her walking she heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

"The Inhuman form of Moonshadow?" she said to herself.

As she turned a corner, she saw the giant form of the Masked Man.

"Hello, Vy." said Moonshadow. "Please, call me Forever. That's the name of this Inhuman form."

"Alright, Forever." said Vy, activating the duel disk on her wrist. "Let's duel."

"My thoughts exactly." responded Forever, activating his.

"Begin!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Forever and Ever_

_Vy and Forever now must fight, the second battle inside of the Inhuman Lair. Will Vy be able to conquer her used-to-be-ally?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Nothing, except to please R&R!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #11, Doyle's Deck:

It's pretty obvious, it's a deck based on Agatha Christie's 'And Then There Were None'. Being one of my favourite authors, this deck is a tribute to her work. It has all ten of the victims, as well as the ten verses of the 'Ten Little Indians' poem. As a side note, 'Ten Little Indians' is the original title of the book. Please R&R!

Sorry about the short Chapter Special!


	44. Forever and Ever

Chapter Forty-Four:

Forever and Ever

"Begin!"

Vy: 4000

Forever: 4000

"You know," said Forever, "Just as my name states, I shall be forever at four thousand. Well, unless I pay for a cost or something."

"Oh, shut up." responded Vy, "I won't lose, because I have a mission.

"To avenge my brother's beast friend, Justin Maker! Now I'll start off with a face-down card, and then I summon Occult Fighter (1000/1300) in attack mode! Next of is Incense, increasing his attack points by five hundred (1500/1300)! I'll then end my turn."

The Monk Fighter look-alike appeared, purple skin ready to brawl. His showed off a few of it's muscles, while the smell of incense lingered throughout the area near him.

"You...will avenge that fool?" asked Forever, "But you have no reason to, even if he is your brother's best friend. Or should I say _was. _Now, even if you obtain the powers of the Legendary Shadow of Heaven, you are only able to revive one of the Sacrifices that unlocked it's bindings.

"And the one revived...will be my brother, Ress!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Claire walked on through her cavern, she saw a turn in the passageway and heard two familiar voices. Those of Edward Moonshadow and Vy Menzuro.

She ran forth into the turn, and then saw the two in a duel, Vy having the only cards on the field.

"Oh, hey Claire." said Vy. "It's good to see you again."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_A three-way duel, Kenshin?" asked Kuro. "That's what your proposing?"_

"_Yeah." said Kenshin. "And the winner will be able to get the powers of all of the Legendary Shadows infecting the humans in this game."_

"_Ha!" laughed Elena, "I'll accept! And when I win, I'll obtain the Life Force that you have collected, Kuro. Then I'll take your Legendary Shadows! My master plan will finally be accomplished!"_

"_Alright then." said Kenshin, "Let's start this duel, then!"_

"_Duel!"_

_Kenshin: 4000_

_Kuro: 4000_

_Elena: 4000_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin woke up from the dream he was having.

_Another realistic dream. _He thought, _And both of these dreams took place in the Lair of the Inhumans...what does this mean? Does it mean that I truly am to face these duels? To face in a duel against Amy, as well as a three-way duel? _

He sighed, and got up.

_No use just sitting around waiting._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Vy..." said Claire, then she looked at Forever. "And Moonshadow..."

"My name is Forever, mind you." corrected the Inhuman.

"_My name is Heart!"_

Claire snorted. "You're an Inhuman. But you used to be human, didn't you? Before the leader of the Inhumans tainted you with the powers of a Legendary Shadow."

"Oh?" said Forever, raising an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"My sister, Yoshiko...she wasn't an Inhuman before. Now she is. Or, was. It only makes sense that she gained these powers through a recent time. And Ress told us that you used to be the best FBI agent there was. That too, means that you must not have been infected with these evil powers."

"Evil?" laughed Forever, "Me? Evil? I'm fighting for the good of my brother!"

"Ress...Ress is dead because of what you are doing!"

"He may be dead, but Master Dairo will bring him back from the dead for me! He promised!" Forever laughed again.

"Do you...do you really expect him to keep that promise?" asked Claire, "He's causing the deaths of several people, simply for his own gains! Do you think that taking one more life, breaking one more promise, will make any difference?"

"Shut up!" yelled Forever, "My duel is with Vy Menzuro, not with you! Now I'll summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in attack mode!"

The sapphire dragon appeared, it's scales dull because of the dimly lit caves.

"Next my Dragon will attack your Occult Fighter!" exclaimed Forever.

As the Dragon shot the sapphire-ish burst of power, one of Vy's face-down cards shot up.

"Go! Occult Trap- Equal Hit! What it does is negate your attack, and then inflict damage upon each of us equal to the attack points of your monster!"

Vy: 2100

Forever: 2100

"Fine." said Forever, feeling foolish, "I end my turn there."

"And I start mine!" said Vy, drawing a card, "Now say hello to my card! Go, Occult Magic- Magic Spear! What it does is sacrifice seven hundred of my Life Points (Vy's Life Points: 1400) in order to destroy one monster you have on the field! Then I can add one field spell card from my deck to my hand."

A spear appeared in Occult Fighter's hand, and he chucked it at the Luster Dragon. The dragon roared, and the Occult Fighter danced triumphantly.

She searched her deck and picked out a card. "So introducing...Occult Stadium!"

A purple stadium, made of shadows, now surrounded the playing field. There was no escaped, and the gladiators were at their full power.

"This stadium has the power to allow either player to pay half of their Life Points in order to give all of their monsters two attacks per battle phase for one turn. So I'll do so (700 LP) and have my Occult Fighter attack you twice, ending you!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vy: 700

Forever: 0

As Moonshadow fell, and his eyes went blank, Claire walked over to his corpse. As she glanced in his hand, she gasped.

"Look here, Vy." she said. "At his hand."

Vy walked over, and was shocked as well.

"So." said Vy, "He had _those _cards in his hand. Hell Hole, Dragon's Mirror, and the three Blue-Eyes. With those cards he could have won the duel, easily."

"Maybe..." said Claire, "Maybe he's acknowledging that we were right, that this 'Master Dairo' was only using him."

"Either way." said Vy, "This Dairo guy is now on his fourth Life Force."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doyle Menzuro continued his venture forth. He was shocked to see a familiar face.

"Shadow!" he exclaimed.

The Inhuman named Shadow grinned.

"Hello there, father of Kenshin Menzuro. I am eager to duel you ,and defeat you."

Doyle frowned. "But I don't have a duel disk, how can we duel?"

Shadow sighed and took out a cube. It made a few small sounds, and then changed into a duel disk. Shadow tossed it to Doyle.

"There, and now you do." said Shadow. "Can we duel now?"

"Let's duel!" exclaimed Doyle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Shadow of the Past_

_As Doyle and Shadow face off, Elena and Greathe wander together through the caves._

_Also, a certain artist is waiting for a certain hero, in a duel that has been awaited since the Duel Exam Reviews..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Oops. Looks like I've skipped Chapter Special #9. My mistake. Please enjoy the chapters, and R&R!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Missing Chapter Special, #9:

Honestly, I'm out of ideas for chapter specials at the moment, and I have no time to type up another card guide. Why don't I just tell you about the known Inhumans powers!

Heart- Can change the feelings that men have towards her.

Forever- Cannot day through most means. Limits might be simply when Life Force is drained.

Shape and Shift- Can alter their forms. (I.E. Shapeshift. I hope that you notice this...)

Pychon- Can read minds.

Flounder- Power over water.

Shadow- Can blend in with, and become, shadows.

Reverse- Has not been revealed yet.

Okay, please R&R!


	45. Shadow of the Past

Chapter Forty-Five:

Shadow of the Past

_Doyle Menzuro continued his venture forth. He was shocked to see a familiar face. _

"_Shadow!" he exclaimed._

_The Inhuman named Shadow grinned. _

"_Hello there, father of Kenshin Menzuro. I am eager to duel you, and defeat you." _

_Doyle frowned. "But I don't have a duel disk, how can we duel?"_

_Shadow sighed and took out a cube. It made a few small sounds, and then changed into a duel disk. Shadow tossed it to Doyle. _

"_There, and now you do." said Shadow. "Can we duel now?" _

"_Let's duel!" exclaimed Doyle._

Doyle: 4000

Shadow: 4000

"Alright." said Shadow, drawing six cards. "I'll start out with Shadow Summoner (1600/1600) in attack mode!"

What appeared was a man wearing black robes. E also held a wand, which had shadows emanating from it's tip.

"Should I fear it?" asked Doyle.

"Not until he activates his effect! What this is, is to special summon two Shadow Tokens (300/300 x2) in defense mode! But that's not the only card in my Shadow Token Strategy! I'll be activating now my Shadow Reproduction Agency! I'm sure that you remember what it does?"

Doyle thought back...

"_Did you already forget about my Shadow Reproduction Agency?" asked Shadow. "It restores my Shadow Tokens that were lost in the last turn...with an extra one hundred attacks points than the last revival (400/400 x4)."_

"Oh yeah." said Doyle. "During your standby phase, it'll restore your lost Shadow Tokens with an extra one hundred attack points."

"Good memory." said Shadow, "Now let's see what I'll do next...ah! I believe that I will set one card behind my army, and I'll end my turn."

Doyle drew his sixth card, frowning at the sight of the field.

_Damn it. I'm at a disadvantage already. Plus his Shadow Summoner might have other secret powers that I don't yet know about._

"I'll set one card face down, and then I'll play the field spell card, Indian Island Manor! This card allows me to increase the attacking power of all monsters who have to do with 'And Then There Were None' by five hundred attack points! Also, they may activate any special effects that they may have!"

Doyle, never having dueled using a duel disk before, was happy when his field card activated. It created a huge manor, the one which resided on the Indian Island. It was a huge palace-like area.

"Next I'll summon Inspector Blore (1800 + 500/1500) in attack mode! He'll blow you away!"

Inspector Blore looked as an ordinary human being. He was dressed in a police uniform, and had muscles visible beneath the sleeves of his shirt.

"Now he'll destroy the Summoner!" declared Doyle.

"Not so fast!" interrupted Shadow, "For I activate Shadow Token Protector! When you attack a monster on my side of the field and I posses a Shadow Token, I can switch that attack to my Shadow Token!"

Blore ran up to and tried to strike down Shadow Summoner, but a Shadow Token blocked him.

Doyle: 3700

Shadow: 4000

"Shit!" swore Doyle, "I end my turn, then."

"I draw," said Shadow, "And then I special summon two Shadow Tokens (400/400 and 300/300)!"

"Huh?" asked Doyle, "But I only destroyed one last turn! How the hell..."

Doyle widened his eyes as Shadow smiled. "The Shadow Summoner!"

"Correct." said Shadow, "My Shadow Summoner's second effect is to special summon a Shadow Token during each of my Standby Phases!"

"Crap!" said Doyle, "What now?"

"Now I'll summon the Small Shadow (1200/500) in attack mode! Next off I'll set one card face-down, and I end my turn."

"I draw!" exclaimed Doyle, "And now I'll play the spell card The Fifth Verse! Now I'll pay one thousand Life Points (Doyle: 2700) in order to give you a bit of a sting!"

Thousands of bees flew out of the hologram of the spell card that Doyle played, all of them striking Shadow.

Doyle: 2700

Shadow: 2000

"Ouch!" shouted Shadow, "That hurt quite a bit!"

Doyle frowned. Something was wrong. "Next I'll attack with Inspector Blore! Destroy the Small Shadow!"

"Not so fast!" responded Shadow. "My second Shadow Token Protector activates! Now your attack will target the Shadow Token with four hundred attack points!"

Blore again tried to attack, but was stopped by a Shadow Token, who was destroyed instead.

Doyle: 2300

Shadow: 2000

"You can't go on forever like this." said Doyle.

"I can go on long enough." said Shadow, smiling. "Long enough to crush you in this duel.

"Now end your turn!"

Doyle sighed. "Fine, I'll set one card face-down...and I'll end my turn."

Shadow smiled, drawing. Then Shadow Reproduction Agency spat out another Shadow Token (500/500).

"Now..." said Shadow, "I'll activate Shadow Attacking Force! What it does is grant all of my Shadow Tokens an extra four hundred attack points. Then they can attack one of your monsters, with no battle damage done to me!"

"No..." whispered Doyle.

(900/900 and 700/700 x2)

"Now they'll attack!" exclaimed Shadow.

"Not so fast!" said Doyle, "I activate my face-down card, Chance of Cooperation! What it does is allow me to flip a coin. If it's heads, then You obtain all damage that I will during this turn. And if tails, then the damage I take will double."

"Even without that double, I'd still win." said Shadow, "So flip, then."

A giant coin appeared on the field, and it spun up in the air.

"Please let it land on heads!" prayed Doyle.

"Please let it land on tails!" prayed Shadow.

They both had their fingers crossed as the coin slowed down to a stop.

"No..." whispered Doyle.

It was tails.

"I win!" yelled Shadow, "And now FEEL MY SHADOWS!"

"Argh!" exclaimed Doyle, as the Tokens attacked Blore in a suicide attack.

Doyle: 0

Shadow: 2000

"I win." stated Shadow, allowing Doyle's Life Force to be drained.

"Kenshin..." whispered Doyle, dying, "Save...Elena..."

And then his Life Force was gone.

Shadow walked away, knowing that he was to target Aka Murasaki next.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro smiled. He finally had five Life Forces.

"Although." he said to himself, "If I get anymore, I can choose which I want to open the Gates of Heaven and Hell...and obtain the Legendary Shadows within."

Laughing, he turned to watch Shape being approached Kenshin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the video showed, Kenshin had just stumbled into the area where Negita was waiting.

"Welcome, Kenshin Menzuro." greeted Shape.

"Negita Surnan..." whispered Kenshin, "But your Inhuman name is Shape, correct?"

"That is correct." said Shape. "Now...let us duel. I wish to allow my full strength to fight you, and only you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Kenshin VS Shape!_

_The dueling action reaches a high point as Kenshin Menzuro and Shape begin their duel. The Monks must face the powers of Art in this three-part duel...one where only one will come out alive._

_Don't miss it!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And next time is the duel that you all have been waiting for. My favourite hero against my favourite villain in a duel where Negita will actually be trying.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #12, Card Guide for Chapters 31-33 (Inhumans VS the FBI, Parts 1-3):

Chapter Thirty-One:

A New Can of Red Paint/ Normal Spell Card/ Effect: Special summon two 'Red Paint Tokens' (Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/ Level 2/ ATK: 200/ DEF: 200) to your side of the field in attack or defense mode.

Colour Apprentice/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1200/ Effect: You may sacrifice this face-up card on the field to special summon 'Art Master of Orange', 'Art Master of Purple', or 'Art Master of Green' from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

A New Can of Yellow Paint/ Normal Spell Card/ Effect: Special

summon two 'Yellow Paint Tokens' (Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/ Level 2/ ATK: 200/ DEF: 200) to your side of the field in attack or defense mode.

Art Master of Orange/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 6/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1200/ Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of 'Colour Apprentice'. While this card is on the field, you may sacrifice 'Yellow Paint Tokens' or 'Red Paint Tokens' on your side of the field in order to increase this cards attack points by two hundred for each token sacrificed. During each of your standby phases, you may special summon a number of 'Red Paint Tokens' and 'Yellow Paint Tokens' equal to the amount of open monster zones you have. You are allowed to chose which colour of paint token to special summon, and how many of each one. You _must _fill up every single space.

The Cheerful Coffin/ Normal Spell Card/ Effect: Discard up to three monster cards from your hand to your graveyard.

Demon Hyena/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500/ Effect: This card can only be normal summoned if there is a monster in your graveyard.

Gathering/ Normal Spell Card/ Effect: You may Special Summon Level Four or lower monsters from your deck that are the same type of any existing monster on your side of the field. Then you must pay Life Points equal to the total combined Levels of each special summoned monster times one hundred.

Elemental Hero Sparkman/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Warrior/ Level 4/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400

Elemental Hero Avian/ Attribute: Wind/ Type: Warrior/ Level 3/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix/ Attribute: Fire/ Type: Warrior/ Level 3/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800

Gravekeeper's Spy/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcaster/ Level 4/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 2000/ Effect: FLIP: Select 1 monster that includes Gravekeeper's in its card name with an ATK of 1500 or less from your Deck and Special Summon it in face-up Attack or Defense Position. The Deck is then shuffled.

Gravekeeper's Curse/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcaster/ Level 3/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800/ Effect: When this monster is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned, inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Chapter Thirty-Two:

A Demon Risen/ Normal Trap Card/ Effect: You may only activate this card after an opponent's monster destroys one of your monsters with 'Demon' in it's name as a result of battle and attacks (with the same or a different monster) again during the same Battle Phase. Special Summon a monster from your deck with 'Demon' in it's name before the second attack begins.

Extra Room to Paint/ Field Spell Card/ Effect: While this card is on the field, you may exchange spell and trap card spaces for monster spaces or vise versa, and you may do so at any time during the duel.

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect/ Level 6/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1500/ Effect: "Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Clayman". This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. By discarding 1 card from your hand, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with an original ATK that is less than the ATK of this card. You can only use this effect once per turn, during your Main Phase.

Legendary Sword/ Type: Equip Spell Card/ Effect: This card may only be equipped to a warrior-type monster. Increase the equipped monster's attack and defense by three hundred points.

Petals of the Fallen Demon/ Normal Spell Card/ Effect: You may only activate this card if there are at least three cards in your graveyard with 'Demon' in their name. When this card is activated, remove all monsters in your graveyard with 'Demon' in their names. Then you may special summon 'Demon King of Swords', 'Demon Master of Magic', or 'Demon Master of Gun' from your deck or hand to your side of the field.

Demon King of Swords/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Fiend/ Effect/ Level 8/ ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2800/ Effect: This card is unaffected by your opponent's trap cards. Once per turn, you may sacrifice a monster with 'Demon' in it's card name on your side of the field to grant this monster another attack during the battle phase of the turn you sacrifice the monster.

Hero Barrier/ Normal Trap Card/ Effect: If there is a face-up monster on your side of the field that includes 'Elemental Hero' in it's card name, negate one attack from your opponent's monster.

Gravekeeper's Cannonholder/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcaster/Effect/ Level 4/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200/ Effect: Tribute 1 Monster Card on your side of the field that includes 'Gravekeeper's' in its card name to inflict 700 Points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. You cannot Tribute 'Gravekeeper's Cannonholder' for this effect.

Rite of Spirit/ Normal Trap Card/ Effect: Select 1 Monster Card that includes 'Gravekeeper's' in its card name from your Graveyard and Special Summon it. This card's activation and effect are not affected by 'Necrovalley'.

Chapter Thirty-Three:

Art Master of Green/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 6/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2000/ Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of 'Colour Apprentice'. While this card is on the field, you may sacrifice 'Yellow Paint Tokens' or 'Blue Paint Tokens' on your side of the field in order to inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the number of Tokens sacrificed times two hundred. You must sacrifice the Tokens in pairs of Blue and Yellow. During each of your standby phases, you may special summon a number of 'Blue Paint Tokens' and 'Yellow Paint Tokens' equal to the amount of open monster zones you have. You are allowed to chose which colour of paint token to special summon, and how many of each one. You _must _fill up every single space.

A New Can of Blue Paint/ Normal Spell Card/ Effect: Special

summon two 'Blue Paint Tokens' (Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/ Level 2/ ATK: 200/ DEF: 200) to your side of the field in attack or defense mode.

Double Removal Fusion/ Normal Spell Card/ Effect: Remove fusion material monsters in your graveyard from the game in order to special summon a fusion monster from your fusion deck that is created from those monsters. This is counted as a fusion summon. Then create a token of the same monster, with equal attack, defense, level, type, attribute and effect.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry I did such a strange number of chapters, but I have school tomorrow and have to go to bed ASAP! Please R&R!


	46. Kenshin VS Shape

Chapter Forty-Six:

Kenshin VS Shape!

"Full strength..." Shape was saying, "That is what you deserve in this duel. I shall not go easy on you, Kenshin Menzuro."

"Shape..." said Kenshin, "I will not hold back either, for I must defeat you in order to proceed forward...and get Amy back. Now...let's duel!"

Shape smiled, "I have a feeling that this will be a good duel."

Kenshin: 4000

Shape: 4000

"I'll go first!" declared Kenshin, "And my card will be Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode!"

The beige-dressing Monk appeared, it's hair in the usual bowl-cut. It glared at Shape.

Kenshin then set two cards down into his duel disk, "After that is two face-down cards. Now, why don't I pass the turn on to you?"

As Shape drew his sixth card, he placed a monster onto his duel disk. It was a boy with paint-splattered clothes, and a paintbrush.

"Colour Apprentice (1200/1200) is the first card that I play, in attack mode. Next I'll activate a card known as Cards of Paint! What it does is allow me to draw two cards from my deck! But then I must discard one card...this card, of course, can only be activated when an Art monster is on the field."

He glanced at the two new cards he drew, and discarded Fairness.

"I don't need an infinite combination in order to win this duel." explained Shape, "I can beat you with my Art Masters. Now I'll set one card face-down, and I'll end my turn."

Kenshin drew, allowing him to hold four cards. He said, "Next I'll play Pot of Greed, which will allow me to draw two cards from my deck! After that is Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards...although I must then discard two from my hand,"

As he made the necessary hand changes, he ended up with five cards in his hand. "Next, I'll sacrifice my Monk Fighter in order to play Master Monk (1900/1000). And he'll attack Colour Apprentice!"

The Apprentice tried to run, but the Master Monk was able to get close to him. Then, out of nowhere, a barrier of Paint appeared.

"I'll activate the card known as Paint Protection!" exclaimed Shape, "And what it does is negate an attack that an Art monster is the target of, and then end your battle phase."

"Fine, then I'll simply set a face-down card and end my turn." growled Kenshin. Things weren't going exactly as he had planned.

"Now let's see..." said Shape, "what shall I do next?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Greathe panted, Elena was still able to move on with no difficulty.

_Damn it. _Thought Greathe, _How is she able to continue on like that?_

"Come on, Greathe." said Elena, "You must be as quick as possible."

"Wouldn't it be interesting..." joked Greathe, trying to start a good conversation. "If we found a corpse in one of these tunnels?"

Elena snorted. "I hate Murder Mysteries. Now let's continue on."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As 'A', 'B', and 'C' walked through the tunnels and passageways of the Inhuman Lair, they were starting to think that they were lost.

"Damn it!" yelled 'B', "When the hell will we reach an enemy?"

"Calm down." said 'A', "We'll reach a point of interest soon, I'm sure."

'C' sighed and continued on with his partners.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I know!" said Shape, "Why don't I use my Colour Apprentice's effect! To special summon the Art Master, from my deck, which is known as the Art Master of Orange (1200/1200)!"

The orange paint-splattered man appeared, holding his paint brush like a spear.

"Next off is the card known as A New Can of Red Paint, which will now special summon two Red Paint Tokens (200/200 x2)! After that I think I'll sacrifice them in order to increase my monster's power (1600/1600), and then I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

Even as Shape said that, Kenshin was staring at the Art Master of Orange.

"So that..." said Kenshin, "Is part of the strategy that defeated Ress. And murdered him. Well...I will make sure that nobody else will ever see a death at the hands of that card! I will crush it, and the rest of your strategy!

"You..." he drew a card, "You can count on it!"

Shape smiled, "This is proving to be a most interesting duel. Please, do not falter...defeat me if you are destined to!"

"Destiny..." repeated Kenshin, "Destiny is something predetermined...alright. I'll prove my destiny to myself. That I am to defeat you, and destroy your master! I will stop your master from gaining the power that he desires! I will stop him from continuing to ruin the lives of those I know and love! With all of my power...I will stop him! I'll set a card face-down, and then I'll attack with my Master Monk!"

The Monk struck a pose, but then went back on track and attacked the Art Master, after a glare from Kenshin.

"I'll now activate my second Paint Protection!" exclaimed Shape, "Try and get past that!"

Kenshin sighed. "I end my turn."

Shape drew, and then he let lose a vicious grin.

"Your victory will not be against me, Kenshin Menzuro!" he exclaimed.

"We'll see about that." said Kenshin, "Mark my words...I _will _get vengeance for those who have lost their lives, and those who have equally suffered from your group. I will avenge Ress, who died at your hand. Amy, who is under the control of your master. And Justin...who was murdered by Edward Moonshadow. By my own life and soul, with God as my witness...I swear to avenge them all!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Artist's Soul_

_As Kenshin and Shape's duel continues, Shape's army only grows. Kenshin's army of Monk's falters...and he takes a heavy hit. Will Kenshin be able to defeat one of the greatest duelists among the Inhumans? Or will he rot in hell? Find out what Fate has in store for him!_

_Meanwhile, Aka wanders along...and runs into Shadow! Although Shadow refuses to duel until he receives word that Kenshin's is done, he still won't let Aka pass! _

_Finally; we learn of the progress of Shift, Flounder, and Reverse. Who will they meet up with, and what sort of a duel will occur?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I hope that I made the cliffhanger and duel good enough. They both matter to me, you know. Please continue to enjoy the story, and _please _R&R! Reviewing only takes a minute or two, you know!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special: there is no chapter special in this chapter.


	47. Artist's Soul

Author's Note: Ah! An update...and right after my Shonen Jump, too. Heh heh...recently, I also got Zombie Powder #1, Death Note #7, and Zatch Bell! #8. I feel so lucky.

Chapter Forty-Seven:

Artist's Soul

_The recent challenge of Shape to Kenshin brought forth a long-awaited game that will force each to play at his best. Kenshin was able to play Master Monk, but Negita continuously negated all of his attacks that could get through with Paint Protection. Now the Art Master of Orange is on the field with 1600 attack points, and is ready to obtain a bit of a power increase._

After Shape's draw, two Yellow Paint Tokens (200/200 x2) and two Red Paint Tokens (200/200 x2) appeared on his side of the field.

"I'm sure you had remembered the Art Master of Orange's summoning effect?" asked Shape.

"Yeah." said Kenshin, "You can now special summon Paint Tokens, which you'll use to increase his attack power. I remember."

"Exactly!" exclaimed the Inhuman, "Now I'll sacrifice my four Tokens in order to increase my Art Master's attack and defense points by two hundred for each one (2400/2400)!"

The Tokens flew into the Art Master's brush, and it became more orange paint-filled.

"Next off, I play a spell card known as Pot of Greed. This'll allow me to draw two card's from my deck."

As his hand increased to five cards, he grinned.

"Ah..." said he, "Now I'll activate A New Can of Yellow Paint! Three guesses what this does!"

At Kenshin's silence, Shape sighed. "You're no fun. Ah well...say hello to two Yellow Paint Tokens (200/200 x2) which I'll sacrifice for a little power increase (2800/2800)."

As the brush became more paint-splattered, the Art Master became more confident.

"And now for the attack! Orange Splatter!"

The Art Master ran forward, ready to strike down Master Monk.

"Go!" exclaimed Kenshin, "One of my four face-down cards! Activate Monk Counter-Attack! What it does is negate an attack from one of your monsters that targets one of my Monk cards! Then you get direct damage equal to half of the attack points of your monster!"

Kenshin: 4000

Shape: 2600

"Damn it." swore Shape, "I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

He grinned. _But next turn, you'll get more than you can handle._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro was on the edge of his seat.

"Isn't this great, Pychon?" he said, "Shape and Kenshin...both fighting at full power! Kenshin...he's in the lead! But Shape...he has a plan, you can see it in his face! Oooooo! I can't wait for the result!"

"Neither can I, master Dairo." said Pychon, "For if Kenshin wins, I can duel him...correct?"

"Yes." said Kuro. "And come to think of it, you better leave now. The duel could end any minute. If Shape wins, then simply go with him."

"Yes, master Dairo." said Pychon.

She then walked away, through the Arches.

"Ah..." said Kuro, "Now that's a battle that I can't wait for. Kenshin VS Pychon..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I draw." said Kenshin, "And now I..."

He looked at his hand. _What will I do next? _

_Amy..._

_Justin..._

_Ress..._

_You three...all of you had your lives ruined...and why? Because of the Inhumans. Because of a Legendary Shadow, no doubt. Because of the leader of the Inhumans._

"Make your move, already." said Shape, "I'm waiting."

"I'll switch Master Monk into defense mode (1000 DEF), and then I'll summon Monk Deadbeast- Left Arm (0/0) in defense mode as well. I guess I'll end there."

_Eh? _Thought Shape, _What's going on? He usually has a better move than that...ah, well..._

"I'll draw, and then I obtain four new tokens! The new Tokens are then sacrificed in order to increase my Orange Master's attack and defense powers (3600/3600)!"

"The same level as my Monk Deadbeast was when I defeated Moonshadow." whispered Kenshin. "How ironic that I'm using the same monster on my side of the field right now."

_Same monster..._

_Same power..._

_Same face-down card..._

"Now..." said Shape, "He'll attack your Left Arm!"

Kenshin closed his eyes, and then snapped them open.

"Go, two-card combo!" he exclaimed. Two of his three face-down cards were revealed.

"Eh?" said Shape. "What are those cards?"

"Monk Deadbeast- Protection Formation and Monk Deadbeast- Attack Attraction! When Monk Deadbeast- Attack Attraction is activated, I can switch all monsters on the field into attack mode! Next, Monk Deadbeast- Protection Formation activates! This will increase a 'Monk Deadbeast'-type monster, who is targeted as an attack target, on my side of the field by the attack points of the opposing monster!"

Monk Deadbeast- Left Arm (3600/0) VS Art Master of Orange (3600/3600).

"Damn it!" exclaimed Shape. "Well...at least you lose a monster too...what the-?"

Shape was surprised to see the boney arm still on the field, alive and well (0/0).

"How the hell did you do that?" exclaimed Shape.

"Easy." said Kenshin, "Monk Deadbeast- Left Arm has an effect of it's own! For as long as it's in attack mode, it cannot be destroyed in battle!"

"You just make the game even more interesting..." said Shape.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Aka wandered along the caves, he noticed something.

The shadows were moving.

_What the hell..._

The shadows then began to take form. Into a human being.

"Hey there." said the Shadow-Human. "My name's Shadow, and I'm an Inhuman. You must be Aka Murasaki."

"Are you here to challenge me to a duel?" asked Aka.

"Not yet." said Shadow. "I won't get out of your way or duel you until Kenshin's duel against Shape has concluded."

"How's the duel going so far?" asked Aka.

Shadow smiled. "Sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"Damn you." said Aka, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Shadow ignored him.

_Kenshin...will you win and free us? Will you free us from the powers of Kuro Dairo...? My best friend, when we were both normal humans._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is your turn over yet, Shape?" asked Kenshin.

"Well..." said Shape, "I think I'll just summon a new monster...go! Colour Apprentice (1200/1200)!"

"Damn!" exclaimed Kenshin, "Not another one!"

"That's right." said Shape, "And now I'll use it's effect...to play Art Master of Green (2000/2000)!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Monk's Soul_

_In the final chapter of Kenshin versus Shape, the game reaches it's highest point. Shape has summoned the Art Master of Green, which can destroy Kenshin's Life Points!_

_Also, the duel against Aka and Shadow is about to begin...which Dark monster will win the game? And for whom?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And yet another Cliffhanger. Aren't I evil? Please R&R! And thank you Mars for your recent review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There is no chapter special in this chapter.


	48. Monk's Soul

Chapter Forty-Eight:

Monk's Soul

"_Well..." said Shape, "I think I'll just summon a new monster...go! Colour Apprentice (1200/1200)!"_

"_Damn!" exclaimed Kenshin, "Not another one!"_

"_That's right." said Shape, "And now I'll use it's effect to play...Art Master of Green (2000/2000)!"_

Kenshin: 4000

Shape: 2600

"But that's not all." said Shape. "I'll now play two cards...A New Can of Yellow Paint, and A New Can of Blue Paint! Then I'll sacrifice the new Tokens to damage your Life Points!"

"Argh!" said Kenshin, in pain. The power had decreased his Life Points to thirty-two hundred (Kenshin: 3200).

"Now I'll set the last card in my hand. You may go now."

"I draw." said Kenshin, so he had four cards in his hand. "And then I'll play Devotion! What this does is allow me to pay seven hundred Life Points (LP: 2500) in order to activate a spell from my graveyard! And the one I choose is...Graceful Charity! Now I'll draw three and discard two! After that is a card known as Deadbeast Tribute! Here's how it works: I select a monster with 'Deadbeast' in it's card name sacrifice it in order to special summon another monster with 'Deadbeast' in it's card name from my deck. And the Deadbeast I choose is..."

The Left arm vanished, and a torso of bones appeared. Kenshin took a deep breath.

"Monk Deadbeast- Torso and Ribs (0/0)! It's effect is to allow me to remove all Monk Deadbeast cards in my graveyard to special summon a certain monster...oh, and it gets removed as well. I remove the Left and Right Legs which I discarded for this Graceful Charity, the Head and Right Arm which I discarded for the first one, the Left Arm which was just sacrificed and the Torso creature! With all of these combined together...I get Monk Deadbeast (3600/3600)!"

The six boned parts of the monsters came together in order to become the bone-version of Monk Fighter.

"As you might have already noticed..." said Kenshin, "My Monk Deadbeast gains six hundred attack and defense points for every single monster in my removed from play pile with 'Monk Deadbeast' in it's card name! So now he's vastly stronger than your monster! Attack!"

Shape grinned, and said, "Activate trap card! Magic Cylinders! Now you take damage equal to the amount of your monster's attack points, and therefor lose the duel!"

Now it was Kenshin's turn to grin. "My face-down card activates! Monk Trap-Negation! What this does is allow me to pay half of my Life Points in order to negate the activation of and destroy a trap card of yours! Although if there's a monster with 'Monk' in it's card name on my side of the field, I can choose between that and paying seven hundred Life Points! I choose the latter, of course."

The Monk Deadbeast quickly moved towards it's target, the Art Master of Green. The Green Master tried to move, but was unsuccessful.

Kenshin: 1800

Shape: 1000

"Damn you." said Shape, smiling while he said so, "Now you've gone and whittled my Life Points down to a mere quarter as when they started. Ah well...may I make my move now?"

"Sure." said Kenshin. Shape now had no cards in his hand and one card face-down. There was not much he could do.

Shape drew, and had his face light up at what he drew.

"Ah!" he said, "This will defiantly help me! Go, Card of Sanctity! Now we both may draw until we hold six cards in our hands! For you this is four cards, but for me...it's six."

_And now the place for victor is wide open again... _thought Kenshin.

"That's right." said Shape, "Now I activate a card known as Yu-Jo Friendship! Based off of the legendary duelists Yuugi and Jonouchi, it allows me to offer you a handshake! If you accept, then our Life Points are added together and then we each get half. If you refuse, then I've simply wasted this card."

"I decline, of course." said Kenshin.

Shape smiled. "Ah, and now I use the second effect of Yu-Jo Friendship. If I have Unity in my hand, then you are forced to accept my handshake offering! And, I do...so shake my hand!"

Kenshin walked over, and shook the hand that Shape offered.

"Damn you." whispered Kenshin.

Kenshin: 1400

Shape: 1400

"Next..." said Shape, "I'll take one last gamble! I'll play Dark Hole, destroying every single monster on the field! Then Paint Power, which'll allow me to sacrifice one thousand Life Points in order to special summon any Art monster from my deck! Now say hello to Poison Artist (1000/1000)! Now I may attack you directly!

Kenshin: 400

Shape: 400

"I end my turn." concluded Shape, "And when you end your next turn, Poison Artist will give you five hundred points of direct damage."

Kenshin drew, so he had seven cards in his hand.

_This is it..._ he thought, _The final turn. I have to do this...I have to win..._

"Shape...Negita Surnan..." said Kenshin.

"What is it?" asked Shape, "Giving up?"

"No." said Kenshin. "I merely wished to tell you something. I...before I came to Duelist Academy, I had no friends. Everyone looked down on me and called me a 'nerd', only because I enjoyed a game...Duel Monsters.

"They laughed at me, mocked me...and I felt that Earth held no place for me. Then I found Duelist Academy. The perfect place for someone like me.

"I made a friend right away...Justin Maker. Then I found someone who loved me, Amy Takahashi. And even though I placed these friends and more in danger, they still stood by my side.

"They are the reason that I fight. Not because it's the right thing to do, but as thanks for being my friend. For standing by my side."

Shape narrowed his eyes. "Are you done yet?"

Kenshin ignored that comment. "Negita Surnan...I will defeat you!"

Shape sighed. "That was an interesting speech, but you cannot defeat me. No matter how many friends you have, you cannot defeat me."

Kenshin stood strong. "No. The more friends I have...the more of a chance I have of victory!"

"What do you mean?" asked Shape.

"This!" said Kenshin, "I activate the spell card known as Connection of Friendship! When activated, it allows me to destroy all monsters you have on the field, as long as I discard one card from my hand! This card...it symbolizes Justin!"

As the Poison Artist was destroyed, Kenshin placed another spell card into his Duel Disk. "Next is the symbol of Amy, Connection of Love! What this does is discard one card from my hand in order to destroy all spell or trap cards on your side of the field!"

As Shape's final Paint Protection blew up, he was left defense-less.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed. "You've got me..."

"Not yet!" replied Kenshin, three cards left in hand, "I now play the card which represents my sister, Vy Menzuro! Go, Connection of Blood! This will discard two cards from my hand in order to decrease your Life Points by half!"

Kenshin: 400

Shape: 200

"Ha ha!" said Shape, mood changing, "You fool! Now you have no cards left in your hand!"

Kenshin merely smiled at this. "Ah, but one of the cards I discarded for Connection of Blood was Monk Stealth Striker (200/200). This monster...he's special summoned when he enters the graveyard!"

"Shit..." said Shape, looking at the monster who resembled Monk Fighter, except with a dagger at his belt. His cloths were black robes, designed for staying hidden.

"The Stealth Striker can attack an extra time for each turn he's been on the field, but I guess that won't be necessary at the moment. Although his normal attack will..."

"No..." said Shape.

"Attack, Stealth Striker!" exclaimed Kenshin, "End this duel with victory on my part! Quick Slash!"

Kenshin: 400

Shape: 0

Shape sighed. "I never really expected to win. Oh, well..."

Kenshin looked down on Shape, who had fallen to his knees. "Shape...no, Negita...tell me something. Who is your master?"

Shape smiled. "Kuro Dairo. He's the one who won a few tournaments a few years ago. He's also pretty strong...I don't know if even you can defeat him. Or Pychon..."

Shape's eyes widened, and his hands went to his throat. He coughed, and blood came out.

"Kenshin..." he whispered, dying. "I am the sixth Life Force. Now Master Dairo can spare one...also...your next opponent is the one known as Pychon...good luck."

He coughed up more blood, and was then gone.

"Pychon..." whispered Kenshin. "I wonder who that is..."

And with that, he stepped over the corpse of Negita Surnan...shape of the Inhumans.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Shape died, Shadow's Duel Disk activated.

"What the-?" said Aka, who was still standing there. "Is the duel over?"

"Yes." said Shadow. "And Kenshin Menzuro came out on top."

"Yes!" exclaimed Aka, "I knew that he could do it!"

"But now..." said Shadow, "It's your turn, Aka Murasaki. Prepare."

Aka's duel disk activated, and he slammed his deck inside.

"Let's duel!" he exclaimed, ready.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Shadow VS Aka, Part One: Darkness_

_It's the Dark Magician-user VS the master of Darkness and Shadows. With each player at their best, will Aka win his first duel against an Inhuman?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: This will probably be the final update today. I'm glad that I got it up. Did you like it?

Thank you Mars and Bad Player for your recent reviews! And for you two and everyone else...please R&R!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm really sorry, but there's also no chapter special in this chapter.


	49. Shadow VS Aka, Part One: Darkness

Chapter Forty-Nine:

Shadow VS Aka, Part One: Darkness

Aka and Shadow both drew their hands, and then Shadow drew a sixth card.

"Hey!" exclaimed Aka. "Why the hell should you go first?"

"Because my co-worker lost." said Shadow. "So it's only fair."

"Whatever." muttered Aka. _At least Kenshin's okay._ _After the result of the time that bastard dueled Yuki, I vowed never to even come close to losing someone else._

"I'll start out with a monster known as the Small Shadow (1200/500) in attack mode!" exclaimed Shadow. "And then I'll set a card face-down, and I'll end my turn."

"Alright." said Aka. "I'll set a card face-down, and then I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode!"

The armor-wearing mage swung around his staff, showing off. He glanced at the lump of darkness, and waited for the order to move forward.

"Attack the Small Shadow!" Aka exclaimed.

The Magician struck, finishing off the Shadow...or not. The Shadow wrapped itself around the Magician, forcing It to stop moving.

"Activate trap card, Shadow Wrap! What this does is allow one of my monsters with 'Shadow' in their name to wrap itself around a monster that is attacking it, stopping it's attack!"

"Damn." said Aka, sliding another card into his duel disk. "One last face-down card, and I end my turn."

As Shadow drew his card, he grinned.

"Go, Shadow Fear!" he exclaimed, as the Small Shadow grew until it was the size of a Blue-Eyes.

"What the-?" said Aka, as the Magician's attack points fell.

(SDM ATK: 700)

"What this card does is reduce your monster's attack points by an equal amount compared to one of my 'Shadow' monsters on the field. But it must be my weakest one." explained Shadow, "And now I summon the Shadow Summoner (1600/1600) in attack mode!"

As the wand-holding Shadow appeared, Aka raised his eyebrow. He was surprised, but even more surprised when two little shadows appeared next to it.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Aka. "And those little things?"

"Ah. Shadow Summoner's first effect is one that allows me to special summon two Shadow Tokens (300/300 x2) when he is summoned. He has another effect as well, which special summons another Shadow Token during each of my standby phases. But you might have to worry about that..." Shadow smiled. "Not for long, anyways."

"Damn it." said Aka. "Just make your move!"

"As you wish!" exclaimed Shadow, "Now my monsters...attack him! The Summoner will attack the Magician, and the others your Life Points directly!"

Aka: 1300

Shadow: 4000

"Damn..." said Aka.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aw great, a hike." complained Kenshin.

He sighed, and started up the hill of stone in front of him.

_Pychon...that's who Shape said that I would be facing next...but when...?_

He repeated his previous sigh.

_Damn it...I hope that everyone else is all right._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Which way do we go?" asked Claire.

Vy looked at the choices, although there wasn't much to see. They were both stone caverns.

"Well, we could split up." suggested Vy, "But that would be a bad idea."

"Should we flip a coin?" asked Claire, "That might work."

They sighed in unison.

"Let's just go to the left..." said Vy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro watched intently the multiple screens.

"Hmm...will Aka or Shadow win this duel...? Who will Vy and Claire find...? And when will Kenshin fight Pychon? When will Organization: Darkness reach my forces?" he smiled. "I can't wait for the answers."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aka: 1300

Shadow: 4000

"I set a card face-down. Your turn, magic man." said Shadow.

"Damn it..." said Aka, "You took out most of my life in a few turns..."

"That's right." said Shadow, smiling. "You aren't ready for a duel against an Inhuman. In fact, you never will be. Because you're going to die right here."

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Aka, drawing a card to make his hand size four cards. "Because I'm summoning Dark Magical Chimera (1600/1300) in attack mode!"

As the half-snake, half-lion-like creature rose, it let out a roar.

"And then I'll activate my face-down card, Jar of Greed! It'll let me draw one card from my deck."

He drew, and then he placed a spell card into his duel disk. "I then activate Magical Mischief, which will turn this duel around in my favor!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Aka VS Shadow, Part Two: Mischief_

_Aka's spell card...will it turn the tide of the duel into his favor? Or will it fail, leaving Aka to die?_

_Also, Kuro is continuously watching these duels, like a spy...will this put Kenshin at his mercy?_

_Finally, Kenshin runs into a person that he had not expected to see...Pychon. And the previously Amy Takahashi only recognizes him as a target._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: N/A

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #13, How the characters got their names:

Kenshin Menzuro: The word 'Kenshin' means 'devotion' in Japanese. He is devoted to his friends. I simply had Menzuro come out of my head.

Mr. Moe: I simply made up his name. Maybe I was thinking of Moe from...what was it called...? The Three Stooges?

Doctor: I think it's obvious that that's not his real name.

Kishinki Nowabaga/'Z': I made her name up. I think it took a while though.

Greathe/'I': I made her name up.

Justin Maker: The maker comes from his Creator deck. And I simply made up the Justin part.

Edward Moon/Edward Moonshadow/'R'/ Forever: The Edward comes from Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) and the Moon is, of course, short for Moonshadow. The Moonshadow comes from the island in Detective Conan: Volume 7 (Moonshadow Island). The Forever is because of his power, of course.

Goshima/'Y': I made up his name.

Sen/'W': I based his name off of Sen (Spirited Away).

Ko/'X': I based his name off of the move in the game of Go.

Hayden: My name.

Kelsey: The name of one of my friends. She knows who she is. :)

Amy Takahashi: The Amy name is just a name I thought up. The Takahashi of course comes from the creator of the manga and such.

Vy/'V'/Vicky: The name 'Vy' sounds like the letter. And I simply got Vicky from that.

Catherine and Sarah: Two random names.

Claire Takana: The Claire came from the Clare in Claymore. The Takana was just something off the top of my head.

Shin'ichi/'U': His name comes from the great detective Shin'ichi Kudo (Detective Conan/Case Closed) who is also known as Jimmy Kudo.

Elena: From Elena (Claymore).

Ronald/Ron/'T': A name I made up on the spot.

Teru Mizika: I based his name off of Mikami Teru (Death Note).

Negita Surnan: Again, I just got the name off the top of my head.

Kaitou/'S': His name is from the world's greatest thief, Kaitou KID (Detective Conan/Case Closed). Kaitou means 'Phantom Thief'.

Aka Murasaki: Aka means 'Red', and Murasaki means 'Purple'.

Ress Moonshadow: I think this just came up out of the top of my head.

'Q': I never gave him a true name. Same with most of O:D. I'll simply leave out the other unnamed members.

Kenneth Nishimoto: Again from Detective Conan/Case Closed. From the same manga volume/episode with Moonshadow Island.

Flounder: Her name is based off of her power.

Jacklyn Anderson: I dunno. Maybe I'll give her a big speaking part some time...

The other FBI Agents: I simply made those names off of the top of my head.

Kuro Dairo: 'Kuro' means black, as in the darkness he controls. And 'Dairo' is part of the word for orange (Daidairo), which is my favourite colour.

Itakura: My grandmother's maiden name. Wish I had it...xx

Doyle: From Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the creator of Sherlock Holmes.

I think that's all. If there's any I missed, please tell me!

Please R&R!


	50. Shadow VS Aka, Part Two: Mischief

Chapter Fifty:

Shadow VS Aka, Part Two: Mischief

"I then activate Magical Mischief, which will turn this duel around in my favour!"

As Aka declared this, Shadow smiled in an evil way.

"Than prove it to me." said Shadow. "Prove that you can beat my Shadows with a bit of 'Mischief'."

"Alright." said Aka, smiling. "But you asked for it."

The Chimera roared, and it vanished from the field, as well as every other card Aka had.

"What the hell...?" said Shadow. "What the hell happened?"

"The effects of my Magical Mischief," said Aka, ignoring Shadow, "Can only be activated when my Life Points are at least half of what they were when we started, and if I have a spellcaster monster on my side of the field."

"But what does it _do?_" exclaimed Shadow. "Tell me _that_!"

"It will let me exchange all cards in my hand, field, graveyard, and removed from play pile for a new deck. And then I may draw five cards from that deck, and start my turn over."

"Hmph." said Shadow. "How will that help you?"

"I am called the Magician of Duelist Academy for the deck I was using a few minutes ago. I have never gone forward and used this deck. The decj that granted me the nickname of 'Samurai' at my dueling prep school. The deck based on the heart and soul of my ancestors." He drew his five cards. "Now quiver in fear...at the view of my Strategic Samurai (1700/1300)!"

What appeared was a man covered in armour, dating back to that of Ancient Japan. He drew his blade, prepared to strike.

"Now he'll strike down one of the tokens you left foolishly in attack mode!"

"Shit!" swore Shadow, as the Token was struck down by the Samurai. "But you now lose three hundred Life Points due to my token's effect!"

Aka: 1000

Shadow: 2600

"Fine." said Aka, shrugging off the pain. "But now I activate my monster's special ability, discarding one card from my hand in order to attack again!"

As he discarded the card from his hand, the Samurai moved forth and struck the Summoner.

"Erg!" exclaimed Shadow. His Life Points falling.

Aka: 1000

Shadow: 2500

"My turn ends with a face-down card." said Aka.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin was standing in a cold, dark castle. The end of the cave.

"Hello? Claire? Sis? Aka?"

But no one answered him as he called the names. Had they all gone too? But that would give the Inhumans just enough Life Force to open the Gate of Heaven as well as the Gate of Hell...

"Don't worry." said a voice. "They're all still alive."

Kenshin turned around to see Amy.

"A-amy...?" said Kenshin, confused at why she didn't look like she was under mind control or anything.

"No." said she, "I am an Inhuman named Pychon. Amy is no longer."

_Just like that dream a while ago. _Thought Kenshin.

Out loud, he said, "What the hell is going on here? And _why the hell _are you calling yourself 'Pychon'?"

Pychon merely smiled.

"Let us duel." she said, "Then maybe you will find the answers you seek."

Her voice was soothing. But it had bitterness within.

"Amy..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's my turn!" said Shadow, drawing his next card. "And I'll switch my monsters into defense mode."

As the Small Shadow and the Shadow Token kneeled down, Shadow placed a card into his duel disk.

"Next I'll set a card face-down, giving me a total of two. Finally, I think I'll set a monster in defense mode. It's your move, Mr. Samurai."

Aka nodded, drawing another card. "Alright. Now it's time for a bit of fun! I sacrifice Strategic Samurai for a level six monster! Go, Power Shogun (2600/1800)!"

As the heavily armoured warrior materialized, his sword did as well. As big as a horse, it seemed to take all of the warrior's strength to hold it up.

"And now I activate the card that will finish you off! Go, Breaching the Borderline! This field spell now allows all monsters to have the effect to deal damage through defense! It also grants all monsters with 'Samurai' or 'Shogun' in their name five hundred extra attack points (3100)!" So say goodbye to your token...and your Life Points!"

As the token was crushed, Aka grinned. He beat an Inhuman.

Aka: 1000

Shadow: 0

"What the-" said Aka, staring at Shadow, who was still standing along with his monsters.

"My trap card activates when my Life Points hit zero! Go, Shadowed Soul!"

"What the hell...?" exclaimed Aka, as the caves rumbled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sacrificing the Small Shadow, as well as all other cards in my hand and on my side of the field!"

"But you should be dead!"

Shadow grinned. "When I activate this card, my monster will allow me to live, even with zero Life Points!"

As the ground stopped rumbling, a huge shadow rose from the ground. It had no form, except for it's hands. And they were humongous claws.

"Meet my ultimate card, the card of my soul! This is...Shadow Ultima- King of Darkness (3650/3000)!"

A chill ran down Aka's spine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Shadow VS Aka, Part Three: Zero_

_With an unexpected effect, Shadow's strongest monster has been unleashed to fight with Aka's newly-revealed Samurai. But will even the powers of Ancient Japan be able to deal with this sinful creature?_

_But in the aftermath of the duel, Kenshin's next duel begins. One where his own life may have to be payed for with the life of his loved one._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Yay! I've finished Fifty chapters! Unfortunately, it's to late at night for a chapter special. But I will offer a reward to the first person to review this chapter! It's a little bit of information about the story that I actually find a bit interesting. :)

Well, please R&R:)


	51. Shadow VS Aka, Part Three: Zero

Chapter Fifty-One:

Shadow VS Aka, Part Three: Zero

"_And now I activate the card that will finish you off! Go, Breaching the Borderline! This field spell now allows all monsters to have the effect to deal damage through defense! It also grants all monsters with 'Samurai' or 'Shogun' in their name five hundred extra attack points (3100)!" So say goodbye to your token...and your Life Points!"_

_As the token was crushed, Aka grinned. He beat an Inhuman._

_Aka: 1000_

_Shadow: 0_

"_What the-" said Aka, staring at Shadow, who was still standing along with his monsters._

"_My trap card activates when my Life Points hit zero! Go, Shadowed Soul!"_

"_What the hell...?" exclaimed Aka, as the caves rumbled. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm sacrificing the Small Shadow, as well as all other cards in my hand and on my side of the field!"_

"_But you should be dead!"_

_Shadow grinned. "When I activate this card, my monster will allow me to live, even with zero Life Points!"_

_As the ground stopped rumbling, a huge shadow rose from the ground. It had no form, except for it's hands. And they were humongous claws._

"_Meet my ultimate card, the card of my soul! This is...Shadow Ultima- King of Darkness (3650/3000)!"_

_A chill ran down Aka's spine._

"You are afraid, are you not?" asked Shadow, grinning (SLP: 0, Kept alive by effect of Shadow Ultima).

"No." said Aka (ALP: 1000), "I'm not."

"Yeah, right." said Shadow, continuing his grin. "There's no way in hell I'll believe you when you say that."

Aka ignored him, and continued his turn. "I'll set a card face-down, and I'll end my turn."

Shadow drew, then discarded the card.

"For as long as my monster's on the field, I must discard any cards I draw." he explained. "Also, my monster cannot be effected by any monster, spell, or trap card effects. And this includes cards such as the Swords of Revealing Light."

Aka frowned. This monster was seemingly unstoppable.

"And now..." said Shadow, "My monster will crush your Shogun!"

"ARG!" cried Aka as he was knocked back when the Shadow King clawed at the Power Shogun.

Aka: 550

Shadow: Has Shadow Ultima Out.

Aka fell to the ground, his body smoking.

"You can't even get up with the power I've used against you." said Shadow, smiling. "You have no chance of beating me in this duel."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro grinned, watching the game.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed. "A duelist strong enough to force Shadow to bring out his best creature!

"Though soon the duelists left will only be those strong enough to survive against anyone in the caves- alive or dead.

"Kenshin Menzuro...Elena...I cannot wait for the fate that will tie us together to unfold."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No strength to even stand." remarked Shadow. "I don't even have to take out the rest of his Life Points."

Aka twitched.

"Don't...count...me...out...yet..." he said, slowly standing up.

"You don't ever give up, do you?" remarked Shadow. "How annoying. Ah well, I suppose that means that it's your move...if you can _still move_."

He gave a short bark of laughter, and Aka drew a card.

_Damn it. I'll have to use some sort of combo to defeat his creature. No lone card in my deck can defeat it. But how? There has to be some card..._

Aka sighed. "I...set one monster in defense mode, and I end my turn."

_Oh shit!_

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! MORON!" yelled Shadow, drawing and discarding his card.

"Damn it to hell..." said Aka. He had forgotten about his field spell card.

"You moron! You've failed as a good duelist! Although there was nothing you could have done, you still should have remembered your own field spell!"

The Shadow Ultima itself grinned. It cracked it's knuckles.

"SHADOW ULTIMA- LORD OF DARKNESS! STRIKE DOWN THIS FOOLISH MORTAL'S PATHETIC DEFENSE MONSTER AND END THIS DUEL!"

"No..." whispered Aka, as his monster was destroyed. It was a female warrior, a smile plastered on her face. It was the monster known as Female Samurai (1500/1850).

"I still haven't decided, girls." said Aka, a smile on his face, even though he was about to die. "I still haven't decided which of you I truly love. Yuki...Kazuha..."

"Penalty Game!" exclaimed Shadow, a shadow of a dagger flying from the darkness and piercing Aka's heart.

The blood flowed out, and Aka's life ended.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin felt a stab of pain from his heart.

"Ouch." he said, still staring at Amy...Pychon.

"Amy..." he said, "Please..."

"My name is Pychon." said Pychon. "You may call me nothing else."

Sweat beaded on Kenshin's face.

"Then...we should start our duel. Pychon...when I beat you...

"When I beat you, you might die. BUT AMY WILL BE FREE OF YOU!"

Pychon let loose a smile. "But can you beat me?"

"LET'S DUEL!" They yelled together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Pychon and the Monk Fighter_

_The long-awaited duel has reached it's time! Kenshin VS Amy, AKA Pychon! Who will it be that wins? That lives? _

_Even though Kenshin is strong in heart, mind, and body, he might not win this duel._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

No Author's Note and no Chapter Special.


	52. Pychon and the Monk Fighter

Chapter Fifty-Two:

Pychon and the Monk Fighter

"_Amy..." he said, "Please..."_

"_My name is Pychon." said Pychon. "You may call me nothing else."_

_Sweat beaded on Kenshin's face._

"_Then...we should start our duel. Pychon...when I beat you..._

"_When I beat you, you might die. BUT AMY WILL BE FREE OF YOU!"_

_Pychon let loose a smile. "But can you beat me?"_

"_LET'S DUEL!" They yelled together._

Kenshin: 4000

Pychon: 4000

"You may move first, Kenshin." said Pychon. Her face was an emotionless mask.

_Amy..._

"Alright. And I'll start this game off with a spell card! Go, Monk's Stealth Trick! And I'll use it's effects to snag a Monk from my deck! Not saying which, though."

"That's fine by me." responded Pychon.

Kenshin: 3500

Pychon: 4000

"Next off, I'll summon up a Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode!"

The beige-clothes-wearing man with a bowl-haircut coloured white appeared, striking a pose. Two cards appeared behind him.

"Next off is two face-down cards. Take that, 'Pychon'."

"I will, thank you." said Pychon, drawing. "And I'll take it with my spell card, Call for Battle! I'll use the fact that your Monk Fighter is a level three in order to special summon my own level three from my hand. So greet my Demon Swordsman (1700/300) with courtesy."

The wolf-like creature appeared with it's sword drawing, snarling at Kenshin's monster.

"Next off is a face-down card, and then my summoning of Demon Hellspawn (1900/0) will complete my collection of cards to play...for now. Now...Swordsman! Eliminate the Monk Fighter!"

"Damn." said Kenshin, as the Monk Fighter was destroyed.

"Next my Hellspawn will attack you directly! And that will bring your life down...what the-?"

She was shocked at another Monk Fighter appearing and taking the blow from Hellspawn. Kenshin merely smiled.

"My trap card had been activated! Monk Spirit, and it can only be activated if you've destroyed one of my Monk monsters on this turn! It special summons a Monk card from my deck to defend me from your attack!"

"And," said Pychon, "You were cliche and summoned that damned Monk Fighter. Great.

"I end my turn now. Continue on, Monk Fighter."

"Thanks." said Kenshin drily, "I guess I'll draw my card for the turn, then."

As he drew, he looked at the cards he was holding.

_What do I play next?_ He thought, looking over each one.

He sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to finish you off quickly."

"Eh?" said Pychon. "How's that?"

"Go, Polymerization! Now I'll fuse the Monk Training Dummy and the Monk Stealth Striker in my hand in order so play...Advanced Monk Striker (1000/1000)!"

"Oh?" said Pychon. "And how's that card going to beat me?"

Kenshin ignored her comment. "Go, Monk's Secret Training Grounds! This card'll just go and increase the power of my monster (1300/1000)!"

The ninja-dressed Monk flexed it's muscles, and sped around Kenshin's side of the field for a second.

"Next goes Monk Offensive Power- Muscle Flex! This quick-play spell card will increase a monster with 'Monk' in it's name on my side of the field by eight hundred attack points for the turn (2100)! So shake with fear, Pychon! And let _Amy have her body back_!"

"You say that like I'm _not _Amy." said Pychon, sneering.

Kenshin glared coldly in response. "I know move forth to attack...the Demon Hellspawn!"

The Hellspawn screamed at it's death, which was actually a fairly quick one. Although slow for a monster like the Advanced Monk Striker.

Kenshin: 3500

Pychon: 3800

"I end my turn there." said Kenshin.

Pychon drew, and frowned.

"Kenshin Menzuro. Monk Fighter of Duelist Academy."

"What is it, Inhuman Pychon?" responded Kenshin with a bitter tone.

"Why don't you simply give in, and allow us Inhumans to gain the powers we seek? It will be a lot easier for all, and you would most likely be granted permission to live if you joined us."

Kenshin frowned deeper as Pychon continued her speech.

"Think about it! You could have anything you ever wanted! Your life would be perfect!"

"But..." interrupted Kenshin, "But what about the other humans? Those who you have no use for?"

"They will be eliminated, of course." said Pychon nonchalantly. "If they are useless, and will only hold us back, then why should we let them live? It's the philosophy of existence itself...survival of the fittest, if you will. That is how humans have survived this long, but that one law of nature."

Kenshin sighed. "Kuro Dairo...your leader...he put this Idea in his head, did he not?"

"Master Dairo speaks only the truth." said Pychon simply. "There is no reason to doubt one so strong."

"Pychon...Amy...why are you following his orders? What did he do to you?"

"I follow his orders because that is what my destiny is." responded Pychon. "And I..."

She froze, and a tiny voice came out of her mouth, which was hard to make out what it said.

"Kenshin...help me..." said the voice.

"Amy..." whispered Kenshin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Amy's Voice_

_The duel between Kenshin Menzuro and Pychon the Inhuman rages on with a new card on every turn. As Kenshin learns that Amy is still alive somewhere inside of Pychon's heart, he realizes that he must fight harder in order to drag her from within the darkness, and live on._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Even though this is the third chapter in two days, I'm still too lazy to type up a chapter special :P.

Sorry folks, but I just want you all to see the ending of this season, and the interesting duels and events that lead up to it. By the way, this might be a four-part duel. And if I actually feel like it, I might make it five for the sake of cliffhangers. :)

Please enjoy this fanfiction, thnak you for your reviews, and please R&R!

-Salazare


	53. Amy's Voice

Chapter Fifty-Three:

Amy's Voice

"_Why don't you simply give in, and allow us Inhumans to gain the powers we seek? It will be a lot easier for all, and you would most likely be granted permission to live if you joined us."_

_Kenshin frowned deeper as Pychon continued her speech._

"_Think about it! You could have anything you ever wanted! Your life would be perfect!"_

"_But..." interrupted Kenshin, "But what about the other humans? Those who you have no use for?"_

"_They will be eliminated, of course." said Pychon nonchalantly. "If they are useless, and will only hold us back, then why should we let them live? It's the philosophy of existence itself...survival of the fittest, if you will. That is how humans have survived this long, but that one law of nature."_

_Kenshin sighed. "Kuro Dairo...your leader...he put this Idea in his head, did he not?"_

"_Master Dairo speaks only the truth." said Pychon simply. "There is no reason to doubt one so strong."_

"_Pychon...Amy...why are you following his orders? What did he do to you?"_

"_I follow his orders because that is what my destiny is." responded Pychon. "And I..."_

_She froze, and a tiny voice came out of her mouth, which was hard to make out what it said._

"_Kenshin...help me..." said the voice._

"_Amy..." whispered Kenshin._

Kenshin: 3500

Pychon: 3800

_I'm sure that was Amy. _Thought Kenshin. _She's still alive down there, inside of Pychon..._

Pychon coughed, and placed a card onto her duel disk.

"I summon Demon Axeman (1900/500) in attack mode!"

A monster with the same features as the Demon Swordsman appeared, only different in the weapon he was holding. Which was, of course, an axe.

"And now I think he'll crush...your Advanced Monk Striker (1300)!"

"Reveal trap card!" exclaimed Kenshin, "Monk's Stealthy Evasion! This card allows my Advanced Monk Striker to evade your attack!"

As the Axeman brought his axe down on the Striker, the Striker dodged it with obvious skill.

"Damn you." said Pychon, "You're annoying. But my Swordsman will take you down!"

As the Swordsman moved forth to annihilate the Monk, the Monk evaded his attack as well.

"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Pychon.

"Once per turn, my monster may evade one attack targeting it. Now...is it my turn?" said Kenshin.

"Yes, fine." said Pychon, setting another card into her duel disk. "After this face-down card, of course."

Kenshin nodded, and drew a card. "Now my Advanced Monk Striker's other special effect activates, giving him two hundred extra attack points at my Standby Phase! Also, I gain two hundred Life Points due to the effect of Monk's Secret Training Grounds (ATK: 1500)."

Kenshin: 3700

Pychon: 3800

"Now face the power of Pot of Greed! I'm sure you already know it's effect."

Pychon nodded, and Kenshin drew twice. "Heh. Nice cards..."

"Are you going to play them or gawk at them?" mocked Pychon.

"Shut up." said Kenshin, his good mood vanishing. "Anyways, I'll play the continuos spell card known as Monk Punching Bag! What this does is add another punching bag to the secret training grounds...one that gives my monsters two hundred attack points during each turn! Any time during the turn, may I add. So my Advanced Stealth Striker will gain his boost now (1700)!"

The Monk was now prepared to take down many of the level four monsters in the game. But not all of them, and not even some level three monsters.

"Finally I'll summon Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter, and activate the spell card Card of Sanctity! Now we'll each draw until we hold six cards in our hands." as Kenshin drew six cards, Pychon drew five. "Next is...Gift of the Martyr! Now I can sacrifice my Chu-Ske in order to grant the Advanced Monk Striker his attack score for the turn! So now go...(2900)...and strike down her Axeman!"

The Monk ran forth, and slashed the Axeman's throat with his dagger.

"Damn you..." said Pychon.

Kenshin: 3700

Pychon: 2800

Kenshin let loose a small smile. "Amy, I know you're in there. Please, hold on for a bit longer. I'll rescue you before you know it."

Pychon frowned. "Amy cannot hear you. Now allow me to make my move."

Kenshin sighed, and placed a card into his duel disk. "One face-down card, and that's all for me."

Pychon drew her next card, and smiled.

_One more card... _she thought. _And then Kenshin will be at my mercy._

But what she said was, "I'll set one card face-down, and I'll switch my Demon Swordsman into defense mode. Your turn."

Kenshin frowned at this.

"What's the matter?" asked Pychon.

"Nothing." said Kenshin, drawing a card.

_That move...it was too...simple. She must have a plan._

Shrugging off the thought, he allowed his cards to make their moves.

Kenshin: 4000

Pychon: 3800

Advanced Monk Striker: 2300/1000

"Next off I'll simply attack your Demon Swordsman! So say goodbye to him!"

Pychon didn't even flinch as the monster was destroyed.

"Thank you, Kenshin Menzuro." said Pychon. "Now please end your turn so I can crush you."

"Whatever you say..." said Kenshin, placing another card into his duel disk.

Pychon drew, and laughed.

"Kya ha ha ha ha ha ha!" she laughed. "You've sealed your doom! I will win this duel now!"

"Eh?" responded Kenshin. "I'm sorry, but who has the advantage in every single way right now?"

Ignoring him, Pychon allowed her face-down card to reveal itself.

"I activate...Petals of the Fallen Demon! Now I remove the three demons in my graveyard from the game...and special summon a new monster!"

When the Demon Swordsman, Axeman, and Hellspawn appeared and vanished, a new monster took the place on the field. It was a huge creature. A demon of the greatest size imaginable, he wielded a staff of twisted roots and fallen branches.

"Meet the Demon King of Magic (3000/3000)! Kya ha ha ha! You'll now lose this duel!"

Kenshin's body shook. He had never faced such a huge monster, with the exception of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Is there any way I can beat that thing...?" he whispered to himself, although Pychon heard him.

"There is not." she said, smiling. "ARGH!"

She suddenly grabbed her head, and slowly turned it towards Kenshin.

"Kenshin..." she said, in a kind voice. "Please don't give up...beat this woman...ARGH!"

"Amy..." said Kenshin. "I'll do it...for you!"

"Damn that bitch..." said Pychon, re-taking control. "...and die Advanced Monk Striker!"

The Striker screamed as he died, and Kenshin's Life Points decreased.

Kenshin: 3300

Pychon: 3800

But Kenshin said nothing.

"Your move, Kenshin Menzuro." said Pychon. But then she noticed that he wasn't moving.

"Make your move, already." she said. "What are you waiting for? Or are you still sad about Amy?"

Kenshin lifted up his face, and revealed his smile. This shocked Pychon.

"What the-?"

"Ha..." said Kenshin. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Have you gone insane, and accepted your demise?" she asked.

"Nope!" said Kenshin, still chuckling a bit. "In fact, I've already figured out a way to defeat your monster!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Mind-Reading_

_As the Demon King of Magic continues to reside with Pychon, the outcome of the duel looks grim for Kenshin. But he says that he has a plan...what could this be?_

_Also, he has no idea of Pychon's powers. Although she hasn't used them yet, she reveals them to Kenshin...and uses them, as well._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews, and please R&R:)

(Sorry, but there's also no chapter specials today. In return, I'll get up another chapter, maybe even two or three if I can.)

-Salazare


	54. MindReading

Chapter Fifty-Four:

Mind-Reading

"_Meet the Demon King of Magic (3000/3000)! Kya ha ha ha! You'll now lose this duel!"_

_Kenshin's body shook. He had never faced such a huge monster, with the exception of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon._

"_Is there any way I can beat that thing...?" he whispered to himself, although Pychon heard him._

"_There is not." she said, smiling. "ARGH!"_

_She suddenly grabbed her head, and slowly turned it towards Kenshin._

"_Kenshin..." she said, in a kind voice. "Please don't give up...beat this woman...ARGH!"_

"_Amy..." said Kenshin. "I'll do it...for you!"_

"_Damn that bitch..." said Pychon, re-taking control. "...and die Advanced Monk Striker!"_

_The Striker screamed as he died, and Kenshin's Life Points decreased._

_Kenshin: 3300_

_Pychon: 3800_

_But Kenshin said nothing._

"_Your move, Kenshin Menzuro." said Pychon. But then she noticed that he wasn't moving._

"_Make your move, already." she said. "What are you waiting for? Or are you still sad about Amy?"_

_Kenshin lifted up his face, and revealed his smile. This shocked Pychon._

"_What the-?"_

"_Ha..." said Kenshin. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_

"_Have you gone insane, and accepted your demise?" she asked._

"_Nope!" said Kenshin, still chuckling a bit. "In fact, I've already figured out a way to defeat your monster!"_

"Ha! You figured out a way to beat the Demon King of Magic?" responded Pychon. "Don't make me laugh!"

"No, no...I have my hands full making myself laugh." said Kenshin, a smile playing on his face. "Although in all honesty, I do have a plan."

"Then show me." said Pychon.

"Alright then...first off, I draw my turn's card! Next off...I play my second Polymerization card!"

As then Polymerization was played, two monsters appeared on Kenshin's side of the field. One was his final Monk Fighter, and the other was the Monk Guard.

"And what will those two cards create? A pile of crap?" Pychon laughed at her own joke.

"That was a very bad joke." said Kenshin, "But nonetheless, my cards will fuse to create...the Fighting Guard Monk (2000 + 300/2000)!"

The creature was Monk Fighter, although stronger and with Monk Guard's shield in his left hand. His right first was clenched, and prepared to fight.

"And how will that card beat my monster?" asked Pychon. "It won't even be able to defend itself against one of my monster's attacks!"

"Oh?" said Kenshin, "Will it not, now?"

"No!" exclaimed Pychon, "No, it won't!"

"Then I'll just set a card face-down...and leave you to tell me whether or not my monster will survive."

As Pychon drew her next card, she contemplated his words.

_I guess it's time... _She thought.

"Kenshin Menzuro..." said Pychon, "Are you curious?"

"About what? Your choice?"

"No." responded Pychon, "About my Inhuman powers. Haven't you even wondered a little tiny bit?"

"I don't care what they are." said Kenshin. "They mean nothing to me."

"Oh?" said Pychon. "And what if they were the power...to read minds?"

Kenshin's eyes widened. "R-read minds...?"

"How did you think we knew to send Shadow after you all?"

_Damn! I never thought of that. So it's because, all along...Amy's powers were that to read minds..._

"That's right." said Pychon. "Although you got the name wrong. My name...is Pychon!"

_She really did read my mind! _Thought Kenshin. _Wait a minute...I've always wanted to try this. You're a bitch._

"Don't call me a bitch!" exclaimed Pychon.

_But I never said anything._

"You thought it, you bastard!"

_Nya nya nya nya! You can't prove it!_

"Grrrr! Shut up and die! I know now that the last card that you played was the quick-play spell card, Quick Monk! Being useless in this situation, you must have simply played it as a bluff! So I'll attack!"

"Heh." said Kenshin. "You shouldn't get so angry...it will cloud your judgement."

"Shut the hell up!" exclaimed Pychon, and Kenshin's Quick Monk card was revealed.

"Activate, Quick Monk! Now I'll get three Monk Fighter Tokens (500/500 x3)! And it's a good thing you've already chosen my Fighting Guard as a target...because I activate the second card I have face-down...the one you must have forgotten to read in your fury!"

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Pychon.

"Activate, Monk Defensive Technique- Power in Numbers! It's effect is extremely simple, decreasing the attack of one of your monsters by three hundred for each monster I have on my side of the field!"

"No!" exclaimed Pychon. (Demon King of Magic ATK: 1800)

"Now your monster is dead!" exclaimed Kenshin.

"Maybe so..." said Pychon, "But not without taking one of your monsters as well! Go, Reinforcements! Now my monster will gain a bit of a boost...enough to put him on par with your monster!"

2300 ATK VS 2300 ATK...Draw!

"Ouch..." said Kenshin, as both monsters were destroyed.

Kenshin: 3300

Pychon: 2800 (Oops! I just realized that mistake!)

"And now..." said Pychon, "I'll summon forth the Demon Gunman (2000/0). Unfortuanatly, I can't attack with him, because my battle phase has already ended."

_I need to wait and use this face-down card...so I should set a different one..._

"I'll now set one card face-down, and I'll end my turn." she said, and then her face twisted up.

"Kenshin!" yelled Amy from within, "Her face-down card is strong! And she only needs another two until...ARGH!"

"Shut...up...you!" exclaimed Pychon. "I'm going to kill you!"

_Her face-down card! _Thought Kenshin, _What could it be...?_

"Kenshin!" yelled Amy.

"Shut up!" Pychon then yelled.

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGH!" exclaimed Pychon, clapping her hands together.

"What the hell...?" said Kenshin.

"DIE AMY TAKAHASHI!" exclaimed Pychon, pressing her hands against her head.

"KYAAAAA!" exclaimed Amy, as her voice faded away.

"Amy!" exclaimed Kenshin. "Pychon...you...you bitch! What did you do to her?"

"I killed her soul." said Pychon, a smile running on her face. "She won't bug me any more."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Lost Love_

_Amy's soul...killed? Is she really gone for good? _

_What is Pychon's face-down card? And what did Amy mean by "She only needs two more!"? Could that card be...?_

_Find out next time!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I've decided that this will be a five-part duel. Oh, and one more thing...I've left several hints as to what the face-down card is. A smart person should be able to figure out what it is, and maybe even take a guess .

Please R&R, and thank you for the reviews so far!

-Salazare


	55. Lost Love

Chapter Fifty-Five:

Lost Love

"_I'll now set one card face-down, and I'll end my turn." she said, and then her face twisted up._

"_Kenshin!" yelled Amy from within, "Her face-down card is strong! And she only needs another two until...ARGH!"_

"_Shut...up...you!" exclaimed Pychon. "I'm going to kill you!"_

Her face-down card!_ Thought Kenshin, _What could it be...?

"_Kenshin!" yelled Amy._

"_Shut up!" Pychon then yelled._

"_ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGH!" exclaimed Pychon, clapping her hands together._

"_What the hell...?" said Kenshin._

"_DIE AMY TAKAHASHI!" exclaimed Pychon, pressing her hands against her head._

"_KYAAAAA!" exclaimed Amy, as her voice faded away._

"_Amy!" exclaimed Kenshin. "Pychon...you...you bitch! What did you do to her?"_

"_I killed her soul." said Pychon, a smile running on her face. "She won't bug me any more."_

"Killed...her soul...?" repeated Kenshin. "What the...what the hell...what the hell do you mean by that?"

Pychon smiled. "It means that her soul is dead. She will no longer by able to speak to you. Or anyone, outside of the realm of the dead, that is."

"D-damn you to hell..." said Kenshin. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU BEAST?"

"Because I can. Now make your move, little Kenshin Menzuro...and see if you can defeat me."

Kenshin glared at her, and then drew a card.

"I need stronger monsters on my side of the field, (Has three Monk Fighter Tokens (500 + 300/500 x3) as his only current monsters.) So I think I'll summon up a new monster...or special summon. I sacrifice one of my Monk Fighter Tokens in order to special summon...Master Monk (1900 + 300/1000)!"

As the Monk rose, Kenshin placed forth another card. "Next comes Duplication Technique! It allows me to copy the move I just did, as long as I hold the cards in my deck to do so, as well as pay five hundred Life Points per duplication! So I sacrifice my final two Monk Fighter Tokens...in order to special summon two more Master Monks (1900 + 300/1000 x2)!"

The other two Master Monks posed, as well as the first one. They, alone, may not be perfect...not even together. But while together, their strength is increased with the power of...something cliche. Friendship, if you will.

"Next off is a card you should be getting pretty tired of by now...go, Polymerization! Now I'll fuse together my three Master Monks...in order to play Monk Lord (2400 + 300/2400)! The ultimate of all of the monks, in a way!"

The Master Monks joined their hands and began a chant.

"Let us sacrifice our individual strength and become one..." they chanted, and a golden light engulfed them.

When the light faded, a new monster was standing there. A Ten foot tall monster, with golden hair that fell at his waist. He wore the same sort of outfit as Master Monk, although had more muscles than you could ever imagine.

"That's a pretty big creature." said Pychon, whistling. "But what can it do?"

"Let me start out with the negative effects." said Kenshin. "My Monk Lord will be automatically destroyed in three of my turns after his summoning. Next, all battle damage he does is halved. Finally, when he is destroyed, I take damage equal to the amount of times he attack times five hundred."

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Pychon. "With all of those negative effects, why would you put a card like that in your deck?"

"Because his positive effect...allows me to attack five times during the battle phase!"

"Oh...shit!" exclaimed Pychon.

"That's right! Now my Monk...crush her Gunman!"

The Monk shot light at the Gunman, decreasing Pychon's Life Points.

Kenshin: 3300

Pychon: 2450

"And now attack her directly twice! End the duel!"

"Not so fast!" exclaimed Pychon, "I activate the trap card which I've just played...Demonic Aura! When you destroy a monster with 'Demon' in it's name during this turn, all battle damage I take is reduced to one quarter of what it would normally be! In addition, if I would lose this duel even after this decrease, my Life Points are increased to one! But it doesn't look like I have to put faith into that effect!"

"Grr! Then I'll have my monster simply use it's other two attacks!"

Kenshin: 3300

Pychon: 1100

"Heh...it seems that I've still got you down by quite a bit of Life Points, though." said Kenshin. "Your move wasn't as good as you said it would be."

"Whatever." said Pychon. "End your turn."

"Fine." said Kenshin, "I will."

"I draw!" exclaimed Pychon, drawing, "And now I'll play the spell card, Graceful Charity! Now I'll draw three cards, and discard two cards...my Demon Hyena and my Demon Huntress!"

"And why are you telling me the cards?" asked Kenshin. "Unless..."

"That's right!" laughed Pychon, "My face-down card is...Petals of the Fallen Demon, again! So now I'll remove my four demons from the graveyard...in order to special summon the final demon! Go, Demon King of the Gun (3500/2800)! One of my most powerful cards!"

The King of the Gun was similar to the King of the Sword and King of Magic size-wise, but was holding a very different weapon. And that was a huge Bazooka. At his waist were about thirty guns of different shapes and sizes. On his back were three huge rifles.

"Next off is a pretty useful card against a monster like yours..."

"Oh no..." said Kenshin, "Not that card..."

"That's right!" exclaimed Pychon, "Time Jump! Now I'll use it's effect to move time forward three _complete _turns! So say goodbye to your monster, and most of your Life Points!"

"ARG!" exclaimed Kenshin as the Monk Lord exploded.

Kenshin: 800

Pychon: 1100

"And now my King of the Gun will attack you directly, and win the duel!"

"Making...the same mistake again...eh?" said Kenshin, still in pain from the loss of the Monk Lord. "You forgot...to read...my final face-down card!"

"Damn it!" exclaimed Pychon, reading his mind at which card it was.

"Go! Monk's Tears! When I lose a Monk in battle this turn due to any way, and you try to attack, then I can negate that attack...and equip this card to the monster! For three turns, the monster is not counted as a monster! It cannot attack, defend, or be sacrificed while on your side of the field!"

"Damn you!" yelled Pychon. "Errrggg...I'll set one card face-down, and I'll end my turn!"

"Pychon..." said Kenshin, drawing. "You've been messing around with Amy and I for to long. Now...you'll face the judgement of my cards! The judgement...of not only me, but of Amy as well! Go, three spell combo! Kidnap in the Crowd, Devotion, and Monster Reborn!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_True Love_

_In the final chapter of Kenshin's duel against Pychon, Kenshin fights with his full strength. With a three spell card combo, he plans to win this duel! But what will his cards do together, and will his Life Points...no, his actual life...hold up until he's done?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The fourth part of the first five-part duel is now completed. Yay for me:)

Sorry about there being no chapter specials for about seven or eight chapters. Do you guys forgive me, for now?

Thank you for the reviews, and please continue to R&R:)

-Salazare


	56. True Love

Chapter Fifty-Six:

True Love

"_Next off is a pretty useful card against a monster like yours..."_

"_Oh no..." said Kenshin, "Not that card..."_

"_That's right!" exclaimed Pychon, "Time Jump! Now I'll use it's effect to move time forward three complete turns! So say goodbye to your monster, and most of your Life Points!"_

"_ARG!" exclaimed Kenshin as the Monk Lord exploded._

_Kenshin: 800_

_Pychon: 1100_

"_And now my King of the Gun will attack you directly, and win the duel!"_

"_Making...the same mistake again...eh?" said Kenshin, still in pain from the loss of the Monk Lord. "You forgot...to read...my final face-down card!"_

"_Damn it!" exclaimed Pychon, reading his mind at which card it was._

"_Go! Monk's Tears! When I lose a Monk in battle this turn due to any way, and you try to attack, then I can negate that attack...and equip this card to the monster! For three turns, the monster is not counted as a monster! It cannot attack, defend, or be sacrificed while on your side of the field!"_

"_Damn you!" yelled Pychon. "Errrggg...I'll set one card face-down, and I'll end my turn!"_

"_Pychon..." said Kenshin, drawing. "You've been messing around with Amy and I for to long. Now...you'll face the judgement of my cards! The judgement...of not only me, but of Amy as well! Go, three spell combo! Kidnap in the Crowd, Devotion, and Monster Reborn!"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As 'A', 'B', and 'C' continued their walk, they noticed something. Footsteps were approaching them.

"Damn it." said 'A'. "We have company."

"No shit, Sherlock." replied 'B'. "Let's just kick their asses and continue on."

As they turned a corner, they saw three people. Shift, Reverse, and Flounder.

"Inhumans, I believe you are?" said 'C'.

"Indeed." said Reverse, activating his duel disk. "Now...how would you three care for a three on three duel?"

"Wait a minute Reverse." said Flounder. "Why not simply fight one on one?"

"It'll be faster this way." said Reverse. "And a lot easier."

"Same difference to me." said Shift, also activating his duel disk. "Actually, I've been dying for an interesting duel."

"But...aw hell, fine..." Flounder activated her duel disk as well.

Simultaneously, 'A'-'C' activated their duel disks, and prepared to duel.

"Let's duel!" everyone exclaimed.

Flounder, Shift, and Reverse: 12000

'A', 'B', and 'C': 12000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The first card to use it's effect will be Monster Reborn, reviving Monk Fighter (1300 + 300/1000)!" exclaimed Kenshin, as the Monk Fighter was resurrected. "And next is Kidnap in the Crowd! It's effect allows me to take control of one of your monster cards until the end of my turn, although I must grant you five hundred Life Points when it's activated!"

As the Demon King of the Gun walked calmly over to Kenshin's side of the field, Pychon's Life Points increased.

Kenshin: 800

Pychon: 1600

_My face-down card can crush him when he attacks. _Thought Pychon. _It will also...take out the rest of his Life Points! And kill him!_

"But I'm not done yet!" said Kenshin, "My final spell card activates! Devotion! Now, it's effect allows me to pay seven hundred Life Points to obtain and use any spell card from my graveyard!"

"So what?" said Pychon. "There's no card in your Graveyard that can help you in this situation."

"Oh?" asked Kenshin, smiling. "What about...Polymerization?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inhumans: 3000

Organization: Darkness: 750

"Damn it..." said 'B'... "How could this happen? How could we lose?"

"Heh heh." said Flounder. "You cannot defeat us if Reverse is on our team!"

Reverse had a huge monster out, of continuously changing shape. No one else had any monsters or any other kinds of cards out.

"And now my monster (750/750) will attack your Life Points directly, and end the duel!"

OD: 0

"Damn it!" exclaimed all of them, as their heads were magically placed into a guillotine that had appeared.

"Die." said Reverse, as the other two Inhumans smiled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the members or Organization: Darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?" asked Pychon. "Polymerization, again?"

"That's right." said Kenshin, "And now I'll use it's effects to fuse the Demon Master of the Gun and the Monk Fighter together...so I can form the Demon Monk Gunner (2000/2000)! The card that will end this duel!"

"Oh?" mocked Pychon, "And how will it do that?"

Kenshin smiled. "It will...attack!"

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Pychon. "How could you have been so dumb as to fall for a simple trap! My card is...Heart's Betrayal! Now your attacking monster is mine for the rest of the duel! And I'll use it to beat you next turn!"

"...Alright." said Kenshin. "I end my turn with no further moves."

"And you die!" cried Pychon, drawing a card. "Now, on my turn, I...huh?"

The Demon Monk Gunner did something surprising. He turned his gun on Pychon.

"W-what the hell...?" said Pychon.

"Actually." said Kenshin, "If your trap was one that simply stopped my attack, I would not have won this easily, considering I don't have enough Life Points to pay the five hundred to use his first effect...that is, to allow him to give himself to you."

"Eh?" said Pychon. "And why...why would you do that?"

"You see." said Kenshin, "When the Demon Monk Gunner is on the field of a person that did not use the Polymerization or whatever else to fuse him, he deals direct damage equal to his attack points to that person during each of their standby phases, although the amount decreases by half during the next standby phase, and so on. But it doesn't look like it needs to go on for that long."

"N-no..." said Pychon.

"Pychon, you should know...I knew that you would have a face-down card that steals one of my monsters."

Pychon was shocked as he said this, and cried: "But you can't read minds or anything!"

"No, I have no Inhuman powers." said Kenshin, "But you stole Amy's heart and mind, and forced her body to fighter against me."

The Demon Monk Gunner pressed his finger against the trigger.

"I knew that you'd do this, try to steal again. But this time..."

The Demon Monk Gunner pulled the trigger, allowing a demonic bullet to come out of the barrel and enter Pychon's skull.

"...your attempt failed." said Kenshin.

Kenshin: 800

Pychon: 0

"You...you can't have...it's...impossible..."

"Pychon..." said Kenshin, pointing at her. "Your Penalty Game is to die!"

As Kenshin said this, the Demon Monk Gunner shot another bullet, this time causing physical damage to Pychon as it shot through her heart...that is, killed her.

"Amy..." said Kenshin. "I promise that we'll meet again someday."

As he walked away, he whispered something into the wind.

"I...I love you..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Shadow and Flounder; Vy and Claire!_

_Separating from the others, Flounder finds Shadow and they together find Vy and Claire! When meeting, a two-on-two duel is issued, and began! Can the powers of Beauty and the Occult overcome Shadows and Water?_

_Find out next time!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And the action continues with a duel my original plans had never called for! Ah well, if you fans like it, then I'm okay with it.

In any case, this story has finally reached a high amount (for me) of fifty-six chapters! I, myself, am very amazed that I was able to keep myself through all of this!

Will you cheer on the Inhumans or Kenshin's group in the next chapter? I'd like to hear your opinions, if you don't mind. :)

-Salazare

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yet again, I apologize for the lack of a chapter special. I'll restart them during a weekend chapter. Until then, enjoy the 1-2 chapters a day!


	57. Shadow and Flounder, Vy and Claire!

Chapter Fifty-Seven:

Shadow and Flounder; Vy and Claire!

"Flounder." said Reverse. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Eh?" said Flounder, surprised at Reverse speaking to her as they were walking through the caves, Shift behind them. "What is it?"

"Could you separate with us, and go to Shadow?" asked Reverse. "I just got word from him that Claire and Vy are walking together, and he doesn't think that he can face them on alone."

"Alright." said Flounder, sighing. "And will you two go and find Elena and Greathe?"

"No." said Reverse, again surprising Flounder. "We will finish off Kenshin Menzuro."

"What?" exclaimed Flounder. "Why...why do you want to finish him off first?"

"The boss will have his wishes completed." said Reverse. "Greathe and Elena will be defeated, as soon as Kenshin is defeated."

"Whatever." said Flounder. "As long as you complete the original mission, it will all be okay."

_Although... _She thought as she departed, _It would have been better if Forever and Heart had simply finished off those two girls. Now there's more work to be done...oh, well. I'm in no position to complain...this is probably Shadow's fourth duel against these pests._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Claire and Vy continued treading through, their legs burned. They hadn't stopped walking for hours.

"Let's take a break." suggested Claire. "And maybe catch a few winks."

"Alright." agreed Vy, slumping down. "But be careful."

"Alright." said Claire, sitting beside her. "Phew..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later, Vy woke up to the sound of footsteps.

"Claire! Wake up!" whispered Vy, fiercely, "Someone's coming!"

Claire's eyes snapped open, and she stood up.

"Ah, thanks again for coming, Flounder!" said the first voice. "It was very good of you."

"It's no problem, Shadow." said Flounder. "Now, where could those two girls be?"

_They're looking for us! _Thought Claire. _What do we do?_

As the footsteps drew closer, Vy had no choice.

"We're over here, you bastards!" exclaimed Vy, jumping out of the little corner she and Claire were hiding in. "Come and fight us!"

"Oh." said Flounder, looking at her. "Hello, Vy Menzuro. That is your name, right?"

"Yes." said Shadow. "And the other one is Claire Takana. These are the two we're looking for."

"I take it you're looking for a duel?" asked Vy, activating her duel disk. "If so, we're ready."

"Right." said Claire, activating her duel disk as well. "That we are."

"Good." said Shadow, as he and Flounder activated both of theirs. "Then let's begin."

"Duel!" all four exclaimed.

Vy/Claire: 8000

Shadow/Flounder: 8000

"I'll start, then Shadow, Vy, and finally Flounder." said Claire, drawing. "And my first card is...the Handsome Man- Raito (1700/1700)!"

The man who appeared had short orange-ish hair. He wore a black suit, and held a rose in his hand. Sniffing it, he placed it in his mouth.

"Next off is two face-down cards, and that's all." concluded Claire.

"Me next!" exclaimed shadow, drawing. "And I'll play Shadow Offerings! It allows me to discard two cards from my hand in order to special summon a monster with 'Shadow' in it's card name from my hand! Now I discard these two trap cards in order to special summon...Master of the Shadow-Dagger (2100/1500)!"

"Eh?" said Claire. "Two of your cards to special summon such an average monster?"

"It's not all that it appears on my side of the field..." said Shadow, while Flounder smiled.

"What do you mean?" asked Vy.

"Didn't you notice which two cards he discarded?" Flounder said, snickering. "They were two copies of Shadow of Death!"

"Shadow of Death?" questioned Claire. "What's that?"

"It's a card that activates when it's sent to the graveyard!" said Shadow, as two dark circles appeared on his side of the field. "It allows me to special summon a Death Shadow Token (1500/1500 x2) to the field!"

The two monsters appeared, giant wings and giant claws attached to their shadowed, and otherwise shapeless, forms.

"And now I'll sacrifice all three..." said Shadow. "In order to play coffin of Shadows (0/0)!"

A coffin appeared on the field, seemingly simple. It was plain black, and it was shaped to fit a human.

_How strange. _Thought Vy. _Sacrificing all of those monsters simply to summon such a weak monster. And it has no attack points right now! What is Shadow's plan?_

"One card is set by me. I end my turn now." said Shadow.

"And I begin mine!" declared Vy, drawing. "And I'll summon Occult Fighter (1000/1300) in attack mode!"

Monk Fighter's purple and evil version appeared, pumping his fists.

"Finally I'll set a card face-down. Your move, fishy." said Vy.

"It's _Flounder._" said Flounder, drawing her card and glaring. "And I'll summon forth Hammerhead Shark (1700/1200) in attack mode! And now since I'm the last duelist to make my move...I'll attack! Go, finish off the Occult Fighter!"

"A foolish mistake!" said Vy, "I activate my face-down card, Occult Trap- Equal Hit! This card will now negate your attack and deal both of us seventeen hundred points of damage, considering that was your monster's attack score."

Vy/Claire: 6300

Flounder/Shadow: 6300

"Fine, then." sighed Flounder. "I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

_Something's wrong. _Thought Vy.

"And I'll draw!" called Claire, oblivious to Vy's thoughts. "Next off is Handsome Man- Edo (1900/700)! His attack power is strong enough to finish off your Shark!"

As the Handsome Man appeared, he ran over and struck down the Shark.

Shadow/Flounder: 6100

"Damn..." said Vy. "Why can't I shake off this feeling..."

"And since I can't attack your Life Points directly at the moment, I'll simply attack your Coffin with Raito!"

"No!" exclaimed Vy. "Don't do it!"

Raito ran up, and raised a fist to hit the coffin.

Shadow and Flounder both grinned.

"Too late." they both said in unison.

As the Coffin was destroyed, Vy and Claire flinched at what came out of it. Well, it wasn't that scary...if it didn't go into the ground.

Shadow/Flounder: 4400

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Vy. "What's with that thing?"

"That's the Shadow Inside the Coffin (?)!" exclaimed Shadow. "And now he'll use his effect..."

The Shadow grabbed Edo's leg, surprising Claire and Vy.

"What the...?" said Claire, as Edo calmly walked over to Shadow's side of the field. "What did your Shadow do to Edo?"

"When the Shadow is played, he possesses a monster on the field." said Shadow, smiling. "And allows me control of the monster.

_But that's not his only effect... _thought Shadow, _You just wait and see!_

"Damn it." swore Claire. "I end my turn."

Shadow drew, and pointed to Vy's Occult Fighter. "Now...attack the Occult Fighter!"

"No..." whispered Vy. She didn't have another copy of Equal Hit on the field.

"And now your Fighter's negative effect kicks in, doubling the damage you take!" exclaimed Flounder.

Vy/Claire: 4300

Shadow/Flounder: 4400

"Now we're ahead." said Shadow.

_To be continued..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Teams in Danger!_

_With both teams nearly half finished, the team of Inhumans is still in the lead! Can Claire and Vy make a comeback, or will they simply wait forever...in death?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And this chapter has finally gotten up!

Ah...I need a longer break...although I can hopefully wait until after this season is finished, as well as this entire story arc. :)

Only a few more chapters to go until then!

Thank you all for your reviews!

-Salazare

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #14, Card Guide for Chapters 34-38

(Chapter 34)

Art Mater of Purple/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 6/ ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2200/ Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of 'Colour Apprentice'. While this card is on the field, you may sacrifice 'Blue Paint Tokens' on your side of the field in order to increase your Life Points by two hundred per token sacrificed. Also, you may sacrifice 'Red Paint Tokens' on your side of the field in order to decrease the attack and defense points of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field by two hundred for each token sacrificed. During each of your standby phases, you may special summon a number of 'Blue Paint Tokens' and 'Red Paint Tokens' equal to the amount of open monster zones you have. You are allowed to chose which colour of paint token to special summon, and how many of each one. You _must_ fill up every single space.

Thendair/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Thunder/ Level 4/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 2400

Thunder Wave of Death/ Type: Ritual Spell Card/ Effect: Sacrifice monsters on your side of the field or in your hand to equal a total amount of eight levels or higher. You may then special summon 'Thunder Creator- Elswore' to your side of the field in face-up attack or defense mode.

Thunder Creator- Elswore/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Thunder/Ritual/ Level 8/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000/ This card may only be ritual summoned by the effect of 'Thunder Wave of Death'.

Fairness/ Type: Continuous Spell Card/ Effect: Whenever a monster on either player's side of the field gains defense points, it's attack points increase by the same amount.

(Chapter 35)

No new cards are played in this chapter.

(Chapter 36)

Quick Monk/ Quick-Play Spell Card/ Effect: When this card is activated, special summon three 'Monk Fighter tokens' (ATK: 500/ DEF: 500/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/ Level 3) to your side of the field. While these tokens are on the field, their names are treated to be 'Monk Fighter'.

Shadow Production Agency/ Normal Spell Card/ Effect: When this card is activated, special summon 'Shadow Tokens' (ATK: 300/ DEF: 300/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcaster/ Level 2) to your side of the field for each monster that your opponent has on the field. When a 'Shadow Token' is destroyed, you can inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the amount of the current attack points of the 'Shadow Token'.

Shadow Reproduction Agency/ Continuous Spell Card/ Effect: During your standby phase, special summon a number of 'Shadow Tokens' (ATK: 300/ DEF: 300/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcaster/ Level 2) equal to the amount that have been destroyed since your last standby phase. Increase the original attack of each revived 'Shadow Token' to one hundred more than it's original attack points at the time of it's destruction. When a 'Shadow Token' is destroyed, you can inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the amount of the current attack points of the 'Shadow Token'.

(Chapter 37)

The Small Shadow/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcaster/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 500/ Effect: When this monster is destroyed, you may draw one card from your deck. In addition, your opponent discards a card from the top of their deck.

Shadow Double/ Type: Continuous Spell Card/ Effect: For as long as this card is on the field, two monsters with 'Shadow' in their name may share the same monster zone. If this card is destroyed or removed from the field, destroy monsters on your side of the field until you have five monsters on the field.

Monk Returner/ Attribute: Earth/ Type: Rock/Effect/ Level 3/ ATK: 900/ DEF: 1300/ Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard, draw one card from your deck.

Master of Creation- Praw the Monk/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Rock/Fusion/Effect/ Level 9/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000/ Effect: (Master Monk + The Creator) At the cost of four hundred Life Points per attack, you may attack as many times as you want with this card. You may not use this effect to attack directly.

Monk Monster Removal/ Continuous Trap Card/ Effect: For as long as this card remains on the field, a player loses three hundred Life Points whenever a monster with 'Monk' in it's card name destroys one of their monsters. This still counts if either card is a token.

(Chapter 38)

There are no new cards played in this chapter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Final Note:

See, I promised a chapter special, right? This is for all of you who reviewed!


	58. Teams in Danger!

Chapter Fifty-Eight:

Teams in Danger!

_As the Coffin was destroyed, Vy and Claire flinched at what came out of it. Well, it wasn't that scary...if it didn't go into the ground._

_Shadow/Flounder: 4400_

"_What the hell is going on here?" asked Vy. "What's with that thing?"_

"_That's the Shadow Inside the Coffin (?)!" exclaimed Shadow. "And now he'll use his effect..."_

_The Shadow grabbed Edo's leg, surprising both Claire and Vy._

"_What the...?" said Claire, as Edo calmly walked over to Shadow's side of the field. "What did your Shadow do to Edo?"_

"_When the Shadow is played, he possesses a monster on the field." said Shadow, smiling. "And allows me control of the monster."_

_But that's not his only effect... thought Shadow, You just wait and see!_

"_Damn it." swore Claire. "I end my turn."_

_Shadow drew, and pointed to Vy's Occult Fighter. "Now...attack the Occult Fighter!"_

"_No..." whispered Vy. She didn't have another copy of Equal Hit on the field._

"_And now your Fighter's negative effect kicks in, doubling the damage you take!" exclaimed Flounder._

_Vy/Claire: 4300_

_Shadow/Flounder: 4400_

"_Now we're ahead." said Shadow._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vy/Claire: 4300

Shadow/Flounder: 4400

"Damn..." said Vy. "How the...how are we going to win now?"

"You can't." said Shadow, setting a card in defense mode. "One monster in defense mode, and my turn is over."

"My draw!" said Vy, drawing. "And I'll summon Occult Wanderer (2000/1450) in attack mode."

A monster similar to Occult Fighter appeared, wearing a similar outfit. He had a lonely look in his eyes, though.

"My Wanderer will now attack Edo! Go, finish him off!"

The Wanderer ran forth, an struck down the handsome man.

"Great job!" congratulated Shadow. "You've just hurt yourselves!"

Vy/Claire: 4200

"Urgh!" exclaimed Claire. "That's pretty damn cheap of you!"

"**RARG!**" exclaimed a voice from nowhere._ "_**Give me another...give me another body!"**

The Shadow in the Coffin emerged form the remains of Handsome Man- Edo.

"Sorry." said Shadow. "Not until my next turn."

"**Fine.**" said the Coffin Shadow, "**I will wait that long.**"

The Coffin Shadow then melted into the ground, now unseen by Vy and Claire.

"Again. Pretty damn cheap." repeated Claire. "How are we supposed to kill that thing?"

Shadow smiled. "Like I'll help you."

Vy snorted. "Give it up, 'Beautiful Kaiser'. They won't tell us. In any case, I'll set a face-down card, and end my turn at that."

As the card appeared, Flounder drew her next one.

"Hee hee..." she said as it entered her hand. "I activate the field spell card, Tidal Death Zone! Now watch..."

Water filled the field, spreading wildly. The waves were uncontrolled, as if in a storm.

"What's it do?" asked Claire. "And don't tell us that it's some all-powerful card or something."

Flounder laughed. "Oh, don't I wish. No, it simply increases the attack and defense points of all water monsters on the field by five hundred points."

"That's all?" asked Claire. "Heh. That's not so scary."

"Or is it?" responded Shadow. "Remember...combos..."

"That's right." said Flounder, grinning. "Say hello to my face-down card, DNA Transplant! Now all monster on the field will be changed to an attribute of my choice! And I choose Water!"

When she activated this, Raito and the Occult Wanderer suddenly grin fins and their hands transformed into those that would be fit for swimming in the ocean, or a swamp (2200/2200 and 2500/1950).

"Is it just me..." said Vy. "...or did you just totally help us?"

"Hardly." said Flounder, smiling. "I now activate Drought of the Strong! This card will now remove from the game all water monsters on the field with more than two thousand attack points!"

"Crap!" exclaimed Claire, as Raito and the Wanderer dried up into husks of lifeless forms.

"Next, I'll summon forth a monster!" exclaimed Flounder. "Come forth, Great White Shark- Ao (2000 + 500/ 1500 + 500)!"

The Shark came forth, snapping it's jaws.If it wasn't for the water, it might have not been able to stay and fight. But then again, you never know.

"Now Ao...attack directly!"

As the Shark swam forth to strike down Vy, she closed her eyes. If this attack went through, then her and Claire's chances of winning became even lower.

"Activate face-down card!" said a voice. "Nutrient Z!"

The injection followed the Shark's attack, increasing Claire and Vy's Life Points before the Shark attacked.

Vy/Claire: 5700

"Damn." said Shadow. "Now they're ahead..."

"Don't give up yet, Vy." said Claire. "We're still in this!"

Claire looked at her, and then nodded. "You're right. Let's win this duel!"

"Whatever." said Flounder. "I end my turn."

Claire drew, letting lose an aura that seemed to be made of fire as she did. "Now I'll summon Wrathful Lady of Beauty (1800 + 500/1800 + 500) in attack mode!"

The woman who was supposed to be 'wrathful' appeared calm, dressed beautifully in a pink kimono.

"And now I'll set a card face-down! Your turn, Shadow!"

"And I'll gladly take it." said Shadow, drawing. "I'll set a card face-down, and then I think I'll activate...Shadow Possession! That is, the effect of my Shadow in the Coffin (?)! Go! Take control of the Wrathful Lady of Beauty!"

"It's going to possess again!" said Claire. "Damn!"

The Wrathful Lady was surprised just like Edo had been when the Shadow grabbed her foot and possessed her. She then walked calmly over to Shadow's side and grinned an evil grin.

"**Thanks.**" 'she' said. "**This body will do for now. But...there's something about it.**"

"Don't worry." said Shadow. "You won't have to have it for long. Strike down Claire!"

"**I have no arguments.**" said the Coffin Shadow, running over in the Wrathful Lady's body and slashing at Claire.

_That fool... _thought Vy. _She shouldn't have summoned such a strong monster!_

Claire's face of fear quickly turned into a grinning face.

"Activate face-down card!" she exclaimed. "Magic Cylinders! Now your attack...will be sent right back at you!"

"No!" exclaimed Shadow, as the Wrathful Lady's punch's force was absorbed into one cylinder and came out of the second one.

Vy/ Claire: 5700

Shadow/ Flounder: 2100

_Amazing! _Thought Vy. _She thought ahead! She is the number one duelist at the academy!_

"No..." said Shadow. "How...how could we be losing?"

"Because." said Claire. "It's your destiny."

"Des...tiny?" repeated Shadow. "That crap?"

"That's right." said Claire. "No end your turn!"

"Fine!" snarled Shadow. "Make your pathetic move, Vy Menzuro!"

"Vy..." said Claire. "I think...there's a card in your Occult Deck that might help out here. You think you can draw it?"

Vy's eyes clouded for a moment, trying to think of the card.

_Card...what card is she talking about...?_ _Wait a minute...that card! That one Occult Card! I see... _Vy looked at the grinning Claire, and grinned back. _I see what you mean now!_

Vy drew, putting all of her strength into it.

She looked up at Shadow and Flounder. "Now let's see if I drew the card!"

_To be continued..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Team Effort! Beauty and Occult!_

_What is the card that Claire says will help them win? Did Vy draw it?_

_Meanwhile, the faces Kenshin's running into are not pretty...but certainly familiar! In a tunnel, he now must face, alone, two enemies at once!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And the final decision is to make this duel a three-part one. Now...about the third season.

I've been doing some thinking on it, and I've come up with a few interesting ideas. Maybe one of them will be the fabled season three...

Well...please enjoy reading my story, and please continue to R&R!

-Salazare

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No Chapter Special


	59. Team Effort! Beauty and Occult!

Chapter Fifty-Nine:

Team Effort! Beauty and Occult!

_Amazing! Thought Vy. She thought ahead! She really is the number one duelist at the academy!_

"_No..." said Shadow. "How...how could we be losing?"_

"_Because." said Claire. "It's your destiny."_

"_Des...tiny?" repeated Shadow. "That crap?"_

"_That's right." said Claire. "No end your turn!"_

"_Fine!" snarled Shadow. "Make your pathetic move, Vy Menzuro!"_

"_Vy..." said Claire. "I think...there's a card in your Occult Deck that might help out here. You think you can draw it?"_

_Vy's eyes clouded for a moment, trying to think of the card._

_Card...what card is she talking about...? Wait a minute...that card! That one Occult Card! I see... Vy looked at the grinning Claire, and grinned back. I see what you mean now!_

_Vy drew, putting all of her strength into it._

_She looked up at Shadow and Flounder. "Now let's see if I drew the card!"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four duelists were in silence, waiting for Vy to look at her card.

_This aura from around Vy's card... _thought Shadow. _It's amazing. I've never seen any card auras so strong before._

Shadow widened his eyes. _Could it be...? Could it be that it's not the card that's emitting that aura, but Vy herself?_

Vy looked at her card, and grinned.

"Well." she said. "It's time to party!"

"What?" exclaimed Flounder.

"Go!" cried Vy, "Occult Death Spell! This spell card will now force us each to discard every single cards in our hands...and then draw three to replace them!"

As they each drew, Vy smiled. "It's the beginning of the end. The three new cards in my hand will defeat you!"

_So she drew them... _thought Claire, smiling. _Now, Vy...show them the strength of the Occult and Beauty! Show them the true strategy I had when I gave up my card!_

"I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn!" exclaimed Vy. "Revive my Occult Fighter!"

As the Occult Fighter rose from the grave, Vy continued to play her cards.

"Next off is a spell card known as Brain Control! Now, I can pay eight hundred Life Points to make mine one of your monsters...and I choose the Spirit in the Coffin! So that means I also get the Wrathful Lady of Beauty!"

"Damn!" said Shadow. _This isn't good! If the Coffin Shadow wasn't possessing a monster, then spells like that wouldn't effect it...but since it has control of the Beauty monster, it is! Not only that, but she gets the Wrathful Lady of Beauty as well!_

"Now I play my final card!" said Vy, "Forceful Magical Fusion! This card can only be used to fuse together a fairy, a fiend, and a monster of the earth! It will now form..."

The Wrathful Lady and the Occult Fighter jumped into the portal, and it suck the Coffin Shadow in against it's will.

"**No!" **screamed the Shadow in the Coffin, "**Damn it! Do something! Stop this...!"**

He was cut short as the portal sucked him in, leaving nothing but itself. Then the portal reformed into a handsome man, who had long golden hair and wore a white robe.

"Meet The Master of the Three Worlds- Farza, who gains the attack and defense points of the monsters used for his fusion (2800 + 500/3100 + 500)!" said Vy, with Claire smiling by her side.

"Is that..." said Shadow, "...God...?"

"No." said Claire, smiling. "Simply a duel monster. But a powerful one. Now...Vy, would you give the order?"

"Attack! Chikyu-Tengoku-Jigoku Tataku! Earth-Heaven-Hell Strike!"

The creature, Farza, readied a blast of demonic, angelic, and earthly magic into the palm of his hand.

"I activate Team Split!" said Claire, "So now taste this power! Our Life Points and fields will now be split, making this attack be able to become a direct one to Shadow's Life Points!"

Claire: 2450/ Vy: 2450

Shadow: 1050/ Flounder: 1050

"No!" exclaimed Shadow. "Damn you!"

Shadow: 0

As Shadow's Life Points hit zero, he dropped onto his knees.

"No..." he said.

"Die!" yelled Vy. "I command you, with the power of the Darkness itself, to die!"

A Shadow knife flew through Shadow's heart, piercing it like it did Aka's.

"Damn..." Shadow was now dead, that being his last word.

Claire: 2450/ Vy: 2450

Flounder: 1050

"No..." said Flounder. "I...I don't know if I can win on my own."

"You can't." said Vy. "Because my monster can attack twice in the battle phase, as long as I pay five hundred Life Points!Now I do(VLP: 1950) which will destroy your shark!"

As Farza crushed Ao, Vy's face-down card was revealed.

"And now for my trap card, the final of this duel! Skull Invitation will deal damage to a player whenever they lose a card!"

"Crap..." said Flounder, as her Life Points fell.

Claire: 2450/ Vy: 1950

Shadow: 0/ Flounder: 0

"Again, die!" said Vy. "Die from the Penalty Game!"

The water level of Flounder's card rose. While it only seemed like a hologram to Vy and Claire, it was real to Flounder. And she couldn't move or blend in.

"Blerg!" she let out air, trying to breath. But she couldn't. She drowned and died.

"Now let's move." said Vy, walking away quickly, while Claire glanced at the bodies. Then she ran after the Occult girl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin continued his walk, and again heard footsteps.

_Crap. _He thought, _And right after that duel with Amy, AKA Pychon...another duel..._

He hugged against the wall, and then ran forth to see who was walking.

He found himself face-to-face with Teru Mizika and an unfamiliar face.

"Mizika...no, Shift. And another Inhuman, I gather?" said Kenshin.

"That's right." said the other Inhuman, smiling. "My name's Reverse, by the way. And I'd really like to face you in a duel."

Kenshin glanced at him, then at Shift.

"I would love to as well." said Kenshin, "But I'm in a hurry...so why don't you both face me at once?"

"Oh!" cried Shift, surprised. "A little overconfident, are we not?"

"No." said Kenshin. "Let's duel!"

As all three activated their duel disks, the duel was ready.

_Shift...the one who got Amy from the Academy!_ Thought Kenshin fiercely. _That bastard and his 'friend' won't get away from me!_

"Let's duel." said Kenshin.

Kenshin: 4000

Shift: 4000/ Reverse: 4000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Heroes and Monks!_

_The duel begins with Kenshin's Monks against Shift's heros...and the unknown creatures in Reverse's deck. What cards are so fearsome that even Kuro Dairo fears them?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Ah! Another duel that my original plans had no...well...plans for!

Well, hopefully Kenshin will win. But against two Inhumans at once...

Heh...hopes are slim for him, eh?

Well, thanks for any reviews you have submitted so far! I look forward to more reviews from the same and/or different people! Please R&R!

-Salazare

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

No Chapter Special in this chapter.


	60. Heroes and Monks

Chapter Sixty:

Heroes and Monks

Kenshin: 4000

Shift: 4000/ Reverse: 4000

"I'll start off." said Kenshin, "And don't worry...I'll only get one turn like each of you. It'll go: Me, Shift, and Reverse. Got it?"

"Whatever." said Reverse. "Just make your move."

Kenshin nodded. "Fine. I'll summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode, and then sacrifice him to special summon Master Monk (1900/1000). I'll conclude with two face-down cards."

As the cards did as he commanded, Shift whistled. "Speeding towards your doom? How nice of you."

Kenshin glared at Shift. "Far from it, you bastard."

"Heh...a little touchy at me because I took away your girlfriend a while ago? Come on...let bygones be bygones."

"Shut up." said Kenshin coldly. "And make your move."

"Fine, fine." said Shift, "I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) in defense mode, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck. Next off is a face-down card. I'll end."

He smiled, and passed it on to Reverse, who drew his sixth card.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Reverse and Kenshin have now met, and are dueling." said Kuro Dairo. "Frightening."

He shivered, and looked around the room. I was lonely, except for the aura produced from the nearby souls of the Sacrifices to the Gods.

_I believe now it's thirteen lives. As soon, though, as Kenshin arrives here...I'll be prepared. That is...if Kenshin ever does arrive here._

He sighed. _I had hoped not to see Reverse and Kenshin duel. Oh well. Maybe Shift will help Reverse hold himself back._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll start out with a face-down card." said Reverse. "And then I'll play the LP Blob (500/500) in attack mode."

A near-formless blob appeared on the field, beige in colour. It had no eyes, but a faint aura glowed from it's body.

"I've never heard of that card before." said Kenshin. "What's it do?"

"You'll find out in due time." said Reverse. "I now end my turn."

"And I begin mine!" declared Kenshin, "Which I'll use to activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! Now I'll draw two cards from my deck! Next off is the spell card Legendary Black Belt! To throw your own words back at you...you'll find out what it does in due time."

Reverse gave a short laugh. "I already know what that card does. It allows you to, when you destroy a monster, damage the owner of that monster with a total of the defense points of the monster that you destroy."

"...True." said Kenshin, frowning. "Alright. Then I'll simply activate Monk's Secret Training Grounds, increasing my Master Monk's attack points by three hundred (2200). Now I'll have him attack your Blob!"

Reverse smiled. "Alright, but I chain my trap card. Go, LP Protection! Whenever you fight with a monster on my side of the field with 'LP' in it's name, now I shall no longer take damage from those battles!"

"Great." said Kenshin, and then he felt a surge of pain. "ARGH!"

Kenshin: 3500

Reverse: 4000/ Shift: 4000

"What the hell was that..." said Kenshin, "And why the hell didn't you lose any Life Points from my Legendary Black Belt?"

Reverse gave another smile. "My monster's effect gives me five hundred Life Points when it is destroyed in battle. In addition, it robs you of five hundred Life Points. I guess you can say that those Life Points have been given to me."

"Crap." said Kenshin. "I'll attack with my Monk's second attack, though!"

_Darn it! _Thought Shift. _And the only monster he can target is mine!_

"Go, Master Monk!" said Kenshin, "crush the Bubbleman!"

"Damn." muttered Shift, when the Monk punched down Bubbleman. "You got me."

Kenshin: 3500

Reverse: 4000/ Shift: 2800

"Alright." said Kenshin. "I'll end my turn now."

"Now let's see..." said Shift. "What is my next move. Ah-ha! Let's play Destiny Hero- Diamond Dude (1400/1600) in attack mode! Now I'll use his effect in order to glance at the top card of my deck, If it's a spell card, I send it to the graveyard and it's activated on my next turn. If not, it's sent to the graveyard without being activated, ever. Got it?"

"Yeah." said Kenshin. "It's pretty simple."

"The card is Gathering, so I can activate it next turn. I end my turn." stated Shift.

"Now let's see..." said Reverse. "Which monster do I have in my hand that can be helpful...ah-ha! Go, LP Sensei (1000/1000)! His effects are similar to that of LP Blob's, except a bit stronger. Now I'll activate Encounter of Life! What this does is increase my Life Points..."

"Yeah?' said Kenshin.

"...at the cost of decreasing my partner's!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Shift.

Kenshin: 3500

Reverse: 5000/ Shift: 1800

"I now end my turn." said Reverse.

Kenshin drew, and noticed the card. He grinned.

"Thanks, Mr. 'Reverse'...you've helped me beat your partner! First I gain 200 Life Points due to my Monk's Secret Training Grounds (KLP: 3700) I now play the spell card Sick Day! Now during this one turn, you can't chain trap cards to any of my attacks! So now my Master Monk...will destroy your Diamond Dude! And take out your Life Points!"

"NO!" exclaimed Shift.

Kenshin: 3700

Reverse: 5000/ Shift: 0

"Damn it..." said Shift.

"Die, Shift." said Reverse, calmly lifting a gun. "We have no further use for you."

BANG!

"What...the hell..." said Kenshin, stunned.

Reverse merely smiled. "Hm? What's that, Mr. Menzuro?"

"You...you're a monster..." whispered Kenshin.

"Killing my own ally, is that your reason for calling me a monster? Oh. Well, I had no further use for him, he was holding me back."

Kenshin's eyed only widened even more. "..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_High and Low_

_Up and down, left and right...that's the way a duel goes! With the cards flying, Kenshin is now alone against Reverse, the Inhuman who allowed his own ally to die. In fact, he killed him._

_With friends like that, who need enemies? Especially those like Kenshin..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No Author's Note or Chapter Special in this chapter.


	61. High and Low

Chapter Sixty-One:

High and Low

Staring at Reverse, and then Shift's dead body, Kenshin shivered.

"What?" said Reverse. "Still a little shaken up at my murder of my own ally?"

"Just a little." said Kenshin, "But I shouldn't be for long."

He motioned towards Master Monk.

"Master Monk, attack his LP Sensei!"

The Master Monk, who's powers had increased due to Kenshin's Legendary Black Belt and Monk's Secret Training Grounds, ran forth to strike the blob that was sitting on Reverse's side of the field. He then struck it down.

"Fine." said Reverse. The damage to him was lower then it should have been, due to his LP Protection continuous trap card.

Kenshin: 3700

Reverse: 4000

"Now my Sensei's effect activates, allowing the damage you just did to me to go down the drain! Now I take 1000 of your Life Points!"

Kenshin: 2700

Reverse: 5000

"Urgh!" said Kenshin, spitting out blood. "Damn it...now all I've done with that attack is weaken myself..."

"That's right." said Reverse. "But look on the bright side. You don't have to attack. My LP Protection only activates if I'm attacked...not the other way around. So maybe you shouldn't attack. Take a break."

Reverse smiled, and Kenshin scowled.

"I end my turn with a face-down card." he said, placing it in his duel disk.

"My turn." said Reverse, drawing. "Now I think I'll summon one of my favourite monsters! Go, LP Creature (?)!"

As monster, too, was an almost shapeless blob. Except this time it was because it kept on changing it's shape.

"What the hell...?" said Kenshin.

"This is the card that I recently used to crush monster of the remaining Organization: Darkness members. I should mention, by the way...there are only two members remaining of the group. Greathe/'I', and Elena. Those were the only ones we were unable to defeat."

"No way..." said Kenshin. "This monster must be powerful, then..."

"It is!" said Reverse. "And now I'll show you it's power!"

The monster let loose a roar, transforming into a dragon for a second (2700/2700).

"What...?" said Kenshin. "That monster's effect...could it be..."

"That's right!" exclaimed Reverse. "This monster's effect is to have equal attack and defense points to your Life Points! But that's only one of it's two effects. The other is that when it's destroyed, and damage would be done to either player at the time of it's destruction, that damage is negated. In other words, I can't use it in combo with Ring of Destruction."

"Then it's not a broken card, that's good." said Kenshin. "But it still seems immensely powerful..."

"That's true." said Reverse. "Now taste his strength!"

As the LP Creature struck down Master Monk (KLP: 1700), Kenshin quickly revealed one of his face-down cards.

"Go!" he called, "False Death! Now it's revealed that the Master Monk you just destroyed..."

Master Monk quickly ran up, standing next to Kenshin.

"...was fake! So now all you've done is make it so your monster's attack points were equal to my Monk's! Even less, actually, considering I have to pay five hundred Life Points to have activated my False Death trap card (1700/1700)."

"Damn." said Reverse. "I'll set a card, and then end my turn."

"I draw!" exclaimed Kenshin. "Now I can gain Life Points due to my Monk's Secret Training Grounds (KLP: 1900, LPC: 1900/1900)! Now...Master Monk, finish him!"

"Erg...my LP Protection will save me from the battle damage...but the Legendary Black Belt..."

Kenshin: 1900

Reverse: 3100

"And now my Monk will attack again!" exclaimed Kenshin.

_Damn it...I can't use my face-down card yet... _thought Reverse.

"Go!" exclaimed Kenshin.

The Monk struck Reverse, lowering his Life Points even more.

Kenshin: 1900

Reverse: 900

"I end my turn." said Kenshin.

Reverse drew, feeling pain. When he looked at his card, he smiled and said, "Okay. I'll set this card face-down, and summon another LP Blob (500/500) in defense mode. My turn concludes!"

"Draw, gain Life Points!" said Kenshin. "And then I attack your Blob!"

As the Blob was destroyed, Reverse smiled. And not because he just decreased Kenshin's Life Points (KLP: 1600, RLP: 900).

"My trap activates!" exclaimed Reverse. "The one I placed face-down a while ago! Go, LP Recovery Sequence! I now gain Life Points equal to that of all monsters involved in the latest battle! By the way, I can only play this card after it's been face-down for a certain amount of time or longer."

Kenshin: 1600

Reverse: 3600

"Damn it..." said Kenshin. "Well...I can still attack you directly!"

"Go, LP Death Barrier! It destroys your attacking monster, and gives us each Life Points equal to half of it's attack points!"

As the Monk was destroyed, Kenshin frowned and Reverse grinned.

Kenshin: 2700

Reverse: 4700

"I end my turn with Monk Guard (100/2000) in defense mode. Go."

"Gladly." said Reverse. "But I'd like to play a special card now..."

As the card was placed into his duel disk, Kenshin lifted his eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'special'?"

"A card made just for me..." said Reverse. "One that I wish to make a pair with!"

"Huh?" said Kenshin. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean..." said Reverse. "That you'll now see my powers! Activate, spell card! Inner Self! This card shows the truth, that each person has an Inner Self that is a mirror of the normal person's self! This card will now bring forth to me a new partner...!"

The earth was rumpling to Kenshin's eyes, and yet his feet felt not the ground move.

"What's going on here...?" said Kenshin, and a beam of light entered his head, dragging something out.

Kenshin's eyes were closed for a few seconds, and then he opened them He opened them to find someone standing next to Reverse.

It was..._a mirror image of himself. Except with no mirror._

"Meet IK." said Reverse. "He's your Inner Self."

"Hey there." said IK.

Kenshin: 2700

Reverse: 2350/ IK: 2350

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Inner Self, IK_

_Reverse's powers are that to release one's Inner Self. His newest card allowed the Inner Self to become his partner. Now Kenshin must fight down both Reverse and IK, although one might prove harder to defeat than the other..._

_Meanwhile, certain people walk in on the duel...four people, to be exact. The last four remaining in the caves._

_Claire, Vy, Greathe, and Elena._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I bet you never expected something like that. Okay, maybe you did. Who cares.

Thank you for your reviews, although I'd like to say...please R&R!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No chapter special.


	62. Inner Self, IK

Chapter Sixty-Two:

Inner Self, IK

"Hey there." said IK.

"My...Inner Self...?" responded Kenshin, looking at IK but talking to Reverse.

"That's correct." said Reverse. "That is my power."

"Then why is your name Reverse?" said Kenshin. "That doesn't fit..."

Reverse sighed. "Geez...you just don't get it, do you? My power is to bring out your Inner Self, in other words...the Reverse of your outside self, usually. I'm not saying that it's your 'True Self' or anything, though. It can be either your 'Inner Self' or your 'Outside Self' that's your 'True Self'."

While both Kenshin and IK stared at him, he sighed. "In any case, IK is now part of our duel. He'll make his move after me."

"Fine." said Kenshin.

"By the way." said Reverse, "I can't attack on the turn I play Inner Self. So I'll simply summon up LP Leech (300/300) in defense mode. I has the same effect as the Blob, but on a lower level."

"And now it's my turn!" exclaimed IK. "And I set a monster in defense mode! End turn!"

"My turn!" called Kenshin. His Life Points were boosted to twenty-nine hundred due to the Secret Training Grounds.

_Let's see._ Thought Kenshin, _If IK means Inner Kenshin, like it should...then it stands to reason that his face-down monster is..._

"I summon forth Monk Strongman (2400/0), one of the cards I've never gotten a chance to use! His effect is simple! I must discard a card from my hand in order to complete his summon! So I discard Monk Returner (900/1300), who will allow me to draw one card from my deck!"

"Nice combo." said Reverse. "But it won't help you that much..."

"Now my Strongman will attack...IK's defense monster!"

As the Strongman pummeled his fist into the defense card, is was revealed as a muscle-monster holding a huge shield.

"I knew it." said Kenshin. "Monk Guard (100 + 300/2000)."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Reverse used his powers." said Kuro Dairo, sighing.

_Damn it. Most of my pawns are dead. I'll have to go out into battle myself soon...if and when Reverse fails me. Knowing him, he'll probably try and control IK. That's his weakness...he's power-happy. _

He looked to the screens, and gasped.

_Ah! How exciting...the other two lost groups are coming forth, at virtually the same times! Ah! And it looks like they'll see Kenshin, Reverse, and IK in three...two...one..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah!" exclaimed Claire, as they turned the corner to see Kenshin, a strange man...and another Kenshin. Two women were behind them, in another opening of a cave. They were now near a huge source of Aura.

"What the hell's going on here?" said Vy.

"Just what I was thinking." muttered Claire to herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kenshin Menzuro...Reverse...and another Kenshin Menzuro..." said Greathe. "As well as Claire Takana and Vy Menzuro...how nice to see you all."

"Yes, very." said Elena. "It's nice to see you all."

"Elena!" exclaimed both Kenshin and Vy at the same time.

"Greathe, Claire, and Vy as well..." said Kenshin. "You're all here..."

"Kenshin..." said Vy. "What's going on here?"

"Reverse used his powers, I suppose." said Elena. "Although I'm still not sure what they are."

"...Elena..." said Kenshin. "Are you...are you my mother? Tell me!"

"You can talk to Elena later, Kenshin Menzuro." said Reverse, annoyed. "For now, you must defeat IK and I in this duel. So end your turn!"

"Fine." said Kenshin. "I'll set a card face-down, and I end my turn."

"Ah." said Greathe. "So it seems that the great Kenshin Menzuro is outnumbered."

"Shut up." said Kenshin. "I'll find a way out of this!"

"He always does, you know." said Vy. "Even when he dueled against me, or against Forever. And Shadow..."

"Yeah." said Claire. "He's never given up, either! He's never lost!"

"Whatever." said Reverse. "I'll now sacrifice the LP Leech in order to summon LP Absorber (1800/1800). I'll explain his effects now. Whenever he destroys a monster as a result of battle, I gain that monster's attack points in Life Points. Also, when he's destroyed as a result of battle...I gain the damage I normally would have taken. Even though the damage is normally negated through my LP Protection...I'll still gain the Life Points. My turn is done. Now crush him, IK! Finish him off!"

IK ignored Reverse, and drew. "I summon forth Cursed Monk (1500/800), who deals eight hundred Life Point damage to two targets on the filed once per turn...and I can even choose the same target. But that's not all. I also play Monk Summoning Trick! Now I'll pay one thousand Life Points in order to special summon another two from my hand (1500/800)!"

The three Monks looked like Monk Fighters, except they were green in the face. They looked sick, their clothes were black, and their clothers were torn up and charred.

"Now let's finish off someone!" exclaimed IK. "Go, use your abilities!"

_This is the end... _thought Kenshin, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, when he felt nothing, though...he opened them.

"ARGH!" screamed Reverse. His Life Points fell down in three intervals of eight hundred.

Kenshin: 2900

Reverse: 0/ IK: 2350

"What the hell...?" said Kenshin.

"Now die, Reverse." said IK. "You tried to control me...and now you must pay!"

"ARGH!" Reverse's body burst into flames, and he fell over.

"Kenshin Menzuro." said IK. "I had no original wish to be in this duel, so I will take my leave now. You will let me go this time, although I can't promise that I'll be 'good' in the future. Let me make this clear...I want to kill you."

"How nice..." whispered Claire.

"But I'll leave now. Goodbye, all." he then disappeared, without a trace.

Kenshin: 2900

IK: 2350

(TIE)

"Well." said Elena. "That was interesting, but I most go now to find Kuro Dairo. Goodbye, all."

As she and Greathe started to walk away, Kenshin ran up to them, although he stumbled from being weak after the duel.

"Wait!" he called. "Elena...tell me the truth! Now!"

"Maybe when we meet for the final battle." said Elena, smiling. "Until then, I won't tell you."

"Then let's make the final battle now!" exclaimed Kenshin. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Elena sighed. "Greathe..."

Greathe move over to Kenshin. "Kenshin Menzuro, I will accept your challenge for my master. Let us duel."

Kenshin started to argue, but then smiled. "Okay, let's just move over there by that door."

As they moved over, Kenshin stomped his left foot. "Got you!"

The darkness rose, trapping inside of it Kenshin, Greathe, and Elena.

"Damn!" exclaimed Elena.

"Kenshin..." said Claire.

"Run!" exclaimed Kenshin. "Go and fine the leader!"

"Got it." nodded Claire, and she started running. Vy followed closely by.

"Why...you..." said Elena.

"That's right." said Kenshin. "Now you can't leave. And once I defeat Greathe...I'll force you to tell me the truth!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_The Last of the Letters_

_The awaited duel of Kenshin and Greathe is underway, with Kenshin weak from his last duel! But even with that, he still refuses to give up! Kuro Dairo learns that Vy and Claire will soon reach him...and so prepares to duel them both, when the time comes!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Finally, the next chapter is one that I actually had plans for! Haha...but the entrance of IK was a little plus for having this chapters, no?

Please R&R!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No chapter special, again.


	63. Last of the Letters

Chapter Sixty-Three:

Last of the Letters

Kenshin: 4000

Greathe: 4000

"Kenshin Menzuro, I will defeat you for my master!" exclaimed Greathe. "Now let us duel!"

_Damn it. _Thought Greathe. _The Shadow Bubble that Kenshin raised is preventing me from leaving...I can only wait until this duel is over. If Greathe wins, then we can both go after Kuro Dairo. If Kenshin wins, then he'll probably be weak from the duel...so I can escape._

She was still frowning. It would have been a lot easier if Kenshin had not challenged her and just been a good boy.

"You can start, if you want." said Kenshin.

"Alright, I will." said Greathe. "And I'll...eh?"

She looked at Kenshin, and noticed that he was looking at Elena.

"Kenshin Menzuro." said Greathe. "You won't learn the answers to your questions simply by staring at my master. She won't tell you at the moment."

Kenshin sighed. "Whatever. Just make your move."

"Fine, I will!" said Greathe, "And I'll start off with a face-down monster, as well as a face-down card! Your move!"

"Alright." said Kenshin. "I draw, and then do the same!"

"Fine!" said Greathe. "I'll now set two more cards face-down, and another defense monster! End turn!"

Kenshin smiled. "How nice of you to let this duel be quick...I draw! Now I'll set another defense monster, and then play Pot of Greed! Next I set the two cards I drew, as well as one more! I end after that"

"My move!" said Greathe, "And I'll set a monster in defense mode! I'll also set another card face-down!"

Kenshin drew. "Okay, I'll set one final card face-down, and one defense monster. End."

"I draw, also set a card. My turn is then ended." said Greathe.

_Both of them have their spell and traps card zones completely filled up, as well as three monsters! That's very interesting...I wonder who will win..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it!" said Vy. "He could have at least warned us that he was going to do that! Damn it!"

She and Claire were both running, following the single staircase that they were on. It only lead up, with breaks between floors.

"That's not what I'm concerned about most, though." continued Vy. "This damned staircase is the most annoying part of this all!"

Claire sighed. "Why not just be concerned about their leader, as well as Elena...and Kenshin's duel against Greathe."

Vy frowned. "Well, yeah. I wonder, though...are we six the only ones left in this place?"

"I wonder too." said Claire. "If Aka and Doyle are okay."

Vy shrugged. "Dad's strong, apparently. And Aka's in Ra Yellow...they're probably alright. I hope."

_Great. _Thought Claire, _That's helpful._

They had unknowingly stopped running.

"...Let's go." said Vy. "We have to stop the leader of the Inhumans and save this world."

"You mean...?" said Claire.

"That's right." Vy turned to Claire. "Don't you know? If we fail, then no one else can stop the Leader! He'll kill the rest of the world who do not serve his purposes! He'll continue on and do what he can to be the strongest Life Force in the world!"

"Alright." said Claire. "Let's go, then."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is bad." said Kuro Dairo. "Bad, bad, bad...they're all gone, all of my servents...Kenshin's 'Inner Self' has escaped...Claire Takana and Vy Menzuro are coming up as I speak...Kenshin Menzuro and Greathe of Organization: Darkness are dueling...and Elena is also nearby. Damn it!"

_I guess I better be prepared...for my duel._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now it's time to start the real party!" said Kenshin. "I'll reveal one of my face-down monsters, Monk Fighter (1300/1000)! Then I'll sacrifice him in order to special summon Master Monk (1900/1000)!" Even though he had got his Monk out, this still left him with only one card in his hand.

"Interesting." said Greathe. "But why play Monk Fighter face-down before?"

Kenshin shrugged. "It was in tune with the mood of the duel at the moment. Too bad I couldn't follow it for much longer."

Greathe laughed. "Bad metaphors now? What will you do next?"

"I'll play the last card in my hand, Monk's Secret Training Grounds! Now my Master Monk will get a bit of a power increase! Three hundred points, to be exact!"

"Is that all?" asked Greathe. She was annoyed now.

"Nope! I now play Monk Punching Bag, one of my face-down cards! It's a continuous spell that increases the attack of each and every Monk monster on my side of the field by two hundred per turn! Of course, at any time during the turn! So I choose to do so now, increasing my Monk to an even higher score (2400/1000). Now he'll attack you! Go, Fist of the Monk Master!"

"My defense monster is Godly Defender LV4 (0/2500)." said Greathe. "And it's defense points are twenty-five hundred, which are higher than your Master Monk."

"Damn." said Kenshin. "Not bad."

Kenshin: 3900

Greathe: 4000

"Now I guess I'll end my turn." said Kenshin. "You go."

"I draw!" exclaimed Greathe, "And my monster now evolves!"

"What?" asked Kenshin. "What do you mean?"

"You mean to tell me that you've never heard of the Level monsters?" asked Greathe. "You loser! Hah! Well, let me explain. When a monster with 'LV' in it's card name fulfills certain conditions, it can evolve into a stronger form! In other words, when my Godly Defender LV4 survives one of your attacks and damages your Life Points, it evolves into Godly Defender LV6 (0/3100)! An even more powerful creature in terms of defense!"

The original creature was a human-shaped rock that was simply crouching, and the rock was purple. The new creature was the same material, except it was in the form of a dragon.

"Damn it..." said Kenshin. "That monster's a little strong. Well, finish your move..."

"Fine, I will!" snarled Greathe. "I now summon up play Pot of Greed, drawing twice. Then comes Akuma LV4 (1500/1500) in attack mode! Then I play the card that you might see a few more times in this duel...Level Up (!)!" This card will allow my Akuma to gain more power...and automatically evolve into Akuma LV6 (2500/2500)! A far more powerful creature!"

The first monster was a huge ball with cannons and other weaponry spouting from it. It then changed into a grinning human-like creature. One that smiled, and uttered a word many times under it's breath. Kenshin listened, trying to hear what it was saying.

"**_I want to kill..._**" said Akuma LV6. Its grin never faded.

"Damn, what a weird monster." said Kenshin.

"It'll kill you now!" exclaimed Greathe. "Go, my Akuma, kill Kenshin Menzuro's Master Monk!"

Kenshin sighed. "I do have four face-down cards, you know. And I'll activate..."

"No you won't!" exclaimed Greathe, "My quick-play spell card will make sure of that! Go, LV Negation! For this turn and this turn only, you can't protect yourself or your monsters from my attacks with trap or spell cards!"

"Crap!" exclaimed Kenshin.

The Akuma strangled Master Monk until it died, in a splatter of blood.

"Damn..." said Kenshin, coughing.

Kenshin: 3800

Greathe: 4000

Kenshin continued coughing, and then put his hand over his mouth. When he took it back, there was blood on it.

_Damn it...my duel against those Inhumans wore me out...I can't...I can't go on for much longer..._

As he continued his thoughts, his legs started shaking.

_But I can't lose._

"Is that all?" he exclaimed, mustering all of his strength.

"For now." said Greathe. "I end my turn!"

"And I draw." said Kenshin. "But beware...my deck is ready...my deck is ready for you!"

Blood dribbled down Kenshin's chin as he drew.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Level Up! The Powers of Evolution!_

_Kenshin's duel against Greathe continues, with him weakening by every turn. Will he be strong enough to defeat Kuro Dairo when the time comes? _

_Meanwhile, Claire and Vy reach the top of the tower, where Kuro waits. Together they must stand against him...or fall against him._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Nothing of interest to put here except a reminding that Season Two is soon coming to a conclusion.

Please R&R!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'll get more chapter specials up soon, I promise. None right now, though.


	64. Level Up! The Power of Evolution!

Chapter Sixty-Four:

Level Up! The Powers of Evolution!

Kenshin wiped away the blood on his chin, and looked at the one card he held in his hand.

_If I don't do something, her Akuma will kill more of my monsters...and if it evolves again, I'll be in even more danger..._

"Crap..." he said. "I have no choice."

"To surrender?" Greathe smiled at this thought.

"Of course not." said Kenshin. "To activate my face-down card, Card of Sanctity! Now we'll both draw until we hold six cards in our hands!"

"Thanks." said Greathe. "You've only helped me."

_I want to wrap this duel up quickly. _Thought Kenshin. _Now that I think about it, Claire and Vy might be in danger._

_Kenshin Menzuro... _thought Elena. _Will you beat one of the strongest in Organization: Darkness? You needed the help of IK to defeat even Reverse..._

Elena shrugged her shoulders. _It doesn't matter._

"Let's go!" said Greathe. "Make your damn move already!"

Kenshin then realized that he had been looking at his drawn cards for about two minutes already.

"Sorry." He said. "I was lost in a train of thought. Let's see now...I think I'll play Polymerization, fusing my Monk Fighter and Monk Stealth Striker into Advanced Monk Striker (1000 + 300 + 200/1000). This monster of course gains from my Punching Bag and Training Grounds."

"I noticed." commented Greathe drily. "What next? Your monster can't beat mine."

"Yeah, I know. Too bad. Oh well, I guess I'll have to reveal my face-down card...but not yet. First I'll summon Monk Deadbeast- Sword Arm (400 + 300 + 200/400) in attack mode! It's effect is only applied to Monk Deadbeast...so I'll leave it out for now. But now...he attacks!"

"What?" exclaimed Greathe. "Are you mad?"

"Activate..." said Kenshin, "My perfect combo! Monk Deadbeast- Attack Attraction and Monk Deadbeast- Protection Formation! This combo will end you!"

"What the hell...?" said Greathe as all of her monsters were switched into attack mode. Including her two face-down Godly Defenders LV4 (0/2500 x2). And her Godly Defender LV6 (0/3100).

"All monsters are switched into attack mode, so this includes my face-down Monk Fighter (1300 + 300 + 200/1000) and Monk Guard (100 + 300 + 200/2000). But now let's have my Sword Arm attack your Akuma LV6!"

"My monster will crush you!" exclaimed Greathe, "He has sixteen hundred more attack points than your sword arm!"

But what surprised Greathe the most was when the sword arm actually beat the Akuma.

Kenshin: 3800

Greathe: 3100

"What the...hell...?" said Greathe.

"My Monk Deadbeast- Protection Formation allows my Monk Deadbeast- Sword Arm to increase his attack points by the amount of his target if they're higher than his! Which, of course, they are!"

"So that's it." said Greathe. "But you won't cath me off guard anymore! My trap card..."

"Uh, uh, uh..." said Kenshin. "Even though my Sword Arm's first effect can't be activated at the moment, the second one can! While he's in attack mode, you can't activate your trap cards during any battle phase! So sorry, but you're gonna lose!"

"No!" exclaimed Greathe.

"Now, Monk Stealth Striker!" exclaimed Kenshin, "Kill the Godly Defender LV6!"

The Monk ran forth, crushing the dragon-like beast.

Kenshin: 3800

Greathe: 1600

"And now Monk Guard, crush the first Godly Defender LV4!"

The Guard threw his shield like a frisbee, killing the Godly Defender. The shield then came back to him.

Kenshin: 3800

Greathe: 1000

"Finally..." said Kenshin, "My Monk Fighter will take you down! Fist of the Monk Apprentice!"

The Monk Fighter ran forth and annihilated the final human-like monster, taking down the rest of Greathe's Life Points.

Kenshin: 3800

Greathe: 0

"Sorry, Greathe." said Kenshin. "But you're nothing compared to an Inhuman, and I've already defeated four different Inhumans."

"I see." said Greathe. She took a knife from her pocket. "Thanks for telling me. And Master Elena..."

She looked up at Elena, who did not display any emotions.

"I'm sorry." said Greathe, and she slit her own throat.

The Shadow Bubble started to fall, and Kenshin fell to his knees, coughing blood.

"Damn..." he said. "I'm too weak..."

"Good." said Elena, who made a break for it through the door and up the stairs.

"Shit..." said Kenshin, rising to his knees. "Looks like I have to...go..."

He tried to move, but he couldn't. He fainted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Claire and Vy were both looking at Kuro Dairo, and only Kuro and Vy had monsters on the field. Kuro's was a monster known as Machiner's Defender (1200/1800). On Vy's field there was Occult Fighter (1000/1300).

Claire: 1000/ Vy: 700

Kuro: 4000

"Damn." said Vy. "We didn't even touch his Life Points...and we've almost lost."

"Not almost lost." said Kuro Dairo. "You have lost. First is Heavy Storm, destroying all of the spell and trap cards on the field. I now play Bonds of Brothers, paying one thousand Life Points in order to special summon Machiner's Sniper (1800/800) and Machiner's Soldier (1600/1500) from my deck. Next I summon forth Commander Covington (1000/600) from my hand. Now all of the pieces are in place! I now use the effect of Covington in order to combine Machiner's Soldier, Machiner's Sniper, and Machiner's Defender! Now create...Machiner's Force (4600/4100)!"

The three monsters combined in order to form a monster far more powerful, with looks from each of the monsters.

"No..." said Vy.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kuro. "Now my Machiner's Force will crush that Puny Occult Fighter, even though I have to pay for him to attack!"

"No!" exclaimed Claire, as the Machiner's Force pummeled through her partner's monster.

Claire: 1000/ Vy: 0

Kuro: 2000

"Damn it..." swore Vy.

"Now Commander Covington will finish you off, Claire Takana!" exclaimed Kuro.

"..." Claire said nothing as her Life Points dropped to zero.

Claire: 0/ Vy: 0

Kuro: 2000

"You both lose!" exclaimed Kuro, "And now you must die!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kenshin lay on the ground, a voice hovered in his head, speaking to him.

**_Kenshin Menzuro._** Said the voice.

_What...what is it? _Responded Kenshin. _And who are you?_

_**I have many names, but for now you may call me Dream. I am the one who will help you. I can heal your injury, and let you go to Kuro Dairo.**_

_At what cost, though? _Responded Kenshin.

**_You will pay me a visit some time. _**Said Dream, fairly vague. **_That is all I ask._**

_...Deal. _Said Kenshin. _Now please help me._

**_It is done. _**Said Dream, and Kenshin opened his eyes. He was near the top of the stairs, and he could see Elena running in an entryway with huge arches. There was another hallway if you passed the arches, but Kenshin felt a pulse from inside the arches.

"Well." said Kenshin, "Thanks Dream, whoever you are. But now it looks like it's time for the final battle..."

_To be continued..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Three-Way Duel, Part One_

_The duel between Kenshin, Kuro, and Elena begins! The truth behind who Elena really is, the powers of Kuro...it's all revealed soon! The duel begins, and the cards strike!_

_The final duel in the Lair of the Inhumans is here!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: It's finally here! The final duel of Season Two is in the next chapter! Ahh...I bet you're all excited! Well, thank you all for your reviews...and don't worry. Just because this is Season Two's final duel doesn't mean that the Season is over after the duel. I'm added another chapter or two after the end of the duel...

Please R&R!

-Salazare

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Too late and too exciting of a moment to have a chapter special. Sorry, but you probably understand.


	65. ThreeWay Duel, Part One

Chapter Sixty-Five:

Three-Way Duel, Part One

Elena ran up, entering the room. She saw Kuro Dairo, and the bodies of Claire Takana and Vy Menzuro slouched up against he wall.

"So, those two weren't strong enough to beat you...eh, Kuro Dairo?"

Kuro smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Elena Menzuro."

Upon hearing footsteps, he smiled again. "Or should I say..."

Kenshin ran in.

"...Olivia Fourna?"

Kenshin's eyes widened, and he said, "G-grandma Olivia?"

Elena turned, seeing Kenshin. "Fine, it's true. My name is Olivia Fourna."

"No way." said Kenshin, "You died..."

Elena let a small smile appear. "You mean my soulless body that deceased shortly before Vy and Elena vanished? The one that had held my soul for so long...until I used Black Magic to take control of the body of my daughter, Elena Menzuro? The one...that is no longer mine, for I am now young?"

"What...?" said Kenshin. "You mean to say...that...that..."

"Oh, no. Your mother is still alive...'below' my soul. It's simply not as strong as my soul..."

"Damn you." said Kenshin, anger pulsing through him. "You...you're using my mother, your own daughter! And you!"

He turned to Kuro Dairo, who had started to feel forgotten.

"You've killed many people simply for your own gains!" he looked at Vy and Claire. "You...you two are the worst villains I've ever met!"

"And what do you propose to do about it?" asked Kuro. "Kill us?"

"I will." said Kenshin, activating his duel disk. "When I beat you in a three-way duel!"

"A three-way duel, Kenshin?" asked Kuro. "That's what your proposing?"

"Yeah." said Kenshin. "And the winner will be able to get the powers of all of the Legendary Shadows infecting the humans in this game."

"Ha!" laughed Elena, "I'll accept! And when I win, I'll obtain the Life Force that you have collected, Kuro. Then I'll take your Legendary Shadows! My master plan will finally be accomplished!"

"Alright then." said Kenshin, "Let's start this duel, then!"

"Duel!"

Kenshin: 4000

Kuro: 4000

Elena: 4000

"By the way." said Elena. "I'd like you both to call me Olivia from now on. It _is _my true name, after all."

"Fine!" said Kenshin, "But let's now determine the order of our turns!"

"Ro..." said Kenshin.

"Sham..." said Kuro.

"Bo!" exclaimed Olivia.

They revealed their hands, and Kenshin had scissors, with Olivia and Kuro at paper.

"I'll choose the order, then." said Kenshin. "I'll go first, then Kuro and finally Olivia."

"Fine." agreed the two villains.

"I start with two face-down cards!" exclaimed Kenshin, "Next is Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter (1200/0)! My turn ends!"

"My go!" exclaimed Kuro, "And I'll summon Machiner's Tank (700/1500) in defense mode! Next is a face-down card, end turn!"

A huge tank appeared on the field, green in colour. Chu-Ske's Battle Aura got bigger. It seemed to be on fire.

"Heh, what a cute little mouse." said Kuro. "But it's nothing compared to my tank."

"My draw!" said Olivia, "And my summon is Bone Serf (1600/450) in attack mode! And now he'll attack Chu-Ske! Go, Bone-Bone-Bash!"

The skeleton dressed in poor clothing drew another bone, chucking it at Chu-Ske.

"Heh." said Kenshin. "That wasn't bad."

Kenshin: 3600

Kuro: 4000

Olivia: 4000

"You bet it wasn't." snarled Olivia. "One face-down card and it's your move, child."

Kenshin glared at her coldly. "Calling me child now, eh...Olivia?"

"Just make your move..." said Kuro Dairo.

"Fine!" exclaimed Kenshin, "I'll now draw, and then summon forth a monster stronger than both of yours! Go, Monk Wanderer (2400/0), and now I'll discard a card from my hand to allow him to be summoned. The card I discarded, though, was Monk Stealth Striker (200/200)...who's immediately special summoned! Next off is a pretty nice card, familiar to someone like Shape. I play Connection of Friendship! Discarding a card known as Monk Returner (900/1300), who'll now let me draw a card form my deck, completing another combo! But about Connection of Friendship...it'll destroy all monsters you have on your side of the field. That is, both of you."

"Damn." said both of them as they lost their cards.

"Now my monsters will attack! Go my Wanderer...and strike Kuro's Life Points!"

"Activate Draining Shield!" exclaimed Kuro (KLP: 6400), "Now my Life Points increase instead!"

"Fine." said Kenshin. "But you're not safe from my Stealth Striker (200/200)!"

"That's not too bad of damage." said Kuro.

Kenshin: 3600

Kuro: 6200

Olivia: 4000

"I end my turn." said Kenshin. His hand now only had two cards in it.

"Draw!" exclaimed Kuro, "Now I summon Machiner's Soldier (1600/1500) and use his effect in order to special summon Machiner's Sniper (1800/800)! Now they'll both attack! First is the Sniper, attacking you Kenshin! Well, your Stealth Striker..."

The Sniper lifted his arm, which was a gun. It fired the gun, spraying blood everywhere.

Kenshin: 2000

"Now my Soldier will attack your Life Points directly, Olivia!"

The Soldier prepared to strike by extending it's arm-blade. It then rushed forth, and struck Olivia.

Olivia: 2400

"Screw you..." said Olivia.

"I end my turn." said Kuro.

"Draw! Next I summon forth Bone Guard (500/2000) in defense mode, allowing my Bone Prince (2000/1500) to be special summoned from my deck, as long as he doesn't attack until my third turn from now, counting this turn. But that's not all...I now play my face-down card, Ultimate Offering! And since I've already summoned this turn, I think I'll pay five hundred Life Points (OLP: 1900) in order to summon a new monster! I sacrifice both of my monsters...in order to summon Bone Dragon (3000/2000) in attack mode!"

It was a dragon made of bones, over thirty feet long. It was as tall as a huge building if it stood on it's hind legs.

"Wowza." said Kenshin.

"And now, Kuro Dairo..." said Olivia. "Since you decided it would be so fun to attack me...feel my Dragon's strength! Become nothing but bone marrow!"

The Dragon struck at the Machiner's Sniper, considering it was the only monster it could attack, due to the Sniper's effect of protecting all other Machiner monsters.

Kenshin: 2000

Kuro: 5000

Olivia: 2400

"And now I'll activate my Dragon's special ability!" said Olivia, "Allowing me to discard the two top cards on my deck in order to allow it to attack again! Although I can only use this effect once per turn, it's still very useful at moments like these! Attack the Machiner's Soldier!"

The Soldier never ran, but wasn't able to stand against the Dragon.

Kenshin: 2000

Kuro: 3600

Olivia: 2400

"And now I end my turn." said Olivia. "Try and make a comeback after that."

_To be continued..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Three-Way Duel, Part Two_

_The duel continues after Kuro's Life Points have fallen a lot, but he's still ahead! With Kenshin in last, and Olivia slightly above him, can Kenshin even survive this stage in the game?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note and Chapter Special: N/A


	66. ThreeWay Duel, Part Two

Chapter Sixty-Six:

Three-Way Duel, Part Two

(Note: Slight mistake in the last chapter. Olivia is actually at 1900 Life Points, due to the Ultimate Offerings. I'll fix this and the previous preview soon. But until then...)

Kenshin: 2000

Kuro: 3600

Olivia: 1900

"My move, correct?" asked Kenshin.

"That's right." said Olivia, "And don't worry...my Dragon doesn't bite...much!" She chuckled at her own joke.

"Don't worry." said Kenshin, "My target is Kuro Dairo!"

He drew, and allowed his hand size to increase to three cards.

"Kenshin Menzuro..." said Kuro Dairo, "You could indeed attack me, and almost defeat me. Probably for sure if you summon another monster. But...are you sure you want to?"

Kenshin froze at these words. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"What if I said...I'll destroy the Life Forces over there," he motioned to the jars, "If I lose? Would you attack me then?"

Kenshin even stopped breathing for a second, then he smiled.

"You wouldn't do that." he said, "Because it's against your way."

Now it was Kuro's turn o be surprised. He then also smiled.

"You're right. Or...are you?"

Kenshin motioned towards Kuro, and said, "You're lucky, Kuro. I'm out of monsters in my hand. Ones that I can summon, that is. So for now, you live. Monk Wanderer, attack!"

The Monk struck Kuro in the stomach, forcing him to weaken.

Kuro: 1200

"Now my Stealth Striker will attack twice!"

Kenshin: 2000

Kuro: 800

Olivia: 1900

"Nice move." said Olivia. "Too bad you couldn't finish him off, though."

_But by the looks of things..._ thought Olivia, _I can easily win this duel, now!_

"I end my turn." declared Kenshin.

"Draw." said Kuro, "And now I play...two face-down cards...and then activate the card, Emergency Provisions! Now my Life Points will increase by sacrificing my two Spell Cards! Which, by the way, were two Copies of Speeding Monsters! Now I can get not one, but two extra summons on this turn!"

Kuro: 2800

"Too bad you only have one card in your hand, though." said Olivia. "Or else you'd actually have me worried. Maybe."

Kuro smiled. "I now activate the final card in my hand, Card of Sanctity! I'm supposing you both know the effects of this card?"

"Yeah." said Kenshin, "Now we all draw until we have six cards in our hands."

"Correct!" exclaimed Kuro, while everyone (including himself) drew their cards, "And now I can use the effects of the Speeding Monsters spell cards! So I set three monsters! Also, I set two cards face-down. It's your move, Olivia."

Olivia drew, and then let loose a shocked face. That then turned into a laugh.

"I play a spell card...Heavy Storm! Now say goodbye to all spell andr trap cards on the field!"

Kenshin was shocked, but Kuro smiled.

"I knew you'd do something like that, Olivia. My face-down cards were Demonic Machiner cards. When sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a 'Demonic Machiner Token' for each one destroyed. So say hello to them... (500/1800)."

They were simply two purple pieces of metal, kneeling in defense mode.

"Fine." said Olivia. "I guess this means that I'll have to attack...Kenshin! Go, my Bone Dragon!"

Kenshin smiled, and a Barrier rose up. Olivia started to yell something, but then noticed that Kenshin had only five cards in his hand.

"When you played Heavy Storm, I chained my trap card." explained Kenshin, "Holy Monk Barrier. When activated, I discard a Monk card from my hand and all damage until my next draw...becomes zero."

"Nice." said Kuro. "Your Dragon's attack can't be called back, Olivia."

"Fine." said Olivia. "But I can still discard two cards from the top of my deck in order to attack your Demonic Machiner Token number one!"

As the two cards entered her graveyard, the Dragon roared, breathing green flames on the token.

"I end my turn with a face-down card." said Olivia.

"I'll start my turn now!" exclaimed Kenshin, "And I'll start it with two face-down cards, since you destroyed my old cards. Next off is a double sacrifice!"

"What?" said Kuro, "Since when do you have double sacrifice monsters in your deck?"

Ignoring him, the Wanderer and the Stealth Striker disappeared.

"I sacrifice both to summon...The Creator (2300/3000)!" exclaimed Kenshin. "Thanks for helping me draw him!"

Kuro smiled. "No problem, but that monster's even weaker than your Wanderer. Why summon him?"

"Because he's in defense mode." said Kenshin, pointing to the kneeling stance. "And because he's going to help me win this duel!"

"How so?" asked Olivia.

"Well..." Kenshin faltered. "Okay, fine. He'll help me beat one of you."

Kuro laughed. "That's a better thing to say. Who's the 'lucky' winner?"

"I don't know." said Kenshin, "Because it's going to be placed on luck."

"What?" asked Olivia. "You don't mean..."

"That's right." said Kenshin, "I activate Monk's Judgement! When I have at least three monsters in my graveyard with 'Monk' in their name, and each player has at least one monster on their side of the field, I can roll a die. Numbers on the die are evenly distributed between all players, then. I choose three and one."

"Then I choose six and five." said Olivia.

"And I two and four." said Kuro.

"Next, a die is rolled." continued Kenshin, "And which ever number the die lands on...the person who has the number takes damage equal to the combined attack points of all monsters they have on the field!"

"Damn it..." said Kuro. "If it lands on any of us...we could lose!"

"That's right." said Kenshin, "Now, roll!"

The die spun up in the air, and then it landed.

All eyes stared at the result...a six.

"No..." said Olivia, as her dragon looked at her. "No, damn it...I can't lose!"

The dragon opened it's mouth, and green flames emerged from the mouth.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttttt!" screamed Olivia, her body burning up by the flames.

When the attack stopped, Olivia Fourna was dead. Flames streamed from her corpse.

"A fitting end for her." said Kuro.

Kenshin's eyes showed nothing. Not his thoughts, or anything.

Kuro noticed that the dragon was still there, while all of Olivia's other cards had vanished.

"**It is done.**" said the Dragon, "**Kenshin Menzuro, you have defeated Olivia Fourna. I wish you good luck against the final demon.**"

"Who are you?" said Kenshin, finally.

"**You don't remember me? I'm the one who helped you out before.**"

"Oh, you." said Kenshin, "Thanks for that. Now, though, I have to face Kuro Dairo."

"**Again, good luck.**" said the Dragon...Dream.

"Let's finish this, Kuro Dairo!" exclaimed Kenshin.

Kenshin: 2000

Kuro: 2800

Olivia: 0

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Three-Way Duel, Part Three_

_What are Kuro's three face-down monsters? They may just be the monsters that will help Kuro Dairo win this duel! Can Kenshin do anything to stop him?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Dream's second speaking part. Who is he, really? And what does he mean by 'the other demon'? Find out next time!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No chapter special. The second season has almost ended.


	67. ThreeWay Duel, Part Three

Chapter Sixty-Seven:

Three-Way Duel, Part Three

Kenshin: 2000

Kuro: 2800

"Well now, Kenshin Menzuro." said Kuro, "You've defeated Olivia, and talked to her dragon."

He noticed that the dragon had vanished, but simply shrugged it off. "Now you claim that you'll defeat me. How wonderful. Prove it, though."

"I will." said Kenshin, "I end my turn."

"Nice first step." muttered Kuro. "Let's see. Since I now have two cards in my hand, I'll bet you don't think I can do much." he smiled.

Kenshin shrugged. "Just get on with it, and show me what you're planning."

Kuro smiled again. "Alright, I'll reveal my face-down monster! Go, Machiner's Defender (1200/1800)! Now I can add one Commander Covington (1000/800) from my deck into my hand! After that, I think I'll reveal...my final two monsters!"

The monsters were familiar ones. Machiner's Sniper...and Machiner's Soldier.

"I'll set my last two cards face-down and...now I summon Covington!" exclaimed Kuro, "And activate his special ability!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

IK watched silently the duel that was going on. He watched through the eyes Kenshin Menzuro.

"Kenshin..." said IK, "I love your determination to defeat Kuro Dairo. And also...the way that you're torn up about what to do after your victory. It's...very exciting!"

IK smiled. "It's a pity, though...that you didn't enter a face off with your own kin, instead of a simple 'demon'."

He laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's Covington's special ability?" asked Kenshin.

"You don't know?" asked Kuro, "It's very simple, really."

"Oh?" asked Kenshin, "Then tell me."

"It allows me to combine me three favourite Machiner monsters!" he exclaimed, "Machiner's Sniper, Machiner's Soldier, and Machiner's Defender! And what into, you may ask?"

The monster's walked into a circle, and started shifting their forms. They changed until they had slots in their own bodies for each other, and they connected to form a giant robotic creature.

"Meet...Machiner's Force (4600/4100)!" exclaimed Kuro, "One of the most powerful Machine-type monsters in the game!"

Kenshin whistled. "Impressive. Show me what it can do."

"Attack!" exclaimed Kuro.

"Activate trap card!" said Kenshin, "Improper Creation! When two or more monsters are used to create one monster, I can split that monster up into those monsters!"

"Activate continuous trap card!" exclaimed Kuro, "Machiner's Recreation! Not only can this card be activated on the turn it's been placed face-down, but when a Machiner monster is sent to the graveyard from now on, it's added into my deck instead!"

The Machiner's Force broke up back into Machiner's Defender (1200/1800), Machiner's Sniper (1800/800) and Machiner's Soldier (1600/1500).

"Not a bad comeback." said Kenshin, "Too bad even if you put them together again, you can't attack again."

"Not exactly true." said Kuro, "But I don't think I will, anyways. I'll end my turn now."

Kenshin nodded. "Alright, let's go with one face-down card. Next off I'll summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode, and then sacrifice him to special summon Master Monk (1900/1000). Finally I'll play the final card in my hand...Monk's Secret Training Grounds. So say hello to my Monk's little power increase (2200)."

"Fine." said Kuro, "What next, pray tell?"

"I'll crush your Sniper with my Master Monk!" exclaimed Kenshin.

The Master Monk ran forth and destroyed the Sniper with a simple punch.

Kenshin: 2000

Kuro: 2400

"And now I'll kill Covington with Master Monk!" exclaimed Kenshin.

Kuro's eyes slanted. "That's one thing...I can't have you do, Kenshin Menzuro."

He revealed his face-down card. "I'll activate the card, Machiner Protector. Now one of my Machiner monsters will take the place of an attack meant for another monster, and the damage is halved.

The Soldier lifted it's arm in protection of Covington, and smiled even at it's own death.

Kenshin: 2000

Kuro: 2100

"Fine, then." sighed Kenshin, "My turn ends."

"Draw!" exclaimed Kuro, "Now I'll play the card I just drew, Bond of Brothers! I pay one thousand Life Points (KuLP: 1100) in order to special summon the Sniper and Soldier that have been added to my deck after their destruction! Now I'll activate Covington's ability and combine them!"

Kenshin watched again as the monsters combined into Machiner's Force (4600/4100).

"And now, Kenshin Menzuro." said Kuro, "Feel my final attack. My Machiner's Force will blow your Monk away with it's attack, leaving me at one hundred Life Points. Now I pay the one thousand Life Points for his attack (KuLP: 100)...and attack your Monk."

Kenshin revealed his face-down card. "I'm sorry...Master Monk...I can't protect your destruction...but I can make sure that you do not die in vain..."

"What's that card?" asked Kuro.

"It's the final card, Kuro Dairo." said Kenshin, "And I activate it. My card...Monk's Farewell. This card will end the duel, Kuro Dairo."

"And how?" cried Kuro, "You're just bluffing!"

"I sacrifice half of my Life Points when a Monk monster is about to be destroyed." said Kenshin, sadly, "And what this does is destroy all cards on the field, and in both player's hands."

Kenshin: 1000

Kuro: 100

"No..." whispered Kuro, as all of his monsters died. "This can't be happening..."

"I now draw." said Kenshin. "And the monster I drew is..."

He revealed the monster. It was dressed in the usual beige clothes, with the normal white bowl-hair cut.

"...Monk Fighter (1300/1000)." said Kenshin, "Now, Monk Fighter...end this duel, please."

Kenshin's voice was sad and weak, but Monk Fighter's attack was strong. It struck down Kuro Dairo.

Kenshin: 1000

Kuro: 0

"Damn it..." said Kuro, "Kenshin Menzuro...I'll never forget this! And never forget...that the demon Rokanna will have her revenge on you!"

"KYAAAAAA!" exclaimed Kuro, his voice slightly altered ever since the beginning of that small speech.

"What the hell?" said Kenshin. "Ro...kanna?"

Kuro was dead, and the four jars remained.

"I won..." said Kenshin. He walked over to the jars.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Sacrificial Five_

"_**Choose wisely, Kenshin Menzuro. Each of those four jars contains five Life Forces. In your hands is the choice of which will live, and which will die. Those inside the jar you chose will die forever, while those you don't chose will be able to be revived. Use the Legendary Shadow of Heaven to revive those you do not choose..."**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The final chapter of season two comes next. Don't miss it!Please R&R!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry, but I again am not putting a chapter special. Instead you get the end of a season, then I take a break while I finish off my other fanfictions, or at least get a move on them. I hope, though, to soon resume this fanfiction.


	68. Sacrificial Five

Chapter Sixty-Eight:

Sacrificial Five

Kenshin walked over to the jars, and for the first time...realized that he was the only one in the Lair.

"Heh." said Kenshin. "Now let's see..."

He looked at the jars. "What should I do? I suppose I'll sacrifice those evil ones so they can't come back...and then revive all of the others. Now...how do I open these jars?"

He frowned. "There are no openings...what am I supposed to do...?"

"_**Choose wisely, Kenshin Menzuro. Each of those four jars contains five Life Forces. In your hands is the choice of which will live, and which will die. Those inside the jar you chose will die forever, while those you don't chose will be able to be revived. Use the Legendary Shadow of Heaven to revive those you do not choose..."**_

"What?" exclaimed Kenshin, "Are you trying to say that...?"

"_**Correct. You cannot open the jars. They must now be sacrificed. One jar, that is."**_

"W-wait...Dream, right?"

"_**Yes?"**_

"Is there any way I can...get out of it?" Kenshin's voice was almost desperate.

"**_I can do nothing. It is up to you." _**Dream's voice faded away.

"Shit..." said Kenshin. He looked at the four jars. Each seemed to be saying 'Pick me! Pick me!'. He shut his eyes.

"Damn it. I can't...I can't make a choice like this...but I...I want to see you all again!"

He grabbed a jar, and held it up to the sky.

"Please...let them not be in here! The ones I want to see the most!"

A light broke the jar, and five souls inside flew up...

...allowing two solid objects to fall down. They were simple balls.

"These are..." said Kenshin, "...the Legendary Shadows..."

He put them both to his heart, and they entered his body. His body then glowed, and two lights flew out of Kuro Dairo's body.

The lights from Kuro's body also entered Kenshin, and he opened his closed eyes.

"I feel power..." he said, "And I..."

He raised a hand. "...I summon forth the power...of the Legendary Shadow of Heaven. Please...bring back the lives of those in the three remaining jars."

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them...there were many people standing in front of him.

"Kenshin..." whispered one. It was Elena. His mother.

"Mom..." said Kenshin. Tears came to his eyes.

"Hey there." said another. It was Doyle Menzuro. "Thanks, Kenshin..."

"Dad..."

"Kenshin Menzuro." said another voice. Kenshin looked over to see those who used to be Inhumans. Shadow, Forever, Heart, Shape, Shift, Flounder, and Reverse.

"We thank you." said Shape, "And we apologize. Please...use the Legendary Shadow of Creation to take back our Inhuman powers."

Kenshin nodded, and concentrated. The Inhumans smiled.

"Thanks." they all said in unison.

"Hey, Kenny." said Vy, who stood next to Claire. "You did good."

"Oh, I'm okay now..." said Aka, sitting on the ground, "Thanks, Kenshin."

"Do you trust me now, Kenshin?" asked Ress, who had also appeared.

Kenshin smiled sadly. "You bet I do."

Kuro sat up. "What's going on here? Where am I?"

He looked around. "Who are all of you?"

Kenshin glared at him. "I thought you might have been sacrificed as well. Pity."

"What?" asked Kuro, "Do we know each other?"

Kenshin was about to say something, but was then surprised as a certain person came up and pushed her lips to his.

"Thanks, Kenshin." said the person, separating their lips after a minute. "You defeated Pychon and Kuro, I'm guessing."

"Of course, Amy." said Kenshin.

_That's fifteen. _Thought Kenshin, sadly. _I guess it was a false hope after all._

Forever, Edward Moonshadow, saw Kenshin's frown. "What's wrong, Kenshin?" he asked.

"Justin..." said Kenshin.

Edward smiled. "I guess you've never been told...have you?"

"What?" asked Kenshin. All eyes were on Edward.

"You can revive one person that's been sacrificed for the Legendary Shadows to be revealed." responded Edward. "So if you want..."

Kenshin smiled. "I do."

He closed his eyes again. "Please...Legendary Shadow of Heaven...bring back Justin Maker!"

When he opened his eyes, he saw the person that he had called.

"Hey, Kenshin." said Justin. "Where are we?"

Kenshin smiled, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry it took so long." he said.

Justin looked at him. "Eh? What are you talking about. Oh..."

He looked around, and saw Edward. "I...died, didn't I? You killed me..."

"And I'm deeply sorry about it." said Edward, "I...I wish to pay you back..."

Justin shrugged, and smiled. "If you learned your lesson, all's fine."

Ress walked over to Edward. "Hey, big brother. Are you okay now?"

Edward gave Ress a hug. "Yeah, little brother. It's all okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the ship, Kenshin looked at Kuro. He seemed to have no idea what was going on.

"You have no memory of anything?" asked Kenshin.

"Nothing." said Kuro. "I don't even know anyone here."

"Do you know what a Legendary Shadow is?" asked Kenshin.

"Of course." said Kuro, "In fact...last time I remember, I had just activated a Legendary Shadow...and then I fell unconscious, and woke up surrounded by all of you."

Kenshin was puzzled. "Do you know the name 'Rokanna'?" he asked.

"Nope." said Kuro,

Kenshin shrugged it off, and looked at Vy, Doyle, and Elena.

"Kenshin." said Doyle. "Good job...now we can go home."

Kenshin smiled, and looked around at the ones on the boat: Justin, Amy, Doyle, Elena, Vy, Kuro, Negita, Mizika, Edward, Yoshiko, Itakura, Reverse, Flounder, Ress, Claire, and Aka. He held his hand to his heart and felt it pulsing with strength. He felt the powers of the Legendary Shadows within.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Season Two: 'Inhuman'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No Preview, or Chapter Special.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Whew. I really hope that you all enjoyed season two, and I hope that you have no points of confusion. I also hope that you remember about IK, Dream, and the unknown 'Rokanna'. I'll let you wonder about Rokanna for a while, because the next season will take place during summer break...with nothing of much importance happening.

The next season will also be fairly short, possibly from ten to fifteen chapters. I think I'll make it take place in Tokyo...

Well, thank you all who have reviewed the first two seasons. And I'd like to say to all of you...

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	69. Invitation

Author's Note: And now begins a mini-season (although it IS season three...), 'Tokyo Anime Convention'. Yes, I'm going to have it at about 10-15 chapters...and in an anime convention.

Chapter Sixty-Nine:

Invitation

"Look, I already told you! We were gone because there was a death in the family!"

Doyle Menzuro was yelling into a phone, talking to one of the Duelist Academy Staff.

"Alright, alright!" the voice finally yelled back. "But why did you take Claire Takana and Aka Murasaki with you?"

"Like I said before, Aka snuck onto our boat, and Claire's my niece (Author's Note: This part about Claire is obviously not true.)! Can I please go and rest now?"

"Alright." the voice on the line sighed. "We're sorry for your loss, and hope to see you back next semester."

"Why not just say 'in Kenshin's third year'?" asked Doyle.

The voice ignored that remark. "Which reminds me. Your son has officially been moved up to Obelisk Blue."

"Oh, that's great!" said Doyle happily, "I'll be glad to tell him!"

"Well, goodbye now." said the voice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin sat in his room, staring at the ceiling.

_A lot has happened. _He thought, _And there are still a lot of questions I have. Damn it._

He sighed, and clenched his hand. _But I've saved a lot of lives, and Justin is back. That's all that matters for now._

He looked at the door, for a knock had come.

"Come in." said Kenshin.

Vy walked in to him staring at the ceiling still. She said, "What are you doing, Kenshin?"

"Hey Vy." said Kenshin, "Just thinking about everything."

"You mean about the Inhumans, Kuro, and Olivia?" asked Vy.

"...yeah."

Kenshin still hadn't told anyone about Rokanna and Dream. He had only mentioned the name to Kuro.

"And about IK, right?"

Kenshin was silent. IK, or Inner Kenshin, was still on the loose somewhere. Worse off, claimed to have wanted to kill Kenshin.

Vy sat down on the edge of Kenshin's bed. "Don't worry, Kenny. Just relax for the summer...hang out with Justin or Amy."

Kenshin continued his silence. Then he broke it. "...maybe."

Vy smiled and got up. "Just keep on thinking, then."

When she left, Kenshin continued to stare at the ceiling.

_Dream...Rokanna...IK... _thought Kenshin, _I don't want to stay in the dark anymore. I need to know more..._

His thoughts were interrupted by Doyle calling his name.

"Kenshin, phone for you! It's Amy!"

Kenshin got up and walked out of his room. When he entered the living room, his father handed him the phone. Twirling the cord, he spoke.

"Hey, Amy." said Kenshin.

"Hey Kenshin." said Amy. "Do you think you could meet me at the docks in one hour? Sorry for the short notice."

"Um, sure." said Kenshin. "I'll be there."

"Thanks!" said Amy. She sounded excited. "This is great! See ya then!"

She hung up, leaving Kenshin confused.

_I guess this'll count as a break. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One Hour Later...

Kenshin walked up, looking around. When he saw Amy, he waved and called her name. "Amy!"

"Hey Kenshin!" Amy yelled back, she ran up to greet him with a kiss.

Kenshin blushed slightly, still not used to this. "What's up?"

Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out an flyer. She gave it to Kenshin.

Kenshin looked at it, and raised an eyebrow.

"Anime Convention in Tokyo, on the 10th of July." he read, "All day, from 7:00 AM to 11:00 PM. Bring a costume. You must have a ticket to enter."

He looked at Amy. "And?"

Amy grinned. "I got us tickets!"

Kenshin smiled. "Cool! The two of us?"

Amy's grin widened. "Of course not, silly! I managed to win fifteen tickets!"

"...how did you manage to pull that one off?" asked Kenshin.

Amy shrugged. "My dad helped."

Kenshin smiled, remembering how she had asked him, when they got back to dry land, to bring her family back from the dead.

"_Please." _she had said, _"Please, Kenshin..."_

"_You don't need to beg." _

And then he brought them back. It was as simple as that.

"So..." Kenshin said, eager to get on with the conversation. "Who else did you invite?"

Amy smiled. "Including you and me...Justin, your family...so that's six...Claire and her sister, Yoshiko...that makes eight...I also invited Aka Murasaki, Edward, and Ress...so that makes eleven...and I was even nice enough to invite Kuro Dairo and Itakura."

"Thirteen." said Kenshin. "And the last two?"

"Oh, my brother, Mitsuhiko; as well as a friend named Hayden. That's fifteen, right?"

"Yeah." said Kenshin, "So...today's the 8th, right?"

"Yup." said Amy, beaming, "two days from now, we'll be in the biggest anime convention in a long time!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Detective VS Detective_

_The Anime Convention begins! While traveling around, a Detective Conan fanatic claims that Conan is the world's greatest detective! But Justin, with his special deck, thinks that L might have an argument!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And I've brought the story back sooner than planned. I just couldn't resist making this season.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	70. Detective VS Detective

Chapter Seventy:

Detective VS Detective

"Ahhh..." said Justin, stretching. "It feels good to be out of that damn train..."

All fifteen people in Kenshin's group got out of the train. Each carrying a bag, they smiled. Including Justin.

"Yeah." said Kenshin, "And we're at the convention!"

They all looked at the place in front of them. It was big, that's for sure. There were thousands of people, if not millions. That, and it was outdoors. There were decorations as far as they eye could see.

"Wowza!" exclaimed Kenshin, as they walked in, "Anime everywhere! Fullmetal Alchemist, D. Gray-Man, Inuyasha...! So many! There's even Love Hina and Digimon! Bo Bo Bo- Bo Bo- Bo Bo...Zatch Bell! Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach! I can't believe all of this!"

"Believe it." said Aka, laughing as they passed a Naruto section. "Heh heh...perfect moment..."

Elena and Doyle smiled.

"Kids..." whispered Elena.

"Yeah." said Doyle.

Kuro and Itakura looked around, hanging out at the Fullmetal Alchemist stand for a second.

"Awesome." admired Kuro, "Edward is so cool..."

"I know I am." said Edward Moonshadow, walked up next to him. Ress closely followed him. "In face, that's an understatement."

Itakura let loose a small smile. "Really Edward..."

Edward smiled as well. "Ha ha..."

Kenshin, Justin, Amy, and Aka had separated from the others, with Mitsuhiko and Hayden following them. Claire and Yoshiko had gone off somewhere near the Cheeky Angel section.

"D. Gray-Man..." said Aka, his mouth watering. "My God I love this anime! Even if the manga is a bit better..."

Justin looked around, as if searching for something. Kenshin raised an eyebrow and said, "What'cha looking for?"

"Death Note." said Justin, "In fact, you should come with me..."

Kenshin and Justin were interrupted by a loud sound.

"Conan is the world's greatest detective, even greater than Holmes!" exclaimed a small boy on the Detective Conan section stage. "He is greater than Poirot, greater than Marple! L cowers in fear from him!"

Kenshin couldn't watch. "Damn...isn't that kid embarrassed? Wouldn't you be, Justin?"

When he got no response, he slowly turned to the stage. "Jus...tin...?"

He widened his eyes to a nearly impossible size when he saw the stage. Justin had run up to(extremely quickly, too...) and jumped on it.

"Oh, crap..." said Kenshin. Justin looked angry. "This can't go well."

Taking Amy, Hayden, Mitsuhiko, and Aka with him, Kenshin ran up to the stage, reaching there in enough time to hear Justin speak.

"L could kick Conan's ass any day of the week!" he yelled. "You bet'cha, he could!"

"No way!" exclaimed the boy, "He lost! Conan, on the other hand, is still alive and well!"

"In the body of a grade school!" retorted Justin, "Face it, that bastard would lose against L in a true fight!"

Glaring at each other, Justin noticed that the boy wore a duel disk.

"Wait..." said Justin, "You duel?"

The boy, surprised, nodded. "What's it to you?"

"Well." said Justin. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Taking his duel disk out of his bag, Justin slammed it on his wrist. "And to make things better, I'll even use my special deck!"

Placing his deck into the disk, Justin stood ready.

The boy, already having his duel disk ready, drew six cards. "I'll go first, if you don't mind."

"No problem, kid." said Justin.

"By the way..." said the boy, "You can call me Miro. And I'll summon a monster like none you've ever seen! Go, Detective- Mouri Kogoro (1500/1200)!"

The man dressed in a purple suit appeared. He slicked back his black hair, and smiled. Holding a rose in hand, he stuck a 'peace' pose.

"When Mouri Kogoro is summoned, I can special summon Detective- Kisaki Eri (1200/1500) from my deck, in attack mode."

Eri appeared with chestnut-brown hair, also in a suit. The suit being blue, though, it also had a skirt instead of the long pants of Kogoro's.

"I'll conclude with two face-down cards." said Miro.

Justin drew. "Heh, I haven't used this deck in a while..."

He placed a monster on his duel disk, and it was a black-haired teen wearing jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt. He had his thumb in his mouth, and was standing with his knees bent.

"I summon Detective- L (1850/1550) in attack mode." said Justin, "And then I play Successors! When Detective- L is on my side of the field, I can special summon two certain monsters from my deck!"

Appearing where a young boy with a similar outfit to L's, although he held a toy airplane in his hand and was moving it around.

The second boy was dressed in purple zipped-up clothes, and held a bar of chocolate in his hand. He took a bite.

"Even though it costs me one thousand Life Points, I can still get Detective- Mello (1400/1200) and Detective- Near (1200/1400) onto the field, both in attack mode!"

Miro frowned. "Impressive. Now you have more monsters than me. And you can easily take some of my Life Points..."

"But I'm not a fool." said Justin, "I activate Heavy Storm, crushing all Spells and Traps you may have hiding."

As two traps were destroyed, Justin grinned. "Looks like I just finished off your defense. Now let's let Kogoro take a hit!"

L walked slowly forward, and then gave a short punch to Kogoro. As Kogoro vanished, a young girl with Eri's hair appeared, dressed in a sailor suit-uniform.

"When Korogo is destroyed, Detective- Mouri Ran (1300/1500) is special summoned. I choose to play her in defense mode."

"Fine." said Justin.

Justin: 3000

Miro: 3650

"I'll now have Mello destroy Eri." said Justin.

"I'll activate Ran's effect and negate that attack." said Miro.

"My turn ends." said Justin, scowling.

"I draw!" exclaimed Miro, "And now I'll summon forth Detective- Hattori Heiji (1900/1650) in attack mode!"

The tan-skinned boy appeared in a blazer, much different from the Duelist Academy blazer, although it's colour was the same as the one for Obelisks.

"Not bad." said Justin, "What next, though?"

"I now activate the spell card, Crime Beckons. What this does is allow me to special summon a monster from my deck with 'Detective' in it's name when I have two or more other 'Detective' cards on my side of the field."

The monster that appeared was a boy with black hair, who stood as tall as Hattori. He looked over at Ran and smiled.

"Meet Detective- Kudo Shinichi (1700/1700)!" exclaimed Miro, "And now I'll use his effect...and special summon Detective- Miyano Shiho (1500/1700)!"

Another detective with brown hair appeared, filling up Miro's side of the field.

"Unfortuanatly I can't prove than Conan Is better than L just yet..." said Miro, "But I can swarm your side of the field! Go, Shiho! Crush Near!"

Near didn't stand a chance against Shiho's gun...

Justin: 2700

"Next off is Mello's death at the hands of Shinichi!" exclaimed Miro.

As Mello died, Justin covered his eyes to block the dust that blew.

Justin: 2400

"Next, Hattori will attack L!" exclaimed Miro.

Justin: 2350

Miro: 3450

"Finally, Eri will attack your directly." finished Miro. "My turn ends after that."

Justin: 1150

Miro: 3450

"I draw." said Justin. "And then I set one card face-down. My turn is done."

Miro drew, and grinned wildly. "Yes! I now play the spell card, Combined Deductions! Now I can sacrifice all monsters on my side of the field with 'Detective' in their names in order to special summon a monster form my deck with 'Detective' in it's name...and then that monster gains a total of attack points equal to the combined total of all sacrificed monsters! So now I special summon...Detective- Edogawa Conan (1000 + 7600/ 1000)!"

The little boy appeared with a smile on his face. His hair was black, and he played with his glasses a bit for effect.

"Now he'll attack you directly and win the duel!" exclaimed Miro.

Justin smiled, "Activate, Detective's Waiting Trap! When I have a monster in my graveyard with 'Detective' in it's name, I can negate all of your attacks against me for three turns!"

Miro frowned. "Fine. I end my turn."

Justin drew. "Sorry, Miro...but I'm about to prove my point!"

"What do you mean?" asked Miro, "You can't..."

"That's right." said Justin. "I have a way to win this duel. I first play Monster Reborn in order to special summon Detective- L (1850/1550) from my graveyard in attack mode."

"So?" asked Miro, snickering. "You can't do anything with him!"

Justin smiled in return to Miro's snicker. "Indeed I can. I activate his special effect!"

"And what could that be?" asked Miro.

"I can allow him to gain five hundred attack and defense points for each monster on either side of the field or in the graveyard with 'Detective' in it's name!"

Detective- L: 6850/6550

"So?" asked Miro, "He's still about eighteen hundred points short of destroying my monster!"

"Oh?" asked Justin, "I activate the spell card, Detective's Moment of Wrong! I can now pay one thousand Life Points (JLP: 150) in order to take a spell card from your graveyard and use it as my own for one turn! So I now activate...Combined Deductions! So I'll sacrifice Detective- L...in order to special summon another Detective- L! But now he has an extra sixty-eight-fifty attack points, plus another five hundred since he's the eleventh detective (14200/13600)!"

"Whoa." said Kenshin. "This is cool."

"Now, attack!" exclaimed Justin, "Prove that you're a better detective!"

L again ran up and smacked Conan, knocking him down.

"Damn." swore Miro, falling to his knees.

Justin: 150

Miro: 0

"Sorry, dude." said Justin, "But it looks like L's a better detective after all."

Miro sighed. "Fine, I'll admit you're right for now. But next time..."

He looked up at Justin, and got to his feet. "...I'll be better!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_High Speed!_

_The greatest Anime ever is "Speeding Death"...or so says Daisuke Ronnas! Can Kenshin's Monks beat cards centered around Daisuke's own show?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I do believe this is the longest I've ever made a chapter, if you don't include chapter specials.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	71. High Speed!

Chapter Seventy-One:

High Speed!

"Ahhh..." said Mitsuhiko. "Why did we have to watch such a boring duel?"

Justin punched him on the head. "Little brat. I dueled my best, and that was very exciting."

Justin's punched was followed by Amy punching Justin. "Don't hit my brother, Justin."

Both Justin and Mitsuhiko were now clutching their heads in pain, and Aka sighed.

Kenshin then noticed something strange. Many people were rushing over towards a certain area. A section labeled 'Speeding Death'.

_Never heard of that anime before. _Thought Kenshin. _Might as well go check it out._

Walking away from the rest of the group, Kenshin traveled to the 'Speeding Death' section.

When he got there, he noticed that there was a person- a male teenager- standing on the stage presenting it.

"Hello everybody!" he called. "My name's Daisuke Ronnas, and I'm your host! The creator of 'Speeding Death'! And I'd love to tell all of you about it!"

Kenshin gave a sweatdrop, and Daisuke noticed.

"You there, boy!" he called. "I see you don't believe me!"

Daisuke revealed his left arm, showing that it held a Duel Disk. "I'll prove it to you, if you're a duelist!"

"'If'?" repeated Kenshin. He jumped onto the stage. "You say 'if'?"

He took out his own duel disk and placed it on his wrist. "Of course I am! Kenshin Menzuro, the Monk Fighter of Duelist Academy, will defeat you!"

Kenshin: 4000

Daisuke: 4000

"So you're in Duelist Academy." said Daisuke. "I used to go there, myself. I wasn't too good. Now, though..."

He drew six cards, and placed one in his duel disk. "...I'm stronger!"

The monster he summoned was a red car, it's engine running. It's headlights blinked, as if it was a human.

"This monster is Speeding Runner (1800/1600)! The cornerstone of my deck!"

Kenshin frowned. "Is that the main character of your original manga?"

Daisuke nodded. "That's right. Next off I'll play one card face-down, and I end my turn."

Drawing, Kenshin smiled. "You shouldn't focus your deck all around one card! I'll summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) and sacrifice him in order to special summon Master Monk (1900/100)!"

The Monk stretched his arms and flexed his muscles.

"Now he'll attack your monster!" exclaimed Kenshin.

Daisuke smiled as his monster was destroyed.

"Activate face-down card, Car Insurance! When a Speeding Runner is destroyed as a result of battle, I can draw two cards!"

Drawing twice, his smiled widened. "And now meet my Speeding Runner's special ability! When he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard...he's special summoned in attack mode with one hundred less attack points (1700/1600)!"

"Damn." swore Kenshin, as the Speeding Runner came back. "I'll attack again!"

As the Speeding Runner was destroyed, it came back (1600/1600) and Daisuke drew two cards. His hand now held eight cards.

Kenshin: 4000

Daisuke: 3700

"Two cards face-down and I'll end my turn." said Kenshin.

_He can't keep this up forever. _Thought Kenshin.

"I'll draw!" exclaimed Daisuke, "And next I'll play..."

He looked at his hand and grinned. "Infinite Cards! Now neither of us have any hand limit! Next up is a monster! Go, Reckless Driver (750/1000)! This monster, by the way, is a union monster! So now I'll have him equip to Speeding Runner!"

The man that appeared hopped into the car, and revved the engine. He pushed his foot on the gas petal (2600/0). "Now attack!"

The car sped forth, ready to run over Master Monk. But one of Kenshin's face-down cards revealed itself, and the Monk was able to hold the car back.

"Go, Lone Wolf!" exclaimed Kenshin. "You now can't kill my Monk as a result of battle, although damage still applies!"

Kenshin: 3300

Daisuke: 3700

"Fine." said Daisuke. "Fight my monster head on. I like a guy with guts. My turn ends."

Kenshin drew. "I'll now play the Swords of Revealing Light. For three turns, you can't attack me. But I'm not done yet. I next play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw twice! Finally I'll play a field spell and a continuous spell! Monk's Secret Training Grounds and Monk Punching Bag! Now I'll just let them use their effects to power up my Monk (2400)!"

"Heh. So?" asked Daisuke. "You're still two hundred points weaker than my monster."

"Go! Monk Offensive Power- Muscle Flex! Now my monk gains eight hundred attack points for this turn only (3200)!"

"Oh, crap." said Daisuke. "Well, go on..."

"I attack!" exclaimed Kenshin.

Kenshin: 3300

Daisuke: 3100

"My monster now comes back, as well as the Driver (2500/0)!" exclaimed Daisuke. "I'm guessing, though, that you're attacking again?"

"Of course." responded Kenshin.

Kenshin: 3300

Daisuke: 2400

Speeding Runner: 2400/0

"I end my turn." said Kenshin (MM: 2400).

"Draw." said Daisuke, increasing his hand size to twelve cards. "I suppose now I'll change my Reckless Driver back into a monster (1400/1600 and 750/1000). Next off I'll sacrifice my Reckless Driver for Obnoxious Driver (1400/900)! My new monster now equips to my Speeding Runner (1000/1600), giving it a new special ability, that to attack directly! Although it's attack points are reduced to one thousand."

"Too bad I have my swords of Revealing Light out on the field." said Kenshin, "Then you could have attacked."

Daisuke smiled. "Too bad for you I'm playing Show the Licence! When I have a monster with 'Driver' in it's card name on my side of the field, I can destroy two spell or traps cards on the field! And I choose Monster's Secret Training Grounds, as well as your Swords of Light."

As the two cards shattered, Kenshin frowned. They were his edge. (MM: 2100).

"Next off my monster will attack you directly!" exclaimed Daisuke. "Feel his wrath!"

The monster twisted and turned past the Master Monk, and drove into Kenshin, knocking him back.

Kenshin: 2300

Daisuke: 2400

"I end my turn." said Daisuke.

"I draw and let the Punching Bag give my Monk attack points (2300)." said Kenshin, doing so. "Next I attack your monster!"

Daisuke smiled. "I'll discard a card known as Sneaking Past the Roadblock from my hand! It prevents all Life Point damage done to me by your monsters during this turn!"

"Crap." said Kenshin, as the Speeding Runner and Obnoxious Driver returned (900/1600). "I end my turn."

Drawing, Daisuke grinned. "Thanks, Kenshin." he said. "You helped me draw the card I was looking for.

"I separate my two monsters, and then sacrifice them both in order to summon...Speeding Driver (1300/500)!"

The driver struck a pose, grinning underneath the helmet he wore.

"That's a level seven monster?" asked Kenshin. "That sucks."

"Not exactly." said Daisuke, "My monster shows it's true effects while equipped to Speeding Runner."

"Which you just tossed in the Graveyard." said Kenshin, "Smart move."

"I play Monster Reborn!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"Oh, shit." said Kenshin.

"Speeding Runner (1800/1600) will now combine with Speeding Driver and become stronger (3200/2100)! Also, he gains a special effect to give you Life Point damage when he kills one of your monsters! Although I can't kill your monster, so I'll just attack."

Kenshin: 1400

Daisuke: 2400

"I end my turn." said Daisuke.

Kenshin drew. "Your monster is strong, Daisuke." he said, "And you're pretty good of a duelist. But I'll prove that I can defeat you!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Car Crash?_

_Kenshin's duel against Daisuke Ronnas continues, with his Master Monk against Daisuke's Speeding Runner! _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R and enjoy my chapter:)

-Salazare


	72. Car Crash?

1 Chapter Seventy-Two:

Car Crash?

"Where'd they all go...?" thought Hayden aloud.

He sighed, looking around. None of his friends were in sight.

"Damn it." he swore. He couldn't find Amy, Kenshin, Justin, or Mitsuhiko. Not even those who they had gotten separated from earlier.

Looking over by the Ranma ½ section, he saw a female police officer walker towards him.

"Ah, thank you!" he cried, tears in his eyes, "I thought I was lost forever!"

The police officer smiled and reached him. "It's okay, kid. I'll take you to your friends or family. What's your name?"

"Hayden Mizunashi." replied Hayden. "What's yours?"

"Officer Tanago Rokanna..." said the officer, smiling. "At your service..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin: 1400

Daisuke: 2400

"How can you defeat me?" asked Daisuke. "This duel is obviously in my favour."

Kenshin shrugged. "Maybe I can't beat you. Maybe this is just me being hopeful. But if that's what I've got..."

He drew. "...then I'll use it as my weapon of choice!"

Looking through his hand, he took a slight glance at the crowd watching the game. They were impressed by what he had just said.

_Okay, now to back it up..._ he thought, placing a card into his duel disk.

"Alright, I'll activate a spell card! Monk's Determination! This is a spell which allows my Monk (2300 + 200) to attack you directly once this turn, under the condition that it's at half power and my Life Points are currently less than yours! So feel his power!"

The Master Monk rushed past the Speeding Runner, and pounded Daisuke.

Daisuke: 1350

"Damn." said Daisuke. "That's not bad. A pity I'm probably going to finish you off soon."

"Not so fast." said Kenshin, smiling. "I'll activate my face-down card, Monk Blood Bond! This card represents the bond between Master Monk and his brotherly counterpart, hidden in my deck!"

"Wha-?" exclaimed Daisuke, "Master Monk has a brother?"

"That's right." said Kenshin, "I'll now sacrifice half of my Life Points (KLP: 700) in order to special summon..."

The monster was almost the total opposite from Master Monk. It had now hair, for it was shaved. It wore a simple robe, and had a skinny body. There was only one thing that was similar...the fire in it's eyes.

"Interesting." said Daisuke. "What's his name?"

Kenshin smiled. "This is Brother Monk (1400 + 200/1400)! He has no name, only his title of Monk! He cast away his name long ago!"

"I see." said Daisuke. "And...will he defeat me?"

"No." said Kenshin. "I can't use his effect. So I'll end my turn."

Daisuke drew. _I wonder what the Monk's effect is..._

"You left your monster out in attack mode." pointed out Daisuke.

Kenshin shrugged. "Maybe Brother Monk has more than one effect."

Daisuke looked hard at Kenshin. If he could successfully attack and destroy the Brother Monk, he could win the duel. Kenshin must know that.

_But what if...what if his effect is a Magic Cylinders effect? What if it blasts me away?_

Daisuke sighed. "I'll end my turn for now."

Kenshin drew, and smiled.

"Daisuke..." he said, "If you attacked me...I would have lost the duel."

Daisuke widened his eyes. "What the...what the hell...you mean...you...you..."

"That's right." said Kenshin, still smiling. "I got you in a bluff."

"But why...?" asked Daisuke.

"My Brother Monk's first special effect!" exclaimed Kenshin, "He can, once per turn, destroy a spell or trap card on the field!"

"You mean..." said Daisuke, glancing at his Speeding Driver.

"That's right." said Kenshin, "I'll destroy the card that's currently an equipment card, Speeding Driver!"

The Brother Monk let loose blinding green light, which made the Driver vanish.

Speeding Runner: 1800/1600

"So what...?" asked Daisuke, "I can still survive!"

Kenshin smiled. "Not really. Look at my Master Monk's attack points."

Master Monk: 2700/1000

"Crap...I forgot about the Monk Punching Bag..." said Daisuke. "Now...if you use the double attack..."

"My first attack!" exclaimed Kenshin.

Daisuke: 450

Daisuke sadly drew twice, and watched the Speeding Runner revive again (1700/1600).

"I can't believe it..." said Daisuke.

"Attack!" exclaimed Kenshin.

Kenshin: 700

Daisuke: 0

Daisuke fell to his knees. "Was my manga...anime...not good enough?"

Kenshin stood where he was, and looked strait at Daisuke.

"Daisuke. You played wonderfully and your cards were amazing."

"Then why?" exclaimed Daisuke, looking at Kenshin. "Why did I lose?"

"The same reason anyone loses." said Kenshin. "Because..."

"...it is our destiny."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hayden still followed the officer out until they reached a pier.

"Officer..." said Hayden. "What's going on?"

The officer opened the bag she was carrying, and took out a duel disk. She faced Hayden, and smiled.

"Hayden Mizunashi." said Tanago Rokanna. "I challenge you to a duel. If you win, I'll let you go on and find your friends. If you lose, then I posses you until you become useless to me."

"What the hell...?" asked Hayden. "What are you?"

"A demon." said Rokanna, grinning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Battle on the Pier_

_Rokanna returns! Her target, Hayden! Even if she's not using her true deck, her powers are still high! Can a normal human being defeat a 'demon' in a duel?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Yes, it has now been decided that there will indeed be seriousness in this season. Although it will still be a short season.

I wonder what Elena, Doyle, Edward, Ress, Claire, Yoshiko, Itakura, and Kuro are doing right now?

And what about Amy, Justin, Mitsuhiko, and Aka? Wait a minute...where is Vy all this time? I wonder if she'll make a rescue call? Haha.

Well, please R&R and thank you for your reviews!

-Salazare

P.S. With the uploading of this chapter, I have now finally reached 100000 words (or more). Thank you all who have stayed through this. :)


	73. Battle on the Pier

Chapter Seventy-Three:

Battle on the Pier

Hayden: 4000

Rokanna: 4000

"You may go first, Hayden." said Rokanna. "And by the way...you should be glad that I'm not using my real deck."

"And why not?" asked Hayden, drawing six cards.

"Because if I was...I'd be showing you hell!"

A chill went down Hayden's spine, but he shook it off.

"I'll start out with the spell card, Malice Gathering." said Hayden, "I can now special summon from my hand any monsters that have 'Malice' and 'Doll' in their names as long as I pay a cost of one thousand Life Points. So meet...Malice Doll of Demise (1600/1700), Malice Doll of Decay (800/1700) and Malice Doll of Destruction (1800/1700)!"

The three dolls appeared, looking virtually the same. They grinned.

"Next up is the spell card, Pot of Greed!" said Hayden. "Now I can draw two new cards! And the cards I drew were Ectoplasmer and Card of Safe Return, which I play both! Now my combo has set forth! But that's not all, I'll also play Malice Dirty Move! This continuous spell makes it so when a monster with 'Malice' and 'Doll' in it's name is special summoned, you lose two hundred Life Points! So feel the first burn of my deck! I sacrifice Malice Doll of Demise to give you eight hundred points of damage, ending my turn."

Hayden: 3000

Rokanna: 3200

"You must be very long-winded." said Rokanna. "Well, I suppose now I'll make my move."

She drew, and looked over at Hayden.

_I knew your deck strategy beforehand, so meet my counter-deck..._

"I'll set two cards face-down, and then I'll summon forth Death Angel (1800/500) in defense mode. My turn ends, forcing me to sacrifice my monster."

Hayden: 2100

Rokanna: 3200

"I draw!" exclaimed Hayden, "And now my monster's effect activates, allowing me to revive him since he was destroyed by a continuous spell card! And now my Card of Safe Return gives me a draw! Also, Malice Dirty Move gives you two hundred points of damage!"

Rokanna: 3000

Rokanna showed no emotion at her Life Point loss. Although her mouth did twitch towards a smile...

"Next off I'll play my sell card, Card of Sanctity!"

"Not so fast." interrupted Rokanna. "I think my trap card will tell you something." The card rose up, revealing itself."

"G-greed..." said Hayden, "N-not that card..."

"That's right." responded Rokanna. "Now you'll take five hundred points of damage for each of those six cards."

"That's three thousand points of damage..." whispered Hayden.

"That's right." said Rokanna. "Now draw your cards and I'll draw mine..."

Hayden: 0

Rokanna: 1500

"I win." said Rokanna. "Now sleep..."

"D-damn it..." said Hayden, drifting off to sleep.

Rokanna stepped over Hayden's body, and then closed her eyes. A few seconds later, the body of the police woman was on the ground, and the body of Hayden was standing up again.

Hayden grinned. "Excellent. Now let's see Kenshin Menzuro's skills again..."

Hayden...no, Rokanna...walked away, laughing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Also on the pier was Vy Menzuro. She was far away from Rokanna and Hayden, though.

"So, you're here." said Vy. "Kelsey Mizunashi."

Kelsey smiled. "That's me, Vy."

Vy sweatdropped. "What a crappy rhyme. In any case, I have what you asked for."

"Thanks." said Kelsey, smiling. "May I have it now, please?"

"Of course." said Vy, taking out a deck of duel monsters cards. "Your deck, and I believe that it's okay the way you had made it. No flaws."

"Thanks!" said Kelsey, smiling again. "I mean it!"

"No problem." said Vy. "Let's go to the anime convention now, though. I bet your brother will be surprised to see you at one."

"Yeah." Kelsey smiled for the third time. "Hayden didn't know I was into that kind of stuff."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I wonder where everyone else is?" thought Claire aloud.

"Don't worry." said Yoshiko. "We'll all meet up eventually."

"Claire Takana!" exclaimed a voice.

"Oh, no..." said Claire, turning around.

It was a teenage boy. He was the same height and age as Claire, which was about 18 and around 5' 8".

"It's nice to see you again." said the boy, revealing his duel disk. "I really missed you, you know."

There was a smirk plastered on his face.

"Joey..." said Claire, "Joey Moore, you bastard!"

She took out her duel disk. "You bastard...I'll still never forgive you for what you did!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Past Dislikes_

_Who is Joey Moore, and what did he do to Claire?_

_Meanwhile, Rokanna is roaming around in Hayden's body...and Kelsey and Vy are nearby!_

_What will all of these events lead up to?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry for the crappy duel, but I couldn't give away too much.

Please R&R!


	74. Past Dislikes

Chapter Seventy-Four:

Past Dislikes

"I told you before, Claire." said Joey. "The reason I did that was-"

"Shut the hell up, you bastard!" exclaimed Claire. "Let's start and finish this duel, so you'll leave me alone!"

Claire: 4000

Joey: 4000

"I'll start!" exclaimed Claire. "Go, Beautiful Lady- Fighter (1400/1200)! Now she'll be followed by two face-down cards!"

"My turn, I guess." said Joey. "And I'll summon Peeping Tom (900/900) in attack mode!"

A fence appeared on Joey's side of the field, and a boy peeked from the top of it, looking at the Beautiful Lady. The boy blushed.

Joey grinned. "Heh, sorry for his actions."

Claire grew even angrier. "Finish your move, you bastard!"

Joey shrugged. "Whatever. I'll play the spell card, Hole in the Fence!"

A hole appeared in the fence that Peeping Tom was hiding behind, and he grinned. He looked through the hole, and grinned even wider (1500/900).

"Now because of his six hundred attack point boost, he's strong enough to destroy your monster! Attack!"

The Peeping Tom drew a water balloon from his pocket, and threw it at the Beautiful Lady.

Claire: 3900

Joey: 4000

"I'll end with a face-down card." said Joey.

"My turn!" exclaimed Claire. "I'll summon Beautiful Mistress- Rose Lady (0/1700) in defense mode! My turn ends!"

Joey drew. "Let's see...what next...ah-ha! I'll summon Genius Pervert (1300/900) in attack mode! And when he's summon, I can add from my deck to my hand one 'Pervert Tool'. So I'll add Pervert Tool- X-Ray Goggles! Then I'll equip said goggles to my Genius Pervert!"

The Pervert grinned, looking at the Rose Lady. Note that there will be no first person in the eyes of this perv...

"This will increas his attack points by five hundred (1800/900). Now he'll attack the Rose Mistress!"

"Activate Beautiful Defense Maneuver!" said Claire, "Now your attack is negated, and I gain half of your monster's attack points!"

Claire: 4800

"I end my turn, then." sighed Joey.

"Bastard...I'll still crush you!" snared Claire, drawing.

"You're still upset about that?" asked Joey. "C'mon...I didn't do much..."

"Shut the hell up!" retorted Claire, "You'll pay! I use my Mistress' effect in order to gain one thousand Life :Points (CLP: 4800)! Next off, I'll summon Handsome Man- Edo (1900/700) who's pissed off that you're messing with his friends! So let's have him kill off a few of your monsters!"

Edo appeared, striking down the Perverted Genius (JLP: 3900).

"Shoot." said Joey. "You got me with that one."

"Shut up!" exclaimed Claire, "I end my turn!"

"Draw." said Joey, " I'll now summon..."

"Stop this duel right now!" exclaimed a voice.

Claire, Yoshiko, and Joey all looked to see a member of the staff of the Anime Convention.

"You two! Those 'Pervert' cards may have an effect on the small children that are here! If you're going to duel, use cards that _don't _influence something so sick."

The staff member walked away, muttering something about 'no responsibility' and 'stupid pervert'.

Taking advantage of the silence, Joey slowly walked over to Claire...

...only to get his head pounded.

"Shoot!" he exclaimed. "How'd you know?"

"Old sins have long shadows!" exclaimed Claire.

"...do you even no what that proverb means, Claire?" asked Yoshiko.

"No!" Claire said back, "But it sounds cool!"

"Anyways..." said Joey, rubbing his head. "Maybe I should go..."

"That's right, leave!" yelled Claire, "And I'll be glad!"

Silence struck between the two, with Claire angry.

"W-wait..." said Yoshiko. "What exactly did this guy do to you?"

Joey ran as fast as he could, and Claire sighed.

"Okay, it's like this..." said Claire, "He...well, when I was living in America...he sort of..."

"...flipped your skirt!" exlciamed Joey, who surprised the two girls by jumping out from behind them. "Good times, good times..."

Claire pounded Joey's head, and Yoshiko joined her this time.

"Die, pervert!" they both yelled, and he ran away again.

"My god, I can see why you hate that bastard..." said Yoshiko, and they both walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hm, what's that sound?" said Kelsey, while she and Vy were walking back towards the Anime Convention.

"What sound?" asked Vy, then she heard a thumping sound. Like someone running. "Oh, that sound. It's probably just a little kid."

They were surprised when they saw the figure running, and they caught a glimpse of his face.

"Hayden?" said Kelsey. "What's he doing out here?"

He was running, running, running...and he didn't notice Vy and Kelsey.

"We better go now." said Vy. "It looks like he's going to the Anime Convention, anyways."

"Right." said Kelsey, "Let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward, Ress, Kuro and Itakura walked, looking through the sections.

"Wow, there really is a lot of stuff." said Edward, "I'm kind of amazed."

Itakura's ears twitched, hearing laughter. "Hey, that laugh sounds familiar..."

They turned, and saw Hayden, walking away from a teenager who had just tripped.

"That was fun!" he exclaimed. "Now what else can I do in this body...?"

Looking over, Hayden was shocked to see the four, but most of all to see Kuro Dairo.

"Kuro..." said Hayden, "Do you remember me?"

"No." said Kuro, "Who are you?"

"Does the name 'Rokanna' ring any bells?" asked Hayden, grinning. No, Rokanna...

"Kenshin said that name to me once..." said Kuro, "Other than that, no."

Rokanna grinned. "So you have no memory of the trouble you caused? Of the people you killed?"

"Wha-?" said Kuro, shocked.

_Damn! _Thought Itakura, _Damned Hayden! That was supposed to be a secret!_

"S-stop it Hayden." said Itakura, smiling. "Stop it with this bad joke."

"Oh, but it's not a joke." said Hayden, "And one of the Inhumans used their powers to erase your memory of it. An Inhuman...by the name of Itakura."

"Stop it with these lies!" exclaimed Kuro, "I don't believe you!"

Rokanna grinned. "I shall indeed take my leave."

She ran away, still in the body of the boy, Hayden Mizunashi...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A girl walked out of the train, followed by another girl.

"Wow, Yuki!" said the first girl, "This is awesome!"

Yuki sighed. "Really Kazuha. You're excited too easily."

Kazuha looked back at Yuki. "Really, now. You say that like it's a bad thing!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Inside the Cobra Jar!_

_Two friends of Hayden, Kelsey, and Aka have arrived at the Anime Convention! Happy to see their friends, they wonder one thing: Where is Hayden? _

_Next, a person named Haku has appeared, seeking out Kenshin as one of the top five duelists at Duelist Academy. It's Obelisk Blue VS Obelisk Blue, outside of the Academy! _

_Meanwhile, Rokanna is still running amok in Hayden's body. Searching for Kenshin, she watches his duel...and is ready to duel him afterwards._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Yes, I again made a crappy duel. Why? Because it turned out I couldn't go much with the Pervert deck without embarrassing myself even more than I had! In any case, I hope you enjoyed my longest preview ever, and the introductions of some of the characters from Legendary Shadow's side story...even though I deleted it, hating Kazuha's Kingdom Hearts deck. It was too hard...

But I'm eventually re-making the side story, and I'm going to give her an even better deck.

And now this is one of my longest Author's Notes...maybe I'll update again, later?

By the way, that thing about Itakura erasing Kuro's memory was a lie, of course. Just thought I'd tell you, if you couldn't notice it...

One last thing. There seems to be something wrong with ff.n's e-mail system...if anyone knows what's wrong, can you please tell me? Thanks in advance, and please R&R!

-Salazare


	75. Inside the Cobra Jar!

Chapter Seventy-Five:

Inside the Cobra Jar!

The boy with glasses was sitting on a bench. He was roughly eighteen years of age, and he was unwrapping a piece of candy. Starburst. It was one of those small two-packs, and he got it open.

"Damn." he said, looking inside. "Both are orange."

He didn't mind the colour orange, but he hated the flavour. He sighed.

"I should get going, and find that boy...the number four at the school..."

He got up, and started walking.

"...Kenshin Menzuro..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, I can't find anyone!" exclaimed Kenshin, "Where the hell are they?"

Looking through the crowd, he saw a familiar running figure.

"...Hayden?" he said, thinking out loud. "What the hell is he doing?"

He cleared his throat, and yelled, "Hayden!"

Rokanna turned. _Kenshin Menzuro!_

"Wait for me, Hayden!" he called, running.

_I have to get to an area with less people. _Thought Rokanna. _I can't reveal myself to others._

Rokanna turned, and ran faster.

"Wait up!" called Kenshin, following.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking, the boy heard a voice calling a name he only knew too well.

"Hayden!" called the voice. "Wait up!"

"So Hayden's here too." said the boy, "Great. A friend of that annoying Kazuha."

When he saw the person yelling the name, he smiled.

"Kenshin Menzuro!" he exclaimed, "I've been looking for you!"

As Kenshin ran towards him, he realized that Kenshin was showing no signs of stopping.

"Damn it..." said the boy, "STOP!"

He reached out his leg, and tripped Kenshin. Kenshin fell flat on his face.

"Ow!" exclaimed Kenshin, "You bastard! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because." said the boy, "I wanted to duel you, and you wouldn't stop."

Rubbing his head, Kenshin stood up. "Fine. If you want to duel, I'll duel you."

A crowd of people gathered around, watching the two face off.

"Who are you, anyways?" asked Kenshin, forcing the boy to almost fall flat on his face.

"I'm Haku Doku!" he exclaimed, "The fifth-highest-ranked duelist at the academy! Also known as...the 'Deadly Cobra' of Duelist Academy!"

"Deadly Cobra?" asked Kenshin, "And how do you know your rank?"

"You can ask at the main office, and they'll tell you." said Haku, making Kenshin fall over in surprised. "You, for example, are ranked one above me, number four. Number one is, of course, Claire Takana. And number three is Kazuha Ogata."

"And number two?" asked Kenshin.

"Err...I don't actually know that." said Haku. "But what I do know is that I must defeat all better than me in order to be the best, and you're the first one I must try my hand against!"

Kenshin: 4000

Haku: 4000

"Let's duel, then!" said Kenshin, drawing his cards.

"Alright." said Haku, "I'll take the first move. And that will be setting a defense monster, as well as placing a card face-down. My turn ends."

Kenshin drew. "That's a pretty average move for the rank five person at the school. I guess I'll summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode, and attack your monster!"

The Monk Fighter attacked, and the defense monster was revealed to be a simple jar. When the Fighter destroyed it, a snake came out of it and sat where it had been before.

"Eh?" said Kenshin. "What's that thing?"

"The monster you destroyed was Cobra Jar (600/600)." said Haku. "And when it's flipped up, like it was when you attacked it, I get to special summon a Poisonous Snake Token (1200/1200) in attack or defense mode. I choose attack mode."

The Token hissed at Kenshin, and he sweat-dropped. "Umm...okay. I'll end with a face-down card."

"My turn, of course." said Haku, "And I'll activate a spell card. Go, Egg Hatch! This card will let me special summon two Poisonous Snake Tokens (1200/1200 x2) to my side of the field in attack mode."

Two more snakes appeared, hissing at Kenshin. He again sweat-dropped.

"And they're all one hundred attack points short of killing my Monk Fighter." said Kenshin, "What do you expect to do with them?"

Haku ignored his question. "I'll now play Spreading Poison. This continuous spell card gives you three hundred points of damage whenever you destroy a monster with 'Poison' or 'Poisonous' in it's card name."

Kenshin shrugged. "It's only three hundred damage, I'll live."

Haku frowned. "I'll end my turn with a defense monster."

Kenshin drew, and smiled. "Alright, let's fight! I'll summon Brother Monk (1400/1400) in attack mode! Now he'll attack one of your Snake Tokens!"

Haku smiled. "Perfect."

"What?" asked Kenshin, as the Token was destroyed.

Kenshin: 3200

Haku: 3800

"Ow...how'd I get that five hundred points of damage?" asked Kenshin.

"My Snake Token's effect gives you five hundred points of damage when it's destroyed as a result of battle." explained Haku, positioning his glasses. "With the added effect of Spreading Poison, you took a total of eight hundred damage."

"Nice move." said Kenshin, "But not nice enough! My Monk Fighter will now attack your defense monster!"

Haku sighed. "Don't you ever learn? Oh, well. Cobra Jar (600/600) special summons another Poisonous Snake Token (1200/1200) in attack mode. Now I have three again."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rokanna was watching the duel, hiding in the crowd.

_I'll get Kenshin after this duel, then. _She thought. _No matter._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey! A crowd!" said Kazuha. "Let's go see!"

"Why, Kazuha?" asked Yuki, "It's probably because of some dumb new thing."

Kazuha sighed, "Fine, Yuki. Have it your-"

"Kazuha! Yuki!" exclaimed a voice.

"Aka!" called Kazuha back, "I can't believe it!"

Aka ran over, followed by Vy and Kelsey.

"So it _was _good that we ran into Aka!" said Kelsey, smiling. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much." said Kazuha. "Just traveling about random stuff. We just happened to see that crowd, and I wanted to check it out...but Yuki says it's probably something stupid."

Yuki smiled. "Well, if you all really want to..."

Aka smiled back. "Cool! Let's go!"

Sighing, Vy went along with them. "So what do you think it is...?"

"A display of a new anime or something." said Yuki.

"I agree with Yuki!" said Aka.

"Maybe it's something exciting, like a duel!" said Kazuha, grinning.

"I agree with Kazuha!" said Aka.

"Didn't you just agree with Yuki?" asked Kelsey, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I did!" said Aka. "I also agree with Kazuha!"

"Boys make no sense..." whispered Kelsey to Vy.

"Tell me about it." sighed Vy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking over his shoulder, Kenshin looked at the crowd.

"Damn it." said he, "A pretty big crowd. I can't humiliate myself at all..."

"Were you planning to?" asked Haku.

"...I guess I'll end my turn." said Kenshin.

Haku drew. He looked over at Kenshin.

"Kenshin Menzuro, your Brother Monk's effect...will destroy my Spreading Poison card, won't it?"

"...yeah." said Kenshin. "That's right."

"Fine. I suppose I'll just have to counter that." said Haku. "I summon forth Poisonous Snake (1500/1500) in attack mode!"

The snake appeared and hissed, making Kenshin flinch. "You mean it isn't just a token card?"

"That's right." said Haku. "And this card allows a new Poisonous Snake Token to appear during each of my turns...but enough of that. Attack the Brother Monk!"

Kenshin flinched as the Snake bit the Monk, killing it.

Kenshin: 3100

Haku: 3800

"Ouch." said Kenshin. "What next...?"

"I end my turn." said Haku.

Kenshin drew.

_Great. _He thought, _Another bad situation with tokens. How am I going to get out of _this _one?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Rokanna's Watchful Eyes_

_As the duel between Kenshin and Haku continues, Kenshin has almost no idea how to defeat the tokens without hurting himself! How will he beat Haku?_

_Also, Rokanna prepares to make her move! As soon as the duel ends, she's ready to get Kenshin into a duel! Whether he likes it or not..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special # 15, If this fanfiction was a manga with three chapters per volume, Part Three.

Volume Fourteen:

Enter the Lair of the Inhumans!

The lives of all included in the war between Organization: Darkness and the Inhumans is centered now in the final arena, the Inhuman Lair!

Was Doyle Menzuro able to defeat Olivia Fourna?

Will Kenshin and his friends survive the 'Radius'?

Can Claire defeat Heart, and Inhuman with unknown powers?

(Contents:

Duel Forty: Recalling the Past, Part Two

Duel Forty-One: Face the 'Radius'! The Inhuman Lair!

Duel Forty-Two: Heart Against Beauty! (1))

Volume Fifteen: Forever is Never

Good duels come in threes! It's the final round of Claire versus Heart, and only one will come out on top! Next up is Vy versus Forever, also known as Edward Moonshadow! Finally, Doyle Menzuro must defeat Shadow in a duel, unless he wants to die!

(Contents:

Duel Forty-Three: Which is True! (2)

Duel Forty-Four: Forever and Ever

Duel Forty-Five: Shadow of the Past)

Volume Sixteen: Monk Fighter Versus Inhuman: Shape!

It's the duel all have been waiting for! The showdown between Kenshin Menzuro and Negita Surnan! Each duelist keeps up their side of the field with a new card on each turn, and neither surrender! Can the Monks defeat Art in a duel where all things mean their most?

(Contents:

Duel Forty-Six: Kenshin VS Shape (1)

Duel Forty-Seven: Artist's Soul (2)

Duel Forty-Eight: Monk's Soul (3))

Volume Seventeen: Darkness, Mischief, Zero

In the aftermath of Kenshin and Shape's duel, Shadow and Aka begin their's! From Magicians to Samurai, Shadow Tokens to Shadow Gods, this duel is one you can't afford to miss!

(Contents:

Duel Forty-Nine: Shadow VS Aka, Part One: Darkness

Duel Fifty: Shadow VS Aka, Part Two: Mischief

Duel Fifty-One: Shadow VS Aka, Part Three: Zero)

Volume Eighteen: Love Duel, Part One

Pychon has revealed herself to Kenshin, and their duel begins! Inside of Pychon lies Amy Takahashi, but can Kenshin get her to wake up? Even if he succeeds in that, can he defeat Pychon at duel monsters?

(Contents:

Duel Fifty-Two: Pychon and the Monk Fighter (1)

Duel Fifty-Three: Amy's Voice (2)

Duel Fifty-Four: Mind-Reading (3))

Volume Nineteen: Love Duel, Part Two

With Amy gone, Kenshin must fight with no one else on his side. Can the Monks defeat the Demons once and for all?

Meanwhile, a tag duel is in order! Shadow and Flounder...versus Vy and Claire!

(Contents:

Duel Fifty-Five: Lost Love (4)

Duel Fifty-Six: True Love (5)

Duel Fifty-Seven: Shadow and Flounder, Vy and Claire! (1))

Volume Twenty: Multi-Player Duels, Ahoy!

With the duel between the two Inhumans and the two friends of Kenshin continue, the Shadow in the Coffin continues to help dominate the duel! Can Claire and Vy defeat it?

Meanwhile, Kenshin begins a duel...against both Shift and Reverse at once!

(Contents:

Duel Fifty-Eight: Teams in Danger! (2)

Duel Fifty-Nine: Team Effort! Beauty and Occult! (3)

Duel Sixty: Heroes and Monks (1))

Volume Twenty-One: IK: Inner Kenshin!

With Shift gone, Reverse is no longer held back...so he uses his powers! With the gaining of an ally, he's ready to crush Kenshin!

Afterwards, Greathe's duel begins...

(Contents:

Duel Sixty-One: High and Low! (2)

Duel Sixty-Two: Inner Self, IK! (3)

Duel Sixty-Three: Last of the Letters! (1))

Volume Twenty-Two: The Fated Duel

Kenshin versus Greathe, a duel that Kenshin declares 'easy'!

After the duel, another is issued! One that is beyond what you have come to expect!

A three-way duel! The duelists? Kenshin, Kuro Dairo, and Elena!

(Contents:

Duel Sixty-Four: Level Up! The Powers of Evolution! (2)

Duel Sixty-Five: Three-Way Duel, Part One

Duel Sixty-Six: Three-Way Duel, Part Two)

Volume Twenty-Three: Heaven and Hell

In the aftermath of the three-way duel, Kenshin must make a decision that not even Dream can help him with...who will he sacrifice in order to gain the Legendary Shadows of Heaven and Hell?

(Contents:

Duel Sixty-Seven: Three-Way Duel, Part Three

Duel Sixty-Eight: Sacrificial Five

Duel Sixty-Nine: Invitation)

Volume Twenty-Four: Of Detectives and Cars

In the Anime Convention, duels are heating up everywhere! First up is Justin VS a child named Miro...but also L VS Conan! Which detective is better?

Meanwhile, Kenshin duels the creator of the manga/anime, "Speeing Death"! Can Kenshin's Master Monk defeat the Speeding Runner all alone, or will Kenshin have to call on the help of brotherly love?

(Contents:

Duel Seventy: Detective VS Detective

Duel Seventy-One: High Speed! (1)

Duel Seventy-Two: Car Crash? (2))

Volume Twenty-Five: Rokanna, Joey, Haku!

Three enemies, each for a different duelist! First, Hayden Mizunashi must duel Rokanna, in order to win his 'freedom'! Next, Joey Moore and Claire duel it out, for a grudge of some sort that Claire holds over him! What could it be? Finally, Haku Doku challenges Kenshin Menzuro. Who will win?

(Contents:

Duel Seventy-Three: Battle on the Pier

Duel Seventy-Four: Past Dislikes

Duel Seventy-Five: Inside the Cobra Jar! (1))

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you're all happy...I added a chapter special, right? In any case, it's one over here...so forgive any mistakes I may have.

Please R&R!


	76. Rokanna's Watchful Eyes

Chapter Seventy-Six:

Rokanna's Watchful Eyes

Kenshin looked at his hand, considering his options.

_Damn it. Now all I have out is Monk Fighter and a face-down card..._

"Go on, Monk Fighter." said Haku. "Make your move."

Kenshin sighed, then heard a voice with words that interested him.

"Hey, it's Haku Doku! And he's dueling some...guy..."

"I'm not just some guy!" exclaimed Kenshin, turning around. "I'm Kenshin Menzuro, ranked fourth at Duelist Academy! I am the 'Monk Fighter' of Duelist Academy, and I defeat all who stand in my way!"

The person he turned to was a girl wearing her Obelisk Blue uniform, and who had long black hair. She was the only one standing up, because her four companions had fallen over.

"Oh." said the girl.

"Damn." said Haku. "It's the girl who can't duel for shit..."

"Damn..." said her, "It's the sexist bastard..."

"...um, am I missing something?" asked Kenshin.

"This is Kazuha Ogata, ranked second in Duelist Academy." explained Haku.

"Oh." said Kenshin. "But if she's ranked second, then why can't she 'duel for shit'?"

"Didn't you notice how I called him a sexist bastard?" asked Kazuha.

"Oh." said Kenshin, "So it's like that, Haku."

Haku sweat-dropped. "Can we just get this duel on with?"

"Yeah!" said Kelsey, rising up. "Get'em, Kenshin!"

"You can do it!" said Aka.

"...um, right..." said Vy. "Go Kenshin!"

"Oh." said Kenshin, "Vy, Aka, and Kelsey...wait a minute, who are you?"

He was talking to the other girl in an Obelisk Blue uniform.

Her response was, "I'm Yuki Ryuuga!"

"Nice to meet you." said Kenshin.

"Just get back to the damn duel!" exclaimed Haku.

"Oh, right."

Kenshin: 3100

Haku: 3800

Kenshin looked over his hand again. "I think I'll set another card face-down, and then I'll summon my second Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode! Attack the two Snake Tokens, my Monks!"

The Monks ran up and stomped on the Snake Tokens, making sure they couldn't do anything in defense.

Kenshin: 1500

Haku: 3600

"Damn..." said Kenshin, all smiles a second ago, but now frowning. "That cost me a bit of life..."

"And all you did was kill a few Tokens, which I can bring back in seconds with my deck." said Haku. "Actually...I think you just sealed your defeat..."

"What do you mean?" asked Kenshin. "Oh, well. I end my turn."

Haku drew, and another Poisonous Snake Token appeared on his side of the field. "My Poisonous Snake's effect, remember? A new token is special summoned during each of my standby phases. In any case, now I have two...just enough to crush you."

"Again, what do you mean?"

A smile came from Haku's lips. "I can attack your Monks, you fool."

"Damn!" exclaimed Kenshin. "No!"

"Attack! Double Poison Bite!"

Kenshin's fear turned into a huge grin.

"Haha! You're the fool! I activate my trap card, Monk Counter-Attack! First effect: Your attack is negated. Second effect: You'll get half of your monster's attack points as damage!"

Haku: 3000

"But my second Snake's attack will still go through!" said Haku.

Kenshin wagged his finger. "Not so fast! I activate my second face-down card, Monk's Need to Show Off! This card is a little interesting. It's effect? Good question! When you attack my Monk, he's ready to show his skills! In other words, he's dodge your attack..."

The Monk dodged the Snake's attack, and squeezed it's neck. He raised the snake up as a shield.

"...and then he'll have the monster defend him against an attack!"

"Fine." said Haku. "My Poisonous Snake will then attack it!"

Kenshin smiled. "Did I forget to mention that it counts as my monster, along with it's effects?"

"...crap."

The Snake bit the smaller snake, and Haku flinched at the damage.

Kenshin: 1500

Haku: 2500

"I end my turn." sighed Haku.

Drawing, Kenshin looked over that the field. Now Haku had only a face-down card and the Poisonous Snake (1500/1500), and Kenshin had two Monk Fighters (1300/1000 x2). He again considered his options.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rokanna watched intently. Frowning, she also stamped her foot silently.

_Come on, Kenshin. End this duel so I can duel you..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll summon my third and final Monk Fighter (1300/1000)." said Kenshin. "And then I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

Haku drew. "Kenshin Menzuro, you have been an interesting opponent...but I feel it's time to end this. First, my Snake special summons forth another token (1200/1200."

The Token appeared, and snarled. "Next up, I'll play my second Egg Hatch card. This will, as you know, special summon forth another two Poisonous Snake Tokens (1200/1200 x2). Finally, I'll activate my face-down card. Go, Cold Wave!"

"No!" exclaimed Kenshin.

"Yes." said Haku. "Now you can't activate that face-down card. Sorry, but it looks like I win.

"Now attack!"

The three Snake Tokens each went for a different Monk, and Kenshin's defeat face...turned into a happy one.

"I activate my card, All Out Battle!"

"You can't!" said Haku. "Dumb ass, my Cold Wave!"

Kenshin smiled. "But this card...is from my hand!"

The Monks also ran towards the Snake Tokens...and then ran past them. The Snake Tokens and the Monk Fighters headed towards the opposite players...

Kenshin: 0

Haku: 0

"Wha-?" said Haku. "A tie?"

Kenshin scratched the back of his head. "That's all I could do, since you stopped my Mirror Force..."

Haku sighed. "So I can't beat you, only tie with you."

"We'll duel another time." said Kenshin, smiling. Then someone caught his eye.

"Kenshin Menzuro..." said Rokanna, in Hayden's body still.

"Hayden!" said Kenshin, then Rokanna ran away.

"Stop!" exclaimed Kenshin, and ran after her.

Kazuha and Yuki looked at each other, and then nodded. Aka, Kelsey and Vy also nodded.

"Let's follow them!" said Kazuha, and they did.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Rokanna finally stopped, she was on the pier. Kenshin showed up in another minute, panting.

"Why are you running, Hayden?" he asked.

Rokanna smiled. "Because, Kenshin Menzuro..."

"...I want my revenge on you!"

_That's not Hayden's voice!_

Kenshin glared, noticing that a Shadow Bubble was rising. "It's you, isn't it...Rokanna."

Rokanna smiled, the Bubble completing. "Let's duel, Kenshin Menzuro..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is Kenshin in there, you think?" asked Kazuha.

Kazuha, Yuki, Kelsey, Vy, and Aka were all standing in front of the bubble, frowning.

"Yeah." said Vy, "Along with Hayden..."

_But...is it really Hayden?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Burn With Malice, Part One_

_Rokanna's second duel with Kenshin is beginning, and this time she's possessed Hayden Mizunashi. Using his deck as well, she's powerful..._

_Can Kenshin's Monks win this duel?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And the final duel of this season is here already. Maybe I'll get it up today...

I shrug, either way.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	77. Burn With Malice, Part One

Chapter Seventy-Seven:

Burn With Malice, Part One

Kenshin: 4000

Rokanna: 4000

"What the hell are you, Rokanna?" asked Kenshin, "And why do you keep on coming after me?"

Rokanna sighed. "For revenge of defeating me last time, of course?"

"But why were you even after me the first time?"

A smile was what came from Rokanna's face, this time, "I wasn't, specifically. I was after the Legendary Shadows...it was just a coincidence that you were chosen. A coincidence that it was you, who had a Legendary Shadow running through your veins. And now...you have five."

"I'm guessing you also want these five, now?" asked Kenshin.

"That is correct. I need them to cause the destruction of all who oppose me, and then rule this human with Inhuman servants."

Kenshin frowned. "You really _are _a demon, aren't you?"

"Let's duel." said Rokanna, ignoring Kenshin. "You can go first."

"Fine." Kenshin drew his sixth card, and glanced at his hand. "I'll summon Monk Healer (800/800) in attack mode, and then discard Chu-Ske from my hand in order to gain fifteen hundred Life Points (KLP: 5500). I end my turn with a face-down card."

"My draw." said Rokanna. "I'll summon Malice Doll of Decay (800/1700) in attack mode, and then I'll set a card face-down. Now my decaying monster will attack!"

The rotting doll attacked the robed monk, and both of them died...but then the Malice Doll of Decay returned (800/1700).

"What the hell?" said Kenshin, "What's going on?"

Rokanna smiled. "Think of it as an advanced effect of Malice Doll of Demise. When it's destroyed as a result of battle, or by the effect of 'Ectoplasmer', I can special summon it in attack mode. Of course, it still only gets one attack per turn. Next off I enter my second Main Phase, and activate Ectoplasmer! My turn ends, sacrificing my Doll of Decay...but then bringing it back in attack mode!"

Kenshin: 5100

Rokanna: 4000

"My turn." said Kenshin, drawing. "Let's see. I think I'll summon forth Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode, and then I'll attack your Doll of Decay!"

The rotting doll fell easily to the Monk Fighter's fist (RLP: 3500)...

...and then returned, grinning.

"Damn it." said Kenshin. "That thing's annoying. My turn ends...sacrificing my Monk Fighter...

Kenshin: 5100

Rokanna: 2850

"Good. I'll draw, and then attack with the Doll of Decay!"

Kenshin: 4300

Rokanna smiled. "This is great, you're at my mercy. Hayden's deck is great...I end my turn, giving you damage!"

Kenshin: 3900

Kenshin drew, frowning. "I'm still winning, you know. I'll summon forth Brother Monk (1400/1400) in attack mode, and then I'll attack your Doll."

The doll screeched, and grinned when it was revived.

Rokanna: 2250

"My turn ends, hurting you." said Kenshin.

Rokanna: 1550

Rokanna drew, and then gave a huge grin.

"So he _does _own this card." said Rokanna, still grinning. "I activate Ectoplasm Shield! This is a continuous spell...wanna know what it does?"

"Of course." said Kenshin.

"Well, it works like this. For as long as it's on my side of the field...I don't take damage from Ectoplasmer!"

"Oh, damn it..." said Kenshin.

"That's right! And now I'll sacrifice the Malice Doll of Decay in order to summon the Malice Doll of Despair (2300/1700)! You'll enjoy this attack! Go, Malice Chop-Chop-Chop!"

The giant Malice Doll raised it's axe and brought it down upon Kenshin, forcing the duelist to raise his hands as a shield. He was knocked back, though, and his arm was bleeding.

Kenshin: 1600

Rokanna: 1550

"This has been a fast-paced duel..." said Rokanna. "I bet that you didn't enjoy that, this being your final duel. Oh well. Now comes my Malice Doll's effect. When he is to be sacrificed for Ectoplasmer, I can discard one card from the top of my deck in order to special summon him back to my side of the field."

Kenshin: 350

Rokanna: 1550

"Dang it..." said Kenshin. "...I draw..."

Doing so, he looked at the huge doll. It rubbed it's axe, and grinned at Kenshin.

"I haven't lost yet." said Kenshin. He placed a spell into the zone. "I play Monk Pact...sacrificing Master Monk from my hand (LV 5 times two equals LV10) in order to special summon Doas- The Great Monk (?). Now his attack and defense will increase...until they reach a point of the combined levels of all Monks in my graveyard times one hundred. And my Monks are...Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter (3), Monk Healer (6), Monk Fighter (9), Brother Monk (12), and Master Monk (17), resulting in seventeen hundred points...(1700/1700)."

Rokanna laughed, "Ha! You're still six hundred points too weak!"

"Maybe now I am..." said Kenshin, "But I activate Graceful Charity...drawing three, and discarding two Master Monks (2700/2700). Now...Doas will attack!"

"Damn." swore Rokanna.

Rokanna: 1150

"Now I end my turn..." said Kenshin, "Sacrificing my monster. Pity I can't do any damage."

Rokanna drew, looking over the empty field. "You've grown weak already, haven't you?"

Kenshin glared at her. "Shut up and end your turn."

Rokanna shrugged. "I'll set a monster in defense mode, and I'll end my turn."

As Kenshin drew, Rokanna looked at him, and spoke up.

"Kenshin." she said.

"What is it?" asked Kenshin, "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to tell you that you should give up." said Rokanna. "You can't defeat me."

Kenshin frowned. "I can."

"There's no way you can defeat me! Look at the score!"

Kenshin: 350

Rokanna: 1150

"I don't care." said Kenshin. "I won't lose...for as long as there's even one person able to be saved...

"I won't give up, even if there's no hope left!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Burn With Malice, Part Two_

_Doas has fallen! With one of his best monsters fallen to the powers of Ectoplasmer, Kenshin's deck is falling...and yet he's not giving up yet! Not even close!_

_The bonds of power and love run deep!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I plan to get the next chapter, the finally of season three, up today. Wow, this season has taken less than a week to complete...

Please R&R:)

-Salazare


	78. Burn With Malice, Part Two

Chapter Seventy-Eight:

Burn With Malice, Part Two

Kenshin: 350

Rokanna: 1150

"Kenshin Menzuro, how can you possibly win this?" asked Rokanna. "Your Life Points are lower than mine, and you have no monsters on your side of the field!"

"But it _is _my turn." pointed out Kenshin, "And that's something in my favour."

Rokanna sighed. "Whatever, I don't care. Make your move."

Kenshin looked at his hand.

_If I set a monster in defense mode, she could just summon another monster and destroy my Life Points. If I summon a monster to attack, I'll lose it at the end of my turn, and she'll summon a monster and destroy my Life Points._

He sighed, and saw the card at the far right of his hand.

_I guess I have no choice._

"I'll summon forth Monk Strongman (2400/0) by discarding a card from my hand! The card I discard is Monk Stealth Striker, who will now be special summoned!"

"And now you're out of cards in your hand." said Rokanna. "Great job."

Kenshin smiled. "No, now it's time for a bit of luck! I play my face-down card, Card of Sanctity! We can now each drew until we have six cards in our hands!"

Drawing six cards, Kenshin looked at Rokanna, who only drew three.

"Now it's time for the beginning of the end! I'll play Monster Reborn, bringing back Monk Fighter from the graveyard! Next up is Polymerization, fusing Monk Fighter and Monk Stealth Striker! Now Advanced Monk Striker (1000/1000) will take the stage! Also, I activate Monk's Punching Bag! Now I'll increase the powers of both the Strongman (2600) and Striker (1200)! Attack, my Strongman!"

The Malice Doll of Demise (1600/1700) was destroyed as the Strongman struck. The Striker than ran towards Rokanna.

"Now my Striker attacks you directly! Slash her!"

Kenshin: 350

Rokanna: 350

"I end my turn with a face-down card, and sacrifice my Monk Striker." said Kenshin.

Rokanna glared at Kenshin, at his determination. "Kenshin Menzuro, you piss me off."

"Joy." said Kenshin.

"Which is why...I'm going to play Dark Hole!" exclaimed Rokanna, "And then I'll play Heavy Storm, and finally Card Destruction! So now all is cleared!"

Kenshin drew two cards with the Card Destruction, and Rokanna drew four.

Breathless, she set all face-down. "My four face-down cards will end my turn."

Kenshin drew, looking at the four cards.

"That's right, Kenshin." said Rokanna. "It's your choice whether or not to attack...for if one of these cards is Magic Cylinders, you could lose."

Kenshin sighed. "I play a spell card. It's called...Sick Day."

"Hm? What the hell is that card?" asked Rokanna.

"For this turn...you can't chain trap cards to any of my attacks." said Kenshin, "And I'm summoning a monster...my Monk Returner (900/1300)."

"No..." said Rokanna, "Not again! You can't have defeated me twice!"

"You shouldn't have messed with my friends, Rokanna." said Kenshin, "Now it's time to learn your lesson!"

Rokanna stuck out her hand, and a huge flash appeared, making Kenshin shut his eyes.

"I'll be back, Kenshin Menzuro..." Rokanna was saying. "And next time...you won't beat me!"

Kenshin: 350

Rokanna: 0

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Kenshin opened his eyes, Kazuha, Yuki, Aka, Kelsey, Vy, and Hayden were standing over him.

"...guys..." said Kenshin.

"What happened, Kenshin?" asked Vy. "Why were you and Hayden unconscious?"

Kenshin hesitated for a moment, and then said: "I'll tell you all when we meet up with the others..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later...

Kenshin, Elena, Vy, Doyle, Justin, Aka, Claire, Itakura, Amy, Kazuha, Yuki, Kuro, Edward, Ress, Yoshiko, Kelsey, and Hayden were all sitting around in the living room of the Menzuro house, contemplating the story that Kenshin had just told them.

"So Rokanna had me possessed?" Kuro said, finally, "And had me murder many people, even though you brought them back?"

"Yeah." said Kenshin, "And then she targeted Hayden, again in order to get the Legendary Shadows."

Kazuha frowned. "That's terrible. What a bad person."

"Yeah." said Doyle. "But Kenshin...do you really think she's a demon?"

Kenshin nodded. "That's what I was told."

"Who told you?" asked Vy.

Kenshin was silent. He had still not told them about Dream.

"Well, who?" asked Justin, eager to get an answer.

"Oh, sorry." said Kenshin, "I got distracted. It must have been Rokanna, who else?"

"Still, Rokanna is a problem." said Elena. "And didn't you say that you still have your Inner Self running loose somewhere?"

"That's right." said Claire, "IK..."

Kenshin sighed, and got up. "In any case...I think we should all keep our eyes open for anything suspicious...a pity that school's starting up again next week."

Everyone else got up, and those who did not live in the house left.

Elena, Doyle, Vy, and Kenshin remained.

"What are you going to do, Kenshin?" asked Doyle.

Kenshin looked up at his father's face. "I'm going to go back to Duelist Academy first, of course. Then I'm going to simply wait...until Rokanna shows herself again. Or maybe I'll go out and find her..." he shrugged.

Elena put her hand on his shoulder. "Just be careful, Kenshin."

Her son smiled. "Don't worry, mom. I'll beat her!"

The family smiled, and they all went off to bed...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Season Three, 'Tokyo Anime Convention'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No preview in this chapter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And here it is, sealed at ten chapters. Just two make two things clear that I'll fix in previous chapters...

The fusion for Advanced Monk Striker is Monk Fighter and Monk Stealth Striker, not Monk Stealth Striker and Monk Training Dummy.

Monk Strongman was accidently called Monk Wanderer in Three-Way Duel, Parts 1-3.

I hope you enjoyed this season, and please R&R!

-Salazare


	79. Return to Duelist Academy

Chapter Seventy-Nine:

Return to Duelist Academy

"What a nice view!" commented Amy.

Kenshin sighed. It was only five minutes into their boat thrip back to Duelist Academy, and Amy was already excited.

"Amy..." said Kenshin, "You should really sit down..."

"Oh, right." said Amy. She had jumped out of her seat when commenting the view. "Are you sure you don't want to go for a walk, Kenshin?"

"No thanks." said Kenshin. "Why not ask Kazuha...or Kelsey...or Justin...?"

Amy smiled at Kenshin. "You still thinking about last week? Don't worry...it'll all be okay! I'm sure this year will be normal!"

Kenshin looked at her. "Two years ago we learned of Organization: Darkness. At the end of that year we learned of the Inhumans. Last year we defeated both of them. I guess this year can't exactly have any more surprises..."

"Exactly!" said Amy. "So stop thinking and-"

"Except..." interrupted Kenshin, "For Rokanna and IK. They're both still out there somewhere, and I'm worried."

Amy sighed. "Fine, I'll go get Kelsey and Kazuha to go with me, or something..."

Walking away, she looked back at Kenshin. He was gazing out of a window.

_Kenshin..._ she thought, _Relax...please..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later...

Justin yawned, waking up from his nap.

"What a nice nap." he said, yawning. He looked to Aka, who was beside him, and poked him, "Yo, Aka...you awake?"

"Yeah." said Aka, opening one eye. "But if I wasn't, you would have woken me up anyways."

Justin shrugged. "Sorry, bud. Just wanted to warn you...we're almost there."

He pointed to the island in the distance, and Aka smiled.

"Back to Ra Yellow..." said Aka. "And since you missed all of last year, I'm guessing you're with me."

"Probably." said Justin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few more hours later...

Kenshin looked at himself in the mirror, with his new Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Nice." said Kazuha, walking up. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks, Kazuha." said Kenshin. "Where's Yuki and Amy?"

Kazuha shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't even seen Justin, Aka, or the Mizunashi twins. Makes me wonder about stuff..."

She shrugged again. "Anyways, you should check out your dorm now. It's a lot better than even Ra Yellow, trust me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking around the room, Kenshin agreed. He even got his own room, with three other rooms in the same hallway.

Hearing footsteps, he stepped out of his room to greet his new 'neighbors'...

...And he gasped.

"Hello, Monk Fighter." said Haku, who had Ress and Edward behind him. "I guess you're the fourth person in this hallway."

Kenshin sweat-dropped. _And here I thought I would get new friends...I get the Moonshadows and the so-called Sexist Bastard..._

"What's with that face?" asked Ress, looking at Kenshin's odd face. "Disappointed?"

Kenshin smiled to reassure him. "About what? I'm just surprised, that's all."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later... (too many time skips!)

It was the beginning of classes, and Kenshin was already bored. Even though they were advanced classes, he understood it all...just didn't care...

...He'd been through a hell of a lot more.

"Now." said the teacher, named Ms. Kudo. "About the history of Duel Monsters...there is legend of demons..."

"Stupid..." muttered Kenshin.

"They were a powerful race, and they possessed human bodies, those of their victims. But they humans they possessed were usually alive when they took control. But over time, the demons were able to devour the mind of the human, and take control completely."

"Wowza." said a student. "Is that all true?"

"Of course not!" said Kudo, laughing. "This is all just legend, of course! Besides, they would have died out long ago if they really did exist!"

Kenshin frowned, looking at Kudo. "Ms. Kudo."

"Yes, Menzuro?" asked Kudo, looking at him.

"Is there any evidence to show that these demons did not exist?"

Kudo smiled. "Do you believe in demons?"

Being vague, Kenshin answered with, "I believe whatever I can see..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later, in strategy class, Kenshin contemplated what Kudo had said.

"_No, it's impossible for them to have lived..."_

"I don't know if that's true." said Kenshin.

"You don't think that I could be right?" asked Mr. Moe.

"Erp!" exclaimed Kenshin. He had no idea how loud he had said his previous statement.

"Well, then..." he said. "Since you don't believe that any monster can rise up and destroy a bigger one...why not face a deck of small monsters? I know we have someone in this class who uses them..."

A student stood up, and said, "I have a deck like that, sir."

"Ah, come on down Mr...I'm sorry, what's your name?"

The boy didn't answer until he had walked down into the center of the room, with Kenshin as well.

"Hello, Monk Fighter." said the boy, "My name is..."

"...Puffy Mc Puff Puff?" suggested Justin from the crown, looking at the boy's hair. It wasn't afro-sized, but it still was big and fluffy.

"No!" exclaimed the boy. "My name is Watage Tama!"

Kenshin burst into laughter, and Watage glared at him. "Oh shut up and stop being so immature."

Ceasing to laugh, Kenshin set his deck up. "Sorry, sorry...let's duel!"

Kenshin: 4000

Watage: 4000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Attack of the Furballs!_

_Kenshin is dueling Watage Tama in front of his fellow peers, with...nothing much at stake. Actually, I don't even know why I'm trying to make this preview dramatic. Crap! I'm out of time for the preview..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note:

Watage Tama Fluff Ball

Nothing much else to say, except that this season is called 'Final Year'.

I've started up Legendary Shadows: Kazuha Ogata, now...

...and maybe Kazuha will duel in this story soon...

Anyways, please R&R!

-Salazare


	80. Attack of the Furballs!

Chapter Eighty:

Attack of the Furballs!

Kenshin: 4000

Watage: 4000

"I'll start." said Watage. "And I'll play Wretched Ghost of the Attic (550/400) in defense mode. I end my turn with a face-down card."

"Draw." said Kenshin, "And then I summon Brother Monk (1400/1400) in attack mode. Next up, he'll attack your monster!"

Wretched Ghost in the Attic did nothing as the Brother Monk punched it.

"My monster, being in defense mode, protects my Life Points."

"I know that." said Kenshin, frowning, "No offense, but I _am_ a third year."

"Sorry..." said Watage. "Finish your move, though, okay?"

"Sure." said Kenshin, lightening up a bit. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

Watage drew, smiling at the card he had drawn. "Perfect! I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck!"

Drawing, he smiled again. "Even more perfect! I special summon my drawn Watapons (200/300) x2)!"

The two pink fluff balls smiled, making even Brother Monk smile for more than his normal reason.

"Umm..." said Watage, "Next I sacrifice my two monsters...in order to summon King Fluff (2300/2300) in attack mode..."

It was now a giant furball that smiled down upon Kenshin. Kenshin gave it a small wave, and it grinned down upon him.

"Nice..." said Kenshin.

"See now his attack!" exclaimed Watage.

Kenshin's fingers moved towards his face-down card, but then he hesitated.

_I'll save it for later._

Kenshin: 3100

"Right." said Kenshin. "My turn?"

A shrug was Watage's first response. The second was a small comment form his mouth. "Alright."

Kenshin drew. "Let's see here. What have I got that can help..."

Disappointed, he noticed that he had nothing that could directly help the situation.

"Great." he muttered. "I'll set a monster in defense mode, and I end my turn."

Now it was Watage's turn to draw. "I guess I'll be summoning Kuriboh (300/200) in defense mode. Next my King Fluff destroys your defense monster!"

"Monk Guard (100/2000) goes to the graveyard." said Kenshin.

"Alright, I end my turn now." said Watage.

"See?" said Mr. Moe, "Small monsters can do big things together."

_That monster doesn't look small... _thought Kenshin, but he didn't say it out loud. "I draw."

Again, he looked at his options. They weren't much. "I play Defensive Revival, brining back Monk Guard (100/2000) in defense mode. Next I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode, and I'll attack your Kuriboh!"

The Kuriboh let out a squeak as the Monk Fighter pounded it.

"Aw." said Watage. "Why did you have to go and do that, you meanie?"

Kenshin frowned. "I end my turn."

"Alright." said Watage. "I'll kill your Monk Fighter and hurt you for hurting Kuriboh!"

Kenshin: 3100

"Why didn't you lost any Life Points?" complained Watage, after the Monk was destroyed.

Kenshin sighed. "Don't you know anything about Monk cards? My Monk Fighter, when involved in battle, reduces all damage to me to zero."

"Oh." said Watage. "Well, you learn something new every single day. I end my turn."

Again, Kenshin drew and considered his options. This time he saw something good. "Let's go! I play Monk's Loyal Sacrifice, allowing my Guard to sacrifice himself for the Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in my graveyard! Next up, I'll sacrifice my Monk Fighter in order to special summon Master Monk (1900/1000)!"

The Master Monk flexed it's muscles, and then did so more after Kenshin's next card...

"Go, Monk Offensive Power- Muscle Flex!" exclaimed Kenshin, "My face-down card! It could have reduced the damage I took when you destroyed Brother Monk, but I think this is probably a better situation (2700)! Now, Master Monk, crush King Fluff!"

The Monk ran forth and pressed his fist quickly into the King's stomach...somehow causing it to explode.

Watage: 3600

"Now my Monk uses his double attack effect, attacking you directly!"

Watage: 900

"Ow..." said Watage. "Is it my turn?"

"Yeah." said Kenshin.

Watage drew. "Kenshin Menzuro. Do you have respect for the small monsters?"

Kenshin frowned. "Of course I do. I have respect for every single one of the cards in the world."

Watage smiled at him. "That's good...I don't mind being defeated...by someone who at least respects my cards..."

"You mean...?" asked Kenshin.

"That's right." said Watage. "I have no cards to help me win. I...surrender."

Kenshin: 3100

Watage: Surrendered!

As the holograms disappeared, Mr. Moe smiled. "A beautiful display by both of you! Now please, get back to your seats."

Kenshin smiled at Watage, and muttered two words.

"Good game."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now, class." said Moe, "Next week we'll have our Dueling Tag Team Test. The top sixteen students in this class will be randomly assigned a partner to duel with in a few rounds, until a winner is declared. The others, of course, will be able to watch and examine your strategies, hopefully learning something."

"Who are the top sixteen?" asked Justin, who was in the class as well.

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Maker." said Moe. "But I'll only tell you the top four for now. Haku Doku..."

Haku stood up and took a bow. No applause, though.

"...Yuki Ryuuga..."

Yuki also stood up, but she just waved.

"...Kazuha Ogata..."

Kazuha was the third to stand up, and she smiled at all...most smiling back.

"And Kenshin Menzuro."

Now Kenshin, _he_ got applause. Who knows why...

"Remember, next week." said Moe. "Be there, you four...as well as everyone else. You don't know if you're one of the top sixteen."

Everyone in the classroom nodded, while the four sat down. "Now, class is dismissed for lunch."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Dueling Tag Team Test, Part One_

_The Dueling Tag Team Tests have began, with Kenshin starting out the first round! He and his partner must face the enemies of...the Moonshadows! Edward Moonshadow...his true deck is here!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Heh heh, I'm evil...I'm not telling you Kenshin's partner yet...

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	81. Dueling Tag Team Test, Part One

Chapter Eighty-One:

Dueling Tag Team Test, Part One

"Brother."

Ress Moonshadow walked into Edward Moonshadow's room. The senior, Edward, had two decks in front of him.

"Ress." said Edward. "I should tell you..."

"What is it?" asked Ress. He gave Edward an inquisitive look.

"KNOCK NEXT TIME, DAMN IT!" exclaimed Edward, making Ress sweat-drop.

"Brother." said Ress, again. "You're not going to continue to use the Legendary Dragon deck, are you?"

Edward was silent for a minute. Then he said, "No. That was my deck as the Inhuman, Forever. And as the Organization: Darkness member, 'R'. I think...I think I'm going to use my true deck..."

Ress frowned. "Then...should I..."

"Do as you wish." said Edward, turning his back to Ress. "But be ready. You and I both are in the top sixteen in that class."

Silence. Then Ress said slowly, "What if...what if we have to fight?"

Edward looked at him again, studied him. "Don't worry. We won't."

_I have a feeling I already know one of my opponents...the gods might want it that way..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you want from me, Haku?" asked Kenshin.

Haku frowned. "I can't call you in for a friendly talk? And here I was thinking you were nice."

A snort from Kenshin. "Don't feed me that bullshit. I know that you want something, now what is it?"

Now Haku sighed. "Fine, fine. I just wanted to tell you that we _will_ duel in this...tournament thing...or whatever you want to call it."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Kenshin.

It was time for Haku to smile, now. "Let's just say I have my...friends."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One week later...

_It's time..._ thought Kenshin, sitting in the classroom. _Damn it, it's time..._

He smiled. _And I'm ready._

Students filled the seats of the classroom, excited. Who wouldn't be, if you got to watch a card game instead of working on studies?

"Hello, everybody." said Moe. "I think it's time...time for us to begin the telling of the top sixteen!"

There were cheers from the students, and Moe coughed to quiet them. "Now, I'll name the students as they enter their duels."

There was confusion in the crowd, so Moe tried to explain. "Um...I'll only be saying four names at a time...and so all others not dueling, or who haven't dueled yet, will be unknown until they duel."

Students nodded their heads in agreement. One said, "So who are the first four?"

Moe cleared his throught again, and motioned to the microphone that was placed behind him. When nothing happened, he sighed and walked towards it. More confusion.

"Sorry, kids..." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Just ignore that...now I'll call up the first duelists!"

All was silent, and he cleared his throught. "First up, on side A...Edward Moonshadow!"

Moonshadow stood up, and walked briskly towards the front. He readied his duel disk.

"Next, on his team...is Ress Moonshadow!"

Ress was a bit surprised, but then received a tap on his shoulder. Behind him was Haku Doku, who gave him a smile, and whispered, "Nice luck."

Thanking him and walking down, Ress also activated his duel disk.

"Now on the opposing team..." said Moe, "Starts out with Kenshin Menzuro!"

The audience was in awe, and someone muttered about the Moonshadows, "How unlucky...for the brothers..."

Walking out into the front, Kenshin smiled at the Moonshadows.

"And last but not least..." said Moe, "The final member of Team B...is Kazuha Ogata!"

Kazuha and Kenshin stared at each other, and Haku Doku smiled to himself.

_Everything will happen as planned...if Kenshin Menzuro and that girl can win this duel..._

When all of the duel disks were activated, Moe raised his hand. "Now let the duels...begin!"

Kenshin: 4000/ Kazuha: 4000

Edward: 4000/ Ress: 4000

Kenshin drew. "Okay, me first. I'll summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode, and end with a face-down card."

Now Ress drew. "Thanks, Kenshin. I'll now summon a defense monster, and place a card face-down, similar to you. My turn ends."

"My turn." said Kazuha, "I'll summon Blackfire Soldier (1800/1800) in attack mode! And if you think that's nice, wait until you see this! I play Polymerization, fusing Blackfire Dragon (1900/1350) and Blackfire Pixie (500/900) in order to form Blackfire Mythical Mightiest (2400/2250)! Finally, I'll place my last two cards face-down."

It was an even bigger dragon of Blackfire that appeared, this time with blackfire-shaped pixie wings on it's back.

"My move, then." said Edward. "I set a monster in defense mode, and end my turn with two-face-down cards."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at him. "Not attacking all-out with your dragons?"

Edward shook his head. "That deck was not the deck of my soul..."

Kenshin shrugged, and went back to his turn. "I'll attack your defense monster with Monk Fighter!"

Edward smiled, and revealed what the monster was..a normal human being...

"It's Homunculus Snake- Human (1300/400)." said Edward. "And you've destroyed it, but activated my trap card!"

He revealed his face-down card. It was a trap. "Hiding Among Corpses! I can now special summon any monster from my graveyard except for the destroyed monster!"

"But you have no others!" exclaimed Kazuha.

Edward smiled. "I now chain my second trap card, Deadly Pride! Now I send up to three cards from my hand to my graveyard in order to increase my Life Points by five hundred points for each one!"

"Damn!" exclaimed Kenshin. "He must have discarded at least one monster!"

"That's right!" exclaimed Edward (ELP: 5500). "I now use my other trap's effect in order to special summon...Homunculus Hawk- Human (1500/1750)!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Two_

_The duel between Kazuha and Hayden, Ress and Edward continues. Edward's true deck, the 'Homunculus Transform Deck', is a very powerful deck...one that sparks the interest of IK!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Today I bought the first five volumes of Rurouni Kenshin. They were very good...although people tried to stop me from my continues reading...

Long story short, I think I'm gonna make this whole little thing a few Parts long...although they're gonna be a few different duels, of course...

And Kazuha uses her deck for the first time in this fanfiction! I'll maybe get chapter two of her story up sooner or later...

Also, how many of you want more about Dream and Rokanna? Or will you be content with thoughts of IK?

One last thing. Are there any one-shot enemies you saw in Season Three that you might want to see make a return? If no one says anything, I already might have someone (or no one) in mind...

Well, please R&R!

-Hayden

P. S. Edward's cards played so far are from a manga called 'Buro Renkin'. Read it some time...


	82. Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Two

Chapter Eighty-Two:

Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Two

Kenshin: 4000/ Kazuha: 4000

Edward: 5500/ Ress: 4000

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Edward. "A deck of Homunculi? Interesting. But they don't seem to be made of much."

"This is more than just a Homunculus deck." said Edward with a grin. "This is the ultimate...Homunculus Transform Deck!"

_Homunculus...Transform Deck! _Thought Kazuha and Kenshin.

"Let's go." said Ress. "Finish your move, Kenshin."

Kenshin shrugged. "I end my turn with a face-down monster."

Ress drew, and glanced at his brother, who nodded.

"I summon forth Ruthless Pawn (800/800) in attack mode!" said Ress. "Next up, a face-down card. Now attack, my Ruthless Pawn! Attack the Blackfire Mythical Mightiest!"

_Ress has a new deck as well? _Thought Kenshin, while Kazuha said something else.

"My Mythical Mightiest is stronger (2400)!" exclaimed Kazuha. "Why the hell would you attack it?"

Ress ignored her. "Go, trap card! Sacrificial Intent! I can negate the battle damage to my Life Points when one of my monsters attacks one of yours! And this is a continuous trap card!"

"I still don't see what you did." said Kazuha. And then she saw that the dragon fell over to the Pawn's attack. "What the hell...?"

"Ruthless Pawn destroys a monster that it's in battle with, automatically if the monster has more attack points than it." exclaimed Ress. "So I just killed your monster."

"Damn." swore Kazuha.

A shrug from Ress. "I end my turn,"

Kazuha drew. "Alright, revenge time. I summon Blackfire Demon (1700/1200) and have him strike down your defense monster, Ress!"

"No!" exclaimed Kenshin, but it was too late.

"Sorry, Kazuha." said Ress. "But you hit my second Ruthless Pawn (800/800). Say goodbye to your monster..."

The demon and the pawn were both destroyed, but the Life Points stayed the same (KaLP: 4000, RLP: 4000).

"Great..." said Kazuha. "I still have my Soldier, though! Attack the Homunculus Hawk- Human (1500/1750)!"

"That's something you shouldn't do." said Ress, smiling. "I play my trap card, Ruthless Defense. Now I can special summon a monster with 'Ruthless' in it's card name in order to take the hit for another monster, although the special summoned monster must have lower attack points than the monster it's defending. So I bring back my Ruthless Pawn (800/800), who takes the hit, also killing your Soldier!"

Ress: 3000

"_Damn_ you!" exclaimed Kazuha. "And those Pawns! Anyways, I'll pass my turn on to Edward."

Drawing, Edward smiled at his current hand. "Now for you two to experience the ultimate transformation! I play Homunculus Transformation! This continuous spell card allows me to pay five hundred Life Points to transform any Homunculus' human form...into the complete Humonculus form! So I pay five hundred Life Points (ELP: 5000) in order to transform Homunculus Hawk- Human, into Homunculus- Hawk (2100/2300)!"

Now it was a giant golden bird. A hawk, to be exact. It had the normal physical qualities of a bird, and yet it's power was so much greater.

"That looks strong." said Kenshin. "What next, though?"

"Next..." said Edward. "He attacks! Finish off that Monk Fighter!"

Kenshin sighed. "It's a pity your bird will have to go! I play the quick-play spell card, Monk Offensive Power- Muscle Flex! Now I can increase my Monk Fighter's Attack points by eight hundred, putting him on par with the Hawk!"

The Monk started to flex his muscles...and then realized that he couldn't.

The Hawk rushed down and slashed at Monk Fighter, killing him.

Edward: 4600

"What the..." said Kenshin. "Why the hell..."

"For as long as this monster remains face-up on my side of the field," said Edward, "I can pay four hundred Life Points to negate any spell card I choose."

Kenshin frowned, but was silent. Edward slid a card into his spell and trap card zone, and nodded to the Monk Fighter of Duelist Academy, allowing him to draw.

"Let's see." said Kenshin. "I play my own card face-down, and then I play a new spell! Go, Monk Magical Research! I'll use it's effect to pay five hundred Life Points (KeLP: 3500) in order to obtain any spell card from my deck! Next off I'll play it! Go, Monk Healing Magic!"

Edward scratched his head. "So now is the time where I choose whether or not to block your card. I think I'll choose to. Sorry, but no healing this turn."

Kenshin: 3500/ Kazuha: 4000

Edward: 4200/ Ress: 3000

"Various Life Points." said Hayden from the seats. "If you combined the Life Points of the team members, they'd be almost equal."

"Yeah." agreed Kelsey, "And that's not a good thing. Kelsey and Kenshin are both in the top five of the Academy."

"Wait a minute." said Aka, who was sitting next to Kelsey. "If Claire left, doesn't that mean Kenshin and Kazuha both went up ranks? So Kazuha would be number two and Kenshin number three? And even Haku, number five, would be number four?"

"That's right." said Justin, next to Hayden. He had his arms folded. "But who is number one?"

Amy smiled. She was next to Justin. "The number one duelist...is somewhere in this room."

Kenshin, oblivious to their conversation, continued with his turn. "I'll set a card face-down. My turn ends."

"I summon forth Ruthless Bishop (1600/1200)!" said Ress, "Now he'll attack your defense monster, Kenshin!"

"Monk Guard (100/2000) won't be destroyed, and you'll get double damage!"

"If not for my trap card..." said Ress. "Or did you forget? Oh, and by the way...my monster has an effect as well."

Kenshin: 3000

"Ow!" exclaimed Kenshin. "What the hell...?"

Ress proceeded to explain. "When my monster battles a monster and fails to destroy it, even if my own monster is destroyed, my opponent loses five hundred Life Points. Well, I end my turn with a face-down card."

Kazuha drew. "Oh, great. I think now I'll summon Blackfire Speeder (500/900) in attack mode! Next up...he attacks you directly! Go, use your effect and strike Edward!"

Edward: 3700

The older Moonshadow brother shrugged. "Only a little bit of damage. What next?"

Kazuha smiled. "I now play my face-down spell card, Blackfire Relight! I can pay five hundred Life Points in order to re-do my battle phase!"

Edward frowned. "I decide not to use my monster's effect of negation."

The Speeder dashed forth, firing fire at Edward.

Kazuha: 3500

Edward: 3200

"Is that all?" asked Edward.

"Nope!" exclaimed Kazuha, "I now play my second face-down spell card, Blackfire Rejuvenation! If I've attacked twice this turn, I can draw twice!"

Since she had no cards in her hand, the two cards would have been welcome.

"Not so fast!" exclaimed Edward, "I use my monster's negation effect!"

Edward: 2800

"Damn you." said Kazuha. "I end my turn."

Edward drew now, looking over his hand. "Alright, I'll summon Homunculus Frog- Human (1650/1200)."

This Homunculus was a skinny man in overalls. All stared, and Kenshin sweat-dropped.

"Um...I'll just have him Transform." said Edward. "I'll pay the five hundred Life Points!"

Kenshin: 3000/ Kazuha: 3500

Edward: 2300/ Ress: 3000

The man suddenly started adjusting his features, and then came out as a humongous mechanical frog...with a face on his stomach. He lay on his rear, and appeared to be sleeping, if not for the fact that the face was surely awake.

"Meet Homunculus- Frog (1900/2000) in defense mode! And now let's have my Hawk attack your Guard!"

"Crap." said Kenshin, as the Guard fell to the Hawk. "Wait a minute...!"

What Kenshin was talking about was the frog that appeared next to the Frog Homunculus.

"Meet my Mini-Frog Token (900/900) who is special summoned when one of my monsters kills one of yours! This is the effect of my Frog Homunculus! That, and the fact that he cannot attack. But the Mini-Frogs can! Destroy the Blackfire Speeder!"

Kazuha glared at Edward as the Mini-Frog rushed at her monster...

_To be continued..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Three_

_The duels continue, and another team steps forth..._

_Will the Moonshadows or the main characters win the duel?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note:

Mistake in the last chapter. It's 'Buso Renkin', not 'Buro Renkin'. Dunno how the hell I did that.

Oh well, please R&R. And thanks for your reviews, I love getting them.

-Salazare


	83. Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Three

Chapter Eighty-Three:

Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Three

Kenshin: 3000/ Kazuha: 3500

Edward: 2300/ Ress: 3000

Kenshin motioned his hand. "I activate my trap card, Monk Justice System! I can pay three hundred Life Points (KeLP: 2700) in order to special summon Monk Justice Bringer (1500/1000) in attack mode from my deck!"

He appeared with the appearance of Monk Fighter, although he struck a super-hero pose.

"So what?" asked Edward. "My token continues his assault!"

"Activate special effect!" exclaimed Kenshin, "It's the effect of guarding! My monster takes your attack instead of Kazuha's!"

"Shit!" exclaimed Edward. "Can you do anything, Ress?"

"You bet!" said Ress. "My Sacrificial Intent works for you as well!"

"Perfect." responded Edward. "Thanks."

The Mini-Frog was destroyed, though...but the Life Points stayed the same.

"Alright, I end my turn." said Edward.

Kenshin drew, and had a surprised look on his face. He glanced at

Kazuha, who looked back and smiled. Kenshin nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, so that's his plan."

IK was sitting in a cave, with unfamiliar and undescribable surroundings. He sat next to a roaring fire, with his duel disk on his wrist. His eyes were glazed over, and he was smiling.

"But Edward Moonshadow. What is it about him? His deck, of course...perhaps he'll one day come close to Kenshin's strength."

IK laughed. "Oh well. In any case, I have serious doubt that he'll win this duel. That is, unless he has great luck..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright!" exclaimed Kenshin, drawing one card from his five-card hand. "I'll play Monk's Revenge, which..."

"I know what it does." cut off Edward. "It'll let you damage me further, that's what. But I'll cancel out it's effect with my Hawk!"

Edward: 1900

"That sucks." said Kenshin. "But what if I play a second copy?"

"Then I'll just negate that one as well!" exclaimed Edward.

Edward: 1500

"Kenshin...what are you...?" asked Kazuha.

"All in good time." said Kenshin. "All in good time. I play my next spell card, Monk's Renewal of Faith! Now I can draw more cards..."

"...if not for my negation effect." said Edward. "Learn your damn lesson!"

Edward: 1100

Kenshin smiled. "Aw, man. Now I'm left with two last cards...let's see now...any complaints against Equal Trade?"

"Yes." said Edward (ELP: 700). "And now you only have one card remaining. Play it already."

"Fine." said Kenshin. "I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode, and I'll end my turn."

Kenshin: 2700/ Kazuha: 3500

Edward: 700/ Ress: 3000

"Kenshin just burned his whole hand!" exclaimed Hayden. "What the hell was he thinking?"

Justin was silent.

_Maybe Kenshin had an even deeper plan than we all think! Although...neither he nor Kazuha have any cards in their hands...and neither of them have any face-down cards!_

"My move." said Ress, drawing. "And I'll sacrifice my Ruthless Bishop...and summon Ruthless Queen (2200/2000)! Now she'll use her effect, increasing her attack by one hundred points each turn (2300)! Attack the Justice Bringer!"

Kenshin flinched, his monk destroyed (KeLP: 1900).

"Not to bad." said Kenshin. "But perhaps now...you should end your turn."

Ress shrugged, confused. "Whatever."

Now it was Kazuha's turn to draw, and her face lit up big time.

"Sweet." she said. "I attack Edward directly with Blackfire Speeder!"

Edward: 200

"Whatever." said Edward. "But there's nothing else you can do."

Kazuha grinned. "Oh, there's something I can do alright. I play the card I just drew, Blackfire Relight!"

"Oh, no..." whispered Edward.

Kazuha: 3000

"Attack him directly, now my Speeder!" exclaimed Kazuha.

Edward: 0

"Good luck, Ress." said Edward. He walked off the arena area.

Kenshin: 1900/ Kazuha: 3000

Ress: 3000

"I end my turn." said Kazuha. Kenshin drew.

"Alright, Ress." said Kenshin. "It's time for me to play the Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards!"

Drawing twice, he smiled. "Alright, now I play Monster Reborn!"

"Bringing back Monk Fighter?" asked Ress.

"Nope!" said Kenshin, smiling. "I'm bringing back...the Blackfire Soldier!"

"What?" asked Kazuha, as the monster appeared. "Oh, I see what you're doing."

"Yeah." said Kenshin. "I'm playing Polymerization next! Fuse, monsters! Form...the Blackfire Monk Soldier (2500/500)!"

Blackfire Soldier's fire washed over Monk Fighter, engulfing him until it settled to be a shield and a sword of Blackfire. It also became a helmet, and other armour.

"That's nice." said Ress. "But even if you kill my monster, I'll still have Life Points left to retaliate with."

"Not exactly." said Kenshin. "Because if I have no cards in my hand, my monster can attack twice during the same battle phase."

"Like I said before..." Ress started, but Kazuha interrupted him.

"This monster also allows us to discard one card from the top of our deck in order to give it five hundred extra attack points until the end of the turn. We can do this once per turn."

"Oh, crap." said Ress, as Kenshin sent Master Monk to the grave.

"Attack!" exclaimed Kenshin. "Use your power (3000/500)!"

The Queen fell easily to the Blackfire Monk, decreasing Ress' Life Points.

Ress: 2300

"Now attack directly, with your second attack!" exclaimed Kenshin.

Ress sighed, and accepted the blow that the Soldier attacked him with.

Ress: 0

"What a great game!" exclaimed Kazuha, smiling. "You Moonshadows did awesome!"

Ress and Edward smiled, the elder speaking. "Yeah, it was...fun."

Kenshin also smiled. "I hope to have another good game like that with you two sometime."

Ress nodded. "Anytime, Kenshin."

Walking away to their seats, Moe took center stage again. "Alright, an awesome duel! Now let's allow the next duelists to step forth!"

The students held their breath as Moe took a deep one. He uttered the first name.

"First up is Hayden Mizunashi!" said Moe.

Hayden stepped up, smiling. Although he was a bit depressed when no one clapped...

"Then, on his team, is Watage Tama!"

The first year stumbled over, and gave a small wave to Kenshin, who was in the crowd.

_Wow, he must be a powerful Duelist! _Thought Kenshin.

"And their opponents will be...Amy Takahashi..."

Amy stood up, and ran over to the other side of the field. This left only one spot open.

"...and Jordan Cross!" said Moe, as the third year walked down next to Amy.

"Well." said Cross. "You ready, Amy?"

"Yeah." said Amy. "Let's do this!"

"Right." said Watage, nervous. "Please don't let me hold you back, Hayden."

Hayden grinned. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. But this duel will be over quickly!"

"Let's duel!"

Hayden: 4000/ Watage: 4000

Amy: 4000/ Cross: 4000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Four_

_The excitement mounts with a fast-paced duel that leaves one team down already! Or are they?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R!


	84. Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Four

Chapter Eighty-Four:

Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Four

Hayden: 4000/ Watage: 4000

Amy: 4000/ Cross: 4000

"I'll go first." said Hayden, drawing six while the others drew five. He frowned at his hand. "Pity, I didn't draw the card I wanted. Oh well. I play Sacrificial Draw! Now all players must sacrifice a face-up monster on their side of the field at the end of their turn, and then they get to draw cards equal to half of the level of the monster. If the monster has an odd number of levels, then the player sacrificing the monster gets one draw for the final level. But enough about that...let's meet Malice Doll of Demise (1600/1700)! I then play Card of Safe Return, which will allow me to draw one card every time a monster is special summoned from my graveyard! Next, I play Malice Dirty Move! Now whenever a monster is special summoned and it has 'Malice' or 'Doll' in it's name, you guys will lose two hundred Life Points! That is, I get to choose. I now set my final two cards face-down, and sacrifice my Malice Doll for my spell card, allowing me to draw two cards."

When Hayden drew his two cards, Amy drew her sixth one, saying, "Alright, now for my move. I set two cards face-down, and then I play Graceful Charity! Now I draw three cards and discard two! And since one of the two that I discarded was a monster, Demon King of Swords, I can summon Demon Hyena (1500/1500) to the field! Next I end my turn, drawing two cards due to my Hyena."

Now Watage drew, and he smiled. "Awesome! I play the field spell card. Field of Floating Kuriboh!"

Millions of Kuriboh appeared on the field, purring and giggling.

"And what's it do?" asked Cross.

"Simple, really." said Watage. "It allows each player to, once per turn, special summon a monster to their side of the field...as long as it has less than one thousand attack points. Also once per turn, I can discard one card from my hand in order to negate the battle damage to my Life Points zero for an attack."

"So what's the monster you special summon?" asked Hayden.

"I was getting to that." said Watage, although he was still smiling. "I special summon...Kuriboh (300/200) in attack mode!"

"Kuri!" said Kuriboh, appearing on the field with it's puff-bally grace.

"How...interesting." said Amy.

"Yeah, he's awful fluffy..." said Cross.

"Oh shut up, both of you..." said Watage. "I normal summon Winged Kuriboh (300/200) and sacrifice Kuriboh to my partner's card, allowing me to draw one card."

"My turn." said Cross. "Now it's time to get this party started! I play Meteor of Destruction, and I'm gonna let the effect go evenly between the both of you!"

Hayden: 3500/ Watage: 3500

"Next up, I'll spread out the effects of Tremendous Fire!"

Hayden: 3000/ Watage: 3000

Amy: 3750/ Cross: 3750

"Ow!" exclaimed Amy. "Damn it, why'd you do that?"

"Sorry." said Cross. "But it'll pay off, don't worry. I play my second Tremendous Fire!"

Hayden: 2500/ Watage: 2500

Amy: 3500/ Cross: 3500

"Next up, Ookazi!"

Hayden: 2100/ Watage: 2100

"Ow..." said Hayden. "How many burn cards do you have?"

Cross just smiled, and placed another card into his duel disk. "My final Tremendous Fire!"

Hayden: 1600/ Watage: 1600

Amy: 3250/ Cross: 3250

"Why didn't you just finish off one of us?" asked Hayden.

Cross smiled and shrugged. "This increases your torture. I summon Mecha-Dog Marron (1000/1000) in attack mode, and then attack Winged Kuriboh."

Watage flinched as the Kuriboh was destroyed under the dog's claws.

"I end my turn, sacrificing my dog." said Cross. "Now not only do I draw two cards, but you both lose two hundred and fifty Life Points!"

Hayden: 1350/ Watage: 1350

"So it's my turn again." said Hayden, looking at the card he drew. "Well, let's start off with allowing my Malice Doll of Demise (1600/1700) to revive itself, allowing me to draw once and giving Cross two hundred damage!"

Cross: 3050

"Ow." said Cross, sarcastically. "That hurt..."

Hayden snorted. "Very funny. I now play the spell card, Ectoplasmer! Also, I play Ectoplasm Shield, protecting me from Ectoplasmer damage! But that's not where I end! Next I summon Malice Doll of Decay (800/1700) and my two Malice Dolls will attack you directly, Cross!"

Amy revealed her face-down card. "Go, Magic Cylinders! This'll send your Malice Doll of Demise's attack back at you!"

Hayden: 550/ Watage: 550

"I guess you decided to follow after me?" asked Cross.

"Yeah." said Amy. "I just felt like it."

"My Doll of Decay's attack will get through, though..." said Hayden.

Cross: 2250

"That means nothing." said Cross.

"I now play the final card in my hand..." said Hayden. "My second Ectoplasmer! Now I end my turn...sacrificing my Malice Doll of Demise for my first one!"

Cross: 1450

"Now my second one will sacrifice the Doll of Decay!"

Cross: 1050

"Finally, my Decay will return, and be sacrificed to allow myself to draw two cards! Then it returns!"

Hayden drew two cards, putting him at just those cards.

"My move." said Amy. "I play my second Demon Hyena (1500/1500) in attack mode, and then I attack your Malice Doll!"

Hayden braced for the damage, but then opened one eye slowly. No damage came.

"My field spell protects him!" said Watage, discarding a card from his hand. "Now what?"

Amy sighed. "So persistent. I set four cards face-down, and I end my turn. My Hyena is then sacrificed, allowing me to draw two cards, putting me at three."

"I draw." said Watage. "And I special summon Dreamed Self (800/500) in attack mode!"

It was a cloudy man, laying down on his back and smiling.

"It's wonderful, dueling is..." said Watage. "Don't you think? Like a dream..."

"What the hell are you going on about?" asked Cross.

"Those who don't agree..." said Watage. "Have made their decisions. Although you cannot be the best if you don't agree..."

"It's fun to play, I guess." said Cross. "But there are other things better, and it's defiantly not 'like a dream'..."

Watage sighed. "With that attitude, I don't think you can win even this..."

A giant coin appeared on the field, and Cross stared. "What the hell...?"

"Choose." said Watage. "Choose correctly and you will most likely win. If you are wrong, your chances of winning will be extremely slim."

Cross shrugged, and stated, "Heads."

The coin flipped into the air, and it came out...tails.

"So what happens now?" asked Cross.

"Now..." said Watage. "My monster can attack you directly, and have no chain against it. Plus...it can attack twice."

"Oh, damn..." said Cross, unsarcastic this time.

"Attack Cross directly!" exclaimed Watage.

Cross: 250

"Now attack again!" exclaimed Watage.

Cross: 0

"Damn..." said Cross.

"I summon Dreamed Fighter (900/1000) who can only be summon after my battle phase and if I have placed an attack during this turn. I now end my turn, sacrificing both of my monsters to the Ectoplasmer."

Amy: 2600

Amy: 2200

"My turn, then." said Hayden. He drew three cards, one for each of the Dolls, and one normal draw. "Of course my Dolls are back, considering I drew three cards (800/1700 and 1600/1700), so I summon forth another monster, my Malice Doll of Decapitation (1900/1700)! This monster will be the final monster to be summoned, for this duel is over! I end my turn, sacrificing the Doll of Demise to Ectoplasmer!"

Amy: 1400

"Next is a sacrifice of the Doll of Decapitation!"

Amy: 450

"So?" asked Amy. "I still have Life Points left."

"Not anymore." said Hayden, pointing to the Doll of Decapitation. It hadn't left the field yet, but that wasn't the only strange thing.

"Where is it's head?" exclaimed Amy.

It was an extremely gory sight, and many people screemed.

"Oh, shut up people!" exclaimed Hayden. "This kind of stuff happens every single day in the real world!"

"JUST GET ON WITH YOUR TURN AND MAKE THAT DAMN THING GO AWAY!" exclaimed Amy.

"Fine, fine." said Hayden. "I use his effect, allowing me to sacrifice him a second time for Ectoplasmer, although I cannot use the Ectoplasmer I sacrificed him with next turn. So now, I use said effect!"

"Crap..." said Amy, although relieved that the monster had vanished.

Amy: 0

"Whew." said Watage and Hayden. They then looked at each other, and shook each others hands, walking over to the other.

"You were a fun partner." said Hayden.

"Thanks." said Watage. "You too."

Then they looked at Amy and Cross.

"Good game, you two." said Hayden. "That was pretty fun."

Amy smiled, and all four walked off.

"Alright." said Moe. "And now for the third duel! We'll have, on Team A, Haku Doku!"

Haku gave a small smile, and walked onto the area.

"Then, as his partner, is Seiji Harashima!"

A boy with crimson hair walked onto the area as well, waving at the girls in the stands. They were cheering for him.

"Popular with the ladies as always...aren't you, Seiji?" said Haku.

"Yeah." said Seiji. "They love me."

"And now, on Team B..." said Moe, "Is Yuki Ryuuga!"

_I'm dueling Haku! _Thought Yuki. _Perfect! A re-match..._

Walking on to the area, she glared and Haku, but blushed and gave a small wave to Seiji.

"Like I said, they love me." said Seiji, making Haku frown.

"And as Yuki's partner is...Aka Murasaki!"

Aka stood up, and grinned.

_Sweet! I'm with Yuki!_

Walking down, he prepared himself. "Ready, Yuki?"

"You bet!" she responded.

Haku looked over at Seiji, who grinned and nodded.

"Let's...duel!" said Seiji.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Five_

_The third duel is underway, and it's Yuki and Aka versus Haku and Seiji! __The duel starts off with Samurai, Bears, Snakes, and..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: If you haven't read 'Legendary Shadows: Kazuha Ogata', then you'll be seeing Yuki's deck for the first ever time. Oh, and remember about the last duel...who could the last four duelists be? And after that duel, it's Kazuha and Kenshin versus Hayden and Watage! What's up with Watage, anyways?

Oh well, you'll see it all eventually!

-Salazare


	85. Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Five

Chapter Eighty-Five:

Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Five

Yuki: 4000/ Aka: 4000

Haku: 4000/ Seiji: 4000

"Me first!" said Yuki, drawing a sixth card. "I'll play Fuzzy Wuzzy (1300/700) in attack mode!"

A cute purple bear appeared on the field, giving a cute smile.

"..." said Haku. "What the hell...is that...?"

"Fuzzy Wuzzy, of course!" said Yuki.

"You haven't changed your deck since I last beat you?" asked Haku. "Wow, you suck."

"Shut the hell up!" yelled both Yuki and Aka. Yuki raised her eyebrow at Aka, who was blushing.

"Anyways..." said Yuki. "I play a card face-down, and I end my turn."

Haku drew now. "Alright, I summon Poisonous Snake (1500/1500) and play Egg Hatch! Now say hello to two Poisonous Snake Tokens (1200/1200 x2)!"

The big snake and the smaller snakes appeared, hissing at Fuzzy.

The bear just smiled, and stood it's ground.

"I end my turn with one face-down card." concluded Haku.

"Then I guess it's my turn." said Aka, drawing. "Now fear the power of..."

"...some crappy magician?" asked Haku.

"Nope!" said Aka. "This is my true deck! I play Samurai Pact! Now all monsters with 'Samurai' or 'Shogun' in their name will gain two hundred attack points while this card is on the field! Next up, I summon Female Samurai (1500 + 200/1850) in attack mode! Next up, a face-down card! I end my turn!"

Seiji drew. "Now let's get this party started! Introducing the continuous spell card...Poison of the Rain! Now, for it's effect! Whenever a card is activated that involves the effect of gaining Life Points, you lose five hundred Life Points! Next, I summon Fire Princess (1300/1500) in attack mode! Pretty, ain't she?"

She was indeed. She had crimson-red hair, and a flaming bow. Her glare showed her eyes as having a fire within as well.

"Let's see, what next...I play the spell card, In All Fairness! Now each player gains five hundred Life Points! But I think you'll just as easily lose them, Aka...

Yuki: 4500/ Aka: 3500

Haku: 4500/ Seiji: 4500

"Damn you..." said Aka.

Seiji shrugged. "Whatever. Next up is a face-down card. I end my turn."

Yuki drew, prepared to fight back. "Alright, time for fun! I play Puzzy Wuzzy's Prophecy! As you know, Puzzy Wuzzy is a psychic, and this is the event that started the second season! It predicted that Nuzzy Wuzzy would die, but Fuzzy Wuzzy could bring her back if he found a certain item!"

"Get to the point, already..." said Haku. "You stupid bitch..."

"Shut up already, you sexist bastard!" exclaimed Yuki. "I'm getting to the point, damn it! As I was saying, this card allows me to guess the type of the top three cards on my deck! For each one I get right, you lose five hundred Life Points, and I get to add the card to my hand! But for each one I get wrong, I lose five hundred Life Points and the card is discarded. Alright, let's go!"

She placed her fingers on the first card, and called out, "Monster!"

Drawing it, she revealed it as Nuzzy Wuzzy (HLP: 4000). She added the card to her hand.

"Spell!" the next card was then drawn, and it was revealed to be Fuzzy Wuzzy's Heart of Gold (HLP: 3500).

"And finally, monster!" she yelled, revealing the card as Puzzy Wuzzy (HLP: 3000).

"Wowza." said Aka. "That was pretty nice. And you got three cards out of it..."

"Thanks." said Yuki, smiling. "Now let's see a summon! I play Nuzzy Wuzzy (1000/1350) and activate her special effect! As long as she remains on the field face-up, all monsters with 'Wuzzy' in their card name obtain a five hundred-point increase of attack points (1800/700 and 1500/1350)! Now Fuzzy will attack the Fire Princess!"

"Activate trap card!" said Seiji, "Magic Cylinder! Now you're monster will give you damage instead!"

Yuki: 2800

"Fine, Nuzzy will attack it instead!"

"Activate _my_ trap card." said Haku, "Magic Cylinder. I guess I don't have to tell you what it does, although I'm letting Aka take the damage instead."

Aka: 2000

"Damn." said Aka.

"Now...I end my turn." said Yuki. "My Fuzzy's effect is useless right now."

"My turn." said Haku. "And my Snake special summons another token. Alright, next is a continuous spell card. Go, Reptilian Cannon! I can sacrifice a reptile monster on my side of the field to give you five hundred points of damage!"

"Oh, damn it..." said Aka.

"Don't worry." said Haku. "I wouldn't sacrifice my Snake to kill slime like you. But I will sacrifice the tokens. Go! Triple sacrifice!"

Aka: 500

"Damn it...to hell..." said Aka.

"But that's not all!" exclaimed Haku. "I play Egg Hatch! Now I get two more tokens!"

"No..." whispered Aka.

"That's right." said Haku. "You lose!"

Aka: 0/ Yuki: 2300

"Damn." said Aka.

"I end my turn." said Haku.

Seiji drew, for it was his turn now. "Alright, I'll play my second Fire Princess (1300/1500)! Next up I play Reward of Faith! I gain five hundred Life Points if I have more Life Points than you! So now let's do it!"

Seiji: 5000

Yuki: 800

"Damn it..." said Yuki. "One more hit like that, and I'm a goner..."

"Sorry, Ms. Yuki..." said Seiji, "But I'm playing Red Medicine! Now I gain five hundred Life Points...and you know what that means..."

Seiji: 5500

Yuki: 0

"Damn." said Yuki, the holograms shutting down.

"Good riddance..." said Haku. "A bitch like you doesn't deserve to be in this tournament."

Yuki and Aka both scowled, and walked off of the area of dueling.

"Alright." said Moe. "Enough swearing. It's time for me to announce the next duelists."

"First, on team A, Kelsey Mizunashi!"

Kelsey smiled, and ran onto the area.

"Damn, she's fast." muttered Justin.

"And then Justin Maker!"

Justin then ran even faster, possibly breaking a world record.

"Then, on team B, Ran Toya!"

A sixteen-ish Obelisk Blue walked out onto the field, facing both Justin and Kelsey with a smile. She seemed to be in her second year.

_Whoa, she's cute!_ Thought Justin.

"And finally, on team B, another First Year Student...Anna Tama!"

Kenshin and Watage both turned sharply to see the Ra Yellow walking up to the field.

"Watage..." said Kenshin. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"I don't..." said Watage.

Kenshin stared at him, and then stammered. "M-maybe it's just a similar last name?"

_Kenshin..._ thought Watage. _I think I know what you might be thinking..._

Anna looked up at Kenshin, while he was talking to Watage.

_It's good to see you again...Kenshin Menzuro. _She thought, smiling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Six_

_The final match of round one has reached it's beginning, with the other six finalists watching with excitement! Meanwhile, what is the secret of Anna Tama? And Watage Tama? _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R! Oh, and Happy Day-After-Halloween. I have to go to Mock Trial Club in about thirty minutes, so I'll see you all later!

-Salazare


	86. Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Six

Authors's Note: Right now, I'm all out of ideas for Ran, Kelsey, and Anna's decks. But you'll all be getting this around the time you getting the chapter, meaning the decks as well. Then why the hell am I saying this? (-Salazare)

Chapter Eighty-Six:

Dueling Tag Team Test, Part Six

Kelsey: 4000/ Justin: 4000

Ran: 4000/ Anna: 4000

_I can't show Kenshin too much of this deck..._ thought Anna. _It will ruin our duel later..._

"Let's duel!" said Justin.

"Right." said Kelsey. "I play a monster in defense mode, and I end my turn!"

"My move." said Ran. "I do the same, except with a face-down card."

It took Justin a second to realize that this meant she ended her turn. "Oh, right. I draw, and then summon up The First Tree (1000/1000) in attack mode! Next up, a face-down card! End turn!"

Now Anna drew, and threw a smile up to Watage and Kenshin.

_See my power._ "I play the spell card, Nightmare Mirror! Now let's see you all, even Ran and I, face it!"

Four mirrors appeared on the field, each facing a certain duelist. Each duelist, except Anna, then cringed as they looked inside.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Justin. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Damn! Please, don't!" Ran was screaming this.

"Brother!" exclaimed Kelsey.

"This is the true Deck of Soul!" exclaimed Anna, "Now watch as every player gets five hundred damage for each card they hold in their hand!"

Kelsey: 1500/ Justin: 2000

Ran: 2000/ Anna: 1500

"What the hell was that...?" said Kelsey, she was breathing quickly.

Anna just smiled. "It was only a hologram, calm down. Now let's see...I now play Instinct of the Draw! I get to pick up cards from the top of my deck, guessing which each one is! And for every one I get right, you lose three hundred Life Points!"

"What a powerful deck..." said Kenshin. "It's...too overpowered..."

"A deck...a demon would use." said Watage.

Kenshin glanced sharply at him, but said nothing.

"Although it does have a downside. When I get one wrong, I get two hundred damage for each one preceding it. But without further ado...

"Monster!" exclaimed Anna.

Justin: 1700

"Spell!"

Justin: 1400

"Spell!"

Justin: 1100

"Damn it...to hell..." said Justin.

"Monster!"

Justin: 800

"Trap!"

Justin: 500

"Spell!"

Justin: 200

"Monster!"

Justin: 0

"Damn it..." said Justin.

"Trap!"

Kelsey: 1200

"Monster!"

Kelsey: 900

"Trap!"

Kelsey: 600

"Spell!"

Kelsey: 300

"Monster!"

Kelsey: 0

"No way..." said Kelsey. "How could you get all of those right...?"

Anna smiled. "Instinct..."

"A deck...a demon would use..." repeated Kenshin.

"Well now!" said Moe. "That was an interesting duel. I've never seen those cards before, Ms. Tama. Well...now to announce and clarify the results! The winners are...Kenshin Menzuro, Kazuha Ogata, Hayden Mizunashi, Watage Tama, Haku Doku, Seiji Harashima, Ran Toya, and Anna Tama! And, just to be clear, the next round will _not_ be Tag Team Duels! It will be a different test! You'll see what it is tomorrow! Now...class dismissed."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin kept his distance from everyone until that night. Around eight-thirty, he went to Watage Tama's room in Osiris Red.

"Watage?" he called in. Watage was sitting there alone.

"Come in, Kenshin." replied the Osiris. "My roommates are gone."

Walking in, Kenshin closed the door behind him. "Watage...what are you, really?"

Watage smiled. "You couldn't figure it out from my cards?"

"The fluffy ones?"

"The dreamed ones."

Kenshin smiled. "Ah. So we finally meet, then...Dream."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Watage Tama's Secret_

_Watage Tama reveals the truth- he is Dream, the one who has helped out Kenshin many times! He claims that he is not an Inhuman, but a higher being. He is one who opposes the remaining demons, who wants them destroyed. Rokanna, another demon, and the demon king...these are the last three._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Yes, a short duel, but I wanted to display Rokanna's power. The duel between her and Kenshin, the true and final duel...it may be here soon. Watch out... :)

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	87. Watage Tama's Secret

Chapter Eighty-Seven:

Watage Tama's Secret

"Ah. So we finally meet, then...Dream."

"Yes." responded the Osiris, smiling. "I am Dream. And you, Kenshin Menzuro, are very smart."

Kenshin smiled in return to Dream's smile. "Is this your true form, or are you possessing a body like the Demon Rokanna would?"

Dream held out his hands in peace when Kenshin started to raise his voice. "No, no...I wish to eliminate those Demons, not encourage them by using their techniques."

"I see." said Kenshin. "Then...is this...?"

"It is not my real body, either." said Dream. "It is a body I created for the purpose of living in the Human World for the time being...for living on Earth."

"I see." said Kenshin, again. "Dream...what are you, really?"

"You asked that same question to me a few minutes ago, except with 'Watage', instead."

"...yeah." said Kenshin. "And would you mind answering it for me?"

Dream laughed, and it was such a merry laugh that Kenshin was forced to as well. "Well, Kenshin Menzuro...I am not a Demon, that is for sure. Nor am I an Inhuman, if you were wondering. No, I am a being even higher than that..."

"A god?" asked Kenshin, eyes wide.

"No, no..." said Dream. "I am a creature that was born to oppose the demons, I am a Nomed."

"...That's not terribly creative." commented Kenshin. "It's simply 'Demon' spelled backwards."

"Yes, indeed." said Dream. "But let me tell you a story...

"Many, many years ago, Demons were created- born- in order to destroy humans. This was thousands of years ago, mind you. But as I was saying...

"They destroyed many humans through many methods. They even possessed humans and forced them to murder more humans, causing deaths through ways in which they could almost never be traced.

"And yet there were murders that simply caused confusion with humans. Such was tales of monsters...like Dracula, for instance.

"In any case, Demons lived this way for many years...until one day, a new race was born. They knew nothing, except for the one sentence that was placed in their brains when they rose...

" 'All Demons must be destroyed.'...

"And so, less than one hundred years ago, a war occurred in a hidden area, between the Demons on this new race, who came to call themselves the 'Nomeds'.

"Eventually, they learned that they were evenly matched, but the fighting never stopped. One by one, each race came closer to extinction.

"And then, the fighting suddenly stopped. This was because, of all of the fighters...there were only four left. Three on one side, one on the other. The one alone, on the Nomed side...was me. The Nomed named Dream. On the other side were three Demons. One of them, Rokanna."

Kenshin was silent. "So you're the last of your race?"

"Yes."

Dream's voice was solemn. Kenshin quickly diverted to talking of the Demons.

"But who are the other two Demons?" asked he.

Dream sighed. "I do not know their names, but I know the position of one."

"And?" asked Kenshin.

Dream looked him directly in the eye. "It is the Demon King."

"Aw, _hell_." said Kenshin. "The King is alive, after that war..."

"Yes." said Dream. "He never entered battle, as far as I know. But he is incredibly powerful...and was known for taking bets, because he never lost them."

"Demons had bet on things as well?" asked Kenshin. "Anything else about them you want to tell me about?"

"Ah, I sense the mocking tone in your voice. You're thinking that I've told you a useless fact."

"You mean it has a use?"

"Yes." said Dream. "And I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. It is...a weakness."

"A weakness." repeated Kenshin. It was then that a knock came at the door.

"Hey, Watage." said a voice from the outside. "It's us. Can you let us in?"

"Of course." said Watage. He got up, and looked back at Kenshin. "We'll talk another time."

Kenshin nodded, and walked out as Dream's roommates walked in.

"What was an Obelisk doing in here?" asked the first one.

Dream shrugged. "He's going to be facing off against someone in a duel soon, and wished for my advice."

"Why your advice?" asked the second one.

"I have faced her in battle before." said Dream, laying down on his bed.

None of the roommates said anything more to each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_A Burst of Blackfire, Part One_

_The second round begins- and it begins with a duel between Kenshin Menzuro and Kazuha Ogata! Kenshin has his Monks, but Kazuha has the power of Blackfire...and if you play with fire, you'll get burned..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Yay! The 200th Review has been reached! Thank you all, and please continue to help by making this count even higher by offering me advice or your opinions:) Please R&R!


	88. A Burst of Blackfire, Part One

Chapter Eighty-Eight:

A Burst of Blackfire, Part One

Kenshin Menzuro sat in his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_I never asked him about Anna Tama._ He thought. _And, since he never asked me why I didn't, he must have known the reason._

_Anna Tama... _he thought, _Must be Rokanna. There's no doubt about it._

He sighed. _But if she's here, then that must mean, of course, that she has some sort of plan. She...she must still be after me, and the Legendary Shadows. _

He placed his hand against his heart, and felt the energy of the Legendary Shadows.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_What the hell are you, Rokanna?" asked Kenshin, "And why do you keep on coming after me?"_

_Rokanna sighed. "For revenge of defeating me last time, of course."_

"_But why were you even after me the first time?"_

_A smile was what came from Rokanna's face, this time, "I wasn't, specifically. I was after the Legendary Shadows...it was just a coincidence that you were chosen. A coincidence that it was you, who had a Legendary Shadow running through your veins. And now...you have five."_

"_I'm guessing you also want these five, now?" asked Kenshin._

"_That is correct. I need them to cause the destruction of all who oppose me, and then rule this human with Inhuman servants."_

_Kenshin frowned. "You really are a demon, aren't you?"_

"_Let's duel." said Rokanna, ignoring Kenshin._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_With the Legendary Shadow of Hell, she could destroy anyone she wanted to. With the Legendary Shadow of Creation, she could create Inhumans out of those who would serve her. With the Legendary Shadow of Heaven, she could bring back those who she wish, as long as they have life left. In other words, if they died from almost anything but old age. Murder, suicide, accident...she could bring all people who died in those ways back to life. With the Legendary Shadow of Darkness, she could summon forth the Realm of Darkness as she wishes. And with the Legendary Shadow of Protection...she could protect herself against those non-Sacrifices to the Gods who survived the Legendary Shadow of Hell._

Kenshin sighed again. _Damn it. Looks like I can't lose to her..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dream, too, sat in his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_Kenshin Menzuro...will you be able to defeat this Demon, Rokanna? _

He blinked, and sneezed.

_Rokanna...what are you thinking of, right now?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Dream. _Thought Rokanna. _You're here. You, from the other side of the War. You, one of the bastards who murdered us Demons in the Great War..._

_I'm sure you'll try your best to stop me from destroying Kenshin Menzuro. You'll try and stop me from also destroying the modern world. _

She smiled. _Just try, you Nomed bastard._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

IK got up, and brushed himself off.

"Ah, it's tomorrow." he said. "Tomorrow is the day that the duel I have been waiting for will finally happen."

He smiled. "I'll rest, now..."

He lay down, and fell asleep in minutes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next Day...

"Damn it, how do you work this thing..."

Kenshin sighed, watching his father attempt to work the microphone. Moe had given over position to Doyle, for the second day of the tournament.

"Ah, here it is." he said, the volume of his voice finally increasing. "Hello, students!"

Many students gave mumbled 'hi's and 'hello's. Doyle ignored the un-enthusiasm of the students.

"Well, now." he said, looking through them all. "I believe you all can't wait to see the next round of this tournament thingy, and the twist for this round! Well, here's the twist for this round...the fact that there is none!"

Many students fell out of their seats, and the ones who didn't proceeded to make rude hand gestures toward Doyle.

Kenshin, one of the ones who had fallen out of his seat, was surprised at the rude hand gesture that Doyle offered in return.

"Anyways..." said Doyle. "Let's just move on. The first duel is...Kazuha Ogata versus my beloved son, Kenshin Menzuro!"

Both Kazuha and Kenshin walked up, and faced each other. Neither said anything, nor gave out any hints of their current feelings.

"Are you two ready?" asked Doyle.

They both nodded, and Doyle smiled. "Then, you may begin! Duel!"

Kenshin: 4000

Kazuha: 4000

"Alright." said Kazuha, finally speaking. "Why not let me go first?"

"Sure." said Kenshin. "No problems here."

Kazuha gave a curt nod, and drew a sixth card after the first five. "My first card is Blackfire Pixie (500/900) in defense mode! Next up is the usual face-down card! I end my turn!"

Kenshin drew, and glanced at the card he held in the far-left edge of his hand.

_Monk Fighter, again you call yourself to my hand._

Picking up the Monk Fighter, he placed it on the duel disk.

_Well, I have no objections to your wishing to be played!_

"I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000)!" said Kenshin. "And I'll have him crush your Pixie!"

As the Pixie-shaped Blackfire was destroyed, Kazuha did naught but smiled. "Heh, fool. When my Pixie is destroyed in battle, I can special summon another monster with 'Blackfire' in it's card name from my deck, onto my side of the field. The condition is that it must be level four or less."

A stream of Blackfire came forth from her deck, and then re-shaped itself in the form of a giant boulder. "Meet Blackfire Boulderguard (500/2600) in defense mode! He has no effect, but his defense is nothing to laugh at!"

Kenshin frowned, and placed a card into his duel disk. "One card face-down, and I end my turn."

Kazuha drew her next card, and she didn't even look at it before placing another card into her duel disk. "Meet my next card, Polymerization! I fuse Blackfire Soldier (1800/1800) with Blackfire Hawk (700/400)! Now form, my Blackfire Hawk-Warrior (2000/1500)! This monster may not be the strongest level six monster, but It has the power of a double attack! And now it will use that power, with the first attack!"

The Half-Hawk, Half-Human-shaped Blackfire dashed quickly to strike down the Monk Fighter, but failed.

"What the...?" said Kazuha.

"My trap card is what was activated!" exclaimed Kenshin. "Lone Wolf! Now my Monk cannot be destroyed in battle, or by the effect of a monster!"

"Nice move." said Kazuha. "And you're protected from the damage with your Monk's effect. Not bad..."

Kenshin smiled. "Thanks."

"I end my turn." concluded Kazuha.

"Draw." said Kenshin. "And now I set a defense monster, and I end my turn with a face-down card."

Kazuha drew, wondering why Kenshin made such a simple move. Shrugging it off as a bad hand, she placed a card into her field zone.

"And now meet the hottest card you'll ever hear of! This is my field card, Blackfire Volcano!"

A huge, black volcano suddenly burst up from under the ground, and it started 'raining' lava, making the two Blackfire monsters bigger somehow... (2400/1900 and 900/3000).

"I guess that is...pretty hot..." said Kenshin, looking at the powerful monsters.

"That's right." said Kazuha. "And if you haven't already noticed, it grants all Blackfire monsters four hundred attack and defense points!"

"Oh, damn it..." said Kenshin. "This might hurt..."

"That's right!" said Kazuha. "And now my Hawk will defeat your defense monster!"

"You've destroyed Monk Guard (2000 DEF)." said Kenshin.

Kazuha smiled. "I end my turn..."

Kenshin: 4000

Kazuha: 4000

_To be continued..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_A Burst of Blackfire, Part Two_

_Neither player has lost any Life Points, and neither player can get to the other by normal means. With Kazuha's powerful monsters versus Monk Fighter's invulnerability, no one can be sure who will win this duel. And when a few old friends return to the island, no one can be sure what they plan to do..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews, and please R&R!


	89. A Burst of Blackfire, Part Two

Chapter Eighty-Nine:

A Burst of Blackfire, Part Two

"So we arrive." said a woman.

She was roughly six feet in height, and she wore a suit with a neatly worn dress skirt. Her hair was chestnut brown, and her eyes had a flare of strength and courage.

"Yeah." said a voice behind her, stepping off of the boat that the woman had stepped off of. "Although I'm kind of surprised that you asked me to take you here, Ms. Anderson.

Jacklyn Anderson smiled at the girl behind her.

"Nonsense. You _were_ the best duelist here after all...Claire Takana."

Claire smiled. "Thanks a lot, President Anderson. I'm glad that you allowed my friends and I to come."

Out of the boat walked Yoshiko Takana, Negita Surnan, Kuro Dairo and Itakura. Kuro spoke first.

"Yes, President Anderson." said he. "I couldn't thank you more."

_I can feel that Kenshin Menzuro is in grave danger._

"Let's move to the academy." said Negita. The others, including Jacklyn, nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well now." said IK. He walked out of his cave, watching figures walking towards him from the distance. "I can see that I have guests."

He smiled. "And I've yet to clean up my 'mess'..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin: 4000

Kazuha: 4000

"Neither of them has taken any damage..." commented Haku. "What the hell is Kenshin thinking, not giving his all against that bitch?"

Seiji, who was next to him, smiled. "I dunno. Maybe he _is_ giving his all..."

Haku frowned. "I hope that he's not. Because if he is..."

Kenshin drew his next card, and looked at his hand.

"...he's not as strong as I thought..."

_What do I do? We're tied, and it's already been about five turns. Damn it..._

"Alright." said Kenshin. "No more Mister Nice Guy...

"I play my own copy of Polymerization! Now fuse together, Master Monk and Monk Justice Bringer! Become...Justice Monk (2300/2100)!"

"That's not so impressive." said Kazuha, looking at the cape-and-spandex-wearing Monk.

"Yeah, yeah..." said Kenshin. "That's what they all say. I play Monk Deadbeast Calling! Now I can sacrifice monsters on my side of the field in order to special summon a double number of Monk Deadbeast monsters! So meet my new Monk Deadbeasts! Monk Deadbeast- Gunner Arm (0/0)! Two Monk Deadbeast- Speeding Legs (0/0 x2) and Monk Deadbeast- Skull (0/0)!"

Kazuha smiled. "Oh, and now what?"

"I play Card of Sanctity!"

Both players drew until they held six cards, frowning at the other.

"Next up is a spell card! Monk Deadbeast- Extreme Limits! I can now special summon a new Monk Deadbeast monster from my deck, but at a cost. I then must destroy all monsters on my side of the field, except for the summoned monster."

"Oh, damn it..." said Kazuha.

"That's right!" said Kenshin. "Meet Monk Deadbeast- Torso and Ribs (0/0)!"

"And what next?" asked Kazuha.

"Graceful Charity!" said Kenshin. "Soon the ultimate monster will be summoned! I discard Monk Deadbeast- Left Arm and -Right Arm (0/0 x2)! Next up is the Cheerful Coffin, discarding most of the last few cards in my hand...Monk Deadbeast- Left Leg -Right Leg and -Sword Arm (0/0 x3)! Now I activate my Torso and Ribs special effect, removing all of them from the game, as well as itself!"

Monk Deadbeast roared, as being summoned to the field. But instead of the normal Monk Fighter bones, it had a sword in its left arm and a gun in its left. It had jets on both of it's legs, and it grinned an evil grin... (6000/6000).

"Nice." said Kazuha, showing no fear. "Show me what it can do, though."

Kenshin nodded. "Alright, I attack your Blackfire Hawk-Warrior! Perish!"

Kazuha: 400

Kazuha screamed as her Life Points reduced down to nearly zero in just one attack...

"Holy crap..." said Rokanna, surprised. "That guy..."

"I end my turn." concluded Kenshin.

Kazuha drew, and looked at her seven-card hand. There was nothing but monsters.

"I summon...Blackfire Soldier (1800 + 400/1800 + 400) in defense mode. I end my turn..."

Kenshin drew, realizing that for once...he was being the bully of the duel.

_Never again, though. _He thought. _This time only because I have to get...to Rokanna._

"Go, Monk Death." said Kenshin. "Now I discard...Monk Fighter form my hand..."

The Monk Fighter walked over to Kazuha, and gave her an apologetic smile.

"No need to apologize." said Kazuha. "I know that it has to be done...

"I'm not blind, you know..."

She whispered the last part, so that no one could hear her.

Kazuha: 0

"And my son is the victor!" cried Doyle. "Congratulations, and Kazuha..."

He walked up to her and helped her up, since she had fallen. "You played a great game!"

Kazuha smiled. "Thanks, and good luck Kenshin!"

Haku smiled in his seat. "Kenshin can't lose against anybody but me. And..."

He smiled as Doyle announced the next names.

"...it looks like I might soon get my chance."

Doyle had announced the names, and Haku walked down to meet his opponent, who was royally pissed at him.

"Hello, Hayden." said Haku.

"Hello, you bastard." replied his opponent.

"Duel!" cried Doyle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Revenge Match, Hayden VS Haku_

_Hayden, who is officially pissed off at Haku for defeating Yuki and Aka_ _in the last round, now duels said bastard in the second match of the second round! And the winner...faces off against Kenshin in the next round!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Thank you for your continued support, and please R&R!

Sorry for the fairly pitiful duel ending...

-Salazare


	90. Revenge Match, Hayden VS Haku

Chapter Ninety:

Revenge Match, Hayden VS Haku

Hayden: 4000

Haku: 4000

"I'll go first!" said Haku. "And I'll set three cards face-down, end turn!"

Hayden drew a sixth card, not bothered by Haku's lack of monsters in the least.

"I'll play my monster, Malice Doll of Darkness (1400/1700)! This monster has the power of total darkness on his side!"

The monster seemed to be the same height as the Doll of Demise, but it's features were shrouded by darkness. So it was hard to tell what it looked like.

"Next up, I play Card of Safe Return! Now whenever a monster is special summoned from my graveyard, I can draw one card from my deck!"

"Whatever." said Haku. "Just finish up..."

"You'll pay for hurting my friends, so shut up!" snarled Hayden.

Haku yawned. "Are you done yet?"

"Attack him directly!" exclaimed Hayden.

"Activate reversed card." said Haku. "And it's a card known as Snake's Venom. This card will decrease the power of all of your monsters by one hundred per turn, and they'll keep the scores even if they are destroyed and come back...or whatever (1300/1700). Next, I chain my second trap card, Slither From the Nest. I can now special summon three Poisonous Snake Tokens (1200/1200 x3) to the field in defense mode."

"I continue my attack!" exclaimed Hayden. "Finish one off!"

Hayden flinched, receiving damage from the Token (HayLP: 3500).

"Next off, I play the spell card known as Ectoplasmer!" said Hayden. "After that is a face-down card, and then I end my turn, sacrificing my Doll of Darkness!"

Haku: 3350

"Wait." said Hayden. "Your Life Points should have gone down by my monster's _original _attack points. Why did you lose what was my monster's _current_ attack points?"

"Because." said Haku. "The effect of my 'Snake's Venom' card changes it to your original attack points...and all other copies of that card in your deck, as well."

"Oh, no..." said Hayden.

"Anything else?" asked Haku.

Hayden frowned, and then discarded are card from his hand. "I can discard a card from my hand in order to return my monster back to the field."

The Doll of Darkness came back (1300/1700), and Hayden drew a card for Card of Safe Return.

"My turn, then." said Haku. "I think I'll set a monster in defense mode, and I'll end my turn."

One of the Snake Tokens disappeared into ectoplasm, taking off some of Hayden's Life Points (HayLP: 2900).

_He had that card from turn one. _Thought Hayden. _Damn it, he's toying with me..._

Haku smiled. "I see that even someone as stupid as you has figured it out. I haven't been using my full strength...not even half."

"Damn you..." said Hayden. "I won't let you underestimate me! I summon Malice Doll of Decay (800/1700) in attack mode!"

"My Venom card activates." said Haku (700 and 1200).

"Crap..." said Hayden. "Now I can't kill a Snake Token..."

"So what next?" asked Haku.

"I play Pot of Greed!" exclaimed Hayden. "Now I'll have three cards in my hand! And I activate two in my hand, both Ectoplasmers!"

"Three Ectoplasmers..." said Kenshin, from the crowd. "Amazing..."

"I now end my turn, sacrificing Malice Doll of Decay three different times, drawing three cards!"

Hayden: 2900

Haku: 2300

Haku simply smiled. "And now you just have five cards in your hand. Nothing special, I'm still going to win."

Drawing, Haku was pleased that Hayden was getting so angry. "Now, now...don't be so mad. I'm going to show you something special."

"And what the hell would that be?" asked Hayden.

"The defeat of Kenshin Menzuro, at my hands!" exclaimed Haku. "Now...prepare to perish, yourself! I play Inhale the Poison! This card will allow me to pay half of my Life Points (HakLP: 1150) in order to special summon Poisonous Snake Tokens in all of my open spots (1200/1200 x3)!"

Hayden counted up the totals in his head. "Oh, no..."

"All of you, attack the Malice Doll of Decay!" exclaimed Haku.

Hayden drew one card as the first snake attacked (HayLP: 2400).

And then another one after the second attack (HayLP: 1900).

A third after the third attack (HayLP: 1400).

Yet another after the following attack (HayLP: 900).

A final one after the last attack (HayLP: 400).

"Now I end my turn!" yelled Haku, and nothing happened. "What the hell?"

"Activate trap card, Grudge of Loss! If I lose more than fifteen hundred Life Points during this turn, I can destroy every single spell and trap cards on the field and in your hand!"

"Damn." said Haku. "So annoying."

All of both players hands were discarded, except for four of Hayden's cards.

"But all of your Ectoplasmers are gone." said Haku. "You cannot win."

Hayden ignored him and drew a card. It was Malice Doll of Demise.

_My favourite monster._ He thought. _Thanks for being ready to give your support._

He placed it into his duel disk, and it posed for battle.

"What are you going to do?" asked Haku.

"End this duel on my own." said Hayden. "Not by a dishonorable suicide attack! This is a favour to you, Haku...even though I hate you still for what you have done to us. Malice Doll of Demise, attack his Poisonous Snake Token, and end the duel!"

Tears glistened in Hayden's eyes. He couldn't avenge Yuki and Aka...

The Doll struck the Snake Token, and Hayden cringed as the Poison struck his Life Points.

Hayden: 0

Haku: 750

_I tried, though. _He thought. _And I made sure you guys knew it._

Doyle stepped onto the arena. "Well, this will be the second-to-last duel today. The last one will be Seiji Harashima versus Ran Toya."

Kenshin got up out of his seat, and went over to Dream. Now was the time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dream." said Kenshin. "Anna Tama, she's Rokanna, isn't she?"

Dream sighed. "I thought you might have figured that out. Yes, she is."

"You wanted me to confront you about it."accused Kenshin, frowning.

Dream nodded. "Yes. And I...huh?"

Darkness flooded the halls. Footsteps could be heard.

"It's her..." said Kenshin, he was shaking. "What are we...going to do?"

"Run, Kenshin." said Dream. He activated his Duel Disk. "I'll take care of her for now!"

Kenshin didn't want to, but his legs made him. He ran...

Rokanna appeared, and faced Dream.

"Hello, Dream." said Rokanna. "It's nice to see you face-to-face...you Nomed bastard."

"Are you prepared to duel, Demon?" asked Dream.

"Yes." said Rokanna. "It seems to be the best way to settle things. Although there will still be blood in the halls..."

Dream: 4000

Rokanna: 4000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

IK faced the new arrivals, and grinned.

"So it's you guys." he said.

Claire glared at him. "So you were hiding out at Duelist Academy this whole time?"

"Yes," he said, activating his duel disk. "And I'm itching for a duel."

Claire began to say something, but Negita Surnan stepped up.

"I'll accept that challenge." he said. "Let's duel, 'Inner Kenshin'."

Negita: 4000

IK: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Bloody Fields, Part One_

_Again, Duelist Academy is the battleground for Life-and-Death duels. Rokanna and Dream duel for the fate of the modern world, while IK and Negita duel for the fate of Kenshin! Dreams, Death, Monks, and Art collide in these duels!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R. Nothing else to put here, I think...

YGO GX in Shounen Jump, starting next month!


	91. Bloody Fields, Part One

Chapter Ninety-One:

Bloody Fields, Part One

Negita: 4000

IK: 4000

"Negita Surnan, correct?" asked IK.

"Yeah, that's me." said Negita.

IK smiled. "Alright. That aside, let's do this...I summon forth Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode!"

"Damn it." said Claire. "This guy has the same deck as Kenshin..."

"Next..." continued IK, "I play one card face-down. My turn has now ended."

"I'm so glad." said Negita. "Now I can kick your ass! I play Colour Apprentice (1200/1200) in attack mode!"

"That card is boring." said IK. "Why not do something better?"

"I will!" exclaimed Negita, "I play the spell card, Artist's Jar of Infinite Colours!"

A huge jar appeared, and the cap was off. Inside were several different colours, all separated by tabs.

"And what will that do?" asked IK.

"It will make this duel end quickly!" exclaimed Negita. "I can, once per turn, now give you damage for every Art card I have face-up on the field! So feel the burn of three hundred damage for both this card and my Colour Apprentice!"

IK: 3400

"Whatever." said IK.

"Next," continued Negita, "I'll place three cards face-down, and end my turn."

IK drew, and smiled. But then he frowned with realization.

"I see." said IK. "One of your face-down cards must be a card to stop one of my attacks, and give me damage."

"What makes you think that?" asked Negita.

"The fact that you didn't evolve your monster." said IK.

"I see..." said Kuro, "Because Colour Apprentice can upgrade at any time, and the card can be from Negita's deck, why wouldn't Negita do it? Because he has a plan..."

"_Had_ a plan." corrected IK. "Because now that I've read his cards, I can stop it! I play my continuous spell card, Monk's Law of Magic! While you only have three or less cards in your hand, you can't activate any set spell or trap cards!"

"Damn you..." said Negita...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness loomed. Two forces faced each other. A Demon, and a Nomed.

Dream: 4000

Rokanna: 4000

"Would you like to take the first move?" asked Dream.

Rokanna snarled, showing her teeth. "I don't take charity from Nomeds!"

"Fine." said Dream. "I'll just go first, Demon."

He drew a card, and glanced at his hand.

"I'll play my monster, Dreamed Lord (500/500) in attack mode! Now I activate his special ability, special summoning any more copies that may exist in my deck!"

Four more of the monster appeared, and Rokanna opened her mouth to complain. But before she could, Dream said, "I can have up to five copies of this monster in my deck (500/500 x5)."

Rokanna shrugged. "Fine, it's really weak. What are you going to play next?"

Dream placed a spell card into his duel disk. "I'll play the spell card, Sleepwalk! It will allow all monsters will 'Dream' in their card name to attack you directly on this turn, as long as they have five hundred or less attack points!"

"Even if it's the first turn?" asked Rokanna.

"Even if it's the first turn." said Dream. "Attack!"

Rokanna: 1500

"Damn it." said Rokanna. "And what the hell will you do next?"

Dream placed a card face-down into his duel disk. "That's what. I end my turn."

Rokanna drew a sixth card, and bared her teeth in a grin. "Perfect. I play Life Restoration Hell! I can restore my Life Points to what they were in the previous turn!"

Rokanna: 4000

"...I see..." said Dream. "So we're both combating with cards the other has never seen before."

"Yeah." said Rokanna, smiling. "That's true. I'll next summon Pure Water Soul (1800/900) in attack mode!"

The monster that appeared was pure water, it was also in the shape of a human being.

"How strange." said Dream.

"A Soul card." explained Rokanna, "Is the true form of an element! Now, meet this monster's power! Once per turn, it will bounce a monster on your side of the field into your hand and give you five hundred damage! Go!"

One of the Lords shrunk into a duel monster card, and flew back into Dream's hand.

"Damn." said Dream (DLP: 3500).

"Next, my monster attacks another one of yours!" exclaimed the Demon.

Dream: 2200

"Arg!" cried Dream. "That's strong!"

"And it's only the beginning." said Rokanna, "I'll set a card face-down, and I'll end my turn..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Negita: 4000

IK: 3400

"Monk Fighter, I will now offer your strength!" exclaimed IK. "In order to special summon Master Monk!"

Master Monk flexed his muscles upon his appearance on the field (1900/1000).

"Attack his Colour Apprentice!" exclaimed IK

Negita: 3300

"And now, attack him directly!" said IK.

Negita: 1400

"Oh, no..." said Itakura. "This is bad..."

Negita stood up, although he was bleeding.

_Negita...might lose!_ Thought Itakura, grimacing...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Bloody Fields, Part Two_

_Humans are given a body, and yet many corrupt themselves by doing evil deeds. Is that any way to show thanks? Rokanna continues playing her Pure Element Souls against Dream's...dreams. But Dreams are only an illusion, and one must make up in the end. Meanwhile, Negita Surnan can only last for so long against IK. In his normal human state, he might not have enough strength. If he loses, who will defeat IK instead? If Dream loses, who will defeat Rokanna instead?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: It took me about a week, but I finally got this chapter up. Enjoy.

-Salazare


	92. Bloody Fields, Part Two

Chapter Ninety-Two:

Bloody Fields, Part Two

Rokanna: 4000

Dream: 2200

"Arg..." said Dream, drawing. "You got my Life Points down quickly..."

"As did you, before I recovered." said Rokanna. "Perhaps you're going to copy me?"

"Heh, no way in hell." said Dream, smiling. "I've got my own playing style!"

"I see." said Rokanna. "And you've now adopted the personality of Kenshin Menzuro?"

Dream frowned. "What's it to you?"

"What did you tell him about?" asked Rokanna. "I know for sure that he knows who you are, and who I am. But what else does he know?"

"He knows about the war, and how many Demons are left." said Dream."

"I see." said Rokanna. "And you told him that there were only three Demons left?"

"Yeah."

Rokanna smiled. "Oh, but you didn't know about the murder of one and the Demon King's experiments?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Dream.

"Well, for one thing..." said Rokanna. "A Demon was killed a few years ago by me, for trying to rebel against the Demon King. It was shortly before I took control of Kuro Dairo."

Dream frowned. "So now there are only two left?"

Rokanna smiled. "Wrong again."

"What do you mean?" asked Dream.

"The Demon King..." said Rokanna. "Was able to create five Demon brothers for me. Heh...I wonder how Smez, Groz, Nerna, Jawrus, and Meraso are doing?"

Dream stared in shock. "No way..."

"Yes way." said Rokanna, "Now, let's get on with our game..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Negita: 1400

IK: 3400

"My turn ends." finished IK.

Negita drew a card, and looked over at his two-card hand.

"I still can't play any of my face-down cards..." said Negita, "But I can play cards in my hand! Go, Pot of Greed!"

Drawing two cards, he smiled at his new choices. "Perfect. I won't be able to play my face-down cards for a few turns, but what the hell! I summon Colour Apprentice (1200/1200), and I'll sacrifice him in order to special summon...Art Master of Green (2000/2000)! Now, my master of Green Art will do something cool! I play the two cards in my hand, A New Can of Blue Paint and A New Can of Yellow Paint! Meet my four Tokens (200/200 x4)!"

"So what?" asked IK.

"First, I'll use the effect of my continuous spell! Go, give him eighteen hundred damage!"

IK: 1600

"Next," continued Negita. "I'll sacrifice all of my Tokens in order to give you a total of eight hundred more damage!"

IK: 800

"Finally, I'll have my Art Master of Green attack and destroy your Master Monk!"

IK: 700

Even after all of this damage, IK was still smiling. His left arm was bleeding, though.

"Next?" asked IK. "May I go yet?"

Negita frowned. "How can you not be at least a little bit depressed? I'll beat you on my next turn."

IK smiled. "Or so you think..."

Negita's frown grew deeper. "I...end my turn..."

Negita: 1400

IK: 700

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rokanna: 4000

Dream: 2200

"Alright." said Dream, "We'll get on with the game! And I'll defeat you!"

Rokanna smiled. "Overconfident bastard, aren't you."

Ignoring her, Dream placed a card onto his duel disk. "I'll play Winged Kuriboh (300/200) in defense mode. Next up, I play Field of Floating Kuriboh! Now each player can special summon a monster with one thousand attack points or less, once per turn! So I'll special summon Dreamed Riches (0/700) in defense mode!"

A man lay on the ground, sleeping. A thought bubble appeared above his head, showing him jumping around in money.

"Now I can pay two hundred Life Points to draw a card, once per turn." said Dream (DLP: 2000).

Drawing, he placed a card face-down into his duel disk. "Next is this card, and then my turn ends."

Rokanna drew, and placed a card onto her duel disk. A monster appeared, the same size and shape as Pure Water Soul. But instead of being made of water, it was instead made of fire.

"Meet Pure Fire Soul (2000/900)!" exclaimed Rokanna. "And his effect is that whenever he destroys a monster in battle, you lose an extra five hundred Life Points! Now, I'll use the effect of my Pure Water Soul! Say goodbye to that puffball you call a monster!"

Kuriboh shrunk and shrunk until it was a duel monsters card, and did what the Dreamed Lord did, flying back into Dream's hand (DLP: 1500).

"Now, attack Dreamed Lord, Water!" exclaimed Rokanna.

Dream raised his hand to block the dust from hitting him. "Arg..."

Dream: 100

"And now..." said Rokanna. "My Pure Fire Soul will attack your second to last Dreamed Lord!"

Dream smiled. "I won't let that happen! Go, Magic Cylinders!"

Rokanna: 2000

"Damn." said Rokanna. "I end my turn."

Dream allowed himself another smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Bloody Fields, Part Three_

_Both Dream and Negita have lost a lot against their opponents, but neither has backed down yet. And yet, in this next chapter, one of the four duelists will lose their duel. And another will step up to take their place..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: As Mars just said, "You must be butter, because you're on a roll!"

-Salazare


	93. Bloody Fields, Part Three

Chapter Ninety-Three:

Bloody Fields, Part Three

Negita: 1400

IK: 700

"Alright," said IK. "Let's see what I can do..."

He looked at his hand, and smiled. "Good. I'll summon forth Monk Executioner (1850/1400) in attack mode!"

A monster with similar looks to Monk Fighter appeared, with a few differences. The first was that he wore a black skiing mask. The second was that he held an axe in his hand.

"So what?" asked Negita. "My Art Master of Green has more attack points..."

"Many enemies have said things like that to Kenshin Menzuro." pointed out IK. "But in the end, they always fall..."

Negita frowned. "They always had the bad intention, so they lost."

"Ha ha!" laughed IK. "So, you believe in karma?"

"Sure." said Negita, "Why not?"

"You've done your share of crimes as well, Surnan." said IK. "So, why not get your karma?

"I now play the spell card, Monk's Secret Training Grounds!"

"Damn!" exclaimed Negita.

"Now my Executioner (2150) will live up to his name! Destroy the Art Master of Green!"

The man with green paint on himself screemed as the axe lopped his head off.

Negita: 1250

"I end my turn." said IK.

Looking at his deck, Negita frowned. He couldn't activate any of his face-down cards, and he had nothing in his hand.

"Better make this count..." he muttered, drawing...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dream: 100

Rokanna: 2000

"Alright." said Dream. "I'll use the effect of my field card in order to special summon Dreamed Self (800/500) to the field! Now, I'll use his effect! A coin is flipped, and you call it! If it's wrong, my monster can attack you directly twice this turn, with no chain! If you call it right, then something good happens for you!"

"Tails!" called Rokanna, and the coin flipped up into the air...

...ending up as heads.

"Attack her directly, twice!" exclaimed Dream.

Rokanna: 400

"Damn you." said Rokanna. "Well, no matter. What next?"

"I end my turn with a face-down card." said Dream. "Considering there's nothing else I can do."

Rokanna smiled. "Alright then, let me draw, and lead you to your doom."

Dream copied her smile. "Heh, my face-down cards aren't bluffs, you know..."

Rokanna ignored him. "I use my Pure Water Soul's effect!"

"Activate Divine Wrath!" exclaimed Dream. "Discarding Dreamed Lord from my hand in order to negate the effect of your monster and destroy it!"

The water creature exploded, but Rokanna only smiled. "Next off, I'll summon Pure Wind Soul (1300/1800)!"

The creature summoned was barely visible, seen only by the faint aura around it. It was about the same height and shape as the two previous monsters.

"Now, use your ability! Send a spell or trap card back into his hand and allow me to draw one card!"

"Oh, no..." said Dream. "I never expected...a card like that..."

His trap was sent back into his hand, and he was left with only his monsters in attack mode...

"Now!" exclaimed Rokanna, "Finish him, my Pure Fire Soul!"

The monster complied, going for the final Dreamed Lord as its target.

"NO!" exclaimed Kenshin, he ran out from a turn in the hallway.

"Kenshin..." said Dream. "No..."

Dream: 0

"Die, Dream!" exclaimed Rokanna.

Shadows engulfed the Nomed, and he was gone.

"Dream..." whispered Kenshin.

"So." said Rokanna. "You were hiding here the whole time, Kenshin Menzuro."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" exclaimed Negita. "Now your Monk's Law of Magic card is destroyed!"

IK frowned. "Oh, that changes things a bit..."

"That's right!" exclaimed Negita. "Now I can activate any of my three face-down cards!"

Smiling, he revealed one of them. "And here's one! Card of Sanctity!"

Now it was IK's turn to smile. "This card that I've had face-down since the first turn isn't just for show, you know."

"A bluff, that's all!" said Negita, as he and IK both drew their cards.

"Next, I'll play Colour Apprentice, and activate the spell card...A New Can of Red Paint! Now I activate the effect of my Jar of Infinite Colours! Take your eight hundred damage!"

IK smiled. "Now, now...I don't accept defeat that easily. I activate my face-down card, Destruction of the Rebelling Forces. When you activate or attack in a way that results in my taking damage, I can negate the damage and destroy the card."

"Aw, crap." said Negita, frowning as the Jar was destroyed.

Negita: 1250

IK: 700

"Now what, Surnan?" asked IK...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rokanna..." said Kenshin. "I can't believe you."

The Demon smiled. "Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin...I've done many horrible things, how could you be surprised? I did things that lead to the deaths of many of your friends, although you revived them. I killed so many people, just for myself. How in seven hells could you be surprised?"

Kenshin shook his fist in anger, and allowed his duel disk to activate. "Rokanna, I will defeat you! This will be the final duel!"

Kenshin: 4000

Rokanna: 4000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Bloody Fields, Part Four_

_Dream has lost against Rokanna, and Kenshin now steps up to take his place. But dueling the Demon's true deck proves to be harder than he thought it would..._

_Meanwhile, Negita Surnan and IK continue in their struggling duel. While Negita is in the lead, IK continues to believe that he is too powerful for the Art Duelist..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Three chapters in one day, I really AM on a roll! It's because they're all the same duels, of course...

-Salazare


	94. Bloody Fields, Part Four

Chapter Ninety-Four:

Bloody Fields, Part Four

Kenshin: 4000

Rokanna: 4000

"Rokanna, you bitch." said Kenshin. "I'll never forgive you for all that you've done to my friends and I."

Rokanna simply smiled. "Kenshin Menzuro, you're not going to forgive me? Aw, and I thought that we could be friends, starting with your gift to me...the gift of the Legendary Shadows!"

"Like I'd ever give them to you." said Kenshin. "Let's duel, in any case."

"Alright." said Rokanna. "And I'll go first! I summon Pure Earth Soul (1600/1600) in attack mode!"

A monster with the height and shape of a human appeared, except it was made completely of rock.

"Next, I'll activate his effect! I can discard a card from your hand, and draw one card!"

"Damn." said Kenshin, as the Monk's Training Dummy was sent to the graveyard.

Making her hand a five cards again, Rokanna set a card face-down. "There's that card, and then I end my turn."

Kenshin drew, with an equal amount of cards in his hand now. "Alright, I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode!"

The Monk prepared for battle, taunting the Earth Soul. The latter looked at its master, but Rokanna shook her head.

"Not yet." she said. "You can't kill it yet."

Grunting, the Earth Soul turned back to Monk Fighter, glaring at it.

Ignoring these events, Kenshin had realized something else. "Why haven't you summoned forth the Realm of Darkness?"

Smiling, Rokanna slanted her eyes. "I want anyone else who might come by as food to celebrate my birth as the Ruler of the World...a world of useful Inhumans!"

"A world with no more humans, eh?" asked Kenshin. "Sounds dull...I think I'll pass."

"You won't ever have to be there." said Rokanna. "Because I'll kill you in order to take your Legendary Shadows!"

"Whatever." said Kenshin. "Anyways, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Negita: 1250

IK: 700

"'Now what', you ask?" said Negita. "Well, I still have four cards in my hand, two tokens, Colour Apprentice, and two face-down cards! I have lots of options!"

IK scratched his head. "Yeah? Then show me."

"Alright!" exclaimed Negita. "First, I'll sacrifice my Colour Apprentice in order to special summon...Art Master of Orange (1200/1200)!"

The man appeared, again wielding his paintbrush as a sword. His pallet served as a shield, and his body had orange paint splattered on it.

"Next up is A New Can of Yellow Paint, again!" exclaimed Negita. "After that, I think I'll sacrifice all of my Tokens in order to allow my monster to have eight hundred more attack and defense points (2000/2000)!"

"Oh, great..." said IK. "But, it's still not strong enough..."

Negita smiled. "I now play Extra Room to Paint, my field spell!"

"But that card won't give his monster a power boost..." said Yoshiko, scratching her head. She was confused about IK's look of horror.

"Attack the Executioner!" exclaimed Negita.

"Oh, now I get it!" exclaimed Yoshiko. "The Executioner was only stronger than the Art Master because of IK's field spell! And since only one field spell can be on the field at once..."

Negita: 1250

IK: 550

"That's right." said Negita. "His Executioner's attack points went down, making my monster stronger!"

"You're smart, kid..." said IK.

"'Kid'?" quoted Negita. "I bet I'm older than you."

IK smiled. "To me, age is based on experience. And I've lived inside of another, gathering more than just _his_ life. I see all that he does, know all that he does. And even more, sometimes..."

"Whatever." said Negita. "I end my turn."

"Now I draw!" exclaimed IK. "And I'll show you...

"That you _are_ just a kid, compared to my skill!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin: 4000

Rokanna: 4000

"Then it's my turn." said Rokanna. "And I'll summon Pure Fire Soul (2000/900) in attack mode. Now, attack his Monk Fighter!"

Kenshin smiled. "Like I'll let that attack get through! Go, quick-play spell! My face-down card, Monk Offensive Power- Muscle Flex! Now my Monk will gain eight hundred attack points for this turn!"

The Monk's muscles grew as he flexed them, and he struck back at the Fire Soul.

Rokanna: 3900

"Damn." she said. "Not too bad. Well, since I can't kill it with my Earth Soul, I'll just use my Earth Soul's effect!"

Kenshin grimaced as his hand sized decreased by another card, down to one card. Rokanna drew a card, so she now had six.

"Next up, I play a face-down card." said Rokanna. "So come on, Kenshin...make your next move!"

Kenshin looked at the top of his deck, and closed his eyes.

"Come on!" he cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Bloody Fields, Part Five_

_Showing his intelligence is higher than it had seemed to be, Negita may actually beat IK! Meanwhile, Kenshin is ahead while against Rokanna in Life Points...but can he draw a single card which may be useful for him to win?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Ah, four chapters in one day! I am a saint!

I think I'll just finish off the season tonight. Only a few chapters left in it, as you can see.

-Salazare


	95. Bloody Fields, Part Five

Chapter Ninety-Five:

Bloody Fields, Part Five

Negita: 1250

IK: 550

"It's my turn." said IK. "And I'll start off with Monk Healer (800/800) in attack mode!"

"Crap..." said Negita, as the robed, priestly Monk appeared, "With that card...you can heal yourself..."

"Correct!" exclaimed IK. "I discard one card from my hand in order to gain fifteen hundred Life Points!"

IK: 2050

"Again: Crap..." said Negita. "What will you do next...?"

"Not much..." said IK. "I'll just set a card, and end my turn."

Negita let loose a sigh of relief. "And here I thought you were gonna kill me this turn...alright, let's see my monster create four new tokens- two of each of it's primary colours (200/200 x4)!"

Four paint blobs appeared on the field, two yellow and two red. Then, they disappeared back into the Artist's brush.

"I sacrifice them in order to give my monster more power (2800/2800)!" exclaimed Negita.

"Nice!" said President Anderson. "Now he can probably win soon!"

"Attack!" exclaimed Negita.

IK sighed. "You came this far, Negita..."

"What do you mean?" demanded Negita.

"You came this far...just to fall for a simple trap..."

"Oh, shit..." said Negita.

"That's right." said IK. "I play Magic Cylinders! Now crumble, succumb to your own magic!"

Negita: 0

IK: 2050

"No..." whispered Negita.

"You were a worthy opponent." said IK. "So I won't kill you. I'll let you go on, into Duelist Academy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin: 4000

Rokanna: 3900

"DRAW!" exclaimed Kenshin, putting all of his faith on one card.

His eyes closed, he slowly opened one. Then, he opened both.

"Oh, crap..." he said. "Not this card, of all cards..."

"What's the matter?" asked Rokanna.

The card flew from Kenshin's hand into the duel disk.

"NO!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly a small, dark bubble appeared between the two enemies.

"What is this...?" asked Rokanna.

Hands grabbed from the bubble, focusing on Kenshin...

Kenshin: 100

"Damn..." he said. "Corruption of Victory..."

"I see." said Rokanna. "That card, it decreases the Life Points of the person currently winning the duel by the amount of the person losing the duel, doesn't it...?"

"That's not all..." said Kenshin. "If a player's Life Points are four thousand or higher, it's automatically activated..."

"Heh..." said Rokanna. "I see...so now, I can win..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seiji: 12000

Ran: 0

"And now, you lose." said Seiji. "Good game, cutie...but you're just not strong enough."

Ran sighed. "Oh, well. I tried."

Amy got up, and looked around for Kenshin. He wasn't there.

_Where are you_? She thought, and so she went outside...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My turn!" exclaimed Rokanna, "And the last turn!"

"No..." said Kenshin.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rokanna. "I summon forth Pure Water Soul (1900/900) in attack mode!"

The humanoid water appeared, preparing to send Monk Fighter back...

"Use your effect!" exclaimed Rokanna.

Life seemed to go in slow motion. Amy was running over, yelling something to Kenshin...

"KENSHIN!" she yelled, seeing the attack go towards him.

Kenshin: 0

Kenshin dropped to his knees. "No...I lost..."

"And now, you die." said Rokanna. "You have been a worthy adversary up until now."

Darkness engulfed the Monk fighter of Duelist Academy, leaving nothing but bones.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kenshin..." whispered Amy...and then her eyes went blank.

"Heh." said Rokanna, walking over to Kenshin's bones. "Too much for the girl. Now, where are those...ah!"

Five orbs had fallen near Kenshin. One by one, Rokanna absorbed them into her body.

"At last..." she said, greed shining in her eyes. "I am complete..."

"So you are." said a voice.

Turning quickly, Rokanna saw Amy leaning up against the wall.

"What the...ah, I see." said Rokanna. "You're not Amy anymore, are you?"

"Nope." said Amy, smiling. "It's me, Pychon. Nice to see you again."

"Pychon." said Rokanna. "How I remember you. You're Amy's Inner Self, aren't you?"

Pychon grinned. "You bet. Now, if you don't mind...may I have my Inhuman powers back?"

"Do you promise to serve me?" asked Rokanna.

"As long as I can kill." Pychon said maliciously.

"Then you may gladly have your powers back."

Light engulfed Pychon as all of the minds ind the world opened up to her.

"Ah...that's better." said Pychon. "Now, are you going to go forward with your plan?"

"Yes." said Rokanna. "Now, to cause hell on the Academy..."

The Academy started shaking, it's form shifting.

"...for it will be my fortress!" exclaimed Rokanna.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room was shaking, the world maybe.

"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Justin.

Rubble fell, blocking the door.

"Forget about that, how the hell are we going to get out of here?" yelled Yuki.

"The window!" cried Kelsey. "We can escape through that!"

Since this class was on the first floor, the students (and Doyle) rushed to get to the window...until a pulse came through, making everyone pause.

"What the..." started Hayden, but then...he exploded in a bloody mess.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Ran, but then she exploded as well.

People in the room were exploding, causing chaos and panic with the surviving people, who were lessening.

Justin scrambled out the window, along with a few other people.

When they got outside, they looked up at the Academy. It was no long the Academy they knew.

It was green with several towers everywhere. Dark clouds surrounded the top, and gargoyles decorated many places.

Justin stood with his mouth agape, until everything went black...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Season Four, 'Final Year'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No preview in this chapter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And so the season ends with a dramatic touch. Please don't hate me because I loved this chapter...

And now for a short brake after the end of a season and five chapters in one day. You'll have to be left at a cliffhanger until the next chapter...

By the way, the next season is 'The World of Darkness'.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	96. Crash Landing

Author's Note: And now to start Season Five: 'The World of Darkness'. Alright, so it was a little fast...

Chapter Ninety-Six:

Crash Landing

_Previously on Legendary Shadows:_

_Kenshin Menzuro was just a normal boy. He hated school, loved games...but he had no friends. So when he entered Duelist Academy, he decided that it was his last chance. He would get no more._

_To his surprise, he was able to get in with his Monk cards. He crushed the Instructor in a duel, and caught the eyes of an evil group known as Organization: Darkness._

_He soon made friends with a student known as Justin Maker. Shortly afterwards, he had to duel in order to obtain his Academy Nickname. Beating an Obelisk Blue, he managed to obtain the name of the 'Monk Fighter' of Duelist Academy. But the eyes on his back only multiplied..._

_He and his new friends (such as Amy Takahashi, Claire Takana, and Justin) got into duels with various members of Organization: Darkness. Slowly but surely, Organization: Darkness was falling._

_But then a new threat popped up._

_It was revealed that Kenshin and Justin's roommate, Edward Moonshadow, was not only a member of Organization: Darkness, but also a creature known as an Inhuman. He learns this after Moonshadow, also known as Forever, murders Justin Maker after defeating him in a duel. Forever escapes, though, while Kenshin mourns over the loss of Justin._

_During this coarse of events, Kenshin had found his sister (Vy/Vicky Menzuro), who was part of Organization: Darkness. She joins Kenshin's group of friends and their father, Doyle Menzuro, decides to work at Duelist Academy as a teacher. But trouble is never too far behind this group. _

_The FBI and Inhumans arrive at once, creating a set of duels at once! Ress Moonshadow, Kenshin's new roommate (and an FBI agent), duels against Negita Surnan...Shape. Also, Teru Mizika (Shift) duels against Amy Takahashi...who had turned out to be an Inhuman, with no knowledge of it herself! After Shift defeated Amy and Shape defeated Ress, the duo takes Amy back to their master..._

_Leaving the island, Kenshin and his friends (Doyle Menzuro, Vy Menzuro, and Claire Takana) soon run into another Inhuman, Shadow. After Kenshin beat him, they discovered that Aka Murasaki (Kenshin's new roommate, aside from Ress) had stowed away in the ship. Accepting him amongst themselves, they all traveled along to the Inhuman lair..._

_Meanwhile, Organization: Darkness was making it's move to the island as well. But when both sides enter the 'Radius', different things happen. _

_For Kenshin's side, they are all separated. And for Organization: Darkness' side, most die a bloody death._

_Upon entering, the members of each side slowly reduce each other to a bare minimum. During these games, Kenshin Menzuro defeats both Shape and Pychon (who is Amy Takahashi as an Inhuman). _

_But during the duel between Reverse and Kenshin, Reverse uses his powers to draw out Kenshin's 'Inner Self'...IK! But IK betrays Reverse, and allows Kenshin to win the duel. But IK then escapes, vowing to one day kill Kenshin..._

_Kenshin then duels and defeats Greathe, the last grunt of Elena (the leader of Organization: Darkness). Afterwards, he is too weak to move...until a mysterious force helps him._

_Afterwards, the three-way duel between Elena, Kenshin, and Kuro Dairo (the leader of the Inhumans) begins! It is revealed that Elena is really Kenshin's mother, but she was currently being possessed by her own mother, Olivia Fourna. Defeating Olivia, Kenshin now had to face Kuro Dairo alone..._

_Even though it was hard, Kenshin managed to defeat the leader of the Inhumans (when it turned out that he was possessed as well...), and then obtain the Legendary Shadows of both Heaven and Hell. Reviving all of the innocents who died, he removed the powers of the Inhumans and brought back the person he had wanted to see for almost a year...Justin Maker._

_After the school year ended, Kenshin and his friends went to an anime convention to see the sights and such. While there, Kenshin faced off against something known as Rokanna, who had possessed his friend (Hayden Mizunashi)! Turning out that Rokanna was the same one who had possessed Kuro Dairo, Kenshin was able to defeat her and save all again._

_When his third year of Duelist Academy started, Kenshin had his mind on something else. But the excitement only increases as the top sixteen duelists face off in two-on-two duels...the first being Kenshin Menzuro and Kazuha Ogata VS the Moonshadow brothers!_

_After defeating the brothers, the next few matches go by without too much interest...until Anna Tama makers her appearance! Quickly defeating Kelsey Mizunashi and Justin Maker, she appears to have a deck that 'only a demon would use'._

_Later that night, Kenshin Menzuro goes to Watage Tama...and learns that he is Dream. Learning also about the Demon-Nomed war, he contemplates the future..._

_After Kenshin defeats Kazuha in a one-on-one duel, Hayden is defeated by Haku. Leaving the dueling room, Kenshin and Dream stumble upon Rokanna...and Dream duels her while Kenshin runs away..._

_Meanwhile, Negita Surnan and IK face-off in a duel as well. Both duels reach high and low points, especially when Rokanna defeats Dream! Kenshin then reveals that he was simply hiding behind a wall, ready to duel Rokanna if Dream lost. But when Negita loses his own duel as well, it seems to be the omen that led to Kenshin's own demise. Rokanna kills him, and absorbs the powers of the Legendary Shadows..._

_Turning Amy back into Pychon (Amy's Inner Self), Rokanna proceeds to turn the world into one shaped by herself..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh..."

Justin Maker woke with a start.

_Damn._ He thought. _The last I remember, Seiji had just beaten Ran. And then...oh, crap..._

Looking up, he saw the castle that was previously Duelist Academy.

_What's going on?_ He thought. _What happened to the Academy, and how did I get here?_

"Even without the powers of mind-reading, I can tell what you're thinking." said a voice.

Turning quickly, Justin was surprised to see...Kenshin Menzuro, poking at a fire.

"Kenshin!" exclaimed Justin, springing up. "You're okay!"

A frown. "I'm not Kenshin, Justin Maker. My name is IK."

Now Justin frowned. "IK? Inner Kenshin?"

"You got it." said IK. "I'm sorry to say this, but Kenshin Menzuro is dead."

Justin's eyes opened wide. "No way...Kenshin...can't die..."

IK sighed. "Look, I can see through the guys eyes and feel his heart. Neither is going on right now. He's dead."

"YOU'RE LYING!" exclaimed Justin, picking up IK by the blazer collar. "YOU'RE LYING, YOU BASTARD!"

IK looked Justin calmly in the eyes, and frowned. "Ask yourself this: What reason would I have for lying to you?"

Justin dropped his hold on IK and let himself fall to the ground.

"Kenshin..." he said. "Kenshin can't be dead. He's too strong for that to happen."

IK frowned. _Humans are strange. Kenshin acted similar, but not completely the same...when he thought that Justin died..._

"Kenshin..." muttered Justin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ow, my head..." said Doyle Menzuro. "What the hell happened...?"

Rubbing his head, he just remembered.

"Oh, hell." said Doyle. "All of those kids had died...but who's left alive?"

Looking around him, he saw several familiar faces. Claire Takana, Kuro Dairo, Itakura, Yoshiko Takana, and Kazuha Ogata. All were conscious, with the exception of Kazuha.

"You're finally awake." said Claire.

Doyle looked up ay Duelist Academy, and gasped.

"Oh...my god..." he said. "What the hell...happened to the Academy?"

Itakura sighed. "We don't know, really. In fact, we got separated from IK and Negita when it happened."

"You were with IK?" asked Doyle, interested.

"Yeah." said Claire. She gave Doyle the entire story, from their arrival on the island until the end of IK and Negita's duel.

"I see." said Doyle. He looked back up at the Academy. "Damn it, what happened...?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wake up, Haku." said Negita.

Haku stirred, and slowly opened his eyes.

"That's a good boy." said Negita.

Haku ignored him, rubbing his eyes. After rubbing them, he looked around to see who was with him, besides Edward.

And the people there were himself, Edward, Ress, Yuki, Negita and Aka.

"Damn." said Haku. "I'm stuck with people like you guys. And you, who I don't know."

Negita, who Haku was indicating, sighed. "And we're stuck with you. That's not exactly making our days either. But that's not our biggest problem. Look at Duelist Academy."

Even Haku was surprised at seeing the Academy how it was. And that wasn't all that he saw.

He saw the darkness. The clouds being drawn in.

"Oh, crap." said Haku. "What happened?"

Edward sighed. "It's what it looks like. Rokanna had taken over."

Haku looked inquisitively at the boy, so Aka explained the whole story, as much as he knew.

"I see." said Haku. "So now Earth has been taken over by a Demon. Great."

Now it was Ress' turn to sigh. "But that's not our biggest problem."

"What _is_?" asked Yuki.

"What can we _do_ about it?" answered Ress.

The group frowned, and looked at the castle...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now Earth has its own 'Radius'!" exclaimed Rokanna. "It's like Saturn now!"

Pychon laughed. "This is great, but when are you going to go in with Stage Two of your plan? You know, with that person who used to be an Inhuman..."

"Patience." interrupted Rokanna. "All in good time, Pychon."

The two laughed in unison...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Sister_

_Another boat has arrived on the shores of Duelist Academy Island, and it contains friends and family. It contains one very important thing, as well..._

_Hope._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And there's the first chapter of Season Five. We've almost hit one hundred, people!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	97. Sister

Chapter Ninety-Seven:

Sister

"Damn." swore Justin. "Damn. Damn. Damn. He's dead, and I can't do anything about it."

IK frowned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Vy." said a voice. "What the hell do you think happened?"

Vy sighed, and looked at Elena. They were both on a ship, en route to Duelist Academy.

"I don't know." she said.

She looked around at the deck of the ship, which was covered with the blood and corpses of the sailors of the ship. "I wonder, though, if this is the work of a certain Demon."

Now it was Elena's turn to sigh. "I wonder, too. Ah! We're almost at Duelist Academy!"

They looked off into the distance, and gasped at the change that had occurred with the Academy.

"We have to get there, now!" exclaimed Vy.

Vy was frowning deeply.

_Kenshin..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what are we going to do?" asked Doyle. "We can't just sit around and do nothing."

Yoshiko sighed. "I don't know. If we're lucky, we could probably find more survivors."

"What makes you think that?" asked Claire.

Itakura answered for Yoshiko. "Because this is most likely the work of the Legendary Shadow of Protection. It creates a barrier which kills all creatures that are not Sacrifices to the Gods."

"I see." said Claire, and Kazuha stirred.

"She's awake." muttered Kuro, while Kazuha leaned up.

"What happened?" she said, her first sight being the Academy as it was. "What's going on?"

While the other four informed Kazuha of the situation, Doyle tried to sort out the events for himself.

_Rokanna. This has to be Rokanna's doing. Oh my God, though, does that mean that she's killed Kenshin? Damn...Kenshin..._

Continuing these thoughts, he remained oblivious to exactly what was being said by the others.

"Incredible." said Kazuha. "But wait. I don't think Kenshin would do something like this, so does that mean that..."

"Yeah." said Itakura. "That means that it's most like that Rokanna has killed Kenshin Menzuro."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group consisting of Negita, Yuki, Haku, Ress, Aka, and Edward sat in silence. They were each thinking of their own private thoughts.

The silence ended when Yuki, who was looking at the sea area, jumped up.

"A ship!" she exclaimed.

The rest of the group reacted immediately, looking out as well.

"She's right." said Haku.

Yuki frowned. "You had doubts?"

Ignoring this fight, Negita was frowning. "Who do you think is in it, Edward?"

"I don't know." said Edward, after a moment of silence. "It could be anyone...friend or foe."

"Let's just pray that it's a friend." said Ress, joining in their conversation.

"Stop fighting, you two!" exclaimed Aka, who was talking to Yuki and Haku.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They're ready." said Rokanna, with excitement. "My creations are ready."

Pychon, alert with interest, looked over Rokanna's shoulder. What she was looking at was ten strange creatures, each with slightly altered features (when compared to a human being).

"What are they?" asked Pychon, with interest.

"They are my beautiful children." said Rokanna. "Created by the souls of humans I revived, they are...

"Demi-Demons."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Search_

_Sending her newly-created Demi-Demons off on a search to find a certain person, Rokanna smiles as her plans climb closer to completion! Meanwhile, Vy and Elena arrive of Duelist Academy Island, meeting up with Negita's group! What are they going to do?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I've written up my plans for the rest of this season, and some of season six. Although I refuse to reveal them to anyone, I just want to let you all know that if I ever get writer's block from now on, it's because I can't figure out decks or cards to be played (etc.).

Anyways, this weekend and next weekend I'll be EXTREMELY busy, so I'm going to try and write up as many chapters as I can today.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	98. Search

Chapter Ninety-Eight:

Search

"Demi-Demons...?" asked Pychon. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Pychon," said Rokanna. "Demi-Demons are actually something of my master's idea. They're born from evil human souls brought back with the combined powers of the Legendary Shadows of both Heaven and Hell. Anyways, I can only create ten, even with my intense powers."

"I see." said Pychon. "And you're going to use them to..."

"That's right." said Rokanna. "I'm going to be using them to find the Inhuman that we need to complete my ultimate plan! The Inhuman with the power to draw out the evil in a kind human...Reverse!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the ship landed on the shore, it was Vy who first noticed the group of six people standing a visible distance away.

"It's friends of Kenshin!" exclaimed Vy.

"Eh?" said Elena. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." said Vy. "In fact, they could probably tell us what's happened!"

They ran out of the ship, and proceeded towards Negita's Group...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Vy and Elena Menzuro." said Negita.

Vy nodded. "Yeah. We came here, originally intending to stay for a while. Well, at Duelist Academy."

Negita laughed. "Yeah, I guess you can't exactly call it 'Duelist Academy', now."

Elena sighed. "What happened, Negita?"

And so Negita explained it to both her and Vy...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A grin. "Alright, my children. Will you do as I command?"

"Yes, ma'am." the ten said in synchronization.

"Alright." said the Demon. "Now, for three of you...I have a mission. Go to the place I tell you, and find a certain human. Do you understand?"

The ten nodded together.

"Good." said Rokanna. "Now, three of you...go to Antarctica and find the human known as Reverse."

Three separated from the rest of the seven, and they entered a room...only, when Pychon looked inside the room, to have disappeared.

"What the hell happened?" exclaimed Pychon.

Rokanna smiled. "That's the secret portal I created for them. It can only take them to a destination _I_ choose, and it's never exactly right."

"I see." said Pychon, calming down. "And so you sent them to Antarctica?"

"That's right." said Rokanna. "To the frozen continent...where they will find Reverse!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin sat, staring at IK.

"IK." he said. "Shouldn't we go and kill the person who killed Kenshin?"

"I wish it were possible." muttered IK.

"You saying we can't?" asked Justin.

IK laughed. "Sorry, Justin. I didn't mean it like that. In any case, you should rest for now."

Justin sighed. "IK, what happened while I was dead?"

IK was surprised at the question, but smiled.

"Curious, eh? Alright, I'll tell you a few things. For one thing, Kenshin was crushed that you had died. But some of the pain was lifted when he found his sister again. Even more pain was lifted after he defeated Shadow, and learned that he might have been able to bring you back.

"But he didn't tell anyone that he had wanted the Legendary Shadows solely to bring you back. They probably all thought that he had also wanted to save the world, or whatever. But no. It was only for you that he wanted the Legendary Shadows, and for both you and Amy that he wanted to defeat Kuro Dairo."

"I see." said Justin, smiling sadly. "Kenshin...

"You're my best friend, Kenshin...don't worry. I'll find a way to defeat Rokanna, just for you!"

IK smiled. "Good luck with that."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Kenshin's probably dead." said Kazuha, and she stole a glace at Doyle.

He was just looking down at the ground, not saying a word.

"Doyle..." murmured Itakura.

"Kenshin..." said Doyle, softly.

All eyes were on Doyle, and he looked up.

"Everyone..." said Doyle. "We can't just sit down and mope...if Kenshin is dead, then mourning won't bring him back, right?"

Claire smiled.

_Doyle..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, the old lady wants me, eh?"

"Yes, sir. She wants to offer you a deal."

"A deal, eh?" A chilly wind passed through the air, clearing the snowy air to show a man in a fur coat talking to three of Rokanna's Demi-Demons.

Reverse grinned. "This could turn out to be...interesting."

_To be continued..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Deal_

_The three Demi-Demons have reached Reverse, telling him Rokanna's deal! _

_Meanwhile, Negita's Group chats with Vy and Elena...exchanging information on recent events!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: It seems that these three recent chapters have been short. Well, don't worry. There's a duel planned for the chapter after next, I believe. As a celebration for chapter one hundred!

-Salazare


	99. Deal

Chapter Ninety-Nine:

Deal

"This could turn out to be...interesting."

"Well, sir." said a Demi-Demon. "Would you like to hear the deal?"

Reverse laughed. "Of course! This might be fun!"

Not exactly sharing his ideas, the Demi-Demon cleared his throat.

"Lord Rokanna will give you your Inhuman powers back, in exchange for-"

"Wait a minute." interrupted Reverse. "How the hell could she give me my powers back?"

The Demi-Demon apologized, and explained the current events.

"I see." said Reverse, when he finished. "So Kenshin Menzuro is dead. So, what's the rest of the deal?"

"Lord Rokanna will give you your Inhuman powers back, in exchange for...your pledge to serve her."

Reverse stared at the Demi-Demon for a moment, and then started laughing.

"I see." he laughed. "So that's the old woman's plan! Heh, a pretty good one, if I'm right! Alright, I accept the deal!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good luck with that." said IK, smiling.

Justin smiled back at him. "Sarcasm, right?"

IK held up his hands seriously. "I'm not a sarcastic guy. It's not my style."

Justin grinned. "Fine, I believe you. Now, what will we do?"

IK frowned now. "We should probably go and attack Rokanna, but I don't think we should do so without some more allies."

"And where do you think we could find allies?" asked Justin.

"Well," said IK. "Perhaps some people besides you survived the Academy's transformation."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, that's true. Others scrambled out of the window with me...I think even Doyle Menzuro was one of them."

"Alright." said IK. "Then we should go off and find others, and then attack Rokanna together!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mourning won't bring him back, right?"

Claire smiled, and others sighed with relief.

"That's right." said Kuro. "The only thing we can do for now is try to defeat Rokanna. Anything after that will happen when it happens."

The others nodded in agreement, and they looked at the Academy again.

"We should scout the area surrounding the Academy." said Doyle. "Maybe we can then find some friends, or crush some guards."

"Right." said Itakura. "That's a good plan."

All six of them then stood up if they were sitting down, and walked forward, while making sure not to go to close to the Academy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see." said Vy. "But hearing all this..."

"What?" asked Elena. "What could you have gotten from this?"

"It makes me think that...Kenshin's been killed by Rokanna."

Elena opened her eyes wide.

"No way." she said shortly. "No way in hell...Kenshin...he's dead?"

She had tears in her eyes, and she was looking at Negita. "Kenshin's not really dead, is he?"

Negita frowned. "I couldn't say for sure...but at this point, it's very likely."

Elena fell to her knees. "No, not my son...not Kenshin. He's too strong."

Vy kneeled down by her mother. "Don't worry, mother. Even if he is dead...that doesn't mean that he can't be brought back, if we defeat Rokanna!"

Elena looked up at her daughter, and wiped the tears from her own eyes.

"You're right." she said, "I shouldn't be so weak. I should rise up and strike back!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PHSEW!

"What a weird sound for a device to make." commented Reverse. "And it didn't even transport us all the way into the Academy."

"Sorry about that." said a Demi-Demon. "It never really is perfect, apparently. In any case, we can just walk the rest of the way."

But then, looking up, they saw two figures glaring at them.

"Justin Maker...and Kenshin Menzuro?" exclaimed Reverse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Not Kenshin Menzuro." responded IK. "I'm sure you remember me, though. And our duel."

Reverse smiled. "How could I forget? You destroyed me because I told you what to do. Bastard."

"Master Reverse." said a Demi-Demon. "Please, let us deal with them. "You should head back to the Academy with Stone."

Reverse frowned. "Fine. Whichever one of you is Stone, let's go."

One of the Demi-Demons stepped out from the others, and he and Reverse walked past IK and Justin.

"Mark my words, though." said Reverse, an evil look in his eyes. "When the time comes, I'll get you back, Inner Kenshin."

IK just smiled. "I'm looked forward to it."

He said this without looking back at Reverse.

"Now." said one of the two remaining Demi-Demons. "How about a duel?"

"Sure." said Justin. "But it doesn't look like you two have Duel Disks on."

The two Demi-Demons simply smiled, and Duel Disks formed from their skin.

"Ew." commented Justin. "Gross."

The Demi-Demons just smiled back. "By the way, my name is Rush."

This came from the first on, and he pointed at the second. "His name is Breeze. Nice to meet you both."

IK frowned. "Let's just duel."

"As you wish." said Breeze, speaking for the first time.

"Tag Team Duel, start!" exclaimed Justin.

IK: 4000

Justin: 4000

Rush: 4000

Breeze: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Return_

_IK and Justin get into a Tag Team duel with two of Rokanna's Demi-Demon servants, Breeze and Rush! To make matters worse, Reverse and Stone are getting nearer to the Academy!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Ah, ff.n is being stupid again! It won't let me post my chapters! I'm typing this up right now, even before chapter ninety-seven is posted.

On another note, next chapter is chapter one hundred! Finally, we have all reached it!

I thank you, my loyal fans, for inspiring me to make it this far!

-Salazare


	100. Return

Chapter 100:

Return

IK: 4000

Justin: 4000

Rush: 4000

Breeze: 4000

"Let's duel, then." said IK, drawing six cards. "I'll start out with Monk Which Recovers Losses (600/1200), in attack mode. Now, whenever I lose Life Points, I gain half back."

"But your monster is so weak, it'll only last until we bring it down!" exclaimed Rush.

"Don't 'rush'." said Justin. "I'm sure IK has a plan!"

Justin was surprised, though, when he saw that the other three players had fallen down. "What? What's wrong?"

"THAT WAS A HORRIBLE PUN!" exclaimed IK. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND HURT OUR EARS LIKE THAT?"

"Well sor-ry!" retorted Justin. "Just tell us your monster's ability already and get it over with!"

IK frowned, "Whatever. My monster can't be destroyed as a result of battle, or by the effects of spells and traps. I end my turn with one face-down card."

Rush drew his card, and placed it on the field.

"I play Super-Sonic Speed." he said, "It allows me to special summon one level six or lower monster with less than twenty-three hundred attack points from my hand.

"So I special summon Speed Cretin (1400/950)! And his effect is that when he is special summoned, I can draw a card!"

Small yet quick were the words for this monster. It was a tiny purple creature with horns and a flaming forked staff.

After the monster appeared, he drew his card and smiled. "Perfect. I now play Impatience! This card's effect is similar to that of Super-Sonic Speed, except that it can be a level five or lower monster of any amount of power! So I special summon Escaping Beetle (300/1000), in defense mode!"

This time a small brown beetle appeared, scuttling around everywhere.

"When my beetle is special summoned, I can draw two cards from my deck." said Rush, increasing the amount of cards in his hand to five. "And now I'll play a spell card, Pot of Greed! I can drw two new cards now."

"Damn." said Justin, frowning. "This guy just keeps on drawing new cards."

"That's right." said Rush. "And soon you'll fall against my power! I now play the spell card, Speeding Ticket! Each special summoned monster on the field is now returned to its owner's hand!"

"What the hell?" said Justin. "That means that you've just lost your own monsters..."

Rush smiled. "But now I play Paying the Fine! If any monsters have been returned to a player's hand during the turn, that player can special summon them to the field and draw one card for each one!"

"Damn!" Now it was IK's turn to swear.

Rush grinned as his two monsters were special summoned back to the field, and he drew five cards (which made his hand a total of eight cards).

"Awesome." he said. "Now I can play my next monster, but this time as a normal summon. I play Frantic Rusher (700/700) in attack mode."

A man appeared, briefcase in hand. He wore a suit and a tie, and had his left hand held up, looking at his watch.

"I end my turn with three face-down cards." said Rush, making his hand a final four cards.

"My turn, then." said Justin. _Let's hope that he doesn't do that every turn!_

"Alright." he continued. "I play the spell, Spreading of Light! I now gain Life Points equal to the amount of cards in my hand times four hundred!"

Justin: 6000

"Next," he said, "I'll activate the spell card, Spreading of Darkness! Now you get damage equal to the amount of cards in your hand times four hundred...Rush."

Rush: 2400

"Not bad." said Rush. "But I'm still alive."

Justin glared at the Demi-Demon. "Oh, shut up. We're gonna beat both of you in the end. I set a card face-down, and conclude my turn with The First Tree (1000/1000) in defense mode."

Breeze now drew his card, and placed it into the duel disk.

"It's rude not to say your moves out loud, you know." said Justin, being a know-it-all. "It shows disrespect, that is."

"I don't think..." said IK. "This is the type of person you should be saying that to."

He was right, being proven as Breeze glared fiercely at Justin, sending a shiver down the latter's spine.

"Creepy." said Justin. "Well, he can't be too strong..."

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" asked Rush.

"Because wind can't be as strong as IK and I." responded Justin.

"Oh." said Rush. "And what makes you think that Breeze's monster is a wind monster...haven't you looked at it yet?"

Justin and IK gasped as they saw the monster. It was a huge black dragon, snorting fire from its nostrils.

"Oh, damn." said Justin.

"That's right." said Rush. "Breeze didn't get his name from the attributes of his monster cards. He got his name...

"From the difficulty level of other decks compared to his."

Destruction Dragon LV4 (2000/1900).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see." said Rokanna, looking out of a window. "A duel has begun...with survivors of the Academy's transformation, and two of my Demi-Demons. But...what is that monster I see?"

She frowned. "Is that a...Monk monster?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stone and Reverse stood at the foot of Duelist Academy, both having smiles for their own reasons.

"Well." said Reverse. "Let's enter."

_To be continued..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_World_

_As IK and Justin continue their duel against Rush and Breeze, they learn that they aren't Demi-Demons for nothing! They've got monstrous skills, and they aren't afraid to use them! Can IK and Justin really get past this obstacle?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: We've reached the 100th chapter! I'm so happy!

Today has been a good day, so I might get up another chapter tonight! But I'll be gone over the weekend, so don't miss me too much!

Still, though, I have to work on my other story, one that's NOT a fanfiction. It's called Chain Letter, and I've gotten a few positive comments about it.

Well, please R&R and thank you all for your support so far!

-Salazare


	101. World

Chapter 101:

World

"This is...a powerful monster..." said Justin.

"Destruction Dragon LV4 (2000/1900)." said Rush. "A strong monster. And it'll only get stronger."

"Crap." said IK. "We underestimated them..."

Breeze was still silent, and he placed another card into his duel disk. This one was face-down, into his spell and trap card zone.

"My turn, then?" asked IK. Breeze nodded. "Alright, I draw!"

He looked at his drawn card, and at the cards of his opponents' and his partner's.

"Alright." said IK. "Here's what I'll do. I'll summon Monk Executioner (1850/1400) in attack mode!"

The monk appeared, holding his axe and wearing a skiing mask.

"Next up is my monster's attack!" exclaimed IK. "Your Frantic Rusher is dead!"

Rush grinned. "I activate my face-down trap, Too Fast (!) ! Now my monster not only dodges your attack, but since it has less than one thousand attack points, it can attack you directly!"

IK: 3300

"Damn." said IK. His Life Points gained a boost, though, because of his first Monk. (IKLP: 3650)

"Alright." said Rush. "What next?"

"Urg...the Monk Which Recovers Losses will attack your Escaping Beetle!"

"I'll let that one go through." said Rush (RLP: 2100).

"My turn ends." said IK.

Rush drew, increasing his hand size to seven cards (mistake in the last chapter, he actually had one more card then I had said).

"Alright." he said. "Let's do it like this. Heh, I play Speeding Shoes, allowing a monster with less than one thousand attack points on my side of the field to attack you directly, in other words...my Frantic Rusher! Next, I summon Blackfire Speeder (500/900)!"

Both of his monsters prepared themselves for his instruction.

"Attack IK directly." said Rush.

IK: 3050

"Damn." said IK. "You're giving me quite a bit of damage."

_Yeah._ Thought Justin, looking from IK to Rush. _They're trading blows...in other words, I should now focus on Breeze...IK can handle Rush._

He turned to his glaring rival. _Alright, Breeze! I'll kick your ass, just you wait!_

"I end my turn." said Rush.

Justin drew, and played his drawn card into the spell zone. "I play Polymerization, fusing The Hidden World (1500/1500) and The First Tree (1000/1000) to form Nature's World (2200/1300)!"

A small planet appeared, covered in green. It had vines extending from its self as if they were arms and legs.

"Not bad." said Rush. "And do you plan to attack me with it?"

"Nope!" said Justin. "I attack the Destruction Dragon LV4!"

Breeze said nothing, but his face-down card revealed.

"Special Level?" said Justin, reading the card.

"Its effect is that when you attack a LV monster that he has, this card negates the attack and evolves the monster." said Rush.

"Crap..." said Justin, as his monster's attack ceased, and the Dragon grew bigger and fiercer.

Destruction Dragon LV6 (2600/2500).

"Damn it to hell..." said IK. "Now his monster is just stronger than before..."

"I'll set a monster in defense mode." said Justin. "And then set a face-down card. My turn ends."

Breeze drew, and took a slight glance at his card before placing it into his monster zone.

"Destruction Machine (2100/2100)." explained Rush. "An even stronger monster than the LV4 Dragon."

"But not stronger than Nature's World." said Justin.

Breeze pointed to the LV6 Dragon, and then to Nature's World.

"I guess that would solve the problem, wouldn't it?" asked Rush, as the dragon followed Breeze's orders.

"Reveal trap!" exclaimed Justin. "Powerful Creation! I can pay five hundred Life Points to negate your monster's attack, and then increase my monster's attack by three hundred!"

Breeze frowned as the events went by (JLP: 5500) (2500/1300).

Breeze then pointed to the Monk Which Recovers Losses.

"You wish." said IK, grinning. "I activate my face-down card, Monk Defensive Technique- Hiding in the Smog! My monk dodges your attack!"

Black-coloured gas appeared, hiding the Monk from the Destruction Machine's view.

Breeze pointed to IK, indicating that he was ending his turn.

"My move, then." said IK. "I summon forth Monk Returner (900/1300) in attack mode, and use it to attack your Frantic Rusher!"

"Too Fast (!) !" exclaimed Rush, revealing the trap. "Now, feel the pain!"

IK: 2700

"Fine." said IK. "I'll just have Monk Executioner attack your Speeding Cretin!"

_Just try and activate your bluff card!_ Thought IK.

"I know what you're thinking." said Rush. "And I didn't set a bluff card."

"Damn..." said IK.

"I activate Refreshing Relinquish! All monsters on the field are now returned to their owner's hand, and then are special summoned, even if they can't normally be! And during the turn I activate this card, the player who's turn it is cannot attack!"

"Damn, again..." said IK.

All of the monsters disappeared for a second, and then returned. Rush now drew three cards, one for the Speeding Cretin and two for the Frantic Rusher.

"I end my turn with a face-down card." concluded IK.

"My turn, then." said Rush, increasing his hand size to nine cards again.

"Alright." he said. "Since the Speed Shoes are gone, I'll just attack you directly with my Blackfire Speeder!"

IK: 2450

"My turn ends with four face-down cards." concluded Rush.

Justin was smiling. Yes, smiling.

"Damn." he said. "You guys really aren't that bad."

"You bet." said Rush. "And what's bringing this up?"

"Well..." said Justin. "I'm just sorry that I'll have to defeat you!"

He drew his next card, leaving everyone staring at him...

_To be continued..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Fall_

_Continuing their duel against the two Demi-Demons, IK and Justin are both gaining advantages and losing them. Does Justin really have a way to defeat them?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R!

-Salazare

Extra Note: I've now re-loaded this chapter beacue I noticed several mistakes. This is version two, although cards played in version one are the same.


	102. Fall

Chapter 102:

Fall

"_Well..." said Justin. "I'm just sorry that I'll have to defeat you!"_

Everyone stared at Justin, dumbfounded. This was until Rush broke the silence.

"Bullshit!" he yelled. "Like there's any chance of that happening!"

Justin smiled. "Heh. Don't declare victory...

"Until you have more than 'confidence' to prove it!"

IK stared at Justin for a minute, and then gave a faint smile.

_He's learned a lot._

"Now..." said Justin. "It's my turn! I'll play my field spell card! Universe Under Construction!"

The entire field was changed, even the sky. Light blinked on and off, leaving an uncertainty of the current state of the world. The weather was constantly changing, making the weather uncertain as well.

"And what's that do?" asked Rush. "Because it certainly doesn'_t look_ like a game-changing card."

Justin smiled. "Don't judge a book by its cover. My card has two effects; one, I can draw an extra card during my draw phase. And two: All of my monsters gain three hundred attack points. But there's a downside for this card. It takes up both my field card zone and one of my spell or trap card zones. Sucks for me, but oh well (Nature's World: 2500/1300).

"Next," he continued. "I'll play the monster known as The Creator Incarnate (1900/1600), and use his effect! I sacrifice him in order to special summon my favourite monster from my hand! The Creator (2600/3000)!"

The golden giant stepped forth from the Incarnate's body. It drove its fist into the ground in order to lift itself up.

"So?" said Rush. "I have four face-down cards, and you can't hope to compete with Breeze's monster!"

"That's why..." said Justin. "I have my spell card, Sick Day! Its effect is that you can't chain trap cards to any of my attacks during this turn!"

"So?" asked Rush. "Even if you try to defeat me with your monsters, Breeze will protect me with his!"

In response, Breeze nodded. He still had a frown on his face, though.

"I never said I was attacking you." said Justin. "I attack Destruction Machine with my Nature's World!"

Breeze's frown deepened.

Breeze: 3600

"So?" laughed Rush. "He still has his LV6 Dragon! And there's a chance he'll draw 'Level Up (!)' next turn! Or some other card like it!"

Justin smiled. "Creator, attack the LV6 Dragon!"

"Ha!" said Rush. "The Dragon can't be destroyed if the other monster fighting it is to be destroyed as well! Plus, he'll level up if you do that!"

Breeze let a small smile, until...

...he and Rush both realized that Destruction Dragon LV6 was gone, and the Creator was still alive.

"What the hell...?" said Rush (BLP: 3100). "How did your monster's attack increase...?"

Justin smiled. "Nature's World's effect. During a battle phase of mine that I have it and another monster on my side of the field, I can use its effect to increase the attack of one monster on my side of the field (except for it) by five hundred points. So I chose the Creator (3100/3000)."

"I see." said Rush. "So that was your plan all along..."

"That's right." said Justin. He glanced at his field. "But what it _all_ that I had planned?"

Rush's eyes quickly shot to his field. Two face-down cards and a face-down monster. Nature's World, the Creator, and World Under Construction.

_Damn_. Thought Rush. _I have no idea what his face-down cards might be..._

Justin frowned, seeing Rush look at his face-down cards for so long.

_You're not my opponent, Rush! So don't bother wondering what my face-down cards are! Worry only about IK!_

"Alright." said Justin. "I end my turn for now."

Breeze, who now had no monsters on his side of the field, drew a card.

_What could he be thinking?_ Thought IK. _Anything, actually..._

_Be careful, Justin._

"Alright." said Rush. "Let's get them, Breeze!"

Breeze nodded, and placed a spell into his duel disk.

"Destruction Breath!" exclaimed Rush. "Now one of your monsters is destroyed!"

Justin flinched as the Breath destroyed his Creator.

"Damn." he said.

Breeze then placed another spell into his Duel Disk.

"Level Modulation!" said Rush. "Draw two cards, Justin!"

Justin drew his two new cards, and frowned as Destruction Dragon LV6 (2600/2100) returned.

A third spell card was then placed into Breeze's duel disk.

"Level Up (!)..." whispered Justin.

Destruction Dragon LV8 (3100/3000).

"Aw, shit." said IK. "This sucks..."

"Attack!" screamed Rush, and Breeze pointed toward Nature's World.

"Damn..." said Justin, falling to his knees (JLP: 4900).

"And when he kills one of your monster..." said Rush. "Destruction Dragon LV8 gives you one thousand points of direct damage!"

Justin: 3900

IK frowned at the kneeling Justin.

"Justin Maker!" he said suddenly. "Get up! Don't fall to your knees against people like this! Didn't you promise to avenge Kenshin Menzuro?"

His words were harsh, but his voice was soft. And both combined had their effect on Justin. He stood up.

"You're right, IK." said Justin. "I'm afraid of death...I admit it.

"But...I have to keep the promise I made to Kenshin. I have to defeat Breeze!"

He looked at IK. "I'll defeat Breeze, IK! And you'll defeat Rush!"

IK smiled. "Now that's the spirit. Let's do it!"

"Hurry up and end your turn, Breeze!" exclaimed Justin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_More Than Confidence, IK_

_Justin and IK have suffered against the hands of Breeze and Rush! But have they finally found a way to stop the duo from defeating them? Can Justin and IK actually defeat direct servants of Rokanna?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Alright, I've gotten up Chapter 102! Yay!

And the tension only builds as IK helps Justin stand up to Breeze!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	103. More Than Confidence, IK

Chapter 103:

More Than Confidence, IK

IK: 2450

Justin: 3900

Rush: 2100

Breeze: 3100

"Alright." said Justin. "End your turn, Breeze!"

The Demi-Demon nodded, placing a face-down card into his duel disk. His hand was now reduced to one card.

"My turn." said IK. His eyes shone with confidence. "Let's do this!"

He placed a monster onto his duel disk. "I play Monk Double Master (1100/600)! His special effect is that I can special summon a token of him whenever he is summoned!"

A monk with the same look and clothes as Monk Fighter appeared...twice. The only difference was that his hair was black.

"Now go!" said IK. "Search For the Magical Artifact! Now I can search for a spell in my deck, but I can't play it until my next standby phase. Plus, I don't have to tell anyone until the time comes to play it. Alright, now let's have my Monk Double Master attack your Blackfire Speeder!"

"I activate my trap card, Speeding Dodge! My monster doges your attack!"

"I attack your Blackfire Speeder with my Monk Double Master Token!"

"Speeding Dodge trap, activate!"

"Damn, another one." said IK. "I attack with Monk Returner!"

"Blackfire Shield! Each Blackfire monster on my side of the field is protected from one attack during this turn, even if I only have one!"

"My Monk Which Recovers Losses will attack your Blackfire Speeder!"

"The attack goes through!" replied Rush.

Rush: 2000

"Now my Monk Executioner will attack your Frantic Rusher!"

"I play Too Fast (!) !" exclaimed Rush. "You know what it does!"

IK: 2100

"I end my turn now." said IK. "And I've gotten rid of all of your face-down cards."

Rush drew, snorting. "Whatever. I play Graceful Charity, drawing three and discarding two."

He looked at his new hand, and placed two cards face-down. "I'll do that, and switch my monsters into defense mode. It's your move, Justin Maker."

_And if I'm right about what IK is planning, it'll be your last turn, Rush!_ Thought Justin, drawing his two cards.

Out loud he said, "I'll play Monster Reborn, bringing back The Creator in defense mode (2600/3000). Next is a face-down card, and my turn's end."

Now Breeze drew a card, and grinned. He pointed at his LV8 Dragon, and then at The Creator.

"Destruction Dragon LV8 attacks The Creator!" exclaimed Rush.

"Activate face-down card!" exclaimed Justin. "Creator's Forest will allow me to negate all attacks against any monster with 'Creator' in it's name during this turn. The downside? I have to pay one hundred Life Points per negated attack. Not bad, really."

Justin: 3800

Breeze sighed, and placed a card face-down. And then he pointed to IK.

IK smiled. "Perfect..."

The field started to rumble, and a cave opened up, mouth facing towards the sky.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Rush. And it was then that a shining light came from the cave, and then went into IK's hand.

"My spell card from last turn gives me the card known as Hand Recover- Extreme Cost! I sacrifice all monsters on the field except for one on each side to use it's effects!"

As all monsters except for The Creator and Destruction Dragon LV8 disappeared, Rush growled.

"What the hell is happening?" he exclaimed.

"Be happy." said IK. "Now we each get to draw one card for every card in our graveyards."

"Wait a minute..." said Rush. "Oh, shit..."

"That's right." said IK. "You have roughly twenty cards in your graveyard. And that means..."

Rush drew the cards he needed, as did everyone else. He gasped as he saw what he feared...

...he was out of cards in his deck.

"And the best part is, you don't die until you have to draw a card." said IK. "And your deck is at exactly zero, you don't have to draw any more cards."

"Damn it..." said Rush.

"Let's see now." said IK. "I think I'll summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode and sacrifice him for Master Monk (1900/1000) before I end my turn. Alright, I'm done."

Rush stared dumbly at his duel disk, not sure of what to do.

"It's over, Rush." said IK. "You've failed your master, Rokanna..."

"Not yet, I haven't!" exclaimed Rush. "Breeze can handle you both on his own! You'll see..."

His voice faded away as he vanished. He must have been dead.

"Don't worry, IK." said Justin. "I can handle Breeze on my own!"

He drew two cards. "I'm ready to finish this!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _More Than Confidence, Justin_

_IK has defeated Rush, surprising Rokanna! Now Justin promises to defeat Rush's silent partner, Breeze. Can he finish off Breeze's Destruction Dragon LV8? Or will he be defeated and killed, IK after him?_

_Meanwhile, Rokanna learns that Rush has been defeated, and Reverse (along with Stone) are almost to her._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait for the update. I've been facing writer's block until I thought up the Monk Double Master. I thought his effect was pretty interesting to make, and I want to use him more in the future.

Oh, well. Thank you all for your reviews so far, but don't stop! (smiles.)

Please R&R!


	104. More Than Confidence, Justin

Chapter 104:

More Than Confidence, Justin

"Oh, damn it." said Stone, panting.

He and Reverse were about three quarters of the way up Rokanna's Palace, and Stone were tired.

"Stone." said Reverse. "Have you ever climbed something this high up before?"

"No." said Stone. "I was just born recently, after all."

"Heh." Reverse laughed. "Ha ha ha ha! Well now. So I'm stronger than you right now."

"Probably." said Stone. "But I don't think you'll betray Rokanna and I."

Reverse was silent. Then he said, "No. No, I don't think I will."

They continued on in silence. Reverse grinned as he prepared for his powers to return.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm ready to finish this!" exclaimed Justin. "I'll now play a spell card!"

Breeze was taken back as the spell was played. It was bringing together both Master Monk and The Creator.

"Go, Polymerization!" exclaimed Justin. "This will fuse our two monsters together in order to form a very powerful monster!"

"Go!" said IK, joining in. "Master of Creation- Praw the Monk (2300/2000)!"

The beautiful lady appeared, glowing a shining golden light. Her hair was also a golden colour, covering most of her face.

"And with Universe Under Construction, she'll gain an extra three hundred attack points (2600/2000)!" exclaimed Justin. "Plus, I can sacrifice my huge amount of Life Points (JLP: 3800) in small amounts in order to give her extra attacks! You'll be finished!"

"Justin." said IK. "You've made a mistake, though."

"What?" asked Justin.

"Praw can't use her effect to attack directly." said IK. "You'll be unable to defeat him with her."

Justin was surprised, and then smiled.

"I'm surprised, IK." said Justin. "During this duel, you should have learned what I said before.

"Don't declare victory until you have more than 'confidence' to prove it!"

Now it was IK's turn to be surprised.

_Did he know about Praw's draw-back? _He thought.

Justin was only focused on Breeze now. "Alright, you bastard. Get ready!"

"What could be next...?" muttered IK.

"I'll play a spell card known as Staff of Creation! This spell card will increase the power of a monster with 'Creator' or 'Creation' in its card name by six hundred points (3200/2000)!"

Praw grabbed the golden staff by the middle and pointed it at the Destruction Dragon LV8.

"And now for the next card!" exclaimed Justin. "I play Creator's Dark Temptation!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rokanna frowned.

"So it's IK." she muttered. "He and Justin survived, only to face Rush and Breeze.

"And then IK or Justin defeated Rush somehow. Damn it."

She punched the wall with as much force as she could muster, making Pychon laugh.

"And what's so funny, Pychon?" asked Rokanna.

"It's just that something entertaining has happened." she said. "You know what they say- If something is too easy, it's boring."

Rokanna snorted. "Whatever. We'll crush them, in any case."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Creator's Dark Temptation," explained Justin. "Forces one monster on each player's side of the field to change effects with another player's monster's. So now our monsters switch effects! This means I can attack directly!"

IK slapped his head. "But now you can't use multiple attacks!"

_Arg! And I thought he could do it, too!_

"Heh." said Justin, placing a new spell into his duel disk. "I play Double Attack! Now if I discard a monster with a level higher than my Master of Creation, I can attack twice with her! I discard Ultimate Creator of the Universe (Level 12)!"

"Awesome!" said IK. "And to think I doubted you!"

"Thanks!" said Justin. "And now...attack the Destruction Dragon LV8!"

Breeze protected himself from the debris as he lost Life Points from the attack and the effect that Praw stole from the Dragon (BLP: 2000).

"And now..." continued Justin. "Praw, attack his Life Points directly! End the duel!"

In his last moments, Breeze uttered one final word.

"Shit."

Breeze: 0

And then Breeze vanished into nothing, starting from his head...

...and finishing in a few short moments.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Rush and Breeze lost." said Rokanna. "And IK and Justin combined are as strong as the two weakest Demi-Demons. Damn it."

"You seem angry, Lady Rokanna." said a voice from the door.

Rokanna turned sharply to see Reverse and Stone. "Ah, you've arrived."

"Yeah." said Reverse, nearing Rokanna. "And I'm here to accept that deal of yours. I'll work for you, and you give me my powers back."

Rokanna smiled. "Ah, I thank you. Hold still for one minute."

Pychon and Stone watched in amazement as a black shadow circled Reverse, granting him his power.

"Ah!" he said. "I feel complete again!"

"Welcome, my friend." said Pychon. "Remember me?"

"Ah, yes." said Reverse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Reverse watched silently as Kuro greeted the entering Shape, Shift, and Amy._

"_So this is the mind-reader...Amy Takahashi." said the leader of the Inhumans._

"_Yes, master Dairo." said Negita._

_Kuro Dairo smiled. "You both have done well. I will call on you again when I need your help."_

"_Yes master." they said, bowing their heads. They walked away then._

"_Reverse." he said silently. Get ready for my cue."_

_Reverse nodded. He was behind Dairo's throne. _

_He was to, when Dairo gave the cue, activate his power and make it so there was still only one body, not two. He was to use his power on Amy Takahashi._

"_Well now..." said Kuro, smiling still. "You who have trapped your mind in your soul...I command you to revive, having no memory of anything but serving me...which you shall do until I state otherwise..."_

_Reverse took this as his cue, and concentrated. He searched Amy's mind, drawing out the Inner Self._

_Amy's eyes opened, showing evil intelligence. _

"_Yes master." she said, standing up. "I shall serve you with undying loyalty."_

"_Good girl." said Kuro, "Now...your nickname will be...Pychon."_

"_Yes master Dairo." said she. _

_Reverse sighed. His work was done._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Heh." said Reverse. "How could I forget you. You brought...interest."

"And now." interrupted Rokanna. "The time has come for interest to rise again!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _Meeting_

_IK and Justin have beaten the two Demi-Demons that they fought, while Rokanna and Pychon have met up with Reverse and Stone! Rokanna's plans come closer to completion as she and her allies discuss what to do about Justin and his friends..._

_Meanwhile, old friends meet when two groups collide! _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Two chapters in one day is just my way of apologizing for the long wait.

Please R&R, and I hope to speak to you all again soon!


	105. Meeting

Chapter 105:

Meeting

"And how will interest rise?" asked Reverse.

Rokanna smiled. "Patience. My plans are moving perfectly. Now comes your powers. When our little 'problems' enter, they will wish to defeat me. When they enter, you'll allow their Inner Selves to take over."

"And what of IK?" asked Reverse. "And the 'problems', after I've drawn out the Inner Selves?"

"You can deal with IK as you wish, and the Inner Selves you draw out can deal with their Outer Self versions."

"Interesting." said Reverse. "I like it. And first...?"

"We wait." said Rokanna. "We wait for them to enter my Lair!"

Rokanna, Pychon, and Reverse started to laugh...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_That was tough._ Thought Justin. _But we won._

He sighed, and looked over at IK. He was grinning.

"That was great." he said. "And we did great."

Justin smiled. It was almost like being with Kenshin.

Now IK turned to Justin. "So, Justin. You up for an adventure?"

Justin was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well." IK stood up. "I figured we should do more than just sit around here. We should find other survivors, and work together to defeat Rokanna."

"You've said that before." said Justin. But he got up and started walking with IK anyways. "Before our duel with Rush and Breeze."

IK laughed. "I did, didn't I? Well now, I guess I've said it again."

Justin laughed as well, and they continued to walk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Doyle?" said Kazuha. "You okay?"

Doyle looked up. His eyes had been staring at the ground. "Yes, why?"

"You've just been a bit quiet, that's all." said Kazuha. "I thought you might not be with us anymore."

Doyle laughed. "I wonder how you could think that."

They were both silent for a few minutes after that, and the other four said nothing either. Then Kazuha spoke up again.

"Are you still sad about Kenshin?" she asked.

Doyle didn't answer for about two minutes, until he said, "Yes. And I miss him a lot. But...

"But I still have hope that I can see him again someday!"

Kazuha smiled. "Yeah! And one day, I'll challenge him to a re-match!"

Doyle smiled as well.

"If you're looking to see Kenshin again..." said Itakura, speaking up. "Look ahead!"

Doyle and Kazuha were shocked to see...Kenshin Menzuro walking next to Justin Maker.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey!" said Justin. "It's a bunch of people!"

It was a group of six people. Justin recognized them all as people he knew.

"Guys!" he called. And then he realized something.

They might think that IK is Kenshin.

"IK." he said. "Make sure you don't do anything evil, and break it to them slowly that you're not Kenshin."

IK nodded.

"Hey guys!" he called, as they ran up to him and IK. "What's up?"

"Justin..." said Kazuha. "And Kenshin..."

"Kenshin!" exclaimed Doyle, tears springing from his eyes. Tears of joy.

He ran up and tried to hug IK, but IK moved quickly. "Sorry, Doyle. But I'm...not Kenshin. Sorry."

"IK, then?" asked Itakura.

"Yeah." he said. "Nice to see you, Shadow."

"It's Itakura now." he responded.

"Have you turned to our side, IK?" asked Claire. "Or are you doing some kind of trick?"

"Heh." said IK. "I never hated you guys, I just wanted to kill Kenshin."

"So he's dead...for sure?" asked Doyle. His tears of joy had left him.

"Yeah. Sorry, old man." said IK.

Kuro sighed. "We thought so..."

"But what now?" asked Yoshiko. "We can't just stand around here, talking."

"Well, we could pool our information." said Justin. "Someone might know something that someone else doesn't."

"True." said Claire.

And then they spoke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shapeshift!" called Rokanna.

Another Demi-Demon saluted, while in the line of eight.

"You will go down and defeat as many duelists as you can!" she said. "Kill them once you defeat them!"

"Yes, ma'am!" exclaimed Shapeshift. He jumped from the down, floating down when a parachute appeared with his powers. A duel disk also appeared.

"Attack! Defend!" exclaimed Rokanna, making two others salute. "You guard the entrance to my Lair!"

"Yes ma'am!" they yelled, running down the nearby stairs.

"Burn!" said Rokanna. "Guard the area one quarter up my Lair!"

"Yes ma'am!" said Burn, going to his post.

"Pharaoh, guard the area halfway up my Lair!"

"As you wish." responded Pharaoh, going to the area in which he was assigned.

"Tyran, guard the area three quarters up my Lair!"

"Yes!"

"Stone, guard the secret room!"

"Alright."

"Reverse!" said Rokanna. "Go in front of the room in front of this room."

"Sure." responded the Inhuman.

"Pychon..." said Rokanna. "Go in front of this room and wait for someone to challenge."

"I'll be happy to." said Pychon.

"And what of me?" asked the final Demi-Demon.

"I'm going to ask you to go down when Shapeshift loses...if he does."

"Yes, ma'am." responded the Demi-Demon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Edward Moonshadow!" exclaimed a voice.

Edward turned sharply to see a strange creature rushing towards him, a duel disk on its wrist.

"Ah." said Edward. "A challenger."

"That's right!" said the creature. "My name is Shapeshift, and I serve Rokanna, the Lord of Planet Earth!"

"Hmph." said Edward. "I don't give a damn. I'll kick your ass."

"Edward..." said Ress.

"Don't worry, Ress." said Edward. "He'll be done with in a few minutes!"

Edward's duel disk activated, along with Shapeshift's.

"Let's duel, then." said Shapeshift.

Edward: 4000

Shapeshift: 4000

"I hope you don't mind bleeding." said Edward.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Homunculus Transform, Part One_

_Edward Moonshadow is now dueling Shapeshift, a Demi-Demon who has a deck with attributes similar to Edward's own. Can Edward's Homunculus Transform deck defeat the Shifting Form deck?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Another chapter is up, and Edward Moonshadow duels again!

Please R&R!


	106. Homunculus Transform, Part One

Chapter 106:

Homunculus Transform, Part One

"Heh. Nice line." responded Shapeshift. "And I do mind bleeding, so please hold back on the destruction of me."

Shapeshift smiled, and Edward responded with a scowl.

"Like hell." said Edward. "I'm gonna make you bleed all over the ground, just you watch."

"Just try it!" yelled Shapeshift. "I, the Demi-Demon Shapeshift, will destroy you!"

"Demi-Demon..." repeated Yuki.

"I'll start!" said Edward. "And I'll start with Humanoid Homunculus- Kinjo (2000/1350)!"

Appearing was a man with white hair and a headband, along with a shirt with the sleeves torn off. He wore jeans, and a sweater tied from his right shoulder to his left waist.

"Heh. That monster looks pretty strong." said Ress. "There's no way my brother can lose!"

_That monster also looks kind of like Banshin Inui from Rurouni Kenshin..._ thought Aka.

"Next I'll play a spell card!" said Edward. "Buso Renkin- Peaky Gulliver!"

A giant mechanical arm appeared on Kinjo's right arm, extending its reach (2800/1350).

Shapeshift whistled. "And now your monster is even stronger. I'm almost impressed."

"You should be definitely impressed." muttered Yuki. "What a rude guy."

"For some reason..." said Haku. "I think Edward might be ruder."

_Like you're one to talk!_ Thought Aka.

"I end my turn with a face-down card." said Edward.

"My turn, then!" shouted Shapeshift. "And I'll start out with a spell card, The Laws of Shifting Shape!"

Shapeshift quickly placed the card into his duel disk, and grinned. "This continuous spell card allows me to pay two hundred life points during my standby phase in order to 'Shapeshift' The Creature of Many Shapes! Next is a spell card, Pot of Greed! I now draw two new cards!"

He drew the two cards, and then placed a monster onto his duel disk. "And guess what? The monster I'm now summoning is The Creature of Many Shapes- Katachi o Toru (1500/1500)!"

It was a white blob which stood at six feet tall, although it had no hands or feet. It had eyes, though, and it glared at Kinjo.

"Katachi o Toru...'take shape'?" said Ress.

Ignoring the boy, Shapeshift continued. "And my finally card to play is Form Shift- Gorilla's Strength!"

The Creature of Many Shapes- Katachi o Toru grew until it because the same form of a gorilla. Its muscles were flexed, and it grinned at its power.

"Meet Katachi o Toru- Gorilla Form (3000/0)!" exclaimed Shapeshift. "A powerful creature on my first turn!"

"Hmph." said Edward. "I doubt it's as strong as it looks. Attack me, then."

"Heh, I'm no fool." said Shapeshift. "I know that you've laid a trap card. So I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Edward raised his arm to prevent from getting hurt by the shatters of his trap card.

"Damn." said Edward. "You got my Combined Status card..."

"Ah." said Shapeshift. "A good card. Too bad it's useless to you now...attack, Katachi o Toru!"

"Damn it." said Edward.

Edward: 3800

"I set a card face-down. Next I end my turn." said Shapeshift.

"Great." said Edward, drawing. "Now I can finally go."

"I summon Humanoid Homunculus- Jinnai (1800/1400) and equip him with the spell card, Buso Renkin- Noisy Hamelin!"

A man wearing all white appeared, and got a steel whip added into his hand. He allowed the whip to rise into the hair, which made strange swirls appear in the eyes of Katachi o Toru. The latter walked over to Edward's side of the field and then turned around to face Shapeshift.

"So your monster takes control of mine?" asked Shapeshift.

"Only for a turn." said Edward. "But that's all I'll need. Both my monsters, attack!"

"I chain a trap to Jinnai's attack!" exclaimed Shapeshift. "A familiar card for any duelist, Magic Cylinders!"

"Oh, damn." said Negita. "This can't be good."

"Yeah..." said Ress. "Now...my brother had lost most of his Life Points."

"Arg!" said Edward, and Shapeshift didn't even flinch as he obtained damage from Jinnai.

Edward: 800

Shapeshift: 2200

"Heh heh." said Shapeshift. "It will all be over soon."

"I set a face-down card." said Edward. His mouth was bleeding, for he had just coughed up blood. "And then I end my turn."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Rokanna. "Edward Moonshadow! A fine opponent for Shapeshift!"

She grinned. "Both of you, be prepared to be pushed to your own limits! And one of you...prepare to die!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Homunculus Transform, Part Two_

_Even though Kinjo was defeated by Katachi o Toru, Edward still summoned Jinnai and attempted to hurt Shapeshift! But even with his efforts, he couldn't bring him lower than himself. Still, Edward has a will to win. And even better than that, he has a will to live. But if Shapeshift does too, than is Edward actually at a disadvantage?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Now that I think about it, Edward Moonshadow kind of reminds me of Saito Hajime from Rurouni Kenshin. If you use your imagination, maybe you guys can see it too...

But perhaps that's impossible. I never even started reading Rurouni Kenshin until about two months ago.

Sorry about all of these Rurouni Kenshin and Buso Renkin references in one chapter. I just got Rurouni Kenshin volumes 13-18 today, so I was sort of...inspired.

On a side note, I also got Zatch Bell (!) volumes 9-10.

Please R&R!


	107. Homunculus Transform, Part Two

Chapter 107:

Homunculus Transform, Part Two

Edward: 800

Shapeshift: 2200

"My turn!" yelled Shapeshift.

The Demi-demon drew his next card, and Edward wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"And now I'll use The Law of Shifting Shape's effect because I have to...an unfortunate side-effect. I'll change my monster into Katachi o Toru- Turtle Form (0/3000)!" (SLP: 2000)

Now Katachi o Toru transformed into a giant turtle, with the shell slightly size exaggerated.

"And another face-down card is pointless!" shouted Shapeshift. "I will not fall to a trick like that! My Katachi o Toru- Turtle Form's effect is that it may destroy one spell or trap card that you have on the field, once per turn!"

"No..." said Edward, as his card was lost.

"And now you'll face something even worse!" said Shapeshift. "My renewed spell card, Form Shift- Gorilla's Strength!"

"Damn it." said Negita. "This is just getting worse for Edward. Now Shapeshift has enough power (3000/0) to destroy Edward...and Edward has no defense!"

Edward bit his lip, and Shapeshift was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "Edward Moonshadow. I shall ask you one question before I destroy you. Does Jinnai have only one effect?"

"Why should he tell you?" asked Yuki.

"He doesn't have to." said Shapeshift.

Edward frowned. "But I will. And the answer is yes."

"Good." said Shapeshift.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" yelled Aka. "That was the most moronic thing I've ever seen anyone do!"

"Just watch." said Ress. "I have confidence that my brother will survive."

_Heh heh. Don't worry, Ress._ Thought Haku. _This guy won't let a bastard like 'Shapeshift' beat him._

"Attack, Katachi o Toru! Gorilla Fist!"

"I use Jinnai's effect!" exclaimed Edward.

"What?" said Shapeshift. "But you said that he had only one effect, and that one effect that you use before can't be used right now!"

"But that effect that I used before..." said Edward. "Was the effect of Buso Renkin- Noisy Hamelin!"

"Damn!" said Shapeshift.

"Heh." said Haku. "A skillful twist of words. Edward might not be too bad."

"Trust me!" said Ress. "He's not!"

"Now my monster's effect activates!" said Edward. "Negating one of your attacks per turn!"

Everyone except for Edward did a dramatic fall.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" asked Edward.

"We thought that your monster's effect might be something that let you win right now!" yelled Aka.

"I saved myself, didn't I?" responded Edward.

"...I end my turn with a face-down card." said Shapeshift.

"I draw." said Edward. "Now I play a new monster by sacrificing Jinnai, Homunculus Gorilla- Human (2100/1400)!"

"Gorilla?" asked Shapeshift. "Trying to fight me ape-for-ape?"

"Yeah!" said Edward. "And now I play the continuous spell card, Homunculus Transformation!"

"Awesome!" said Ress. "Now he can transform the Human form of the Homunculus into the Homunculus form!"

"I pay five hundred Life Points in order to use the effect that Ress just explained!" said Edward. "Now I bring forth Homunculus- Gorilla (2900/2300)!" (ELP: 300)

A giant golden gorilla appeared, growling at Katachi o Toru.

"Heh." said Shapeshift. "Your monster is still one hundred points weaker than mine. And you expect to win!"

"He expects to because he has faith!" yelled Ress.

He spit on the ground. "You sicken me with your 'faith'! I'll destroy you all, crushing your faith!"

"Actually." said Haku. "I agree with Shapeshift."

"Bastard!" yelled Aka, grabbing Haku's shirt. "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not claiming to be on Shapeshift's side." said Haku. "But what he says about 'faith' being sickening...is true."

Everyone was surprised, except for Edward and Negita.

"You don't win a duel with 'faith', or any of that crap. When you shuffle your deck, you've finished. The way you shuffle is chosen by you- In other words, you've chosen your future. So you don't need 'faith' or 'fate' or 'destiny'. All of that is bullshit!

"All you need is yourself, and only yourself!"

He finished this speech, glaring at Shapeshift. "And right now, Edward can beat you! I see in his eyes that he has a plan!"

Shapeshift smirked. "Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna believe that."

"You should." Edward spoke. "Because it's true!"

He placed a new card into his duel disk. "I now play a spell card, Monster Reborn! I revive Humanoid Homunculus- Kinjo (2000/1350) in attack mode! And then next is my Gorilla's effect!"

"And what might that be?" asked Shapeshift, smirking.

"Strength in numbers!" exclaimed Edward. "I sacrifice Kinjo in order to increase my monster's attack and defense points (4900/3650)!"

"Oh, hell..." said Shapeshift.

"And now he attacks!" exclaimed Edward, causing a fight of Gorilla VS Gorilla. Although...

...Edward's Gorilla was far stronger.

Shapeshift: 100

"Damn it..." said Shapeshift, now bleeding from his legs, arms, and chest. "You...bastard..."

"I end my turn." said Edward. And his monster disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Aka. "Why did Edward's Gorilla disappear?"

"Because." explained Ress. "It's destroyed at the end of the turn it attacks after receiving an increase."

"Then that means..." said Yuki.

"That's right." responded Negita. "Now Edward is wide open for an attack."

_Don't you idiots get it already?_ Thought Haku, and then he sighed. _Oh well. Maybe Edward realizes it._

"I play a spell card." said Shapeshift, placing the new card he drew into his duel disk. "Ultimate Gamble. And this card will do something special."

"What?" asked Edward.

"It allows us each to choose an effect. And if the other player agrees to that effect, we can 'confirm' it. And then we flip a coin. If its heads, the user's effect is activated. If tails, then the other player's effect. A condition is that the effect must somehow effect both players."

"Fine." said Edward. "If it lands on tails, then we each draw until we hold ten cards."

"Alright." said Shapeshift. "And if heads, all monsters in both players' decks are destroyed."

"Deal." said Edward. "Now let the coin flip!"

A hologram of a coin appeared on the field. It then rose into the air, and started spinning.

_What's with Shapeshift's choice?_ Thought Aka.

_Heh, so he's helping himself while disguising it as a hindrance._ Thought Haku.

_Big brother..._ thought Ress.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shapeshift will defeat Edward Moonshadow!" exclaimed Rokanna. "And victory will be mine as he crushes the rest of that pathetic group!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Homunculus Transform, Part Three_

_A single coin flip will decide what each player (Edward Moonshadow and Shapeshift) wish to happen! What is Shapeshift's plan, and what can Edward do about it? Will the duel end soon, and if it does...who will die?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: It seems something's wrong with the e-mail system...oh well.

Please R&R!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Special #15, Notes of Chapters from Salazare, Part One:

Chapter One: Initiation

This chapter was basically supposed to introduce Kenshin as a main character duelist with no friends. Of course, that no friends thing changes in chapter three...

His enemy, Mr. Moe, wasn't used in the future as much as I'd liked him to be. I actually wanted to use him in Organization, Darkness...but I'll tell you more about that another time.

The lady in black, later revealed as 'I'. I thought it was pretty dramatic to make her appear right here.

Chapter Two: It's My Turn, Go Polymerization!

Doctor was also supposed to be in Organization: Darkness. And then he was supposed to be an Inhuman. I decided against them both at the last minute. Don't worry, he'll appear again someday...I hope.

This chapter is mainly supposed to show Kenshin's strength with his Monk cards.

Chapter Three: A Friendly Duel? (1)

Kishinki's speech comes off to me as too quickly placed. Also, perhaps I could have made her play her cards differently...although the deck was based off of a friend of mine's, so I didn't want to make too many changes.

The names 'Z' and 'I' are first revealed. I'm sure that was a total WTF for you readers.

Chapter Four: The Stronger Monk (2)

In this chapter, the Life Points changed with nearly every turn, starting at a point. Damn, it was confusing! Anyways, Kenshin's first won Shadow Game. Yay for him.

Also, the first victim known to Kenshin. Although you probably already know that there WILL be more in the future... (In 5 and on... :P)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's all I'm doing for today. Enjoy the first chapter special in a while, and please R&R!


	108. Homunculus Transform, Part Three

Chapter 108:

Homunculus Transform, Part Three

"This entire game may ride on this one coin flip..." muttered Negita. "Now _this_ is an exciting game."

"I agree with you." said Haku. "You had said your name was Negita Surnan, right?"

"Yeah." said Negita. "By the way...who do you think will win?"

"Shapeshift." said Haku. "He has the advantage right now."

The coin continued moving in the air.

_Damn it..._ thought Shapeshift. _I never thought he'd get Katachi o Toru down,_ _but he did...and now I have to use this to help myself..._

"Come on, heads!" yelled Shapeshift, and the coin fell on...

"..."

"..."

"..."

...heads.

"Damn it!" swore Edward, as all of the monsters in his deck were sent to the graveyard.

He looked at Shapeshift, who took all of the monsters out...and then returned them.

"What the hell are you doing, you cheat?" yelled Edward. "Returning them to your deck is against the rules!"

"That's the effect of the rest of Katachi o Toru's forms." said Shapeshift. "If they're sent directly from my hand or deck to the graveyard, they return to my deck."

"You cheap bastard..." said Edward. "You should have told me something like that..."

"Without your asking first?" said Shapeshift. "Who would be stupid enough to offer that information?"

"Damn you!" yelled Edward.

"Anyways..." said Shapeshift. "I now play the spell card, Monster Reborn! Now I revive...The Creature of Many Shapes- Katachi o Toru (1500/1500)!"

_So I was right._ Thought Haku. _The only monsters he has in his deck are Katachi o Toru monsters... _

"Now I play Form Shift- Gorilla's Strength! Now face Katachi o Toru- Gorilla Form (3000/0)!"

The Gorilla rose again, now facing the defense-less Edward Moonshadow.

"Attack." said Shapeshift.

Edward grinned. "I activate the effect of Humanoid Homunculus- Kinjo!"

"What the hell?" exclaimed the Demi-Demon.

Kinjo rose from the grave, kneeling down. He took the full force of the blow.

Edward: 300

Shapeshift: 100

"So he rises from the graveyard when Edward is about to take a direct hit?" asked Aka.

"Something like that." said Ress. "Heh, my big brother shouldn't ever be taken lightly!"

"I play Heavy Storm." said Shapeshift. "It destroys the Law of Shifting Shape and my face-down card."

"Why would you do that?" asked Edward.

"My face-down card is Gift From the Broken God." said Shapeshift. "It will now force you to discard all except for one card in your hand."

"Damn!" said Edward. "That card's broken!"

"Not really." said Shapeshift. "It can only be activated if we both have one thousand Life Points or less."

"Whatever." said Edward, doing what Shapeshift said.

"Wait a minute..." said Ress. "My big brother had no monsters in his deck!"

"You're right..." said Yuki. "And he has only one card in his hand at the moment, and yet not enough Life Points to use his Homunculus Transformation card!"

"He...will he lose?" said Aka, his eyes wide open.

"No..." said Ress. "My big brother...Edward...he'll never lose!"

Edward drew his card, and looked at it with shock. He then placed it into the Duel Disk.

"Sorry, Shapeshift." he said. "It looks like I drew the one card that can finish you off."

"You lie!" said Shapeshift.

"I do not." said Edward. "And I'll start by summoning Homunculus Rose- Human (1600/800)!"

A woman wearing lots of make-up and normal clothes walked onto the field. She smiled seductively at Shapeshift.

"Now..." said Edward. "I play...

"Gift of the Homunculus Creator!"

"And what does that do?" asked Shapeshift.

"It gives me Life Points for every Homunculus in my graveyard!" said Edward. "Three hundred for each!"

"So?" said Shapeshift. "Your monster is still a hell of a lot weaker than my Gorilla."

"Heh, just wait." said Edward. "I gain twelve hundred Life Points because it's that many monsters that are in the Graveyard. Now, transform! Become Homunculus- Rose (1200/2000)!" (ELP: 1000)

The Rose Homunculus gained several vines and smiled again as she moved them around.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WHO GIVES A DAMN?" yelled Shapeshift. "NONE OF THESE CARDS WILL HELP YOU!"

"And that's...where you're wrong!" said Edward. "I pay five hundred Life Points to activate my monster's effect...Instant Kill!"

The Rose Homunculus struck Katachi o Toru with her vines, killing it...

Edward: 500

Shapeshift: 100

"No..." said Shapeshift. "I can't lose...I'm the strongest..."

"Now..." said Edward. "If my Rose Homunculus wasn't the only monster on the field, I couldn't attack with her after using her effect. But...that doesn't seem to be the case!"

"Please!" yelled Shapeshift. "I'm begging you for mercy!"

"Beg to the devil in hell!" yelled Edward. "DIRECT ATTACK! FINISH THIS BASTARD!"

The Rose Homunculus whipped Shapeshift several times with her vines, finishing him off...

Shapeshift: 0

"No..." whispered Shapeshift, as the blood on the ground increased.

"I told you that I hoped you didn't mind bleeding." said Edward, standing over Shapeshift with an evil glare facing Shapeshift. "Sorry, but now you're going to bleed to death...and slowly."

"Heh." said Haku. "You're a devil."

Edward grinned, licking the blood on his lips. "No...but I guess you could call me a hunter of devils...the devils who help to destroy this world."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Anger_

_Rokanna isn't so happy that she's lost three of her Demi-Demons already, and she shows it! The unknown Demi-Demon beside her will soon make a move...challenging none other than Kuro Dairo!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And then the small Edward VS Shapeshift saga ends with Edward's victory and Shapeshift's death. Edward is so cruel...

:P

Well, please R&R! (No duel in the next chapter).


	109. Anger

Chapter 109:

Anger

"You go, big brother!" said Ress. "Great job, you beat Shapeshift!"

"Heh." said Edward. "It was nothing."

"Oh?" said Negita. "Then why did he get you down to almost zero Life Points?"

"Hmph." Edward glared at Negita. "You're nosy, Negita."

"Thanks." said Negita, glaring back.

Silence fell over the group while the two glared at each other.

"Um, well now!" said Aka. "We should probably get going!"

"Hmph." said Edward. "Whatever."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" yelled Rokanna, punching the wall with her fist. "SHAPESHIFT LOST!"

"M-master Rokanna..." said the Demi-Demon near her.

"SHUT UP!" said Rokanna. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW?"

"Gulp!" the Demi-Demon shut up. He shuddered because of Rokanna's yelling.

"Hmph." said Rokanna. "That bastard Edward...he could be useful later..."

She turned to the Demi-Demon, "Exorcist!"

Exorcist stood at attention. "Y-yes ma'am?"

"Go after Kuro Dairo!" she yelled. "Defeat him! Crush him with your power!"

"A-as you wish, ma'am!" said Exorcist. He rushed to the window and jumped out, using a parachute.

"Kuro Dairo..." said Rokanna. "I know that you're here. And think of this as a thank you for letting me use your body for so long...for you will get a quick death!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Exorcist fell down slowly, shaking in fear.

_I can't fail Master Rokanna, otherwise she'll kill me!_ He thought. _Kuro Dairo, face my power!_

He continued to fall down slowly. _Oh, damn it. Hurry up already!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So she's created Demi-Demons?" asked Claire. "And you beat the two known as Rush and Breeze..."

"Also..." said Yoshiko. "She plans to use Reverse somehow, most likely by drawing out the Inner Selves of powerful people..."

"And these Demi-Demons..." said Kazuha. "...are strong, even though they were probably just created..."

"Yeah." said Justin. "Really strong!"

"Or perhaps..." said IK. "We've let our skills get rusty."

They all stared at each other in silence for a minute. Then, in unison, they said...

"No way in hell."

"In all seriousness, though..." said Kuro. "We should really do something. Now we know that she can create Demi-Demons...although we don't know her limits."

"Then...should we attack her 'palace'?" asked Itakura.

"Perhaps..." said Doyle.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." said a voice. "Master Rokanna wouldn't like that."

"A Demi-Demon!" yelled Justin, and they all turned to see what he said. A Demi-Demon.

"Hello, all." said the Demi-Demon. "My name is Exorcist. It's nice to meet you all."

"Shut up, Demi-Demon!" yelled Claire. "Tell us: how many of you are there!"

"I'm sorry..." Exorcist said, looking at his feet. "But I can't tell you guys that."

"Why are you here, weak-looking Demi-Demon?" asked Yoshiko.

"Please..." said Exorcist. "Call me by my name."

"Alright, Exorcist." said Yoshiko. "Why are you here?"

"Master Rokanna asked me to duel and defeat Kuro Dairo." said Exorcist. "And then...I guess I should crush the rest of you after that..."

"Sorry, Exorcist." said Kuro. "But I refuse to duel you."

"B-but..." said Exorcist. "Master Rokanna ordered me to..."

"It's alright, Exorcist." said Itakura. "Kuro won't have to duel you.

"I will!"

Exorcist was silent. "Well...okay. But under one condition."

"What?" asked Itakura.

"If I win, I get to face Kuro next!"

Itakura looked at Kuro, who nodded. "If Itakura loses, and you kill him...like I think you will...I'll duel you in revenge!"

Exorcist smiled. "That's fine by me! And the loser _does_ die...you can count on it!"

They both faced each other, activating their own duel disks. "Let's duel!"

Itakura: 4000

Exorcist: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn." said Rokanna. "He's dueling Itakura instead."

She sighed. "Oh well. Exorcist will crush him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Itakura's Match: Start_

_Itakura and Exorcist begin their duel, with Itakura's shadows gaining power. But with Exorcist's exorcist cards, can Itakura's creatures of the shadows stand a chance?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R!


	110. Itakura's Match: Start

Chapter 110:

Itakura's Match: Start

"My move first!" said Itakura.

_Wait._ Thought Claire. _Based on what we've seen of Itakura's playing style, he's better off going second!_

"I summon Shadow Summoner (1600/1600) in attack mode!"

"Oh." said Claire. _That'll work._

"Shadow Summoner..." said Doyle. Two Shadow Tokens came to Itakura's side of the field. "Now he gets two Shadow Tokens (300/300 x2), and he also gets a new one every standby phase."

"Itakura..." said Exorcist. "Do you always use the same cards?"

"My deck has all I need to win." said Itakura. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"He sounds so...cool." said Justin. His eyes were shining with respect.

"...uh, right." said IK.

"And next," said Itakura. "I will play Shadow Emergence. This continuous spell allows me to draw one extra card during my draw phase if I have at least one Shadow Token on my side of the field."

"Alright." said Exorcist. "What next?"

"I end my turn with a set card." said Itakura, reducing his hand size to three.

"Alright." said Exorcist. "I draw a card, and then play it. Exorcist- Kanda (2000/1500)!"

A man with long hair appeared, his dark uniform showing off in the light of the day, but nothing compared to Itakura's shadows.

"Attack Shadow Summoner!" said Exorcist. "Um, please!"

"Take this." said Itakura, calmly. "My trap card, Shadow Restriction! This card is the start of a powerful combo! It makes it so all of your monsters can only attack Shadow Tokens while it's face-up!"

"Aw." said Exorcist. Kanda now targeted Itakura's first Token.

Exorcist: 3700

"Yes!" said Yoshiko. "Now Itakura's chances of winning have gone up!"

"Aw man." said Exorcist again. "Fine, I'll set a face-down card and end my turn."

Itakura drew twice, looking at Shadow Summoner. Another Shadow Token appeared.

"Hm." said IK. "A combo that makes him almost invincible. Far from a perfect combo...but still pretty damn good."

"Yeah." agreed Justin. "But, as you said...it's not perfect.

"It can only last so long..."

"Alright." said Itakura, ignoring what the others were saying. "I play a favourite spell card of mine...Shadow Reproduction Agency. Now whenever you destroy a Shadow Token of mine, it's revived at my next standby phase with one hundred extra attack points, as compared with when it was destroyed last. But since it wasn't activated until now, I won't get that last one back. But until then...I play a spell card, Shadow Double! Now my 'shadow monsters' can share a space, but only two per space!"

"I can't tell..." said Claire. "Whether he's making his offense stronger...or his defense stronger..."

"Perhaps both." said Doyle.

"My turn ends." said Itakura.

"Draw!" said Exorcist, smiling. "Now I summon Exorcist- Rabi (1900/1900) in attack mode!"

A young man with orange hair and the same uniform as Kanda appeared, smiling. He held a hammer in his hands.

"Next I play the spell card, Informal Greeting!" said Exorcist.

"**Hey, Yu!**" said Rabi. "**What's up?**"

"**Don't call me by my first name!**" yelled Kanda, drawing the sword he held on his back.

"Now I can draw an extra card!" said Exorcist. "As well as gain five hundred Life Points! Of course, this card can only be used if I have two monsters on my side of the field."

Exorcist: 4200

"Looks like I recovered from your damage!" said Exorcist.

"Huh." said Itakura. "Not bad."

"Thanks!" said Exorcist. "Well, now I think I'll play a spell card, Power Exchange! Now we each chose a monster on our own sides of the field. The chosen monster can then attack the opponent's Life Points directly, but the opponent cannot be defeated on this turn, in return. This includes from the attack."

"Sounds fair." said Itakura. "I choose Shadow Summoner."

"And I choose Kanda!" said Exorcist. "Now...they both attack!"

Itakura: 2000

Exorcist: 2600

"Not bad." said Itakura. "You realized that my continuous trap card only works when you attack my monsters...not me. Pretty good."

Exorcist smiled. "Thank you!"

"Hold your thanks." said Itakura. "I didn't finish. Pretty good...for a demon."

Exorcist's smile froze, and turned into a frown. "You say that word with malice."

"I hate demons." said Itakura. "A friend of mine was possessed by Rokanna for a long time, killing people."

Kuro looked down at his feet. "...yes."

"You demons..." said Itakura. "Are nothing but a race of monsters."

"Mon...sters..." said Exorcist. "MON...STERS...?"

He was shaking, his eyes fixed in a glare. "YOU DARE CALL THE ELEGANT DEMON RACE A RACE OF MONSTERS?"

His muscles rippled, growing larger. His entire _body_ grew, making him several times larger. His eyes grew from kind eyes into red, bloody-thirsty eyes...the eyes of a demon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Heh heh...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Rokanna. "Good boy! Heh heh...

"It must really suck to be them. When Exorcist gets angry, he forgets any promises made. When he finishes that duel...he'll kill everyone there..."

She grinned. "EXORCIST! BRING ME THEIR BLOODY CORPSES!"

Exorcist roared...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Itakura's Match: End_

_Exorcist has transformed into a full demon, ready to annihilate Itakura and friends. But Itakura refuses to give up, for his Shadows are powerful...and his will to get revenge on Rokanna for what she did to Kuro is even stronger still._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Finally! After many weeks (perhaps even a month)! I'm sorry that I've taken such a long break, and even started a few new things...

Legendary Shadows is coming to an end, by the way. Not TOO soon, but it will be less than a year. Heh, if I had a will to, I could write all remaining chapters in two weeks. ;)

But the amount isn't exactly small. Probably at about two hundred, maybe a few less. At the least, about fifty.

A lot of work, but nothing too hard. And before I finish Legendary Shadows, I might finish Duelist of Stone, Ishi Shihai...as well as Nightmares of the Past.

I have a hell of a lot of work to do, though I've brought it down upon myself...because it's not boring. ;)

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	111. Itakura's Match: End

Chapter 111:

Itakura's Match: End

"EXORCIST! BRING ME THEIR BLOODY CORPSES!" yelled Rokanna.

"Rokanna!" yelled Negita.

"Yeah..." said Vy. "And apparently a servent of Rokanna...probably a Demi-Demon...is dueling someone."

"So that means someone else is on the island who's on our side!" exclaimed Yuki. "That's great!"

"Yeah." said Aka. "And they're more than one..."

"But..." said Elena. "If this 'Exorcist' defeats whoever he's dueling..."

"Then there'll be death..." said Ress.

"Whatever." said Haku. "Lots of people have died already, what's one or two more?"

"Heh." said Edward. "It seems you're a devil as well."

Haku laughed. "I guess so."

"Anyways." said Vy. "We should get a move on. We now have a direction to head in."

"Right." said Elena. "Let's go!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Monster...I'M NOT A MONSTER!" exclaimed the new Exorcist.

"Damn." said Kazuha. "Exorcist just got mean. Be careful, Itakura."

"Heh." said Itakura. "No problem."

"I end my turn." said Exorcist, glaring at Itakura. Saliva drooled from his open mouth, which had huge fangs showing. "Finish it quickly."

"Alright." said Itakura. He drew his two cards. "Let's see. First, Shadow Summoner (1600/1600) will give me a third Shadow Token (300/300 x3). Let's see. I've got it. I play Casting Shadows! Now for every non-token monster on the field, I gain a Shadow Token!"

Three Shadow Tokens appeared on his side of the field, making his total monsters seven.

"And because of Shadow Double, he can have up to ten shadow monsters." said Justin. "A good plan."

"Heh." said Itakura. "You've really gotten angry, haven't you...monster?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Exorcist. "YOU BASTARD, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"He's angering Exorcist even more." said Kuro. "In order to gain an advantage..."

"A face-down card. I end my turn." said Itakura. _I need a way to end this duel quickly, or I'm finished. _

"I draw!" snarled Exorcist. "Next I play a spell card! Hell's Insects: First Illusion! Kanda can now automatically destroy three monsters on your side of the field, if they are tokens! One normal monster!"

"Sorry!" said Itakura. "My Shadow Tokens will still give you damage! Plus, more will be revived on my next turn!"

"Mystical Space Typhoon!" said Exorcist.

Itakura: 2000

Exorcist: 1700

"Fine." said Itakura. "What next, then? I still have four monsters."

"I play another copy of Hell's Insects!" said Exorcist.

Exorcist: 800

"After playing even one of these cards, Kanda cannot attack during the same battle phase." said Exorcist. "But Rabi still can! Destroy the Shadow Summoner!"

Itakura: 1700

Exorcist: 800

"I end my turn!" exclaimed Exorcist.

"Alright." said Itakura. _I've got to defeat him on this turn, or I won't get another chance!_

"I play my face-down card!" said Itakura. "Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards!"

Drawing these cards, he placed one into his Duel Disk. "Now prepare for the end! I play Shadowed Heart! Now I can revive a monster with Shadow in it's card name, bringing it in either attack or defense mode! Shadow Summoner (1600/1600), which will also special summon two Shadow Tokens (300/300 x2), is my choice."

"But that'll only bring Exorcist down to two hundred Life Points, if down at all." said Yoshiko.

"Let's just watch." said Claire.

"Yeah." said IK. "I think Itakura has a good plan coming up."

"That's right." said Itakura. "I play Shadowed Soul! This card will allow me to sacrifice a monster on my side of the field for a monster in my deck! Although the monster can only be level five or six. So I sacrifice my Shadow Summoner in order to summon Shadow Advanced Summoner (2200/2200)!"

A bigger version of Shadow Summoner appeared, holding a staff. His eyes were darker, with a greater evil within.

"And his effect is to special summon three Shadow Tokens (300/300 x3) when summoned!" said Itakura. "So now I have five! And enough power to destroy you!

"But I'm not stopping there!" said Itakura. "I play the third card in a set, Shadowed Mind! Now you and I both lose all cards in our hand except for one."

As they each discarded cards, Itakura held up his remaining card. "Now meet a spell card that I personally like. Meet...Shadowed Life! When Shadowed Mind, Soul, and Heart are in the graveyard, I can special summon one of the most powerful monsters in my deck!

"Meet..." Itakura slammed the card onto his Duel Disk. "Shadow Ultima- Queen of Darkness (3000/3000)! Second only to her king! Now..._meet her strength first hand_!"

The giant shadow struck Kanda, although he tried to parry the attack with his blade.

"**Bastard...**" muttered the exorcist, when he was almost dead...

His sword broke, leaving the Queen to defeat him.

Exorcist: 0

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Exorcist. "I CAN'T LOSE! I CAN'T FAIL ROKANNA!"

"Sorry." said Itakura. "But you just did.

"PENALTY GAME!" he yelled, pointing at Exorcist. Flying shadow daggers rammed him in the stomach, killing him.

"Damn...you..."

He was dead...his corpse vanished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Reunion_

_In the aftermath of Itakura's victory, the group tries to think of a next move. Deciding to simply move on, they end up meeting up with a group of friends. Together they must all agree on the final move..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Four Demi-Demons down, six to go. The four-part "The Two Enemies" saga comes up after "Reunion", so start guessing what it means. What a minute...isn't it Attack and Defend guarding the outside of the lair?

Oops. Almost entered a spoiler, there. Well, get ready for an interesting match soon!

I'm thinking of working on Chapter 112 tonight, considering there's no dueling in that chapter. It might help to quicken the pace of the chapters.

Thank you all who have stayed with me through these one hundred and eleven chapters. That's a hell of a lot of reading!

Please R&R (of course, reviewing is also nice:P)!

-Salazare


	112. Reunion

Chapter 112:

Reunion

"Damn...you..." Exorcist was gone.

"Itakura..." said Kazuha. "He...won!"

Doyle smiled.

"Great job, buddy!" said Yoshiko.

"Yeah!" said Justin. "That was pretty awesome."

IK looked to the side. "Not bad."

"Yeah..." said Kuro. "You did good..."

Even Kuro was showing a faint smile, no matter how grim his words.

"Alright." said Claire. "That makes three defeated Demi-Demons that we know of! Chances are that Rokanna can't have too many. We know she had at least four, because of that one named 'Stone'. She could have a whole lot, though."

"Or maybe even just those four." said Itakura. "You never know..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hurry!" said Yuki. "Kazuha might be over there!"

"Quit yapping, bitch." said Haku. The entire group was running, though, including him. "If we use up too much energy, we could lose our next challenge."

"I hate to say it, but he's right." said Vy. "Our strength will drain quickly."

"Which is why," said Negita. "We also have to find the others as soon as possible, if there are others. Actually...IK is probably one of those others."

"Huh." said Edward. "So you think that Kenshin's Inner Self survived, and joined forces with others?"

"It's a chance." said Aka. "Remember that he also said that Claire and Yoshiko were with him, along with others."

"Yeah." said Elena. "And Doyle probably survived as well."

"Hey!" said Ress. He was the fastest, so he was in the lead. "Look!"

As they all stopped to look, they saw what Ress was talking about. That is, _who_ he was talking about.

The others.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin Maker, IK (Inner Kenshin), Claire Takana, Yoshiko Takana, Itakura, Kuro Dairo, Doyle Menzuro, Kazuha Ogata, Vy (Vicky) Menzuro, Elena Menzuro, Haku Doku, Edward Moonshadow, Ress Moonshadow, Aka Murasaki, Negita Surnan, and Yuki Ryuuga. These sixteen allies have now met on the sands near Rokanna's palace, which was previously Duelist Academy.

"Doyle!" exclaimed Elena, running up to embrace Doyle.

"Elena..." said Doyle. He and her held each other silently for a few minutes.

"Kazuha!" said Yuki. "It's so great to see you!"

They both clasped hands, and smiled. "You too, Yuki..."

Justin was silent. He glanced over the remaining group members, and frowned.

"What's wrong, Justin?" asked Negita. "You still don't trust us? You're not happy to see us?"

"It's not that..." said Justin. "It's just that...I hoped that you guys would have Amy with you."

"Amy Takahashi..." said Edward. "Huh. I bet I know what happened to her."

"She became Pychon again..." said IK. "Right?"

"Yeah." said Itakura. "Chances are, that happened."

The group was now in silence. The silence was broken by Haku.

"Well, now what? Shouldn't we exchange information or something?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see." said Claire. "So this means that there are at least five Demi-Demons..."

"And..." said Vy. "That...

"Justin and IK have seen the most of them."

The group looked at the two, who nodded.

"Yeah." said Justin. "And Reverse was with Stone, who entered Rokanna's lair."

"Right." said Edward. "And since we seem to have gathered all of our own allies..."

"...we should move on." said Doyle. "To the final objective."

"And..." said IK. "If we reach Rokanna, then...well, this might just be a guess...but...

"Maybe you can get Kenshin back."

"Yeah." said Elena. "If we defeat Rokanna and obtain the Legendary Shadow of Heaven. Then we can...we can..."

"Bring Kenshin back to us!" said Kazuha. "So, what are we waiting for?"

"Right!" said Ress. "Let's go!"

"To Rokanna's lair..." said Yuki. "In order to..."

"Save Kenshin..." said Aka.

"And heal the wounds that Rokanna has placed on the world!" said Yoshiko.

"Alright." said Justin. "Let's go!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey. Attack."

A Demi-Demon opened his eyes. He looked at his partner, Defend.

"What is it, Defend?" asked Attack.

"Look."

Attack looked where Defend told him to, and smiled. "Ah."

"So you see, my partner?" asked Defend. "You see our prey?"

"Now, now." said Attack. "At the moment, we are merely guardians."

"But if we win, we may prey upon them." said Defend.

"Good point."

"Yes, thank you."

As they spoke, the sixteen friends and family of Kenshin Menzuro reached them, and glared at them.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kazuha. "And why are you in our way?"

"Heh." said Attack. "We're Demi-Demons, who serve Lord Rokanna. And...we're the guardians."

"I see." said Kazuha. "Then, perhaps you'd like to duel?"

"Yes." said Defend. "What do you say, Attack? A Tag Team Duel?"

"Yes, Defend." said Attack. "I think that shall fit perfectly."

"Good!" said Kazuha. "Choose who you want to face!"

"You, of course." said Attack, pointing at Kazuha.

"Great!" said Kazuha. She activated her Duel Disk. "Now I can fight you bastards!"

"And..." said Defend. "I choose you."

Everyone looked, gasped, and sighed at Defend's choice.

"You want me...to fight on her side?" asked the person.

"Yes." said Defend. "State your name."

"And you, yours." said Attack to Kazuha.

"Kazuha Ogata..." said Kazuha, with less enthusiasm than before.

"Haku Doku!" said her partner, Haku.

"Alright, Kazuha and Haku." said Attack. "I am Attack and this is Defend. Not very creative, but our decks are still hellish. Do not underestimate us."

"Just shut the hell up and activate your Duel Disks." said Haku. His was already activated.

"Alright." responded the team.

Kazuha: 4000

Haku: 4000

Attack: 4000

Defend: 4000

"Damn..." said Yuki.

"Yeah..." responded Aka. "Kazuha and Haku..."

"Duel!" said Kazuha.

"Oh, shut up, you bitch." said Haku.

_How can they win, while fighting?_ Thought Justin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_The Two Enemies: Work Together!_

_Attack and Defend, the two Demi-Demons guarding Rokanna's Lair, are the obstacles that Justin and his friends must get through in order to get into the Lair itself. But during a duel against these two, Haku and Kazuha must get along. If they cannot, then their chances of losing have increased. But they can do just the opposite if they just could get along..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I got new manga last night. Rurouni Kenshin Volumes 27-28, Law of Ueki Volumes 1-2 and Bleach Volume 1 (For my birthday).

I also, for my birthday, got a Death Note. If Cheney has died an ironic death, we'll know that it works. ;)

In any case, thank you to those of who are still reading _and_ reviewing. Doing both means a lot to me (though doing the second one and not the first one is usually stupid).

Anyways, please R&R. :)

-Salazare


	113. The Two Enemies: Work Together!

Chapter 113:

The Two Enemies: Work Together!

"B-bitch?" exclaimed Kazuha. "You bastard, I'll kick your ass!"

"Just try." said Haku, face with a frown.

"Can we get on with the duel, please?" asked Attack.

"Whatever!" said Kazuha. "I'll go first! I start with Blackfire Tiger (1900/1200) in attack mode! Then I end my turn with a face-down card!"

"My turn, then." said Defend. "A face-down monster, and I end my turn."

"You two..." said Haku. "You've confirmed what your strategies are!"

"That's right..." said Aka. "Attack must have attacking cards and Defend must have defending cards..."

"I play Inhale the Poison, special summoning Poisonous Snake Tokens to all of the my open slots. This means five (1200/1200 x5), in defense mode. I end my turn on that note."

"My turn!" said Attack. "And now it's time for you to see! I summon Pummeling Giant (2200/400) in attack mode!"

It was a big monster, with huge muscles. It had the skin tone of the average human being, yet seemed very powerful...

"Now he attacks the Blackfire Tiger!" exclaimed Attack.

"Heh." said Kazuha. The Tiger shaped like Blackfire vanished, then returned. "Meet my monster's effect. When destroyed, I can special summon another from my deck!"

Kazuha: 3700

"Fine." said Attack. "It just means another enemy for me to destroy. Turn end."

"Draw!" said Kazuha. "Now I summon forth Blackfire Speeder (500/900) and use Polymerization in order to fuse Blackfire Soldier (1800/1800) and Blackfire Wolf (1200/1400) together in order to form Blackfire Wolf-Warrior (2200/1900) in attack mode!"

"Interesting." said Attack. "But still not good enough to defeat Pummeling Giant and come out alive."

"Heh." said Kazuha. "I activate Blackfire Transfer! Now I can transfer either the attack or defense of one Blackfire monster to another on my side of the field! I choose to send Blackfire Tiger's power to Blackfire Wolf-Warrior (4100/1900 and 0/1200), making him extremely powerful! Now, defeat the Pummeling Giant!"

"Damn..." said Attack (ALP: 2100). "Nice move...but can it last?"

"Now I attack you directly with Blackfire Speeder!" she exclaimed.

"Reveal monster!" said Defend. "Damage Taker (0/0)!"

"What the hell?" said Kazuha.

Blackfire Speeder's attack went straight into the Damage Taker, negating it altogether.

"Impossible..." said Kazuha.

"Completely possible." said Defend. "Damage Taker absorbs all attacks that are somehow direct to his owner (and, in this case, owner's partner), and cannot be attacked if we have at least one other monster on the field. He also can only be destroyed in battle."

"Damn." said Kazuha. "I end my turn."

"Heh." said Defend. "This has been fun, but I think I'm now going to play Partners Combine!"

"Oh, great..." said Claire. "A team card. It combines each player's Life Point score with their partner's."

Kazuha/Haku: 7700

Attack/Defend: 6100

"Damn it." said Yoshiko. "Now they can't defeat them one at a time."

"It doesn't matter." said Haku. "I'm still going to kick their asses."

"Don't you mean 'we'?" yelled Kazuha. "Seriously, you're such a bastard!"

"Heh." said Haku. "And you can't duel for shit, girl."

"I take that back, you're a _sexist_ bastard!" exclaimed Kazuha.

"Damn it, work together!" yelled Yuki.

"Heh heh..." said Defend. "I now summon a new monster...Steel Armour-Man (0/2600) in defense mode and a face-down card! Now I end my turn!"

"Powerful defense." said Haku. "But in the end, still weak. I play Reptilian Cannon, allowing me to sacrifice Poisonous Snake Tokens in order to give you damage for each one!"

"Not for long!" said Defense. "I chain my spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! Now your card is destroyed!"

"Oh, hell..." said Haku. His cannon blew up...

"I...end my turn." he finished. No other cards were played.

"Where's that cocky attitude from before?" asked Attack. "Heh, no matter. I summon Sumo Giant (2300/300) in attack mode! And I see that your monster's attack points have gone back down to normal..."

Kazuha gasped.

"Attack the Blackfire Wolf-Man!" exclaimed Attack.

Kazuha/Haku: 7600

"Crap." said IK. "This isn't good. Attack and Defend are slowly gaining the advantage with offensive and defensive skills...for Defend, it's in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?" asked Justin.

"Don't you see?" asked Claire. "Damage Taker's second effect provides an effect defense for himself, which helps Defend a lot...as long as each of them have monsters, Kazuha and Haku have only one hope...to attack. But Attack's monsters are too strong for them to handle, putting them both in a huge bind!"

"You mean...they'll lose?" asked Justin.

"We can't say anything yet." said IK. "But I think that they'll win. And when they do, that's two less Demi-Demons!"

"I end my turn." said Attack. "Now, Kazuha...make a good move!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_The Two Enemies: Perfect Powers_

_Kazuha and Haku, dueling Attack and Defend, are now in a bind. Attack and Defend keep on getting new monsters, but they've made it so Kazuha can't even use her Blackfire Speeder to attack directly! Now they have to use good old-fashioned brawling to claim for than a Life Point lead! But can they work together, or even tolerate each other?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: My birthday in two days...aren't you guys excited?

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	114. The Two Enemies: Perfect Powers

Chapter 114:

The Two Enemies: Perfect Powers

"Heh." said Kazuha. "I don't need you to tell me that, Demi-Demon!"

"Then do it." said Attack. "Make a good move."

Kazuha/Haku: 7600

Attack/Defend: 6100

"I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards! Then, Monster Reborn!" said Kazuha. "Now I revive Blackfire Soldier (1800/1800)! Next up, Polymerization!"

"Same moves, over and over again..." said Haku.

"Oh, shut up!" said Kazuha. "I fuse my Blackfire Tiger (1900/1200) and Blackfire Soldier together in order to form Blackfire Tiger-Warrior (2400/1500), who's stronger than your monster! After that, I sacrifice my newly special summoned Blackfire Tiger (1900/1200) and my Blackfire Speeder (500/900) in order to summon...Blackfire Dark Demon (2800/2200)!"

A demon of roughly twenty feet of height, made of blackfire, appeared with a roar.

"Huh..." said IK. "That's pretty damn good."

"More than 'pretty damn good'!" said Kazuha. "It's pretty damn great!"

"And you're pretty damn annoying." said Haku. "Now, can you _please_ finish up your turn? I'm getting bored."

"Bastard..." muttered Kazuha.

"Alright. My Blackfire Dark Demon will attack your Steel Armour Man!" exclaimed Kazuha.

"Damn." said Defend.

"Now! Blackfire Tiger-Warrior, crush the Sumo Giant (2300)!"

The tiger-man made of blackfire attacked the giant sumo wrestler, forcing him down.

"Oh, great." said Attack.

Attack/Defend: 6000

"Heh." said Kazuha. "Don't underestimate me! I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

Her second face-down card materializing, Kazuha sighed.

_Unless I can summon another strong monster, I don't know if we can win..._

"My move." said Defend. "I summon Silver Armour-Man (0/2700) in defense mode. Heh heh...soon I'll get to a monster that you can't destroy. One face-down card, I end."

"My turn." said Haku.

He looked at his hand, and frowned. _My deck focuses on effect damage. I'll have to rely on a combo. But I don't have one right now..._

"I'll set a card face-down, and end my turn." said Haku.

"Looks like Haku has no choice but to depend on Kazuha..." said Yuki.

Justin sighed. "They're screwed...they have to get along to win..."

The others sighed as well.

"Shut up." said Haku. "We're not going to lose if I'm on the team."

"If you all are done..." said Attack, drawing. "I play Monster Reborn, reviving Sumo Giant (2300/300) in attack mode! Next I sacrifice him for Mighty Giant (2700/600) in attack mode! Heh heh...fear his power! I attack...Blackfire Tiger-Warrior! Perish!"

"No..." said Kazuha. "Damn...it..."

Kazuha/Haku: 7300

"No..." said Justin. "Their Life Points are going down..."

"I end my turn." said Attack.

"My turn!" said Kazuha. "Now Blackfire Dark Demon attacks your Mighty Giant! Finish him, my beast!"

"Heh heh!" exclaimed Defend. "Activate trap card, Draining Shield! Now your attack is negated, and we gain Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!"

Attack/Defend: 8800

Kazuha was speechless. She fell to her knees.

"I..." she mustered out. "I...end...my turn."

"My turn!" said Defend. "I sacrifice Silver Armour-Man for Gold Armour-Man (0/3200) in defense mode. Now your odds of beating us have just gone to nearly zero. My turn ends."

"I draw." said Haku. He looked at the saddened form of Kazuha.

He chose to ignore her. "I'll play enough for two people. I set a card face-down, and end my turn."

"Same as last turn..." muttered Attack. "Fine, I'll also set a card face-down and end my turn."

Kazuha looked dumbly at her Duel Disk, and picked up the top card. She muttered one word quietly. "Pass."

Defend now drew. "Steel Armour-Man (0/2600) in defense mode. End."

"I draw." said Haku. "I also pass."

"Draw." said Attack. "And since Kazuha seems to be too afraid to attack again, it looks like we'll win. We can slowly build up our forces until...

"We crush you both!"

"Right." said Defend. "And since your deck is almost completely useless, and Kazuha has lost almost all of her will to win, you two can't even fight back! We'll keep on drawing until we draw our own game-changing cards, and...!"

"Shut up." said Haku.

"Heh. What? Sad because what we're saying is true?"

"No..." said Haku. "I'm annoyed. Shut up, and stop insulting us!"

"Did I hear right?" said Yuki. "Did he say 'stop insulting _us_'? Not _'me'_?"

"Yeah..." said Justin. "You heard right..."

"I'm tired of you both saying how I'm useless and Kazuha is weak! Neither is true! Shut both of your asses up, now!"

"Defending someone you seem to hate?" asked Attack. "Have you snapped?"

"I TOLE YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Haku. "KAZUHA IS NOT WEAK, AND I'M NOT USELESS!"

"But didn't you say that Kazuha can't duel for shit?" asked Defend.

"I..." said Haku, still angry. "The truth is, I..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_The Two Enemies: Kindness?_

_Finally snapping after hearing Attack and Defend's constant remarks about how he and Kazuha were to lose, Haku yells at them. In his anger, he reveals something so secret that it may just be the something that will help Kazuha find the will to win again._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Gasp! A cliffhanger, at this time! What is Haku going to say?

Something cliche? Something comical? Find out next time!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	115. The Two Enemies: Kindness?

Chapter 115:

The Two Enemies: Kindness?

"I...the truth is, I..."

Everyone awaited the end of Haku's speech.

"Kazuha...I don't hate you."

_And I thought he was going to say that he loved her._ Thought Justin. _Damn._

"What about me?" asked Aka, breaking the moment.

"I still hate you." said Haku, making Aka try to rush at him (but Doyle held him back).

Kazuha, on her knees, looked up at Haku. "Really...?"

"Yes." said Haku. "I hate him."

"No, I mean do you really not hate me?"

"Oh." said Haku. A sweatdrop. "Right. That too."

"Heh." Kazuha got up from her knees, onto her feet. "Thanks, Haku. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"What's this...?" said IK, eyes wide open. "I feel...some sort of force..."

Kazuha and Haku both grinned, Duel Disks at ready.

"Could it be...?" said IK. "That they both can now...work together perfectly?"

"Alright!" exclaimed Kazuha. "Attack, you better make your move...and be prepared for a retaliation from us!"

"Grr..." said Attack. "You both are so annoying. I play my face-down card, Call of the Haunted! Pummeling Giant (2200/400) returns! Now I sacrifice both him and Mighty Giant for Unholy Giant (3400/500)!"

"It doesn't matter how big your monster is!" said Kazuha. "We'll still crush it, in the end!"

"Heh." said Attack. "Now if your Blackfire Dark Demon is dead! Go, destroy it!"

"Heh." said Kazuha (K/HLP: 6700). "Is that all you've got?"

"I end my turn." said Attack, ignoring her.

"Alright!" said Kazuha. "Let's move on with the party! I switch Blackfire Tiger (1900/1200) into defense mode! Next up, I play Blackfire Pixie (500/900) in defense mode! I end my turn!"

"My turn!" said Defend. "I summon Bronze Armour-Man (0/2400) in defense mode. End turn."

"My turn." said Haku. _Kazuha, I hope you know what you're doing._

"I pass this turn."

"My turn!" said Attack. "And now my Unholy Giant will attack your Blackfire Tiger! And you have no more in your deck!"

"Great..." said Kazuha. "But you won't win!"

"I'm getting...tired of hearing that." said Attack. "Heh, I'll silence you both soon. I end."

"My turn!" said Kazuha. "I summon Blackfire Demon (1700/1200) in defense mode and end my turn."

"And now it's my turn." said Defend. "I summon Steel Armour-Man (0/2700) in defense mode, filling up my monster zone. My turn ends with a face-down card."

"My turn." said Haku. "A face-down card, and I end."

"Draw!" said Attack. "And now I play Dark Hole! All monsters, destroyed!"

Defend smiled. "And, as you two know, Damage Taker is still alive. And now Attack can summon another monster and attack you directly..."

"Exactly." said Attack. "I now summon Break Giant (2200/200) in attack mode, and attack you directly!"

"Damn." said Kazuha. _Even though we're talking big, is there any way that we can win?_

Kazuha/Haku: 4500

"I end my turn." said Attack.

Kazuha drew her card, and gasped.

_This card! I forgot to take it out after the Dueling Tag Team Test! It...it can help us!_

Kazuha smiled. "I play Lonely Team Members! This card can only be used in a tag team duel!"

"Yes!" said Claire. "That card...that'll allow them victory!"

"Lonely Team Members is a Tag Dueling card that allows each player to split off from their partner, although they can't attack them! To make it simple, we now each have our own Life Points and we can't touch our partners' fields. And effects involving our partners' fields...aren't activated anymore!"

Kazuha: 2250

Haku: 2250

Attack: 4400

Defend: 4400

"Wait a minute..." said Defend. "That means..."

"That's right!" said Kazuha. "I'll now get you with Blackfire Speeder, summoned in attack mode (500/900)! Next I play Impatient Speeder, special summoning another from my deck! Then, Call of the Haunted activates! I revive my final Blackfire Speeder!"

"Oh, hell..." said Defend.

"Yeah." said Kazuha. "My first Blackfire Speeder will attack your Damage Taker!"

"Damn..." said Defend, as his card was destroyed.

"Next my others will attack you directly!" exclaimed Kazuha.

Defend: 3400

"Next..." said Kazuha. "I activate my face-down card, Blackfire Rejuvenation! Now I can draw a card for each attack I made with a Blackfire monster this turn! So I draw three cards! Now, meet one of them! Blackfire Relight! Now I can do another battle phase! But not until I play another one that I drew, Blackfire Revival! Now I revive Blackfire Dark Demon (2800/2200)! Now, for my second Battle Phase! Dark Demon, attack Defend directly!"

Defend: 600

"Arg!" exclaimed Defend. "It hurts..."

"And it's not over yet!" said Kazuha. "My first two Blackfire Speeders, attack him directly!"

Defend: 0

"No..." said Defend. He vanished, bloody falling from his mouth before then. "No..."

"Now..." said Kazuha, unfazed. "My final Blackfire Speeder, attack the final enemy directly!"

Attack: 3900

"Heh." said Attack. "I see. You really are strong, to defeat Defend like that. But you defeated only the 'purity' of defense. Now it's time for you to face the powers of 'offense'.

"The best defense is a good offense, and a good offense means the enemy's death! Now, I shall crush you both!"

"Heh." said Haku. "Not likely. Kazuha?"

"Right." said Kazuha. "I end my turn, now Haku can go!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_The Two Enemies: Finale_

_Kazuha and Haku have both come far. The grudge that existed in the beginning has become something else entirely. Now they must both work together in order to defeat the final enemy they have in their tag duel together! With Defend gone, they must now crush Attack! The purity and personification of offense is the core of Attack's being, and he won't back down so easily. But neither will this team._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The "Two Enemies" saga is about to come to a close. Ah, four chapters long. And then we can continue on with the battle against Rokanna. But who will win? Kazuha and Haku or Attack?

Please R&R in order to find out!

-Salazare


	116. The Two Enemies: Finale

Chapter 116:

The Two Enemies: Finale

"Thanks, Kazuha!" said Haku. "This duel will soon come to a close!"

Attack frowned, looking at the field. He and Defend had the advantage one turn earlier, but he was now behind...

Kazuha: 2250

Haku: 2250

Attack: 3900

"I play a monster in defense mode!" said Haku. "My turn ends!"

"Good." said Attack. "Now we shall see Kazuha's first Speeder's death! Ha ha...you should have protected your partner, Haku!"

"Heh heh." said Haku. "She doesn't need my help. You're...too weak to defeat her."

"Grrrrr..." said Attack. "You bastard...I'll show you! Break Giant, kill the Blackfire Speeder!"

The giant attacked the speeder by punching it with his fist, crushing it under his horrid power.

Kazuha: 550

"Heh." said Kazuha. "A small price to pay for your defeat."

"Damn it." said Attack. "I end my turn!"

"Attack is losing his cool." whispered Claire. "He's starting to make mistakes. If he had summoned another monster, which he should have been able to, he could have defeated Kazuha."

"You're right." Justin whispered back. "I think now it's decided. Kazuha and Haku...have won."

"My turn!" said Kazuha. "And now I'll end it! I play Hand of Blackfire, so I can now draw one card for every Blackfire card I have face-up on the field. What do you know? Three cards. Now I draw them, and I'll finish you!"

"How?" asked Attack.

"I attack Break Giant with Blackfire Dark Demon!" exclaimed Kazuha.

"That could help..." said Attack. "But you still can't defeat me."

Attack: 3300

"Now my two Blackfire Speeders attack you directly!" exclaimed Kazuha.

Attack: 2300

"So what?" asked Attack. "You still haven't beaten me! And you're out of attacks!"

"A face-down card." said Kazuha. "And I end my turn."

"Heh." said Attack. "I knew it, you couldn't do it."

Kazuha smiled. "I didn't say I would beat you on this turn."

"So annoying." muttered Attack.

"My turn!" said Haku. "I reveal my face-down monster! Cobra Jar (600/600)! Now I can special summon a Poisonous Snake Token (1200/1200) to my side of the field in attack mode! Now, both shall attack!"

Both monsters struck Attack with their fangs, making the latter flinch.

Attack: 500

"So annoying..." he muttered. "Can't you muster any better?"

"I end my turn." said Haku, ignoring him.

"And now it's my turn!" exclaimed Attack. "And I play the spell card, Giant's Revival! I can pay five hundred Life Points, half of my Life Points if my they're five hundred or lower, in order to special summon a monster from my graveyard with 'Giant' in it's card name to my side of the field! I special summon Unholy Giant (3400/500) and move to crush...Blackfire Dark Demon!"

Attack: 250

"Heh." said Kazuha. "I choose to play my face-down card...Blackfire Protection! Now I'm protected from Life Point damage, even though my monster is still destroyed!"

"No..." whispered Attack. "No..."

"Yes." said Kazuha. "Now end your turn! End your turn so I can finish you off!"

"I..." said Attack. "I..."

"Kazuha..." said Yuki. "Haku..."

"Attack..." whispered Justin.

"I can't fail her..." said Attack. "Offense cannot fail her..."

"Give it up." said Haku. "You've lost."

"NO!" yelled Attack. "I CANNOT FAIL MY LORD ROKANNA!"

"Attack." said IK. "Haku is right. There's no way you can win this duel."

"Damn it..." said Attack. "Damn it..."

He fell to his knees, and Kazuha drew.

"I'm sorry, Demi-Demon." said Kazuha. "You didn't choose this life.

"But you still lived it."

She pointed to Attack. "Blackfire Speeder, end this duel! Attack him directly with your special ability!"

The speeder rushed forth and kicked Attack with all of its might, sending Attack even further onto the ground.

Attack: 0

"Damn." said Attack, as his final word. And then he vanished, starting from the head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kazuha, Haku, and the others stood in silence, until Yuki broke the silence.

"Kazuha...Haku..." she said. "Great job, both of you!"

"Yeah!" said Claire. "You both did it! You beat Inhumans!"

"Right." said Justin, smiling. "And now, thanks to you two, we earned the right to enter Rokanna's lair!"

Kazuha smiled. "Yes. Thank you all, for staying with us. And Haku..."

She turned to Haku. "Thank you, my friend."

Haku grinned. "Don't mention it. Sorry for everything up until now."

"Right!" said Doyle. "Now, let's go...!"

"To defeat Rokanna!" said Justin.

They entered Rokanna's Lair.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Negita VS Stone, Part One_

_Shortly after entering Rokanna's lair, Negita and Vy get separated from the others when falling into a secret room. In there, they find Stone, Rokanna's seventh Demi-Demon servent. Now Negita must defeat Stone in a duel that puts both his and Vy's lives on the line. Can he crush Stone's powers over rocks, or will he and Vy be buried in the secret room forever?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note:

Stone uses the same deck as Ishi Shihai in my other story: "Duelist of Rocks, Ishi Shihai".

DOR: IS is being put on hold, although will be updated the next time I have writer's block for Legendary Shadows.

Anyways, I'm gonna go watch TV now. Tomorrow is my birthday, and I'm getting a laptop on Friday at the latest! That means even when I'm away from home, I can update my fanfiction! Yay!

Anyways, I'm gonna go now.

Please R&R

-Salazare


	117. Negita VS Stone, Part One

Chapter 117:

Negita VS Stone, Part One

In a large room with walls of rocks, the Demi-Demon Stone sat in silence.

"Master Rokanna..." he finally muttered. "While others have failed you, I will not. I will crush the duelists who come to face me, and I shall then crush the ones who don't.

"I, Stone, shall not lose!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So this is what she did to Duelist Academy..." muttered Claire.

The entrance hall was covered in the same gargoyle statues as seen outside, and was several shades of dark colours. Purple, gray, black...many colours were seen in here.

"Damn." said Vy. "Rokanna really has a strange taste."

"Heh." said Haku. "I've seen stranger."

"Anyways." said Kazuha. "We should get a move on."

The others nodded, and they all walked forward...

Until they heard a strange sound...

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Justin.

And then they all saw the ground beneath V and Negita's feet simply fall open.

"A trap door!" yelled IK.

"Go on without us!" yelled Vy, falling. "Defeat Rokanna..."

He voice became impossible to hear after that, as she and Negita fell deeper...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ow..." said Negita, sitting up. "My back..."

Vy also sat up. "Where are we?"

They looked around, seeing only walls of stone. And, when they looked closer, they could see a person sitting...

"Hello, there." said the person. "It's nice to meet you both. Vy Menzuro and Negita Surnan, correct?"

"Wait a minute..." said Negita. "You're not human, are you? You're a servent of Rokanna...a Demi-Demon."

The Demi-Demon smiled. "Correct. My name is Stone."

"The one who brought Reverse to Rokanna." said Vy. "I see. Well, let us out of this room, would you?"

"Sorry, no can do." said Stone. "You're trapped in here until I'm defeated. Then again, if I win against even one of you...the other will be trapped in here with no air, as I seal it up and leave."

"How dirty." said Negita. "Well then, I guess we should accept your offer, with no other choice. Let's duel, Stone!"

"You?" asked Vy. "Why not me?"

"Well." said Negita. "Because I'm itching to duel...and...this guy bugs me."

Vy frowned. "Whatever. Just kick his ass so we can get out of here."

"Roger." said Negita. His duel disk was activated. Standing up, see saw that Stone did the same two actions that he did.

"Let's duel!" said Negita.

Negita: 4000

Stone: 4000

"I'll go first." said Stone. "And I'll set a monster in defense mode, as well as place a card face-down. It's your turn."

"Alright!" said Negita. "I'll play Colour Apprentice (1200/1200) in attack mode! Now...I think I'll use a certain effect in order to play Art Master of Green (2000/2000)!"

"What an annoying card." said Stone. "Now when you have Blue Paint Tokens and Yellow Paint Tokens together on your side of the field, you can sacrifice one of each together in order to give me four hundred damage. And you can do this multiple times."

"So you know my cards." said Negita. "Good, that saves me time for explanations. Alright, I'll set a card face-down, and attack your defense monster!"

"C'mon Negita..." muttered Vy.

"What the-?" exclaimed Negita, seeing the big rock creature that his attack had run into.

"Heh." said Stone. "Meet Mafic Warrior- Basalt (900/2100)!"

"Great..." muttered Negita.

Negita: 3900

"Well, I didn't expect that." said Negita. "A mafic card. Interesting. Well, I end my turn."

"Alright!" said Stone. "Felsic Warrior- Pumice (600/1200) in defense mode! His effect is that once per turn he can deal six hundred points of direct damage to you, so I'll use that effect right now!"

Negita: 3300

"Damn it." said Negita. "That's pretty good. What else?"

"Nothing." said Stone. "I end my turn."

"Alright." said Negita. "I draw, and now I'll use one of my monster's effects! I special summon two Blue Paint Tokens (200/200 x2) and two Yellow Paint Tokens (200/200 x2)! Next up, I'll use his second effect to sacrifice them and give you eight hundred damage!"

"Heh." said Stone. "Interesting."

Stone: 3200

"And I don't want Pumice giving me any more damage, so I think I'll have my Art Master of Green crush it!"

"I don't think so!" said Stone. "I'm going to use my trap card! Gift of Defense! This card allows one of my defense monsters that is an attack target gain defense points that are enough to equal your monster's plus one hundred for the battle (600/2100)!"

"Damn." said Negita. "That's not good..."

Negita: 3200

"Crap..." said Negita. "A face-down card, and I'm done."

"Alright!" exclaimed Stone. "Pumice will deal you six hundred damage!"

Negita: 2600

"I have to destroy that..." muttered Negita.

"You wish!" said Stone. "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn!"

_Probably another protection card..._ thought Vy. _Negita...can you beat Stone?_

"Alright!" said Negita. "Stone, I won't lose to you!"

_At least...I hope not..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Negita VS Stone, Part Two_

_Negita and Stone continue their duel, with Pumice taking Life Points from Negita turn after turn. Even if Negita can destroy it, though, Stone has more than one card in his deck that can defeat the Art Duelist._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R!


	118. Negita VS Stone, Part Two

Chapter 118:

Negita VS Stone, Part Two

Negita: 2600

Stone: 3200

"My turn, then!" exclaimed Negita. "And now I'll get ahead by getting tokens and sacrificing them!"

Stone: 2400

"That's good." said Vy, sighing. "You had me worried there for a second. There's no way that you can lose at this rate."

Stone smiled. "Heh heh. Keep on believing stuff like that, Vy Menzuro. You'll be proven wrong soon enough."

"Shut up!" yelled Vy. "Negita, beat him!"

"Right..." said Negita. "I'll attack your monster!"

"Fine, you've killed it." said Stone. "Heh heh heh..."

"Great job!" exclaimed Vy.

"Oh, but now I play my trap." said Stone. "Call of the Haunted. Now say hello...to my revived monster!"

"Crap!" exclaimed Negita. "I end my turn!"

"Draw." said Stone. "Now Pumice will give you six hundred damage!"

Negita: 2000

"It doesn't matter!" said Negita. "My monsters will still come out on top!"

"Heh..." said Stone. "What if I activate a spell card? Rock Smash!"

"What the hell?" said Negita, as Pumice smashed into three pieces.

"Why would you destroy your own monster?" asked Vy.

"Because..." said Stone. "Now it becomes three new monsters! Rock Piece Tokens (700/700 x3)!"

"So?" asked Negita. "What's so good about them?"

"Well...they can't attack, but they can be used for sacrifices!" exclaimed Stone. "So I think I'll sacrifice two of them!"

"Aw, hell..." said Negita.

"Now meet one of my favourite monsters!" exclaimed Stone. "Ultramafic Lord- Kimberlite (2500/2600)!"

"Activate face-down card!" yelled Negita. "Paint Protection!"

_I have a horrible feeling about that Kimberlite card! It's making me sick!_ Thought Vy.

"Now my attack is negated, and my battle phase ends..." said Stone. "Fine. I end my turn."

"Alright!" exclaimed Negita. "Now I gain tokens, and sacrifice them again (SLP: 1600)! Alright, I play Time Sacrifice for Art! I can now sacrifice an art monster on my side of the field in order to special summon another art monster in defense mode from my deck! And the monster I choose is Poison Artist (1000/1000) in defense mode!"

"Why the hell would you do a stupid thing like that?" exclaimed Vy. "That's weaker than your Art Master of Green!"

"Exactly." said Negita. "That's the point."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Vy. She had calmed down a little.

"The first monster that Kimberlite destroys will have its defense points subtracted from its owner's Life Points." said Negita. "Didn't you know that?"

"Oh..." said Vy. "Now, I didn't."

"Well." said Stone. "So you know my monster's effect. Good, this makes things more exciting."

"And it makes things even." said Negita. "Since you know the effects of my cards. Alright, I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw!" exclaimed Stone. "And now Kimberlite will crush the Poison Artist!"

"Activate trap card!" exclaimed Negita. "Paint Protection! I'm sure you know what it does."

"Whatever." said Stone. "I end my turn, taking damage from your Poison Artist."

"That's right." said Negita.

Stone: 1100

"My turn." said Negita, drawing. "And I'll set a monster in defense mode...end turn."

"Heh." said Stone. "No other Paint Protections? That's good...I attack your Poison Artist with Kimberlite!"

Negita smiled. "Good. I knew you'd do that."

As his Poison Artist was destroyed, his Life Points dropped due to Kimberlite's effect.

Negita: 1000

"Why are you happy?" asked Stone.

"You'll see." said Negita. "End your turn!"

"Fine." said Stone. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" exclaimed Negita. "And now I reveal my face-down monster, Colour Apprentice!"

"That's right!" said Vy. "After so long, he was bound to draw his second one!"

"And now..." said Negita. "I use his effect in order to special summon...Art Master of Orange (1200/1200)!"

"So what?" asked Stone. "You still can't beat me!"

"I play my spell card!" exclaimed Negita. "Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two extra cards! And then I play Graceful Charity, drawing three and discarding two!"

"So what?" exclaimed Stone. "You still can't beat me!"

"Activate equip spell!" said Negita. "Ultimate Paintbrush! Now my monster gains seven hundred attack points (1900/1200)!"

"Go, Negita!" exclaimed Vy.

"Now I play two spell cards!" exclaimed Negita. "A New Can of Red Paint and A New Can of Yellow Paint! I now special summon two Red Paint Tokens and two Yellow Paint Tokens (200/200 x4)! Now I sacrifice all of them to give my monster eight hundred extra attack and defense points (2700/2000)!"

"Oh, great..." said Stone. "Now if you play just a few more cards..."

"Hmph." said Negita. "You sum it up with such weak words. I'll use the words of someone strong for myself...I play a spell card known as Devotion!"

"That card!" exclaimed Vy. "Kenshin has that card in his deck!"

"That's right." said Negita. "This card helped Kenshin defeat me in our duel...so I'll use it now! I activate Graceful Charity from my graveyard by paying seven hundred Life Points (NLP: 300)! Now I draw three and discard two...and I play the final card! I play A New Can of Orange Paint!"

"What?" asked Stone. "But...I've never heard of that card before..."

"This card special summons three Orange Paint Tokens (400/400 x3)...which act as both Red and Yellow Paint Tokens as once. So I'll sacrifice all three in order to give my monster...twelve hundred attack and defense points (3900/3200). Now, Stone...now you've lost."

"No..." said Stone. "I...that's impossible."

"It's very possible." said Negita. "And I'll prove it to you. Art Master of Orange, kill his monster!"

"My monster's second effect will protect him!" exclaimed Stone. "Ha ha ha!"

"Nice try." said Negita. "But I play Artist's Second try from my hand. This quick-play spell card allows me to repeat a failed attack by paying half of my Life Points."

"No!" yelled Stone, as the Art Master stabbed Kimberlite with his orange paint brush...

Negita: 150

Stone: 0

"Heh..." said Stone, with a sudden change of attitude. "I just realized...when you take the 't' away from paint...

"You get 'pain'..."

He was vanishing as he said this...and when he fully disappeared, stairs fell down, making a staircase up to the place where Negita and Vy fell.

They silently strode up the stairs, and peeked out into the entryway. No one was there.

"I wonder how they're doing..." whispered Vy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello, duelists."

Justin and the others were facing now a Demi-Demon, after running up several flights of stairs.

"A Demi-Demon..." muttered IK.

"My name is Burn." said the Demi-Demon, Burn. "Now who shall fight me?"

"I will!" said Yoshiko, stepping up first. "And I, Yoshiko Takana, shall crush you!

"Let's duel!"

Yoshiko: 4000

Burn: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Burn in Hell, Part One_

_Yoshiko (who used to be known as Heart) is now facing the Demi-Demon Burn in a duel at the point one quarter up Rokanna's Lair. If she wins, then they can reach the half-way point...but if they want to get up there, then Yoshiko must muster up her strength and win the duel!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R!


	119. Burn in Hell, Part One

Chapter 119:

Burn in Hell, Part One

Yoshiko: 4000

Burn: 4000

"Yoshiko..." whispered Claire. "Please win..."

"Me first!" said Burn. "I play Hellish Guard (900/1900) in defense mode! End turn!"

"Weak!" said Yoshiko. "Your heart is weak, corrupted by thoughts of evil! I will cleanse it with your destruction! Pure of Heart- Destroyer (1900/400) will be summoned in attack mode!"

"Heh." said Burn. "How can that put out my monster?"

"I now play the field spell, Pure Love Zone! This will increase the attack and defense points of all monsters with 'Pure of Heart' in their card name by three hundred (2200/700)! Destroyer, attack the guard!"

The Destroyer attack, with the field being surrounded by fluffy pink hearts. Burn smiled, even as his guard was destroyed.

"Heh." said Burn. "So you killed a weakling. Big deal."

"I end my turn with a face-down card." said Yoshiko.

"My turn!" said Burn. "And it's time for you to burn in hell! I play Hellish Burner (2000/1000) in attack mode! And then I play my own field spell, cancelling out yours! Dark Depths of Hell!"

The hearts vanished, flaming pits covering up the field now. Burn smiled evilly as his monster absorbed the heart.

"All monsters with 'Hell' or 'Hellish' in their card names now gain four hundred attack points (2400)! And now your monster is back down to its original attack points (1900)! Meet my monster's wrath!"

The monster was a man-shaped pile of flames. It grinned, and threw a fireball at the destroyer.

"The destroyer is now the destroyed." said Burn. "Heh, good for me."

Yoshiko: 3500

"Damn." said Yoshiko. "An all-out attack strategy."

"That's right!" said Burn. "I'll burn you with all of my power, living you as nothing but a cinder! Burn! Burn in the dark depths of hell!"

"Why not shut the _hell_ up, and end your turn?" asked Yoshiko. "It's only the second turn."

"I end my turn." said Burn, with a grin.

"I draw!" said Yoshiko, snapping a card from her deck. "And then I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new cards!"

She drew the cards, and smiled. "That's good. I now play Pure of Heart- Love (1500/600) in attack mode! She now gives all Pure of Heart monsters three hundred attack points (1800)!"

"So?" asked Burn. "She'll still end up a bunch of cinders!"

"Don't be so sure!" exclaimed Yoshiko. "I now play the spell card, Monster Reborn! Now I can revive Pure of Heart- Destroyer (2200)!"

"So what?" asked Burn. "Now you've given me two monsters to burn!"

"Finally I play a spell card!" said Yoshiko. "Heart Unlock! I can now search my deck for a card that has 'heart' in its card name, and add it to my hand!"

She grabbed a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand. "Now meet my field spell for the second time! Pure Love Zone (2500 and 2100)!"

"So annoying." said Burn, as his field spell card disappeared. "Can't you just sit still and accept your cremation?"

"Hell no!" exclaimed Yoshiko. "Destroyer, crush his Hellish Burner!"

"Whatever." said Burn (BLP: 3500).

"And now Love will attack you directly!" said Yoshiko.

Burn: 1400

"Nice one!" exclaimed Claire. "Way to fight power with power!"

Burn drew, and smiled. "Heh, a good draw. I play Dark Hole!"

"Damn it!" said Yoshiko, as her monsters disappeared into the vortex.

"That's right!" said Burn. "Now I can burn you! I summon Hellish Burner (2000/1000) and attack you directly!"

Yoshiko: 1500

"Urg..." she said, clutching her arm. It was burned.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" exclaimed Burn. "How does that feel? Getting burned by my cards feels terrible, doesn't it?"

"Oh, shut up!" said IK. "This duel is just starting!"

"Wrong..." said Yoshiko. "This duel has gone by fast...so it's likely that the final few turns will also go by quickly. Actually, more than likely. I'm sure of it.

"I know how this duel will end..."

"I end my turn." said Burn.

"Sorry, Claire." said Yoshiko. "I'm going to borrow a strategy from you. And Burn...this duel will end on my second turn from now!"

"What?" said both Claire and Burn, at the same time.

"Remember the powers of love and patience, and you'll know how I win!" exclaimed Yoshiko. She drew her card.

"Love...patience..." said Burn.

Yoshiko: 1500

Burn: 1400

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Burn in Hell, Part Two_

_Yoshiko and Burn have both brought each other down to a mere fraction of their own Life Points, and Yoshiko is claiming that she can win in two more turns! What kind of strategy does she have, and can she defeat Burn with it? Meanwhile, a Demi-Demon named Pharaoh prepares to duel the next person who comes up, seeing as he has no faith in any of the other Demi-Demons!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R!


	120. Burn in Hell, Part Two

Chapter 120:

Burn in Hell, Part Two

Yoshiko: 1500

Burn: 1400

"Let's see..." said Yoshiko. It was her turn. "What shall I do? Well, I guess just wait two turns..."

Claire smiled. "You can do it, sister!"

Yoshiko grinned. "Thanks, Claire. Alright, now let's see...

"I think I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Too simple for a simple death!" exclaimed Burn. "Burn! Burn in hell! Be tortured! I summon my final Hellish Burner (2000/1000) in attack mode! Now my other one, attack her face-down monster!"

"Reveal monster!" said Yoshiko. "Pure of Heart- Average Woman (1700 + 300/1700 + 300) will block your attack!"

"Damn." said Burn. "You'll be crushed for that! I end my turn!"

"I draw!" said Yoshiko. "You'll die on my next turn! Until then, though, I'll set another monster."

"Stupid fool!" exclaimed Burn. "I'm going to kill you! I summon the monster I've just drawn by using my Hellish Burners as sacrifices! Burning Hell Lord (3000/3000) is now summoned! Now, feel his power! When he attacks a monster in defense mode, you lose Life Points equal to their difference in my monster's attack and your monster's defense! Attack the Average Woman!"

The woman, dressed plainly, screamed as the Hell Lord burned her to a cinder.

"Did I mention that it's against her original defense points?" asked Burn, grinning.

Yoshiko: 200

"Damn." said Yoshiko. "Not bad."

"I end my turn!" exclaimed Burn. "And it is _I_ who shall crush _you_ on the next turn!"

"No." said Yoshiko, drawing. "This duel is over. I've won."

"How so?" said Burn. "There's no card that you can help you!"

"Have you forgotten about the card I've had face-down since turn one?" asked Yoshiko.

Burn frowned. "Yes, why?"

"My face-down card...is one known as Patience is a Virtue." said Yoshiko, activating said card. "And when activated...it deals three hundred damage to you for each of my turns it has been face-down. And that's five."

"What?" asked Burn, as the card struck him. "No...that's...a lie..."

Burn: 0

"Damn it..." said Burn. "I guess it's I...who will burn in hell..."

He vanished, leaving the way clear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look!" said Negita.

He and Vy were both running up the staircase that led them to the aftermath of the duel. The got to the top, and ran to the others.

"Negita! Vy!" said Justin. "You're here!"

"Of course." said Negita. "Did you think that we'd be beaten by a mere Demi-Demon?"

"Oh." said Justin. "So you ran into a Demi-Demon? Yoshiko just beat one as well."

"Negita beat the one called Stone." said Vy. "Who did Yoshiko beat?"

"Burn." said IK. "So that makes eight, so far."

"I wonder how many more there are..." said Kazuha.

"Well." said Doyle. "Reverse and Rokanna make two...plus the remaining Demi-Demons...and who else would we have to face?"

"Pychon..." muttered Itakura.

_Amy's Inner Self..._ thought Vy.

"Alright." said Elena. "For now, all we can do is move forward."

"That's right." said Haku. "We should go."

They started moving up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ninth Demi-Demon, Pharaoh, was standing and smiling.

"So eight have failed..." he muttered. "And that leaves only Tyran and I. These enemies must be pretty damn good, to beat eight of us without a single loss. Oh well.

"They have me to face next! The only perfectly loyal Demi-Demon, Pharaoh!"

"So your name is Pharaoh." said a voice.

Pharaoh looked to see the group finish sprinting up the stairs.

"So Burn failed, after all." said Pharaoh.

"Yeah." said Yoshiko. "I beat him."

"I see." said Pharaoh. "So, who's going to face me? I'm ready for a duel."

They friends all looked at each other. Negita stepped up.

"I will." he said. And then something happened next that startled them all.

"No, Negita." said a certain voice. "I will."

Everyone looked to see Kuro Dairo raise up his Duel Disk. "Let me take him."

"Kuro..." said Itakura. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes." said Kuro. "During your duel, you spoke of hating demons for what they did with my body. Well, I must take responsibility as well. By helping this group any way I can, I will try to atone for my sins!"

Pharaoh grinned. "So, Kuro Dairo...it's you I'm facing. "I couldn't ask for a better gift. Well, let's begin!"

Kuro: 4000

Pharaoh: 4000

"Duel!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No...my Tyrant Guard (1000/2200)..."

Tyran was looking at Reverse, who destroyed his monster with a strange green female.

"Heh heh..." said Reverse. "Sorry, Demi-Demon...but you can't handle my 'Reverse of Death' deck. Now die!"

Tyran fell to his knees. "No..."

Tyran: 0

"Alright." said Reverse. "Now as soon as Pharaoh loses, I can crush those weaklings. Come on, fools! I'll show you the powers that lie within the darkness of your own hearts! And IK...

"...I will crush you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Kuro's Atonement, Part One_

_Ever since losing to Kenshin, Kuro Dairo has stayed in the background. But when faced with the ninth Demi-Demon, Pharaoh, Kuro has decided to use the powers of his Machiner cards to take care of the Egyptian menace! But can he do it?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R! The end of ths season is nearing!


	121. NonCanon Special Chapter, Part One

Chapter 121:

Non-Canon Special Chapter, Part One

"Ugh..." said Kenshin, who was lying down. "Where the hell am I?"

"KENSHIN!" said Amy, running up to hug him. "You're alive!"

"Where was I?" asked Kenshin. "Wait, I sort of remember..."

In Kenshin's mind was a big battle in space, a battle between two forces...

The battle of the Genege Flerfs versus the Herr Dawgs.

_What the hell is going on in his mind...?_ Thought Kishinki, who was also mysteriously in that strange room.

"Kishinki?" exclaimed Kenshin. "But you were dead."

"Well." said Kishinki. "I think this is supposed to be a non-cannon boredom work by Salazare."

"Who's Salazare?" asked Kazuha, also showing up. "And how do we keep on randomly showing up?"

"Who are you?" asked Kishinki. "Your name also starts with a 'K', I see..."

_Ugh, who keeps track of stuff like that?_ Thought Kazuha.

"Anyways." Goshima had also appeared. "If this is non-cannon, then that means that all of us who died can come back for stuff like this?"

"I guess so..." said Shinichi, striking a pose. "Heh heh, this means I can hit on as many girls as I want!"

"Actually." said Hayden. "Since I'm basically the author in story form, I'm here to tell you that you can't do that. Salazare doesn't like you doing that stuff."

"Salazare or you?" asked Shinichi. "Because I don't like either of you bastards."

"But Salazare created you, and your personality!" said Kenshin. "He could do anything to you, even turn you into a girl (somehow)!"

"Heh. Yeah right." said Shinichi. Suddenly, his face grew smoother, as well as other (unmentioned) things.

"What the hell?" yelled Shinichi. "I'm a girl?"

"**Thank you for that idea, Kenshin, my child.**" said a voice from above. "**That will teach that lousy pervert a lesson.**"

"It's a god!" said Amy. "Let's pray to him (or something)!"

They all got on their knees and started praying, except for Shinichi.

_What the hell is going on in this twisted place?_ Thought Shinichi.

"That's it, I'm outta here." said Shinichi. "This place is too weird for me."

It was then that he...uh...she...realized that the seven of them were in a plain white room, with no doors or windows.

"**There's no ecape.**" said the heavenly voice. "**I, God Salazare, will not let any of you escape.**"

"Why not?" asked Kazuha. "Why the hell can't we leave?"

"**Because, Daughter Kazuha...**" said Salazare. "**This is a non-canon short series. If you leave, then that means it's over...and I don't want that. Oh, and that means that Shinichi, Goshima, Kenshin, Amy, Hayden and Kishinki will all be gone. And personally, I like Kenshin, Amy, and Hayden.**

"**You guys won't leave until my dueling writer's block has ended.**"

_To be continued...(although who really wants it to be...?)_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The reason that I'm doing this is in the chapter. Uh...the actual story will be back soon... (tears).

-Salazare


	122. Kuro's Atonement, Part One

Chapter 122:

Kuro's Atonement, Part One

"Reverse, you damned traitor!" yelled Rokanna, though alone. "You killed your ally, my child!"

She paced around the room. "Damn it to hell...at this rate, I might even have to duel. But...who would I duel? IK? Justin? Negita? Grrrr...damn it."

"Damn it, Pharaoh. Don't lose against that bastard...that Kuro Dairo."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro: 4000

Pharaoh: 4000

"I'll start!" said Pharaoh. "Palace Guard (1200/1800) in attack mode! End turn!"

"Huh, a simple monster with twelve hundred attack points..." said Kuro. "I can easily counter it with Machiner's Soldier (1600/1500)! And since I have no monsters on my side of the field, his effect allows me to special summon another Machiner card!"

He picked a card from his hand. "Meet Machiner's Sniper (1800/800)! Now you can't attack any Machiner monsters other than it! Alright, I now crush the Palace Guard! Soldier, kill him!"

The Soldier revealed its arm-blade, and slashed the Guard down.

Pharaoh: 3600

"Urg..." said Pharaoh. "That was very strong..."

"Huh?" said Negita. "But Kuro barely did anything..."

"So strong..." continued Pharaoh, ignoring Negita. "That I think I should reward you. With something equally strong!"

Suddenly another monster appeared on his side of the field. It was a human, like the Guard was, except it carried a spear (the guard carried a shield).

"Meet Palace Soldier (1800/1200)!" said Pharaoh. "Another one of my servants!"

"Huh." said Kuro. "So now I can't kill it without losing my Sniper as well. Damn. Well, I guess I end with a face-down card."

"I draw!" said Pharaoh. "Now I summon another Palace Soldier (1800/1200) in attack mode!"

"Crap..." said Kuro.

"That's right!" exclaimed Pharaoh. "Now my first one will commit a suicide attack against your Machiner's Sniper!"

"Not good..." said Kuro, as both monsters killed each other.

"Next my second one will kill your Soldier!" said Pharaoh.

Kuro: 3800

"This is bad..." said Itakura. "Kuro still hasn't gotten back in sync with his cards."

"Calm down." said Justin. "I'm confident that Kuro won't lose! He can do it!"

"Right." said IK.

"Alright!" said Pharaoh. "I end my turn!"

"Draw." said Kuro. "And now I summon my second Machiner's Soldier (1600/1500)! Next I use his effect, special summoning another monster! Come forth, Machiner's Side-less Bomber (1400/1400)! Now I can sacrifice a monster on my side of the field in order to destroy one of yours as well!"

"This is gonna suck..." said Pharaoh.

"I sacrifice Machiner's Soldier in order to destroy Palace Soldier!" yelled Kuro, while the Bomber attached a bomb to the Machiner's Soldier and through him at the Palace Soldier.

"Urg..." said Pharaoh.

"And now my Bomber, attack directly!" exclaimed Kuro.

"Damn..." said Pharaoh (PLP: 2200).

"I end my turn." said Kuro.

"Pharaoh's awfully weak." said Claire. "Is he really a Demi-Demon?"

"You're right..." said Yoshiko. "Or is this...

"All a plan?"

"That's right!" said Pharaoh, grinning. "I now play Monster Reborn, reviving my Palace Soldier (1800/1200)! Next up, I'll summon Palace Slave (400/400)! Now my Soldier will destroy your Side-less Bomber!"

"Too bad." said Kuro, as the Bomber was destroyed (KLP: 3400). "He was a big help."

"Now my Slave will attack you directly!" said Pharaoh. The monster mentioned had shackles on, and yet still managed to attack Kuro.

Kuro: 3000

"He's taken out a quarter of Kuro's Life Points, but Kuro's taken out more..." said Doyle. "And yet...it seems to be making Pharaoh happy..."

"One face-down card!" said Pharaoh. "And my turn ends!"

"My turn, then." said Kuro. "Let's see. I think I'll also play Monster Reborn, reviving my Machiner's Sniper (1800/800). And then I set a monster in defense mode. Now my Sniper will crush your Slave!"

"Activate face-down card!" said Pharaoh. "Negate Attack! Sorry, but you won't be attacking my monster today!"

"Fine." said Kuro. "A face-down card, and I end my turn."

"Heh heh..." said Pharaoh. "And now it's time! On my turn, I sacrifice my two monsters!"

Both monsters disappeared. And what took their place was something completely unexpected.

A giant pyramid.

"Meet Defensive Pyramid- Tomb of Seth (2000/3300)!" exclaimed Pharaoh. "A monstrous force which, while it cannot attack, has high defense and cannot be destroyed by monster, spell, or trap effects! This is one of the greatest defensive cards in the game, one which you will not get through!"

Kuro frowned. "I will not get through it, you say? Well then...I might just have to prove you wrong!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come now..." said Pychon. "Finish Pharaoh, finish Reverse...

"Then I can have my chance to destroy your pathetic group!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Ooo! Exciting! I bet you all can't wait to see what else is so special about the Tomb of Seth, eh?

The Non-Canon Special Chapters continue whenever I can't work on the normal chapters, if I have dueling writer's block, or if I just feel like it.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	123. Kuro's Atonement, Part Two

Chapter 123:

Kuro's Atonement, Part Two

"Prove me wrong?" said Pharaoh. "Just try! You can't get past Defensive Pyramid- Tomb of Seth (2000/3300)!"

"Just watch." said Kuro. "I still have my Sniper (1800/800) and a face-down monster! And, thinking about it, I don't think your monster can attack!"

"Huh." said Pharaoh. "Smart. But still, I'm going to win!"

Kuro: 3000

Pharaoh: 2200

"I end my turn." said Pharaoh. "My Tomb is good enough for you."

"Heh." said Kuro, drawing. "Watch me prove you wrong! I summon forth Machiner's Soldier (1600/1500) in attack mode! My turn ends, after that!"

"That's proving me wrong, huh?" said Pharaoh. "Give up, Kuro Dairo! I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Whatever." said Kuro. "Now I'll show you what I'm made of! I'll flip summon my face-down Machiner's Defender (1200/1800)! It'll now allow me to add Commander Covington from my deck, to my hand! I now summon said Commander (1000/600)!"

Another robotic monster appeared, flashing his metallic parts.

"And now I'll use his special effect!" said Kuro. "I'll send my three monsters to the graveyard in order to special summon...Machiner's Force (4600/4100)!"

The three monsters all jumped up, and separated from their own selves. The then each scrambled around, and then joined together in order to form one giant robot.

"Machiner's Force, eh?" said Pharaoh. "Strong."

"You bet it is." said Claire. "This is the strategy that beat Vy and I!"

"Yeah." said Vy. "This is a really strong strategy. But..."

Vy was cut short by Kuro yelling out, "I now pay one thousand Life Points in order to conduct my attack!"

Kuro: 2000

As Machiner's Force attacked, Pharaoh grinned, and revealed his face-down card.

"Negate Attack!" he yelled.

"Damn..." said Kuro.

"But..." continued Vy. "When it attacks...and the attack is negated...one thousand Life Points have been wasted."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Smart, Pharaoh." said Rokanna. She was looking through his eyes. "Smart...using his weakness...maybe I won't have to duel after all."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reverse yawned. "This is taking a while."

He was laying down, and yawned again. Then he got up.

"That's it, I'm too damn bored."

He moved his hands around a little, in order to wake them up, and grinned. "Now that's a good idea."

He focused for a second, drawing forth a lot of the dirt around him. When he opened his eyes, a human-shaped dirt clod lay there.

"The first human to touch this..." said Reverse. "Shall receive a big surprise."

He grinned. "And the best part is, I can see through its eyes."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright." said Kuro. "I admit that I didn't expect that. I end my turn with a face-down card."

"Alright." said Pharaoh. "Now let's get this show on the road! I'll stall for time a bit, I think. Swords of Revealing Light!"

"That's no help..." said Kuro, frowning as the swords came down upon the field.

"Three turns." said Pharaoh. "I have three turns. I end my turn."

"Alright, I draw." said Kuro. "And then I pass...ending the first one."

"Good." said Pharaoh. "I, too, will set a face-down card and end."

"This is turning out to be a very worthless stall." said Kuro. "I'll just pass."

Pharaoh drew. "Ugh. I, too, shall pass."

"Final turn away from my monster crushing yours." said Kuro. "And now I summon Machiner's Sniper. Alright, Pharaoh...I end my turn. And I'm ready to win."

"I draw." said Pharaoh, the swords vanishing. "And I...end my turn."

Both of the duelists glared at the other as Kuro drew his new card.

"Alright, Pharaoh." said Kuro. "It's time...I sacrifice one thousand Life Points in order for Machiner's force to crush your monster!"

Pharaoh grinned. But he made no move to activate any face-down cards.

The pyramid was attacked by the giant robot...

And when the smoke cleared away...

The pyramid was gone...

But in it's place...

Was a giant creature, one which defied description.

"Meet God of Seth (5000/2000)!" said Pharaoh, laughing. "He'll be your doom!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Excellent, my child." said Rokanna. "With that card on your side of the field...

"Kuro Dairo cannot beat you!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Kuro's Atonement, Part Three_

_God of Seth has been summoned, and Kuro is cornered. His Machiner's Force is nothing compared to the giant in front of him. Can he calm down and think...just enough to crush the mighty Pharaoh_ _and God of Seth?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Been planning this card for a while, but I haven't fully planned out its effects. (Frown)

Oh well. Maybe it has something to do with animals, like in Age of Mythology.

Oh, and the low defense is to balance the extremely high attack.

Actually, maybe he has no effect. Just high attack.

(Shrugs)

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	124. Kuro's Atonement, Part Three

Chapter 124:

Kuro's Atonement, Part Three

"A god card..." said Vy, amazed. "Like the three hidden gods..."

"That's right!" exclaimed Pharaoh. "And with God of Seth (5000/2000) on my side of the field, you're chances of winning have just gone down to zero!"

"What kinds of effects does he have...?" asked Kuro.

"Only the normal effects of the god cards." said Pharaoh. "Beyond that, he has none."

"Damn..." said Claire. "This means that it isn't effected by spell and trap cards."

"And monster effects." said Pharaoh. "Now, why not let my monster's strength be tested! God of Seth, attack the Machiner's Force (4600/4100)!"

"Activate face-down card!" said Kuro. "Force Plan B! It allows my monster to use its effect of separation during the time of activation! So I send it to the graveyard in order to special summon, each in defense mode, Machiner's Defender (1200/1800), Machiner's Sniper (1800/800), and Machiner's Soldier (1600/1500)!"

"So now he's added those monsters to his others...Commander Covington and Machiner's Sniper...both in attack mode." said Justin.

"Wait a minute..." said IK. "Now he has two copies of Machiner's Sniper on the field!"

Kuro grinned. "That's right! Now you can't get through!"

"Damn you." said Pharaoh, sighing. "I end my turn."

"Alright, I draw!" said Kuro. He looked at the card he just drew. "I'll set this card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw." said Pharaoh. He smiled at the card he drew. "I play the spell card, Dark Hole!"

A dark portal appeared on the field, above field. The monsters were sucked in, all except for the God of Seth.

"Alright." said Pharaoh, grinning. "Now it's time for your demise! God of Seth, attack Kuro Dairo directly!"

"In the end, falling for a simple trick!" said Kuro. "Meet my face-down card, Force Piece Recall! I can now pay half of my Life Points (KLP: 500) in order to revive my pieces of Machiner's Force!"

The three monsters came back; Machiner's Defender, Machiner's Sniper, and Machiner's Soldier.

"All in defense mode, hm?" said Pharaoh. "Alright, I guess I have no choice but to strike down the Sniper!"

The Sniper kept an emotionless face as Kuro smiled.

"Activate trap card, Call of the Haunted!" said Kuro. Another Sniper revived. "Now you can't attack, since I have two Snipers again!"

"So annoying..." said Pharaoh. "Alright, I end my turn."

"And this makes it the final turn." said Kuro, drawing and looking at his card. "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master! Now I gain one thousand Life Points (KLP: 1500)!"

"I can see what's coming..." said Yuki.

"Next up, I'll summon Commander Covington in attack mode (1000/600) and use his effect in order to combine my other monsters into Machiner's Force (4600/4100)!"

The giant robot showed itself again, but this time it was Kuro's second copy.

"So he really does have two copies in his deck." said IK. "Maybe even three."

"And now..." said Kuro. "I play the final spell card, my trump card!"

He placed the spell into his duel disk. "Limiter Removal doubles the power of all of my machine-type monsters for the turn! So now, Machiner's Force (9200) will attack...the God of Seth!"

Kuro: 500

The now-bigger robot lifted its first and crushed Seth's face in. Pharaoh fell to his knees as this happened.

Pharaoh: 0

"Damn." said Pharaoh. "I lost...

"Oh well.

"At least it was to someone strong like you..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group continued up the stairs, silent after Pharaoh's last few words.

_Good job, Kuro._ Thought Itakura. _You've atoned for your sins._

The group entered a large room, one that was obviously three-quartes up the tower. They looked around for an opponent, and Justin noticed something strange on the ground.

"What's this?" he said, bending down to see it. It seemed to be a human-shaped group of dirt. "Weird..."

He reached his hand out and touched it...giving him a shock.

"ARGGGGGGGGG!" he exclaimed, trying to bring his hand away.

"Justin!" said Claire, trying to get to him...but he fell down.

Everyone gasped as they saw the dirt-thing now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin opened his eyes. He had only been out for less than a minute.

He looked up, seeing the last thing he would've expected.

Himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello, there." said the Justin look-alike. He was looking down at Justin. "It's nice to see you, Justin Maker."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Justin.

The look-alike laughed. "What, you don't know me? My name is Inner Justin...IJ for short."

IJ smiled, showing a duel disk on his arm. "Are you ready Justin? I want to duel you?"

"Justin..." said IK. "Let me duel for you."

Justin looked at his friends. He smiled, and stood up.

"Don't worry guys, I can beat this guy in a duel! He's me, after all!"

He activated his duel disk. "IJ...let's duel!"

IJ grinned.

Justin: 4000

IJ: 4000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Justin VS IJ, Part One_

_Justin's Inner Self, IJ, is now locked in a duel with Justin! In this room, three quarters up the tower, Justin faces his toughest challenge ever! Can he beat IJ, and again contribute to the revival of the world? Or will he fail, and contribute to leaving the world in its current ruins?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R! Happy Valentine's Day!

-Salazare


	125. Justin VS IJ, Part One

Chapter 125:

Justin VS IJ, Part One

Justin: 4000

IJ: 4000

"Me first." they both said at once. This resulted in frowning on both sides.

"Okay, you first." they said it at the same time, again.

"DAMN IT!" they both yelled. "THIS IS ANNOYING!"

Kazuha sighed. "Justin, you go first..."

"Thanks." said Justin. "I'll summon Egg of Life (0/0) in attack mode! And then I'll set one card face-down, concluding my turn!"

"My turn, then." said IJ. "Heh, you're gonna die! I summon Egg of Life (0/0) in attack mode as well!"

Sweat drops formed on the heads of Justin's friends.

"Alright!" said Justin. "What next?"

"Egg of Life attacks!" said IJ.

The egg did a roll, and crashed into the other egg. As they broke, a beam of light came down upon each side of the fight.

"I use my egg's special effect in order to special summon World Builder (1400/1400) from my deck in attack mode!" said the two duelists at once, creating more sweat drops on Justin's friends.

Two angelic beings appeared in the field, one on each side. They help hammers and a pile of bricks was beside them.

"World Builder, attack!" said IJ, as the monster corresponded to his wishes.

Both monsters now died, and both players drew a card.

"This is very annoying." said Vy...

"Don't worry." said Claire. "With that special summoning, they each shuffled their decks. And in different ways."

"That's good." said Doyle with a sigh.

"I end my turn with a face-down card." said IJ.

"My turn, then!" Justin. "Now I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards!"

IJ nodded. "Alright."

"Next off, I play...Card Destruction!"

"Damn." said IJ. Now I'll know your hand even less than I did before."

Justin discarded and drew six cards, while IJ discarded and drew five.

"Alright." said Justin. "Now it's a real duel! I play Polymerization! I'll now fuse The Hidden World (1500/1500) and The First Tree (1000/1000) in order to form Nature's World (2200/1300)!"

The small planet of forests appeared on Justin's field again, and it reached out its vines to IJ.

"He'll attack you directly!" exclaimed Justin.

"Arg..." said IJ.

IJ: 1800

"Nice one!" said Yoshiko. "You can do this, Justin!"

"Heh heh..." said IJ. He was clutching his face with his hand, and he started to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I don't get what's so funny..." said Justin, and then he gasped.

"I activate my face-down card, Jinchu!" exclaimed IJ. "Punishment from me is what you'll get, Justin Maker!"

"Urg..." said Justin.

Justin: 1800

"A card that gives the opponent damage that they had given to another thought battle..." said Kuro. "A horrible form of judgement."

"But not good enough to beat me!" exclaimed Justin. "I set a card face-down, and end my turn!"

"My turn." said IJ. "And now I activate Forbidden Activation! We each now name a card, and that card cannot be used by either player!"

"Alright." said Justin. "I choose Tenchu."

"And I choose Spreading of Darkness." said IJ.

"Three Life Point damage cards in Justin's deck have now been revealed..." said IK. "And...I think that's all of them. This will now be a battle of creation...not destruction."

"Now I play Pot of Greed!" said IJ. "Drawing two cards! And one of the cards I drew is Spreading of Light!"

"Now you'll gain a total of...two thousand Life Points..." said Justin.

IJ: 3800

"Yeah." said IJ. "And now my victory looks to be sealed. "Give up, Justin Maker! I set one card face-down...and end my turn."

"Give up?" repeated Justin. "After only four turns? Puh-leeze!

"I'll never give up! EVER!"

_He's a lot different..._ thought Edward. _Than the Justin Maker I defeated so long ago. Now..._

_He's stronger._

"IJ...I will defeat you!" said Justin. "I attack you directly with Nature's World!"

"I activate my face-down card." responded IJ. "Life Shield. I discard one card from my hand in order to negate the damage."

"Damn." said Justin. "But I'm not giving up!"

"I'll make you give up, then." said IJ. "I'll make you give up..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Justin VS IJ, Part Two_

_Justin and IJ are still dueling, and Justin refuses to give up! Even as one of his monsters is destroyed, he still has a more powerful one left in reserve! What will happen when two Creators clash?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Please R&R!


	126. Justin VS IJ, Part Two

Chapter 126:

Justin VS IJ, Part Two

"Just try!" said Justin. "I end my turn!"

IJ drew a card, and then glanced at it. Smiling, he placed it into the duel disk. "I now play Polymerization!"

He placed two other cards from his hand into the graveyard, making his hand total two. The monsters who appeared and fused were none other than The Hidden World and The First Tree.

"I fuse my two monsters in order to form Nature's World (2200/1300)!" exclaimed IJ. "Now my monster attacks yours!"

"Negate Attack!" called out Justin, and the card activated.

"Fine." said IJ. "I end my turn."

"Damn..." said Justin. "This is going nowhere. Why not give up already?"

"Don't take my lines!" exclaimed IJ. "They sounds horrible when _you_ say them!"

"Bastard..." muttered Justin. "Say that to my face!"

"I am!"

Justin's friends sighed, this was getting annoying for them.

"Whatever!" said Justin. "I draw!"

He drew a card, making his hand size four cards. He grinned at his card choices. "Alright, IJ! I'm gonna crush you now! I summon The Creator Incarnate (1600/1500)!"

The miniature version of The Creator appeared, holding out his hand for protection. He drew back his hand, making it into a fist, and nodded to Justin. Justin nodded back, and called out, "And now I use his special effect!"

The Incarnate disappeared, bringing forth another monster in its place. This monster was a giant golden being, known only as The Creator (2300/3000).

"The Creator..." said Claire. "Maybe Justin can actually win now!"

"We'll see..." said Kazuha. "Go, Justin!"

"Creator, attack!" exclaimed Justin. "Destroy Nature's World!"

"Ouch." said IJ, as Nature's World was destroyed. "How annoying."

IJ: 3700

"And now my own Nature's World will attack you directly!" exclaimed Justin.

IJ: 1500

"Extremely annoying..." said IJ. "Extremely."

"I end my turn now." said Justin.

"Alright." said IJ with a sigh, after drawing. "I guess I'll summon The Creator Incarnate (1600/1600)..."

"No..." whispered Ress. "He can't be..."

"And I'll use his effect, special summoning The Creator (2300/3000)!" exclaimed IJ. "Finally, I'll discard Life Boat (200/200) in order to special summon Nature's World from the grave!"

Justin grimaced as IJ's side of the field filled up with the same monsters as his. He glared at IJ.

"And now..." said IJ. "Nature's World...crush Justin's Nature's World!"

The two Nature's Worlds clashed, each leaving the other in ruins. IJ grinned.

"And now The Creator will strike down your copy!" exclaimed IJ. "GO!"

Both Creators each rose their right fist, and tried to pummel the other with it. When that didn't work, they tried their left fist. In the end, they each were holding the left fist of the other with their right fist. They eventually burst into nothingness.

"Heh." said IJ. "And now I play the final card of my turn. This card will make things interesting...I play Hand Obliteration!"

IJ: 750

Both IJ and Justin put the cards from their hand into the graveyard.

"Hand Obliteration...the user pays half of his or her Life Points, and then both players discard their entire hands. Risky." muttered Elena.

"I end my turn." said IJ. "If you draw a strong enough monster, you can win...if not...then I might."

"Heh." said Justin, grinning. "I won't lose this duel."

"Try!" said IJ, also grinning. "DRAW!"

Justin drew his card, and peeked at it. Frowning, he showed it to IJ. "I place a face-down card, and end my turn."

"I draw!" said IJ. "And you lose! I summon forth Peacemaker (1900/1200)! His job is to bring peace by ending war, which is what I'll do! I attack your Life Points directly!"

Justin grinned. "I activate a combo! First, Shrink!"

The card activated, halving Peacemaker. The monster still attacked Justin.

Justin: 850

"Now I activate my face-down card...JINCHU!" exclaimed Justin.

"No!" exclaimed IJ. "That means..."

A blast of power struck IJ, forcing him down to his knees. He tried to get up, but Justin got to him before he could, and looked down at him.

IJ: 0

"So, IJ." said Justin. "I see that you made me give up."

IJ grinned. "Good game, Justin. I'll ignore that sarcasm. Let me...back in now..."

As IJ's body was crushed by some invisible force, a ball of light appeared. It seemed to be IJ's soul...half of Justin's soul.

The soul entered Justin's body, and he smiled. "It's good to be whole."

"..." IK stared at Justin, frowning. It was as if he was tihnking to say something or not...

He sighed, and instead started up the stairs. Looking behind him, he called back to the others. "Let's go!"

They all followed him, saying nothing except for congratulations...and to Justin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We're here." said IK.

Huge doors were in front of them, about fifty feet away. Standing in front of the doors was a certain person.

Reverse.

"Welcome." said Reverse. "You're now on the final floor. There are three rooms...and I'm the one in the first."

"I see." said IK. "So we'll have to crush you before anyone else? Sounds okay."

Reverse smiled. "Ah, Inner Kenshin. It's good to see you. Are you ready for the revenge I wish to take on you?"

IK activated his duel disk. "Oh, but it's you who should be ready."

Reverse activated his duel disk as well. "For what?"

IK grinned. "For your death!"

IK: 4000

Reverse: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Time to Fight, Part One_

_Reverse and IK are now dueling, the monks versus a mysterious girl who refuses to die! Reverse, in front of the door that leads to the next challenge, claims that IK cannot defeat his "Reverse of Death" deck...and its star: Tomie!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: It's a little hard to tell the bad guy here. Oh, wait. It's Reverse. (Smiles)

Please R&R!


	127. Time to Fight, Part One

Chapter 127:

Time to Fight, Part One

"I'll go first." said IK. "Is that alright?"

"Whatever." said Reverse. "I just don't care."

"I draw!" exclaimed IK. "And now I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode!"

For the first time in a long time, Monk Fighter appeared. He curled his hand into a fist for facing Reverse.

"It's been a while since I've seen that..." said Justin. "Beat him, IK!"

IK grinned. "And then I set two cards face-down, ending my turn."

"My turn." said Reverse. He grinned as he saw the card he drew. "And now it looks like you're dead. Fear the power of the "Reverse of Death" deck! I summon forth Tomie- Immortal Girl (1900/1400) in attack mode! Attack the Monk Fighter!"

"Heh, useless." said IK. "Even if she is immortal...I'll still crush her! I activate my face-down card, Monk Offensive Power- Muscle Flex! Face my monster's eight hundred attack point increase (2100)!"

"Heh." said Reverse, as Tomie was attacked. "Have you seen the movie Tomie, or read the manga?"

"No..." said IK. "Why?"

"IK!" exclaimed Aka. "Tomie is a girl that's so pretty, men want to cut her up! But she comes back to life every time she's killed! And if she's cut into pieces, each piece will grow into a new her!"

"Crap!" said IK. "Monk Fighter's punch left her in two pieces..."

"That's right!" exclaimed Reverse, as two Tomie monsters rose up (RLP: 3800). "You can't defeat Tomie! She's immortal!"

"There has to be a way..." said IK. "And I'll find it!"

"Whatever you say." said Reverse, with a smile. "I'll set one card face-down, and end my turn."

"My turn, then." said IK. "I'll sacrifice Monk Fighter in order to special summon...Master Monk (1900/1000)!"

"Huh." said Reverse, as the monk appeared. "You're still going for mowing me down? Fool."

Ignoring him, IK played a spell into the field card zone. "I play Monk's Secret Training Grounds! Now all of my monks will gain three hundred attack points (2200)!"

"But you still can't destroy Tomie!" exclaimed Reverse. "And until you can, you won't be able to win!"

"Double attack!" exclaimed IK. While both Tomie's were destroyed, they each came back...but double. Now there were four (1900/1400 x4).

Reverse: 3300

"I can still beat you down." said IK. "I end my turn."

"You mean you _could_..." said Reverse. "But now...you can't."

"What do you mean?" asked IK.

"I play a spell card...Living Protection! Now if a monster isn't destroyed by an attack, the owner of the monster takes no damage from the attack! And this is a continuous spell card!"

"What?" exclaimed Justin. "No way!"

"Yes." said Reverse. "And now the puzzle has appeared. How can you destroy Tomie? I'll give you a hint...it's possible. She has _one_ weakness. But I don't think you'll be able to make use of it..."

"Heh." said IK. "Try me."

Reverse smiled. "Such will. Alright, I think you might be able to figure it out. But until then...I end my turn!"

"I draw." said IK. "And then my Secret Training Grounds give me two hundred Life Points."

IK: 4200

"Small..." said Reverse. "That's almost nothing."

"But it'll be something in a few turns." said IK. "I summon Monk Deadbeast- Speeding Leg (0 + 300/0) in defense mode! It can't use either effects in this position, but it's a good wall. Next up, I'll..."

He froze. _What am I going to do next?_

"What's wrong?" asked Reverse. "What are you going to do next?"

"I..." said IK. "I'll..."

"Oh..." Reverse smiled widely. "I see. You have no idea what to do next, do you?"

"N-no..." said IK. "I'm going to...place one card face-down. And then end my turn."

_I can't figure out his riddle!_

"Heh heh..." said Reverse. "What's the matter, Inner Kenshin?"

_I can't figure it out!_

IK kept a straight face, even though he was tortured.

_I need help! Someone, help me!_

Aka frowned. "IK...do you need help?"

_Yes!_

"...no." said IK. "This is an honorable duel. I can't accept help from anyone. Thanks, but I have to figure out his riddle on my own."

_IK..._ thought Aka. _You have such pride..._

"You can do it!" exclaimed Aka. "Figure out his riddle and beat him!"

"Heh heh..." said Reverse. "You only know it because you've read the manga, am I right?"

"...that's right." said Aka. "But...I think IK can figure it out!"

"Heh heh..." said Reverse. "You should have accepted his help, IK...because you'll never figure it out on your own!"

"Shut up!" exclaimed IK. "Just shut up and make your move!"

"Alright." said Reverse. "One Tomie will destroy your Speeding Leg. I end my turn."

IK stared at the top of his deck. _What could the answer be?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Time to Fight, Part Two_

_Confused by Reverse's riddle, IK's game is being affected. He can't win until he figures out the riddle, says Reverse. How can Tomie be killed? And can even the Master Monk stand up to the immortal girl? _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Dun dun dun! What is Tomie's one weakness? I'll give you guys a hint...look at Aka's lines in this chapter.

Please R&R!


	128. Time to Fight, Part Two

Chapter 128:

Time to Fight, Part Two

"..."

IK was frowning, looking at the top of his deck. He had no idea what the answer to Reverse's riddle could be.

"Go on!" said Reverse. "Draw your next card!"

"..."

IK: 4200

Reverse: 3300

"...I draw." said IK.

He drew his card, and his Life Points went up due to his field card (IKLP: 4400).

"I'll set a monster in defense mode, and end my turn." he said. No emotion was put into those words.

"I draw." said Reverse. "Heh heh...and now I play Slow Death! This is a continuous spell that will force you to speed up! While it's face up on the field, you lose one hundred Life Points for each monster I have on my side of the field each time I end my turn! Heh, next I attack your face-down monster with one Tomie- Immortal Girl (1900/1400)!"

IK still had no emotion as his monster was revealed. "...Monk Guard (100 + 300/2000) isn't destroyed."

"Huh." said Reverse. "Whatever. I end my turn, costing you four hundred Life Points."

IK: 4000

"I draw, and gain four hundred Life Points." said IK (IKLP: 4400). "That negates the damage you did."

For some reason, IK's voice gained confidence. It now had that emotion...

"And now..." said IK. "I think I'm on the right track to stopping your immortal girls!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Reverse. "You can't have so easily!"

"Heh." said IK. "I never said that I actually figured it out already. Alright, I now play another Monk Fighter (1300/1000) and sacrifice it for another Master Monk (1900/1000)! And then I end my turn."

"I draw." said Reverse. "And now Tomie will go out in a suicide attack against your Master Monk!"

"Monk Defensive Technique- Hiding in the Smog!" exclaimed IK. "Sorry, but your monster can't get through!"

"Heh heh..." said Reverse. "I activate a trap card, Seven Tools of the Bandit! An old, yet useful, card!"

Reverse: 2300

"Damn..." said IK, as the Master Monk and Tomie both died, but Tomie came back doubled. "Now you have five monsters..."

"Exactly." said Reverse. "And that was the main point of the attack. I end my turn."

IK: 3900

"I draw." said IK (IKLP: 4300). "After that, I just end my turn..."

"I draw, now." said Reverse. "And I play Tomie's Revenge. Now one Tomie will kill a monster on your side of the field with a higher defense than her."

One of the Tomie monsters ran over to the Monk Guard, and murdered it. The Guard was covered in blood within a few seconds.

"Damn." said IK. "Not good..."

"Heh heh." said Reverse. "Until you figure out my riddle, my chances of victory are one hundred percent! Turn end!"

IK: 3800

"Okay...I draw, and my Life Points go up a little (IKLP: 4000). I end my turn."

"Draw!" said Reverse. "Heh heh...I end my turn..."

IK: 3500

"Damn..." said Yoshiko. "IK! Why can't you beat this guy! I beat Burn, easy!"

"Shut up..." said IK. "This guy's way stronger than a bit of fire..."

IK: 3700

"I end my turn..." said IK.

_Wait a minute..._

"I draw and end my turn!" said Reverse.

IK: 3200

_Could it be...?_

"I draw and gain my Life Points, then end my turn."

IK: 3400

"I draw and end!" said Reverse.

IK: 2900

"I got it!" said IK, drawing and gaining Life (IKLP: 3100). "I know the weakness of Tomie! The one way to destroy her!"

"And what could that be?" asked Reverse.

"Well..." said IK. "Let me start off by saying that both Aka and Yoshiko helped me. Aka said that whenever Tomie is cut up, she multiplies...and Yoshiko mentioned that she beat Burn...and I wondered if you really _were_ stronger than fire."

"Heh." said Reverse. "So what you're saying is...?"

"That's right!" exclaimed IK. "The weakness of Tomie is getting burned! She can't revive if nothing is left of the body!"

"Very good!" said Reverse. "But can you put it to use? I bet you don't have a single fire attribute or pyro type monster in your deck!"

"If I have any..." said IK. "They're not with me now. But...

"I do have a card that will help me make a fire type!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Time to Fight, Part Three_

_IK has figured out Reverse's riddle- Tomie is weak against fire! If he can use a fire monster, he can win! But he doesn't have any at the moment! Does he really have a card that can 'make a fire monster'?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!

Hey, maybe I can get a few more up today...

There are only about...

Ten chapters left for the season, and two duels (not including this one).

Hmmmm...I wonder who wins in the end?

Please R&R!


	129. Time to Fight, Part Three

Chapter 129:

Time to Fight, Part Three

"That's right!" said IK. "I have a card that can make a fire type!

"Now it's time to fight, Reverse!"

"Heh." said Reverse. "Is it now? Heh, show me this card!"

"Alright!" said IK. "Activate face-down card, the answer which I played on the first turn!

"Monk Element Training!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So it seems that Reverse is going to lose." said Rokanna. "Huh. Pity."

She frowned, and paced around the room. "Oh well. I guess Tyran would have lost anyways, if Reverse is going to lose. So that leaves only Pychon and I to defeat those stupid children."

Her frown deepened. "But something's bugging me. IK...something about him has changed.

"Damn..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Monk Element Training..." muttered Reverse. "Ah...I guess with that card...you will win, hm?"

"That's right." said IK. His words came out solemnly, for some reason. "Sorry, Reverse...but you're going to lose and die."

"And you're going to win and live." said Reverse. "I guess...I knew this from the beginning."

"Alright..." said IK. "Monk Element Training will allow me to change the Attribute of one Monk on my side of the field until it's removed from the field. And I choose to change Master Monk's attribute to fire."

"Heh." said Reverse. "And now..."

"Now..." said IK. "Now I'll activate Monk Offensive Power- Borrowed Life. I can now pay Life Points in order to give a Monk monster on my side of the field that amount until the end of my turn. But I have a limit of one thousand. Now I pay one thousand Life Points (IKLP: 2100) in order to increase Master Monk's attack points (3200). And now...he'll kill one Tomie."

One of the Tomie monsters was burned by Master Monk's punch, also burning Reverse (RLP: 1000).

"And now..." said IK. "Master Monk...finish off another Tomie, ending the duel."

The Monk nodded, and rushed up to punch another Tomie. The punch burned her to death as well, again burning Reverse.

"Heh..." said Reverse (RLP: 0). "That was a good game...Inner Kenshin. Perhaps...one day...we will meet again and duel...

"In hell..."

IK smiled. "Maybe one day, Reverse. But I don't plan to die just yet."

"Heh." said Reverse. He was burning. "There's something I'd like to tell you. My name wasn't always Reverse...once it was...Genji Yamada..."

"...Genji..." said IK. "I hope that your next life doesn't end as bad as this one did."

"What are you talking about?" Reverse...Genji...was about to die. "This was a perfect ending...to the best days of my life...

"Goodbye..."

He finished burning up, and the fire left nothing. Only two cards remained, out of all of them. Tomie- Immortal Girl and LP Sensei. IK walked up and pocketed them. All of the duelists then started at the door that Genji was guarding.

"Well..." said Justin. "Genji said that there were two more rooms after this one...meaning two more duelists. Who could be in the next room?"

"Only one person." said Claire. She moved to the doors. "The one that Kenshin beat before. The one who I wish to beat now."

She pushed open the doors and glared at the person within. Pychon.

"The Inhuman Pychon!" exclaimed Claire. "The enemy who I must defeat!"

Pychon smiled. "Ah, Claire. It's good to see you. Are you here to defeat Pychon?"

"Yeah." said Claire. "But not only that."

"Oh?"

"I'm also here...to rescue Amy!" yelled Claire.

"Just like Kenshin said last time..." said Pychon. She activated her duel disk. "Well...let's see if you can! Defeat me if you want to 'save' her, Claire Takana!"

"Claire..." said Yoshiko. "Good luck..."

"...thanks." said Claire. She activated her duel disk as well. "Pychon, I will defeat you. Prepare yourself."

Claire: 4000

Pychon: 4000

"I'll start!" said Pychon. "I play a card face-down! And then I summon forth Demon Hellspawn (1900/0) in attack mode! I end my turn!"

"I draw..." said Claire. "And then I think I'll summon forth Handsome Man- Edo (1900/700) in attack mode! Next is one face-down card, and my turn ends!"

"Heh." said Pychon. "Do you really think that you can defeat me by using cards with equal strength to mine? Fool, you must use cards with higher strength! If you can't do that, then you can't win!"

"Shut up." said Claire. "Don't teach me how to duel! I'm stronger than a duelist who's using another person's deck!"

"Ah..." said Pychon. "So you're saying I'm not Amy? But I am Amy...her Inner Self."

"Shut up!" exclaimed Claire. "You're not my best friend!"

"Best friend...you say?" asked Pychon. "Amy Takahashi is your best friend? I had no idea. In fact...

"Did you know that she was always jealous of you? The one you call your best friend was jealous of you!"

Claire frowned. "That means nothing!"

"Oh..." said Pychon. "But it means everything. Claire Takana...you've had so many people jealous of you. Peers, friends, family...all of them."

Pychon shot a glance at Yoshiko, who glared at her. "Shut the hell up, Pychon."

"Heh." said Pychon. "Claire, why aren't you barking anymore?"

Claire had both of her hands balled into fists. "..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Time to Fight, Part Four_

_Claire and Pychon have only started their duel, yet Pychon is already messing with Claire's head! Can Claire overcome Pychon's taunts, and focus on the duel? Or will Pychon be able to defeat Claire during her time of weakness?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Check out Legendary Shadows: Character Backgrounds for the background of Genji Yamada! It was originally supposed to be a chapter...but I decided to use it as a start for the Character Backgrounds instead.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	130. Time to Fight, Part Four

Chapter 130:

Time to Fight, Part Four (Claire's Memories)

"_You're lucky, Claire...born so beautiful and smart..."_

Claire frowned...

"_Claire...I wish I was like you."_

"_But it means everything. Claire Takana...you've had so many people jealous of you. Peers, friends, family...all of them."_

_Why?_

_Why was I born beautiful and smart?_

_Why can't everyone treat me as an equal?_

_Why do they have to treat me so nicely?_

_Okay...I'll be nice to them. I'll let them do what they want._

_And I'll act the way that they seem to want me to act.  
_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Claire!"

Claire looked back. Three girls were calling to her.

"Do you want to play with us, Claire?"

Claire snorted. "Why would I want to play with ugly runts like you? You're worthless."

Some of the other girls next to Claire also snorted. "Heh, she's right. Go the hell away."

Claire smiled, and talked to the girls. But inside she was hurting.

_Why do we have to be so mean to them?_ She wanted to scream this question at each of the faces of the girls she was smiling with. _Why? Why? Why? _

But instead of asking, she continued to smile. She felt the glares of students who were jealous of her, and how they said that they were...

_Isn't this what they wanted?_ She thought. _It's too late to change now..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jealous...?" whispered Claire. "No...Amy shouldn't be jealous. It's I who should be jealous!"

"Heh." said Pychon. "Whatever. I draw."

She drew her next card. "I summon forth Demon Swordsman (1700/300) who can now be summoned, since I have another monster on my side of the field. And now my Demon Hellspawn will kill your monster in a suicide attack!"

"I activate my face-down card!" exclaimed Claire. "Protection of the Admirers! Now I can discard a monster from my hand in order to negate an attack of yours against one of my monsters!"

"Heh." said Pychon. "Interesting. I end my turn."

"Draw." said Claire. "Then I summon forth Beautiful Lady- Fighter (1400/1200) in attack mode! You won't be able to beat me with her as my monster!"

"Heh." said Pychon. "Actually, I can. If I keep on attacking her, I'll eventually finish you off."

"Crap." said Claire. "I actually didn't think about that. How about this, then?"

She placed a spell into her spell and trap zone. "I activate Polymerization, fusing my Handsome Man and Beautiful Lady! Become a new monster! Impossibly Beautiful Girl- Aphrodite (2400/2000)! And now my new monster will crush the Demon Hellspawn!"

"Great..." said Pychon. "This is annoying."

Pychon: 3500

"Alright." said Pychon. "What next?"

"I end my turn." said Claire.

"Well." said Pychon. "I'll draw, then. And after that I'll summon forth Demon Hyena (1500/1500) in defense mode! I end my turn."

"That's pathetic!" exclaimed Claire. "You can't do anything but defend, and you forget to switch your Swordsman into defense mode!"

"Crap!" said Pychon.

"Too late!" said Claire. "Aphrodite, destroy the Demon Swordsman!"

Pychon: 2800

"I end my turn." said Claire. "Try to retaliate, Pychon."

"Don't get over-confident..." said Pychon. "I set one card face-down, and end my turn."

"I draw." said Claire. "And now I attack your Demon Hyena! This will leave you defenseless!"

"Damn..." said Pychon. "Huh, it seems that you...

"Have fallen right into my trap!"

"You're bluffing." said Claire. "I end my turn."

"No..." said IK. "She's not..."

"IK's right, Claire!" yelled Pychon. "I draw...and then activate my face-down card! Go, Petals of the Fallen Demon!"

"This isn't good..."

"I special summon Demon King of the Gun (3500/2800)!" exclaimed Pychon. "And now he attacks Aphrodite!"

"Hm." said Claire. "Not bad..."

Claire: 2900

"Heh heh..." said Pychon. "I end my turn."

_What do I do next?_ Thought Claire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Time to Fight, Part Five_

_Overcoming the jealous looks of the people around her, Claire prepares for the final showdown against Pychon! She knows that her friends treat her as an equal, even though others don't! It's Claire VS the Demon King of the Gun!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Something I forgot to mention before...

Check out the fourms!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	131. Time to Fight, Part Five

Chapter 131:

Time to Fight, Part Five (Claire's Memories 2: Looking For a Better Future)

"My turn." said Claire. "And let's see...I have no monsters...so I think I'll set one face-down in defense mode. And then I end my turn."

Claire: 2900

Pychon: 2800

"I draw." said Pychon. "And now I attack your monster! Die!"

"Beautiful Lady- Defense Mistress (0/2200) is ironically too weak."

"Heh. Ironic indeed." said Pychon. "Well, I end my turn."

"Hm..."

_I think I know the card that can allow me to win, that's perfect also for the situation right now. But I don't have it in my hand right now._

"I draw." said Claire. _I need to show Amy that she shouldn't be jealous of me by blasting Pychon with an attack that already has jealousy in it._

"Heh heh..." said Pychon. "What's the matter? Don't have any useful cards?"

"I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." said Claire. "Go on. Make your move."

"Hmph." said Pychon. "So annoying you are. Well, I don't have any more monsters...so I'll just attack."

"Beautiful Lady- Rose Mistress (0/1700)." said Claire.

"Whatever." said Pychon. "I end my turn."

Claire drew, and frowned at the result. "I'll set another monster in defense mode."

"Ha!" said Pychon, taking that as a sign that Claire had ended her turn. "I've forced you to resort to defense! Are you still saying that I'm weak? Demon King, attack!"

"You've destroyed Handsome Man- Raito (1700/1700)." said Claire. She ignored the other things that Pychon said.

"I end my turn." said Pychon. "...why don't you give up already?"

"No." said Claire. "I can't give up until I show Amy that she shouldn't be jealous of me! I don't want anyone to!"

"Heh." said Pychon. "Fool."

"Fool I may be..." said Claire, drawing. "As long as I actually have friends, I'll be okay!"

She looked at her drawn card. "This isn't what I'm looking for, but it's still something that will help me! I set a monster in defense mode!

"Turn end!"

"Fine, then I draw." said Pychon. "And let's see...I'll attack with my Demon King!"

"Beautiful Spender (0/0)!" exclaimed Claire. "And her effect allows me to draw a card!"

"Pathetic..." said Pychon. "Just pathetic..."

"I'll show you pathetic when I destroy you!" yelled Claire. "End your turn!"

"Fine." said Pychon. "I will."

"I draw!" said Claire. She looked at her card, and placed it face-down. "Next I set one card face-down, as well as a monster in defense mode! I end my turn!"

"Then I draw." said Pychon. "And now the duel shall end! I play the Cheerful Coffin, discarding three monsters from my hand! Next I activate Petals of the Fallen Demon, special summon the Demon King of Swords (2800/2800)! And now he'll crush your defense monster!"

Claire didn't even flinch as her face-down monster, the Wrathful Lady of Beauty (1800/1800), was destroyed.

"And now my Demon King of the Gun (3500) will attack you directly and end the duel!" exclaimed Pychon. "Goodbye, Claire Takana!"

"Sorry." said Claire. "But I can't die yet!"

She revealed her face-down card. "I ACTIVATE MAGIC CYLINDERS!"

"No!" yelled Pychon. "That's...not fair!"

"Yes, it is!" said Claire. "And now the jealousy that you put into that attack will be reflected right back at you! Die, Pychon! Return Amy to us!"

Pychon: 0

"No..." said Pychon, as the blast hit her. "I lost again..."

The evil glare that she had vanished, and it was replaced by an innocent look. That of Amy's.

"Amy..." said Claire. "You're back."

"Claire..." said Amy. She looked at everyone behind Claire, as well. "What...happened? Where am I?"

Claire smiled. "It's okay Amy...it doesn't matter. We'll all be back at Duelist Academy soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I wish I was normal._

_Not beautiful, not ugly. Just normal._

_I wish I had a lot of friends._

Claire was sitting in her bed, crying. _I don't want friends that are the same way I act._

_I don't want my sister to be jealous like she is._

_Please..._

She looked out the window.

_Please...give me a true friend one day. I wish for that day with all my heart._

_I...I'm looking for a better future. Please..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Claire smiled. "Amy...thank you. You've given me a better future."

"Huh?" said Amy. "What do you mean?"

"...never mind." Claire said this, and she was still smiling.

It was a true smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth, Part One_

_Finally, all of the obstacles have been removed. Nothing is in the way of the duel against Rokanna. But Rokanna's chosen enemy leaves all but one baffled. And that one reveals himself._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Only about six chapters left for this season! Maybe I'll finish it by the weekend!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	132. Truth, Part One

Author's Note: No duel in this chapter.

Chapter 132:

Truth, Part One

"Alright." said IK. "This was the second-to-last room...so Rokanna should be in the next room."

Claire nodded, but Amy looked at IK in shock.

"Kenshin...but I saw you die!"

IK was about to speak, but Justin interrupted him. "Amy...this is Inner Kenshin."

"...I see." said Amy. "So Kenshin is dead..."

"But don't worry!" said Vy. "As soon as we defeat Rokanna, we'll get the Legendary Shadow of Heaven! And then we can revive Kenshin!"

Amy stared, and then smiled. "R-really...?"

Vy returned her smile. "Really!"

"Alright." said Amy. She and Claire stood up. "Let's go to the final room, then! Let's defeat Rokanna!"

IK silently walked in front of them all, and stared at the door.

_I guess it's time..._

He pushed open the door, and everyone looked at Rokanna.

"Hello, duelists." she said. "I'm surprised that you all made it this far."

"Heh." said Justin. "Of course you are. But you shouldn't be."

"Silly boy." said Rokanna. "You over-estimate yourself."

"Demon bitch." said Justin. "You under-estimate us."

They both glared at each other until IK got in front of Justin. "Alright, Rokanna. Are you ready to be defeated?"

"Hm..." said Rokanna. "IK is not the one I want to fight."

"Grrr..." said IK. "Then who the hell do you want to fight?"

"...Kenshin Menzuro." said Rokanna. "The real one this time."

Everyone stared at her in shock. Then they looked at IK.

IK grinned. "I guess it's truth time."

"That's right, Kenshin." said Rokanna. "I guess the one I dueled was IK?"

IK...Kenshin...sighed. "Yeah. I told him my plan, and he accepted playing the role. We both knew that if he was killed, his soul would go back into my body. And it did, allowing his consciousness to reside in mine. So he was still able to watch and think."

"Hmph." said Rokanna. "When did you make the switch?"

"The night before my duel with Kazuha." said Kenshin. "Our decks are almost the same, so no one would notice the difference. We each acted our parts, me acting like him and him acting like me."

"So I dueled you, not IK." said Negita.

"Yeah." said Kenshin.

"But why did IK help you?" asked Claire. "I thought he wanted to kill you!"

"He did." said Kenshin. "But I promised that we can have our own fight one day, and he accepted...knowing that Rokanna would try and kill me either way."

"Heh." said Rokanna. "True."

"Kenshin..." said Justin. "So it was you...all this time? You lied to even us?"

"I'm sorry." said Kenshin. "I had to."

"..." Justin was silent. Then he smiled.

"Alright." he said. "I'll accept that for now. But later, I'm gonna kick your ass for lying!"

"Justin..." said Kenshin. He smiled.

"I'm with Justin!" said Amy. "No matter how much I love you, I'm still gonna kick your ass also!"

"Amy..."

"Kenshin..." said Doyle. "Don't die for real. Please."

Kenshin smiled. He opened his mouth.

"I won't!" he declared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Truth, Part Two_

_Even though most questions have been answered, the duel of Rokanna and Kenshin still has to wait. More questions will be answered, and then the final duel can begin..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Finally! I've been waiting to reveal that for a helluva long time! Ahhh...did I surprise everyone? Kenshin is alive! Woot woot!

This was an awfully short chapter, though...

Please R&R!

(Six chapters up today, I might as well get another one or two up...)


	133. Truth, Part Two

Author's Note: No duel in this chapter. But there's a big one in the next one!

Chapter 133:

Truth, Part Two

"But...Kenshin..." said Vy. "How did you give IK the Legendary Shadows?"

Kenshin scratched his head. "I sort of just gave him possession of them with my own will. I don't really understand it, actually."

Kuro smiled. "Ah...interesting. I have a personal question for you, Kenshin."

"What is it, Kuro?"

Kuro looked down at his feet. "Would you say...that I've atoned for my sins?"

Kenshin was surprised, and then he laughed. "Of course! I mean, it's hardly your fault that you were possessed!"

Kuro grinned. "Thanks, Kenshin Menzuro."

Elena smiled. "Kenshin...I'm glad that you're here."

"Yeah." said Doyle. "Just please don't ever worry us like that again."

"I hope I won't have to." said Kenshin.

"You don't have to worry about that!" said Rokanna. "Because I will kill you!"

Kenshin frowned. "Why not start our duel now?"

Rokanna smiled. "Patience. It would be best for a dramatic time."

"What do you mean?" asked Itakura.

"Look at the clock." said Rokanna.

They all looked at the grandfather clock. It said 11:54.

"I see." said Kenshin. "We're waiting for midnight."

"Exactly." said Rokanna. "Now chat away while we wait."

"...sorry, nothing I can think of chatting about." said Kenshin. "I think I'll just wait for the time."

"Kenshin..." said Negita. "You can beat her, right?"

"Yeah..." said Kazuha. "Please don't lose..."

"I want my duel against you." said Haku. "So don't go dying yet."

"I want a shot at you too!" said Aka.

"Me too!" said Yuki.

"Ugh. Copycats..." muttered Haku.

"Kenshin...bring the world back!" said Yoshiko.

"Win, Kenshin!" said Ress.

"Don't lose." said Edward.

"Kenshin..." said Justin. "Good luck."

"Beat that bitch." said Amy.

"Pummel her." said Doyle and Elena together.

Kenshin nodded. "Thank you, everyone..."

He looked at the clock. 11:59.

"Alright." he activated his duel disk. "Are you ready, Rokanna?"

Rokanna also activated her duel disk. "If you mean ready to kill you...then yes. I've been ready."

All eyes were on the clock.

11:59:40

11:59:45

11:59:50

11:59:55

11:59:56

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00

"LET'S DUEL!" yelled both Kenshin and Rokanna.

Kenshin: 4000

Rokanna: 4000

The final duel begins!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Duel For the World, Part One_

_Kenshin and Rokanna are now both dueling their hardest, each prepared only for victory. The Pure Souls of Rokanna's deck now must face Kenshin's Monks! The final duel begins!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The seventh chapter for today. I'm beat...but there are only four chapters left for this season! I think I'll continue until a certain person signs on...maybe even more after that!

But until then, I'm hungry.

Anyways, though...

Kenshin and Rokanna will now begin their final duel! Who will win?

Find out soon!

-Salazare


	134. Duel For the World, Part One

Chapter 134:

Duel For the World, Part One (Did it Start?)

The final duel has begun.

But is it really starting just now?

Or did it really start, a long time ago...when Kenshin drew his first card?

Did it start when Rokanna dueled Kenshin so long ago, while in Kuro Dairo's body?

Did it start when Rokanna took Hayden's body?

Did it start when the clock struck midnight?

Either way...

It will all end here.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin: 4000

Rokanna: 4000

"I'll start!" exclaimed Kenshin. "Monk Training Dummy (0/0) in attack mode! Then I sacrifice him in order to special summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000)!"

"Heh, that annoying card already." said Rokanna.

"Say that while you can!" said Kenshin. "I set one card face-down, and end my turn!"

"Alright, then I guess I'll draw." said Rokanna. "And then I summon Pure Water Soul (1800/900) in attack mode! Its effect returns Monk Fighter back into your hand! And then you take five hundred points of damage!"

"Damn." said Kenshin. "A lead already..."

Kenshin: 3500

"And now it'll attack you directly!" exclaimed Rokanna.

"Activate trap card!" said Kenshin. "Negate Attack! Now I'm saved!"

"Just a card to buy time." said Rokanna. "I set a card and end my turn."

Kenshin drew his next card, and glanced at it. "Alright, I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) again! And then I'll sacrifice him in order to special summon...Master Monk (1900/1000)!"

The muscle-covered monk appeared again, flexing his muscles. Kenshin grinned. "And now he can attack your annoying Pure Water Soul!"

"Hmph." said Rokanna, as the soul was destroyed. (RLP: 3900).

"And now Master Monk does a direct attack!" exclaimed Kenshin.

Rokanna: 2000

"Already down to half health!" said Justin. "Go Kenshin!"

"Hmph." said Rokanna. "Things aren't always as they look."

"Whatever." said Kenshin. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" said Rokanna. "And then I activate my spell card...Life Restoration Hell!"

"This can't be good..." said Claire.

"You bet it isn't...for Kenshin!" said Rokanna. "This card allows me to restore my Life Points to what they were on the previous turn!"

Rokanna: 4000

"Damn it..." said Kenshin. "Not good..."

"Damn right it isn't!" yelled Rokanna. "Next I summon Pure Fire Soul (2000/900)! He'll crush the Master Monk!"

"Ugh..." said Kenshin. (KLP: 3400).

"And his effect makes it so you lose an extra five hundred Life Points when he destroys one of your monsters!" said Rokanna.

Kenshin: 2900

"How powerful..." said Amy. "Rokanna is actually over-powering Kenshin..."

"But she won't for long!" said Justin. "Kenshin can overcome her!"

"That's right." said Kenshin. "I won't let you keep me down for long."

"Keep on believing that. I end my turn."

Kenshin drew a card, frowning. Then he smiled. "Alright, I'll summon Monk Executioner (1850/1400) in attack mode! Then I play a field spell card...Monk's Secret Training Grounds!"

"I know what that does, so don't bother explaining." said Rokanna.

"Fine." said Kenshin. "I'll just give my Executioner his three hundred attack point boost (2150). And then he'll destroy the Pure First Soul!"

The executioner raised his axe, and struck down the Pure Fire Soul.

Rokanna: 3850

"I end my turn." said Kenshin.

Justin smiled. "Kenshin's really back. And he's fighting just as good as ever."

"He may be fighting well..." said Rokanna. "But I'm fighting even better! I summon forth a monster I haven't shown any of you yet! Pure Dark Soul (?) !"

Darkness spread over an area in front of Rokanna. The darkness then took the shape of a human, and grinned.

"Heh heh." said Rokanna. "Kenshin Menzuro. You're stronger than IK was...but...

"I'm still stronger!"

Kenshin smiled. "We'll see about that, Rokanna! Unlike you...I have a good reason to win. I'm going to beat you, and return all of the lives lost!

"Rokanna...I will defeat you!"

"Heh...let's just see you try." said Rokanna. "You can't beat me, Kenshin Menzuro!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Duel For the World, Part Two_

_Kenshin and Rokanna continue their duel, Rokanna's Pure Dark Soul revealing its effect! How can Kenshin fight back against a card like that? And even if he _does_ destroy it, what about the final Soul card?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The eighth chapter for today, and it's the final duel of the season!

Only three chapters left until the season is over, people!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	135. Duel For the World, Part Two

Chapter 135:

Duel For the World, Part Two (Pure Dark Soul)

"I end my turn!" said Rokanna. "Make your move, Kenshin!"

"Alright." said Kenshin. "I draw!"

Kenshin: 3100

Drawing his card, he smiled. "Well, Rokanna. You're not going to tell me what your Pure Dark Soul does?"

"Not yet." said Rokanna. "Just wait..."

"Whatever." said Kenshin. "Monk Executioner (2150) will attack it!"

"Alright." said Rokanna. "Activate special effect! It negates the attacks of any monster stronger than it!"

"What?" exclaimed Kenshin. "That's cheap!"

"No, what's cheap is its second effect." said Rokanna. "Each time it negates an attack, it gains five hundred attack and defense points (500/500). It's one of my best cards."

"Heh." said Kenshin. "Still pretty wimpy for being one of your best cards. I end my turn."

"My turn." said Rokanna. "Hm. Well, I suppose I'll tell you my monster's second effect? You must attack with all of your monsters for as long as it remains face-up on the field."

"Crap." said Kenshin. "Not good."

"Let's see." said Rokanna. "I think I'll play Secret Pass to the Treasures. Now my monster can attack you directly for the turn, since it has one thousand or less attack points. Attack!"

Kenshin: 2600

"Ouch." said Kenshin. "That was good."

"I end my turn." said Rokanna, ignoring Kenshin.

"Draw!" said Kenshin (KLP: 2800). "I guess all I can do is attack, since I'm forced to."

The Executioner attacked, but the Pure Dark Soul used darkness to stop the axe he swung.

Pure Dark Soul: 1000/1000

"I end my turn." said Kenshin.

"I draw!" said Rokanna. "And now I summon forth another one of my most powerful monsters!"

"Another one?" exclaimed Kenshin. "I still haven't figured out how to deal with the first one!"

"Meet Pure Light Soul (?) !" exclaimed Rokanna. "And now I'll give up one thousand Life Points in order to use my monster's effect! Gaining power!"

Rokanna: 2850

Pure Light Soul: 1000/1000

"If Pure Light Soul has no attack points, then I can pay one thousand Life Points in order to give it one thousand attack and defense points!"

"I see." said Kenshin. "That's an interesting card. Any other effects?"

"Yes." said Rokanna. "Each time one of my monsters attacks, it gains five hundred attack and defense points. Also, you can't attack it if there's another monster on my side of the field."

"That's cheap as hell!" yelled Kenshin.

"These are Demon cards." said Rokanna. "There's no cheap for them."

"And that makes them all the cheaper!" exclaimed Kenshin.

"Whatever." said Rokanna. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" said Kenshin. (KLP: 3000). "And now my Executioner is forced to attack!"

Pure Dark Soul: 1500/1500

_Damn._ Thought Kenshin. _In two turns it will be able to over-power my Monk Executioner and destroy me!_

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." said Kenshin.

"I draw!" said Rokanna. _I have the feeling I'm going to draw it soon..._

"Let's see. I'll end my turn."

"My turn!" said Kenshin. _I'm just playing into he strategy! There's nothing I can do!_

"You can do it, Kenshin!" cheered Amy. "Go!"

"Yeah, Kenshin!" said Vy. "Show her what you're made of!"

"Go Kenshin!" said Kazuha.

"You can do it!" yelled Ress.

"Defeat her, Kenshin!" yelled both Claire and Justin together.

"Alright." said Kenshin (KLP: 3200). "I'll have my Executioner attack, since he's forced to."

Pure Dark Soul: 2000/2000

"I end my turn." said Kenshin.

"My turn!" said Rokanna. She looked at the card she drew.

"Perfect." she said. "Just perfect. I drew that card that will allow me to win."

"What card?" asked Kenshin.

"Heh heh..." said Rokanna. "I drew a spell card which you're obviously familiar with!"

"Stop grandstanding and tell me the name of the damn card!" exclaimed Kenshin.

"It's...Polymerization!" said Rokanna. "Now, I fuse Pure Dark Soul and Pure Light Soul on my side of the field with the Pure Earth Soul, Pure Fire Soul, Pure Water Soul, and Pure Wind Soul cards in my hand! Now all of them shall form the ultimate monster! The strongest card in my deck!

"Kenshin Menzuro...meet the Ultimate Element Soul (6000/6000)! THIS IS THE CARD THAT WILL DESTROY YOU!"

A giant creature with mixed colours and powers from all of the elements rose from the ground and fell from the heavens. All pieces of all elements became one, giant creature.

Kenshin stared at the creature, and started shaking.

_**Are you afraid?**_

He couldn't take his eyes off of it.

_**You're a coward.**_

He _wouldn't_ take his eyes off of it.

_**Show your courage, Kenshin Menzuro.**_

_Okay...Dream._ Thought Kenshin. _I'll do what IK was unable to do before._

"Kenshin Menzuro..." said Rokanna. "This is your death."

"No..." said Kenshin. "I won't die here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Duel For the World, Part Three_

_The Ultimate Element Soul of Rokanna's has been summoned, leaving Kenshin shaking. But Kenshin can't give up, not with the lives of everyone in the world resting on his shoulders. Even at the risk of his own life, he must stand up to Rokanna for the final round. This is the final duel, and the end of it._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Two chapters left! Will Kenshin win? Or will he lose, like IK did?

Please R&R! This is the ninth chapter today! Iplan to finish the season today or tomorrow!

-Salazare


	136. Duel For the World, Part Three

Chapter 136:

Duel For the World, Part Three (I'm Human)

"ULTIMATE ELEMENT SOUL! ATTACK!"

"I REFUSE TO DIE HERE!"

These two cries echoed, one form each of the players. Kenshin's face-down card rose up, the one that was face-down since the first turn.

"Monk Defensive Technique- Hiding in the Smog!" exclaimed Kenshin.

"Heh." said Rokanna. "So you escaped my ultimate monster for one turn. Big deal.

"I end my turn."

"I draw." said Kenshin (KLP: 3400). "And then I switch my Executioner into defense mode. After that, I set a monster. End turn."

"I draw!" exclaimed Rokanna. "And then Ultimate Elemental Soul sill destroy the Monk Executioner!"

"Hmph." said Kenshin. "Damn..."

"I end my turn." said Rokanna.

"Draw." said Kenshin. "Then I set a card face-down, and also set a face-down monster. End turn."

"My turn." said Rokanna, drawing. "I now attack your face-down monster from last turn!"

"Monk Guard." said Kenshin. "Since it was face-down, I couldn't gain Life Points from the Monk's Secret Training Grounds..."

"Heh." said Rokanna. "You can't beat me. NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY!"

"You don't have to yell like that..." said Kenshin. "We're, like, twenty feet away!"

"Hmph. You're so calm." said Rokanna. "I end my turn."

"I draw." said Kenshin. He looked at his card.

_I won't be afraid._

"Rokanna." said Kenshin. "I won't let you defeat me."

"HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Rokanna. "_You_ won't _let me_? Who do you think you are? God?"

"Heh." said Kenshin. "No, not God. I'm something much greater.

"I'm a human."

"Hmph." said Rokanna. "A Human?"

"Yeah." said Kenshin. "A normal, run-of-the-mill human being. And one of those...is a whole lot greater than any god or demon."

"What are you saying?" asked Rokanna. "Are you saying that a human is greater than a demon? Are you on drugs or something?"

"Heh." said Kenshin. "How funny. No, I'm completely clean. Rokanna...I'm not crazy either. I'm a human being, and I'm going to crush you."

"A human _bean_ is more like it!" exclaimed Rokanna. "Kenshin Menzuro! I thought you were strong at first, but now I see the truth! You _are_ just a normal human! You preach on about all this crap about being a normal human is better than being strong! YOU FOOL!"

"Rokanna..." said Kenshin. "Face it, I'm right."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" she yelled. "HUMANS ARE NOTHING! BEING NORMAL IS NOTHING! POWER IS EVERYTHING! I WILL USE ALL OF MY POWER TO CRUSH YOU, YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BUG!"

"Maybe on your turn." said Kenshin. "But it's mine at the moment. And...I have a plan to beat you. A normal plan...one that will annoy you a lot."

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!"

"...when you start talking like that, the end is definitely near for you."

"Shut. The hell. Up!" yelled Rokanna.

"I place a card face-down!" exclaimed Kenshin. "And then I summon Monk Fighter (1600/1000) in attack mode! I end my turn!

"Enjoy your last turn, Rokanna!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Rokanna. "SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

She seemed to be on fire. He hair was sticking up, going wild. She drew her next card.

_I won't be afraid. I won't lose._

"KENSHIN MENZURO! DIE! I ATTACK YOUR MONK FIGHTER!"

"Activate face-down card!" exclaimed Kenshin. "Lone Wolf! Now my Monk Fighter can't be destroyed in battle!"

"I END MY TURN!" said Rokanna.

"DRAW!" exclaimed Kenshin (KLP: 3600). "Rokanna...you're going to lose right now!

"I play the spell card...Legendary Black Belt!"

Monk Fighter picked up a black belt on the ground, and tied it around his waist. "Now whenever he destroys a monster, that monster's defense is subtracted from your Life Points!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MATTER?" yelled Rokanna. "YOU CAN'T BEAT THE ULTIMATE ELEMENT SOUL!"

"Now I play the final card!" said Kenshin. "Kaminote Blow!"

"YES!" exclaimed Amy.

"Now my Monk can destroy any monster he enters battle with!" said Kenshin. "And now...he'll attack your Ultimate Element Soul!"

"NO!" yelled Rokanna, as the Monk drew back his fist and ran towards the Ultimate Element Soul. "STOP!"

"FINISH OFF ROKANNA!" exclaimed Kenshin, as the Monk punched the Ultimate Element Soul.

All was in silence for a few seconds. Then the Soul exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Rokanna.

Rokanna: 0

Rokanna started vanishing. "No! Damn you, Kenshin Menzuro! I can't have lost! I CAN'T DIE!"

"Sorry." said Kenshin, as the vanishing was almost done. "But you have."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Heaven_

_Kenshin has defeated Rokanna, and now the Legendary Shadows return to him. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Rokanna is defeated, I got ten chapters up today, and only one remains for this season. Hell, I'll get it up. Give me a half hour or less.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	137. Heaven

Chapter 137:

Heaven

Rokanna was gone, this time for good.

All were silent.

"..." Kenshin fell to his knees. He was tired. Definitely tired. He only watched as the five orbs fell to the ground.

"So those are the Legendary Shadows." said Haku. "They look like simple orbs."

"Yeah." said Doyle. "I was also surprised the first time I saw them."

"Justin..." muttered Kenshin. "Can you bring them to me please?"

"Sure!" said Justin. He ran to get them, and then picked them up. Running back to Kenshin, he dropped them next to him. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, buddy." said Kenshin.

He drew them over his heart, and absorbed them one by one.

"Alright..." he said. "Let's do this..."

Concentrating, several souls rushed from the ground. The building moved, changing back into its original form.

"Urg..." Kenshin fell unconscious after this effort, even though his job was done.

Every human was back.

"Hey. What are you guys doing in my office?" asked the principal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later, Kenshin was still asleep. Amy was by his side, where he was sleeping in bed.

"Kenshin..." she said. She had a tiny smile on her face. "Thank you..."

"Still here, Amy?"

Amy looked behind her to see Justin. The latter smiled. "Kenshin still asleep? He deserves rest..."

"Yeah." said Amy. "He'll probably wake up soon."

"That's right." said Claire. She had walked in after Justin. Vy was behind her. "And when he does, I wanna thank him."

Kuro had also walked in, and he was silent. "..."

"I still can't believe it." said Justin. He sighed. "The world was a world of darkness for days, and no one remembers the time spent dead. Seriously. We all went through hell to save them, and no one can thank us! But...Kenshin did the most work of all."

"Yeah..." said Vy. "On top of having to duel one of the strongest Inhumans out there, he also had to defeat Rokanna. When he wakes up, we should all throw him a big party."

"I don't know if we can." said a voice.

Everyone looked to see Watage Tama walk in. Also known as Dream.

"Hey, Dream." said Vy.

"Hey." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"Well." said Dream. "There are still five Demons and the Demon King left in existence. And they won't leave Kenshin alone, now."

"Six more Demons like Rokanna?" exclaimed Claire.

"No." said Dream. "The five normal Demons have just recently been born, so they probably only have a little bit more strength than the Demi-Demons you guys had to defeat. But the Demon King...

"I think only Kenshin can defeat him."

"I see..." said Justin. "But...we should rest for now."

Dream smiled. "Yes. You all deserve it, Kenshin most of all."

_Thanks, Dream...and you're right. I still have to defeat the Demon King._

Kenshin was awake, although his back was to the others.

_We should all rest for a little while, and then we'll strike the Demon King down._ He thought.

_But...like they all said..._

_First we rest._

_It was a job well done._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Season Five, 'The World of Darkness'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No preview in this chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Finally, Rokanna is gone! After one hundred and thirty-seven chapters, Rokanna the Demon is defeated! FINALLY I CAN REST!

Although I'm happy about doing this writing.

Well, I'll see you all next season! I hope to get some rest, but looking at the past...I'm guessing I might start the next season next week. (Laughs)

The next season is called 'The Gates of Darkness'. It's the FINAL SEASON!

The story will finally be wrapped up, and Legendary Shadows will be over! But there are still a few other Legendary Shadows side-stories that need to be finished! Like the Non-Cannon Special Chapters and Kazuha Ogata! And the movie!

Please R&R!

Thank you all!

-Salazare


	138. Final Journey

Chapter 138:

Final Journey

_Previously on Legendary Shadows:_

_Kenshin Menzuro was just a normal boy. He hated school, loved games...but he had no friends. So when he entered Duelist Academy, he decided that it was his last chance. He would get no more._

_To his surprise, he was able to get in with his Monk cards. He crushed the Instructor in a duel, and caught the eyes of an evil group known as Organization: Darkness._

_He soon made friends with a student known as Justin Maker. Shortly afterwards, he had to duel in order to obtain his Academy Nickname. Beating an Obelisk Blue, he managed to obtain the name of the 'Monk Fighter' of Duelist Academy. But the eyes on his back only multiplied..._

_He and his new friends (such as Amy Takahashi, Claire Takana, and Justin) got into duels with various members of Organization: Darkness. Slowly but surely, Organization: Darkness was falling._

_But then a new threat popped up._

_It was revealed that Kenshin and Justin's roommate, Edward Moonshadow, was not only a member of Organization: Darkness, but also a creature known as an Inhuman. He learns this after Moonshadow, also known as Forever, murders Justin Maker after defeating him in a duel. Forever escapes, though, while Kenshin mourns over the loss of Justin._

_During this coarse of events, Kenshin had found his sister (Vy/Vicky Menzuro), who was part of Organization: Darkness. She joins Kenshin's group of friends and their father, Doyle Menzuro, decides to work at Duelist Academy as a teacher. But trouble is never too far behind this group._

_The FBI and Inhumans arrive at once, creating a set of duels at once! Ress Moonshadow, Kenshin's new roommate (and an FBI agent), duels against Negita Surnan...Shape. Also, Teru Mizika (Shift) duels against Amy Takahashi...who had turned out to be an Inhuman, with no knowledge of it herself! After Shift defeated Amy and Shape defeated Ress, the duo takes Amy back to their master..._

_Leaving the island, Kenshin and his friends (Doyle Menzuro, Vy Menzuro, and Claire Takana) soon run into another Inhuman, Shadow. After Kenshin beat him, they discovered that Aka Murasaki (Kenshin's new roommate, aside from Ress) had stowed away in the ship. Accepting him amongst themselves, they all traveled along to the Inhuman lair..._

_Meanwhile, Organization: Darkness was making it's move to the island as well. But when both sides enter the 'Radius', different things happen._

_For Kenshin's side, they are all separated. And for Organization: Darkness' side, most die a bloody death._

_Upon entering, the members of each side slowly reduce each other to a bare minimum. During these games, Kenshin Menzuro defeats both Shape and Pychon (who is Amy Takahashi as an Inhuman)._

_But during the duel between Reverse and Kenshin, Reverse uses his powers to draw out Kenshin's 'Inner Self'...IK! But IK betrays Reverse, and allows Kenshin to win the duel. But IK then escapes, vowing to one day kill Kenshin..._

_Kenshin then duels and defeats Greathe, the last grunt of Elena (the leader of Organization: Darkness). Afterwards, he is too weak to move...until a mysterious force helps him._

_Afterwards, the three-way duel between Elena, Kenshin, and Kuro Dairo (the leader of the Inhumans) begins! It is revealed that Elena is really Kenshin's mother, but she was currently being possessed by her own mother, Olivia Fourna. Defeating Olivia, Kenshin now had to face Kuro Dairo alone..._

_Even though it was hard, Kenshin managed to defeat the leader of the Inhumans (when it turned out that he was possessed as well...), and then obtain the Legendary Shadows of both Heaven and Hell. Reviving all of the innocents who died, he removed the powers of the Inhumans and brought back the person he had wanted to see for almost a year...Justin Maker._

_After the school year ended, Kenshin and his friends went to an anime convention to see the sights and such. While there, Kenshin faced off against something known as Rokanna, who had possessed his friend (Hayden Mizunashi)! Turning out that Rokanna was the same one who had possessed Kuro Dairo, Kenshin was able to defeat her and save all again._

_When his third year of Duelist Academy started, Kenshin had his mind on something else. But the excitement only increases as the top sixteen duelists face off in two-on-two duels...the first being Kenshin Menzuro and Kazuha Ogata VS the Moonshadow brothers!_

_After defeating the brothers, the next few matches go by without too much interest...until Anna Tama makers her appearance! Quickly defeating Kelsey Mizunashi and Justin Maker, she appears to have a deck that 'only a demon would use'._

_Later that night, Kenshin Menzuro goes to Watage Tama...and learns that he is Dream. Learning also about the Demon-Nomed war, he contemplates the future..._

_After Kenshin defeats Kazuha in a one-on-one duel, Hayden is defeated by Haku. Leaving the dueling room, Kenshin and Dream stumble upon Rokanna...and Dream duels her while Kenshin runs away..._

_Meanwhile, Negita Surnan and IK face-off in a duel as well. Both duels reach high and low points, especially when Rokanna defeats Dream! Kenshin then reveals that he was simply hiding behind a wall, ready to duel Rokanna if Dream lost. But when Negita loses his own duel as well, it seems to be the omen that led to Kenshin's own demise. Rokanna kills him, and absorbs the powers of the Legendary Shadows..._

_Turning Amy back into Pychon (Amy's Inner Self), Rokanna proceeds to turn the world into one shaped by herself..._

_When Justin Maker wakes up, he sees the world, as well as IK. As the other survivors also meet up, IK and Justin discuss the current events._

_Meanwhile, Rokanna has made ten servants- her Demi-Demons. Sending three to find Reverse in Antarctica, her plan is set into motion..._

_As the three Demi-Demons bring Reverse back, they run into Justin and IK. Two of the Demi-Demons (Rush and Breeze) duel the two, while Stone (the third Demi-Demon) and Reverse head up to find Rokanna._

_Justin and IK defeat the Demi-Demons, and Rokanna assigns her Demi-Demons their positions. Sending Shapeshift to attack Edward Moonshadow, her anger only soars when Edward defeats him. In a fit of fury, she sends the timid Exorcist to defeat Kuro Dairo._

_Kuro refuses to duel with Exorcist, so Itakura duels him instead. Forcing him to become angry, Itakura secures another victory for the team._

_The groups finally meet, and they all move on to go to Rokanna's castle. Before entering, though, rivals Haku Doku and Kazuha Ogata had to defeat Attack and Defend- two other Demi-Demons._

_After the demise of the Demi-Demons, the duelists enter the castle. But Negita and Vy fall into a trap, forcing Negita to duel and defeat Stone. Meanwhile, Yoshiko and Burn face off in a duel, Yoshiko the victor._

_Again the groups reunite, but another Demi-Demon is in their way. Kuro offers to duel this one, and atone for his sins._

_While Kuro defeats Pharaoh, Reverse kills Tyran, the final Demi-Demon. Leaving a strange thing of dirt in his place, Reverse heads back up to his area._

_Justin and the group go up to where Tyran was, and Justin touches the dirt thing. It then became IJ- Justin's Inner Self. Justin duels and defeats his Inner Self, allowing them to move on again._

_Reverse and IK then faced off, leaving Reverse dead. Genji Yamada was his name, he said..._

_After that, Claire had her chance to duel...against Pychon. While crushing the jealous eyes that were staring at her, she also crushed Pychon. She thanks Amy as the latter wakes up._

_The final duel is then ready to happen, as Rokanna reveals that IK is really Kenshin! He and Rokanna start their duel at the stroke of midnight, playing intensely!_

_As Kenshin defeats Rokanna for good, he restores the world to what it was...but falls unconscious. _

_A few days later, he wakes up, listening in on the conversation of his friends. He knows now is final goal...his final journey._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy Takahashi was sitting in a chair, blushing slightly and smiling thinly. She was watching over her love, Kenshin Menzuro. The latter was laying down in a bed, unconscious. Or so she thought...

"Kenshin-Sama..." muttered Amy. She closed her eyes.

"It's been a while since I heard that."

Amy snapped her eyes open and saw Kenshin sitting up, smiling at her.

"Hello, Amy." he said. "It's good to see you again."

"KENSHIN-SAMA!" exclaimed Amy, a huge smile on her face. She stood up and rushed to him, embracing him.

"Amy..." he said, patting her back.

"You're awake, good." said a voice.

Kenshin looked to see Dream in the room.

"Dream." he said. "So I bought you back, too. That's good."

"I don't know how." said Dream. He scratched the back of his head. "I thought it only brought humans back from the dead."

"Heh." said Kenshin. "Who knows?"

"Kenshin-Sama...you should listen to what Dream-San has to say."

Kenshin sighed. "Don't worry, I already know. I was listening in yesterday."

"Oh, so you were already awake." said Amy. "What a minute...

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I didn't feel like getting up yet. My head still hurt."

"Oh." said Amy. "Well, I'm glad you're okay now."

"Kenshin..." said Vy. She had walked in with Claire, Kuro, and Justin. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah." said Kenshin. He got out of bed. "And I'm ready, Dream...

"I'm ready to destroy the Demon King!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_The Five's Mission_

_Kenshin and company all must go into the Demon World. But how will they get there? Kuro Dairo knows, since it's where he and the others got their powers of the Shadows! IK and Kenshin each also have a connection to this place...the cave where IK was hiding before Kenshin found him!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness of the actual chapter! I had to end it there...I'm REALLY sorry!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	139. The Five's Mission

Chapter 139:

The Five's Mission

Kenshin Menzuro, Claire Takana, Justin Maker, Amy Takahashi, and Vy Menzuro. Five duelists who now must face their most difficult challenge ever.

They looked at the cave ahead of them, and each prepared for the worst.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours ago...

"Alright, Kenshin." said Dream. "Since you already know what's going on, I can assume you've figured out what our next course of action is?"

"Yeah." said Kenshin. "We're going to ask someone about the location of the Demon Zone."

"And, of course...that would be..."

"...me." said Kuro. "I know the location. It's the place where the Inhumans and Organization: Darkness got their Shadow powers. The entrance is The Gates of Darkness...disguised as a cave on this island."

"Interesting..." said Kenshin. "Which cave?"

"...you know the cave." said Kuro. "It's the same cave..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_That your Inner Self, IK, was hiding out in."_

Kenshin sighed. _Guys...I'm leading you into danger again. But..._

_Justin smiled. "Heh. Don't declare victory..._

"_Until you have more than 'confidence' to prove it!"_

"_Fool I may be..." said Claire, drawing. "As long as I actually have friends, I'll be okay!"_

"_I'm with Justin!" said Amy. "No matter how much I love you, I'm still gonna kick your ass also!"_

"_Go on without us!" yelled Vy, falling. "Defeat Rokanna..."_

_...everyone has changed so much..._ thought Kenshin. _I know that I can trust these four most of all. My family...my friends...and my love._

_Together we'll win!_

"We're here..." said Justin.

The group looked at the cave. It seemed ordinary.

"Apparently only those with the power of a Legendary Shadow can open the Gates of Darkness..." said Kenshin. He walked up. "Are you guys ready?"

The others smiled. Justin said, "If we weren't ready, we wouldn't have come."

"Yeah." said Amy. "I'm ready for anything that's for you, Kenshin-Sama!"

"Go, little brother." said Vy. "Open the door for us."

"I'll crush the enemy even if I'm not ready!" said Claire. "Let's go!"

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Alright. Open up, Gates of Darkness! Let us in!"

Suddenly a huge set of doors appeared, the doors slowly creaking open.

"Let's go!" yelled Kenshin, as the five ran into the doors.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Smez. Groz. Nerna. Jawrus. Meraso."

Five Demons looked up at a bigger Demon on a throne. The Demon King.

"Yes, father?" asked the Demons. "Father Akurei Kokuo..."

"The ones who killed your sister, Rokanna, have arrived." said Akurei. "There are five of them. Please take one each."

The Demons nodded. Then they each disappeared.

"I wonder if they can win...?" muttered Akurei. "These seem like strong humans. I might have to duel them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin was walking along a tunnel. He was alone.

"Not again..." he muttered. "This is like back at the Inhuman Lair..."

"Ah, but we're stronger than Inhumans." said a voice.

Kenshin looked to see what could only be described as a Demon.

"What is your name?" asked Kenshin.

"Meraso." said the Demon. "The strongest of the five newest Demons."

"I see." Kenshin activated his Duel Disk. "I'm sorry, Meraso, but I have to kill you."

Meraso also activated a Duel Disk. He smiled.

Kenshin: 4000

Meraso: 4000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you're a Demon..."

"Yes. My name is Jawrus, Vy Menzuro."

Vy glared at the Demon. "How annoying. Let's just duel."

They both activated their Duel Disks.

Vy: 4000

Jawrus: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy looked a the figure in front of her. A Demon.

"Hello, Demon." said Amy. "What's your name?"

"My name is Nerna!" said the Demon in an annoying, high-pitched voice. "The Demon who's going to kill you!"

"We'll see about that!" yelled Amy.

Amy: 4000

Nerna: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How ugly." said Claire.

"What do you mean, 'ugly'?" exclaimed the Demon. "I'm the mighty and powerful Groz!"

"...but you're still ugly." said Claire, activating her Duel Disk. "And besides...

"I'm stronger."

"We'll see about that!" yelled Groz. He activated a Duel Disk of his own.

Claire: 4000

Groz: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Something's coming..." said Justin. A chill ran down his spine.

"That's right!" said a Demon, landing in front of him and activating a Duel Disk. "Smez the Demon, ready to fight...Justin Maker."

Justin smiled. "A duel already, eh?"

He activated his Duel Disk. "Bring it on!"

Justin: 4000

Smez: 4000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Dueling in Demon Zone, Part One_

_Each of the five duelists have gotten into their own duels, starting with Justin VS Smez! Smez is stronger than Breeze, and even stronger than IJ! Can Justin beat him?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Don't worry, one duel at a time...Justin first! I think the order should be obvious...

By the way, please ask questions that you may have about the story! I'm begging you to ask questions! This is because I've come up with a good use of the Non-Canon Special chapters...sorry, not duels against other Author's duelists. But a question answering thingy!

So PLEASE ask questions! And please R&R!

-Salazare


	140. NonCanon Special Chapter, Part Two

Chapter 140:

Non-Canon Special Chapter, Part Two

"**Okay, I've decided what to do.**"

The six people looked at the sky. At God Salazare.

"What?" asked Kenshin.

"**I've decided...for a question and answer session.**"

"Are there really questions?" asked Amy. "I mean, seriously...I think we've only gotten comments."

"Question one!" exclaimed Hayden, interrupting Amy. "_That play was impossible as it would involve Kenshin using more cards than he had in his hand. I counted._ -LucienShadowMaster (Chapter One, final play.)"

"Well..." said Kenshin. "That was Salazare's mistake. He's improved since then, don't worry. And his other stories are going to be OK from the start!"

"Question two!" said Shinichi. He was a guy again. "_Awesome cards but is Master Monk real?_ -Heroes-of-Love."

"Yes, he is." said Kazuha. "In the world of God Salazare, Master Monk and Monk fighter are among the only existing Monk cards. There are a few more, don't worry."

"_I'm caught up and you slow down on updates?_ -Transcendental Secret." said Kishinki, reading off the third question.

"..." said Salazare. "**Um...next question, please?**"

"Answer the lady!" yelled Amy.

"**Okay, fine.**" said Salazare. "**I guess it's just bad luck? (Please don't kill me!)**"

"Question four!" read off Goshima. "_Yay! Good chappie! Although can u have edward moon duel someone one on one? I wanna see him duel!_ -Bad Player."

"Edward Moon...?" asked Hayden. "Who's that?"

"Edward Moonshadow." said Kishinki. "This is a review from a long time ago...Edward's had a few one-on-one duels since then. And one more two-on-two duel. Him and Ress versus Kenshin and Kazuha..."

"That's right!" said Kenshin. "That was a fun duel!"

"Question five!" said Amy. "_Oh, and how many seasons r u planning to do?_ -Bad Player."

"**Six.**" said Salazare. "**You're saying 'are you', right?**"

"Question six!" said Kenshin. "_Will Kenshin and Amy ever get married?_ -Kelsey."

"Hopefully one day..." said Amy, with a dreamy look in her eyes. Kenshin smiled and shrugged.

"Let's try and get out of the Demon Zone, first." he said. "Good thing we're really alive!"

"Question seven..." said Kazuha. "_Will Haku ever get a better attitude? But it kind of improved, in the ending chapters...(Just always thought he was kind of mean)_. -Kelsey."

"How come my sister is asking all of these questions...?" asked Hayden.

"Different Kelsey." said Kazuha. "Now, Kelsey...I'm sure Haku will get a better attitude...and if now...blame Salazare."

"Question nine." said Hayden. "_This reader wants to know what the authors shoe size is._ -Kelsey."

"**Eleven.**" said Salazare.

_Why is a god wearing shoes?_ Thought Kenshin.

"Question ten!" said Kishinki. "_They only need 5 sacrifices to the gods? That's it? That doesn't seem like much._ -Bad Player."

"Hey! That's five human lives!" said Amy. "That's a lot!"

"Question Eleven..." muttered Shinichi. "_In the first Non-Canon special chapter, what did you mean by the Genege Flerfs and the Herr Dawgs?_ -Anonymous."

"Those are my own private thoughts!" said Kenshin. "Don't go interfering with them!"

"**Kenshin has an over-active imagination, sometimes.**" said Salazare. "**He had no friends for many years, remember.**"

"Question twelve." said Goshima. "_Alot of people have died. Why are you killing off characters so quickly Hayden-kun?_ -Transcendental Secret."

"**Salazare.**" corrected the God. "**And the reason is because...I CAN!**"

(It helps the story progress.)

"Question thirteen!" said Amy with a smile. "_'Shadow's flipping you off'? You couldn't think of anything better than THAT?_ -Horus Lurker."

"You're REALLY annoying!" exclaimed Kenshin. "I can't tell if your reviews are flames or compliments!"

"Two more questions..." said Kazuha, ignoring Kenshin. "Question fourteen..."

"_Aw, another cliffy. Why are you so mean? _-Jen." read off Amy.

"How come there are questions for Salazare, and not us?" asked Goshima.

"**I'm not mean, you all just don't deal with cliffhangers well.**" said Salazare. "Very understandable."

"Ignoring me..." muttered Goshima. He looked at the final card. "Ah! A question for a character!"

"_Amy, what's your shoe size?_ -Kelsey."

"Five and a half." said Amy. "Half the size of God Salazare's."

"Yeah, he has big feet!" laughed Shinichi.

"..." Shinichi disappeared, making everyone else laugh.

"He's finally gone!" exclaimed Kishinki. "Awesome!"

"Anyways..." said Kenshin. "Everyone please continue to ask questions! We want to answer them, and help God Salazare fill up the Non-Canon special chapters And also...!"

"**_Please Read and Review!_**" said everyone at once.

"See you next time!" said Amy. "In Dueling in Demon Zone, Part One!"

"Go, Justin!" said Kazuha.

_To be continued..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: So I did another one.

Like they said, please ask questions! And please R&R!

-Salazare


	141. Dueling in Demon Zone, Part One

Chapter 141:

Dueling in Demon Zone, Part One

Justin: 4000

Smez: 4000

"Let's duel!" said Justin, while Smez smiled.

"Activate ability! Copy and Paste!"

Smez's deck glowed, while Smez himself laughed. "I see...a Homunculus Transform deck?"

"What do you mean?" asked Justin.

"That's the deck of the duelist that you fear the most." said Smez. "And now...it's my deck."

"What the hell?" exclaimed Justin.

"That's right." said Smez. "The other Demons and I have no decks of our own, only blank cards. That is, excluding father, Akurei Kokuo."

"So you scan the memories of your opponents..." said Justin.

"Not only that!" said Smez. "After we find the duelist you fear, we search for _their_ mind and mimic their most updated version of their deck! Edward Moonshadow's Homunculus Transform deck is now mine!"

"Hmph." said Justin. "So you're just a copycat."

"Call me what you will!" exclaimed Smez. "I will beat you! I summon Homunculus Frog- Human (1650/1200)!"

"Damn." said Justin. "That weird guy."

"Next..." said Smez. "I'll set a card face-down. End turn."

"Draw!" said Justin. "Then I summon The First Tree (1000/1000) in defense mode! End turn!"

"I'll draw..." said Smez. "And then I'll destroy that tree!"

The human ran up to the tree and smacked it. The tree fell down, making Justin twitch.

"I end my turn." said Smez.

Justin drew another card. "Alright, next I'll summon World Builder (1400/1400) in defense mode! And then a face-down card! End!"

"...nothing of interest..." said Smez. "Alright, I'll attack that, too!"

"Effect activate!" said Justin as World Builder was destroyed. "I can now draw a card!"

"...fine, I end my turn." said Smez.

"Alright!" said Justin. "Now it's time for a cool card! I summon...Egg of Life (0/0)!"

The egg appeared, having no movement. It just sat there.

"It's in defense mode, of course." said Justin. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" exclaimed Smez. "And then I sacrifice my monster in order to summon Homunculus Gorilla- Human (2100/2400)!"

"A stronger monster..." muttered Justin.

"And now he destroys the Egg of Life!" said Smez.

Justin smiled. "My egg now special summons a new monster form my deck! Meet...Dragon Young (1400/1200)!"

A blue-scaled dragon appeared, having wings on its side. It seemed to be unable to fly.

"Ha!" said Smez. "A weakling!"

"Hmph." said Justin. "Dragon Young may seem weak...but he's actually really strong. Don't underestimate him!"

"Whatever." said Smez. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" said Justin. "And now...I sacrifice my Dragon Young!

"Special Summon Dragon Mighty (2400/2200)!"

The dragon grew until its wings spread out several feet, and smoke came from its nostrils. It breathed, and fire came out of its mouth.

"Hm." said Smez. "I guess you were right."

"Damn right!" said Justin. "Now, Dragon Mighty...attack the Gorilla! Destroy it!"

"Activate trap card!" said Smez. "Gift of the Departed! When you destroy one of my monsters, I gain eight hundred Life Points!"

Smez: 3800

Smez: 4600

"I end my turn!" said Justin.

"Alright." said Smez, drawing. "Now it's my turn! I play...Monster Reborn!"

The Gorilla rose from the ground, growling. "I'm sure you remember my monster (2100/2400)! But now...he'll be stronger! I activate Homunculus Transform! This spell will allow my monster to transform into his stronger form!"

Smez: 4100

"Meet Homunculus- Gorilla (2900/2300)! Attack and destroy the Dragon Mighty!"

"Ugh..." said Justin, as the Gorilla destroyed his monster. "Damn you..."

Justin: 3500

"Next..." said Smez. "I activate my face-down card! A card that can only be activated when I give you damage through battle, Second Fist! Now I can attack again, by paying one thousand Life Points!"

"ARG!" yelled Justin, getting attacked by the monster.

Justin: 600

Smez: 3100

"It's no use trying to win." said Smez. "I'm too strong for you. Just give up."

_Give up. I've heard those words...in nearly every duel I've had to risk my life to win..._

_And yet...I...I've never given up._

_Why should I now?_

"NEVER!" yelled Justin.

"Huh." said Smez. "I end my turn. And you'll see that you should've."

"I draw!" said Justin. "And then I activate the spell card...Monster Reborn!

"I revive Dragon Mighty (2400/2200)!"

The dragon came back, letting loose a roar. It then vanished. "Next I sacrifice it in order to special summon the strongest Creation card in my deck...THE POWERFUL DRAGON ELDER (3400/3200)!"

The dragon drew bigger and bigger, until its size was comparable to a big building. The cave was just big enough to hold it.

"Next I play Double Attack!" exclaimed Justin. "This will complete my countering of _your_ last move!"

"No..." said Smez, as Justin discarded a level twelve monster. "How could you...a human...have such good drawing ability...and defeat me?"

"Dragon Elder, attack!" exclaimed Justin. "Finish off the Gorilla!"

"No!" yelled Smez, as the attack crushed his monster (SLP: 2600).

"And now...attack him directly! Destroy Smez the Demon!"

"You're so...powerful..." said Smez. "Damn..."

Smez: 0

"Penalty Game!" exclaimed Justin. "Be obliterated! Vanish into hell!"

Smez vanished quickly, having no time for any other words. Justin sighed.

"I hope the others are also doing okay..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Dueling in Demon Zone, Part Two_

_After Justin's victory over Smez, Claire and the Demon 'Groz' are now fighting. Claire's feared deck is none other than...Kenshin's deck! Now, in Demon Zone, Claire's deck of beauty must now defeat the deck of the Monks! Can she conquer an actual fear?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: A one chapter duel. How long has it been since one of those? Oh, only about fifty chapters...not as many as I thought.

Anyways, these five duels seem to be much like the Su-Shin battle in Rurouni Kenshin volume 27...I feel like somewhat of a copycat...

Then again, five is different than four, and Demons are different than freaks (Yes, the Su-Shin brothers are freaks). And with this statement, I continue to write this story, knowing that there are only a few duels left. And, since I made this duel one chapter long, there will be even less chapters than I thought I would have before.

And this means I'll finish sooner! I'm kind of sad, but kind of happy too. I REALLY want to finish on April 21st, but it looks like I won't be able too. Pity.

Oh well, until the end of the story, please enjoy the Dueling in Demon Zone saga, and season six. Dueling in Demon Zone only includes the duels with those five Demons, not the Demon King...if he duels at all.

This season might be the shortest important season! This doesn't count season three, of course...(Anime Convention in Tokyo).

Hm. When I finish this story, it'll be my second completed story!

Speaking of completing stories, I think I should work on making this my _third_ completed story and work on Nightmares of the Past. That would be a good idea. Only a few chapters left for that story (maybe around three).

Well, for now...Please R&R! And send in questions for the Non-Canon Special Chapters!

-Salazare


	142. Dueling in Demon Zone, Part Two

Chapter 142:

Dueling in Demon Zone, Part Two

"Copy and Paste!" yelled Groz. He grinned.

Claire sighed. "First you bore me with a speech about your special talent...and then you bore me by using it."

"Shut up!" said Groz. "Stop insulting me! I have Kenshin Menzuro's deck!"

Claire grinned. "Ah, Kenshin's deck? Interesting."

_Crap._

Claire: 4000

Groz: 4000

"I'll go first, then!" said Claire. "I'll summon Beautiful Lady- Fighter (1400/1200) in attack mode! After that, two face-down cards! End turn!"

"I draw!" said Groz. "And then I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000)! And since he has less attack than your monster, he can actually attack it! But first is Kaminote Blow! Now...attack!"

"I chain my trap card!" said Claire. "Beautiful Defense Maneuver! Now I'll negate your attack and take half of your monster's attack points as Life Points!"

Claire: 4650

"You're nothing." said Claire. "Kenshin would have been able to see through that move."

"Shut up!" yelled Groz. "I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"I draw..." said Claire. "And then I think I'll summon Handsome Man- Edo (1900/700) in attack mode. Fighter...attack the Monk Fighter, please."

"Trap card!" said Groz. "Monk Defensive Technique- Hiding in the Smog!"

"Chain trap!" exclaimed Claire. "Seven Tools of the Bandit! Now your card is gone!"

Claire: 3650

"Damn." said Groz, as the Monk Fighter was destroyed.

"And now Edo will attack your directly!" said Claire.

"Damn you." said Groz, again (GLP: 2100).

"A face-down card, and then I end." said Claire.

"My turn..." muttered Groz. His face brightened up as he saw the card he drew. "Great! I'll summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) again, and then I'll sacrifice him in order to summon...Master Monk (1900/1000)! Next off, I set one card face-down and activate Trap Invitation! The continuous spell allows traps to now be activated on the first turn they're set! So now...Master Monk attacks your Fighter, causing them each to attack the enemy!"

"Activate face-down card!" said Claire. "Draining Shield!"

"Activate face-down card!" exclaimed Groz. "Magic Cylinder!"

Claire: 5350

Claire: 4150

"And then the second attack!" exclaimed Groz.

Claire: 2250

Groz: 700

"You're a brawler..." said Claire. "Thinking only about hurting the enemy, not the damage you take yourself..."

"Yeah. So what?" asked Groz.

"Nothing..." said Claire. "Except...

"It just makes you uglier than before."

"Shut up about that!" said Groz. "I don't need looks for as long as I'm strong!"

"Ugh." said Claire. "You're not going to win at that rate."

"I end my turn!" yelled Groz.

"Well..." said Claire. "I guess I'll just move to win the duel by sending Edo out on a suicide attack..."

"Fine." said Groz, as Edo and Master Monk were destroyed. "Attack me."

"..." Claire was silent for a moment.

"Attack and destroy him, my Fighter."

"I discard Monk Protecting Angel (700/700)!" said Groz. "I negate one of your attacks and draw a card!"

He drew a card, and grinned.

Claire sighed. "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw!" said Groz. "And I'll summon the third and final Monk Fighter (1300/1000)! And then I'll sacrifice him in order to special summon another Master Monk (1900/1000)! And then I play Monk Healing Magic!"

Groz: 1700

"Now attack the Fighter!" exclaimed Groz.

Claire sighed. "You shouldn't continue to be blind, ugly. Open your eyes...

"I chain Reinforcements!"

The card revealed itself, allowing the Fighter to gain power (1900). "Sorry, ugly...but your game is up."

"DIE, CLAIRE TAKANA!"

Claire sighed. "Fool...Fighter, attack!"

Claire: 350

Groz: 0

Both monsters had attack their enemies, but only the Beautiful Lady- Fighter succeeded in victory.

"Shit." said Groz. "You're...strong, too."

He fell, vaporizing. That was his punishment for losing.

Claire scratched the back of her head. "I guess I am. Sorry, ugly...I'm stronger than you. But...

"I don't know if I'm _really_ stronger than Kenshin..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Dueling in Demon Zone, Part Three_

_Claire has defeated Groz and Justin Smez, but how are the others doing? It's now Amy VS Nerna, who is using the deck Amy fears the most. The deck of Hayden Mizunashi! Amy saw this deck being used against her before, and now she must face it again! But now it's not Hayden behind this deck, but a Demon. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The second out of the five duels is done! Amy is next!

Something seems to be wrong with the e-mails again, but please R&R anyways!

-Salazare


	143. Dueling in Demon Zone, Part Three

Chapter 143:

Dueling in Demon Zone, Part Three

Amy: 4000

Nerna: 4000

"The Malice Doll Deck!" exclaimed Nerna. "The deck you fear the most! It beat you in a competition at Duelist Academy a short time ago!"

"Yeah." said Amy. "And what of it? I can still beat you!"

"I go first!" said Nerna, ignoring Amy. "And I summon the mighty, the powerful, the..."

"...annoying demon, shut up and play it!" yelled Amy. "Your voice irritates me!"

"Mean bitch!" said Nerna. "Go, Malice Doll of Darkness (1400/1700)! Next I set one card face-down, and activate Ectoplasmer!"

"Damn..." said Amy. _Hayden never used that card against me, but I saw him use it against Haku...when he sacrifices it to Ectoplasmer, he can discard a card from his hand in order to special summon it back to the field._

"Next I play Card of Safe Return!" said Nerna. "Heh ha ha! You're gonna di-ie!"

"Oh, stop that stupid way of speaking!" exclaimed Amy. "You're _really_ annoying!"

"Oooooo...in your opinion." said Nerna, smiling. "I'm actually the happiest and most interesting of the Demons."

"You seem happy, and interesting." said Amy. "But that doesn't mean you're not annoying."

"Grr...I end my turn! Take damage, and I'll discard a card to revive my monster, also allowing me to draw a card!"

_Basically a good hand refreshing strategy..._ thought Amy. _As well as a way to damage the opponent. If he also gets out Sacrificial Draw, then I could be in trouble._

Amy: 3300

"My turn, then." said Amy, drawing. "I set one card face-down and then I'll summon Demon Hellspawn (1900/0)! Now he'll destroy your monster!"

"Huh, so you use a 'demon' deck, eh?" squeaked Nerna, as his monster was destroyed. He discarded a card from his hand and had it come back, allowing him to draw another card (NLP: 3500). "Heh heh...you can't beat a real demon!"

"I'm getting tired of your ranting." said Amy. "I end my turn, sacrificing the Demon Hellspawn."

Nerna: 2550

"Wouldn't it be annoying if you died by your own card?" said Amy. "I bet it would be. Maybe I should make it turn out that way?"

"Shut up!" said Nerna. "I draw, and then play Malice Doll of Decapitation (1900/1700)!"

"GAH!" screamed Amy. "Not that damn thing again!"

"Heh!" said Nerna. "I'll now play Pot of Greed!"

He looked at the cards he drew and grinned. "Perfect. I play _two_ copies of Ectoplasmer!"

Amy frowned. "This can't be good..."

"That's right!" said Nerna. "And now my Doll of Decapitation will attack you!"

"Activate face-down card!" said Amy. "Reprieve of Demise! All damage done to me for the next two turns will now all be collected together and then, in two turns, I'll get all of the damage at once!"

Amy: 3300 (1900)

"Fine, then my Doll of Darkness will now attack!"

Amy: 3300 (3100)

"Great..." muttered Amy. _If I don't do something, I'm gonna lose in two turns._

"Now I end my turn!" exclaimed Nerna. "Sacrificing My Doll of Decapitation once, and then a second time!"

Amy: 3300 (5000)

"But now it's gone..." muttered Amy. She drew. "Alright, I think I'll prepare to end this. I'll beat you before the time runs out! I summon Demon Hyena (1500/1500) in attack mode! Next, I'll play Call For Battle! I use its effect to special summon Demon Swordsman (1700/300)! Now...Demon Hyena will attack your monster first!"

Nerna: 2450

"I discard a card to bring my monster back, and then draw a card from its return." said Nerna.

"I attack it with my Swordsman now!" exclaimed Amy.

Nerna: 2150

"I repeat my actions." said Nerna.

"I end my turn!" exclaimed Amy. "Now I sacrifice both of my monsters!"

Nerna: 1300

Nerna: 550

"Hm..." said Nerna. "Only a bit of life left. Heh heh...but can you summon a monster strong enough to defeat me? I summon forth Malice Doll of Decay (800/1700) in attack mode! Now my monsters will both attack!"

Amy: 3300 (7200)

"Once you end your turn, you will take your damage..." said Nerna. "And I will win!"

"End your damn turn already!" exclaimed Amy.

"Heh heh..." said Nerna. "I think I'll first activate Summoning Prohibition! Now neither of us can normal summon monsters for two turns! You'll die now!"

"End your turn..." said Amy, ignoring the shrill-voiced Demon.

"Gr..." said Nerna. "I sacrifice my Doll of Decay twice (ALP: 3300 (8000)). My turn ends, although I draw two cards from this move."

"My turn." said Amy. "And your death. I play a spell card!"

"A spell card..." said Nerna. "You mean...you...?"

"That's right!" said Amy. "I have the spell card, Petals of the Fallen Demon! Now I'll remove Demon Hellspawn, Demon Swordsman, and Demon Hyena in order to special summon...

"Demon King of Magic (3000/3000)!"

The demon king rose, wielding his horrid staff. He grinned as he looked at Nerna.

"Damn..." said Nerna. "No...Don't do it!"

"I win." said Amy. "Demon King of Magic...attack his Malice Doll of Darkness!"

"NO!" shrieked Nerna. "No! You bitch! I...I can't lose!"

"You just did." said Amy, as a blast of magic struck down the Malice Doll of Darkness.

Nerna: 0

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Nerna vanished, leaving no trace.

"...good luck in your next life." said Amy. "Well, your life in hell."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Dueling in Demon Zone, Part Four_

_With the demise of three demons, only two remain. The next duelist is Vy Menzuro, who claims she has no fears. But the deck she fears the most is in front of her. Can Vy withstand the power of the deck that resides in the back of her mind...the deck of Olivia Fourna? _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Olivia's deck comes back for one of the final duels. She was such a minor yet major character...and a bitch. (Laughs)

Seriously, a horrible mother too.

-Salazare


	144. Dueling in Demon Zone, Part Four

Chapter 144:

Dueling in Demon Zone, Part Four

_I haven't dueled in quite a while..._ thought Vy.

"Now I'll use my Copy and Paste ability!" exclaimed the Demon, Jawrus.

"Sorry." said Vy. "But there are no decks I fear! None which can cast me down into hell!"

"Heh." said Jawrus, with a grin. "Then can you explain why Olivia Fourna's deck now lies in my Duel Disk?"

Vy frowned. "You...no. I don't fear her."

"Ah..." said Jawrus. "But you do. Now, shall we duel?"

Vy: 4000

Jawrus: 4000

"Go, Bone Jester (1200/1300)!" exclaimed Jawrus.

A skeleton wearing the clothes of a jester appeared, doing a strange little dance. Vy sighed, seeing such an embarrassing sight.

"Next, I'll set a monster." said Jawrus. "End turn."

"My turn, then." said Vy. "I'll summon Occult Fighter (1000/1300) in attack mode! Then I sacrifice him in order to special summon Occult Master (1000/1900)!"

A purple version of Master Monk appeared, flexing his muscles. He stomped his feet and cracked his knuckles as well.

"Interesting." said Jawrus. "But your monster isn't as strong as..."

Vy cut him off, obviously annoyed. "Shut up and watch. I now play Incense, giving my monster an extra five hundred attack points (1500/1900). Now he'll attack your monster!"

Jawrus: 3700

"Heh." said Jawrus. "You seem to just want to get this duel over with. Impatience will never help you win..."

"Shut the hell up." said Vy. "Occult Master will attack you directly now, due to his effect."

Jawrus: 2200

"Already half dead..." said Jawrus. "What _are_ you?"

"Your death." said Vy. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" said Jawrus. "And then I summon Bone Serf (1600/450) in attack mode! Now he'll attack your Occult Master!"

"Activate quick-play spell from hand." said Vy. "Magical Occult Ritual. I can now pay five hundred Life Points in order to negate your attack and give you two hundred damage."

Vy: 3500

Jawrus: 2000

"...I end my turn." muttered Jawrus.

"Jawrus..." said Vy, drawing. "The deck you got was _weak_. You can't beat me with it. You can't even _touch_ my Life Points."

"Shut up!" yelled Jawrus. "I can beat you!"

"Don't say it unless you can prove it!" said Vy. "Which you won't be able to, because I'm go_ing to kick your ass!_"

She slammed a card into her field spell zone. "Now meet my field card...Occult Stadium of Death!"

Walls rose up from nowhere, surrounding Vy, Jawrus, and the dueling field. Vy grinned as her monster gained power (2000/1900).

"My Occult monsters now all gain five hundred Life Points." said Vy. "Now face its wrath."

"No!" said Jawrus. "I didn't even last five turns!"

"Attack the Bone Serf!"

Jawrus: 1600

"Urg...damn you..." muttered Jawrus, falling to his knees.

"Now my Occult Master will attack you directly!" yelled Vy. "FIST OF THE OCCULT MASTER!"

"ARG!" yelled Jawrus, being knocked over by the force of Occult Master's punch.

Vy: 1600

Jawrus: 0

"How pathetic." said Vy. "The one who said he'd beat me didn't even last five turns, and couldn't touch my Life Points. You don't deserve to live."

"No!" yelled Jawrus. "Spare me!"

"DIE!" yelled Vy, pointing to him. Shadow daggers struck from nowhere, forcing him to bleed...and then vaporize.

"...Jawrus." said Vy. "You can't beat me with a deck I fear, because...

"I fear nothing."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Dueling in Demon Zone, Part Five_

_The final of the five duels is now here, and it's Kenshin versus the Demon Meraso! The strongest of the five Demons, he promises not to lose against Kenshin. But Kenshin has the promise to defeat the Demon King, Akurei Kokuo. Who will win?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: This was one VERY crappy duel. But it's meant to show that Vy has little or no fear.

Also, the next Non-Canon Special Chapter will probably be after the next chapter. I can't interrupt a saga, can I? (Winks)

Please R&R, and check out "Duelist of Rocks, Ishi Shihai"! It's more story-line based, but it's gonna be my main story after I finish Legendary Shadows! So you _might_ want to read it!

-Salazare


	145. Dueling in Demon Zone, Part Five

Chapter 145:

Dueling in Demon Zone, Part Five

Kenshin: 4000

Meraso: 4000

"Can you defeat the Copy and Paste ability I told you of?" asked Meraso. "Can you defeat it when...the deck I've copied is..."

"...the deck of Justin Maker." finished Kenshin. "The one who I fear will pass me up...or some crap like that. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"...yes." responded Meraso. "That is what I was going to say."

"...well, it's not true." said Kenshin. "I don't fear Justin because I fear he'll pass me up. I fear him...

"...for the enemies he'll have to face. I know he'll crush them."

"Hmph." said Meraso. "Let's see you prove that...by defeating his deck in a duel!"

"I'll go first!" said Kenshin. "And I summon Monk Executioner (1850/1400) in attack mode! And then I set a card, ending my turn!"

"My turn." said Meraso. "I play Polymerization, fusing together The First Tree and The Hidden World in order to play Nature's World (2200/1300). Now Nature's World will destroy that Executioner."

"I discard Monk's Protecting Angel (700/700), allowing me to negate your attack and draw a card." said Kenshin, doing so. "Well, what next?"

"So calm..." muttered Meraso. "Is this calmness what allowed you to defeat Rokanna?"

"Maybe." said Kenshin. "Or maybe it was just my strength. All the same...I think she was stronger than you. And I can give you two branches of one good reason, as soon as I'm about to beat you."

"Alright." said Meraso. "Prove it to me by defeating me. My turn ends."

"I draw." said Kenshin. "Then I'll summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) and sacrifice him in order to special summon Master Monk (1900/1000). Next I play the spell card, Monk Offensive Technique- Muscle Flex, increasing my Monk's attack points by eight hundred (2700/1000)! Now he can crush Nature's World!"

Meraso: 3500

"Now he can attack you directly with his second attack!" exclaimed Kenshin.

"I discard Kuriboh (300/200)." said Meraso, calmly.

"Fine, then I'll just attack you with Monk Executioner." said Kenshin.

Meraso: 1650

"I end my turn." said Kenshin.

"Alright." said Meraso, drawing. "Let's see how well you handle...Dark Hole."

A vortex appeared on the field, wiping all of the monsters into oblivion.

"Damn." said Kenshin. "Not bad."

"That's right." said Meraso. "And now I think I'll pull a Master Monk on you. I summon Dragon Young (1400/1200) in attack mode."

"Oh, damn." said Kenshin.

"Next I'll sacrifice him in order to special summon Dragon Mighty (2400/2200)." said Meraso. "Finally...

"I'll sacrifice him in order to special summon Dragon Elder (3400/3200)! Now he'll attack you directly!"

Kenshin: 600

"Ugh..." said Kenshin. He was on his knees now. "Damn it...you got me good."

"That's right." said Meraso. "Next I end my turn. Sorry, Kenshin...but I don't think you can beat me."

"Don't apologize...yet..." said Kenshin. "Because I'm...going to beat you!"

Meraso frowned. "I doubt it."

"I draw!" exclaimed Kenshin. "Now I summon forth my monster...Monk Fighter (1300/1000)!"

"Hmph." said Meraso. "That won't help."

"I...end my turn." said Kenshin.

"I draw." said Meraso. "And then I'll attack your Monk Fighter."

"Activate face-down card!" yelled Kenshin. "Lone Wolf! Now my Monk won't be able to be destroyed as a result of battle, or by monster effects anymore!"

"I end my turn, then." said Meraso. "Not that you'll be able to beat me..."

"I draw." said Kenshin. "And then I activate Pot of Greed! Now Id raw my two cards...and play one of them! I sacrifice Monk Fighter in order to special summon Master Monk (1900/1000)!"

The monk flexed its muscles upon arrival, grinning at the Dragon Elder. Its best fight since the Ultimate Element Soul.

"Ready?" asked Kenshin. "I'll now beat you...the same way I beat Rokanna! I play Legendary Black Belt and Kaminote Blow!"

"...damn." said Meraso. "I know the effects, and I know that I am about to lose. But, Kenshin...what made you so sure you could win?"

"...you didn't own the decks." said Kenshin. "And that means two things...

"One. Your heart wasn't put into making it. It was just a disposable tool for you.

"And two...if we've faced it before...we can beat it. We can surpass our own fears!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin: 600

Smez: 0

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Claire: 350

Groz: 0

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy: 3300 (7200)

Nerna: 0

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vy: 1600

Jawrus: 0

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Attack! Finish him off!" exclaimed Kenshin.

The Master Monk punched the Elder, forcing him to crash on the ground.

Kenshin: 600

Meraso: 0

"_Penalty Game!" exclaimed Justin. "Be obliterated! Vanish into hell!"_

_Claire scratched the back of her head. "I guess I am. Sorry, ugly...I'm stronger than you. But..._

"_I don't know if I'm really stronger than Kenshin..."_

_...good luck in your next life." said Amy. "Well, your life in hell."_

"_...Jawrus." said Vy. "You can't beat me with a deck I fear, because..._

"_I fear nothing."_

"Meraso..." said Kenshin. "Good game."

Meraso smiled, disappearing. "Thanks...you too. Good luck..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Akurei Kokuo_

_The five Demons have been defeated, and now the friend reunite. Justin, Claire, Vy, and Amy all cheer on Kenshin as he enters the duel that will spell 'end' or 'beginning' for all._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The final duel of the story will begin in two chapters! And if not the final duel...one of them. Find out what happens! You won't want to miss it!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	146. NonCanon Special Chapter, Part Three

Chapter 146:

Non-Canon Special Chapter, Part Three

"Welcome back, everyone!" exclaimed Kazuha.

"...is this a game show or something?" asked Kenshin.

"It sure seems like it, doesn't it?" said Kishinki.

"DAMN YOU, SALAZARE!" Goshima was yelling.

"...what's up with him?" whispered Amy.

"He was pissed that Salazare killed off all of the Demons except for Akurei Kokuo." Hayden whispered back. "It bugged him, 'cause he liked them."

"Ah." said Amy.

Salazare sighed. "**Goodbye.**"

Waving his hand, both Goshima and Kishinki disappeared.

"Eh? Why Kishinki too?" asked Kazuha.

"**...well, this is probably the last Non-Canon special chapter...so I want to speed up all of you guys disappearing. Sorry.**"

"Anyways..." said Kenshin. "Let's get on to the question and answer session!"

"Question one!" said Amy. "_God Salazare, what is your inspiration to get so many chapters out so quickly? I also want to say to Amy that you are my favorite character!_

_That is all_

_-Matt (yes, I used my real name, feel honored)_"

"Aw, thanks Matt!" said Amy. "It's good to know that someone loves me!"

She glanced at Kenshin, who was glaring at the letter.

"Err...besides Kenshin!"

"Well, Matt..." said Hayden, ignoring this. "I guess Salazare will answer that question. Salazare?"

"**_God_ Salazare.**" muttered Salazare.

"Anyways..." said Kenshin.

"**Well, I love to write.**" said Salazare. "**And the faster I write the chapters, the more I can write.**"

"True." said Kazuha. "Question two! _Who are your favorite characters Salazare? Like the top three? -Vyser Dragoon._"

"**Heh heh...**" said Salazare. "**Finally, I can name them to the world! Give me a second...**"

He counted on his fingers, muttering to himself. The others patiently waited for him to finish.

"**Number Three...**" said Salazare. "**Is Justin Maker.**"

"Too bad he's not here to hear this!" said Kenshin.

"**Number Two...is Kenshin Menzuro.**"

"Sweet!" Go Kenshin, you deserve it!" said Amy.

"**And Number One, my favourite character...is Negita Surnan.**"

"That guy?" yelled Kazuha. "Where do _I_ rank?"

"**Like number four or five.**" said Salazare.

"...damn." said Kazuha. She grabbed a piece of paper. "Question three...oh, it's from the same review as the last question. _Plus, what are their favorite cards? -Vyser Dragoon._"

"**Well, Justin's favourite card is The Creator.**" said Salazare. "**Even though he hasn't used it for about twenty chapters...**"

"And my favourite card is Monk Fighter!" said Kenshin. "Why else would I be the 'Monk Fighter of Duelist Academy'?"

"**And Negita's favourite card...is Colour Apprentice.**" said Salazare. "**A really fun card to make, mind you.**"

"Monk Fighter is still better..." muttered Kenshin.

"**HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?**" yelled Salazare, blasting Kenshin into oblivion.

"Oh, great." said Amy. "Now I've seen Kenshin die in front of me twice."

"You're a bastard!" yelled Kazuha.

Salazare blasted both of them as well, leaving only himself and Hayden.

"...great." said Hayden. "Only me and you. Have I ever mentioned how I feel like Ariadne Oliver from the Hercule Poirot books? By Agatha Christie."

Out of boredom, Salazare zapped him too.

"Jerk!" he said, vanishing.

Now, Salazare, left alone, came down from the heavens. He looks left and right, and grinned.

A computer appeared in front of him, along with a desk for it to be on, and snacks.

"**Time to update...**" he muttered. "**Please R&R!**"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Alright, the Non-Canon Special Chapters have ended! Thank you all for sitting through the three of them, and enjoy the last few chapters of Legendary Shadows! I hope you like them, because I've been planning this since about half-way through Season Six! Kenshin is soon to face Akurei Kokuo!

Maybe I'll finish it this weekend (gasps).

-Salazare


	147. Akurei Kokuo

Chapter 147:

Akurei Kokuo

"...all five, defeated..." mumbled Akurei Kokuo, the Demon King. "By mere humans...no, perhaps more than 'mere humans'. Humans...one of which who has the right to face me in a duel!"

He stood up, getting off of his throne. He stepped onto a rock which was above a huge amount of lava. He smiled.

"Kenshin Menzuro, you shall come to me for a death match. One which will force one of us to plummet into hell."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin scratched his head. "What do I do now?"

Looking ahead of him, he shrugged. "I guess I should just follow the cave, and see where it leads me..."

He walked for a few minutes, until his world went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it, I'm lost." said Justin. He had two choices of tunnels. Choosing the left one, he sighed. "I wonder when I'll find someone...?"

As he walked, he sudden fell unconscious.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I hope the others are alright..." said Amy. She, too, was lost.

"I especially hope that Kenshin-Sama is okay..." she muttered.

Walking, she gasped as she fell down, unconscious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn, damn, damn, damn." said Vy. "I'm lost."

She sighed, and then started walking. Her pace slowed after some time, until it finally stopped. She fell down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Claire was wandering around in the caves, finally sitting down for a break.

"Grr...I can't find anyone!" she yelled. "When the hell will some person show up! I don't care if it's a friend or an enemy! I just want _someone_!"

She was shocked as she realized something. Her face was already on the ground. Half a second later, she was unconscious.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...you all are here." said a voice.

Kenshin, Justin, Amy, Vy, and Claire all woke up to the sound of the powerful voice.

"Guys!" said Kenshin. "You're alright!"

"Yeah." said Justin. "But...who's that?"

All five looked at the figure standing on a platform that was far from them, although the voice still boomed when they heard it.

"...who the hell are you?" asked Kenshin.

"...Akurei Kokuo." said Akurei. "The Demon King."

He looked just as the King of Demons should, red as fire. He stood at a mere ten feet tall, though.

"So you're the one behind everything." said Kenshin. "The deaths, the war with the Nomeds, Rokanna, and the reason for the Legendary Shadows' revelation. You are the cause."

"Yes." said Akurei. "And, if you're Kenshin, please step forth onto my platform...and face me."

He nodded, and walked away from the other four. Amy grabbed his arm.

"Kenshin...Sama..." she said.

"Don't worry, Amy." said Kenshin, with a smile. "I promise I'll defeat Akurei Kokuo! Don't you worry!"

Amy managed a faint smile back. "...good luck."

With Amy's grasp loosened, Kenshin continued until he reached the platform. The other four walked, and stopped a few steps short of the platform.

Akurei grinned, and snapped his fingers. The platform lowered until the two enemies were just above the lava below them.

"...Kenshin..." whispered Claire.

Kenshin looked back at his friends, and smiled. He gave them a thumbs-up sign.

"I'm gonna win, you guys!" he said. "Just you watch! I'll kick his ass!"

His four friends nodded, and returned thumbs-up signs. Kenshin activated his Duel Disk.

Akurei, putting on a Duel Disk, activated it as well. "Are you ready, Kenshin Menzuro?"

"...yeah." said Kenshin. "Never more so than now."

Kenshin: 4000

Akurei: 4000

The final duel begins!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_VS Akurei 1: Life on the Line_

_The duel between Kenshin Menzuro and Akurei Kokuo, the Demon King, has now begun! The darkness of Akurei's deck will test Kenshin, now...can he win?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The final duel of the story! Will Kenshin win or lose? Will he and his friends live or die? Will I ever stop asking questions that readers cannot answer at the moment?

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	148. VS Akurei 1: Life on the Line

Chapter 148:

VS Akurei 1: Life on the Line

_The final duel! It finally begins!_

Kenshin: 4000

Akurei: 4000

"Let's duel." said Kenshin.

"I'll go first." said Akurei. "And I'll start with Shadow Knight (1200/1200) in attack mode! End turn!"

A shadowed warrior on a horse appeared, wielding a lance.

"...a shadow deck like Itakura's..." muttered Vy.

"No, not like Itakura's." said Kenshin. "This deck...has a stronger feeling!"

Shrugging it off, he drew. "I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode! Now he'll destroy that Shadow Knight!"

"Fine." said Akurei.

Akurei: 3900

"Activate effect!" exclaimed Akurei. "I can now set a spell or trap card from my hand! I do so!"

Setting the card, he smiled at Kenshin, he frowned.

"Fine." said Kenshin. "I set a card, and end my turn."

"I'll draw." said Akurei. "And then I summon forth Shadow Charge Knight (2000/1000) in attack mode!"

A shadowed warrior who seemed to be the same as Shadow Knight appeared, except his horse was preparing to charge.

"Attack his Monk Fighter!" exclaimed Akurei.

"I discard Monk Protecting Angel (700/700)!" said Kenshin. "Now I can negate your attack...as well as draw a card!"

"That's the card that Groz used against me..." muttered Claire.

"Good move." said Akurei. "I'll end my turn, now."

"I draw!" said Kenshin, and he smiled as he saw his card.

"I play Monk Offensive Power- Muscle Flex! My monster will now gain eight hundred attack points! Then I play Monk Secret Training Grounds (2400/1000)! Now my Monk is stronger than your Knight! I attack!"

"Hmph." said Akurei. "So predictable. I activate my trap card, Shadowed Illusion."

The Knight stepped to the side, revealing another knight. The Monk Fighter attacked the knight that stepped away...but didn't hit anything.

"You hit the illusion." said Akurei. "Sorry. Now end your turn."

"Damn." said Kenshin. "I end my turn."

"My turn, then." said Akurei, as Monk Fighter's attack points went back down (1600/1000). "And I summon forth Shadow Death Swordsman (1900/1000)!"

A shadowed man, holding a sword, appeared on the field. He pointed it at Monk Fighter.

"Attack the Monk Fighter!" exclaimed Akurei.

"...damn..." said Kenshin.

The Monk fighter fell in battle against the monster, leaving Kenshin with a frown.

"And now my other monster attacks you directly!" exclaimed Akurei. "Shadow Charge!"

The shadowed knight charged at Kenshin, knocking him over.

Kenshin: 2000

"Ugh..." said Kenshin.

"Hmph." said Akurei. "So weak. I expected you to be stronger. I end my turn."

"Heh..." said Kenshin. He stood up. "You think...you really have me beaten?"

"Yes." said Akurei.

"How conceited." said Kenshin. "It's not over...until my Life Points reach zero."

He drew his next card. "Akurei, I will defeat you! I activate Monk Healing Magic, increasing my Life Points by one thousand (KLP: 3000)! And then...I'll summon my second Monk Fighter (1600/1000)!"

The Monk Fighter grinned as it rose up, and then it suddenly vanished.

"Next I'll sacrifice it in order to special summon Master Monk (2200/1000)!"

The muscle-bound Monk flexed said muscles at its appearance. It then grinned.

"Master Monk, crush the Shadow Death Swordsman! Fist of the Monk Master!"

Akurei: 3600

_Amazing!_ Thought Akurei. _Where did all of this sudden power come from_?

"Next Master Monk will crush your Shadow Charge Knight!" exclaimed Kenshin. "Fist of the Monk Master!"

Akurei: 3400

"...I've changed my mind, Kenshin Menzuro." said Akurei, smiling. "It seems that you just weren't at one hundred percent before. I can see now that you're worthy of facing me. You duel your best with your life on the line, I also see. Kenshin...

"Make this duel fun!"

Kenshin smiled. "The most fun part of this duel...will be when I crush you.

"Akurei Kokuo...

"I'm going to crush you in this duel! Don't doubt it at all!"

Akurei grinned. "I love that spirit! Show it to me through your deck!

"Kill or be killed!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_VS Akurei 2: Shadow Nightmare _

_The duel between Kenshin and Akurei heats up as Kenshin continues to surprise Akurei! Akurei now decides that Kenshin is worthy of his _own_ one hundred percent! He now summons his most powerful monster to defeat Kenshin!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Only six to seven chapters left! I'm kind of sad (again)...

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	149. VS Akurei 2: Shadow Nightmare

Chapter 149:

VS Akurei 2: Shadow Nightmare

Kenshin: 3000

Akurei: 3400

"I end my turn!" said Kenshin. "Your move, Akurei Kokuo!"

"I draw." said Akurei. He had excitement in his voice now. "Then, I think I'll play Heavy Storm!"

Kenshin frowned as his face-down card was destroyed, but he didn't do anything else. Then he noticed that his field spell was also destroyed.

"Next, I think I'll summon Shadow Robotic Warrior (2200/2000)." said Akurei. "Even if he _is_ a level five monster, I can summon him for no cost if I have at least two monsters with 'Shadow' in their card names in the graveyard. Now he'll attack and destroy...Master Monk!"

Kenshin: 2700

"How...annoying." said Kenshin. He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, very annoying."

"I end my turn." said Akurei.

"My draw." said Kenshin. "I'll set a monster in defense mode, and end my turn."

"My turn!" said Akurei, drawing. "And I'll have the Robot kill your monster!"

"Monk Guard (100/2000) is destroyed." muttered Kenshin.

"End turn."

"Let's see..." said Kenshin, after drawing. "This duel is getting to be awfully boring, so I think I'll pick up the pace a bit with a face-down card, and Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter (1200/0) in attack mode! Then I end my turn!"

"I'll go!" said Akurei. "And I'll simply...attack Chu-Ske!"

Kenshin grinned. "Monk Counter-Attack! Guess what? Your attack is negated, and half of your monster's attack points are subtracted from your Life Points!"

Akurei: 2300

"Nice." said Akurei. "Now you're ahead...heh heh...just a little bit more, and I'll deem you worthy of one hundred percent!"

"Blah blah blah." said Kenshin. "Just end your turn."

"I shall." said Akurei, and Kenshin drew in response.

_I will crush you, Akurei Kokuo._ Thought Kenshin. He looked over his hand.

"I summon forth Monk Wanderer (2400/0)!" exclaimed Kenshin. "A level four monster who can defeat your level five monster! His cost? I must discard a card from my hand in order to complete his summon."

Doing so, Kenshin grinned. "Akurei...I'm going to defeat you."

"Just try!" exclaimed Akurei.

"Monk Wanderer attacks your Robot!" yelled Kenshin.

Akurei: 2000

"And now Chu-Ske will attack you directly!" said Kenshin.

Akurei: 800

"Heh heh...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Akurei. "Perfect! You are definitely worthy of one hundred percent of my power, Kenshin Menzuro! As soon as you end your turn and I start mine, I will show you why I had to test you first!"

"Fine, then." said Kenshin. "I set a card face-down, and end my turn."

As the card materialized, Akurei grinned. He drew the top card of his deck, and placed it into his Duel Disk. "I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards...and then discard two."

He placed two cards into his graveyard. "And the two cards I discarded were Shadow Leech (0/0) and Shadow Illusion. Heh heh..."

"What's with that laugh?" asked Kenshin.

Akurei smiled. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, of course."

"Kenshin..." yelled Justin. "He's probably laughing about a card he has! A card that's to represent his power at one hundred percent!"

Kenshin frowned. "Is my friend right, Akurei Kokuo?"

Akurei's smile widened into a grin. "That he is, Kenshin Menzuro...

"That he is."

"Then play it." said Kenshin. "I'm not afraid of it."

"We'll see about that!" said Akurei. "Kenshin Menzuro, I play Shadow Removing Summon!"

Five shadows disappeared from his graveyard, them being the five monsters he had there...

"What's going on...?" asked Claire.

A giant shadow descended across the field.

Kenshin's friends had their mouths open wide.

Kenshin himself frowned.

Akurei grinned.

"Kenshin Menzuro..." he said. "Meet the card that will spell your doom! The card known as...Shadow Nightmare (?)!"

Kenshin continued to frown, and then his frown turned into a smile.

"Akurei...is that really what represents your power at one hundred percent?"

"Yes." said Akurei, frowning. "Why?"

"Well..." said Kenshin. "I guess that means I can beat you!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_VS Akurei 3: Win or Lose_

_With Shadow Nightmare on the field, the duel moves into the final stage. Now it all comes down to Kenshin's choices, and his faith in his own powers. It's up to him whether he can win or lose. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The final chapter of the final duel! So exciting!

Who will win?

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	150. VS Akurei 3: Win or Lose

Chapter 150:

VS Akurei 3: Win or Lose

Kenshin: 2700

Akurei: 800

"This is it, Kenshin Menzuro." said Akurei. "My monster's special effect activates!"

He discarded every card in his deck.

"Meet his effect, the power to discard as many cards from my deck as I wish in order to give him five hundred attack and defense points for each card!

"I discarded twenty-seven cards!" exclaimed Akurei. "That means my monster's strength is five hundred times twenty-seven! And that means thirteen thousand five hundred attack and defense points (13500/13500)!"

"Oh, damn it to hell..." said Vy. "Shit..."

"I know what you mean..." said Claire. She was amazed. "I...I don't know how Kenshin can beat something like that."

"Guys..." said Justin. "He has no cards left in his deck."

"Justin's right!" exclaimed Amy. "This means that Kenshin can win next turn!"

"Activate spell card!" said Akurei. "Victory Conditions! For as long as it remains in the graveyard, we can both only win through getting the opponent down to zero Life Points!"

"Damn it..." said Kenshin.

"Attack Chu-Ske!" exclaimed Akurei. "End the duel!"

"Activate face-down card!" said Kenshin. "Monk Defensive Technique- Hiding in the Smog! Sorry, but you didn't hit my monster!"

"Hmph." said Akurei. "I end my turn, then."

Kenshin drew his next card, and frowned. He didn't know how to win, now.

"I switch my monsters into defense mode (1200/0 and 2400/0)." said Kenshin. "And then I set a monster. End turn."

"You're lucky." said Akurei. "For as long as Shadow Nightmare remains face-up on the field, I can't summon any other monsters. But what I _can_ do is keep on attacking you until you run out of monsters! I attack your face-down monster!"

Kenshin grinned. "You might want to re-think that plan! You destroyed Monk Avenger (0/0)! Now he attaches to your monster as a union monster!"

Shadow Nightmare's attack points suddenly took a huge drop (6750/13500).

"I see." said Akurei. "Your monster drains my monster's power by half. But you'll have to do a hell of a lot more than that to defeat me!"

"Heh." said Kenshin. "Maybe."

Akurei frowned. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" said Kenshin. "And now my monster's second effect activates! He drains you of two hundred extra attack points (6550/13500)!"

"Wow!" said Claire. "Kenshin's actually able to do something about the situation!"

"You shouldn't be surprised." said Vy, with a smile. "Kenshin's proved himself a lot over these past few years. He's the strongest duelist among us. No one can ever replace him."

Kenshin smiled. "You hear that, Akurei? It's my friends...cheering me on. I can't lose, Akurei."

Akurei frowned. "Prove it to me."

"Alright!" said Kenshin. "I play Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards! Then I summon Monk Fighter (1300/1000) in attack mode!

"Next I play my spell card, Monk Tyrannical Overcome! I can now drain one of your monster's attack points by three hundred for each Monk on the field (5350/13500)!"

"Erg..." said Akurei. "This is getting annoying..."

"Heh." said Kenshin. "Take this! I sacrifice Monk Fighter in order to special summon Master Monk (1900/1000)! And then I sacrifice him in order to special summon Monk Sage (1000/1000)! I then use his special effect, allowing me to use a spell straight from my deck!"

He place a spell from his deck into his duel disk. "I activate another Monk Tyrannical Overcome (4150/13500)!"

"Next I set a card face-down." said Kenshin. "And my turn ends."

"Ha!" said Akurei. "I'm going to win now! Shadow Nightmare, attack the Sage!"

"Activate face-down card!" said Kenshin. "Shrink! Now your monster's power is halved for the attack (2075)!"

Kenshin: 1625

"...I end my turn." said Akurei (4150).

"I draw!" said Kenshin (3950). "And then I play Monk's Renewal of Faith! Now I can draw a card for every Monk in my graveyard, at the cost of some Life Points in a few turns! But since this is going to be the last turn...we won't have to worry about that!"

He drew eight cards, and grinned as he saw the card he needed.

"Akurei! I'm going to beat you now! I play the meaning of my name...Devotion! I pay seven hundred Life Points (KLP: 925) in order to activate a spell card from my graveyard! And I choose...Shrink!"

Shadow Nightmare shrunk again, losing power (1975).

"Now I switch Monk Wanderer (2400/0) and Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter (1200/0) both into attack mode." said Kenshin. "And my Wanderer will crush Shadow Nightmare!"

Akurei's mouth was agape. "No...it can't be..."

Akurei: 175

"Now..." said Kenshin. "Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter! Attack him directly! End the duel!"

The little mouse ran towards Akurei, and gave him a karate chop to the head.

"No!" yelled Akurei.

"...yes." said Kenshin. "I win, Akurei Kokuo."

Akurei: 0

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Epilogue: Goodbye_

_Kenshin has defeated Akurei Kokuo, but a Demon will always be a Demon...and Demons don't always play fair._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: There's still the epilogue saga left to go. It's like four chapters long.

Kenshin won, but what happens next?

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	151. Epilogue: Goodbye

Chapter 151:

Epilogue: Goodbye

Kenshin: 925

Akurei: 0

"No!" yelled Akurei. He fell to his knees.

"Go, Kenshin-Sama!" exclaimed Amy. Kenshin smiled up at her.

"You go, Kenshin!" said Justin. "You _did_ kick his ass!"

"You had doubts?" asked Kenshin, with a smile.

"Go, little brother." said Vy calmly.

"Thanks, big sister." said Kenshin.

"Yeah, Kenshin!" said Claire.

"Heh." Kenshin scratched the back of his head again. "Now...Akurei. Let me up, won't you?"

Akurei looked at him, and smiled. "Kenshin...I'm a nice guy."

"Thanks for saying so, Akurei." said Kenshin. "Now let me up."

"But..." said the Demon King. "I'm still a demon."

He punched the ground. "KENSHIN MENZURO, YOU'RE COMING DOWN TO HELL WITH ME!"

Kenshin's friends gasped, while Kenshin himself sighed. "I guess I knew this was gonna happen..."

"Heh heh..." said Akurei. "Kenshin, you were very worthy! I don't want to be lonely in hell, though!"

"KENSHIN-SAMA!" yelled Amy.

Kenshin looked up at her. The cave was crumbling. "Amy..."

He took off his duel disk, and threw it up. Justin caught it.

"Run, you guys." he said quietly. "Just leave me."

"Kenshin..." said Justin.

"Kenshin!" yelled Claire. "You...we...we can't...!"

"GO!" yelled Kenshin. "Get the hell out of here! You can't save me!"

Vy bit her lip, and grabbed Amy, who was about to jump off to Kenshin.

"Let's go!" she yelled. "Everyone, we have to leave!"

Claire grabbed Amy as well, and Justin looked back as the three girls ran ahead.

"Kenshin..." he said. "Kenshin..."

"Go, Justin." said Kenshin. "With me gone...you'll be the strongest. Please...take care of everyone. Goodbye."

Justin took one last look before going, and ran off...Kenshin's Duel Disk in hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenshin watched as his friends ran off, smiling to himself.

"Akurei..." said Kenshin.

He looked over to see the Demon King already dead. He sighed.

"I guess...I'm alone as I go to my death." he said, rock falling around him. He sighed again.

"Goodbye...everyone."

A huge boulder fell down, falling straight on his head.

_Goodbye..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin, Amy, Claire, and Vy were now each running on their own, but still in a group. They could see a light.

They ran through the Gates of Darkness.

Panting, they rolled out of the cave. It collapsed...and Amy crawled over to it...

"No..." she said. "Please...let it be another trick, like the one with IK...

"Kenshin-Sama..."

Claire, Vy, and Justin all looked at Amy sadly.

"KENSHIN-SAMA!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Epilogue: Grave_

_Kenshin is dead, this time for good. With him, the Gates of Darkness, the Demon King, and the Legendary Shadows all buried forever in rubble, it's time for a funeral. Trading in blue, yellow, and red all for black...the grave of Kenshin Menzuro lasts even through ten years of tears._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Kenshin...

I'm sorry...

-Salazare


	152. Epilogue: Grave

Chapter 152:

Epilogue: Grave

Vy had broken the news of Kenshin's death to Doyle and Elena. They cried...they thought that they could have seen him again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Justin told Dream of what happened to Kenshin, and Dream said, sadly, that he knew that the Demon King never played completely fair.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Claire told all others who knew the truth about the victory...and Kenshin's death. They all handled it differently...

"Damn it..." Haku had said. "Why did you have to go and die, Kenshin? We had a score to settle..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy had completely shut herself off from all others for days, even her other roommates. Whenever someone tried to talk to her, she just turned in her bed.

Everyone knew that Kenshin's funeral would have to be soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was about two weeks after his death that the funeral was held in Tokyo. Hundreds of people attended...

Amy broke down into tears during the funeral. Her parents and brother were there, also, and they had to drag her away when it was over...she still refused to believe it...

Justin frowned during the funeral. He looked at Kenshin's Duel Disk, in his hand.

"...I'll keep this for you, Kenshin." he said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ten Years Later...

Justin smiled. He looked at the field.

He was in a stadium, in the Japanese Championship, final round. There was a massive audience, and he was facing a middle-aged American. There was an announcer standing by.

"Nature's World, attack for the win."

Ericson: 0

"Good game..." said Ericson, his opponent. He shook Justin's hand.

"And the winner is Justin Maker!" exclaimed the announcer. "He now goes to the World Finals!"

Justin sighed. He was now a world-famous duelist.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Justin looked at the weather. It was cloudy, but the clouds were supposed to clear up later.

He looked at the clock. Eleven.

"...I guess I should go there, today." he muttered. He got into his car, making sure to bring a certain bag with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was going to the graveyard. When he got there, he noticed something. There were two people in front of Kenshin's grave.

"...I wonder who's there...?" he said to himself. He went to look.

"...Claire?" he said, recognizing one of them.

Claire looked behind her, and recognized Justin.

"...Justin." she said. She smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Who's he?" asked Justin, pointing towards the man next to Claire.

"Oh." said Claire. "My husband, Joey Moore."

"I see." said Justin. He looked behind him, and saw a man, a woman, and a little child coming up.

"Justin? Claire? A guy who's probably married to Claire?" said the woman.

"Vy!" exclaimed Justin, while Joey mumbled something about him having a name.

"And Doyle!" said Claire.

They all greeted each other, when Justin heard a voice.

"Hello, everybody."

Everyone looked to see a woman, dressed completely in black.

"...Amy..." said Justin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Epilogue: Sunlight_

_As Justin, Vy, Claire, Amy, Doyle, and two others (one Joey Moore, the other a little child) meet in front of Kenshin's grave, ten years after his death, they all speak of what has happened since then. Have they all moved on? And Justin opens the bag he's carrying..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The next chapter is the final chapter. I'll get it up tonight.

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	153. Epilogue: Sunlight

Chapter 153:

Epilogue: Sunlight

"...Amy..." said Justin.

Amy let a faint smile show. "Hello. It's good to see you all."

Just also gave a thin smile. "So...I guess we should all catch up. Amy, what have you been up to lately?"

Amy shrugged. "I've been doing writing...I'm an author, now."

Justin smiled. "That's great! As you all probably know, I'm a world-famous duelist."

"Yeah." said Claire. "Joey and I watch you on TV all the time. You're really good."

Justin smiled. "Thanks. And what are you two doing?"

Joey shrugged. "I work for Duelist Corp."

"And I'm a housewife." said Claire. "No children, yet."

"And you guys?" asked Justin. "Wait, where's...Elena?"

Vy and Doyle looked down. Vy spoke.

"She's dead, Justin."

Justin frowned. "Was it because of all the time Olivia spent, damaging her soul?"

"You hit the mark." said Vy.

"...who's the little kid?" asked Justin. He looked at him.

"...the five-year-old boy that my mother birthed five years after Kenshin's death." said Vy. "His name is Shinta. Shinta Menzuro."

"Shinta..." said Justin. He looked up.

"Ah..." he said. "The clouds...they're still there."

"..." Amy was silent. "Kenshin-Sama...he...he liked rainy weather, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I think so." said Vy.

"He did." said Doyle. "He loved it, since he could stay inside and play Duel Monsters the whole day. It made him happy..."

There were tears in his eyes. "It...made him _happy_!"

Vy commenced to petting her father's back, as he put his hands over his eyes, crying.

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes as well. "Kenshin...Sama..."

Justin was silent. "Guys...we shouldn't cry."

He opened his bag. Inside was Kenshin Menzuro's Duel Disk. He took it out.

"I guess it's time..." he said. He walked over to Shinta.

"Shinta..." he said. "Take this. And when the time comes, become a famous duelist. It might not be for as long as ten years, maybe longer! But...I know you can do it."

"Jus...tin...?" said Shinta. He smiled. "Big brother Justin!"

Justin gave a small smile. "If you want, my friend."

Vy looked up at the sky. "Justin...you know how people say that rain goes with sadness?"

Everyone gave their attention to Vy. She continued to speak. "Well...everyone. It's been ten years. And rain eventually stops. Guys...

"Eventually, clouds clear away. And what's there when they're gone?"

"...sunlight." said Doyle.

"Sunlight." said Amy.

"Sun! Sun!" exclaimed Shinta.

"Sunlight." said both Joey and Claire.

"Sunlight." said Justin. "The sunlight is there, shining down upon us."

Vy nodded. "When the clouds clear, we can see the sun...

"Guys...let the clouds clear.

"We all want...and I'm sure Kenshin does, too...to see the sunlight again."

Vy smiled. Justin smiled. Doyle smiled. Claire smiled. Joey smiled. Shinta smiled.

Amy smiled.

The clouds that were hiding the sun moved away. They sunlight shined through.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legendary Shadows: The End

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Legendary Shadows is over. We all must move on, now...

I'd like to give my thanks to all who have read this story, and reviewed as they went along. And I also want to thank, in advance, those who review in the future. I wonder if I can hit four hundred reviews?

Since I left off Shinta and Kenshin's deck just like that, it really makes you wonder if I'm thinking of a sequel, doesn't it? This answer is NOT 'yes'. But it's also not 'no'.

I'd like to thank all of you who had to deal with my small (or big) mistakes while writing the duels, and those who tried to help correct them. This was my first ever real story, and I think the third that I was able to finish.

Everyone...thank you, again. I'd love to see all of you reading and reviewing Duelist of Rocks, Ishi Shihai...my main story after this.

But I'm also going to finish the other Legendary Shadows chains.

But...for the last time in this story...

PLEASE R&R!

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

-Salazare AKA Hayden


End file.
